The Heart of Cosmos
by SolarGuardianChick
Summary: The Three Lights have returned and nothing will ever be the same for Serena, as she and all of the scouts find their hearts' true paths and the oldest secret of the solar system is revealed. Story has moved.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was beating against the window panes in her bedroom, and Serena left a sigh escape her lips, which caused a sleeping Luna to stir. Darien had just left, and she felt her heart breaking. Three months ago, he had asked her to marry him, but her parents had said they were too young. Her father insisted that she finish high school and at least one year of college before he would approve a union between the two young lovers. Serena knew her parents had reservations about Darien because they had seen how hurt she had been by him numerous times in the past, and most recently, she had been upset when she thought he had gone to American and stopped communicating with her. However, her parents did not know Darien as she did; they did not see how well he watched over her as Tuxedo Mask.

Darien had been very upset at her parents' refusal of his request for her hand, so when her school project at the time had been to organize and perform a mock wedding for her personal economics class, she had thought performing the mock wedding as if it was her and Darien's real wedding would be great idea; she thought it would let Darien know that this was just a temporary delay and give him something to look forward too, but as much fun as it had been at the time, walking down the aisle with Darien, taking mock vows, and smiling for pictures with the scouts. She looked at the pictures now; they were all happy and smiling, but she realized now that the fake wedding had been a terrible idea. Her parents' continued opposition to her and Darien's union had caused him to become bitter about the entire situation. When she had taken over a framed picture of the mock wedding, he had blown up at her about why she did not work harder to convince her parents that their union would not stop them from achieving their dreams instead it would cause their dreams to come true. Serena knew Darien was frustrated with the entire situation, but still, she did not appreciate her always being the brunt of his outbursts. She glanced out the window and saw that the rain was not letting up. She placed the photo of everyone after the wedding back on her dresser.

There was this part of Serena that was happy that her parents had made the decision for her and Darien to postpone their wedding for a while yet; she felt they were rushing everything. Darien had never said anything, but she knew he was concerned about what he had first witnessed upon his return from death after Eternal Sailor Moon's battle with Galaxia. Upon his return to life, Darien had seen some other guy confessing his feelings to Serena and calling her by a pet name. Serena had told him, without him asking that Seiya had been just a friend, but there was a voice in the back of her head that taunted her saying she knew that was a lie. She had not cheated on Darien, but Seiya had found a very special place in her heart, and she knew that if she married Darien now, she would be marrying him without giving him her whole heart. Darien was so special to her; they had survived so much in two different lifetimes; she could not dishonor him by marrying him now. She knew that time would cause Seiya to become a sadly pleasant memory, or she at least hoped that her heart would eventually forget the way Seiya took her breath away, when he was near: how safe she felt when he took her hand or held her near. She shook her head; these thoughts would not help resolve the problems with her and Darien. She needed to focus on her relationship with her prince.

**On another planet, on the far side of the galaxy**

"Come on Star Fighter, just a little further." Star Maker urged through clenched teeth. Star Maker sighed as the large beam the two senshi had been pushing had finally fallen into place. She reached up and wiped a bead of sweat off her face. "Well, no one said putting Kinmoku back together was going to be an easy task." Star Maker's eyes darkened when Star Fighter's only reply was a grunt. "Fighter, are you even listening to me?"

"What, oh, sorry." Fighter mumbled as she turned her eyes to focus on her fellow sailor scout.

Maker snarled at her friend, "You need to get over it Fighter; you are Seiya Kou no more; you are Star Fighter, protector of our beloved Princess Kakyuu."

Fighter's eyes burned brightly as she replied, "How easy that is for you to say Maker; you're not the one who had their heart ripped out and left on the other side of the galaxy."

Maker yelled back, "You have no idea what I felt leaving there. You were too busy, as you always are, focusing only on yourself, thinking only of your feelings."

Fighter tilted her head to the side, "What are you saying? That you left someone you love there as well?"

Maker simply glared at Fighter, and both were interupted from coming to blows when Star Healer walked into the area where they had been working. Healer glanced at her two friends, and she realized they were fighting again; it was the second time in two days that she had found them ready to become physically violent with one another. "Can't I leave you two alone for more than five minutes?"

Fighter narrowed her eyes at Maker and turned and walked back through the entrance way that Healer had just emerged from; she mumbled something under her breath about going to work on another project by herself. Maker turned and shrugged her shoulders at Healer. Maker cleared her throat and questioned, "What made you quit working on the new shrine with the princess?'

"Oh, no, you are not changing the subject that quickly. What the hell is going on with you two? You do nothing but glare at each other or fight. It has been that way since the majority of the rebuilding to Kinmoku has been completed."

Maker hung her head for a moment or two, and when she raised it up, her eyes avoided her fellow scout's intense gaze. "I think without major rebuilding projects to occupy her mind; Fighter is finding her thoughts drifting back to the planet we left three months ago."

"What? She can't still be thinking of the Moon Princess; I thought she had accepted that she gave up her form of Seiya and that life Fighter wanted with Serena as Seiya was an impossiblity." Healer exclaimed, surprised her fellow scout was still clining to memories of their old schoolmate.

Maker sighed and turned her back on Healer before answering, "Maybe, after taking the form of a Earthling Male, she now finds herself incomplete."

"Incomplete?!? This is our true form. How can she feel incomplete?" Healer whispered the last question.

Maker spun around and stared intensely at her friend; she saw a sad look in her eyes; the same distant look that she had seen in Fighter's eyes and in her own reflection. "Perhaps you should ask yourself that question, and when you find an answer and how to resolve it, you can let the rest of us know." Maker turned and went out the way the opposite way that Fighter had gone through.

Healer watched her friend's back as she walked away, "Us? Then, you too have your thoughts surrounding that rural planet of blue; it seems that Earth has bewitched us all. May our princess forgive us."

**Back on Earth**

Serena was sitting at the breakfast table, staring across the table at her little brother Sammy. Sammy was staring back at her, and the two broke eye contact when their mother walked in and sat down next to Serena. Serena glanced at her mother, and she smiled at how lovely she looked in her pale yellow dress, with a white half apron tied neatly around her waist.

"Good morning you two, I just put the pancakes on the skillet, so they will be ready soon. What are you both planning on doing with your first official day of summer break?" Ikuko Tsukino asked her two children, with mild amusement at having caught them in another staring battle.

Sammy yawned and stretched his arms out, letting them fall behind him on the chair. He had grown quite a bit over the past year, and he was rapidly catching up to Serena in height. "I'm going to go play soccer with some of the guys from my class, and then we agreed to help Coach Ito rake the practice field for the summer training sessions that are starting tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to help coach the younger leagues this summer?" Ikuko asked her son.

"Nah, coach wants me to practice with the older guys all summer because he said I should be playing on the junior high school varisty team next school term." Sammy smiled lazily and winked at his sister, knowing it would irritate her that he was considered a good athlete by the very respected Crossroads High School varisty soccer coach, who had won the city championship title for five years running. He was considered a legend among soccer coaches; the national team had asked him to coach their team in the World Cup, but so far he had polietly refused, saying his passion for coaching was working with Japan's youths, shaping them into the best.

Serena stumbled over her own tongue, "Coach Ito thinks you have potential?"

Sammy grinned viciously, "Of course, sis, not everyone in this family stumbles over their own feet, some of us actually have grace and coordination, not to mention killer athletic skills."

"Ugh, you're such a brat." Serena said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Ikuko laughed, knowing her son had succeeded in irritating Serena, which was Sammy's favorite activity, "Okay, you two, I'll get the pancakes. Try not to kill each other in the two minutes that I am gone."

Sammy noticed that his sister had hung her head and was sadly staring at her empty plate. "Sis, I'm sorry. I was just teasing. It doesn't matter that you aren't great at sports. I mean, you get it right when it counts, like last year in your softball game with Seiya. You made the winning catch." Sammy was not sure why, but he knew he had said the wrong thing when Serena raised her head and her eyes seemed about to brim over with tears. "Uh, Sis, I didn't mean to upset you, what did I say?"

Serena sniffed and wipped her eyes with her napkin, "Nothing Sammy, things have just been a little tense with Darien and I lately, since, well you know. And, well, I miss Seiya too."

"I'm sorry, Sis. And, I don't know if you want to hear this or not, but I think Dad and Mom are right. You should wait, and if you and Darien love each other another four years is no big deal. I mean, after all, if you live to be a hundred that still gives you eighty years together."

Serena laughed, "How is it that my little brother manages to put everything neatly into perspective?"

Sammy smiled back, glad his sister was cheering up, "Well, I'm not so little anymore, and well, I'm a genius. So, what did happen to Seiya? I think Mom was hoping you'd keep the pop star around a while longer."

Serena's eyes clouded over, "He had to leave; he had a family in another country that needed his help. He doesn't think that he will return to Tokyo. Taiki and Yaten went with him as well; they gave up their idol status to take care of what matters most."

"Well, I'm sorry sis, I know you like Seiya; he was a good friend to you while Darien was not around."

Serena was about to respond but was distracted by the large plate of delicious pancakes that her mother was carrying from the kitchen. She piled them high on her plate and began to dig into the pancakes, syrup spilling out of the corner of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. She was thinking over her conversation with Sammy; she didn't know why she told him about missing Seiya. She had not even confided that information to her best friends. She finished her pancakes, and started to rise from the table when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Serena, dear, you never did say what you were going to do today."

"Well, I think I'm meeting Molly and Melvin for lunch at the park. It has been a really long time since we've all hung out. I've missed them."

"That's good dear, we didn't get to see Molly around here a lot last year, so I'm glad you two are going to start hanging out again."

Serena smiled, "Yes I am too. But don't worry, Sammy, I'll make sure I bring Amy around a lot this summer for you to drool over."

Sammy blushed a deep shade of red and stammered, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Serena laughed and skipped with her dish out to the kitchen while she still had the upper hand on her brother. She cleaned off her plate and put it into the dishwasher. She smiled at the thought of seeing her oldest friends, Molly and Melvin. She had been so wrapped up in Sailor Scout business that she had neglected her good friends. She hoped they could forgive her for her selfishness and lack of consideration. She debated telling them the truth of her alter ego; she knew she could trust them. Perhaps, Luna could give her advice. She filled a glass of water to take upstairs with her to give to her beloved companion and most trusted advisor. Luna had been with Serena since she had first found out that she was Sailor Moon, and Luna was still at her side, even though she had been seriously hurt or almost died several times because of her loyalty to the Moon Princess.

"Why the sad eyes?" Luna questioned as Serena came back into her bedroom.

"I just have a lot on my mind. I am unclear about a few things."

"I know; I have sensed your unease for the past three months. Don't you think it's about time that we talk about it?" Luna implored her princess, the crescent shape moon on her forehead shimmering as the morning sunlight splayed across it.

"Yes, Luna, I think it is time that I tell someone, everything."

**On Kinmoku**

Princess Kakyuu walked down the newly renovated street; she smiled at the citizens of the planet walking by her. They did not remember that they had lost their lives to Chaos, or that she and the Starlights were responsible for restoring the planet to its previous form. She had insisted that this time, the planet be reborn without her identity being known to its citizens. She wanted some anominity for a while before she took her rightful place as ruler of Kinmoku.

She was saddened though that her Starlights were not happy. They had brought so much happiness to their home planet, but she felt they had left their hearts on Earth, and she worried how long they could continue this brave front before it broke them. She vowed that she would not let that happen. Tonight, she would call them together, and they would find a solution to this issue.

The princess breathed in the air around her; she could not believe they had accomplished so much in a small amount of time, only three months. Her Starlights were currently working on some extra projects that she had given them in hopes that it would distract them from their heartache, but alas, the heart can not be distracted from what it desires most. She stopped when she saw Fighter storming out of the building they were renovating into a medical clinic for the less fortunate. "Fighter, what is wrong?" The princess called to the obviously distraught scout.

Fighter stopped upon hearing her princess's voice. "I apologize princess; I was distracted."

Kakyuu could see the tension in Fighter's body, so she was guessing that her leaving the construction area meant that Fighter had been arguing with the other scouts again. "You do not have to apologize, what has you so distracted these days?"

Fighter was quiet for a minute before answering her princess; she knew that what she was distracted by would seem like a betrayal to her princess, and she would never betray her; it was why she had left Earth. Star Fighter was sworn to protect the Fireball Princess, even at the cost of her own happiness. "I was just disagreeing with my fellow Starlights on a couple of issues."

The princess nodded knowingly, "Well, I will let you go cool off, but tonight, I want you to meet me at the new Shrine that Healer and I have been working on all day. I will see you later my friend."

Fighter bowed slightly as the princess walked past her and into the building. Fighter's eyes clouded again when she let her thoughts slip back to her confrontation with Maker. She would go get a shower and take a nap before the meeting tonight. She should feel more relaxed then; she weaved her way through the back alleys in order to avoid any human contact. She soon found herself at her small flat that she shared with her other two Starlights, and she was relieved to see that no one was home. She peeled off her work cloths and climbed into the shower; she washed away the dirt and sweat. Her mind flashed back to another shower she had taken on Earth; the night she had tried to tell Serena everything, but Chibi Chibi had interupted them. Fighter closed her eyes; she could not help but wonder if the golden haired princess of the moon was thinking about those days too. Fighter sighed and turned off the shower; she dried off and threw on some loose-fitting clothing before slipping into bed.

Fighter felt the darkness of sleep overtake her exhausted body, and she soon felt her mind wandering. She looked down and realized she was no longer Star Fighter: Seiya Kou had returned.

Seiya turned and looked around at the darkness surrounding himself. He knew he was dreaming, but he was not sure why the form of Seiya had returned to him, but he was not complaining, somehow this tall, lanky male form felt right. He began walking through the darkness towards a distant door, with light emitting from underneath it. When he arrived at the door, it opened before he could even touch the handle. Seiya gasped at who was standing there waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so I forgot to put the standard disclaimer up that I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga.

**Recap of the end of the last chapter: **

Seiya turned and looked around at the darkness surrounding himself. He knew he was dreaming, but he was not sure why the form of Seiya had returned to him, but he was not complaining, somehow this tall, lanky male form felt right. He began walking through the darkness towards a distant door, with light emitting from underneath it. When he arrived at the door, it opened before he could even touch the handle. Seiya gasped at who was standing there waiting for him.

**On Earth**

"Raye, you are not being fair. Serena is allowed to have other friends outside of the senshi. Molly and Melvin were her friends long before she even knew who we were." Amy scolded the dark haired scout for her criticism of Serena not coming to the concert in the park with them.

"Well, she should have told me she had plans; then, I wouldn't have wasted my money on a ticket for her." Raye argued back.

"Raye, we are not her parents or her bosses. Serena is not required to clear her schedule with us." Lita retorted.

"Hey guys, I found our seats!" Mina yelled from several yards away, interupting the other three scouts before their conversation could intensify. The three manuvered through the crowd to where Mina was; she noticed that Raye was more tense than usual. "What's wrong Raye? Did I miss something when I left to go find seats?"

Amy softly answered before the irate Raye could respond, "We all are just missing Serena today and are disappointed that we won't be able to share this experience with her."

"Right." Lita agreed quickly. She smiled at Raye, letting her friend know, that even though they did not agree with her opinion; they all understood her feelings.

"Well, whatever, her loss. I just hope this band isn't a bust. There hasn't been any great band since The Three Lights broke up." Ray airly proclaimed.

Mina nodded and wistfully added, "I agree, The Three Lights were the best. Do you think we will ever see them again?

Amy's eyes softened as she replied, "I wish with all of my heart that we would see them again, but I cannot allow myself to hope for such an occurrence."

Lita alarmingly looked at her friend, "Amy, are you okay? You sound so sad."

Amy nodded then hung her head, so she could avoid eye contact. She knew her friends understood that she was still hurting; she had truly liked Taiki, and she wondered if the Starlights had stayed if the two of them could have been more than just classmates and friends. They had so much in common and challenged each other on many levels, but Taiki was gone. Amy knew her heart had to find a way to accept that truth; she shook her head to clear away the hurt, so she could enjoy the musical group that was taking the stage. Amy felt someone squeeze her hand, and she saw Mina's eyes shimmering with the same pain Amy was trying to clear away. Amy gasped, "Mina, how insensitive of me; you must be hurting too. I know how much you admired The Three Lights, and Yaten always held a special place in your heart."

Mina just smiled and turned her head forward, "Amy, I do believe that we will see them again. I can't believe that I will live the rest of my life without looking into Yaten's green eyes again." Mina let her smile drop before she continued, "Besides, there aren't too many guys in this galaxy or the next who can quiet me, simply by laying their hand on my shoulder."

Amy squeezed her friend's hand firmly and nodded. The two scouts looked toward the stage, not sure if their dream would come true, but knowing that together, they would have the strength to face what the future held in store for them.

**At the park**

Serena smiled as she sat down on the large blanket her two friends had laid out in the center of the park's central green. She handed Molly the cakes her mom had baked for the trio's lunch. She noticed how happy Molly and Melvin seemed. She hoped that her and Darien would shine with that kind of love again soon. She had tried to call him to ask his advice about confiding in her two friends, but she had received his voicemail. She had left him a message to call her, but she had not heard back from him. She wondered if he was still angry from their silly disagreement last night. Well, she was not sure why he had not returned her call but was sure she would hear from him this afternoon. She let her thoughts of Darien go; she was going to focus on her two friends.

"So, Serena, do you think we'll have any classes together this upcoming year?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I hope so, then I'll get to see much more of you than what I did this last school year. " Serena said excitedly. She had missed her dear friend this last year; she should have made more of an effort to spend time with Molly instead of being so distracted by Seiya. Serena stopped herself; there he was again, somehow he was always slipping into her thoughts.

"Melvin, are you going to take the internship they offered you at that research laboratory?" Molly turned to ask her boyfriend.

Melvin adjusted his glasses. "Well, Molly, my love muffin, I'm not sure yet. I had another offer last night from a different research laboratory, so I may wait to hear their final offer before I decide."

Molly turned her attention back to Serena, "He's been offered a research position at a laboratory that creates perfume. Isn't that exciting?"

Serena nodded, "Yes, especially if he gets to bring home samples for you?" The two girls giggled and Melvin rolled his eyes. Serena knew their lunch together was going to be fun, just like when they were still in junior high, before her duties as a scout had consumed her life. She leaned back listening to Melvin explain the other opportunity that he had be offered yesterday, enjoying the warm sunlight and the presence of her friends.

**On Kinmoku**

Seiya stared down at the figure in the doorway. He could not contain his shock, "Chibi Chibi, what are you doing in my dream little one?" He felt the corners of his mouth twist upwards as the little girl smiled up at him and repeated her name back to him. He followed her through the door when she walked back inside. "Where are we going?"

"Going." Chibi Chibi chirped.

Seiya smiled, even if this was a dream, he had missed the little girl that reminded him so much of Serena. "I see, still adorable as always. Okay, I'll just follow you, but no cake in the face this time."

"Cake in face." The little girl giggled back at him.

The two walked down a hallway, where another door was waiting, she motioned for Seiya to enter. He cautiously opened the door and walked inside; his breath was stolen away by the sight awaiting him. He was looking at an older version of himself, sitting on a couch with a little girl, who looked like Chibi Chibi, except her hair was a lighter shade of pink.

"Daddy, what is it that you and Mommy want to tell me?" the little girl questioned, her bright red eyes looked up on her father with adoration.

Seiya watched his other self reply, "Well, why don't you try being patient for a few moments? Your mother is coming in shortly with some cookies and milk, then you will know everything."

"Yum, cookies," the little girl exclaimed with delight.

"Did I hear someone say cookies?" a silky voice questioned from the doorway behind where Seiya was standing. He turned around to see who it was and found himself face to face with the girl who he had been trying to erase from his thoughts, Serena. She was older too, and she was even more lovely. Her eyes shone with a spark that he had not seen when he was on Earth with her; he caught his breath as she walked right through him.

The Older Seiya, sat the little pink haired girl off his lap and rose to help Serena with the tray of cookies and milk. "Dumpling, what did I tell you about over doing it?"

"Oh, for goodness sakes, you act like I've never been through this before." Serena retorted back at her husband, with an annoyed raised eyebrow. "I don't need you to baby me; I can handle a tray of cookies and milk."

Seiya and Older Seiya both smiled at the fiesty look in her blue eyes, and Seiya's dream self responded, "Of course, wife, but if I didn't offer, you'd yell at me for that, so I am in a lose lose situation."

Seiya felt the air sucked out of his lungs; Serena was his wife and the little girl his daughter; it was everything he had ever dreamed of, when he was with her on Earth.

"Oh, Seiya, I'm not that bad, yet." She rolled her eyes at her husband. She turned her eyes to the little girl who was devouring the cookies. "Rini, I know Daddy told you we had something important to talk to you about, can you stop eating for a moment and listen to mommy?" The little girl put down her half-eaten cookie and nodded. "Well, Daddy and I are going to be giving you a new baby brother or sister. What do you think about that?"

The little girl looked at the two of them intently, "Well, I think that you are going to have to make another dozen of these cookies for family talks when the baby comes, if she eats as much as the three of us."

Seiya watched entranced as his older self took Serena's hand and the two of them laughed at the little girl, before the enfolding her in a big hug. Seiya looked down to see Chibi Chibi tugging on his pant leg pointing at Serena and then at him and finally back to herself. Seiya's eyes widen with understanding. "You're our daughter?"

"Daughter." Chibi Chibi smiled up at him.

Seiya shook his head, "This is only a dream. Why am I doing this to myself? This will never happen."

Chibi Chibi's little blue eyes clouded over, "No not dream!"

Seiya knelt down next to the little girl, whose eyes were tearing up, 'Don't cry little dumpling."

Seiya turned when he heard someone else say his name, his other self had risen from the couch and was now standing facing him, "Seiya, she is right. This is a dream now, but it does not have to be a dream forever. You are chosing to let your dream fade away."

Seiya and Older Seiya stared at one another, a moment of understanding passing between them, and then Seiya felt the world before him start to blend together. He closed his eyes before the motion made him sick, and when the opened, Seiya was gone, Star Fighter had returned. She rolled over in her bed, closing her eyes again briefly: if her vision had only been a dream, why did it feel so real? She heard the voice of Chibi Chibi in her head whispering, "Daddy."

Star Fighter flung the sheets away from her and rose from the bed; the sky had darkend it was time to go meet with her princess.

** On Earth**

Serena stepped off the bus onto the concrete curb and took a deep breath as she glanced up at the apartment building towering above her. Darien had called and said that he wanted to see her that night; he said they had a lot to discuss. After their argument last night, she was afraid he was going to break-up with her again. She did not know if she could bare that; she had felt so lonely without him before when he had left for America, if it hadn't been for Seiya. She gasped outloud at where her thoughts had drifted to: how could she be thinking of Seiya when her and Darien's relationship was in trouble.

She found herself standing outside of Darien's door; she had knocked on this door many times before, why was she so nervous now she wondered. She felt that something was going to happen tonight, something that would alter the course of their destiny forever. She slowly raised her hand and rapped on the door. She exhaled when she saw Darien open the door with a smile on his face. Apparently, her prince was no longer upset about their argument.

"I'm glad you are here. I was afraid after my behavior last night that you may decline my invitation." Darien said, as he took her thin jacket from her and hung it on the rack beside the door.

Serena slipped out of her shoes and into the pink slippers he kept there for her. "Oh, Darien, you should know better. I'd never you turn you down. So, what did you want to discuss?"

Darien smiled, "Follow me." He gently took her by the shoulders and steered her into the living room, where he had set up a candlelight dinner. He had spread red rose petals around the room and set a large vase of them in the center of his coffee table where their meal was prepared. He took her hand and led her to one of the cushions. He took his place across the table from her.

Serena's eyes were brimming with tears, "Darien, I don't know what to say. I'm so touched by this."

Darien smiled at his princess, "I thought you would like it. I wanted our last night together to be memorable in every way."

Serena gasped, "Darien, what do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?"

Darien's face grew serious, "No, of course not. Since your parents will not let us marry; I called Harvard, and they are willing to let me return. They want me there next week, so my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon."

Serena sat on the soft cushion staring at the man across the table, with a horrible case of deja vu. She could not believe that they had just found their way back to one another, and he was planning on leaving again. Serena put on a brave smile as she found her voice, "Darien, who would have thought that you were able to make me speechless twice in less than ten minutes." Serena stopped for a second as she felt her voice crumbling. She hung her head and counted to ten mentally before speaking again, "Can I ask why you are leaving me yet again?"

Darien's eyes darkened slightly, "I'm not doing this to hurt you. I wanted to marry you, but it seems that dream has been put on hold. So, I will attempt to fullfill another dream: a dream I had even before I met you. Please understand, I do love you, but this decision is not about you; it is about me."

Serena let a tear slip out of her right eye, and she did not make an attempt to wipe it away. "Darien, I cannot say I agree with this decision, yet I feel to oppose it would be selfish on my part. Where do we go from here?"

Darien smiled gently at her, "Well, tonight, we are not going anywhere. We are going to eat our dinner, and I plan on you spending the entire night with me, so that we can find comfort in one another's presence."

Serena looked at him uncertainly, "The entire night?"

Darien reached across the table and took her hand, "Yes, my princess, the whole night, for even if we are not married yet, someday we will be. I want to reassure you by showing you my love completely."

Serena looked at their hands joined, and she was not certain of this decision, yet she was afraid of not agreeing with it too, maybe Darien was right, this way their love could be whole.

--------------

A/N: Thanks for reading, and thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1. Please continue to give me reviews and feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I would like to send a great big thank you out to every one who has read and reviewed. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic. Please continue to let me know what you think!

I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters associated with the anime/manga.

**Recap of the end of the last chapter: **

Darien reached across the table and took her hand, "Yes, my princess, the whole night, for even if we are not married yet, someday we will be. I want to reassure you by showing you my love completely."

Serena looked at their hands joined, and she was not certain of this decision, yet she was afraid of not agreeing with it too, maybe Darien was right, this way their love could be whole.

**On Kinmoku**

Maker was pacing back and forth in the shrine, and Healer was watching her fellow scout. She knew Maker was nervous for when they had run into their princess earlier in the day after Maker's disagreement with Fighter; the princess had seemed herself, but when she had requested their presence at this meeting, there had been something in the tone of their voice that made the two Starlights afraid.

Maker was still pacing, when Fighter entered the shrine. Maker stopped her course, and she glared at Fighter. "Fighter, are you the cause of this meeting?"

Fighter's eyes narrowed to return her friend's glare, "Not that I am aware of; I ran into the princess earlier, and she told me to show up here tonight."

"Actually, we are all a part of why I summoned you here tonight."

The three Starlights bowed as the Fireball Princess entered the shrine. She looked radiant in the moonlight streaming through the window, but her face was gravely serious. Healer cleared her throat, "May I ask why it is that you did summon us?"

Princess Kakyuu looked carefully at each one of her sailor scouts before answering, "Have you not been arguing amongst yourselves? Do you not feel a tension between yourselves since we have returned?"

The three hung their heads, a blush creeping to their cheecks; they had not intended for their princess to know of their arguments. Maker turned to Fighter, "I told you this was your fault."

Fighter raised her head and snarled, "My fault, how on Kinmoku do you think that all of our fights are my fault? You are the one who has no understanding of my feelings."

Maker was about to retort when the princess raised her hand to silence them, "This is not one person's fault. But, what feelings are you referring to Fighter?"

Fighter averted her eyes, ashamed that she had revealed too much in front of her princess. "It is nothing princess. I promise to try not to fight with my fellow Starlights any longer."

Princess Kakyuu's eyes darkend with anger, "I do not appriciate being lied to by my friends, Fighter." Fighter gasped and stepped back at the fury in her princess's eyes. "Fighter, you can no longer pretend that your heart is whole here on Kinmoku because it is not. These feelings, are they not the feelings you feel for the Moon Princess we left behind on Earth?"

Fighter was trying to find her voice, when Healer answered for her, "Yes, princess, they are the feelings that have been ripping us apart. Fighter's inability to forget that meaningless earthling are the cause for all of our tension." Maker nodded in agreement with Healer.

The princess's fury grew at these words; she walked over and placed a hand on Healer's shoulder. "I said not to lie to me, Healer. You and Maker know that it is your own feelings you wrestle with that cause you to misplace your anger against the feelings that are tearing your friend apart."

Maker and Healer glanced at each other, but Fighter was the one who responded, "They are right princess, that our feelings for people on another planet are meaningless because they can never lead to any of the dreams we may have had regarding those we left behind."

The princess cocked her head slightly at these words, her anger cooling. "What if you could be Seiya again and see Sailor Moon?"

Fighter felt a tear fall from her eye, "I cannot answer that without sounding like a traitor to you, my princess."

The princess smiled at these words, "Fighter, Maker, Healer, you traveled across the galaxy to save me. You faced Galaxia alone knowing you would probably die, and you ripped away your hearts to leave the women who captured them on the rural planet Earth. I would never doubt your love and devotion to me, but as your friend, I want your dreams to come true."

Maker gasped, "Princess, what are you saying?"

Princess Kakyuu allowed her features to become serious, so her scouts did not doubt what she was about to say, "We are returning to Earth, tomorrow. We will stay there for a month or several months, until your hearts show you where you should stay, Earth or Kinmoku."

Fighter, whose eyes at lit up at her princess's words, hung her head, "Princess, no matter where my heart was; I could not be happy if I did not know that you were protected."

Healer and Maker nodded in agreement, but the princess was not finished, "Of course, which is why, should you decide to stay on Earth at the end of the visit; it will be your charge to find a suitable replacement for your position. Now, no more arguing with your princess, I'd say go pack, but you don't have any cloths for males, so I guess our first order of business will be shopping, and I want you to sing again as The Three Lights."

The three soliders nodded their heads and bowed as they left to go back to their apartment to sleep before their journey tomorrow. As they left the shrine, Fighter turned her head to the stars, maybe it was not too late, perhaps her dream could come true.

**On Earth**

The airport was very busy, and Serena tried to keep up with Darien as he pushed through the crowd. He finally stopped in front the entrance to where his gate was, and he turned towards Serena. "Well, here we go again. Try not to be so sad, Serena. Everything will be alright." He said gently wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Darien, I know it is selfish, but please don't go. I can't escape this feeling that if you leave me now; we will never find our way back to each other." Serena pleaed her soul bared in her big blue eyes.

Darien scowled, "Serena, we went through this all morning. I will be back; this isn't like before. Galaxia is not going to steal my life; I'll call you when I arrive, and we can write to each other. I just wish you were better with computers so we could use E-mail."

Serena hung her head, "I'm sorry Darien. I can't explain this strong feeling, but I know I am right."

Darien smiled, trying to force one from his princess, "Didn't you say last night that you felt another star being created? That was the feeling of our love being unified. We can survive this. But, I have to go now." He kissed her lips gently and started to walk away.

Serena felt something sinking in her chest; she did not know how she knew, but she knew somehow she would not see him again for a very long time. "Darien, I love you." But, he was already lost in the noise of the crowd. She hung her head and started to walk away, but stopped when she ran into someone. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." She mumbled to the person, who grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away.

"Serena, where are the others? Why aren't they with you?" Amara said concern laced in her voice. "You should not be going through this alone, kitten."

Serena fell into the arms of the masculine female. "Oh, Amara. I didn't want to burden any of them. They have all been enjoying the peace we are experiencing, and most of all, I want them to follow their own dreams and not worry about mine, for a change."

Amara embraced the small frame of the girl in her arms; her princess was hurting and being unable to take away her pain was killing the scout in her. "Come on, Serena, let's get you home." She took Serena's hand and led her through the crowd and then helped the numb princess into the car. Amara sat behind the wheel and glanced to her side; the Moon Princess seemed to be in shock, this was not good. Amara sped away with her into the night, willing Michelle to hear her thoughts and meet her at Raye's temple.

"Amara, why are we here?" Serena quietly questioned when they pulled up in front of the temple where Raye lived. "I thought I said I did not want to burden them."

Amara ignored the question and walked around the car, opening the door to help Serena out. "Princess, when will you learn? Your burdens will always be ours to bare because we are devoted to you."

Serena hung her head, "I am grateful for your support, but I feel as if I have the same troubles and should learn to to resolve them on my own."

"Serena, we will always be here for you; you are our friend. And, wouldn't you want to be there for us too?" A scolding voice said from the temple entrance way.

Serena turned to see Raye standing there her hands on her hips. "Raye?"

Michelle walked out from behind Raye, "Princess, you and Darien have survived worse than this, and this time, we will keep closer tabs on you, and you will never feel alone, not even for a minute."

"We are all here for you." Amy said from Serena's right and the remaining scouts were standing beside her nodding in agreement.

Serena let the tears flow freely, "Everyone…I…"

Luna walked out from behind Raye, "It's okay Serena, we know."

**The next day**

Serena awoke the next morning; her eyes were puffy from crying the whole night. She heard a knock at her door, and when she didn't answer her little brother opened the door and stuck his head in, "Sis, are you okay?"

Serena sniffled, with her back facing the door she could hide her eyes, "Yeah, Sammy. I'm okay."

Sammy could tell she was trying not to cry; he had heard her crying all night, and he had wanted to come over, but when he had left his room; his mother had been standing in the hallway, tears silently streaming down her face at her daughter's pain, and she had shook her head no, that Serena needed to release the hurt by herself. Sammy had gone back to bed, and he had clenched his fists in frustration at being unable to make his sister feel better. "Mom says that breakfast is ready."

"Oh. I'm not really hungry." Serena said the tears starting to fall again.

Sammy pushed the door completely open and walked across the room and sat by his sister on the bed; he touched her shoulder gently. She rolled over and looked up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes. "Oh, sis. Please tell me what is wrong." He pulled her up to sitting postion and held her while she cried on his shoulder.

"Darien, he's gone. He went back to America yesterday." Serena sobbed into his shoulder.

"What? He left you again." Sammy could not contain his fury as he felt his sister shaking in his arms.

"He wanted to go finish his studies since they were interrupted before." Serena said trying to defend Darien.

"Don't defend him." A stern voice said from the doorway, and the two Tsukino children turned to see their father, Ken standing in the doorway. "He may have had his reasons for leaving, but as your father, I cannot forgive a man who asks for my daughter's hand and when told to wait, leaves."

"Father, please." Serena sobbed, as Sammy squeezed her shoulders in support.

"She's right, Ken. Sammy, you and your father go eat. I will speak with my daughter alone." Ikuko said sternly, leaving no room for argument from the two men in her life. Ken turned and walked downstairs; Sammy gave his sister one last hug before leaving, nodding at his mother as she passed him. Ikuko shut the door, and then she walked over and sat next to Serena. She tenderly stroked her daughter's long golden hair. "I know your heart is hurting, but you have to remember, that Darien is not the only person in this world that loves you, who depends on the warmth of your heart."

"I know that, but at the same time, I cannot explain this intense feeling of loss, even though Darien says we will make it work."

"You need to have faith in your heart that everything will work out the way it truly should." Ikuko squeezed her daughter's hand. "Now, get a shower to freshen up and at least come have a cup of juice."

Serena nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at the picture of her and Darien on the shelf next to her bed, and she smiled; she would hear from him soon; his flight should have arrived in New York already, and he was taking a bus to Harvard.

**Harvard**

Darien stepped off of the bus and glanced at the campus map in his hand. He started towards the science building, pulling his luggage behind him. He was supposed to report to Professor Richardson's office, where he would receive his dorm assignment. He stopped a student walking out of the building and asked where the professor's office was and thanked the student before proceeding. Darien came to stand in front of a wooden door with the name Dr. Richardson written on the glass.

"Come in." was the husky reply to his knock. Darien opeend the door and found an older gentleman with white hair and bifocals reading through a text book. "Ahh, you must be Darien Chiba. Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dr. Felix Richardson, head of the science department at Harvard." The man extended his hand which Darien shook anxiously.

"Dr. Richardson; it is an honor. I apologize for what happen last year, and I am grateful for this second chance."

Dr. Richardson waved his hand dismissing the apology. "Darien, we talked about this already on the phone. You are a very intelligent young man, but you need to be aware that this will be intense work; you will have little time for anything else but research and homework. If you want to succeed, this must be your primary focus, understand?"

Darien nodded, determined to be successful at this, to achieve this dream at all costs. "I understand Dr. Richardson, and I promise I will not disappoint you."

"Great, now let's go meet your research partner and fellow classmate. She just arrived this morning." Dr. Richardson said as he led Darien back through the door and down the hall. The two men came to a door marked 'Advanced Research Lab' and pushed through. "Sage, are you here?"

"Yes, Dr. Richardson; I'm over here."

Darien turned to where the voice was coming from and was struck by the sight of a beautiful woman. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun, and she had a pencil sticking behind her right ear, she was wearing protective glasses, which she removed when Dr. Richardson addressed her again.

"Sage, this is Darien. Dairen this is Sage. You two will be working closely together all summer and will be classmates in the fall. Sage, Darien has the dorm suite next to yours, can you please show him where it is? And, then show him the project I want you two to start with?"

"Of course doctor, it would be my pleasure." She said smiling at the two men in front of her.

**Tokyo**

Serena drug her feet as she shuffled down the street. She was going to stop by the university to hear Mina and Raye sing with the group they were working with over the summer at a special camp for young people who wanted to be professional singers when they grew up. The two of them had such beautiful voices; Serena always felt better when she heard them singing. She raised her head when she heard Lita and Amy calling her name. Luna, who had been walking ahead of her, raced ahead and nuzzled the other two scouts' legs in greeting.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Lita asked concerned by the sadness that was still evident in her friend's eyes.

"I am feeling a little better after a talk with my mom this morning." Serena answered truthfully. Her mother had reminded her how important it was that she always have faith that her dreams would come true.

"I am so happy to hear that. Are you ready?" Amy said smiling encouragingly at her friend.

"Yes, I am excited to hear our friends sing. It is a dream come true for them to attend this program." Serena said smiling for the first time that day.

"Well, we'd better go or we will be late. Artemis said he will save us some seats." Luna said already heading down the street towards the univeristy. The other three followed behind her. They made their way into the auditorium and took the seats where Artemis was sitting.

"Hello girls. Serena, I am so glad to see you this morning." Artemis said smiling up at the princess, who returned his smile before she petted his head affectionately.

Mina and Raye waved at their friends from the stage, and everyone fell quiet as the program leader walked onto the stage. "Everyone, I have a very exciting announcement to make. I just received word that The Three Lights are reforming as a group and are here today."

"What?" Everyone in the room squealed. All of the scouts turned to look at each other: the Starlights were back: what could this mean?

-----------

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know a lot of you have been waiting for Seiya & Serena to see each other again. Well, they finally do in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please review and let me know what you think.

**Recap**

Mina and Raye waved at their friends from the stage, and everyone fell quiet as the program leader walked onto the stage. "Everyone, I have a very exciting announcement to make. I just received word that The Three Lights are reforming as a group and are here today."

"What?" Everyone in the room squealed. All of the scouts turned to look at each other: the Starlights were back: what could this mean?

**Back stage**

"Seiya, what is wrong?" Taiki questioned his friend. "Not used to this body yet?"

"No, Taiki. It isn't that. I am nervous, to sing again; it has been so long." Seiya responded his royal blue eyes lost in thought. Before, when the three of them had performed they had been calling their princess, but now, they were singing to find where their hearts belonged.

"Do you think the Princess is okay without us on this planet?" Yaten asked concerned.

Taiki stroked his chin for a moment considering his friend's words, "Yes, I do believe she is safe. She would not have risked her saftey again, not after we have finally rebuilt Kinmoku. She came back to Earth to learn more of their ways and understsand their cultures, sciences, and goverments. She wants to be the best ruler she can be; she is hoping to gain wisdom to assist her with that dream."

Yaten nodded in agreement. "I think you are right Taiki, so I will try not to worry."

Taiki laughed, "The only thing you have to worry about is if Mina has a boyfriend or not."

Yaten glared at Taiki, "Hmph, then you had better worry about whether some better looking and smarter guy scooped Amy up while we were away."

Taiki's eyes clouded, "Do you think it is possible for that to have happened in such a short amount of time?

Seiya spoke quietly, "It is always a possibility, but I do not believe those two would have forgotten their feelings for you so quickly. At least they had feelings for you, and you were not alone in your love for them."

Yaten looked at his friend alarmed by the hurt that was evident in his voice, "Seiya, how insensitive of us. You already know that Serena is with another."

Seiya nodded, " I know this, but I needed to see her again. I have to see that she is truly happy and then I can let her go from my heart for good."

Taiki and Yaten nodded with understanding; their friend loved this girl more than anyone; it had always been evident. "We will all sing and find our hearts' true paths."

Seiya nodded determined, "Yes."

The three of them heard squealing coming from the group on stage; they knew the program director must have told the group of their return.

Yaten smiling, "Well, I guess it is time to be idols again."

Taiki laughing, "Yes, and this time, no throwing out your love letters."

Yaten devilishly replied, "I'm hoping a jealous Mina will do that for me."

The three walked through the curtain and onto the stage. They smiled as the lights blinded them, and they couldn't hide their surprise when the lights dimmed and in the group before them, Raye and Mina were standing in the front row. Yaten could not tear his eyes from Mina.

"Yaten." Mina softly whispered.

The program director was walking over and shaking the hands of the three idols and thanked them for making an appearance. He was asking them some questions, and he did not seem to notice that Yaten had not torn his gaze from Mina's. The program director asked them if they would sing their old single for the group. Yaten finally tore his eyes from Mina and nodded along with the other two in agreement to the request.

The three were about to sing when they heard Raye scream, "Serena!" Everyone turned to see the dark haird girl racing up the aisle to where her friend had collapsed.

Seiya watched the scene in slow motion, and before he could stop himself, he had lept from the stage and was racing to the fallen girl. "Dumpling." He whispered softly as he took her from Raye and Lita's arms and held her close to his chest. He stood to carry her from the auditorium, when he was stopped by an angry voice.

"Get away from her." Amara said threatingly from the auditorium entrance way.

"Amara, please stop." Serena said weakly from Seiya's arms, before passing back out.

"Amara, you heard her. Now, let me through. Our tour bus is right outside, I can go lay her down, so she can rest." Seiya said glaring at the masculine female in front of him.

Amara stepped aside, but followed Seiya through the door. The rest of the scouts and the other two Starlights were not far behind. Seiya tenderly carried Serena onto their tour bus and laid her on the couch. Amara climbed in and sat at the table across from the couch; her sharp eyes never left Seiya, as he walked to the back and got a damp cloth and began to press it to Serena's forehead. Luna had climbed up on the couch next to Serena.

"Luna, what is wrong with her?" Seiya questioned Serena's constant companion.

"I think she just hasn't eaten very much in the past twenty-four hours." Luna said cautiously.

"Serena, not eat much. She must be seriously ill. We should take her to the hospital." Taiki said from the doorway. He wilted under the glare Seiya gave him and stepped back outside.

"I'll go get her some food." Amy offered and turned to leave when Luna nodded in agreement.

"Um, I'll go with you." Taiki stammered nervously.

"Okay, let's go." Amy smiled up at Taiki, which caused his cheecks to tint slightly pink.

**Harvard**

Darien opened the door to his suite and pulled his suitcase inside. He turned to Sage, who was waiting in the doorway. "Have you unpacked yet?"

Sage laughed, "Are you kidding? When I saw the list of projects that Dr. Richardson had for us for this week alone; I set to work immediately."

"That bad huh?" Darien said running his hand through his dark hair. He had better get back to the lab with Sage right away and get to work; he could call Serena later; even though it was night here; it was almost afternoon over there, so she was probably out with her friends having a good time. "Well, we have a few good hours of this day left. Shall we get back to work?"

Sage looked at him surprised, "Are you sure you are up for the challenge of working after such a long flight?"

Darien grinned at the red head, "Why, are you challenging me?"

Sage smiled, "Nah, I only challenge worthy opponents."

Darien chuckled and followed her back through the door towards the lab. He increased his stride to catch up with her and settled into pace with her when he finally caught up. "So, you're pretty confident in yourself?"

Sage stared straight ahead, "Of course I am. A person has to have confidence in themselves to be successful."

Darien looked up at the night sky, "I wish my girlfriend felt as you did. She is always lacking in self-confidence which causes her to question me and our relationship. Although, I know deep down she has an unbreakable faith in those around her."

Sage gave a look of pity, "I am not sure what to say, except I am sorry you must endure her lack of confidence, but I am sure she loves you very much and means well."

Darien smiled, "No need to apologize; she does mean well. She has the sweetest heart of anyone I know, but she is very young; it has caused a lot of problems in our relationship lately." Darien stopped and felt himself blush. " I don't know why I just told you all of that. I've known you for less than an hour."

Sage smiled brightly, "Do not apologize. It is good that you feel you can open up to me; we will be good friends, working closely together much of the time. We need to be able to rely and depend on each other."

Darien looked at her out of the corner of his eye; she seemed to possess the same warmth of spirit that Serena did, and he was glad that he would have a research partner with such a bright outlook on life.

**Tokyo –grocery store**

"Amy, what do you think we should get for Serena?" Taiki asked Amy as he walked beside her carrying the basket he had picked up at the front of the store.

Amy mentally told herself to sound calm and collected when she answered him, even though since she had seen him appear on stage, her heart had not stopped racing, "Well, I think perhaps some juice packs and perhaps some snacks that have both a lot of vitamins and sugar."

Taiki sighed internally, Amy did not seem the least bit phased by his return, in fact she had not even looked him in the eye yet. "That is probably best. She is your friend, so I will let you pick out the food. I'll just be your pack mule and carry it."

Amy giggled at his comment, "My, surely your idol status has not been reduced to such a low level as pack mule?"

Taiki smiled, finally he had made her laugh, maybe there was still some hope, "Well, we have been gone from the scene for a while. And, our last concert was kind of…"

"Explosive?" Amy said her eyes clouding at the memory.

"Horrific was what I was going for, but I'll make sure to tell our publicist to go with explosive, sounds better." Taiki joked in an attempt to bring the smile back to Amy's face. When she did not lose the somber look in her eyes, he continued, "Amy, we left so suddenly. I never got to tell you…" Taiki was interrupted by someone calling Amy's name.

"Amy? Amy! It is you." Taiki and Amy turned to see a striking, dark-haired young man their age calling her name.

"Greg?" Amy squealed with delight as she ran to the other boy and embraced him.

"Yes, it is me. I can't believe I haven't seen you in two years. You look amazing." Greg said as he returned Amy's embrace.

Taiki walked up to them and cleared his throat, "Hi. I'm Taiki."

Amy blushed, "Forgive me for being so rude. Taiki this is Greg he is a very old and dear friend. Greg this is Taiki a dear friend who also has just returned to town."

Greg shook Taiki's hand before returning his attention back to Amy. "I was going to call you. We just moved back two days ago, so I have been busy helping my parents unpack. I'll be attending high school with you in the fall, so I was hoping you'd show me around."

Amy laughed, "Greg, of course. You should know that after everything we've been through you don't even need to ask."

Much to Taiki's disgust, Greg took Amy's hand in his, "I'm so glad we will get to be a part of each other's lives again. Could we meet for ice cream tomorrow?"

Taiki cleared his throat, "Amy, don't you think we should get back to Serena?"

Amy turned her attention back to Taiki and was surprised by the anger she saw in his eyes, "Of course, you are right Taiki. Greg, call me, do you still have my number?"

"Yes, I kept it with your picture all of these years. I'll talk to you later tonight. I hope Serena is feeling better. Tell her and everyone else that I said hello." Greg called as he turned and walked away.

Taiki was already half way to the checkout till Amy caught up with him, "Taiki, what is wrong? You seem angry with me."

Taiki icily whispered, "Nothing."

Amy was stunned into silence by his sudden coldness; they had seemed to be getting along so well, before Greg had appeared. Amy's eyes lit up: could it be that Taiki was jealous of Greg, if so she would clear the air. "Taiki, I'm sorry for cutting you out of the conversation and for taking so long. Greg is an old friend, but nothing more, and I should not have spent such a long time talking with him when Serena is in need."

Taiki softened, "No, Amy, I'm sorry. I did not mean to sound so cold. I guess I was just enjoying having your full attention for the first time and did not appreciate his interruption."

Amy blushed at his words, "Well, how about after we get Serena on her feet and back home, we go to the arcade for a soda? You can tell me about how the rebuilding of your home went these past few months."

Taiki smiled as he lifted their bagged groceries into his arms, "I would like that very much."

**The Three Lights' Tour Bus**

Serena stirred and slowly opened her eyes; her skull was throbbing and her vision was blurry. "Ugh, I must have been dreaming."

She heard a deep male laugh, "That's what most girls say when they've fainted at the sight of me."

Serena's eyes shot open; she hadn't been dreaming: Seiya was there, leaning over her. "Seiya?"

She felt him take her hand in his, "Yes, Dumpling. It's me."

She felt warmth spread through her heart at the sight of her friend, "How? Why?"

Before Seiya could answer another voice, laced with acid cut in, "That's exactly what I want to know. Why in the hell did you return?" Amara glared at Seiya who was returning her glare with equal animosity.

Serena cut in before the two could start to argue, "Amara, my head hurts, please let's not do this now. Can you step outside and give me a minute or two to speak with Seiya?"

Amara was about to argue with her princess, but when she saw how pale Serena was, she thought better of it and merely nodded before leaving.

Serena tried to sit up, but she found her vision started swimming from the pain in her head. Before she could blackout again, Seiya put an arm around her and lifted her into a sitting position, and then he put a pillow behind her for support. "Thank you, Seiya. I am quite surprised to see you here. Is everything okay?"

Seiya stared into her blue eyes; they were exactly as he remember, but he noticed that her usual spark was dimmed, much like that afternoon on the school rooftop. "Everything is fine. The princess wanted to come back and study at a respected university on Earth, and she wanted us to sing again, so here we all are."

"I see, so that's why you came back." She said quietly not looking at him.

"No, I came along to make sure that you are happy." He said taking her chin and lifting it so her eyes were forced to meet his. "So, Dumpling, are you happy?"

Serena could not loosen herself from the pull she felt to Seiya's eyes. He had always had that effect on her. "I suppose I am as happy as I can be for the moment."

"You're avoiding the question, Dumpling." He scolded her for her evasiveness.

"I do not have the strength to talk about it now." Serena said, begging him with her eyes not to question her further.

"Okay, you escape for now, but we will talk soon and find out what has been going on in each other's lives." He said as he gave her the smile that melted all of his fans' hearts, but Seiya was only interested in melting one girl's heart: this pale, little blond whose hand he was holding.

The tour bus door swung open and Amy walked in with Taiki and the food. Seiya stood up, releasing Serena's hand. He nodded at Amy to take care of her and stepped outside, where everyone else was waiting. Serena sighed when Amy started lecturing her on taking better care of herself. "Okay, I will take better care of myself."

Amy's voice grew very stern, "No, Serena, you seem intent on putting yourself through more torment than what is necessary. Darien is not gone forever, and you will hear from him later today, so please, I am begging you, stop hurting your body. We can't bare to see you suffer."

Taiki's ears perked up at the news that Darien was gone. He wondered if Seiya knew that his competition was no longer around. He excused himself and walked outside, where everyone else was standing. He turned to Raye, "Raye, where has Darien gone that has Serena so upset?" Taiki judged from Seiya spinning around mid-conversation with Yaten that he did not know that Chiba was not in town.

Raye sighed, "Darien left yesterday to go study abroad, to make up for the time he lost last year. Harvard agreed to take him back."

"Harvard!" Yaten exclaimed with shock.

Taiki continued before Yaten could say something he shouldn't, "Ahh, I see. So, obviously, Serena is upset with this decision?"

Mina interjected, "Yes, she is devestated because she asked him to stay this time."

Amara scowled at the two inner scounts, after seeing Seiya's reaction to Raye and Mina's words, "You two need to keep your mouths shut. It is not their business what is going on in Serena's life."

Raye and Mina hung their heads, feeling embarassed by Amara's words, perhaps they had spoken out of turn. But a sweet voice from the tour bus caused them to raise their heads, "Amara, these three are our friends. Please, I am not upset with Raye or Mina for trying to explain to them why I am such a mess. I had just hoped to tell them myself." Serena said as she looked intently in Seiya's eyes.

Seiya now understood; she was hurting over Darien leaving her again. He nodded at her, so she knew that he understood why it had been too painful to talk about it while she was feeling weak. "Dumpling, I'm so sorry."

Before Serena could respond, Amara reached out and put an arm around her, "Come on Serena, I'll drive you home, so you can get some rest and get that phone call from Darien."

Serena nodded weakly in consent to the request and mumbled goodbye as she was led away by Amara. She glanced back at the group and caught Seiya's eyes; he smiled at her, which somehow let her know that he understood Amara's over protectiveness.

**The Tsukino House**

Serena was propped up against the pillows on her bed; she stared at the phone in her room. Her eyes had barely left it the over the past few days. She had felt so weak that her mother made her stay in bed and was monitoring her eating, but Serena had not eaten very much and her bones were beginning to become more noticable. She grimaced at a knock at her bedroom door. Her golden hair fell freely down her back because she had not had the strength to pull it up in her usual style. "Mom, I'm okay. I still haven't finished the tea you brought me up a while ago."

"Well then, I guess it is a good thing that I'm not bringing tea, just flowers." Seiya said with his usual cocky tone as he strolled into her room.

"Seiya!" Serena squealed out of embrassement of the idol catching her sitting in her pajamas with her hair a mess. She instinctively reached up to try and straighten it somewhat, but she stopped when he was suddenly sitting on her bed, forcing her hands away from her hair.

"I like seeing you this way. It makes you vulernable, which gives me the upper hand." He said his blue eyes boring into hers. "So, I've been in town for four days, and you, Dumpling, have been hiding from me the whole time."

Serena wilted under the intense gaze of the boy beside her; she did not know how to tell anyone that Darien had still not called her; he had only left a message with her mother while she was out the other day,saying he had arrived safely. "Seiya, I…" She stopped, if she told Seiya now; she'd break down again.

"It's okay. I know you are just scared of being unable to resist my charm, so you've been hiding out here in those adorable bunny pjs." Seiya said flashing a charismatic smile.

"Ugh, you are such a jerk sometimes." Serena said her blood boiling at his cockiness.

"Hmm, well, this jerk is taking you out for dinner tonight, so get up and get a shower. I can't be seen with a smelly dishelved girl." Seiya said talking over the next insult she was trying to muster.

"What if I refuse?" She shot back at him.

"Then, smell or not, I'll drag you to dinner, in your sleeping clothes if necessary. So, you decide." He said and she realized from his tone and the look in his eyes he was serious.

"You're impossible." She scathed.

"Ha, I'll take that as a compliment. See you in three hours, Dumpling. Wear a dress." He said as he walked out of her room.

Serena sat there for a minute, then decided she had been moping and it had not made Darien call her sooner. Even though he had told her he would call her, she had tried calling him late last night, but she had received his voicemail, so she had left him a message, saying she missed him and hoped his studies were going well. She had also sent him a letter this morning, telling him about The Three Lights returning. She had left out the part about her fainting though; she did not want him to worry.

---------

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. I will try to update as soon as I can, but it may be a week or so because as always life is getting in the way of fic. writing.

Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Everyone thank you so much for your reviews!! I am so sorry that I have not responded. I moved and have been without the internet for a week (dying without the internet is more accurate). Anyway, I am back in business, and I hope you like this latest chapter. Please read & review!!**

**I do not own Sailor Moon (sigh)**

**Recap from the end of the Last Chapter**

Serena sat there for a minute, then decided she had been moping and it had not made Darien call her sooner. Even though he had told her he would call her, she had tried calling him late last night, but she had received his voicemail, so she had left him a message, saying she missed him and hoped his studies were going well. She had also sent him a letter this morning, telling him about The Three Lights returning. She had left out the part about her fainting though; she did not want him to worry.

**Across town at Raye's temple**

"I still can't believe they've returned." Raye exclaimed as she swept the dirt from the porch.

"I know; now that they are back, I feel almost as if they had never left." Lita responded.

"So, Amy, how was your date with Taiki the other day?" Raye said devilishly.

Amy blushed, "Well, I do not know if I would call it a date, but we had a good time. We talked for hours, until Yaten and Seiya showed up and said they had to go practice."

"Sounds like a date to me." Lita said smiling at the happy expression on her friend's face as she talked about Taiki.

"So, where's Mina?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think she had volleyball practice." Raye offered.

"Oh, I thought maybe she was with Yaten." Amy said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I know. I thought those two would have gone on a date by now; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her when we were on stage the other day." Raye said tilting her head to the side as if the motion would give her an answer as to why Mina and Yaten had not yet met privately with one another.

"They barely spoke to each other outside of the tour bus. They just kept looking at each other and blushing, which is so unlike Mina." Lita added.

" Amy, so when I called yesterday afternoon and you weren't there, were you with Taiki?" Raye asked slyly.

Amy hung her head and blushed a deep crimson. "Well, um, actually, I was, uh, with Greg."

"GREG!!" Lita and Raye squealed at the same time.

"Yeah, actually, Taiki and I ran into him at the grocery store the other day, when we were shopping for Serena. He called later that same night, so we made plans for yesterday afternoon." Amy said, trying to avoid her friends' wide-eyed looks.

"Amy, two guys at one time? Who would have thought?" Lita said astounded.

"Hmmm, maybe there is something to all of this studying she does? Maybe I can study on how to snag two hotties at once…" Raye said thinking out loud.

Amy rolled her eyes, "I am not dating two guys at one time. They are both my friends. Neither of them has indicated that they want to be more; although, I really wish Taiki would…"

Lita put her arm around her friend in support, "I'm sure Taiki likes you, just be patient, even though he is a huge star, he may be unsure of how to approach a girl he truly likes."

Amy smiled, encouraged by her friend's words. "Well, maybe tomorrow I will call him."

"Good idea, now let's go get some food, I'm starving." Raye said setting down her broom and patting her stomach.

**In the Crossroad's High School gym**

"Whew, Jamie, I am beat." Mina said plopping down on the gym floor and smiling at the handsome dark-haired boy on the opposite side of the net.

Jamie laughing, "Well, well, giving up so soon are we?"

"Aww, come on captain slave driver. Take a break with me, and then we'll do one more set." Mina whined, while batting her eyes at the handsome co-captain of their club team, who had walked over and was standing above her.

"I have a better idea, lazy bones. You get up, we go one more set, and then, I'll take you out for some fountain sodas." Jamie said grinning down at the beautiful blonde.

"Hmmm, decisions decisions. Okay, who can turn down free fountain soda?" Mina said holding out her hand for him to pull her up, which he quickly obliged.

The two volleyed the ball back and forth across the net to each other; they kept moving faster and pushing the other's strength and skill to the limits, when the set they were playing had finished, they walked over to the net and shook hands. Then, Mina cooed, "I'm going to get a shower, and I expect you ready to get me my fountain soda when I get back."

Jamied laughed and nodded then jogged off towards the boys' locker room to get a quick shower. "Don't take too long or tomorrow I'll make you do four extra sets."

"Hmph, will not." Mina called and started towards the girls' locker room. Mina peeled off her sweaty cloths and climbed into the shower. She quickly washed off the sweat and put some conditioner in her hair. Climbing out of the shower, she quickly dried herself off and proceeded to dry her hair and pull it back in her typical partial up style. She threw her dirty clothes in her gym bag and left the locker room. As she entered the hallway expecting to see Jamie, she gasped at who was waiting, "Yaten."

Yaten knew that Mina was practicing volleyball in the summer; he had heard her telling Amara how much better she was getting now that her and the captain were working together during the week. Yaten needed to talk to her; she had barely spoken to him the other day, so he was not sure if her feelings were still the same, or if she had actually liked him at all: she had tried to snag all of The Three Lights at one point, but he somehow thought that he was special to her. His mind drifted back to the idol competition; their confrontation about her being in the contest. She just gets to me in a way that no one else does, Yaten thought to himself. When he heard her gasp his name, he doubted again if coming here was the right thing to do, "Uh, hi, Mina."

"What brings you to the school tonight?" Mina said, uncertain as to why the object of her affection was standing here, was he waiting for her?

"Well, um, truthfully, I …uh, came to see you. I heard you say you were practicing here on week nights, so I thought I'd stop by; we haven't really talked and I was hoping that we could, uh…" Yaten stuttered through but before he could finish his thought another voice interupted.

"Okay lazy bones, ready to go get some fountain sodas?" Jamie called as he stepped out of the gym, looking dashing with his hair damp and messed up.

"Oh, I see you already have plans. I apologize." Yaten said as he turned and abruptly walked away before Mina could respond.

"Yaten." She called but he kept walking. She clenched her hands into fists, and she softly whispered, "You misunderstood."

"Come on, let's go. He'll get over it." Jamie said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"You think?" Mina asked hopefully.

"Well, if he doesn't, you're going to have to finally get over him and agree to go on a real date with me and not one of these friends only dates." Jamie said winking at her.

Mina laughed and walked out of the school with Jamie's arm still around her; she did not notice Yaten standing behind a tree watching them leave together.

** The Tsukino House**

Serena stepped out of the bathroom; the hour long soak in the tub had done wonders for her spirit. She felt much more alive, and she was actually humming to herself as she crossed the hallway to her room, but she stopped dead when she heard her mother and father's voices.

"Ken, I really like that young man. I hope he keeps coming around." Ikuko said with a wistful sound to her voice.

" I agree, Ikuko, he could be a complete snob, but he just took our son out to play basketball with him. He was very polite too when asking permission to take Serena to dinner." Ken said approvingly.

Serena quietly entered her room as her parents' conversation turned to Sammy's soccer team. She couldn't believe that Seiya had taken her little brother out to play basketball. He had so much else to do, with singing and catching up on the school work the Starlights had missed during the past three months. Oh well, she did not have to think about it, her phone was ringing. "Hello." Serena asked.

"Hi Serena." A male voice said softly on the other end.

"Darien!?!" Serena squealed.

"Yes, it's me. How are you?" Darien questioned.

"I'm well. I just got out of the tub. How are you?" Serena said, feeling so much better at hearing his voice.

"Good, I just woke up. I thought I'd try calling and see if you were home. What have you been up to the past few days?"

Serena feeling silly at having worried and sitting around the house doing nothing, decided not to tell him she hadn't been well or out of the house since the day after he left. "Well, I ran into some old friends, who had been out of town. And, I went to have lunch with Molly and Melvin. The three of us are going to a movie this weekend. Um, and tonight, I'm going out to dinner."

"Wow, you have been busy. You probably don't even miss me." Darien teased.

"Darien, that's an awful thing to say; I miss you terribly. I wish you had not gone. I want you here with me; I do not feel strong without you by my side."

Darien's voice hardened, "We've been over this, so you are just going to have to accept that this is the way things are going to be, and I don't want you to worry if I don't call for long periods of time. Sage and I have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time."

"Sage?" Serena questioned.

"Yes, she's my research partner. Anyways, I can't talk long. I just wanted to hear your voice. Enjoy your dinner. I'll call you next week sometime. Love you."

Serena was quiet for a second before responding, "I love you too. Darien…" But, she did not get to finish her thought because Darien had already hung up the phone.

Serena returned the phone to its cradle and stared at it. He must be very busy to be so short with me on the phone; she smiled brightly, but he called, so he is thinking of me. She went to her closet to pick out a dress to wear to dinner with Seiya. She realized she had deliberately not told Darien about Seiya.

**Two hours later at the Tsukino house**

Serena heard her mother call up the stairs that Seiya was here for her, so she started slowly making her way down the stairs when she heard Seiya apologizing to her parents.

"Please accept my apology Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I should have asked permisson first before having Sammy come with me to my place. I only told you that we were going to the basketball courts."

Ken was shaking his head amused and Ikuko was chuckling when she said, "Seiya, you are too polite, and we have no problem with you having Sammy come to your apartment. We would not have let our son go play ball with you if we thought you were untrustworthy."

Ken finally stopped shaking his head, "Seiya, I appreciate your concern for us as parents. You'll make a very good father one day."

Seiya blushed, wondering what the two would think if they knew that he was a woman on his own planet. "Thanks, but I'm not in a rush. I want to keep singing and finish high school and possibly college. I would not mind acting in some more movies or musicals."

Serena walked out into the living room, and Sammy turned from the video game he had started playing, "Sis, Seiya took me to play basketball and really helped me improve my foul shot ratio. Then, we realized we had been playing for too long, so he didn't have time to bring me back here and get ready for your date, so I got to see his apartment and meet Taiki and Yaten."

Serena crossed her arms, "It's not a date."

Sammy was about to retort, when Seiya interrupted, "Nice to see you aren't going to smell for our date. " Serena's arms clenched at her sides and her face became red with frustration, but Seiya cut off the tirade before it could begin, "I promise to try and have her home at a decent hour, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino."

Serena opened and closed her mouth with no words coming out, when her parents smiled and her dad replied, "Oh, it's summer, you two kids just have fun. We know you'll behave. Serena, we'll see you at breakfast."

Serena hugged her parents goodbye and followed Seiya to the door, which he was holding open for her. She could have swore she heard her mother say that she should have invited Seiya to breakfast. Serena expected to see The Three Lights' car waiting to take them to the restaurant but instead she saw a horse drawn carriage. "Seiya, is this for us?" Serena squealed, delighted. She had always wanted to ride in a carriage pulled by horses.

"Um, no, I think it's for the other couple going out on a date." Seiya replied.

Serena's face fell, "Oh, really." Then she started looking around for another couple, "What couple?"

Seiya patted her head, "Oh Dumpling. I was just joking."

Serena stopped turning her head back and forth trying to find the other couple, "Grr, Seiya." But her resolve to be angry with him melted, when he walked over and opened the door with one hand and extened the other hand to help her up into the carriage."

She took his hand and climbed up in the carriage; he soon joined her and nodded at the driver to begin their ride. She couldn't help but look around in excitement as the carriage made it's way through the streets of Tokyo. The daylight was just beginning to fade, so the sky was full of bright hues of pink, orange, and purple. Serena kept waving at everyone they passed and 'oooooing' and 'ahhhhhing.'

"Oye, Dumpling, haven't you ever been down these streets before?" Seiya asked amused by her childlike interest in their surroundings.

"Hmmm?" Serena said as if noticing Seiya was there for the first time.

"Nevermind, I'm just glad you are enjoying yourself." Seiya said smiling.

The carriage came to a stop and the horses stomped and neighed. Seiya hopped out of the carriage and helped Serena down, and then he paid the driver and thanked him for his services. Serena was standing there looking around when she realized what restaurant they were in front of, Kaeru, the newest five star restaurant in Tokyo. "Seiya, isn't this restaurant impossible to get a reservation for?"

"Oh Dumpling, you forget how cool I am. Everyone wants me to eat at their restaurant. It's good for business." He said smiling at the fire his arrogance caused to rise in her eyes.

"Seiya, there are tons of guys that are a million times cooler than you." She said crossing her arms.

Seiya laughed and whispered in her ear, "By the way you look beautiful in that green dress."

She opened her mouth to reply when she realized he had walked away and was standing holding open the door to the restaurant. She glared at him as she walked by and turned and stuck out her tongue when he laughed at her.

The two were seated not too far from the window, so that Serena could look out at all of the people going by on the street. "Seiya, this place is amazing."

"Yeah, I know, just like me." He said cocking his head to the side and smiling as if for a camera.

"Oye, is there no end?" Serena said, but before Seiya could retort the waiter had come to take their order. The two were enjoying their dinner and making small talk about the rebuilding of Seiya's home planet, when Serena glanced out the window and promptly fell out of her chair.

"Um, Dumpling?" Seiya said confused about what had just happened.

"I think we have a personal fan club." Serena said her hand arising from about the table and pointing at the window behind Seiya.

Seiya turned to see a brief glimpse of Lita falling over Raye as the raced to get away from the window, which caused him to laugh. "Do you want me to see if they want to join us?"

"No, they are far too nosey. I wonder how they found us." Serena said climbing back into her chair, trying to maintain some diginity at the stares from the other patrons of the restaurant.

**Outside the restaurant**

Raye was helping Lita up, when a giggling female voice caused her to turn and let go of Lita's hand, thus causing her friend to fall down again. "Oh, hi, Michelle and Amara."

Amara was helping Lita to her feet, when she asked the four inner scouts, "What are the four of you doing here?"

Mina started to answer, when Amy cut her off, "We were just passing by and wanted to glance in on the new restaurant."

Michelle tilted her head to the side, realizing that Amy was not being completely honest, "Well, Amara and I are going there to have dinner, so we will catch you later."

Amy grabbed Michelle's arm, "Don't you want to come get something to eat with us instead?"

Amara smiled, "No, not this time, sorry guys."

The two walked away arm in arm, and Amy turned to the scouts as they watched the couple enter the restaurant, "This is bad, they aren't going to take it well when they see Serena and Seiya together."

**--------------------**

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of the story so far. I will do my best to respond to all of your reviews from now on! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing. I felt inspired, so I am updating sooner than I thought. I hope you enjoy this next chapter**** (it's a little bit longer). Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-I do not own Sailor Moon-just this story!**

**Recap from Last Chapter**

Michelle tilted her head to the side, realizing that Amy was not being completely honest, "Well, Amara and I are going there to have dinner, so we will catch you later."

Amy grabbed Michelle's arm, "Don't you want to come get something to eat with us instead?"

Amara smiled, "No, not this time, sorry guys."

The two walked away arm in arm, and Amy turned to the scouts as they watched the couple enter the restaurant, "This is bad, they aren't going to take it well when they see Serena and Seiya together."

**In the restaurant**

"So, what is the shrine like?" Serena asked interested in hearing all of the details of Seiya's planet.

Seiya was touched by her interest and was starting to answer when an icy voice cut into their conversation, "Apparently you need things repeated to you, for you to understand."

Serena gasped and Seiya's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Hello Amara, Michelle." Seiya said through tight lips, his body suddenly taut with emotion at their interference.

"You need to leave before you cause a scene." Michelle said to Seiya, keeping her voice very even.

"Hmm, and here I was thinking that we arrived first." Seiya said making no attempt to move.

"Hmm, then we will go." Amara said grabbing at Serena's arm, but Seiya knocked it away.

" I have her parents' permission to escort her tonight. Do you?" Seiya challenged.

"We are her guardians, and you are an outsider. " Amara snarled. She quickly grabbed Serena's arm and drug her out of the restuarnt; Michelle followed close behind. Seiya threw money on the table and followed them out of the restaurant.

Serena was trying to remove Amara's grip on her arm. "Amara, you're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry, kitten. I just wanted to get you away from the outsider." Amara said releasing Serena.

"Serena, you must listen to us, you cannot just openly associate with these outsiders. The last time they were here they brought Galaxia and almost caused our planet to be destroyed." Michelle said scolding the princess.

"You can't blame them for that. After everything, we've been through together, we should all be friends." Serena said with her big blue eyes pleading for her two guardians to understand.

"No, we can't be. Take her home." Amara said turning to the four inner senshi who had walked up to the small group.

Serena walked up to her friends and turned to Seiya, who was just standing by not saying a word. Serena pleaded with her eyes for him to understand, but he turned and walked the other way, ignoring her pleading.

**At the arcade**

"Come on, Serena, cheer up." Amy counseled.

"I don't know why they have to be like that; I'm not a kid. We weren't doing anything wrong." Serena whined, then took a big slurp of her milkshake.

Raye was shaking her wallet and muttering to herself that if Serena guzzled anymore milkshakes she'd be completely out of money. Mina comfortingly patted her on the shoulder and gave her a look that said, now you know why I didn't offer to pay for her comfort food.

"I think they are just concerned that you'll be confused again." Lita said musing out loud.

"Huh?" Serena said taking a breath after sucking up the rest of her milkshake in one breath.

"What, I think Lita means is they are just protecting you, in the only way they know how, by keeping outsiders away from you." Raye said sighing as she saw Andy making his way over with another milkshake for Serena.

"Another one Serena?" Andy said absently.

"Yes please." Serena said perking up at the sight of a fresh large milkshake being placed in front of her.

"Andy, what's wrong? You aren't yourself." Lita asked with concern.

"Uh, it's nothing." Andy said evasively.

"Did something happened with Rita?" Mina asked innocently.

The five girls gasped when Andy crumbled before them, and Raye grabbed him and stuck him into the booth next to Serena. "Andy?" Serena softly implored.

"Yes, something happened. Something horrible." Andy said his eyes starting to become slightly misty. "We broke up."

"You mean you just had a misunderstanding like before and will get back together once it's cleared up." Serena said optimistically.

"No, as in Rita and I have grown apart and there will be no getting back together." Andy said painfully.

"Oh." The girls said looking sympathetically at their friend.

"Do you think if you two see each other you may be able to put the pieces back together. You truly loved each other." Lita said, a strange look coming into her eyes.

"No, Lita, it's a nice thought, but you don't understand; the next time I see Rita, she'll be married." Andy said, a tinge of anger creeping into his voice.

"What?" Mina gasped.

"Yes, it was awful. When she left for abroad, I thought we would be okay. We could call each other and write. I was planning on going over and seeing her in a couple months, but things started going badly soon after she left. We kept missing each other's calls, when we did get a hold of one another, the conversations went well, until she started mentioning him. And, then all of a sudden she was too busy for me because they had work to do." Andy said not even trying to contain the anger in his voice.

"Him?" Amy quietly questioned.

"Yes, the guy who was attending the same classes with her. They studied together all of the time, and since neither of them knew anyone else. They hung out socially a lot. I guess they had so much in common that a natural attraction blossomed, or whatever, that's how Rita described it." Andy said seething.

"Andy, it's her loss. To let you get away, she must have somehow lost her mind." Lita said reaching across the table and laying a hand on his arm.

Andy looked at her hand on his arm, and he visably relaxed. "Thanks Lita. Well, I'd better get back to work. Thanks for listening girls." He said rising from his seat, giving them all one last smile before heading back to the counter.

"Poor Andy." Raye said watching the boy walk away.

"I can't believe Rita could hurt him so; I don't think I can forgive her for breaking his heart." Lita said her voice soft with fury.

"Lita, you're shaking." Amy exclaimed.

"You never stopped liking him, did you?" Serena said looking across the table at the brown-haired girl.

Lita blushed and turned her head so she was looking at the aisle beside her. "No, I never stopped caring about Andy; I just accepted the fact that he was in love with someone else and would never be mine."

"Hmm, a blushing girl. I wonder if she's thinking about us?" A cocky voice mused.

"Seiya!" Serena said her eyes opening wide. "I thought …"

"Oye, you worry too much. I only left so Amara and Michelle would go away. I knew your friends would bring you here and buy you milkshakes to help you try to quench the ache you felt at missing me." He grinned wickedly at her as he said the last part.

"Hmph. I did not miss you. Darien is the only boy I miss." Serena said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

"Well in that case, I'll just go talk to one of these other girls sitting at the table over there." Seiya said and started walking away, but was stopped as a little arm stuck out stopping him from proceeding. "Ahh, as I thought, you can't let me get away."

Taiki and Yaten laughed joining the group, and Yaten added, "More like she was trying to save those poor girls from having to put up with your swelled head." The two idols grabbed chairs and pulled them up to the table.

Seiya slid into the booth next to Serena and whispered in her ear, "I can't believe you doubted that I would be the one to take you home tonight. After all, I did promise your parents to get you home safely."

Serena blushed at the feel of his breath against her skin, which caused her stomach to tingle. She was not sure why she was having this reaction, but Seiya soon pulled away from her and joined the conversation at the table, but just as Serena was about to relax. He flung his arm behind her, loosely, but his fingers were brushing against her shoulder, causing the tingling to return. As if sensing her discomfort at his closeness, Seiya turned and winked. Serena resigned herself to the fact that he would probably not move his arm if she said something, so she simply enjoyed being with her friends, and somehow, all of the sadness she had been feeling melted away. And, she eagerly defended herself against her friends teasing. That night, when Seiya dropped her off, she slept peacefully.

**The Three Lights apartment**

"Well, I'm bushed and heading to bed." Yaten said as he yawned and stretched. "Is he still up there?"

"Yeah, he is." Taiki said glancing at the ceiling. "I think Seiya needed to let his brave face down for a while, being this close to her and not being able to be with her must be a constant torment."

"Yeah, I know how he feels." Yaten said sighing.

"Yaten, are you sure Mina is seeing that guy? Her eyes lit up when she realized you were there tonight." Taiki said carefully, so that his friend did not fly off the handle like he had earlier in the day when he returned from the gym.

"I'm sure. They walked out of the gym as a couple." Yaten said his eyes clouding.

"I think sometimes we misread the relationships between one another. If Amy had not clarified the other day, I would have thought that Greg guy was more than a friend, but he is not. Perhaps you should speak with Mina." Taiki offered.

"No." Yaten said firmly heading into his bedroom.

Taiki got up and headed up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door and saw Seiya sitting on a bench they had brought up the other night, playing his guitar. "Writing our next big single?"

Seiya lifted his head, "Something like that."

"I'm sorry." Taiki said watching his friends fingers dance across the strings of the guitar to a new melody.

"I knew they were together, but I had no idea how I would feel at actually seeing her again." Seiya said glancing out into the night sky.

"How is that?"

"I feel as if my heart is on fire, like an inferno is burning up inside of me, trying to consume me." Seiya said seriously.

"An inferno?" Taiki questioned confused.

"Yes, I can't explain it any other way."

"What do you think about Darien being gone?" Taiki said finally asking the question he had wanted to ask for four days.

"I think he has broken her heart again. There is this special spark her eyes are supposed to hold, and it is not there." Seiya said his eyes narrowing with anger.

"How do you know what this spark looks like?"

"I saw it once, in another place." Seiya said evasively.

"Well, Yaten is already in bed, so I think I'll crash too. Don't stay up too late we have studio time in the morning." Taiki said as he headed back down the stairs.

Seiya strummed on the guitar and crooned a few lines:

_I need to know_

_What do you want_

_Where is your heart_

_Taking us, it's killing me_

_Tell me now, should I stay_

_Or should I go…_

Seiya sighed and sat the guitar against the bench and glanced to the night sky, remembering when he, Serena, and Chibi Chibi had sat on a bench similar to this one and looked at the stars together. Seiya missed the little tot, and he was most afraid that he would never see the little blue eyed girl again.

He picked up the guitar and started to strum the same tune but changed the words.

_Your light outshines_

_The stars above_

_And I can't help_

_But wonder do_

_You know how_

_Much you're loved._

_I'm standing here_

_In front of you_

_Willing to die_

_Just so your light_

_Never leaves the sky_

_But I need you to say_

_That you want me to stay_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

Seiya stopped singing and hung his head. He looked at the moon as a tear rolled down his cheek, he raised his right hand to cover his chest. "I swear I'll find the perfect words."

**Harvard **

Darien ran his hand through his hair, which helped to relieve some of the stress he was currently feeling. He and Sage had been staring through microscopes for the past five hours straight, and he did not feel they were any closer to accomplishing the task of identifiying and labeling the four hundred slides that Dr. Richardson had assigned to them. "Ugh!" he groaned, "My eyes are killing me and so is my neck and back." Darien said stepping away from the microscope and sitting on the stool behind him.

Sage smiled sympathetically and rubbed her own temples, "I know, but we are so close we only have a hundred more to go. Don't be discouraged; you've been doing a great job." She said sweetly, trying to encourage her research partner. She continued when Darien's frown did not disappear, "How about if we get these done tonight; I'll cook dinner. I have been practicing my cooking skills, so do you want to come be my test dummy?" She said grinning devilishly.

At her expression, Darien left out a loud chuckle. "Okay, you're on, but I'll bring dessert and the wine." Darien did not know why, but somehow, Sage always managed to help ease the stress he had been feeling since this internship had begun. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the redhead pull one of the pencils out of her bun and write down a note on her paper. She really was a beautiful woman; he had been shocked when she said there was no one of special importance in her life.

"Staring at me, will not get you free dinner." Sage said, after catching Darien glancing in her direction. "Because those fifty slides you have there are not going to identify themselves."

Darien blushed and went back to work, but he could not help but steal one more glance at Sage and think how nice dinner was going to be later on this evening.

**Crossroads High School**

Amy walked down the hall, checking the piece of paper in her hand to make sure she was headed to the right classroom. She was not looking where she was going and bumped into a person standing in front of her, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She said bowing her head.

"Oh, Amy, that's okay. Are you taking this advanced biology summer course too?" Taiki said smiling down at her.

Amy felt her heart thumping as she gazed up into his eyes, why did he always make her feel weak at the knees. "Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Of course, I can't let you be one up on me in biology next term." Taiki teased.

"I thought you had to catch up on the three months of work you missed: how are you allowed to take this class?" Amy questioned.

"Oh, that, I finished that all by last night." He shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Now, you're just showing off." Amy said laughing.

"Well, maybe a little." Taiki said blushing. He couldn't help but feel his heart leap at her laugh.

"Well, shall we?" Amy asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I want to sit up front." Taiki said matter of factly.

'Ditto, I don't know how people learn sitting in the back of the classroom." Amy stated.

The two were not the first ones into the classroom, sitting in the front seat in the center of the classroom was Greg. "Hey guys." He called out, giving Amy an exceptionally big smile, which caused Taiki to frown.

"Greg, I didn't know you would be here." Amy exclaimed.

"Aww, Amy, come on. You should know by now that I can't resist a challenging class." Greg said his smile widening. "Here grab the seat next to me."

Amy sat down next to him, and Taiki sat on her other side. "So, how do you like being back in Tokyo?" Amy questioned.

"Well, I think the best part so far was the ice cream we had the other day. Other than that, I have been busy unpacking and organizing our home." Greg replied.

Taiki scowled at the knowledge that she had been out with Greg on her own: didn't she realize this boy liked her? "Say, Amy, I was wondering if after class you would like to, um, get lunch with me?" Taiki said trying to sound cool, even though he was exceptionally nervous at asking her out in front of the competition.

"Oh, Taiki that sounds great. Then, after lunch, I would like to show you the new exhibit that opened up at the museum two weeks ago; it is all about our solar system." Amy said flashing Taiki a big smile. She could not believe he had just asked her out. Other students started filing into the classroom, so Amy started to get out her notebook and organize her desk to her comfort level, while her head was down, Taiki and Greg glared at one another.

**Local café **

Amy was sitting at their booth waiting for Taiki to come back from paying the bill. She couldn't believe how amazing their lunch together had been. They never seem to run out of things to talk about; she felt so safe and comfortable around Taiki, yet she was afraid of losing him again, so she tried to control showing how much she truly liked the young idol.

"Hey Amy." Seiya called walking up to the booth. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, hey Seiya, Taiki and I were just finishing up lunch and are headed over to the museum. Do you want to join us?"

"AMY!!" What are you doing here?" Serena squealed, then saw Taiki walking back up to the booth, "Ooohh. You're on a date." Serena said with a knowing wide-eyed look.

Taiki smiled when Amy didn't deny that they were on a date, "Well, Serena, what are you and Seiya doing here together?"

Seiya cut off Serena, as she raised a hand in the air to deny that they were on a date together, "We brought Sammy out for lunch and are taking him to see the solar system exhibit."

Taiki glanced back and forth between Serena and Seiya; he noticed how Seiya seemed to shine brighter when he was near Serena and how when Seiya would say something to her or be looking at her, the Moon Princess's eyes would sparkle with a light even brighter than that she emitted when she was overcoming Chaos. "Great, then we can all go together, where's Sammy?"

"Here I am." Sammy said bounding up to the foursome. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, dweezle we are." Serena said glowering at her brother, who had actually self-invited himself out to lunch and to the mueseum, when Seiya had dropped by and asked Serena to come out with him for the day, but Serena had to admit that she was touched that Seiya included Sammy.

Seiya slid on his sunglasses and looked down at Sammy, "Come on, Sammy. She's just jealous because I let you have the last cheeseburger."

Sammy laughed and Serena scowled at both of the boys, before turning and stalking out of the café. Amy called after her and ran to catch up with her friend, trying to calm down Serena, whose hands were waving in the air, while she cried about how everyone always picking on her. The three boys followed behind shaking their heads. By the time they reached the muesum, Serena had calmed down, and the group was enjoying joking around with one another. Taiki and Seiya paid for the entrance fees, even though the girls and Sammy offered to pay for their own. They walked through the lobby and Serena was 'oohing' and 'awwing' over all of the large dinosaur skeletons. Sammy jumped out from behind a display causing Serena to scream and fall back into Seiya.

"Easy, Dumpling, not in public." Seiya said grinning down at her.

Everyone laughed, and Serena just walked away feigning anger, but then she turned around and smiled and stuck out her tongue at Seiya, which caused him to shrug and tug at his crescent moon earring and follow her. Sammy was wondering ahead of them, and Serena and Seiya found themselves alone in the dimly lit solar system display because Taiki and Amy had been distracted by another exhibit further back.

"The sun is beautiful isn't it." Serena stated looking in awe at the center of their solar system.

Seiya walked up and stood close behind her, "Yes, I agree. There's something about the star your planet revolves around; I can't explain it, but I feel some connection with it."

Serena glanced up at the dark-haired boy, and she gasped by how serious his expression was as he watched the display of the sun, with the planets moving around it. "Seiya?"

"Sorry, Dumpling. I was lost in thought." He turned and smiled down at her. "Where did everyone go? Hmm, I guess they knew you wanted to be alone with me."

"What?" Serena sputtered, but before she could retort Seiya leaned in so his face was only inches from hers.

"The spark is still missing from those eyes. I can't have that." Seiya said his breath gently heating her face, which was burning crimson at the fluttering she felt in her stomach at Seiya's nearness.

"Get away from her." A familiar cold voice said.

"Ahh, Amara. So glad you could join us. However could Serena and I enjoy our day without you popping by to ruin it?" Seiya said his voice thick with sacarasm.

"You need to heed our warnings. We will fight you if necessary." Michelle said her voice as frosty as Amara's.

"If that's what you want, but Amara, I haven't been fighting Galaxia this time around; I won't be such an easy target." Seiya said his blue eyes boring in to hers, showing her he was not about to back down.

"No, please stop. I don't want any fighting over me." Serena pleaded. She reached for Seiya's arm as he stepped towards the outer scouts.

At her touch, Seiya stopped and stepped back beside her, softy he said to her, "You are worth fighting over, and I will not stay away from you this time."

"Then we will destroy you." A new voice said entering from another entrance, and everyone turned to see Trista, with Hotaru in tow.

"Ahh, I see I have the entire outer scouts against me." Seiya said with mild amusement. "Amazing isn't it, that the scouts who are truly her closest friends approve of our relationship.

Serena was tugging on his sleeve, "Seiya, we don't have a relationship."

Amara ignored Serena's comment and proceeded to lambaste Seiya, "You are not worthy of even being in our princess' presence. You are not meant to be a part of this solar system so leave. You are not good enough for Serena."

Seiya's eyes narrowed as Amara voiced his worst fear, that Serena would feel that he was not good enough for her, but Hotaru cut off anything else by asking Serena, "What about Darien? Is he not the one you should be with, not out with Seiya?"

Sammy's voice stopped the outer scouts cold, "How dare you put Seiya down? And, Serena is not a princess, but she does deserve a prince of a guy, and I think that guy is Seiya." He turned his fury on Hotaru, "And, how dare you mention that guy's name. Who cares about Darien? He's done nothing but hurt my sister and disrespect my parents, by asking for her hand and then leaving without even fighting for her. He just gave up."

Amy and Taiki came running in after hearing the shouting, and everyone looked at Serena who was shaking at Sammy's words. "Sammy, that's enough." Amy whispered, knowing her friend was about to lose control.

Seiya put an arm around Serena, "As you can see girls, we came here as a group of friends today, not on a date. You should have more faith in Serena's morals."

The outer scouts wilted under Sammy's fierce glare, and they turned reluctantly and left the exhibit, knowing there was nothing more they could say in front of Serena's brother. Hotaru gave Sammy one last look, surprised by the emotional power this boy who was only two years older than her emitted.

"Seiya, can you please take us home?" Serena said quietly.

He squeezed her shoulder, "Of course, Dumpling."

**Back at the Tsukino house**

Sammy was sitting at the picnic table, glaring at the sun sinking lower in the sky; he was petting Luna who was sitting next to him. "They have no right to treat you that way, Seiya."

Seiya, sitting on the table itself, smiled down at Sammy, "It's okay Sammy; those girls are important friends of your sister, and they only want the very best for her; they are afraid that I may hurt her, so they are trying to protect her by keeping me away from her."

Sammy was quiet as he thought over Seiya's words, turning to face Seiya he responded, "But, I don't believe you would ever hurt my sister."

Seiya looked intently at the young boy and Luna, "No, I would give up my life before I would hurt Serena intentionally."

Sammy nodded an understanding passing between the two, and their content silence was interupted by the phone ringing. Serena picked it up, inside the door, so they were able to hear her side of the conversation.

"Darien, I'm so glad you called. Did my letter arrive?" She was quiet as he responded, "Oh, well it should be there any day. How are you?"

Seiya could hear the eagerness in her voice to talk with Darien, and he tried to ignore the heartache it caused within him "Oh, I'm so glad you are enjoying yourself. Well, today, I…"

Several minutes passed as Darien spoke and Serena was silent, but when she spoke again, her voice was taunt with emotion, "Darien, please don't go yet. I haven't told you about my day or anything." She paused again, and this time Seiya knew even with his back to her, she was starting to cry; Luna rose and went to her princess, "I am not trying to make this harder on you, and I'm not being selfish. I have not called since we spoke last week because you asked me not to, I want you to be happy."

Seiya clenched his jaw, controlling the urge to take the phone from her and yell at Chiba for hurting Serena. He glanced down and Sammy, seeing the same tension in her younger brother, he squeezed his shoulder, and Sammy nodded, another mutual understanding passing silently between the two.

"I see, then go. I don't want you to keep Sage waiting." Serena spat and then whispered to a dead phone line, that even the boys could hear beeping, "I love you." She hung up the phone and stood there like a statue for a few minutes.

Sammy looked at Seiya, his eyes flashing with anger at his sister's heartache, "Seiya, I need to go change and play some soccer. I'll catch you later, if I stay I'll say something to make it worse, take care of her till Mom and Dad get home."

Seiya nodded and stayed where he was; he heard Serena moving towards him, but he was silent still, until she sat down next to him on the table and he whispered, "Tears don't suite you, Dumpling."

She turned and looked at him, and the stricken look in her face broke his heart. She took a deep breath and started to talk, both to Luna, who had curled up on Serena's lap and to Seiya, who she was looking at with her tear streaked face, "After you left, things were going well at first, but within a week after you had left, Darien asked for my hand in marriage." Serena paused and Luna nuzzled against her to encourage her to continue; Serena looked away from Seiya at the ground as she continued, "My parents refused his request, and I refused to go against their wishes because they did not say we could never get married, just that we could not get married until I finished high school and at least one year of college. They were also concerned about his request because they had noticed his long absence. And, I could not tell them the truth of what happened; knowing my secret, I fear would only place them in danger. I did defend Darien to them, time and again. But, Darien was very hurt, so things became tense between us." She stopped, her eyes spilling over with tears at the memories of the hurtful words that had passed between them nearly three months ago.

"What about the picture in your room?" Seiya quietly asked, his mind flashing back to when he had come to see her last week to tell her he was taking her to dinner and had seen a wedding photo of her and Darien and the rest of the scouts.

"The last project in our economics class was to organize a mock large event. At the time, I thought organizing a mock wedding would inspire Darien to realize the real one would be soon, and I wanted him to see how pretty I would look in my dress." She said her eyes misting over with a lost wistfulliness. "But, in the end, it backfired; it made him angrier that we could not be together right away. Then, out of the blue, with only a night's warning, he told me he was going back to Harvard." Her voice quivered with something other than sadness, but Seiya and Luna did not question it; they knew Serena needed to let out all of these feelings and memories. "The first time he went, I did not ask him to stay because I knew he would, but this time, I guess I was selfish, and I begged him not to leave me. I wasn't ready to be without him, and I had this feeling that nothing would ever be the same between us; that his leaving was not for the year he said it would be, but that it will be a long span of time before we would meet one another again." She broke at this and burried her face in her hands. Between her sobs, she managed to get out, "I think there is someone else now at Harvard that has become important to him, more so than me, when we talk, he only talks of her." She sobbed and then raised her head and wailed, "Oh Darien."

Seiya pulled her against her chest, and as he felt her tears soak through his t-shirt, he looked at the sunset, how did he tell her that the someone else was his princess.

-----------------

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. Please review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who has read my story and reviewed it. You have no idea how much your reviews inspire me to keep writing, so please keep them coming!! I hope you like this latest chapter. **

**-I do not own SM just this story-**

**Recap of the end of the last chapter:**

Seiya pulled her against her chest, and as he felt her tears soak through his t-shirt, he looked at the sunset, how did he tell her that the someone else was his princess.

**Back at The Three Lights apartment**

"Seiya?" Yaten quesetioned after seeing the horrible mixture of pain and anger visable on his friend's face.

"I can't talk about it right now. Tell me about your day." Seiya said trying to distract himself from thinking of how much Serena was hurting right now and how powerless he was to make it all go away.

"Well, actually, I have some news you may not like; our publicist has opened a contest, for members of our fan club to win a date with each one of us."

"What?!?" exclaimed Seiya, " There is only one girl I want to be with, and she isn't a member of my fan club." He said sinking down into the couch.

"I don't want to date anyone but Mina, and Taiki doesn't want to date anyone but Amy, but we need to drum up our popularity again, so that we have a large crowd at our concert that is in a week and a half. We will need their support as we search for our hearts' true paths." Yaten said quietly.

Taiki walked into the room, and he glanced at the expression on Seiya's face. "Well, I guess he told you. And, I argued already, so don't bother, the publicist has already started advertising. The drawing is in two days, then they'll notify the girls and we go on the date the next day."

"Ugh, the timing could not be worse for this." Seiya said laying his head back and watching the ceiling fan spinning round. His friends were quiet knowing he was going to continue, "Serena is in a lot of pain; Chiba has hurt her, deeply. I also think it is quite possible that he and our princess are becoming involved with one another on a romantic level."

"What?" the other two Starlights gasped.

"Yes, I heard Serena mention the name she has taken on this planet, Sage." Seiya replied.

"I thought it was possible they may run into each other, when they mentioned he was at Harvard the other day, but I had hoped not." Yaten said his face darkening.

Taiki looked at Yaten, "You know, if she is involved with him; we will not interfere. Her happiness must come first; I refuse to act like Amara."

Yaten considered what Taiki had said, "Yes, I agree, but hopefully, if they are involved he treats her better than he has treated Serena."

Seiya nodded, but then his face contorted, "I don't know if I can ever forgive him for the pain that he has caused Serena. If he is falling for our princess, then he needs to let Serena go, so that her heart can be free to follow whatever path she chooses."

Yaten smiled, "You mean fall in love with you."

"No." Seiya said firmly, " I want her to be happy, no matter what that means, even if it means she is not with me."

Taiki and Yaten glanced at one another; they never ceased to be amazed at the depth of Seiya's love for the Moon Princess.

"Let's practice, we have a concert in less than two weeks. I want you to hear what I was working on the other night." Seiya said standing up and grabbing his guitar. "This is what I have so far." Seiya began to strum the same tune as the other night on the rooftop.

_Your light outshines_

_The stars above_

_And I can't help_

_But wonder do_

_You know how_

_Much you're loved._

_I'm standing here_

_In front of you_

_Willing to die_

_Just so your light_

_Never leaves the sky_

_But I need you to say_

_That you want me to stay_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

Seiya finished and looked at his friends, who were nodding their heads. Taiki started to sing,

_When first I came, I thought I knew_

_What I was searching for but then_

_I turned around and found so much more_

_In you and now I can't forget the_

_Love I felt that night when everything_

_Was set right. I had to leave but I've_

_Returned and now…_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_I look into your eyes and my_

_Heart can't imagine us ever_

_Being apart, when we are _

_Together it feels like time_

_Stops and we've reached forever._

Taiki stopped and Yaten began to croon,

_You've saved me, gave up your life_

_And when I thought I lost you that night_

_I realized that by your side was where I_

_Always want to be, don't go just yet_

_princess because…_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_Tell me now, the time is here_

_What's your heart whispering in your ear_

_Let go of all your fears, I promise that I_

_Will always be near. I love you princess and.._

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

The Three Lights nodded, with some more practice and working on the music itself, they were ready to sing to the three princesses who had captured their hearts.

**Three days later, at the mall**

"Oh, let's go look in here." Serena cried excited at the large sale sign she saw on the store's window, so she grabbed her nearest friend which happened to be Raye and pulled her into the store.

"Oww, Serena, can you please not rip my arm off?!" Raye scolded.

"Oh, Raye, come one I don't want to be the only one who misses out on the sale." Serena said, smiling.

Raye just shook her head; she was glad that Serena was having a good day. Everyone was so worried about her; Serena was usually the unbreakable pillar of cheer that led them through and showed them the silver lining, but her happiness seemed so infrequent lately. Amy, Mina, and Lita were walking into the store behind them, when they heard Mina gasp. In the back of the store was Yaten, he was with another girl; she was hanging all over him.

"Um, Mina, isn't that the girl that gave Serena the love note to give to Yaten last year?" Amy asked.

Mina bewildered by the sight of Yaten with another girl, could only nod at her friend. When the girl grabbed a hold of Yaten's hand and batted her eyes at him, he did not move away, and Mina's eyes clouded with hurt, "Yaten." She whispered.

Yaten was so irritated by this girl, who had won the contest, now she was hanging on his arm. He knew part of the agreement was that he had to allow arm and hand holding, but they could not make him enjoy it: there was only one girl he wanted hanging on his arm, and then he heard her voice whisper his name. Yaten whirled around and saw Mina looking at him with pain-filled eyes, pain he caused. He started to say something, but the pain left her eyes and was replaced by anger. She narrowed her eyes at him, turned up her nose, spun around, and walked out of the store; her friends all shook their heads at him and walked out with her. "Damn it." Yaten swore.

"Is something the matter, Yaten, my love?" the girl hanging on his arm purred.

"Yes, and I'm not your love; I'm your date for the day. And, you have two hours left to be my date, so let's get this over with." Yaten snarled upset that he had another set back with Mina.

The girl pouted but realizing he was right, decided to make the best of their date and yanked him off to the next store.

Mina was hugging her sides and rocking on her heels when her friends finally caught up to her. She was muttering to herself, "I can't believe he has a girlfriend."

Amy touched her friend's shoulder, "Mina, there has to be an explaination. Yaten is crazy about you. He wouldn't see another girl."

Mina turned on Amy and raged, "Then, what the heck was that."

Serena, Raye, Lita, and Amy all looked at Mina; they weren't sure what to say, so they took her by each arm and led her to her favorite store which was having a clearance sale; the thought of her most beloved brand of clothes available at half price seem to slightly raise her spirits. The girls enjoyed picking clothes off of the racks, and they were back trying them on, with the exception of Serena who had purchased a pickle and pretzel on the way to the store and was devouring them. They heard her exclaim with a mouthful of food, "Taiki."

Amy finished zipping on the dress she was trying on and burst through the door excited to see him, but instead, she felt her heart stop at the sight of him holding hands with another girl, a girl who looked familiar; Amy was fairly certain the girl was in their summer biology class. "Taiki?" Amy questioned; she could not believe what she was seeing.

The girl with Taiki narrowed her eyes at Amy, when she saw the way Taiki was looking at her. Taiki went to reach for Amy, but she went back in the changing room and into the stall that was hers and shut the door, sinking down in the bench. She hung her head: how could he.

"Taiki, who is this girl?" Serena questioned the pickle still in her mouth.

"I'm his date." The girl snapped and pulled Taiki by the hand out of the store.

Taiki gave Serena a pleading look, but she just cocked her head to the side, pickle juice running out of the corner of her mouth. "I wonder what that look was for." Serena mused outloud as the other girls came out, all changed, when Serena told them what had happened, they went in to get Amy. After several minutes, they all emerged, and Serena enfolded her friend in a hug. "Amy, it has to be what you said before; you and Taiki are dating; there is no way he'd go out with another girl."

"Then why was he holding her hand, why was she calling herself his date, and why did he have such a guilty expression on his face.?" Amy raged. Then hung her heard, "I have no reason to be mad; we aren't official dating. He's a free man, free to see whomever he chooses."

The girls left the store, very somber indeed. Their happy day was not turning out so well, and Raye glanced at Serena, if Taiki and Yaten were both here on dates, it stood to reason that so was Seiya. Raye wondered how her friend would bear seeing Seiya with another girl, no matter what Serena said, Raye knew that Serena had very strong feelings for Seiya; they shared a connection, one that ran far deeper than friendship. Raye knew that if Serena had met Seiya first there would be no question; she would have given her heart to him completely. However, Darien was in Serena's life, and she would never leave him for another, no matter how much she cared about the other person.

They group stopped because Serena now had a craving for a cherry slushy. As the four scouts turned around with their slushies, while Serena paid, they stopped dead in their tracks. Seiya was a short distance away with the girl who was number one in his fan club she was holding his hand and laughing at what he was saying; his back was to them, so he did not see them. They turned to stop Serena from seeing, but it was too late; she had stopped slurping her slushy and was staring at the pair with a strange look in her eye. The girl saw Serena over Seiya's shoulder and before he could react she grabbed him and kissed him firmly on the lips. Serena dropped her slushy on the floor, which caused someone walking by to swear loudly. Seiya pushed the girl off of him and turned to see what the commotion was, and his heart stopped when he saw Serena looking at him, with the same eyes she had after talking with Chiba on the phone the other night. She turned and ran the other way as fast as she could; she made it to the parking lot before she felt a strong grip on her arm, causing her to spin around.

"Aren't you going to give me a chance to explain?" Seiya begged.

"You don't have to explain. You are on a date with that girl. I have no right to ask for any more detail." Serena said trying to break free from his grip.

Seiya grabbed her other arm, ignorning her struggling and pulled her close hugging her to his chest, "Dumpling, it's nothing. I swear." Before he could explain further a girl's voice cut them off.

"Seiya, we are still on our date."

Seiya glared at the green haired girl, "No, that ended when you broke the terms of our agreement and kissed me. Go home."

The girl was about to argue but the look in his eyes scared her, so she left the two alone, as did the other scouts who were standing close enough to hear if Serena would need them, but far enough away , that the two could feel that they had some privacy.

"Dumpling, this whole day was arranged by our publicist to draw back a lot of our old fans. He had a contest for three girls from our fan club to win a date with each of us. That was all this is; I have no room in my heart for that girl." Seiya said stroking her head, that she had not removed from his chest. He felt her sigh, and he knew she had accepted his words as the truth.

She pulled away from him suddenly and he braced himself for the lecture of not telling her sooner, but he was pleasantly surprised when she called to the other scouts, "Hey Mina, Amy, it's okay. They were only with those girls because those girls won a contest to date them for a few hours today."

Seiya smiled, his arms still around Serena, with her back leaning against his chest. "Dumpling, how about tomorrow, we all go to the amusement park? It will be a good chance for Taiki and Yaten to beg forgiveness. What do you say?"

Serena turned back to face him, still letting his arms around her, she smiled up at him, and for a second, he saw that spark as she nodded yes.

**That night at the arcade**

The five girls huddled in a booth, discussing the day's events. Mina for the thousandth time asked Serena, "So, it was just a publicity stunt?"

Serena scowled, at being interrupted from eating her third cheeseburger, "Yes, Mina. And, before you say it again. You missed the contest because none of you checked out their new website."

Amy sighed, "I feel so silly. I never should have doubted him and run away. I wonder if he will be mad at me."

Serena waved her hand, "Oh, no, you'll see tomorrow when we are all at the amusement park together."

Lita was only half listening; she was watching Andy as he approached their table. "Hey Andy." She said brightly, hoping to pull him out of the funk he was obviously in this evening.

Andy did visably brighten when he heard Lita's voice, which was something that did not escape the hawk eyes of her friends. "Hey Lita, everyone. What are you up to this evening?"

"Not much, just discussing what we are doing tomorrow." Raye responded.

"Speaking of what we are doing tomorrow, Andy are you off tomorrow?" Lita asked.

"Actually, I am. Why?"

"Would you like to go to the amusement park with us tomorrow?" Lita asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

"I'd love to. What time?" Andy asked.

"How about we all meet here at nine? We're supposed to meet Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten at the park when it opens at ten." Amy interjected.

"Great. It's a date." Andy said winking at Lita as he walked away.

The other four girls giggled at the lovestruck look on their friend's face.

**The Amusement Park**

The five girls and Andy made their way through the crowds to the amusement park, laughing at the jokes Andy was telling them. As they drew close to the entrance way, Serena saw The Three Lights waiting for them. They were all dressed down in shorts, t-shirts, hats, and sun glasses to hide who they were from the crowd. Serena started toward Seiya and found herself tripping over a perfectly smooth sidewalk, but before she could hit the sidewalk, Seiya had her by the arm helping her back to her feet.

"Oy, Dumpling, you need to stop swooning everytime you see me." He said looking down at her, his twinkling eyes barely visable through his sunglasses.

"Hmph, I am not swooning. I would never swoon over a conceited jerk like you." Serena said, which caused his smile to spread.

"Hey Andy, I'm glad you came today." Seiya said, pretending that Serena had not said anything at all.

Taiki walked shyly up to Amy, "Amy, um, about yesterday…I, uh."

Amy blushed and hung her head, "Taiki, it's okay. Seiya explained it to Serena, and besides, I have no right to tell you not to see other girls."

Taiki started to say something more, but with a crowd watching he held back, just content for the moment that Amy was not mad at him. "How about we go see the new space ride they put in?"

"I would really enjoy that." Amy said smiling, and the two left together.

"Mina." Yaten started.

"Don't you Mina me." Mina said her nose sticking in the air, "You could have told me that there was a contest so that I could have entered to win."

"What about Jamie?" Yaten threw back at her, but then he blushed when he realized everyone was listening.

"Jamie is my teammate, nothing more." She said her eyes flashing, "Which I would have told you last week, if you had given me a chance and not just walked out."

Yaten hung his head and muttered, "Okay, I'm sorry about both last week and yesterday."

Mina smiled, "Great, now make it up to me by winning me a giant stuffed animal." She took the silver haired idol by the arm and steered him into the park.

Lita, Raye, and Andy said they were headed for the stage area, where an up and coming singer was supposed to be putting on a performance. When they asked if Serena and Seiya wanted to hear it, both shook their heads no. When the other three left, Seiya turned to Serena, "Well Dumpling, it seems you managed to get me all to yourself again. A devious plot indeed."

She crossed her arms and walked ahead of him into the park, her two pony tails trailing after her. "I did no such thing. Why on Earth would I wish to be alone with you?"

Seiya laughed and caught up to her, linking his arm through her's, "Where to?"

Serena thought about it for a second, "How about we go to the animal exhibits?"

Seiya nodded and the two started walking in a content silence for about ten yards, when Serena squealed suddenly causing Seiya to nearly fall over himself. He shook his head that she had her face pressed up to the Carmel Apple vendor's window. He sighed and took out his wallet; he knew yesterday when he made the offer that today was going to put a serious dent in his savings, but he loved to see her so happy. She was chewing on the apple, when she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Dumpling, what's wrong?"

"Myai maouth iiz schstuk toisgethir" She said through clenched teeth.

Seiya looked down at her wide-eyed, "What?"

"She said: her mouth is stuck together." A sweet voice called from near by, and Serena turned to see Molly and Melvin walking towards them hand in hand. "Hi, I'm Molly and this is my boyfriend Melvin."

Seiya relishing Serena's current situation, "Hi, I'm Seiya, Serena's boyfriend, it's nice to meet you." Seiya ignored the furious look Serena gave him while shaking her head furiously at his statement.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him, "Hmm, well mister, I've been Serena's friend since we were little kids, and last I checked, her boyfriend was at least four years older than her." Serena shook her head in agreement at Molly's words.

Seiya laughed, "Okay, busted. But, I am a good friend of Serena's, so I am very happy to meet you Molly and Melvin. Would you like to join us in looking at the animal exhibits?"

"Ehh, no thanks. We just came from there." Melvin said as he shook the hand Seiya had extended.

"Okay, well we are all meeting up for lunch at the restaurant by the lake around noon, would you care to join us?" Seiya said, hoping they would because he could see how happy Serena was at running into them.

Molly and Melvin looked at each other and then nodded.

Serena finally getting her jaw unstuck, "That's great guys."

Seiya smiling as she finsihed off the rest of the apple in a couple bites, "Well there goes my peace and quiet for the day." He yelped when she pinched his arm.

"Serves you right. Well guys, have fun, we'll see you at lunch."

Seiya and Serena made their way through the animal exhibits, and Seiya couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes at how excited she got at every animal they passed; he loved how she looked at things as if it was the first time she was seeing it. Her energy was contagious and people around her always responded, but she was always lost in what she was doing or thinking and never noticed. By the time, they reached the end of the animal exhibits, they had time for one more ride, and since the haunted house was near by, they decided to give it a whirl. They climbed into the two seater cars, and they started into the dark haunted house. They were barley inside, when the ride stopped, the lights still off, Seiya smiled as Serena instinctively snuggled closer to him; he reached out and put his arm around her, "Don't worry Dumpling, I'll protect you from whatever monsters are lurking in the dark." Seiya said comfortingly, but he was humbled when the ride suddenly started and he left out a high pitch scream at the monster that was right in front of him.

Serena chuckled, "I guess it is I who will be protecting you."

"Hardly." Seiya mumbled embarassed.

The ride ended after much screaming on both of their parts and their laughter at their fear carried them to the restaurant where they found all of their friends waiting. Serena immediately noticed that Raye seemed down in the dumps. "Raye, what's wrong?" Serena said, taking the seat next to Raye.

"Nothing." Raye said coldly.

Serena just gave Raye a bewildered look, but Lita chimmed in, "Well, it turns out the up and coming idol, is none other than Chad."

"Chad?" Seiya asked as he slid into the seat next to Serena.

"He used to work at Raye's grandfather's temple." Lita explained.

"I see, so why is this upsetting to you Raye?" Seiya questioned.

"It's not. I don't care about seeing him." Raye cried, hurt evident in her voice.

Serena gently touched her arm, "Raye, what happened?"

Raye teared up, so Lita answered for her, "Well, after he finished the set, which by the way his music sounds great; he's really improved with his travels over the past year."

"He has not, he's terrible." Raye scathed.

Lita continued ignoring Raye's comment, "We tried to go talk to him, but he was surrounded by girls, when Raye called his name; he looked up at us, waved and then went off in the other direction with the girls all following behind."

Serena's face became serious, "Oh Raye, I see. You have lost your ability to charm him, so you are mad."

Raye glared at Serena and snarled, "That's not it at all idiot, you don't understand."

Serena glared back at her friend, "I am not an idiot. If you're not mad that he isn't responding to your charm, what is it then?"

Raye looked down at the empty space on the table in front of her, "Nothing."

Serena was about to start to hound her, when Seiya touched her arm and shook his head no, so Serena shrugged and asked everyone else how their morning had been. The group was chatting it up, and Serena could not help but notice how well Lita and Andy were getting along. She watched Mina and Yaten, who seemed to have mended fences, and Amy and Taiki were back to being their old selves. Molly and Melivin were telling Amy and Taiki about Melivin's internship, and Serena chuckled internally knowing that Amy and Taiki understood what was being said to them, unlike her the other day at the park. Now, she just had to do something to cheer up Raye who had not really lifted her head from looking at the table. Serena sipped her drink and glanced around the restaurant looking for a guy to hook Raye up with, when she spied Chad.

"Chad!" Serena bellowed and waved her hands like a crazy person, causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at her, and it caused Seiya to nearly fall off his chair.

Seiya sat up and looked at her, "Dumpling, have you lost your mind?"

Chad sauntered over to the table, "Hey Serena, everyone. How are you?"

Raye gasped, "How can you ask that after blowing us off earlier?"

Chad shrugged, "I had to go to a press conference; I did not have time then. Now, I do." He pulled up a chair between Seiya and Melivin. "Serena, is this your new boyfriend?" He asked nodding at Seiya, whose arm was resting on the back of her chair.

"No." Yes" Serena and Seiya said simultaneously.

Serena glared at Seiya, who shrugged feigning innocence. "We are very good friends, that is all." Serena said to Chad, shooting daggers at Seiya.

"I'm Seiya." Seiya said shaking Chad's hand.

Chad looked at him intently, "Holy Crap. You're Seiya Kou of The Three Lights."

Seiya smiled, "Yeah, but don't say that too loud, we are out just trying to enjoy ourselves as people today not idols." Seiya said indicting Taiki and Yaten who were across the table from him.

Chad sputtered, " I can't believe this, I've wanted to talk to you guys after I heard you were reforming your group."

Yaten cut him off, "Chad, no business today. Stop by the studio sometime, we can talk then. Today is just to spend with good friends."

They were all interupted by the waiter who took their orders; Chad had decided to join them for lunch. The group was having a good time, as they finished their dessert, and as Serena finished her second piece of chocolate cake, Seiya took her by the arm, "Come on Dumpling, time to go and see the rest of the park. See everyone later." He waved and pulled Serena along with him.

"Bye everyone." She muttered with chocolate crumbs still on her face. "You don't have to be so bossy, maybe I did not want to spend the afternoon with you."

Seiya laughed and pushed his sunglasses on his face as they exited the restaurant into the bright afternoon sun, "Not possible. No girl can pass up a chance to hang out with me."

She shook her head at him and crossed her arms, "You are so full of yourself."

Seiya laughed, "No, the problem is, you are not confident enough in yourself."

She was about to argue, when she spotted a new ride, which then caused her to forget that she was mad at him and pulled him along this time to the ride. Seiya smiled at the feeling of her thin little fingers gripping her his arm. He was so glad she was just simply happy today, that was all he wanted. They climbed into the ride together, which was a spinning ride, and by the time they got off, both of them were ready to lose their lunch, so he pulled her over to the sky lift, which took riders over the park. He smiled as they climbed higher, and Serena glancing down at the ground beneath them, squealed at their height and slid closer.

"Dumpling, you have wings, why are you so afraid of heights?" he questioned.

"I've only flown with them twice, under extreme conditions, and I don't know if I could just summon them and fly." She said looking up at him.

Seiya smiled down at her, "I'm sure if I was in danger of dying, you would find the ability to fly and catch me."

"Hmph, let you fall is more like it." Serena said crossing her arms, feigning irritation.

Seiya laughed so loud that the people several chairs ahead of them turned around to see what was going on. He grew serious, "I'm glad to see that you are having such a good day today."

Serena who was watching a bird fly by turned and looked back up at him, "Thank you, Seiya."

He smiled understanding why she was thanking him, but he refused to let her get too serious, "Don't thank me yet, the day isn't over. "

The two spent the whole day together, riding every ride in the park and playing every game. Seiya won a large stuffed bear, holding a heart, and when Serena went to reach for it, he pulled it away. She whined, "Not again. Come on, you know you'll give it to me eventually."

He laughed at his predictability with her, "Okay, you got me, Dumpling." He handed it over to her and chuckled at her delight as she squeezed the bear. Night had fallen, and the park would soon be closing, so they got on the only ride they had not ridden yet, the Ferris Wheel. They paid their tickets and climbed inside the car, the door shutting behind them. "What are you thinking, Dumpling?" Seiya questioned as she looked through the glass at the lights of the park.

Her voice was very content, "I was just thinking that I don't think I've been this happy in such a long time."

When she turned to look at him, Seiya saw tears brimming in her blue eyes, "Dumpling." He said concerned.

"Oh, Seiya, it's okay. I'm not sad, really. I'm just so happy." She said looking at him a smile hovering on her lips.

Seiya moved across the booth, causing it to rock and when he sat down, she fell against him as the car swayed, Seiya tilted her chin to look at him, "Then, you can stop crying because I can't bare to see tears in those eyes of yours."

Serena knew she shouldn't be this close to him; she had Darien, she loved Darien, but right now in this moment, she felt that leaning against Seiya and watching the park spin around them, was the right thing for her to be doing, as if being in Seiya's arms was somehow where she should be in this moment. She ignored the voice that reminded her that no matter when it was, she always felt at home in Seiya's arms.

---------------

**A/N: Well I guess this was a little long…I hope you like****d it though. Thanks for reading, please review and let me know your thoughts and if you want me to continue the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks everyone who read and reviewed; your reviews inspire me to keep writing this story, so keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.**

**-I do not own SM, just this story-**

**Recap from the end of the last Chapter**

Serena knew she shouldn't be this close to him; she had Darien, she loved Darien, but right now in this moment, she felt that leaning against Seiya and watching the park spin around them, was the right thing for her to be doing, as if being in Seiya's arms was somehow where she should be in this moment. She ignored the voice that reminded her that no matter when it was, she always felt at home in Seiya's arms.

**The next day at Raye's temple**

"So, you spent the whole day together?" Serena questioned a blushing Raye.

"Yes, after you and Seiya left together. Chad asked me if I wanted to come with him to see the animal exhibits, so I said yes, and we just ended up spending the whole day together." Raye said looking up at the sun shining down.

"Then, why don't you seem happy?" Amy questioned, as she played with the bracelet Taiki had bought her yesterday.

"Because, everything was different. Chad used to always listen to me, and yesterday, he barely listened to me about anything that I wanted to do." Raye moaned.

"Did you have a bad time?" Lita questioned.

"No, actually, I had a great time." Raye replied.

"Then, what's the problem?" Amy asked.

" I don't know. I just feel like everything is different between us." Raye said sadly.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Serena added. She continued before Raye could interrupt her, "You and Chad could never seem to get things right before, but maybe now, that he is finally standing up to you. The two of you can finally find that middle ground you've needed for so long."

Everyone turned and stared at Serena, and Mina said, "Holy moly, when did you get so intuitive Serena."

"I don't know. I guess I must have always been this way." She said smiling and standing up.

"Hmph, I think it's the affect Seiya has on you." Raye said slyly baiting her best friend.

"Seiya does not have an affect on me." Serena shot back.

Everyone laughed at this because they knew she was only lying to herself, but they were just glad she was happy. They continued discussing their day, and everyone started to pick on Lita because Mina and Yaten had spied her and Andy leaving the park hand in hand.

"We've agreed to take things very slowly. He still needs to get completely over Rita. I told him that I will not be a rebound." Lita said smiling as she thought back on her day with Andy. Everyone agreed that this was best, and the group headed out for ice cream.

**That night at the Tsukino house**

Serena yelled that she'd get it as the phone rang; she picked up the phone in her room and was happy to hear Darien's voice on the other end, but her happiness was soon cut short by the coldness in his tone.

"Serena, I got your letter yesterday." Darien said accusingly.

"Oh, I'm so glad. I haven't sent another one because I was afraid that maybe the address had been wrong, but I'll make sure to start sending you one every day now." She said brightly, not sure why he sounded so upset, maybe he had just woken up.

"That's all you have to say?" He questioned.

"Oh, no, I have so much to tell you about. There has been so much going on here." She said so happy he was finally going to get to hear about everything.

"That's not what I meant, how could you not tell me Seiya has been back in town for over two weeks." Darien growled.

"What?" Serena asked dumbfounded by his anger.

"When did you see him first?" he asked.

"The day after you left." Serena said quietly.

"So, why is it two weeks later that I'm hearing about his return?" Darien was about boiling at this point. "Did you keep it a secret on purpose?"

Serena was horrified at how angry he was with her, "No, not really. Maybe at first I did because I didn't want you to worry about anything."

"So you lied to me?"

"Darien, this is silly. You know I love you; we've committed ourselves to each other. Seiya is a dear friend, nothing more." Serena said, trying her best to convince her boyfriend to understand.

"I don't want you to see him." Darien stated.

"What?" Serena yelled, "How can you ask me not to see my friend?"

"He does not think of you as a friend, so therefore, I don't want you to see him anymore." Darien stated simply.

"No, I will not blow off Seiya." Serena said.

Darien very quietly said, "I see."

"Darien, you're being ridiculous. I would never ask you to stay away from a girl, who was your friend."

"I've never lied to you about a girl either."

" I did not lie, you never give me a chance to talk anymore. You're too busy talking about you and Sage." Serena shot back.

"Oh, so here at last your insecurites come out. I don't have time for this. Think about what I said Serena. I've got to go…."

"I know, Sage is waiting." Serena spat.

"Actually, she is, we have work to do. I'll talk to you next week." Darien said hanging up once again without telling her he loved her.

Serena slammed down the phone, shaking with fury, as tears streamed down her face. She crumbled to the floor and turned to sob on her bed. Luna who had heard the whole conversation from her positon on the bed next to where the phone was, could not believe what was happening. Serena and Darien were falling apart; she did not know how much longer the couple could make it at this rate. She nuzzled Serena and whispered soothing words as Serena cried into her arms, muttering Darien's name over and over again.

**At The Three Lights Studio **

Seiya was straightening his red suit, listening to Taiki, Yaten, and Chad iron out the details of the agreement they were coming to, regarding the concert that was coming up next week. Everyone stopped talking when their was scratching at the studio door. Yaten opened the door and gasped when Luna came inside. Taiki asked Chad to follow him, so he could show him the rest of the studio. When the two boys had left, Luna jumped up into Yaten's lap.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Yaten said as he stroked her head.

"It's Serena." Luna said, turning from Yaten to look at Seiya.

"What's wrong with Serena? I just saw her two days ago, and she was very happy." Seiya said concerned.

"Well, she was happy, truly happy, something that has been missing for quite some time, which is why I'm here; she's been crying all night, until this morning she made herself sick. Her parents, the scouts, me, no one can get through to her. She refuses to eat and is so pale." Luna said her eyes watering at her princess' pain.

"Chiba called her again, didn't he?" Seiya said his voice filled with anger.

"Yes." Luna whispered, as Yaten stroked her back trying to comfort her.

"What did he say to her?" Seiya asked, turning to look out the studio window in the direction where Serena's house was; his fists were clenched in rage.

"He yelled at her for seeing you." Luna said miserably, knowing that it would hurt Seiya to know that Darien had used him to hurt Serena. Seiya pounded his fist against the glass and turned and walked out the studio door, with Luna running after him. "Where are you going?" Luna panted trying to keep up.

"Where do you think, Luna? She needs me." Seiya said breaking into a run.

Luna stopped and watched as his red suite faded into the night. She mused out loud, "I can't help but wonder if we've all been wrong and Darien is not the one destined to be with our princess. I need to go meet with Artemis."

**Tsukino**** House**

Ken opened the door to their house, wondering if Serena's friends had come back again, but he was surprised to see Seiya standing there, his brow covered in sweat and out of breath from running the whole way to Serena's house. "Seiya, are you okay?" Ken questioned stepping aside to let the young man enter.

"I heard that Serena is not well, and I came as soon as I could." Seiya panted.

Ikuko rose and went to the kitchen to get the young boy a glass of water. She handed it to him along with a paper towel. "Yes, she's been a mess since last night." Ikuko sighed before continuing, "Darien called her and even though she hasn't said what happened; I believe they had a terrible fight."

Seiya wiped the sweat from his brow and took a sip of the water, "May I please go see her?"

Ken and Ikuko glanced at one another, then nodded. Ken looked the young man in the eye, "Seiya, I don't' know how you do it, but when you're around, we feel like we have our daughter back. You always find a way to make her smile. Please go to her, bring her back."

Seiya nodded at the two and headed up the stairs, when he reached the top, he saw Sammy sitting in the hallway his head hanging into his hands. Seiya touched him on the shoulder, and Sammy raised his head seeing Seiya he smiled and said, "Thank God." Sammy got up and went downstairs with his parents.

Seiya knocked gently and opened the door; he could hear her sobs. She was curled in ball on her bed; she looked so small and frail. She lifted her head when she saw him enter the room, and weakly whispered, "Seiya."

He quickly crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, and she left loose a new stream of tears. He let her cry like this for several minutes, before he said, "Tell me what happened."

She was still leaning against his chest, so she sat back where she could look him in the eyes. "Darien received a letter that I sent him over a week ago, telling him that The Three Lights were back in town. He called furious at me for not telling him sooner. He accused me of lying to him. I tried to explain that I had not wanted him to worry; that I loved him. I told him I had not really had a chance to tell him since he had only called me twice. He told me not to see you anymore."

Seiya had kept very quiet as she talked, but he softly asked, "Is that what you want?"

Serena shook her head, "No, of course not. I told him it was silly that I would never ask him not to see a girl. I mentioned how he always spoke of his research partner Sage, and he became more angry and defensive. Seiya, I think I am losing him."

Seiya took a deep breath; he had to tell her the truth. "Dumpling, you can't lose something if it never was truly yours. If Darien loves you, truly loves you, he would not hurt you so much. I believe Darien cares a great deal about you, and I believe that he loves you, but he does not love you with his entire soul, as you try to love him with yours."

"Seiya, you do not know Darien. How can you say such things?" Serena asked, her heart ripped apart at the simple truth in Seiya's words.

Seiya became angry, "Because, I know you. Because, I love you, and I would rather die than be responsible for hurting you as he is hurting you."

Serena gasped, "Seiya!"

Seiya held up a hand to her mouth, "I have to tell you something, and you will be very angry at me, but please know, I was torn between loyalty and love. This girl, you believe Darien is involved with, I think it is my princess, Princess Kakyuu."

Serena's mouth fell open and then she closed it again, finally she managed to squeak out, "Sage is Princess Kakyuu?"

Seiya nodded, "Yes, I am almost certain they are the same person. I am sorry I did not tell you when you first mentioned the name to me." Seiya said hanging his head, afraid that now Serena would truly not want to see him for withholding this information from her.

Serena touched his face, "Seiya, how could I be mad at you? She is your princess. I do not think one of my scouts would find it easy to give away information about me, if they had been asked to keep my identity a secret, which is what I am guessing your princess did." Serena smiled when Seiya lifted his head and nodded, she continued, "Well, at least I understand why he is falling for this other girl."

Seiya touched her hand which was still on his cheek, "I love my princess; she is very dear to me. But, as a man, I cannot understand ever loving anyone but you." Serena was about to say something, when he cut her off, "No more tears, Dumpling. You do not know what is going to happen, but you need to believe in yourself and know that you can survive anything. So, get up, get a shower. I'm going to go help your mother make you some tea."

Serena nodded, knowing that arguing with Seiya when he was like this was futile. "Seiya, I take three lumps of sugar."

Seiya laughed, "Okay, I'll see you in a little bit. Get a shower, you'll feel better."

**Harvard, six days later**

Darien strolled down the moonlit path with Sage at his side. They were laughing about the movie they had just seen. Darien felt so alive, so happy; he realized he was falling for his research partner, but he knew she would not return the feelings as long as he was in a relationship. He glanced down at her; she looked beautiful with her red hair blowing softly in the breeze. He had to follow his heart; tomorrow morning he would call Serena; he did not want to hurt her, but he knew that was all he was doing. He thought back over this lifetime and the last, why was it that nothing seemed to fall into place for the two of them? He loved being with Serena, but he felt more complete with Sage at his side.

"Darien, you're lost in thought of all a sudden. Why so serious?" Sage said glancing up at him.

Darien smiled at the girl by his side, "Sage, I have much to tell you. Can we have dinner together tomorrow night after I return from the expo I'm attending in the afternoon with Dr. Richardson?"

Sage laughed, "Well Darien, since it's your night to cook, we'd better be having dinner together."

Darien smiled and the two walked back to their suites, where Sage kissed him goodnight on the cheek, before keying into her suite. As he entered his own suite, Darien touched the spot where her lips had brushed his skin; he had to find a way to break it to Serena as gently as possible; he knew the young girl would be devestated, but he had to follow his heart, and he could hear it clearly telling him that Sage was the one he should be with, Darien knew that he was giving up on the future he had seen with Serena, but he never believed in being chained to fate; he believed the future was what a person made of it. He picked the picture of him, Rini, and Serena up; he stared at it intently for a moment before sticking in the bottom of a drawer. He would need a good night's sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day in more ways than one.

**Tsukino**** household**

"Sammy, get out of the bathroom. I need to get showered and get ready for the concert too!!" Serena yelled pounding her fists on the bathroom door.

"The gates don't even open for another hour and a half. Don't worry, we already have tickets, thanks to Seiya." Sammy yelled back through the door.

Serena growled at the door, but her retort was cut off by the phone ringing. "I've got it." She yelled, racing to the phone. "Oh, hey, Mina."

"Serena, are we all still meeting at your house? I'm here with everyone at Raye's and wanted to double check."

"Yes, my dad said he arranged for two cabs to take everyone." Serena said happily, excited for this evening and Seiya's first concert since the Three Lights had reformed.

"Okay, see you in about an hour." Mina said cheerfully, equally excited.

"Bye." Serena said, and seeing that Sammy had finally vacated the bathroom, ran in it quickly to get around. She was humming to herself when she finished and was drying herself off.

Luna smiled at her, "You seem very happy tonight."

"I am very happy tonight. I can't wait to wear this pink dress I bought when Molly and I were shopping the other day." Serena said holding up a knee length pink dressed that tied around the back of her neck, which left her shoulders and back exposed.

"Do you think you'll be warm enough in that?" Luna questioned.

"Oh yes, Seiya said they sold out, so there will be a ton of people jammed into the concert hall; the body heat alone will keep me warm, but I bought this white shawl to bring as well." Serena smiled as she combed and dried her hair, pulling it up into her favorite style; she knew Seiya would be disappointed if she tried to wear it any other way. She had just finished tying the dress around her neck, when the phone rang again. "Hello? Oh, hey Seiya."

"Dumpling, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming."

"Of course, you know it would take a disaster for me to miss your first concert back." She said smiling into the phone.

He laughed, "Well, try not to have any disasters or to take the bus by yourself this time."

"I won't, silly, since you got my family tickets too, my dad arranged to have everyone picked up here at my house. They should be here in about an hour, and we'll leave then."

"Did you get the backstage passes for afterwards?" He asked.

"Yes, stop worrying. I'll see you on stage and then I'll see you afterwards."

"Okay Dumpling, I've got to go. I can't wait to see that new dress you told me about." Seiya said smiling at how she must look right now.

"Bye, see you soon." Serena said and hung up the phone.

She had just dabbed perfume on her neck when the phone rang again. "Oh my goodness, aren't we a popular household tonight?" She picked up the phone, "Hello, oh, hi Mr. Toshito, yes, I'll get him." Serena sat down the phone and yelled down the hall, "Dad, phone, it's Mr. Toshito." Serena listend for her dad to pick up the phone, then hung up and went back to getting ready for the concert. She glanced at the clock and realized her friends would be arriving shortly, so she picked up her hand bag and went to head down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, the phone rang again, "Hello."

"I've been trying to call you for over an hour, but the phone line has been busy the whole time." Darien said frustration evident in his voice.

Serena sighed and rubbed her temple; she did not want to fight with him tonight. "I'm sorry Darien, everyone is busy getting ready for The Three Light's concert, so they've been calling confirming plans."

"So, you're still seeing him?" Darien asked, a tinge of jealousy evident in his voice.

" I told you he was an important friend to me, and I won't turn my back on a friend." Serena said simply.

"I see. Serena, I need to tell you something, and I do not want to ruin your evening, but I cannot wait another day, so forgive me for the bad timing." Darien said his voice suddenly becoming thick with emotion.

"Darien? What is it? What's wrong? You sound so upset. Are you okay?" Serena said her voice concerned.

" Serena, I can't be with you anymore." Darien said.

Serena hesitated before responding, her heart pounding in her ears; she could not have heard him right, "Darien, I'm sorry; I must have misunderstood. I thought you said you did not want to be with me anymore."

"I did. There is no easy way to say this; we've been through so much, and I do love you, but I have fallen in love with someone else; someone who understands me." Darien said quietly.

"Darien, what about everything that has happened, that should happen?" Serena wailed.

"I can't live for that Serena. It's not enough to make me happy. I'm sorry." Darien whispered, hating the pain he could hear in her voice.

"Oh, Darien, please don't do this, come back home. We can fix this if we are together." Serena begged.

"I don't think we can be fixed; I don't think my heart is whole with you anymore." Darien said, trying to be gentle with what he was saying. "I'm sorry, Serena, I have to go; my professor is waiting for me. Please, be happy, forget about me." Darien hung up the phone.

Serena screamed as the front door opened and her friends came piling in.

**The concert hall**

"Where are they?" Taiki said pacing back and forth. "Chad is on his last song; we'll be on in less than five minutes."

Yaten nodded; he was worried too. "I cannot believe they would miss our concert."

Seiya's eyes were staring out into the crowd from behind the stage curtain. "They would not miss it. I spoke to Serena; she was excited to come. Something is wrong. I can feel it; she's in danger." Seiya turned to leave, when Taiki grabbed his arm firmly.

"Seiya, we cannot leave now. We have fans that are counting on us." Taiki stated, but any argument was cut off by the rumble of thunder outside.

"The storm is worsening, the rain is coming down in torrents." Yaten said his eyes filled with concern at the thought of Mina out in this weather.

Chad finished his song and bowed to a cheering crowd. The Three Lights took the stage as Chad cleared off, giving them a quizical look as to where their friends were, but Taiki shrugged. Seiya scanned the crowed, and the empty seats in the first two rows, made his heart ache, maybe she had decided to stay away from him after all. He picked up the mic and was about to sing, when lightening struck the building, plunging the concert hall into darkness. The emergency generator kicked on, but the equipment was not working. The announcer came out, and he cleared the idols off the stage. The crowd was irritated that the concert was being postponed, but Seiya was relieved; he did not think he could sing their new song without Serena here.

"Sammy?" Taiki said surprised.

Seiya whirled around, to see a very wet little boy, leaning against the door to their dressing room, "Seiya, quickly. Serena, she's missing."

"What?" The Three Lights said at the same time.

"Right before we were ready to leave, Darien called, he broke up with her. She started to wail like she was dying. No one could reach her; she ran out in the storm; we haven't been able to find her. Everyone's been out looking for her for an hour. I'm so afraid; I've never seen her like this."

Sammy collasped, and Yaten grabbed him, turning to Seiya, "Go, we'll take care of him."

Seiya ran out and looked up into the cloud filled sky, watching the lightening bolts flash throughout the city. He looked to where the moon should be, and whispered, "Please, I pray, help me find her." He felt his heart surge with emotion and ran into the night.

**-------------**

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Make sure to read and let me know what you thought.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** First a massive thank you to those of you who have R&R. I hope you like this latest chapter; it's a little long, and I'm going to be interested to hear what you have to say about this latest chapter.

-And, I don't own SM, just this story-

**Recap from the end of the last chapter**

Seiya ran out and looked up into the cloud filled sky, watching the lightening bolts flash throughout the city. He looked to where the moon should be, and whispered, "Please, I pray, help me find her." He felt his heart surge with emotion and ran into the night.

**At the pier**

Serena stood in the rain; her beautiful pink dressed was clinging to her skin, her hair was soaked as the rain ran through it. She stood overlooking the lake, unaware of all around her, especially the narrow neon green eyes that watched her. The eyes began to move closer to the rain drenched girl, but the creature stopped its movements when it felt a strong surge of power come running down the pier towards the girl.

"Dumpling!" Seiya called, running towards her; his suit and hair were soaked, but he did not notice; he was so relieved to have found her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "I know your heart is broken, but you can't do this to yourself. If you stay out here, you could get struck by lightening." The pier was rocking as the water swelled against it. Seiya shook her gentely trying to get her to respond.

"Oh Seiya." Serena croaked, as her eyes finally focused in on him, and she collasped against him. He picked her up into his arms and walked back the pier with her cradled to his chest.

Seiya felt another presence nearby, something was watching them, but with Serena's present condition, he could not take the time to look around. He hailed a taxi cab and instructed the driver to take them to Serena's house.

The green eyes watched the two leave the pier; he considered attacking since the Moon Princess was weakened, but the presence of this boy had thrown him for a loop. The power this Seiya emitted was comparable to that of the holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal. The creature shook its head; he would find a time when the princess was alone and then he would kill her and take the crystal. He did not worry about following the two of them; the light the Moon Princess gave off would be easily found by his tracker. He snapped his fingers and vanished into the darkness of the night.

**At the Tsukino house**

Ken heard a car pull up and ran to the door, to see Seiya climbing out of the taxi with Serena in his arms. Ken yelled into the group sitting in the living room, "She's back; Seiya has her."

Ikuko, Lita, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Andy rose to their feet. Seiya walked in, the water still dripping from his and Serena's clothes. He was still holding her, when he looked at Ikuko, "Ms. Tsukino, I would never presume to tell you what to do in your house, but I believe she needs to take a soak in a very warm bath." When Ikuko nodded and started towards the stairs, Seiya turned to the scouts, "Raye, Amy, go with her. I'll bring Serena up." The two girls nodded and headed up the stairs behind Serena's mom. Seiya turned to the other two girls, "Mina, have Mr. Tsukino show you were the fresh sheets are and make up a fresh bed for Serena. Lita, you and Andy, please make some very warm tea for her." Everyone nodded and set about what doing what Seiya had asked of them. Seiya carried the shivering form of Serena up the stairs and into the bathroom. He gently handed her over to her mother and two friends.

Seiya walked out the door and peaked his head in and saw Mina making Serena's bed up. He turned around when he heard Ken call his name, "Seiya, come here." Ken called from down the hall. "Is Sammy okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Tsukino. Taiki and Yaten were going to dry him off and bring him over; they should be here soon." Seiya said tiredly, "Sir, I want to apologize. I have no right to come into your home and give instructions to people, you and your wife especially. Please forgive me for my rudeness."

Ken laughed, "Well, Seiya, I think at this point, you can call Ikuko and I by our first names. And, you are right, normally it would be unforgivably rude, but you found my daughter when no one else could, and I don't why I know this is, but I know you saved her tonight, and I trust that you barking orders at everyone was out of concern for my daughter and to make sure that she makes it through this night with as little pain as is possible under the conditions." Ken said extending his hand which Seiya shook, "Now, young man, get in my wife and I's bathroom and take a long hot shower. I'll lay out some old cloths of mine for you to wear. And before you ask, I insist you stay the night, Serena may need you, and her friends will be sticking around for a while yet."

Seiya nodded appreciating the consideration; he pulled off his wet suit and climbed into the shower. He let the hot water hit his face, enjoying the warmth returning to his body. He could see Serena in her drenched pink dress, standing on the pier: the emptiness in her face, the pain when he shook her out of her shock. He did not think he could hate someone as much as he hated Chiba in that moment for putting her through this pain. He finished the shower and threw on the sweat pants and t-shirt, Mr. Tsukino had laid on the bed for him. He toweled his hair dry and pulled it back into a pony tail. He hung up his towel and picked up his wet cloths. He walked by the bathroom and paused to listen; he could hear Ikuko talking softly to her daughter, but he could hear Serena crying, sobbing why she was not good enough, what she had done wrong. Seiya had to control himself from knocking open the bathroom door and cradling her in his arms. He walked down the stairs, and Mina took his wet cloths so she could wash and dry them for him. He saw that Yaten, Taiki, and Sammy had arrived and were sitting on the couch. "Sammy, are you okay?" He asked the young boy who looked miserable.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just really worried about my sister." Sammy said sadly.

Seiya motioned for Yaten to move, and he sat down next to the young man. Yaten got up and went to help Mina with Seiya and Serena's laundry. Seiya put an arm around the young man, "Sammy, you may find this hard to believe but your sister is the strongest person I know, and even though she is hurting now, she will get through this with all of us here to support her, and she will be happy again. I promise you." Sammy nodded and held his head up, showing his resolve to believe in Serena.

Lita handed Seiya a cup of tea, "Here Seiya, drink this, you need to warm up too." She walked over and sat next to Andy, who put a comforting arm around her.

Raye was standing next to the bookshelf looking at a picture of Serena with her family, "Where was she?" She questioned, without turning around to face Seiya.

"She was standing on the edge of the pier near the park." Seiya said his eyes clouding over as he thought of the state she was in when he found her.

Amy started to cry softly, and Taiki pulled her into his arms, whispering comforting words to her. Mina and Yaten returned to the room; Yaten was holding Luna, who looked miserable. She jumped down out of his arms and climbed up on Seiya's lap and nuzzled his chest. It was the only gesture she could give him to say thanks with Sammy and Ken in the room, but Seiya knew what she was doing and he petted her gently whispering, "Luna, I promise you; I will see her through this."

"Sammy, it's been a long night. Go up to bed." Ken said gently to his son, who started to protest, but Seiya squeezed his arm, and Sammy groaned resigning himself to the fate of going to bed while everyone else was still awake.

Everyone sat quietly around, listening to the rain outside. After several minutes, Ikuko came downstairs; her eyes weary and brimming with tears; she walked to her husband who had stood and moved to her; she let herself be folded into his embrace. "Oh, Ken, our poor little girl." She cried softly for a few minutes; everyone remained quiet, watching, some of the girls were wiping their eyes. Ikuko raised her head, "Seiya, I don't know what she would have done without you. If you had not found her…" Ikuko's voice cracked.

Seiya was shocked when the woman moved away from her husband and gave him a big hug, "Ms. Tsukino, Serena is my dear friend; I would never abandon her."

Ikuko nodded, "I know, and Seiya at this point, please call me Ikuko. Girls, I put Serena into bed, but I know she is not sleeping, please go see her. I think she would probably drink some of Lita's tea, with a little prompting from the four of you."

Taiki and Yaten said good-bye to Amy and Mina. They patted Seiya on the back before heading out the door and back to their apartment for the night. Andy gave Lita a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand, then followed the other two out the door. Seiya was left sitting in the living room with Serena's parents. Ikuko went and brought a clean pillow and some blankets for Seiya, for when he was ready to fall asleep. The four girls came down the stairs, and they all looked so sad.

"She's still awake, but she's stopped crying. She drank a little bit of the tea, but we couldn't get her to agree to eat anything." Raye said sadly. The girls said goodnight and left for the evening.

Ikuko and Ken said their goodnights to Seiya and went upstairs to check on their daughter before bed, leaving Luna with Seiya. The cat turned to Seiya, "Seiya, thank you."

"For what Luna?" Seiya asked raising an eyebrow.

"For being the one that pulled her back tonight." Luna said sincerely.

"You don't have to thank me for that, now go to her. I don't want her alone." Seiya said softly.

The cat nodded and started up the stairs, when she looked back, she saw that the young man, who was staring out the window at the rain, had silent tears running down his face.

**Early in the morning at the Tsukino household**

Ikuko came downstairs to see Seiya covered in flour, trying to make pancakes. "Need some help?"

"Maybe a little." The boy said grinning sheepishly. The two whipped up some pancakes, and Ikuko told him to take them upstairs to Serena, who was still sleeping. He knocked on her door, and he entered quietly. "Dumpling." He said softly, and Luna stretched and woke up at the sound of his voice. "Hi, Luna. Can I have a few moments?" The cat nodded and jumped off the bed and left the room. Seiya gently shook Serena until she opened her eyes, "No more sleeping or feeling sorry for yourself. I, with some help from your mother, have cooked you breakfast." He said as he indicated the pancakes covered with fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

"Oy, Seiya, my tummy hurts, I can't eat." Serena whined and tried to pull the covers back over her head.

"No, no more sleeping. Now, get up." He stood and pulled the covers off of her. She squealed and sat bolt upright.

"How dare you?" She yelled.

"No, how dare you?" Seiya said angrily. "You worried everyone sick; you went out in a severe storm, and because of your actions, you put your friends and family in danger while they went out looking for you, but more than anything, you put yourself in danger. Why?"

Serena was shocked; she had never seen Seiya truly mad at her, but he was now. "Because, Darien broke up with me. I was devastated." She shot back at him.

"I know he did, but that pain is not an excuse for endangering yourself or anyone else." Seiya scolded. He was about to continue when Serena bolted for the door and into the bathroom. He heard her throwing up and covered his mouth, trying not to be sick himself. After several minutes, she came back into the room, looking a little green. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess my stomach is just upset from all the emotions I am feeling." She said tiredly and sad down on the bed. Seiya said down next to her. "Thank you for coming after me last night."

"Dumpling, if you want to thank me, you'll show me that inner strength I know you have and stop letting this hurt control your life." Seiya said rising.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going home to get some clean clothes and then I'm going to the studio. I'll call you tonight. Remember, no more tears." He said waving as he walked out the door.

**A week later, at Raye's temple**

Luna climbed onto the porch next to the four inner scouts and stretched out in the sun, "Well, she is finally taking everyone's advice and going to the doctor."

"Thank goodness." Amy said relieved.

"What finally convinced her to go? We've been on her case for a week." Raye questioned the black cat.

"I bet I can guess." Lita said as she stood up and stretched, "Seiya."

"Yes, yesterday, after he brought her home from the movies; her mother started scolding Serena in front of Seiya for still being sick and not seeing the doctor. She tried to quiet her mother, but it was too late, Seiya became very angry and scolded her for not telling him she was sick and made her pick up the phone and call the doctor, even though she whined the whole time. He told her that if she did not go; he would not let her into the concert tonight, and he would have her physically removed if she tried to enter." Luna told them, chuckling as she remember back on the two young people arguing.

"He's been so good for her; I can't believe how quickly she has been able to laugh and smile with Seiya around." Lita said after listening to Luna's story.

"Yes, she is still hurting; she even called Darien a couple times last week, all of which ended with him either hanging up on her or not picking up her calls, but I think she is over the worst part of it." Raye said, then added, "And, I agree, Lita, Seiya is a big part of it."

"I am so excited for the concert tonight. They are singing at the outdoor ampitheater, near the park, and the weather is supposed to be all clear." Amy said smiling.

The girls all started chatting about the upcoming concert. They began teasing Raye about Chad, who was opening up for the Three Lights. She blushed and denied being interested in the rising pop idol.

**Across town in the doctor's office**

"Miss Tsukino, are you all right?" Dr. Hotan asked the young woman, whose face had drained of all color.

"Yes, doctor, are you sure you are right?" Serena said her eyes wide with shock and confusion, when the doctor nodded, her eyes widened further till her head seemed to be consumed by them and she was looking around the doctor's office trying to make sense of what he was saying, "I don't understand how this could have happened."

Dr. Hotan smiled and gently asked the young girl, "Serena, when was the last time you were intimate with a boy?"

"Um, I hugged my dad this morning, and my brother actually kissed me on the cheek the other day, which was weird but he's been worried about me because I've been sick." Serena said blushing furiously at the question.

"Serena, that's not what I meant, and I think you are smart enough to know what I meant." Dr. Hotan gently pushed for her to be honest. He could tell she was embarrassed and still reeling from the news that she was going to have a baby.

"I've only been with a guy that way once a month ago." Serena said hanging her head, humiliated at the situation.

Dr. Hotan smiled and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, "Serena, I would talk to the boy; if you chose to be with him, he must be special, so I am sure he will support you through this, and I know your family, they are good people: they will stand by you."

Serena walked out of the doctor's office and sighed; she was going to have a baby, which meant that Rini was growing inside her right now. She had to tell Darien; she ran to the nearest phone booth and entered her phone card, and dialed his number. She knew it was night time where he was at, but she hoped he was still up; she gasped when a woman answered his phone, "Hello, is Darien there?"

"Yes, please hold on." Sage said and called for Darien, "Sweetheart, the phone is for you."

Serena's stomach fell when she heard Sage call Darien sweetheart, but she mustered her courage, "Darien, it's Serena. I need to talk to you."

Darien was furious with her, "Serena, I told you not to call me anymore. We have had this same discussion three times, since I broke up with you last week." Serena tried to interrupt him to tell him, but he cut her off, "Serena, I'm in the middle of a romantic dinner with my girlfriend, don't call me again. I don't care what you have to say; there is nothing you could say right now that could interest me."

"But Darien, Rini…" Serena began.

"No, Rini is not a part of my life and never will be. Good bye Serena."

Serena looked at the beeping phone in her hand; she was going to be a single mother. She glanced at her watch; she had to get ready for Seiya's concert. He had been such a good friend to her; there was no way she would miss his opening night. She thought about what he had said to her; she had to believe in herself. She thought about Rini and smiled, even though she would not be with Darien; her daughter would be a part of her life. She would get through this; she just knew it. Smiling, she ran down the street and tried not to trip; she could not afford to fall anymore.

**The Concert**

Chad was singing out his heart, and the crowd was going crazy. Raye caught his eye on more than one occasion, which caused her to blush. Her friends nudged her, which caused her blush to deepen. Serena arrived a few minutes late, and she slid into her seat at the end of the aisle.

"Serena, you almost missed the concert again." Raye hissed.

"Oh, Raye, just mind your own business, I got here." Serena said sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"What did the doctor say?" Amy asked anxiously.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it later tonight." Serena said brightly smiling.

Everyone sighed they were so happy their princess was okay. The crowd clapped as Chad took his bow and exited the stage. The Three Lights walked on and waved to the crowd, and the ampitheater exploded with cheers. Serena smiled up at her friends; she was so happy for them; she knew how much Seiya loved singing, and as he took the mic she felt his eyes fall on her. "Hello Tokyo." Seiya cried to the crowd. "We are so glad to be back here singing to all of our fans, we're going to sing some of our most popular hits, but our last song tonight is very special; it is what inspired us to come back. It's called 'The Heart's Destiny' and Seiya let his eyes fall back on Serena as they began to sing.

Serena closed her eyes and swayed with the music, when she opened them she felt Seiya calling to her, "Serena, what did the doctor say?" She felt herself meet him somewhere in the distance where the music was pure and it was just the two of them, as they had before at the radio station and the night she had watched him from the ferris wheel.

She hung her head as he came closer, "Oh, Seiya, you'll never look at me the same." She let a tear slide down her cheek.

He was at her side, holding her in his arms, "I only care that you are alright, nothing else matters."

Serena looked up at him, "I'm going to have a baby."

Seiya gasped, "A baby?"

Serena nodded and mumbled, "Darien and I, well, the last night he was here. We…"

Seiya stopped her, "It's okay. I understand you don't have to continue. Did you tell him yet?"

Serena leaned her head until the top of it was leaning against his chest, "I tried but he hung up on me. Seiya, I need you to understand everything, can I show you what happened in my past before you came, so you understand why this baby is so important to me?"

Seiya nodded and Serena opened up her heart and showed him all the memories she had of Rini. He saw her trip to the future and the fights the two had together, and Seiya realized this was the little girl from his dream; his daughter was actually Chiba's child. When the memories stopped coming, he cupped her chin, "I understand. Listen closely to our last song, and maybe you will understand, why nothing could ever change how I feel about you."

The connection was broken and Serena realized the Three Lights were on their last song, and her ears perked up when Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten's voices rang out with such pure emotion, that people around her started to weep mid way through the song.

_Your light outshines_

_The stars above_

_And I can't help_

_But wonder do_

_You know how_

_Much you're loved._

_I'm standing here_

_In front of you_

_Willing to die_

_Just so your light_

_Never leaves the sky_

_But I need you to say_

_That you want me to stay_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_When first I came, I thought I knew_

_What I was searching for but then_

_I turned around and found so much more_

_In you and now I can't forget the_

_Love I felt that night when everything_

_Was set right. I had to leave but I've_

_Returned and now…_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_I look into your eyes and my_

_Heart can't imagine us ever_

_Being apart, when we are _

_Together it feels like time_

_Stops and we've reached forever._

_You've saved me, gave up your life_

_And when I thought I lost you that night_

_I realized that by your side was where I_

_Always want to be, don't go just yet princess because_

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_Tell me now, the time is here_

_What's your heart whispering in your ear_

_Let go of all your fears, I promise that I_

_Will always be near. I love you princess and.._

_My heart is searching_

_For its desitiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me. _

_It's up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

Serena felt warm tears running down her face. She made her way backstage with Amy, Mina, and Raye. Raye walked down to Chad's dressing room. Amy ran into Taiki's arms, while Mina took off to find Yaten, who was apparently telling their manager that they would not go to a news conference because they already had plans with their friends. Serena made her way to Seiya's dressing room; she hesitated for a few minutes and then knocked cautiously on his door.

"Oye, Dumpling, are you going to stand out there all day or come inside?" Seiya called when she finally knocked.

"How did you know it was me?" Serena asked walking inside.

Seiya rose from his chair and walked towards her, "I always can sense you, just as you always know when I am nearby. Are you okay?"

Serena nodded and smiled up at him, "I feel so much better having shared everything with you."

Seiya nodded, "I am glad you shared it with me." He linked his arm through her's, "Now, let's go get you some dinner and ice cream."

She smiled up at him, then stopped causing him to jerk backwards, "Seiya, I don't want anyone to know that I am pregnant yet. Just you and me for now, ok?"

He smiled then nodded, "What ever you want princess." Seiya's smiled deepened as they left the ampitheater and he listened to her name what she wanted to eat, which he was pretty sure was everything on the menu. They waved at Amy and Taiki who were sitting on the edge of the stage talking as they left.

Amy watched her friend leave with Seiya; she smiled, "Look how happy she is right now; I did not think a week ago that she would ever smile again. I am not sure what prompted the three of you to return, but I am so happy that you have because without Seiya, Serena may not have survived losing Darien. "

Taiki looked up and the sky and nervously cleared his throat, "Is that the only reason that you are happy that we came back?"

Amy laughed and took his hand, "Of course not, you know what I mean."

Taiki shook his head, "Amy, I, well," he ran his hand back across his hair, "I need you to understand that the words in the song; they were for you, when I sung them, I was singing them just for you."

Amy opened her mouth and then closed it, "Taiki, are you saying that, you…"

Taiki jumped off the stage so he was standing in front of her looking up at her, "Yes, Amy, I'm saying I love you. I love you very much. I love how smart you are, and I love what a good friend you are, and you never complain but always help everyone around you. You are the sweetest girl I have ever known, and you've stolen my heart."

Amy blushed and then leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, you aren't half bad yourself."

Taiki looked at her seriously, "Amy, I need to ask you a very serious question and an answer straight from your heart is required." When she nodded, he continued, "Do you want me to stay here with you on Earth and not return to Kinmoku?"

Amy's eyes filled with tears and she whispered, "Yes, more than I want anything else."

Taiki said, "Consider it done." And he pulled her off the stage and swept her up in his arms and kissed her letting her feel his love for her.

"Hey you two, get a room." Mina yelled as her and Yaten walked by holding hands, and the two laughed when Amy and Taiki did not pull away from their embrace.

"Well, I guess it will be a little while before they join us for dinner." Yaten said, enjoying the night air and the feel of Mina's fingers laced together with his.

"Yeah, and if they don't hurry, Serena will probably eat the restaurant out of food." Mina said laughing.

Yaten chuckled and then he became serious, "Mina, how do you feel about me?"

Mina look at him as they walked, "Yaten, don't you know?"

Yaten shook his head, "When we first came last year, you only seemed to care about us as idols, and it seemed that you did not care which of us you were with as long as you had one of us. But, as time went on, I began to think that it might just be possible that you cared about me in a special way, but then so much happened so quickly. Our princess returned to us, but then she was killed, The fight with Galaxia was horrible, and when you died in front of me." Yaten stopped walking and pulled Mina around to face him; he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. "Mina, I felt like my soul was empty; I have never experienced anything like that before and I never want to again."

She nodded, "I was not scared to die then; the only thing I could think of was protecting you. You were right about what you said before, when you first came I was idol struck, but then as I came to know all of you. I found that you, Yaten, were the one I was thinking of all the time. That day at the idol competition when you were standing there scolding me; I had this overwhelming desire to kiss you until you were quiet." Mina admitted blushing and looking down.

Yaten laughed and pulled her closer so their faces were only inches apart, "You should have; I promise I would not have minded. Mina, I need you to know the song we sung tonight; we each wrote a part of it because each of us were singing to the person our heart belongs to; my heart belongs to you, Mina, only you."

Mina smiled, "My heart belongs to you too Yaten." She leaned up to kiss him, but he held a finger to her lips. "What's wrong?"

Yaten smiled, "Nothing, I hope." He released her and walked a few steps away; his back still to her, "Mina, I am going to be going back to Kinmoku; it is my destiny to defend Princess Kakyuu; I cannot stay, but I want you to come with me. I want you to be at my side, always. It is a lot to ask you to give up, but I hope that you will seriously consider it." Yaten was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind and felt her head leaning against his back.

"Yaten, I love you; I can't imagine giving up my friends and family, but when you were singing tonight. I felt something in my soul telling me that I must follow you, always. So, if we are to leave, I will be very sad, in fact my heart will break. I love my life here, but I love you much more." Mina said softly.

Yaten turned and pulled her close, "I promise to make you happy, Mina."

Mina smiled ruefully, "You'd better or you'll have to listen to me nag you until you do make me happy."

Yaten kissed her gently and he felt their two hearts meld together into one.

**--------------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading!! Please review, a lot happened in this chapter (well kind of) so I am anxious to see what everyone thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I actually had this chapter completed a few days ago, but I haven't been able to upload anything onto the site.

I really appreciate everyone who has read & reviewed this story. Your reviews really do inspire and encourage me to keep writing this fic, so if your enjoying the story or hating it for that matter, please review!!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

-I do not own SM-just this story

**Recap from the end of the last Chapter**

Yaten turned and pulled her close, "I promise to make you happy, Mina."

Mina smiled ruefully, "You'd better or you'll have to listen to me nag you until do make me happy."

Yaten kissed her gently and he felt their two hearts meld together into one.

**Harvard, two days later**

Darien heard a knock on his door; he glanced at his watch. He had no idea who would be knocking on his door; Sage was out of town at a convention with some undergrad students who had come back to school for the July term; she wasn't due back for an hour, and she did not knock because she had a key. He ran his fingers through his hair and opened the door. "Seiya?"

"Yes, that's my name." The idol said as he brushed past Darien into his suite. "We need to talk."

Darien snarled at the younger man, "There's nothing to talk about, get the hell out of my apartment."

"No, I don't think so." Seiya said coolly. "See, as you know, I'm rather fond of Serena. In fact, I love her, which is why I'm here."

Darien glared at Seiya with contempt, "You flew the whole way across the world to tell me something I already know. And, why do you think I care? I broke up with her; she's just a friend to me now. If you want to date her, I'm not standing in your way."

Seiya narrowed his eyes, "I want you to go back to her. I want you to get on a plane with me and fly back to Japan. I have your ticket right here." Seiya said tossing a one-way ticket across the table to Darien.

Darien looked at it then laughed, "What? You must be crazy. I would not go back now. My life is here at Harvard for the time being."

Seiya took a step towards the Earth Prince; he was seething inside, but he had sworn not to tell anyone about Serena being pregnant, so he was just going to have to convince Darien to come with him back to Japan. Seiya sighed, Serena should be the one to tell Darien they were having a daughter, if only he could get him to listen and come back to Tokyo, so Serena could tell him. "Look Chiba, I don't like you, but Serena, she loves you. You make her happy. That is what I want for her, so come with me. I'll help you pack. You two have a lot to talk about."

Darien crossed his arms, "Well, I don't think so because my happiness is now here with the girl I am seeing. We have become quite serious, in a short amount of time. In fact tonight, she and I plan on having a special dinner so we can share everything about ourselves with one another."

Seiya yelled, "But you don't understand, she needs you!"

Darien looked intently, "Seiya, what ever issue Serena is facing, she has her family, scouts, and friends to see her through. She only needs herself. Please leave."

Seiya was about to respond, when the door to Darien's apartment opened. "Darien, I'm home early. I can't wait to tell you all about the convention over some cold drinks." Sage said as she sauntered into the apartment. She gasped when she saw Seiya, who bowed his head slightly acknowledging his princess.

"I see you have company." Sage said curious as to why her Starlight was here in America.

"Sage, this is Seiya Kou. He is someone I know through a friend; he was just trying to convince me to return to Japan, what do you think about that?" Darien said glaring at Seiya.

"I think that you must follow your heart Darien." Sage said seriously.

"Well then, it's decided. I'm staying here with you." Darien said wrapping his arm around Sage and pulling her to his side.

"Darien, please just listen to me." Seiya began but Sage cut him off.

"Mr. Kou, Darien has made his position clear; it is his choice to stay or go with you, and he has chosen. Leave now, please." Sage said sternly, giving her Starlight an intense gaze that gave no room for questioning her.

Seiya nodded and was at the door, when he turned around, "Chiba, I want you to remember this moment, this choice. You will have no one to blame but yourself for it." Seiya slammed the door as he left, when he reached the outside of the building he stared up at the moon, "I tried, my love, I had hoped to bring him home to you, so the future you wanted so badly could come true, but I swear I will make things right for you; I will find a way to make that spark shine in your eyes."

Sage glanced out Darien's window and watched her Starlight walking away, "Darien, there is something I have to tell you."

He smiled and walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "There is a lot I need to tell you. Things that may change the way you feel about me."

Sage turned around and placed the palms of her hands on his chest; she enjoyed the feel of his steady heartbeat underneath her fingers. "Funny, I was thinking the same thing about what I have to tell you."

"Sage." Darien whispered, as he cupped her chin. "I'm in love with you; whatever you have to tell me will not change the way my heart feels about you."

She looked up at him her eyes shining, "Darien, until Seiya was here just now, I did not put everything together; I did not realize that your Serena was Sailor Moon."

"What?" Darien gasped, "You know her?"

Sage nodded, "Yes, remember that first day we were working in the lab together and you told me I looked familiar. You and I have met before, but it was only for a few short moments."

Sage stepped back and transformed into Princess Kakyuu. Darien smiled, "Well, you do look a lot different in that form, but you still have the same sweet face."

"You're not mad? I feel like I've deceived you, now that I know you are Sailor Moon's boyfriend." Sage said hanging her head.

Darien walked over to her; he gently placed one of his fingers, under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking in his eyes. "I was, Sailor Moon's boyfriend, but now, I am yours."

"You don't think this changes things; I've lied to you. I didn't even admit I knew Seiya when he was here." Sage said, tearing up as she transformed back.

"I told you, nothing can change how I feel when I am with you." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "For so long, Sage, I felt bound to this destiny Serena and I were to share. For you see, you were not the only one with a secret. I am the reborn prince of Earth. When we were reborn into this life, Serena and I were told we had to be together to rule over this utopian future." He took her hand and led her to the couch, where they sat down facing one another. "I do not know how to explain how that made me feel some times, except to say it was as if I was being suffocated, and after I returned to life several months ago when Galaxia and Chaos were defeated, the feeling of suffocation only worsened. I love Serena, a part of me always will; we have shared too much together to not always care for one another, but I cannot say that I have ever felt with her what I feel when I am with you. They are two different kinds of love."

Sage wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Darien, I do not know what to say; I did not plan on coming here and hurting Sailor Moon, by taking the man she loves away from her."

Darien smiled, "Sage, tell me in your heart, what do you feel when you are with me?"

"I feel happy, no, that's not right. I feel as if I am living in some dream state of bliss, everything feels right." She said, her amber-red eyes shining up into his blue ones.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips, "This is also how I feel, and I can tell you with all sincerity that I have never felt that way with Serena, not in this lifetime or the last." He smiled sadly, "Perhaps, we really never were meant to be together and that is why on so many occasions something would happen to separate us. Even in the future we were shown; something came a long to destroy our happiness."

"Darien, I am the princess of Kinmoku; I must return back to it." She rose from the couch and walked away from him, afraid she would not be able to finish what she had to say if she looked him in the eye. "I cannot explain why I came to Earth with my Starlights; there really was no need. I could have sent them by themselves, but I felt this voice, whispering in my heart, so I followed it here to Harvard." She felt her throat constrict with emotion. "And then, I met you, and I think I fell in love with you that first day, but you were with Serena still, so I thought I will just enjoy being his friend, and then that night, when you told me you left her, it was more than what I could ever hope for, even though I know that sounds terrible, but I was just so happy that you felt the same way about me; I did not stop to consider that somewhere else another girl's heart was broken; I just knew mine felt overwhelmed with love." She paused for a moment, trying to get through what she had to say without breaking down entirely. "If you are prince of this Earth, then I understand you cannot come with me back to Kinmoku, and perhaps, Seiya is right and you should return to Japan and mend your relationship with Serena."

Darien rose from the couch and walked to her; he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around slowly to face him. "You would want me to go back to Kinmoku with you?"

She nodded, "Darien, selfishly, I want you by my side, always. I know that may sound insane since we have known each other such a short time, but I feel connected to you in a way I have never felt connected to anyone."

"Well, you are only insane, if I am insane, for I feel the same way. If you must go to Kinmoku, then I will come with you. I want to be with you, always." He said leaning in to kiss her. "The Earth is now watched over by Sailor Moon and her scouts. They are more than capable of protecting it. Besides my relationship with Serena, I have no other family here on this Earth. My place is with you; I could not go back to Serena now; she deserves better than to be my second choice. I cannot explain it, but somehow, in my heart, I know this is what is supposed to happen."

She leaned into him enjoying the warm feeling his presence brought to her heart. "Darien, I love you."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too." He pulled away from her and smiled down, "But, we are still having dinner, even though it seems we have already had our soul baring session."

She laughed, "How about tonight, we go out to eat? I am too emotionally exhausted to cook."

Darien grinned, "It's a date." He squeezed her hand before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wallet; he glanced at the ticket Seiya had left on the table. He knew Serena was hurting, but he had to follow his heart and his heart was no longer with her, but with the woman standing in his living room, smiling at him. He grabbed the ticket and threw it in the trash can, thinking back to Seiya's words. He whispered to himself, "You're right, Seiya. I will remember that moment, as the moment for once I was selfish and chose my own happiness over a future I refuse to be chained to, my future will be one I carve for myself, with the woman I love because I choose to love her, not because I am told to love her." He turned away from the trash can and the ticket and walked into the living room, taking Sage's hand they left the apartment, debating which restaurant they wanted to dine at to celebrate all of their secrets being out in the open.

**The Tsukino House –a few days later**

Serena was staring across the table at her brother, who was staring at her. Finally, exasperated at this stare-off, she asked, "Okay, Sammy, what is it? You've been acting weird and looking at me weird ever since the concert."

Sammy stopped staring at her and looked at his cereal instead, "Uh, it's nothing. Sorry."

Serena sat back and looked at him; she never saw him like this; if something was bothering him, Sammy had no problem speaking up, "Ahh, it must be a girl problem. Come on, tell your big sister. You've got a crush on someone." She said giggling.

Sammy scowled at her, "Knock it off, I do not."

"Do too." Serena said laughing harder and the cereal she had just stuck in her mouth came flying out all over Sammy.

"Oh, grow up Serena, how do you expect to be a mother if you keep acting like this?" Sammy yelled.

Serena gasped, "Sammy, how did you find out that I was pregnant?"

Ikuko who had heard what her son had said came in to the dinning room to scold him, but she dropped the laundry basked she had been carrying when she heard Serena's reply. "No, it can't be." Ikuko said shaking her head, but when Serena merely lowered her eyes, Ikuko screamed, "Ken, get down here now."

Ken Tsukino had been brushing his teeth, when he heard his wife scream his name, he spit the toothpaste in his mouth out all over the sink and mirror; He quickly rinsed out the rest and ran downstairs, "Ikuko, what is it?"

Ikuko looked intently at Serena, who was staring at her cereal as she twirled her spoon through it, "Tell him, Serena."

"Well, I um am kind of going to be, well, I am, uh, having a baby." She finally managed to mumble out.

Ken felt his legs give out and he sunk into a chair, "When did this happen?"

Serena's cheeks burned, but she knew she must answer, without looking up from the whirlpool she had made in her cereal, "The last night Darien was in Tokyo."

"I see." Ken said sighing. "I assume Darien is coming home at once."

Serena shook her head, which caused her parents to both gasp, "He will not speak with me, even though I have tried to talk with him, but he wouldn't even give me a chance to tell him that I was going to have our baby. He has someone else in his life, who he has given his heart to; I will not burden him with a life he no longer desires to share with me. I do not think that would make either one of us happy." She finally lifted her head, "I will love this child with all of my heart. I know that everything will be okay, if I believe in myself."

**The Three Lights Apartment-later that afternoon**

Yaten and Taiki were playing a video game, when there was a knock at the door. Yaten rose to answer it since he was losing to Taiki anyway, and he was shocked to see Sammy there with eyes swollen red from crying, "Sammy, come in what's wrong?"

Taiki paused the game and came over to kneel next to the upset boy, "Sammy, are you hurt?"

Sammy could only shake his head and choke out, "I need to speak with Seiya, is he here."

"I'm right here, Sammy. What's up, come over for some basketball?" Seiya said as he walked into the room, but when he saw Sammy's face he ran to his side and grabbed him by the shoulders, "Is Serena okay?"

Sammy shook his head no, and Yaten and Taiki excused themselves; they could tell what Sammy had to say to Seiya was private. "Seiya, I have done something horrible. I left out Serena's secret to my parents, and now they want to send her away until she has the baby. She is so upset; she has not stopped crying since they said it."

Seiya stood up and walked to the window, "How did you know Sammy?"

Sammy stared at Seiya's back, and when Seiya turned back around to face him, Sammy hung his head embarrassed. "I snuck back stage at the concert and overheard Serena tell you. I did not mean to tell; it slipped out."

Seiya smiled, "Don't look so sad, Sammy. Everything will be alright; I promise I will fix this."

Sammy's eyes brightened with hope, "Really?"

Seiya laughed, "Of course, didn't you know that guys as cool as me can fix anything?" Sammy laughed at this and followed Seiya out the door.

**At the Tsukino House**

Sammy opened the door and Seiya followed him; once they had removed their shoes, the two boys proceeded into the living room, where they heard Serena crying softly. "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I do not mean to interrupt during such a personal matter, but I feel that it is of grave importance that I do." Seiya said bowing respectfully.

Serena gasped, "Seiya?"

Seiya raised his head and scolded her, "Dumpling, I thought we agreed no more tears." He smiled when she wiped her eyes and nodded at him. "Sammy, could you give the four of us some privacy."

Sammy, "But, I…"

Seiya, "Didn't I promise?"

Sammy nodded and ran upstairs, almost falling over Luna, who Serena had forbidden to leave the house after she heard Serena was pregnant. Sammy's swift departure caused Ken to look up at Seiya in amazement, "I never get him to go to his room so quickly, you'll have to show me your trick." Seiya nodded, "Please Seiya sit down, tell us what you came here for today." Ken said adjusting his glasses and then putting his arm around his wife.

Seiya sat down next to Serena, who was watching him wide-eyed not sure why he was here; he kept his gaze intently focused on her parents. "Mr. Tsukino, I have come here today to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Ken looked hard at the young man sitting in front of him; he could see he was very serious, "Seiya, I have a feeling you already know that my daughter is carrying another man's child, and I would guess you already know that this man has disgraced her by refusing to marry her now. So, I must ask, why would you want to marry her?"

Seiya's eyes narrowed at what Ken said, "Mr. Tsukino, the only person disgraced here is Darien Chiba, for not standing by Serena's side." Seiya took a breath and collected himself before continuing, "The reason I want to marry your daughter despite the circumstances is the same reason I would have wanted to marry her no matter what the circumstances are: I love her. Being by her side, this is my heart's destiny and I cannot deny it, so I ask that you do not deny it either, for even if you send her away, I will follow her. I will love Serena, and I will love this child, as if she was my own. I ask your blessing today out of the deep respect I have for the two of you, but I swear to you; I will not leave her or the baby no matter what." Seiya's body and voice was tense with emotion as he finished.

Serena looked at him; her eyes full of wonder, "Seiya, I…" But, she was quiet when he took her hand and squeezed it.

Ken and Ikuko looked at each other for a long moment and silence fell on the room. Finally, Ken and Ikuko turned and looked at the young couple sitting on the couch and Ken began to speak. "Seiya, before I can answer the request, I must ask my daughter's feelings on such a union. Serena, could you be happy as Seiya's wife?"

Serena looked at her hand where Darien's ring was; she removed it and laid it on the table. "Darien gave me this ring as a promise, but promises cannot be fulfilled with jewelry." Serena took a deep breath to steady her voice; she would not cry. She raised her head and looked at Seiya, "Seiya has been there for me through so much. He fulfills his promises with his actions, which means more to me than jewelry." Serena's eyes started to shimmer with happy tears as did Seiya's, "Seiya, I still have wounds that need to heal, but if you can be patient with me, I promise to make you as happy as you always strive to make me."

"Dumpling." Seiya breathed.

Ken nodded, he and Ikuko's eyes watering, "Then the two of you have our blessing. When did you wish to marry?"

"As soon as we can, I do not want Serena disgraced for being pregnant and single, nor your family." Seiya said looking at her parents. "I have plenty of money from our music, so I will go apartment shopping this week. Perhaps, you could help me find something suitable, Ken. I want it near our school, so that it will take us less time to get home to our daughter once classes are over."

Ken laughed, "It's about time you called me by my first name, after all I am going to be your father-in-law. And, of course, we will go get a paper and look over what is available over dinner."

Serena's eyes widened, "School? You still expect me to stay in school."

Seiya nodded, "We will both finish high school and college to be good examples to our daughter.

Ikuko looked at Seiya, "You are so sure it's a girl." But when his response was just a nod, she turned to her daughter, "Tomorrow, we will go pick out some books on weddings and go visit the church to see when they are available."

Serena nodded feeling a little overwhelmed, "I…I need to tell my friends. But, I am not sure how to face them." She said hanging her head.

Seiya took her hand again, "We will tell them all together, tomorrow, I will reserve a room for us at the restaurant near my apartment for lunch."

Serena smiled and squeezed Seiya's hand, "Together, yes, that's how we will face this." She looked up at Seiya, and he saw the spark in her eyes.

**The Restaurant the next afternoon**

"Wow, a private room for lunch." Lita said looking around.

"Yeah, what's the special occasion?" Raye said eyeing Taiki with suspicion.

"I don't know. Seiya told us to be here at this time too." Taiki said watching Amy as she smelled the fresh flowers on the table.

Yaten and Mina were holding hands, standing by themselves quietly discussing an issue of great importance. Everyone turned to look when Serena and Seiya entered the private room, with the head waiter following them. They indicated for everyone to sit down, and no one said anything until the waiter had taken everyone's order. Finally, Yaten asked, "Seiya, what is going on? Why did you call us here and go to the trouble of a private room?"

Seiya looked at Serena, who nodded, "Serena and I have something very important to tell each of you, so we wanted to tell you together."

Serena smiled brightly to ease the tension she could tell her friends were feeling, "Seiya and I have decided we want to get married. And, my parents have accepted his proposal."

"WHAT?" Raye yelled, shattering the moment of dead silence that had fallen.

Seiya rubbed his ear, "Raye, I have to be able to hear in order to write good music, so please spare a poor guy's ear drums."

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other then at Seiya; Yaten commented, "So your path has been laid out? Ours has too."

Raye looked about to say something else, when the Starlights suddenly fell out of their chairs. "Seiya?" Serena said reaching for him concerned.

He rose, looking pale, "Our hearts have shown each of us our destiny, so we must go and face our princess. She will expect an answer. We must each give it." When he saw her worried face, he pulled her to her feet and cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her lips gently, "I promise, Dumpling, I will return shortly."

Taiki rose and a pale Amy looked at him, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I will return shortly as well."

Yaten and Mina rose together, her eyes were brimming with tears, "I did not realize it would be so soon." She whispered.

Yaten looked concerned, "Have you changed your mind?"

Mina shook her head, "I love you; there is no other way. Please give me a little time; I will join you outside shortly."

Serena, Lita, Raye, and Amy all looked at Mina, "What do you mean you'll join him?"

Yaten nodded and looked at the other four girls, "This is where I say good-bye to you. Amy, I expect you to make Taiki very happy. Please challenge him in all things; never let him win unless he earns it." Yaten walked over to Serena and took her by the shoulders, "I know Seiya can be childish and arrogant, but in all the universe, I have never seen a love like he feels for you; make him happy." Yaten smiled when she nodded. "Good bye Moon Princess, hug Luna for me."

Yaten turned and followed the other two out the door. Mina stood in front of her friends. Softly, she said, "I have to go too."

Serena shook her head no, "Mina, you can't leave us. You are our dear friend and fellow scout. We aren't complete without you." Serena said her eyes tearing up. The other scouts were about to join her in protesting, when she raised her hand silencing them, "Mina, are you sure about this? You'll be leaving everything behind."

Mina nodded, taking a deep breath, "I know this will sound cliché, but I love him, with all of my heart. I knew that I had very strong feelings for him, even that I loved him, but when they were singing; I could feel Yaten calling to me, and I felt my heart swell as if something that had been missing had been returned, and when I looked into Yaten's eyes later that night; I knew; I had been missing him this entire time. I don't think I could survive without him."

Amy looked at her friend, eyes shining, "Mina, I do not want you to go. You are so important to us, but I understand what you feel for Yaten; it is the same thing I feel for Taiki."

Raye raged at Mina, tears shimmering in her eyes, "But, what if something happens, without the fourth inner scout, we wouldn't be able to form a barrier to protect the princess." Raye paused calming down, "And, who am I supposed to rely on to help me pick up guys? You know these three aren't any good at it."

Mina laughed at Raye, "Oh, I think with Chad back in town; you will suddenly find that other guys don't hold much interest for you."

Raye shook her head, "Humph. That hard-headed boy, who can't sing, could never interest me."

Everyone laughed at her continued denial of her feelings, but Lita shook her head, "Don't worry Mina, I'll keep her straight." Lita hung her head and sadly whispered, "But, I don't know who I'll go shopping with or who will honestly critique my cooking because well Serena will eat anything." Lita raised her head and her eyes brightened, "But, hopefully, you picked up some of my cooking tips, so you can make delicious meals for Yaten."

Mina smiled at the taller scout, "Lita, even a thousand lessons, would never me make nearly as good of cook as you are. Make sure to be good to Andy, or I might come back to snag him away, after all I have to like a guy who always makes sure the arcade has the latest release of the Sailor V game."

Mina turned back to her princess, but Serena raised her hand to silence her, "Mina, you were the first of the scouts to be awakened and the last of the inner scouts to join us, but even before you joined us, you were my inspiration." Serena paused her eyes tearing up, "I always wanted to be like you, so beautiful and brave, always going after what you wanted. I don't want you to go." Serena was quivering now as the emotions she was feeling started to overwhelm her, "But, I know how important it is to follow your heart, and Yaten holds your heart in his, as you hold his in yours. The two of you will not be complete apart from one another. So, I know you need to go" Serena took her friend's hands and put a smile on her face, "But, who will I fail all of my tests with now?"

Mina started to cry and threw her arms around Serena, "Serena, I will always be with you. I love you, princess." The two girls stood there and cried together for several minutes; their friends watched them crying too and then joined them, the five of them standing in an embrace, tears of loss falling freely from their eyes.

Finally, Mina broke the embrace and hugged each one of her friends. She looked at her three fellow scouts, and said, "Protect her, with all you have, at all costs." She embraced Serena one last time and ran from the room, her resolve to leave her friends failing. They followed and watched her as Yaten pulled her into his arms, comforting her as they walked away.

Seiya caught Serena's eye one last time and pulled down his sunglasses and winked. She clenched her fist and held it to her heart; he was right, no more tears, this was Mina's heart's destiny coming true.

**At Mina's house**

Mina finished writing the letter to her parents; she knew they would never let her go if they were here, so unfortunately it was the only way. She folded the letter and stuck in the envelope, sealing it with a kiss. She turned to the white cat, who had entered the room. The animal looked at her; his eyes sparkling with unshed tears, "So, you're really leaving?"

Mina nodded, unable to speak; she had not known saying good-bye to Artemis would be this hard; she could not imagine him not being at her side, yet she knew, his place was here with Luna, with their princess. Both of them sat there looking at each other, when Yaten entered the room, "It's time, my love."

Mina held up her finger for one more minute; she reached down and pulled Artemis onto her lap and hugged him. "Artemis, in this entire world, you are my best friend. I wish I could find a way to tell you how much I love you and how I will miss you every day."

Artemis' tears started to fall unchecked, as he put his paws on her shoulder, "Mina, I love you too; I'd ask you to stay, but I know you have to go where your heart is leading you. Please, be safe. And, when you can come back and visit us."

Mina sat him down and then reached into her purse; she removed her Venus Scout wand and sat it on the desk; both she and Artemis looked at it for several moments, "Make sure they protect Serena; she has been so vulnerable lately, which makes leaving her even harder."

Artemis nodded and watched as she walked towards Yaten, "Yaten!" Artemis called, "You take care of her, treasure her. Or, I'll come across the galaxy and claw your eyes out if you don't."

Yaten nodded and led Mina out of the room, while trying to juggle her ten bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

Artemis laid on the floor not paying attention to the minutes as they passed, sobs shaking his body, when he heard the door creak open; he lifted his head and smiled, "Luna." The black cat walked over and laid down next to him and let him cry, for once not making fun of him.

**----------**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who reviewed chapter 10. Here is the next installation in the story. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please R&R!! Oh, and I did not realize that I had anonymous reviews turned off, but it is turned on now, so if you don't have account and want to leave a review, you can now!

**Recap from the Last Chapter**

Yaten nodded and led Mina out of the room, while trying to juggle her ten bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories.

Artemis laid on the floor not paying attention to the minutes as they passed, sobs shaking his body, when he heard the door creak open; he lifted his head and smiled, "Luna." The black cat walked over and laid down next to him and let him cry, for once not making fun of him.

**Harvard**

"Sage, are you sure they'll accept us?" Darien said looking intently at the woman standing before him. They were standing in the empty gymnasium, which since it was one in the morning was dark except for the faint glow of the exit signs.

Sage touched the side of Darien's face, "Darien, you'll love Kinmoku. The world is lush and beautiful like Earth, and the people are as vibrant and different as they are here. I will help you get used to our customs and traditions before the two of us assume the throne."

The gym seemed to glow and before the prince and princess, the three Starlights and Mina appeared. "Darien!" Mina gasped, looking at the Earth Prince in his full armor; she looked at the woman next to him, "Princess Kakyuu?" She turned to Yaten confused, but he motioned for her to be quiet; she turned and glared at Darien.

The princess smiled at the Starlights, "So, have your hearts revealed their destinies to you?" When her three scouts nodded, she said, "Tell me then. You first Maker."

Maker nodded, "My heart belongs with Amy. I will stay here with her."

The princess nodded with sad eyes and turned to the next Starlight. "And, Healer?"

Healer looked intently at the princess, "My heart belongs with Mina, but my place is at your side; she will come with us to Kinmoku and serve you in Maker's place."

The princess looked at Mina, who nodded confirming Healer's words. The princess turned to Fighter, "Well, Fighter that leaves you, but I already know your decision. You will stay with the Moon Princess, will you not?"

Fighter nodded, ignoring the cold stare Darien was giving him. "Yes, I will stay here; she has all of my heart; I can be no where else."

Princess Kakyuu looked at her Starlights and said, "My heart too has found its destiny on Earth, Prince Darien will be coming to Kinmoku, where after a period of time we plan to wed. He will fill the spot voided by Fighter as my protector, but he will not be a Starlight."

Mina gasped, "Then, you are who Darien left Serena for?"

Princess Kakyuu looked at the young woman, "Can you still dedicate yourself to me knowing this?"

Mina looked at the woman and could feel the same gentle and sweet spirit she felt from Sailor Moon, and she knew Sage was worthy of her loyalty. "I cannot blame you because Serena and Darien stopped loving each other, or because you are the one that Darien's heart now belongs too." Mina paused for a second, and then glaring at Darien she added, "And, I can serve you because I know with Seiya, Serena will be happier than she ever could have been with Darien."

Darien scoffed, but Princess Kakyuu cut him off before he could say something hurtful about Serena or Seiya. "Very well, then I embrace you as my Starlight." She turned and looked at the other Starlights, "Because the true form of your heart's destiny were women, whom loved you and you loved as men, you can no longer be women, regardless of which planet you are on. Each of you will in time discover your true forms as warriors, just as till now you were Starlights." As she spoke these words, Mina transformed into a Starlight and Healer, Maker, and Fighter changed into Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya once more. The princess sighed; her eyes filling with tears. "We must say good bye now, even though this breaks my heart." She embraced Maker and Fighter. "Be happy my friends. Protect the princess of the moon and the rest of the people of this planet."

Yaten looked at his friends, trying not to cry but he could not help wiping his eyes, "Taiki, Seiya, I…I don't know how to say good bye to you, even though we are not technically brothers; I love the two of you as my brothers and cannot imagine saying goodbye."

Taiki put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Then don't say goodbye, how about we say, see you later."

Seiya nodded, putting a hand on Yaten's other shoulder, "Because we will, see you later, one day."

Yaten smiled, "See you later."

Seiya and Taiki nodded, "See you later."

Mina turned to Taiki, "Amy is a very special person, please be good to her." When Taiki nodded, she walked over to Seiya and gave him a hug, "She loves you; she always has, but she just has to let go and embrace her love for you; I think she is afraid of it, but I know you two will find a way. I'm just sorry I am going to miss the wedding."

Seiya laughed, "I'll make sure we have lots of pictures to show you when you return."

Darien scowled, "Wedding?"

Mina turned to him, "Yes, Darien; Serena's parents have accepted Seiya's request to marry their daughter."

Seiya knew this was his last chance to get Darien to talk to Serena, without breaking his promise to her. "Darien, I still think she would want to talk to you before you leave, perhaps you could call her or go to Japan before you leave."

Darien rolled his eyes. "We've been through this Kou; Serena and I have nothing else to say to one another."

Seiya was about to say something else, but the look Princess Kakyuu gave him silenced him and he simply said. "Your choice, Chiba."

Darien nodded. "Being with Kakyuu is my choice, as apparently you are now Serena's choice, so make her happy; she is a very special person."

Seiya nodded and he and Taiki followed the other four outside, as their princess called upon the stars and the group vanished. "Well, Taiki, how the heck are we supposed to get home?"

Taiki laughed, "Come on, I brought the group's credit card. We'll go buy plane tickets and call the girls before we take off so they aren't worried."

Seiya glanced back at the spot where the four of them had vanished from, and he wondered one day, when Chiba returned how he would react to knowing that he had left a daughter behind. Seiya shook his head; he would worry about that day when it came, but no matter what would happen, he would fulfill his vow and love Serena and their daughter with everything he had to give.

**Tokyo, the pier –two days later**

The sunlight was fading as Serena looked out across the water; she smiled as she felt a warm presence approach, "It's about time you get back. I don't like to be kept waiting. You might want to write that down for future reference."

Seiya scoffed, "Hmm, well if we are taking notes on each other get your pen out; I have a whole list. It takes a lot to keep someone as good looking as I am happy."

Serena narrowed her eyes, "And, I don't like cocky jerks. You might want to write that down too."

Seiya laughed as he continued to nettle her, "Well, it's a good thing the only guy around here is extremely cool."

Serena laughed too, "You'll never quit will you?" She turned around to face him, watching as he shook his head no. She smiled as he came to stand in front of her, "Are you sure about this?"

Seiya gently stroked the side of her face, "Hmmm, let me think about it. Nope. I've changed my mind." He said and laughed at the shocked expression on her face, "Oh, Dumpling, you make it too easy sometimes."

Serena scowled and crossed her arms, "Well, I've decided I can't marry a jerk like you."

Serena was cut off by a chilling voice, "That's good news because I was afraid we'd have to intervene."

Seiya and Serena turned to face the four outer scouts who were in their full uniforms. Seiya grinned, "Well, somehow, Sailor Uranus, I'm not surprised that you don't recognize a joke when you hear one because Serena and I were kidding around. We have every intention of getting married." He looked at Serena who nodded, confirming their union would take place.

Sailor Uranus smiled coldly, "Then let me tell you something that isn't a joke. I'll kill you before I let an outsider marry our princess."

Serena's eyes flashed with anger at her friends' behavior. "Stop this."

"Yes, stop this, Serena has made her choice." Raye said running to Serena's side; Amy, Taiki, and Lita joining her.

Sailor Neptune looked at them with disdain, "How can you allow her to marry this alien? She is to marry Darien."

Lita seethed, "How dare you? You four have not been around you haven't seen the pain she has suffered because of Darien recently. Seiya is the one who has brought her comfort and happiness."

Uranus yelled, "Enough. You die now, Seiya Kou."

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

Sailor Mercury stared intently at the four outer scouts, "We will not let you fight Seiya; he is to be Serena's husband, and that makes him our prince."

Sailor Jupiter nodded, "And that means, we'll fight anyone who tries to hurt him."

The four outer scouts stared at the other three; Sailor Pluto stated calmly, "You should know by now you can't beat us."

"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena called and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. "I will not let you hurt, Seiya."

Sailor Uranus stepped forward, "Sailor Moon, we cannot let you marry him, and we will fight even you to stop this wedding from happening."

Seiya stepped through the four girls, gently moving Sailor Moon to the side, "No, you will fight me and me alone."

Taiki gasped, "Seiya, you can't fight them. You are only human. You can longer transform into Star Fighter."

Sailor Moon grabbed his arm, "Is that true?"

He gently pried her fingers off, "Yes, but don't worry. I'll win. And, you stay out of this. You cannot be hurt and no arguing you know I'm right."

Sailor Neptune laughed, "Silly little boy. You can't stand against us."

Seiya laughed but then his dark blue eyes hardened along with his voice. "Your greatest weakness is how much you underestimate me and how much you doubt my love for Serena. Now, I'll face you as a mere man and I will win."

"WORLD SHAKING" Uranus yelled casting her attack on him.

Seiya dodged and ran up to Uranus and kicked her legs out from under her, causing Uranus to fall backwards onto the ground. Seiya dodged to the other side as Neptune cast her Deep Submerge. He felt the water rip at his left side but ignored the pain. He climbed to his feet and smiled, "Is that all you have?" He called as he charged at the surprised scout and rammed her with his shoulder knocking her to the ground.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto yelled pointing her Garnet Rod at him and narrowing her eyes, as the power of her attack closed in on him. "You're dead outsider."

Seiya hit the ground bloody and bruised, while Sailor Moon screamed and ran forward. He rose to his knees and held out his hand, gesturing for her to remain where she was, "You never listen, Dumpling." Seiya held onto his ribs and struggled to his feet. "Now, where were we?"

Sailor Saturn looked at him intently, "You are willing to die, mortal?"

Seiya nodded his face determined. "I would die a thousand deaths for Serena."

Sailor Moon whispered, "Seiya, no, please."

"World Shaking." Uranus called; her eyes flashing with anger.

Seiya was about to dodge when Saturn stepped in front of him, blocking the attack with ease. Neptune gasped, "Saturn, what are you doing?"

Sailor Mars stepped beside her, "She's acknowledging what you refuse to, that Seiya is truly Serena's destiny. And, that even as a mortal, he was able to knock both of you down."

When the three outer scouts held their ground and did not back down, Sailor Mercury pleaded with them to understand. "Listen, you don't know everything that has happened. Darien is gone; he has fallen in love with another and left this planet to be with her."

"What? Left this planet…" Sailor Uranus asked, but then realization dawned her face. "He went with your Fireball Princess, didn't he?" She spat at Seiya and Taiki.

"Yes." Taiki said quietly. "They are in love with one another."

"Enough!" Sailor Uranus screamed. "I will destroy you, Seiya and then I will bring Prince Darien back."

Sailor Pluto was about to say something when maniacal laughter cut her off, "Well this is delightful. I thought wiping out the scouts and killing the Moon Princess would be difficult but with you all fighting like this; you're making my job easy."

Everyone turned to see a shadowy figure standing on the water, the remaining sun blinding them to his face, but his neon green eye were still visible, under his black cloak. Sailor Moon turned and looked at him "Who are you? Show yourself."

The being laughed, "Names are not important, not when you'll be dead in a few minutes. "SOUL CHASM THIEF!" The creature screamed the attack and green lighting flashed from his hands towards Sailor Moon.

"Noooo." Seiya screamed jumping in front of the princess. The lightening ripping through him, knocking him back into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon cried cradling Seiya to her, as the weight of his body caused her to fall to her knees. "Seiya, no. Seiya wake up."

Jupiter clenched her fists, "Mars, Mercury, let's fry this creep."

Mars and Mercury nodded, the three inner scouts combined their attacks and launched them at him, but the creature dodged their attacks and threw three lightening attacks back at them, knocking them down. Taiki ran to Mercury and scooped her up in his arms. The four outer scouts launched their attacks at the monster, which he laughed at as he dispatched them just as easily. He turned to Sailor Moon, "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, you were about to die, so I could steal your life energy and that crystal you carry." He raised his hands and murmured the enchantment, delighted as the green lightening weaved its way towards the princess, but it never reached her, Taiki had jumped in front of her, letting the brunt of the attack slam into his body.

"Taiki!" Sailor Moon yelled, still holding Seiya's head in her lap. She whispered down to Seiya, "You stupid boy. You're supposed to marry me in two weeks; you can't die. I need you." She looked at the blood running off the cut on his head, as it stained the tips of her gloves. She looked at the creature whose eyes were glistening as he sensed victory, "I can't let you hurt anyone else that I love. I, stand for love and justice and against evil creepizoids who would hurt a girl's fiancé shortly before their wedding, and in the name of the moon, I'll punish you." She sat Seiya's head down gently and moved away from him, but the creature only laughed.

"Oh Sailor Moon, you are so foolish; do you think I can't sense how much you are afraid to fight? I can't figure out why, but you are terrified to fight, not just me but at all, which makes you weak." The creature continued to laugh. He glanced at the scouts who were trying to find the strength to rise, "Well, I'd better get on with killing you princess, before we are interrupted."

"Stop." A voice said from behind Sailor Moon, "You will not harm her as long as there is life in my body." Seiya said as he walked to stand in front of Sailor Moon.

The creature laughed, "A mortal harm me, hardly. Die now."

Sailor Moon screamed and Seiya glared at the creature the rays of the sun splaying across his face and he began to pray, "Please give me the strength to save us all." And, as the lightening came towards Seiya a bright, warm glow appeared and consumed the lightening.

"What is this?" The creature cried alarmed; "It can't be. There is only one in the entire universe who can wield this power and he was banned from this solar system several lifetimes ago." The creature disappeared as he called, "I'll be back and then you'll die princess."

The scouts rose shakily to their legs, leaning on each other for support, and Taiki helped Mercury up. They were about to say something when Seiya turned to Sailor Moon grabbing her by the shoulders, "How could you? What were you thinking?" Seiya said searching her face.

"I, I…" Sailor Moon began to tear up, letting herself transform back into Serena. "I was afraid of you being hurt; I couldn't just stand there and let that happen."

Seiya pulled her into his arms, "You have to think of yourself and the baby first. Promise me."

Serena just hugged his shirt her face nuzzled into his chest, "I can't promise that I won't try to protect you; I could never promise that."

Uranus looked at them, "Baby?"

Mars stared at Serena, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Taiki walked over to Seiya, "Is it yours?"

Serena and Seiya took a step back from the mob that was forming around them. Then, Seiya took her hand in his, "Yes, Serena is having a baby."

Uranus scowled, "I knew it; you got her pregnant and that's why she's not with Darien"

Seiya's eyes narrowed and he was about to respond when Mercury broke in, her face wide with a smile, "No, it's not his. It's Darien's. Oh my gosh, Rini. The baby is Rini!"

Serena nodded and smiled back at Mercury, "Yes, Mercury is right. The baby is Darien's, which means it is Rini; I tried to tell Darien, but after he broke up with me, he refused to listen or take my calls, so I decided that I would rather raise her on my own than forcing Darien to return to a relationship he no longer desired. When my parents found out I was having a child and that Darien was not going to stand by me, they were going to send me away. Seiya came and told them he wanted to marry me and raise my daughter as his own child; they accepted his proposal as did I."

Saturn's eyes lit up and Pluto hung her head, "Please forgive me, Seiya." She said turning to the young man, "I have greatly underestimated the strength of your character." She knelt in front of him, and Saturn joined her. "I submit myself as your servant and guardian, sworn to protect you."

Neptune and Uranus stared at the group, aware that everyone was looking at the two of them. Neptune took Uranus' hand, and the short-haired woman nodded, and they knelt too. "Forgive us. We will serve and protect you both."

Serena smiled and leaned into Seiya, "Now, everyone get up. We have a wedding to plan."

**Raye's Temple the next day**

"I can't believe you are having a baby and didn't tell us right away!" Raye said rising from her position by the table to scold Serena.

Amy shook her head, "I can't believe that we have another enemy, one that seems very strong."

Raye waggled her finger at Amy, "Don't try to change the subject, Amy. Serena is going to explain herself."

"Oh, Raye don't start. I still am not feeling very well." Serena said holding her stomach.

"Humph. That's what you get for keeping your best friends in the dark." Raye said, with her know-it-all voice.

"Oh, Raye cut her some slack." Lita said yawning and putting down the bridal magazine she was looking at. She looked intently at Serena who was absentmindedly flipping through the magazine in front of her. "Serena, are you sure about this? Marrying Seiya, I mean."

Serena lifted her head and looked at Lita, "Huh?"

Amy cleared her throat, "What I think Lita means is; this is all happening so fast. I mean not even two months ago, you were sure that you would spend the rest of your life with Darien; that his was the path your heart was meant to follow. And now, we are picking out wedding gowns with you to marry Seiya in a little over a week."

Serena closed the magazine and looked at her friends and Luna, all of them watching her intently, waiting for her to answer. She sighed and rose to her feet and walked over to stare out the door of Raye's room across the yard. She began to speak softly, "Am I sure about marrying Seiya? I honestly don't know. I have so many questions; everything we have been through until Seiya came made me believe with all of my heart that Darien was my true love. I still do love him, but I do not love him the way I once did." She paused but did not turn around, instead she raised her head, letting the light of the sun warm her face, "When I am with Seiya, I feel this energy radiate from him, that warms me somehow, like the sunlight. But, it is not always a gentle warmth like Darien's, Seiya's warmth seems to have this unbridled power behind it as if he could explode." Serena glanced over her shoulder when the girls gasp. "No, not like that; I just feel like there is something more to him than what I have seen so far. Yet, no matter what it is, I do not care; we will face it together." She said as she rubbed her stomach. She turned and looked at the scouts, smiling. "I wish I knew if I was making the right decision, but the questions remain, if Darien and I were meant to be together, why aren't we? Why is he on another planet preparing to marry another girl? Why am I having our child without him? And, why is it that in the entire universe, it's Seiya that makes me feel complete and not Darien? And, why is there another enemy with such power, if we destroyed Chaos?"

The three scouts and Luna looked at her, unable to answer her questions, but another voice coming up behind her cleared his throat, "I can't answer your questions my princess, but I think I know someone who may be able to shed some light on the situation."

Serena watched Artemis as he walked into the room, "Who Artemis?"

"Queen Serenity."

"Artemis, how would we contact her?" Luna said sauntering over to him.

"We can't, but Serena can." Artemis stated; he turned to the Moon Princess, "Do you want to speak with your mother?"

Serena nodded, "Yes, I would. I think having some answers to my questions may help me find peace with everything and move on with my life. And, maybe if she can shed some light on this new enemy, we can hopefully make it through this battle with no one getting hurt." Serena said rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Luna looked up at the princess, her eyes welling with tears, "You've grown up so much lately. I'm very proud of you."

Serena knelt and stroked the head of her beloved friend and companion, then winked at her, "Don't go all soft on me. I still am the same fun loving Serena, and after I talk to Queen Serenity, I want to go eat Andy out of hamburgers."

Everyone laughed and smiled at each other. Artemis stepped forward, "Serena, come lay down on Raye's bed."

Serena complied with his request, and she looked intently at him before she laid her head back on the pillow, "Rini will be okay, won't she?"

Artemis nodded, "Of course, I would never do anything to hurt our small princess or you."

Serena smiled and closed her eyes; she listened as Artemis talked soothingly to her, while he called to Queen Serenity to come to her daughter in her time of need. The crescent moon on Serena's forehead began to glow. She felt herself swirling through darkness, and when she stopped spinning, she was standing on the moon, in the empty moon castle hallway. She walked out the door and onto the patio. She looked over the home that was hers in another lifetime, and she looked to her side, a place where Darien had once held her in her arms, kissing her goodbye.

"Don't look so sad, my dearest daughter." Queen Serenity said gently as she approached her daughter from the courtyard.

Serena smiled at the woman; her moon mother always looked so graceful and beautiful. "I am not sure I am sad; I'm not really sure about anything right now, and that is why I am here."

"You've grown so much. I am so proud of you." Queen Serenity said as she came to stand by her daughter, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm having a baby." Serena said softly.

"I know."

"Why am I having her without Darien at my side?" Serena asked raising her eyes to meet her mother's.

"Do you love Seiya?"

Serena jerked her head back surprised by the question, "I…"

Queen Serenity smiled, "I won't judge you be honest with me."

Serena closed her eyes and saw his face, his blue eyes, his cocky smile, and imagined his voice singing to her, "Yes, I think I do love him, but I still love Darien. How can this be?"

Queen Serenity took her daughter's hand, "Let me show you a part of the past you are not aware of because it is the events that would have happened if the Negaverse had not invaded."

Serena closed her eyes as her mother gently touched her forehead and she felt the world around her spinning. When she opened her eyes, she was still on the moon, but they were in the Moon Kingdom of the past. Serena recognized the night; it was the night of the large ball, where Darien had snuck in from the Earth to see her, but instead of warning her of the darkness stirring on Earth. He was whisking her around the dance floor. Serena turned to her mother who was still at her side, "They can't see us, can they?"

"No, we are merely here to watch, what would have happened if the darkness had not descended on us."

"Why was there a ball this evening anyway?"

"You will see, just be patient my daughter." Queen Serenity said smiling at the impatience she saw forming in her daughter's eyes.

They watched as the Queen Serenity of that time entered the ballroom, and the crowd stopped dancing to bow to the beautiful queen. Serena parted from Darien and went quickly to her mother's side. The two of them took their seats on the royal thrones at the front of the room. Luna entered the room, and she walked to the throne, stopping to bow her head at the queen and princess. She spoke softly to the queen, "They are here, your majesty."

The queen nodded and said in a loud commanding voice, "Please show our esteemed guests in."

The doors at the far end of the room from the thrones opened, and Artemis walked through. Serena gasped when she saw who he was leading into the ballroom: Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights. "Fighter." Serena breathed as she walked by her unaware of her presence. She watched as she and the other two trailed behind their princess and bowed at the throne. She noticed how her other-self caught Fighter's eye and held it while the Queen and Princess Kakyuu greeted one another.

The room began to spin again and Serena turned to her mother, "I would have still met Seiya."

"Yes, but watch, the story does not end on that night. This is the next day."

Serena realized they were in the royal garden. She saw herself wondering through the hedges and watched as she tripped over a branch on the ground. "Well apparently, I was not anymore graceful in that life than I am in this one."

Queen Serenity laughed at her daughter, and simply said, "Watch dearest daughter."

Serena looked back and saw she had not hit the ground; instead, she saw herself in Seiya's arms.

"Are you okay, princess?" The tall dark-haired boy said, holding the princess' arms in his own.

Serena watched as she blushed up into his blue eyes, "Yes, thank you, sir. I am rather clumsy."

"Well, we can't all be as graceful as I am." Seiya said stepping back, after he had made sure she was steadied on her feet.

Serena gave her mother a raised eyebrow, "Apparently, nothing at all is different in this lifetime."

Queen Serenity left out a giggle, "Oh, shush and watch."

Serena turned back and was proud to see her other-self glaring at Seiya and saying, "Now, you just look here; I don't know who you are, but I am completely capable of taking care of myself."

"Fine then, next time, I will let you fall." Seiya said turning to walk away from her.

"How dare you turn your back on me?" Princess Serena said grabbing his arm as he turned.

Seiya started to say something, but Princess Serena tripped on the same branch and fell face first into him, knocking them both down. Seiya now had the princess laying on top of him; his arms circling her protectively. "Well, if you wanted me to hold you again, you could have just asked." Seiya said smiling into her face.

"Oh, you jerk. Let me up." Princess Serena said her blue eyes twinkling dangerously down into his.

"In a minute, I didn't get my reward for being your cushion." Seiya murmured.

"What?" Princess Serena started to say, but was silenced when Seiya pulled her head down and closed his mouth over hers.

Serena watched as she tried to resist but then melted into the embrace. When Seiya finally pulled away, she noticed that her other-self was quite breathless.

"What's going on here?" Another voice said from behind them.

Serena turned to see a furious Prince Darien standing behind the couple.

"Darien!" Princess Serena exclaimed pulling herself from Seiya's arms. "It isn't what you think!" She said as Seiya took her arm and helped her to her feet. She shook off his arm and moved towards Darien.

"Well, it looked like the two of you were embracing in a kiss." Darien said furiously.

"Yeah, that would be about it." Seiya said casually.

Princess Serena glared at the other boy, but she stepped between Darien and Seiya, when Darien started towards Seiya with clenched fists. "Please, no violence."

"Just who are you?" Darien demanded.

"The name's Seiya. And, as fun as this little tryst has been; you'll have to wait to kiss me until later princess, I have other things to attend to." Seiya said with a wave of his hand as he headed away from the other two and towards the royal palace.

Serena looked at the princess and prince who had started to argue. She said quietly to her mother, "I guess it was not always blissfully happy between us."

Queen Serenity nodded, "No, it was not. Let's skip ahead another few days, shall we?"

Serena nodded and the world spun around again. Serena noticed that it was night. She saw herself once again in the garden, slumped over a bench, sobbing quietly. She saw a figure appear from the shadows and kneel beside her; the figure was Seiya. "Princess Serena, forgive me. These tears, I've caused them."

Princess Serena lifted her head, tears still flowing from the corners of her eyes. "Seiya, I…" She stopped as he reached out and wiped the tears from her face. The princess shivered at his touch, "Seiya, we shouldn't be together like this; I told Darien that I loved him and want to be with him."

Seiya nodded, as if listening, and then he pulled her in and kissed her, until she moaned in his arms. "If you love Prince Darien so much, why is it that you never really try to stop me when I kiss you?"

Princess Serena blushed and started to answer, when Seiya silenced her with another kiss, this one even longer. "Seiya." She whispered breathlessly.

He put a finger to her lips, "I can't explain it, but I know somehow, I've loved you in another lifetime and being with you; it feels right to me. But, I am leaving now. If you want me, you'll have to make the choice to be with me."

Princess Serena sat there stunned as he rose to his feet, letting go of her and walked away.

Serena turned to Queen Serenity, "I would have loved both of them then too."

Queen Serenity nodded, "Yes, you would have, but please, we must go forward another few days, so you can see your choice."

The world spun again; Serena saw they were in the royal throne room. The Queen and Princess of this lifetime, the four inner scouts, Prince Darien, Princess Kakyuu, and the three Starlights were all gathered, but the Starlights were in their male forms. The Queen was speaking, "Princess, Starlights, we are very saddened by your sudden departure."

Princess Kakyuu glanced at Seiya, whose face was taunt with emotion as he stared intently at Princess Serena, who was staring back at him eyes filled with conflicting emotions. "Well, your highness, we had originally planned on staying longer, but unforeseen circumstances are demanding our immediate departure."

Prince Darien snorted and under his breath muttered, "Not soon enough."

Princess Serena broke her eye contact with Seiya to look at Prince Darien, who promptly turned his eyes away from her. Serena noted that Darien's eyes seemed to be filled with something bordering on disgust. "He resents her, me." Serena said to her mother.

Queen Serenity simply said, "Wouldn't you resent him, if he had embrace another girl while saying he loved you, not one time, but several times over the past few weeks?"

Serena looked thoughtfully back at the scene; Queen Serenity was speaking again, "We hope you will return soon."

Princess Kakyuu glanced at Seiya, "I am sorry your majesty but I do not see us visiting again for quite sometime."

Princess Serena was shaking her head at these words; tears were forming in her eyes. Prince Darien growled and began to leave the room. Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights began to leave also. Serena watched as the princess turned her head back and forth between the two and finally she yelled, "Seiya, wait, please, don't go."

The world began to spin again, and Serena found herself back on the moon, in her own lifetime. Her mother was watching her thoughtfully. Serena walked away and looked up at the stars. "I chose Seiya." She whispered.

"Yes, my daughter, you would have. I do not have all the answers, but even though you and Darien share a very amazing bond and special love. Your heart apparently will always find its way to Seiya."

"Mother, if you knew this, why did you not tell me before now? Why let me continue to chain myself to Darien if Seiya and I were always destined to find our way to each other?"

"Honestly, daughter, I did not always see this alternate past; it did not come to me until Rini traveled back through time, and I watched as the events have unfolded for you, with Rini coming back, and I knew that even if I told you that you were meant to be with another, you would not give up your daughter, so I watched and when I saw Seiya appear I knew that it was only a matter of time, but I did not interfere, even when you were hurting so much last year and were so conflicted between the two men you loved. I knew you needed to find out on your own and make your own choice as to whether you could love Seiya or not, just as you would have in the Silver Millennium had the Negaverse never appeared and stopped Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights from visiting."

Serena nodded, "I think I somehow always knew that my path and Seiya's was intertwined, especially when Seiya left the school rooftop. I felt like a part of me was ripped out, but I just kept thinking with Darien back, everything would be fine, but it wasn't fine."

Queen Serenity nodded then said sternly, "Daughter, listen to me carefully, our time is running short. There is a new threat against the life you have come to love and you and my granddaughter will be at risk."

"Do you know who the threat is, mother?"

"I am not sure, but I can't help but feel a connection between this evil and that of Chaos." Queen Serenity said embracing Serena.

Serena whispered, "I will be careful, and I will make sure that everyone I love is safe." Serena felt herself drifting away from her mother and fading back into the consciousness of her own world. She sat up and saw her friends surrounding her.

"Well?" Raye asked.

"Did you get the answers you were seeking?" Luna questioned.

Serena nodded and sat up slowly; she turned to face everyone. "Yes, I did. My mother showed me what my last lifetime would have been like, if the Negaverse had not invaded. And, in that lifetime, Seiya and I found each other as well. I can feel free to let go of Darien and embrace my life with Seiya. I think it will still take some time for my heart to let go of Darien; he has been the core of it for such a long time, but I know eventually I will be able to let him go completely."

Lita nodded, "I am glad your visit with your mother brought you peace."

Amy looked uncertain as she asked, "Did Queen Serenity say anything about the new enemy we are facing?"

Serena nodded again, "Yes, she is not sure who it is but feels a connection between this new enemy and Chaos."

Artemis and Luna gave each other a look, then Artemis said, "I don't want you to worry, princess. Luna and I will keep digging for information on this new enemy. You just worry about taking care of yourself and planning your wedding."

Serena smiled, "Yes, but first I think I want something to eat and then a nap. And, after the nap I want to go to that new boutique and try on some dresses. Then, next to the new boutique there is a new café, I want to try their imported tea and maybe have a pastry."

Raye shook her head, "Well, we'd better save the dress trying on for last because the way she eats she will never fit into any dress she buys now."

Serena glared at Raye and before long the two were arguing. Everyone else just shook their heads and laughed.

**-------------------**

**A/N: **Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you know: the next chapter is the WEDDING!!

And, don't worry, just because Mina & Yaten left Earth; they have not left the story!

Please review and let me know your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry, this chapter took such a long time; I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. Thank you so much for everyone who has read & reviewed this story. There is so much more I want to do with it. Please enjoy.

-I do not own SM-just this story- also in this chapter there are two songs I do not own, credit is given for them at the end of the chapter so as not to ruin which songs they are…

**[No more recaps: they were annoying me…sorry, I have no good reason why they were just that they were**

**Park -Ten Days Later**

The sun was shining brilliantly and sharing the sky with the moon, which seemed to almost shimmer as the rays of the sun soaked across it. In the center of the park, with blooming flowers and trees, many people gathered, both young and old to celebrate the union of Seiya Kou and Serena Tsukino.

There was an arbor strewn with white roses, lilacs, and ivy at the front of the crowd. A priest stood there with Seiya beside him. Seiya nervously played with his crescent moon cuff links, which matched his earrings. His black suite with red vest made him look dashing as the slight breeze caught his hair and caused it to flow out behind him. He glanced at his side where Taiki stood as his best man. Beside Taiki was Sammy, Chad, and Andy, each young man looking striking. Everyone turned as the music changed and the bridal procession began. Molly was first to come down the aisle followed by, Lita, Raye, and Amy. Seiya smiled at the girls; they all looked beautiful in their gowns. The gowns came to their knees and had spaghetti straps: Amy's was turquoise, Raye's was red, Lita's was dark green, and Molly's was orange. Seiya did not miss the loving looks that each scout gave to the man opposite her; he chuckled internally at the thought that Chad was finally breaking Raye's walls down and winning her heart; he and Serena had talked about it last night after their rehearsal dinner, when he walked her home. Seiya thought back to their conversation and a lump formed in his throat.

_flash back_

Seiya walked Serena home; their arms linked together. He smiled down at her in the moonlight. "I agree, Dumpling, Chad and Raye are good for one another."

Serena sighed, "I hope that they can be as happy as we are some day."

Seiya stopped walking and pulled Serena around to look at him, "Do you mean that? Are you still sure that tomorrow you want to marry me?"

Serena laughed, her eyes twinkling, "Don't tell me the remarkably over-confident Seiya Kou has doubts about anything."

Seiya laughed at her teasing, but his eyes grew serious once more. "I want more than anything for you to be happy, and I know that well, you thought you'd be marrying someone else tomorrow, not me..."

Serena smiled up at him and raised her hand to his face, "If you want me to be happy, you'll meet me tomorrow at the front of the aisle and make me your wife."

Seiya leaned down, hesitated for a second, and then kissed her gently. "Serena, I promise, with my life's blood, I will live to make you happy."

Serena smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll be the knock-out in the white dress."

_end of flashback_

Seiya felt something burning in his heart as he saw Serena at the back of the aisle, with her father. Her gown white, with a royal blue sash tied in a knot, with the excess sash flowing backwards with Serena's train. The gown was strapless and her neck was adorned with a pearl necklace her mother had let her borrow. Her veil was attached to a new pearl and diamond tiara that Luna and Artemis had presented her that morning. She was wearing antique white gloves, her scouts had found for her. Seiya smiled for his Dumpling had granted his request and worn her hair the way she always did with her two pigtails, the way he liked it best. However, there were tiny white flowers and pearls throughout it, which glistened when the sun brushed over them.

Seiya never let his eyes leave hers until her father presented her to him, and he took his eyes off his bride only long enough to shake her father's hand. The couple turned to face the minister, as they were turning both the bride and groom noticed the tears of joy in their friends' eyes. The minister began the service; the couple repeated the words where required and then it came to their vows, which they had agreed to write themselves. Seiya went first, his hands holding both of Serena's and their blue eyes locked deeply.

"Serena, I believe a man should never make any promise he cannot uphold, so when I say these words to you, they are my promise and bond. I vow to care for you and protect you. I will make sure your beautiful smile continues to shine and your loving laughter never fades away. I give you all I have, but most especially, I give you my heart. I give you my heart without restrictions for there is no limit to the love I have for you." As Seiya said these words, tears brimmed in his eyes and the sun flared in the sky, causing an immense and gentle warmth to flow over everyone present at the wedding.

Serena's eyes brimmed with tears as she began to speak, "Seiya, my dearest friend, you are the lighthouse of my life. You are this brilliant light that brings me in from the dark and brings joy into my heart. I promise to be a faithful wife to you, devoting myself to making sure your dreams come true. I will always be by your side, supporting you as you have always supported me, especially when I seem to find myself tripping and falling down over the various stumbling blocks life has thrown our way. I vow that from this day forth, you will be the only man in my heart for it belongs to only you and with the last breath of my body, I will strive to bring you the same happiness you bring into my life."

Even before the minister finished saying the groom could kiss the bride, Seiya had pulled Serena close and touched his lips to hers, their tears inter-mixing in a sweet embrace. They were no longer separate but one, and in the sky, the moon and sun glowed brilliantly bathing, not only the Earth, but the entire universe in warmth, the warmth of love.

Seiya and Serena finished their embrace and smiled at one another, before turning to face their family and friends, as Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou. They were greeted with thunderous applause; Serena saw her parents standing in the front holding one another, tears running down their faces as they smiled at her and Seiya. They walked forward and stopped to embrace her parents, before continuing down the aisle. Serena smiled when she saw the four outer scouts standing together, and even Amara had a smile on her face.

Seiya whispered into Serena's ear, "I have a surprise for you, Dumpling."

Serena turned her eyes up and gleefully asked, "Oh, and what would that be?"

He pointed towards the road that passed through the park. Serena gasped as she saw a white carriage, adorned with roses and lilacs. The carriage was drawn by ten white, Lipizzan horses, who were wearing wreaths of white roses and lilacs. Seiya waved and the two footmen rolled out red carpet the whole way from the carriage to the couple's feet. Serena turned to him and smiled as he linked their arms together and escorted her to the carriage. He helped her up then climbed in beside her. She leaned into him and sighed as the carriage started to move forward on its way to the banquet hall where they would have their reception.

"Serena, I have never been so happy." Seiya said smiling down at the woman who was resting her head against his arm.

"I know what you mean. Seiya, I need you to know that I love you and meant every word I said today." Serena said pulling back to look up at him, smiling sweetly.

Seiya smiled and kissed the top of her head and then he moved his hand so that it was covering her stomach and whispered, "Serena, there is more that I wanted to say to you, but with such a large audience, I could not, so I have another vow I am making to you now. I promise not to only love you with my entire heart and soul, but I will love this child you are carrying right now with all that I have. She will only know love, I promise."

Serena sighed with happiness and covered Seiya's hand with hers and leaned back into him, "I know, Seiya, I know."

The two enjoyed the rest of the ride to the banquet hall as the sun and moon watched them from the sky.

**Banquet Hall**

The carriage, after an extended ride through the park and parts of their city, pulled up to the banquet hall and the footman opened the carriage door. Seiya hopped down and took Serena's hand as she stepped out of the carriage. He kissed it gently before folding it into his elbow as the two walked up the steps and into the banquet hall. They paused at the door as their master of ceremonies announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming for their first public appearance, Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou."

Serena could not help but let a grin spread across her face as she entered the room at Seiya's side and saw the warm, smiling faces of her friends and family. She waved wildly when she saw the scouts at the front of the room. She started to trip over her feet, but she felt Seiya's strong arms around her steadying her. She turned and smiled at her husband, and she felt her heart tighten at the thought: she was married. She tilted her head and looked at her husband, who was shaking her father's hand. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father turned and pulled her into a big hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Serena. I hope you are happy." Ken said as he held his daughter close.

"I am, dad; I promise I am." Serena said feeling a tear of happiness creep out of the corner of her eye.

She pulled away from her dad to smile at him. She saw that Seiya was holding out his hand and he pulled her close and whispered, "I have another surprise, for my wife."

Serena gave him a rueful smile, "Well, husband, you'd better watch it you are setting a high precedent on surprises today. You're going to make it hard on yourself later in our marriage."

Seiya just laughed and pulled his wife out into the center of the dance floor. He motioned for the spotlight to shine upon them, and he took the microphone handed to him by the DJ. "Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to thank you, for joining my wife and me today, to celebrate our marriage. We are so happy to have you here as our honored guests. If you will humor me for a few minutes, I have written a special song for this occasion and would like to sing it to my wife." Seiya took his wife's hand left hand with his left hand and felt their wedding bands, engraved with the symbols of the moon, stars, and sun brushing against one another. He began to sing:

_I thought I'd never find_

_A person who could_

_Always make me smile._

_Then one day, walking by_

_There was a beautiful girl_

_Who caught my eye._

_She changed my life_

_And now here you stand._

_So…_

_Take my hand_

_Walk with me_

_I want you to _

_Share this path_

_With me. I can't_

_Imagine anyone_

_Else at my side_

_You are all I_

_Have ever wanted_

_And you're all_

_I will ever need._

_Standing here, I_

_See the uncertainty _

_In your eyes, but I need _

_You to follow my lead._

_I'll show you the way_

_To make your dreams_

_Shine brilliantly like_

_The sun up above._

_So…_

_Take my hand_

_Walk with me_

_I want you to _

_Share this path_

_With me. I can't_

_Imagine anyone_

_Else at my side_

_You are all I_

_Have ever wanted_

_And you're all_

_I will ever need._

_The moon lights_

_The Earth at night_

_With a warm_

_And loving glow_

_Just as you're_

_The power in mine_

_Which causes me to shine._

_So…_

_Take my hand_

_Walk with me_

_I want you to _

_Share this path_

_With me. I can't_

_Imagine anyone_

_Else at my side_

_You are all I_

_Have ever wanted_

_And you're all_

_I will ever need…_

_Yeah…you're all I'll ever need…_

Serena was smiling and crying as he finished singing. He handed the microphone off and turned back to her. "Well, it still needs some work, but it was the song that was in my heart when I thought of you, as my wife."

Serena shook her head clearing away the tears. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Someone tapped their knife against their glass and everyone else joined in, indicating they wanted the bride and groom to kiss. Seiya smiled and said, "Well, we must give the crowd what they want." He lowered his mouth to hers and felt his heart stir at the feeling of her lips against his.

Serena sighed happily as they broke the kiss and went to take their place at the head table. She was anxious for the food to be served; all of this wedding stuff was making her hungry, and she thought to be fair she was eating for two now, and she knew the other half of the two could eat as much as she could, which caused her to smile. "Seiya?"

"Yes, Dumpling?"

"I just thought of something."

"Uh oh, she's thinking now, everyone watch out." He teased.

"The toast. I can't drink champagne."

Seiya laughed, "Oh, well it's a good thing one of us in this relationship always thinks ahead. I've already arranged to have your glass filled with sparkling grape juice."

Serena shook her head, "What would I do without you?"

Seiya smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Well, be hopelessly lost of course, but it is a good thing for you that you'll never have to find out."

Serena shook her head at his constant cockiness. "Yes, I know. I'm stuck with you. No other woman could put up with that ego of yours."

Seiya chuckled as the server brought the plates with their dinner. "Well, I think there are plenty of women who would give anything to put up with me, ego and all, but it is unlucky for them that my heart was given away to you a long time ago."

Serena smiled and began to eat her crab-stuffed swordfish steak. Seiya had suggested it, and she was glad he had, it was delicious. "Seiya, this is fabulous." She said with a mouth full of food.

Seiya laughed, "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying it because I'm fairly certain the photographer just snapped a picture of you talking with a mouth full of food."

"What?" Serena said aghast.

Seiya chuckled, but his face grew serious as he saw his best friend rise from his seat and take a microphone. Taiki cleared his throat, "Excuse me everyone. I know you are eating, but if I could have your attention for just a moment; I would like to say a few words to my best friend and his wife." Taiki paused where there was a spattering of applause, "For those of you who do not know me, I am Taiki; Seiya and I have been friends all of our lives. He can be a tad difficult at times, but I have never known a more loyal friend. And, I have never known him to be happier than when he is with you, Serena. I believe the two of you are meant to be together. So, I ask that everyone here raise a glass with me to wish the two of you a happy marriage, filled with joy. Cheers!" Taiki said taking a drink from his champagne flute, along with everyone else in the room.

Serena stood up and gave Taiki a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Taiki whispered, "You are welcome, princess."

Seiya shook his friend's hand, and then smiling embraced him in a hug. "Taiki, you are as a brother to me."

Taiki smiled, "Aye, I feel the same way."

Everyone enjoyed the light music while they were eating. Several times people tapped their glasses for the couple to kiss. Serena growled after the fourth time, "Don't they understand a woman is trying to eat here."

Seiya smiled as he feigned hurt, "What, less than two hours and you are already tired of kissing me?" He laughed when she opened her mouth and started to protest, he raised a finger to her lips to silence her, "Dumpling, not everyone realizes just how seriously you take your eating. Are you done now?"

Serena nodded, "Yes, I am. Why?"

Seiya pointed to Serena's father who was making his way over to her, "Because, your father would like to dance with you."

Ken Tsukino held out his hand and led his daughter onto the dance floor. The DJ began to play 'A Song for My Daughter' and the two began to sweetly dance together to the music.

_Just once upon a yesterday_

_I held you in my arms_

_You grew into a little girl_

_With lovely childhood charms_

_Now it seems I only turned around_

_And I see you by his side_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes today_

_My Daughter is a Bride_

_I guess somehow I always knew_

_This day would soon be here_

_Still I wonder as I look at you_

_What became of all the years_

_And no words could ever quite express_

_The way I feel inside_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes today_

_My Daughter is a Bride_

_All the laughter and the teardrops_

_The sunshine and the rain_

_I would relive every moment, Dear_

_If I could bring them all back again_

_But now, My Love, the time has come_

_To send you on your way_

_So I wish you every happiness_

_And the blessings of this day_

_And I hope the love I've given you_

_Will forever be your guide_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes today_

_My daughter-Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_My Daughter-Oh, my angel and my pride_

_My Daughter is a Bride_

There were few dry eyes in the room when the music stopped, and Ken kissed his daughter on the forehead. Ken took his daughter's hand and led her over to where Seiya was standing next to Ikuko and Sammy. He symbolically took his daughter's hand and placed it in Seiya's and encased both of their hands with his and gave them a firm squeeze. He looked Seiya in the eye, "Thank you. Thank you for making her happy. From this day forth, you are my son."

Ikuko placed a hand on Seiya's shoulder, "And you are my son as well."

Serena giggled at the look on Seiya's face, "I don't think I've ever seen you quite this speechless."

Seiya recovered and looked at Ken and Ikuko, "I am overwhelmed. Thank you."

Ikuko kissed him on the cheek then hugged her daughter before leading her husband away to talk to some of their friends that were on the other side of the room. Seiya and Serena turned to Sammy who was tugging at his tie and growling about his sister trying to kill him. Serena glanced at the dance floor where people were starting to dance. She saw that all of the scouts except Hotaru were out on the floor. Hotaru was looking a little overwhelmed, since she was the youngest person there.

Serena got a wicked smile on her face and slung her arm over her brother's shoulders. "Say, Sammy, why don't you go ask Hotaru to dance?"

Sammy snorted and looked up at her, "You're kidding right?"

Serena's eyes twinkled as she said, "Why no, I just saw how lonely she looked and thought you might want to be a nice guy and ask her to dance."

Sammy looked where she was pointing and saw she was right, but he shook his head, "No thanks, I, uh, don't feel like dancing."

Serena's eyes pooled with crocodile tears and she started to whimper, "Oh, Sammy, you don't want ruin my wedding day by not making sure all of my guests are happy."

Sammy's eyes widened with fear, "Oh, God, you're going to do the loud crying and wailing thing until you get what you want, aren't you?"

Serena nodded her head furiously, and Seiya sighed, "Sammy, you're sunk. You might as well do what she wants."

Sammy snarled and trudged across the room to where Hotaru was sitting. He held out his hand, "Well, don't just sit there. Get up and dance with me."

Hotaru looked up at him shocked, "Excuse me."

Sammy looked down at her and gulped at how pretty she looked in the lavender gown she was wearing, but he took a breath to keep from blushing, "If you don't dance with me, her royal highness over there is going to throw a royal fit." Sammy said hooking his thumb over his shoulder in Serena's direction."

Hotaru's shocked expression spread, "Her royal highness? How did you, wait, what?"

Sammy raised his eyebrow at her, "Serena, she wants me to dance with you, so we are going to dance because she is such a spoiled brat, she acts like she's a princess or something. Anyways, are you going to stand up or make me keep holding my hand out to you like an idiot?"

Hotaru left out the breath she had been holding, mentally scolding herself for thinking that this crabby, equally spoiled boy could have known about the princess. She put her hand in his, if her princess wanted her to dance with him, then she would. He pulled her to her feet unexpectedly, and Hotaru fell forward into him. He caught her and laughed, which caused her cheeks to burn. He led her out onto the dance floor and they started to jitterbug with everyone else. Hotaru had never been dancing, but Sammy had been to a few parties with his parents, so he showed her how the dance was done. Neither, Sammy or Hotaru noticed Serena sliding through the crowd to the DJ and whispering in his ear. The next thing they knew, the jitterbug was ending and a slow song was starting. Sammy nervously glanced at Hotaru before he pulled her close and began to sway with her, gulping when she rested her head against his chest.

Serena giggled devilishly as she watched the two of them. Seiya was standing behind shaking his head, "You're a very wicked woman."

"Oh, hush. Aren't they cute?" She said turning to him with a big smile on her face.

Seiya smiled back at her; she loved to see people happy; it was one of the qualities that he loved about her. "Yes, Dumpling, but not as cute as you are with that evil smile on your face."

She laughed and the DJ leaned down and asked them if they were ready for their dance, Seiya said to play another song and then they would be ready. Serena said, "I hope you like the song I picked out for us."

Seiya smiled, "Well, as long as it's not 'Hit the Road Jack' I think I'll be okay with it."

Serena took his arm as he went to move away, "I'm serious. It meant a lot to me that you let me pick out this song. I hope you like the surprise I've arranged for you."

Seiya turned back to his bride and looked down at the big blue eyes staring up at him, "I am sure I will love it." He kissed her forehead and moved to go speak with the Three Lights manager who was standing near by.

Serena watched him go, noticing how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo. She looked around and noticed how all of the women watched him walk by; she shook her head and touched her stomach lightly. He could have any woman he wanted; he did not have to marry a woman who was still in the process of getting over feelings for another guy, and he certainly did not have to marry a woman who was carrying another man's child. She felt guilt suddenly overwhelm her: how could she ask this of him, she was being so selfish. She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet them. He smiled at her then winked. The music stopped and the DJ announced that the couple would be having their first dance. Everyone cleared off the floor to make way for the bride and groom.

Seiya met her on the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. She put her left hand on his shoulder, and her right hand intertwined with his left. She felt his wedding band against her fingers, and the guilt caused her throat to constrict. Seiya leaned in and whispered, "I know what you are thinking. And, I just want you to know. I am your husband now because I love you, and feeling guilty for making me the happiest man in the universe is just silly."

Serena pulled her head back to look at him, "How is it that you read me so well?"

Seiya laughed, "A magician never reveals his tricks. If I do, I'll lose all of my charm and appeal, and I would like for us to at least go a hundred years or more before that happens."

Serena laughed in return, "Wow, only a hundred, you really are losing your touch."

Seiya smiled down at her, then looked up when he realized Raye was talking, "Serena had asked Seiya to let her pick their song, and she wanted to surprise him with one of her favorite love songs that she feels describes her feelings towards her husband. To further surprise him, she asked Chad and I to sing it as a duet." Raye turned and nodded at the DJ who pushed play and the couple began to sing 'At the Beginning.'

Serena looked up into Seiya's eyes as they began to sway across the dance floor. He shook his head in wonder, "Dumpling, sometimes, you still manage to surprise me."

_She giggled and rested her head on his chest._

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey

I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey  
_  
__In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

When the song finished, Seiya kissed Serena's hand, then the top of her head, and after some cheering, he gently kissed her lips. The two smiled as they looked back towards Raye and Chad and saw the two of them were holding hands and whispering in each other's ears. Serena smiled as she looked at the happy expression on her friend's face. She caught Amy and Lita's eyes, who both were nodding, the unspoken understanding flowing between the scouts: Raye was finally letting the walls around her heart come down. Serena's smiled widened when she saw Taiki pull Amy, and Andy pull Lita onto the dance floor.

Seiya glanced down at the little blond by his side, "Aye, Dumpling, if your smile gets any bigger, your face will split in two."

Serena gently slugged his arm and pointed to their friends. "I am so glad they are all happy."

Seiya's eyes clouded for a minute, "Me too. I just wish…"

Serena nodded, "I know. I wish Mina and Yaten were here too."

Seiya squeezed her hand and began to lead her through the crowd. They smiled and thanked their friends for coming, enjoying catching up with friends they had not seen in a while. Serena was happy to see her junior high teacher, Miss Haurna, was now, Mrs. Sokita, and she was five months pregnant. After about half an hour of visiting with their guests, they cut their wedding cake, which was a five layer caked, with white butter cream icing that had pale silver stars adorning it and was topped with a figure of a man kissing a woman in front of a crescent moon. Every one was yelling for them to stuff the cake in each other's face, but Seiya and Serena gently placed the pieces in each other's mouth because they had discussed it the night before and agreed that the tradition was created to show how a husband and wife would treat each other, so they would not shove cake into each other's mouths. As the night progressed, the bride and groom enjoyed seeing Amy and Taiki's crimson blushes when Amy caught the bouquet and Taiki caught the garter. Serena elbowed Amy afterwards, who was still speechless from having to endure the embarrassment of Taiki putting the garter on her leg with his mouth.

As the night wound to a close, the scouts surrounded their princess. She looked at each of them, beaming. "I'm so glad you were all here to share this night with me. I was hoping that if you didn't mind, we could all lift a glass to each other and to Mina, even though she is not here with us."

Everyone nodded and picked up a glass, Hotaru and Serena had sparkling grape juice, they raised their glasses and Serena said, "Here's to friendships that endure because of a bond of love and trust that will never be broken."

They took a sip and Amara spoke, "Here's to our princess, who has our loyalty and love."

"Here, here." Everyone said raising their glasses again.

Serena smiled and said, "I love you all."

**--------**

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed the wedding and reception. Please review!!

**Disclaimer**: "A Song for My Daughter" performed by Marc Cohn (not sure if he wrote the song or not) & "At the Beginning" is performed by Richard Marx & Donna Lewis (again, not sure if they wrote it).

**Next Chapter: **Seiya takes Serena home to their apartment for their first night as a married couple… & another proposal!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I hope everyone likes the 'rest of the wedding night' and no, the rating of the fic is not going up! Please review after you've finished reading.

-I do not own SM-only this story-

**Seiya and Serena's Apartment**

Serena was sitting in the limo nervously fidgeting with her hair. Now that the ceremony and reception were over, she and Seiya were alone together, and she was terrified. She was a wife, so Seiya would expect her to act like a wife. Seiya got out of his side of the limo and walked around and opened her door. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. She forced a smiled when he looked at her, and she saw his eyes harden. Serena was about to say something, when Seiya swept her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Serena gasped.

Seiya looked down at her shocked face, "Isn't a groom supposed to carry his bride over the threshold?"

Serena laughed nervously, "Oh, yes, I guess. It's supposed to be good luck."

Seiya nodded and carried her through the door their doorman was holding open. Serena was nervous; she had not seen their new apartment. Seiya had wanted to surprise her, she knew from looking at the lobby that this was a very upscale apartment building; there were chandeliers, a fountain, and expensive art sculptures. She looked up at Seiya who was looking straight ahead; she nestled her head into his chest, afraid he was angry with her. Serena was shocked to hear how fast his heart was beating; she looked up at him again and saw so much emotion in his blue eyes.

"Seiya?" She tentatively questioned.

"Hmmm?" He said glancing down at her.

"Nothing, it's just, I …" Serena stammered.

Seiya chuckled, "Relax wife. We will soon be home, and I promise you our wedding night will be memorable."

Serena trembled at these words, as Seiya carried her into the elevator. She gasped when she saw him hit the button for penthouse. "Seiya, the penthouse?"

Seiya simply smiled and said nothing, so Serena took her queue from him and kept silent; she was still shaken by his comment about a memorable wedding night to articulate words for a conversation anyway. She nervously played with the blue sash that tied around her waist. All too soon, the elevator bell let out a ding, and Seiya was stepping off the elevator and leading her down a short hallway, with only one door. Seiya balanced Serena and the electric card key and let them into the penthouse. He stepped across the threshold and lowered his wife to her feet. Serena let out a small gasp at the sight surrounding her. The penthouse has glass doors that faced out over Tokyo; Seiya had them open, with thin white drapes that were blowing gently in the breeze. Serena walked over to the table where Seiya had a beautiful bouquet of white roses and lilacs, their wedding flowers. Serena walked over and breathed in the sweet smell of the flowers and turned and smiled at her husband. She let out a little scream when he walked across the room and scooped her up in his arms again, carried her into the master bedroom, and laid her on the bed.

Serena quivered as Seiya hovered over top of her, with eyes full of desire, "Seiya, I, um…."

Seiya gently pressed his lips to the top of her forehead, which caused Serena to tremble. "You, wife, will be going to sleep now." He rose and started to walk out of the room.

Serena sat up in bed, her dress splayed out around her, and her hair coming loose from its balled style was falling around her shoulders and face. "Don't you, uh, want to?" Serena stammered, her face turning red at the look Seiya was giving her. "You know, it's our wedding night after all."

Seiya quickly came back to the bed, which caused Serena to recoil, afraid of the passionate look in his eyes. He touched her face, running a finger over her lips. "More than anything, I want you. But, I will not have you, and you will not have me, not for quite some time. When we make love for the first time, it won't be because there is some ceremony that dictates we do, but we will make love because in our hearts we know our bodies truly do belong to each other."

Serena's brow furrowed, "Seiya, I do love you."

Seiya raised a finger to her lips, "Dumpling, shhh! I know you love me, but you don't love me completely because you are still letting go of Darien. And, before you open that pretty mouth of yours any further, I am okay with it. I knew going into this marriage that you still had feelings to sort through; I'll be here, when you're ready." He kissed her forehead again and got up to leave again.

Serena grabbed his hand her eyes shining with happiness, "Thanks for letting me have the big bed."

Seiya laughed, "Oh, it's only for one night, tomorrow you sleep on the couch."

Serena stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed, pulling his hand away. "Good night." Serena called.

He turned at the door, "Sweet dreams, wife."

Serena could not explain the feeling of warmth that spread through her at the last word he said as he walked through the door way. She smiled and looked down at herself. Her white gown seemed to shimmer against the dark blue bedspread. She smiled as she looked closer to the bedspread and realized that shimmer thread made crescent moon and star shapes through the spread. She careful stood up and tried to remove her dress, but she couldn't reach all of the buttons. She tried a couple a more times, but just couldn't reach them. "I can save the whole world but I can't manage to take off one stupid dress."

"I would call that dress many things: breathtaking, gorgeous, and sexy come to mind, but stupid would never be a word for it." Seiya said smiling from the door way. He had taken off everything but his pants and his white shirt was unbuttoned, hanging loosely on him.

Serena laughed nervously, surprised by how attracted she was to Seiya physically, as he stood there in the doorway to their bedroom. "Well, don't just stand there, grinning at me like that: help me get it off."

Seiya's arrogant smile widened, "I see, the bossing around is starting already. Next thing you'll be nagging me to take out the trash."

Serena laughed, as Seiya walked over and turned her around so she was starring back at the bed, she took the time to admire the time and careful way Seiya had decorated their room. "Seiya, everything looks amazing. How did you do so much in just a few days?"

"Well, since you are married to a huge pop icon, we are insanely wealthy, so that helped. But, your parents were great; your mom helped me decorate, although, I think she thought my obsession with stars, moons, and sun patterns a little odd." Seiya said as he carefully unbuttoned Serena's dress and pulled her zipper down. "I'm going to get a shower, while you undress. Then, I'll draw you a hot bath."

Serena laughed, "I thought I was going to sleep now."

Seiya looked intently at her, "I can get a shower in the guest bathroom if you want so you can go right to sleep."

Serena laughed again, and the merriment in her laugh caused Seiya to smile, "No, silly. I'm teasing. I'm wide awake, and I feel a little gross from being in that dress and dancing all night, so a hot bath sounds wonderful."

Seiya grinned and grabbed some sweats out of a drawer before heading into the bathroom. Serena pulled her dress off of her head and made her way to the closets, she laughed when she saw that the two closets each had a silver engraved name plate, and Serena's was engraved with the word 'Princess' instead of Serena. She giggled and opened the door with one hand, while flipping the light switch next to the door with the other hand. She gasped when she saw how big the closet was; she could practically live in the closet. It was as big as her old bed room.

"Well, Princess, what do you think?" Seiya said from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him, standing in their bedroom. He was in his sweatpants, without a shirt on and his towel was hanging around his neck. His long hair was wet and hanging loosely around his head. "I've never seen your hair like that before. It's always been pulled back."

Seiya touched it self-conscious of his wife's remarks. "Oh, don't you like it?"

Serena smiled and walked over to him, aware of how little she was wearing with nothing but her silky slip on, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair, letting it fall away from her finger tips. She looked up into his eyes and gasped by at the passion burning in their dark blue depths; her cheeks flushing at the intensity. "Seiya, I'm sorry. This isn't fair to you."

He took a breath and pulled her hands away from his hair and held them in his own, bringing each of her palms up to his mouth, he gently kissed them. "I love you, and I love every moment of this; it's probably going to be a good thing that we don't pay as much for cold water as we do for hot." He laughed then and kissed Serena's forehead. "Your bath should almost be complete. You'd better go in and enjoy it. I have new pajamas laying out for you."

Serena smiled as she entered the bathroom; Seiya had filled the tub with lavender bubble bath, which had the entire bathroom scented with the relaxing floral scent. He had also laid out roses pedals on the floor. Serena took off her cloths and slipped into the warm water and let herself relax. She could not believe she was married; it seemed unreal now that the day was ending. She was in her own home with her husband, Seiya. She smiled as she thought of him; he had looked so handsome today. She ran a hand over her stomach and murmured to the baby growing inside, "Rini, I used to think I knew exactly what the future would hold, but now, you're coming into this world, and I'm not even with Darien." Serena sighed as she said his name, still confused at times with everything that had happened in the past year. She had thought when she remembered her past life as the Moon Princess that her and Darien would live the happily ever after they never were able to in their previous life, but then Seiya had come to Earth. And, she had kept telling herself the entire time he was here that she had only been so drawn to him because Darien was away, but then Darien returned after they had defeated Chaos, and Seiya had left. Serena closed her right hand into a fist and clutched it to her heart, as she remembered the unexplainable pain she had felt in that moment when she realized that Seiya was leaving her, forever. But, now, he was here, they were married, and she no longer felt that emptiness, but she did miss Darien; however, each day, as Seiya showed his love and patience, she missed him less and less. "Rini, from this day forward, Seiya is your daddy. And, I know he will love you with all of his heart and protect you, just as he has always protected me."

Serena was snapped out of her relaxed musings when the phone rang. She heard Seiya answer it, and she wondered who would be calling them so late and on their wedding night, not to mention, who had their number. Serena felt her stomach rumble; she patted it gently, "Well, Rini, I'm hungry too, let's go see if there is any food in this place and explore our new home." Serena climbed out of the tub, letting the water out. She picked up one of the pink towels laying by the tub and dried herself off. She saw the pajamas Seiya had been referring to earlier. They were beautiful: silky white pajama bottoms with a white silky top. There was also a matching white silky robe which she slipped on as well; she glanced down and saw that Seiya had also gotten her soft white slippers to wear. The phone rang again, and Serena wondered out through the bedroom, and she saw Seiya walking towards her with the phone in his hand. He handed it to her, smiling at the questioning look, he mouthed that it was her mother.

"Hi Mom." Serena said.

"Hi honey, I know it's your wedding night, but your Dad and I were just wanted to make sure everything was okay. That you were okay."

Serena laughed, "Oh Mom, I'm okay. Seiya did such an amazing job getting everything in our apartment ready. It's incredible. And, thanks for all that you did too."

Ikuko's voice softened, "He's an amazing young man, and even though your Dad and I would have preferred you be a little older before you get married; we could not have found a young man we approve of more. We know he will take good care of you and our grandchild."

Serena touched her stomach and smiled, "I know, I think so too, Mom."

"Well, sweetheart, I'll go now. We will see you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Serena said scratching her head trying to remember what tomorrow night was.

"Yes, dear, Seiya invited us over to have dinner in your new home. Didn't he tell you?"

"I guess he forgot. But, it sounds great; I'll see you then Mom."

"Good night, daughter."

Serena felt a slight twinge of homesickness when she hung up the phone, but Seiya was standing behind her and she turned into his waiting arms. He smelled good, so she nestled her head into his chest. "Seiya?"

"Hmm?" He said into her hair.

"Who was the first phone call?" Serena said pulling back to look up at him.

"Oh, I ordered us some pizza; they called back for directions. I figured you'd be hungry again." He said smiling down at her.

"You know I am not always hungry." She said with slight indignation.

"Yes, you are." He said with his typical cocky smile.

Serena was about to retort, but her stomach gave her away and let out a loud grumble. "Ugh, Rini, you're supposed to be on my side."

Seiya laughed and got down on his knees, so his face was directly in front of Serena's stomach. "Well, my little one, it seems you have the same healthy appetite your mother does. I guess I'll have to write several more chart toppers to keep enough food in this house for the two of you." He leaned in and kissed her stomach, which caused Serena to gasp.

Seiya quickly got up and took a step back, looking hurt. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries."

Serena went to reach for him to tell him it was okay but the doorbell rang, cutting off her apology. Seiya made his way to the door and paid for their pizza. Serena walked to the dinning room area where he had two plates and glasses of Coke setting out already. He sat the pizza down and slid into a chair, she said down across from him, watching him carefully as he tried to pretend he was not hurt by her reaction.

"Seiya, I'm sorry. I've hurt you." Serena said her big eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Not a big deal, Dumpling." He said trying to shrug off the issue.

"I didn't gasp because I didn't want you to kiss my baby." Serena stopped herself, "Our baby. I was just surprised by the incredible emotion I felt in that action; it moved me, so much so that it caused me to gasp out loud in reaction."

Seiya's eyes had lit up when she had referred to Rini as their baby, and he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She smiled as the two started talking about the wedding and the events of the day. She soon started to yawn, and Seiya told her to go to bed, so she went into their bathroom and brushed her teeth. She climbed into their big bed and soon fell asleep, dreaming wonderful dreams of dancing in the sky with Seiya, the moon on one side of them and the sun on the other.

**Somewhere in Tokyo:** **A dark figure stands looking out a window, watching the moon and stars sparkling in the clear night sky.**

"Thyme, I hate the moon and stars of this galaxy. They shine too brilliantly, pushing the glorious darkness of night further back into the recesses of space."

Thyme, a tall, slender woman, with straight, shoulder-length auburn colored hair stood leaning against the wall opposite him and the large window. Her green eyes sparkled with annoyance at the current conversation. "With all due respect, General Kulno, the only thing that I hate right now is that we do not even have a couch to sit on in this loft, as we plot how to kill this Moon Princess for our Lord."

General Kulno turned from the window, the light of the moon, showing his tall, muscular frame. His hair was also shoulder length, but was black like the night sky he was watching. His eyes were a midnight blue and they now flashed dangerously at Thyme. "You forget your place, soldier. You are here to assist me and our Lord with the destruction of the one who carries the Imperium Silver Crystal. He has already had one interaction with the group which was routed."

Thyme began wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger; she watched in for a minute before responding, "I still can't believe he didn't just kill her."

Thyme did not even have time to gasp before Kulno's hands were around her thin neck. "Thyme, never question our Lord. If you had said this in his presence, you would be dead now."

She nodded, and he released her. She gasped air into her lungs. "My apologies, General. I guess I am just confused as to why I am here, when I know the great power our Lord possesses."

General Kulno seemed to waiver for a second as to whether or not he wanted to grab Thyme by the throat again or not. "You are here for your unique gift. Our Lord feels that it may be the way to break down the Moon Princess's defenses and weaken her."

"I see. So, what is the next step?"

General Kulno stroked his chin. "We find the princess, and then your wicked talents can be put to work."

Thyme grinned a malicious smile, "Well, tracking is your talent, so can you get me a couch in the mean time?"

Kulno laughed, "I'll consider it."

Thyme crossed her arms, "How do you plan on finding her?"

Kulno's mouth curved up in a lopsided grin, "You leave that to me."

**Kinmoku- The roof of Yaten & Mina's Apartment**

Mina made her way up the steps to the roof of her and Yaten's apartment. They had arrived on Kinmoku almost two weeks ago, and Mina still felt slightly unsettled, but she could not say she was unhappy. Yaten had been very attentive and was helping her adjust to the differences in their cultures. She had been working beside Sage a lot, and Mina did her best to ignore Darien; she shook her head clearing her thoughts of him. Yaten had said he was planning a romantic surprise for her and she would not let her mood be ruined by her disdain for the only other Earthling on Kinmoku. She pushed open the door to roof and gasped. "Yaten, this is incredible."

The silver haired boy was standing in the middle of the roof, with a setting sun behind him; Mina thought he looked stunning wearing gray slacks and a dark green button down shirt, with the top few buttons opened. His hair was loose and blowing in the warm evening breeze; his entire body was framed by the pink and orange colors of the clouds at dusk. He had a small table set up with dinner for the two of them, along with two candles burning in the center of the table. He held out his hand, and Mina moved towards him and let him close his large hand over her tiny one. He leaned down and kissed her lips, gently. "You look beautiful."

Mina laughed and stepped back, swirling around in her orange sun dress. "You think so?"

Yaten smirked. "I know so, please set down before your dinner gets cold." He pulled out her chair and helped her into it. He sat down across from her and raised his glass of wine to her, and she followed his lead, enjoying the sweet taste. They began to eat, enjoying the spicy Kinmoku dish Yaten had prepared for them. They made some small talk about the rebuilding of Kinmoku.

Mina sighed enjoying herself. "Yaten, do you think that Seiya and Serena are married to one another yet?"

Yaten nodded, pursing his lips in thought. "Yes, love, I think they probably are; I know Seiya wanted to be with Serena, and she accepted his proposal, so I do not think they would wait a long time to be together."

Mina shook her head in wonder. "I am just surprised; her parents were adamant that she not marry Darien until at least one or two years of her college education were complete, yet four months later they are giving their blessing to Seiya."

Yaten shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I guess perhaps her parents could feel that Darien was not the one for Serena and Seiya was."

Mina smiled ruefully at her boyfriend. "Yes, that is a possibility; her parents never liked Darien, they never approved of their age difference or how he treated her, even though they were not aware of all of the facts."

"Well, what do you think your father would say if I asked for your hand in marriage?" Yaten asked seriously.

Mina, who had not noticed his serious tone, laughed. "He'd probably say, please take the little drama queen off my hands." She was still chuckling, when she noticed that Yaten had gotten up from his seat. He turned her seat around so it was no longer facing the table, and then came to kneel in front of her. "Yaten?" Mina whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, Mina, for once, let me say what I need to say." He said taking her left hand into his. "Mina, I love you; there is no doubt in my mind and heart that we are meant to stand beside each other through life's journey, no matter where it may take us. And, so, I want to ask you now, if you'll marry me, and be my wife?" He reached around with one of his hands and opened up a small green velvet box, revealing a pink-gold band with a large heart shaped blue diamond.

Mina could not even speak, so she nodded and threw her arms around Yaten's neck. He stood up and twirled her around stroking her hair for several minutes. Finally, she found her voice. "Yes, of course, yes, I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured against her hair, before tipping her face back and pressing his lips to hers.

**----------**

**A/N: **Well? Review and let me know what you thought. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I did not have a lot of time to reedit this chapter, and I wanted to post this weekend as promised.

**Next Chapter: **Seiya and Serena on their first day as a married couple, and we go back to Kinmoku to see what is going on with Sage & Darien!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who has added the story to their alerts and favorites list. You guys are awesome!! Here is the latest chapter in the continuing (possibly never ending) story of my favorite couple!!

-I do not own SM-just this story

**Serena & Seiya's Apartment- the morning after the wedding**

"Oh, but, Seiya? Do I have to?" Serena whined as she sat across the table from her husband.

Seiya laughed enjoying his wife's obvious misery. "Yes, it is your responsibility."

"But you don't understand." Serena wailed, getting desperate.

Seiya raised his hand to silence her. "Are you not my wife?"

"Yes, but…"

Seiya cut her off, "Well then it is your responsibility to cook dinner for our company that is coming this evening."

Serena began to let the tears build up in her eyes. Then, Seiya smiled, "Serena, I'm kidding."

She stopped crying and her eyes grew wide with anger. "You jerk, how could you upset me like that?" When Seiya merely smiled, devilishly, Serena huffed, "I'm in a delicate state after all." When Seiya laughed at this, she turned up her nose and looked away from him, "Fine way to treat your pregnant wife." Seiya's second burst of laughter caused him to get the left over banana peel from Serena's breakfast right in the face.

He pulled the peel off his face, still smiling. He picked up his bowl of cereal, which still had some milk left in it. He looked at it thoughtfully and then looked at Serena, while he raised his eyebrows. Serena glanced back at him and realized what he was thinking, "Seiya, you wouldn't dare." When he kept smiling like an imp, she implored him, "It will make a mess in our beautiful kitchen, all over this beautiful breakfast table you purchased for us."

"I could always have Luna and Artemis come over and lick up the mess, erasing my crime entirely." Seiya slowly rose from the table, bowl still in hand.

Serena got up and started to slowly back away from the table, her hands held up as if to ward off the attack of milk. She turned to run, but Seiya had her by the waist. "Don't you dare dump milk on me. I will never speak to you again, I swear it."

Seiya laughed and sat the bowl down on the table. He held onto his wife by the waist, and whispered into her long blond hair, which was flowing freely around her. "My beloved wife, I would not dream of throwing milk all over those very expensive pajamas you are still wearing at ten in the morning."

Serena smiled, "Okay, I know I know, don't get used to sleeping in so late."

Seiya laughed, "Well, it looks like she can be taught."

Serena turned around to face him, "You are such an arrogant jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm your arrogant jerk." He said grinning down.

Serena laughed, "Ugh. Shut up and kiss me."

Seiya laughed in return, "Eww, no way, you haven't brushed your teeth yet."

Serena's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to start a rant, but Seiya silenced her by kissing her, slowly and deeply. When he lifted his mouth from hers, he pulled her against his chest hugging her close. Serena sighed contently, "Seiya, this feels almost too good to be true."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just that a few weeks ago, when well, Darien ended our relationship and I was standing on that dock, I thought my life was over. I felt dead inside, but then you were there, and some how you rescued me from this pit of despair I felt, and now, I feel so happy and at peace. Our apartment is incredible, and the two of us being here feels right."

"Three." Seiya said smiling from ear to ear.

Serena's eyes lit up at his acknowledgement of Rini. "Yes, three. So, what room will be Rini's?"

"Well, actually, I was thinking maybe the second spare room down the hall, would be a good one to convert to a nursery. It has those nice big open windows, which will let in a lot of natural sunlight and fresh air."

"It will need to be decorated." Serena said musing out loud.

"Well, you and your mom can work on that, and I'll rope Taiki into helping me with any manual labor." Seiya said smiling at the sparkle in Serena's eyes, as she talked about their daughter's nursery.

"I'm sure the scouts will help too. And, there will have to be a lot of pink, to match her hair." Serena said bubbling over with excitement at the different thoughts she had regarding Rini's nursery.

"Pink. Of course." Seiya said chuckling. "Now, my lazy Dumpling go get a shower and brush your teeth."

"Why?" Serena said puzzled.

Seiya sighed, "Well besides the fact that the day is almost half over; your mother will be here soon, do you really want her to see you in your pajamas, with your hair all messy."

Serena touched her hair, "What's wrong with my hair? Don't you think I'm beautiful anymore?"

Seiya's eyes grew wide with fright at the wide-eyed teary look Serena was getting, "Oh Dumpling, please don't start to cry. I think you look beautiful with your hair loose and flowing freely, but I just thought you may want to pull it back for your mother's visit."

Serena wiped her eyes and sniffed, "So you don't think I look horrible?"

Seiya tried his best not to laugh, knowing that her hormones were at work and laughing would only make the situation worse, "No, I think you are beautiful, no matter how you wear your hair, understand?"

Serena nodded and sniffed again, "So why is my mother coming over so early?"

"She would like to help you learn to be a better chef, so she is going to come over and help you prepare the meal for this evening and teach you as she put it 'some wife basics.' She should be here any minute." Seiya said hoping this news would not unleash a new fury of tears.

Serena seemed to consider this for a while, processing the information. "I think this is a good idea." She walked away from Seiya towards their open patio glass doors and looked out, letting the rays of the sunlight wash over her. Seiya concerned by her sudden serious mood moved towards her, but when she started speaking, he stopped and stood a few feet behind her, letting her continue, somehow realizing there was something important his wife needed to say. "Seiya, I have always been clumsy and not that good at most things like cooking or school. But, I will be from now on. I want to be a wife you can be proud of and a mother Rini is proud of, just like I am always proud of my mother."

Serena turned and looked at Seiya; she was framed by the sunlight, which caused him to only be able to see her sparkling eyes clearly. He started to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him. "You are able to be an idol, student, and Starlight, so I will be a wife, mother, student, and Sailor Scout, and I will do all to the best of my ability."

Seiya shook his head and smiled, "You forgot that I also manage to be the coolest guy to ever step foot in Tokyo."

Serena laughed and held out her hand, which he took and closed the distance between them; the sunlight embracing them both with its warmth as they shared another kiss. When the kiss broke, Serena smiled up at him, "What you meant was I forgot the most arrogant jerk to ever step foot in Tokyo."

Now, Seiya laughed, "I would say by your breathlessness at my kiss that you're just lying to yourself that you aren't married to the coolest guy on this little rural planet."

Serena pinched his arm, which caused him to laugh and before he could grab her she skirted around him and ran into the bedroom on her way to the bathroom. Seiya, who had attempted to chase her, laughed when he heard the shower start, and he went to the kitchen to clean up their breakfast. He had just finished drying the last of the dishes, when Serena emerged from the bedroom, wearing a light blue blouse and white flowing skirt; she had pulled her hair back into her two usual pigtails. She seemed refreshed and full of energy.

"You did the dishes?" She said surprised. "I didn't think idols dirtied their hands with that kind of work."

Seiya chuckled, "Usually, super popular idols such as myself do not do dishes." Serena stuck her tongue out at him, but he just smiled ignoring her and continued, "But, as you strive to be the best wife and mother, so I will strive to be the best husband and father to you and our daughter, which as part of that would include things like helping do the dishes."

Serena laughed, "I don't suppose that would also include trimming that ego down a bit too?"

Seiya touched his index finger to his lips as if considering, then shook his head, "No, sorry. My ego is actually quite small for someone as cool as I am."

Serena was about to retort, when the door bell rang. "You're saved by my mother it appears."

Seiya laughed and followed her through the living room to the door. Serena opened the door and saw her mother standing there smiling. The two embraced, and Seiya hugged Ikuko when she was finished hugging her daughter. "Well, I will leave you two. I promised Taiki that I would help him find a smaller apartment today. I will see the two of you for dinner at six."

"Hey, wait a minute. Aren't you forgetting something?" Serena said her hands on her hips and her eyes fierce.

Seiya stopped and looked at her dumbfounded, "Uh. Maybe?"

She pointed at her lips with impatience, which made Seiya laugh and walk back to give her a quick goodbye kiss. He waved as he walked away again. Ikuko giggled at her daughter and son-in-law. "You two really are something else. I am surprised at how affectionate you are with Seiya already. I thought perhaps with lingering feelings for Darien you may have trouble opening yourself up to Seiya's love."

Serena's smile faded and her eyes clouded, but she stopped her mother before she could apologize. "I do still have feelings for Darien. He has a place in my heart, a very special place for many special reasons. At times, I still do not believe he is gone from my life forever, but I love Seiya; I think I may have been in love with him for sometime but since Darien was in my life, I ignored those feelings. Now, Darien is gone and Seiya is here, loving me, taking care of me with such tender patience: how can I not respond to his affection?"

Ikuko nodded, "Have you heard from Darien at all since you tried to call him and let him know about the baby?"

Serena shook her head, "No, and I have a feeling I will not hear from him." She wiped the tear forming in her eye and smiled at her mother, then looked out the window at the sky and softly continued, "But, I hope where ever he is in this moment that he is happy and finds the kind of patient love and understanding with another person as I have found with my husband."

Ikuko nodded again, "You are growing wise my young daughter. Seiya is good for you." Serena turned back to her mother her eyes glistening with unshed tears and happiness. "Let's go to the store. I will show you how to shop for the best foods. And, then I will show you how to prepare tonight's meal."

Serena grabbed her purse and glanced back out the window and closed her hand into a fist and held it to her heart and whispered. "I really do hope that you are happy Darien, where ever you are on Kinmoku right now."

**On Kinmoku**

Darien was dressed in black pants and a long white button down shirt; he made his way around the garden and gently touched a red rose that was blooming. "Beautiful." He whispered.

"Darien, are you happy here?" Sage said from behind him.

Darien turned and took in a breath at the sight of her; she was wearing a spaghetti strap yellow dress that reached her knees. Her red hair was flowing freely in the evening wind. "Sage, darling, you look incredible." He said walking towards her holding out his arms to welcome her into them.

Sage walked into his arms, smiling. "Flattery is a wonderful trick to try and dodge my question, my love, but I still want an answer."

Darien laughed, "Sage, I've never been happier. On Earth, I had few friends and Serena was the only person I could honestly say I loved, well besides Rini. But, Rini is no longer an issue since Serena and I will never be together again."

Sage stepped back and looked up into Darien's eyes. "Who is Rini? Until now, I've never heard you mention her."

Darien took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I would say you'll think I'm crazy, but considering I traveled across the universe to your solar system to be with you, somehow I know you'll believe me."

Sage laughed at how nervous he seemed to be, "Darien, darling, I'll always believe you."

He smiled down at her, his face softening in the moonlight. "Rini was to be Serena and I's daughter; she traveled back through time on a couple of occasions to assist us with different battles. But, we always knew the future was not set, and now, Rini will never be." He closed his hand in a fist and held it over his heart. Sage reached up and gently closed his fist between her two hands.

"I'm sorry at how sad you are by this turn of events. Do you want to go back to Earth and be with Serena?" Sage asked trying to sound confident but her voice cracked with emotion.

Darien lifted her chin, which had dropped when she asked him about returning to Earth. "Sage, my beautiful Princess Kakyuu, I love you, and simply put, I want to be with you and only you. I will grieve for Rini, but as I said before we left Earth, I just feel in my heart everything has worked out the way it should. Honestly, I have no desire to return to Earth any time soon, maybe in a couple years we could go visit."

"I like the name Sage; I'm glad you keep using it." Sage said wrapping her arms around Darien's waist. "And, I will not ask you about Serena, Rini, or returning to Earth again. I accept your answer and your love. And, if you do not want to go back to Earth for a few years, then we won't."

Darien laughed, "Good, I hate having to repeat myself." He leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. The two lovers' intimate moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned and saw Yaten and Mina standing at the garden's entrance way.

"Your majesties please excuse our interruption, but Mina and I were going to retire for the evening and we wanted to make sure the two of your were okay before we went home." Yaten said bowing his head slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, we're fine thank you both. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and I'll see you both at the shrine tomorrow so we can go and finish some other projects. And, congratulations again on your engagement." Sage said smiling.

"Thank you, good night, princess." Mina said sweetly bowing her head towards Sage. She glared at Darien as she turned to leave. Yaten shrugged his shoulders in apology, but Darien smiled at him and waved his hand to let him know Mina's rudeness was not a problem with him.

Yaten and Mina left the garden, hand-in-hand. Darien turned to Sage, "Well, I guess I still have a lot more work to do to convince Mina to forgive me for hurting Serena."

Sage nodded, "Perhaps, soon you should talk to her, just the two of you. Yaten has a tendency to quiet her before she can actually completely blow up about you and let everything she is thinking and feeling out; I believe once she has done this the two of you will be able to find yourself on the path to being friends again."

Darien nodded and took Sage's hand, as they walked through the garden and into their home.

**On Kinmoku-Mina & Yaten's Home**

Mina peeled off her work cloths, from the day and put on her pre-shower robe. Yaten was singing in the shower, which made Mina laugh. Yaten yelled out, "If you're going to make fun of my singing, why don't you come in here and join me?"

Mina gasped, "Yaten, you are such a pervert."

Yaten yelled back, "How can a man be a pervert for wanting to take a shower with his fiancée?"

Mina laughed as he continued to grumble in the shower. Yaten and her had made a vow to abstain from physical intimacy until they were married, which would not be for another year because Mina wanted to learn the ways of Kinmoku and feel more at home before being married on this planet. Also, she was still feeling homesick for her family, friends, and Earth, who she knew would not be able to share in the joy of her engagement or her marriage for that matter. "I can't marry you just yet Yaten." Mina whispered to herself.

Yaten emerged from the bathroom covered in a robe, drying his long-silvery, starlight colored hair. "Mina, are you okay?" He questioned, concerned when he saw her sad face.

Mina looked up at him and smiled, at how handsome he looked with his hair wet and hanging loosely; she preferred it that way at night and would not let him pull it back until it was time to report to the princess in the morning. "Oh, Yaten. I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."

Yaten's eyes softened, "I know you're homesick my love. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to take you back to Earth?"

"What?" Mina exclaimed.

Yaten looked uncertain about saying anything, since Mina seemed angry about his questions. "I just want you to be happy. I'm not trying to upset you further, Mina."

"Well foolish talk about me going back to Earth is upsetting because yes, I am homesick, but that is nothing compared to the emptiness I feel without you by my side." Mina said, pleading with him to believe her because she could see his usual skepticism evident on his face. "Yaten, I have been here with you for several weeks, and everyday, I fall a little more in love with Kinmoku; slowly, it is becoming my home. I am in a whole new culture and meeting new people, who I hope in time, will become my friends." Mina paused to take a breath, trying to control the emotional tears she could feel bubbling inside her, but she lost the battle and they started to overflow. "Please, Yaten, be patient, everyday the homesickness is a little less. I love you, don't send me away."

Yaten had her in his arms in a second cradling her to him, and he gently stroked her long blond hair. "Mina, obviously you need to take me off the pedestal you put me on because I am very selfish, and I do not think I could let you go back to Earth, even if you got down on those delicate knees of yours and begged me. Because, I too can't live with the void I feel in my life without you; it's why I asked you to be my wife."

Mina laughed through her tears, "Well then, how about you make me an ice cream sundae to cheer me up, while I get a shower."

Yaten smiled down at her, his bright green eyes shining, "I'll also throw that sexy Starlight outfit of yours in the wash."

Mina chuckled as she walked to the bathroom, "You are such a guy."

Yaten yelled through the door, "Well, I certainly am now." And, they both laughed.

Mina enjoyed her shower, letting the day wash away from her skin. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in the other bathroom and went to sit on their bed while she dried combed out her long hair. Yaten, who had changed into a pair of loose fitting pants, stood in the doorway watching her. She smiled up at him. "What are you thinking, watching me so intently over there?"

"I was just thinking how sad it is that our best friends do not know we're engaged and that we have no way of telling them." Yaten said quietly.

Mina nodded. "I know; I was thinking about that in the shower, but I feel in my heart they know we are happy, and we knew when we made this decision that we were sacrificing a lot, including giving up our friends and in my case my family."

Yaten smiled. "Speaking of family, my mother said she wants us to come over for dinner this upcoming weekend. She wants to see your engagement ring."

Mina grinned; Yaten's family had embraced her with open arms and she was so grateful for their acceptance; she knew leaving her own family and friends was the hardest choice she had ever been faced with, but every time she looked in the eyes of her fiancé she knew she made the right one; their love would see them through anything, even the hurt of not being able to share their happiness with those they loved in another part of the galaxy.

**Tokyo, Two weeks later- Raye's Grandfather's temple**

"Serena, you're starting to get fat." Raye said giving her a once over look, while wrinkling her nose.

"I am not." Serena retorted.

"Are too." Raye said matter-of-factly.

"I am not fat; I'm pregnant. There is a big difference." Serena said her face getting red with frustration at her best friend's continued tendency to nettle her.

"If you say so, but who knew at two months you could gain so much weight." Raye said shrugging.

"Oh, Raye. I hate you, just for that you are not getting any of the cookies I made." Serena said, turning her nose up and walking over to hand cookies to the rest of the scouts.

"Holy cow. These are amazing." Lita said through a mouthful of cookie, after taking a little tentative bite and then a great big one.

"Lita's right. Did you really make these yourself, Serena?" Amy said reach for another cookie.

"Yep. My mom has been giving me cooking lessons every day for the past two weeks. It's been a lot of fun, and Seiya's actually been enjoying eating my cooking for the last week." Serena said, beaming with pride.

"Let me have one." Raye said reaching for a cookie.

Serena snatched the box of cookies out of Raye's reach, "Not until you apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize for being honest." Raye said crossing her arms and glaring at Serena.

"Raye, Serena is pregnant which is why she is gaining weight, and it is a good thing. The weight gain lets us know that she and Rini are both healthy." Amy said trying to bring a truce between the two best friends.

"Yeah, and Serena is practically glowing. I don't think she's ever been prettier." Lita said smiling at Serena, who had been looking down at her growing middle.

Raye sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, Serena. I'm just in a bad mood. Chad and I had a fight last night."

Serena handed over a cookie, which Raye eagerly took a bite of. "What happened?"

"He is going to go on tour for a month straight, without any breaks to come back to Tokyo." Raye said hanging her head.

"Oh, Raye that will be hard, but at least you know he'll be back after a month." Amy said laying a reassuring hand on her friend's arm.

"I guess, but he'll be surrounded by tons of beautiful girls, throwing themselves at him." Raye said sulking, as she took another bite of Serena's cookie. "This is yummy." Raye added after swallowing her cookie.

"Raye, you're beautiful, and Chad is crazy about you. You've got nothing to worry about." Lita said, trying to perk up her downed friend.

"Yeah, he'd be too afraid to try and break it off with you anyway." Serena said taking a bite out of one of her cookies.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raye said, her temper beginning to rise again.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Chad would probably be afraid that you'd kick his butt if he broke up with you." Serena said, as cookie crumbs fell from her mouth.

"Serena, you're such a jerk sometimes." Raye said, angry and teary-eyed.

Serena stopped smirking and her eyes grew worried as she watched her friend moping. "Raye, I was just kidding, well partially. But, seriously, Chad has been crazy about you since the first day he came to the temple. And, since he's come back, he's become much more mature and is the type of guy you are willing to give your heart to, without reservations. A few girls smiling and flirting with him are not going to change the years of feelings that are between the two of you."

"Wow, Serena, you sound like an advice columnist." Lita said amazed.

"Yeah, when did you become so smart?" Raye said glumly.

Serena smiled brightly at her friends, and she reached over and took Raye's hand. "You only have to answer one question honestly and your dilemma will be resolved."

Raye looked up at her friend's bright eyes, "And, what's that?"

"Do you believe in Chad?" Serena said simply.

Raye seemed about to answer quickly but then she closed her open mouth, and she closed her eyes for a minute, thinking over all the moments her and Chad had shared, especially in the past two weeks, when they had been together officially as a couple. She thought over him singing to her in the temple, and the two of them walking through the park in the rain, sharing an umbrella and lots of sweet kisses. She opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend, "Yes, I do, with all of my heart."

Serena handed her another cookie. "See, now that you've answered that question, don't you feel better?"

Raye laughed, "Actually, I do. Serena, what's gotten into you? You aren't the same, whining, lazy, klutz I'm used to."

Serena stuck out her tongue, but instead of arguing, she replied, "I'm in love with my daughter, who I can feel growing inside me. I want to be a better person for her. I want to be smarter, kinder, harder working, and less klutzy."

Everyone smiled, but then Raye slyly asked, "Is Rini the only reason for this sudden transformation?"

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend. "No, she isn't, Miss Smarty Pants. I think it's obvious that my husband plays a huge role in my happiness."

They all chuckled knowingly, at the dreamy look Serena got on her face when she said the word husband. Amy softly asked, "What's it like, being married?"

Serena looked thoughtful for a few moments before responding to Amy's question, "Being Seiya's wife is amazing. I did not think four weeks ago that I could feel happiness again, but I feel like there is this bright warmth, always inside me. Seiya is a very loving and attentive husband, but he let's me have my freedom to do what I want, like come hang out with all of you today." Serena paused smiling with the joy reflecting over the past two weeks was giving her. She gently touched her golden star earrings, with a ruby crescent moon in the center that Seiya had given her the other day. "Being married is even better than what I dreamed it would be because I never dreamed further than the wedding, but the marriage is a thousand times better than the wedding. Seiya always makes me laugh when I start to get in a bad mood, and he pushes me to do my best in everything, and somehow he knows what buttons to push so that I work harder to prove to him and myself that I can do it."

"What kind of things does he push you to do?" Raye asked, skeptical that anyone could actually motivate Serena to do anything.

"Like cooking and cleaning up our home. When I cry and whine that I cannot do it, he will not let me accept failure. Usually, he tells me he can do much better, which I always get angry at and fall for, so I work harder and try again until the dish is delicious and the apartment is spotless."

Lita laughed, "He really is good for you."

Serena smiled, "Yes, and most of all he makes me laugh and takes care of me. I get these odd cravings, like last night I wanted chocolate peanut butter ice cream with oranges, but we did not have any oranges, so he went to two different stores before he found the oranges, even though it was storming outside and by the time he came home he was soaking wet."

Amy's eyes had a dreamy quality, "I'm so happy for you and Seiya."

Serena's smile kept growing as she kept talking; she enjoyed being able to talk to her friends about her feelings on being a wife. "And, when I get sick from the pregnancy, he helps me back into bed and puts a flat coke and saltines next to the bed, and he will softly sing to me until I feel better. And, every night before I fall asleep, he sings to Rini, a lullaby he wrote just for her." Serena's eyes were shining brightly and her friends were awed, yet again, by the strong effect Seiya's love had on their princess.

**Taiki's New Apartment-which is in the building across the street from Seiya & Serena's Apartment**

Taiki carefully placed the dishes he had just purchased into the cupboards. Seiya was putting some groceries he had bought for his friend in the refrigerator. Taiki laughed as he heard Seiya humming again. "Seiya, I cannot ever remember you being this happy."

Seiya stopped humming and laughed, "To be honest, Taiki, I never have been this happy before, being with Serena makes me feel…"

Taiki looked over from his dish stacking at his friend's sudden silence. "Feel like what?"

Seiya shut the door to the fridge and leaned back against the wall behind him. "I feel more powerful somehow, as if I am coming to life for the first time."

Taiki stroked his chin considering his friend's words. "It is interesting that you say that."

Seiya, who was moving back to the table to get the canned goods to put away, glanced over with a raised eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Taiki grabbed the empty box and wrappings that came with his plates and began to put all of it in the garbage bag, "Because, when I am around Amy and we're laughing or…" Taiki blushed for a minute and when Seiya snickered, he just continued, "Or, um, you know, kissing or snuggling watching a movie, I feel more powerful too, as if something is trying to break out of me."

"Well, hopefully perhaps we do have some untapped power that is trying to emerge." Seiya said, worry creasing his brow.

Taiki's violet eyes narrowed, following his friend's train of thought, "You're worried about that creature that attacked us three weeks ago."

Seiya sighed as he finished placing the rest of the cans in the cupboard. "Yes, Serena's two months into the pregnancy. So, the risk of miscarriage is greatly decreased; however, a direct physical attack on her by an enemy is a different story."

Taiki shuddered at the thought of anything happening to Serena or the baby, and in the back of his mind, he knew Serena being in danger meant Amy would be in the line of fire too because he knew Amy would die before she would let anything happen to Serena or the baby she was carrying.

Seiya continued, "Taiki, we need to meet with all of the scouts."

Taiki gave his friend a smirk before asking, "Even Sailor Uranus?"

Seiya groaned, "Yes, even the outer scouts. I won't take any chances. I want us prepared for the next attack; I won't put my wife or daughter in any unnecessary danger just because I'd like to stuff Amara on the next flight back to Uranus."

Taiki laughed, "Well, let's go find Luna and Artemis. Where are they hanging out these days?"

Seiya smiled, "Well, they are both staying with Serena and I now that Mina is gone. They typically hole up on the futon in the office. I think they like it for the privacy because Lord knows Serena rarely goes back there."

"How do you think Mina is adjusting to our home world?" Taiki mused.

Seiya shrugged, "I suppose the same way we are. She's homesick and trying to fit in, but she's with Yaten, who loves her, so she'll be fine."

"I miss him." Taiki said softly.

Seiya moved to his friend, and clasped his shoulder, "I miss him too, everyday, but each of us had to follow our heart's destiny, and I cannot imagine being anywhere but with Serena. And, I know, we will see Yaten again."

Taiki nodded, "I agree, Amy is a part of me, as I feel I am a part of her. I could not go back to the emptiness of not having her in my life. But, I hope we do not have to wait a few hundred years before we see our best friend again."

The two former Starlights glanced out the window at the sky, knowing that beyond its blueness was the darkness of space where the stars illuminated the sky with their brightness, and one of those lights in the sky was the sun of their home planet, where their beloved princess and best friend now were.

**---------------**

**A/N:** I hope you guys liked the chapter: I know some of you wanted Mina to tell her family and friends on Earth about her engagement, but unfortunately, she is unable to; due to the later plot line of the story, there will not be any communication between Earth and Kinmoku for quite some time; however, we will watch the storylines of characters from both planets progressing. (don't hate me).

Please review and let me know what you thought of the chapter!!

**Next chapter: **The scout meeting, where not only do they discuss the new enemy, but what the scouts are going to do now that they are short Sailor Venus, and the identity of who the next Sailor Venus is will be revealed!!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who has added the story to their alerts and favs list

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who has added the story to their alerts and favs list. You guys are awesome!! 

-I do not own SM-I really want to…but I don't!

**Seiya & Serena's Apartment-the next evening**

The scouts huddled together on Seiya and Serena's three leather couches. Serena was serving them drinks and setting out a cheese and fruit platter, along with some cookies. Lita took a bite of the new cookie, "Serena if your cooking skills keep improving I'm going to recruit you for the cooking club at school."

Serena laughed, "Well, that probably would be a good idea. I could learn more dishes to cook. I think I may join the sewing club too."

Amara raised her eyebrow in surprise. "You're becoming quite domestic, kitten."

Serena laughed and patted her growing stomach. "Well, I guess I do not have much choice."

Trista chuckled and inquired, "How are you and the baby doing?"

Seiya had moved to Serena's side, and she leaned back into him. "Rini and I are doing just great. Seiya and I went to the doctor's office today, and they did an ultra sound."

"Everything looks normal. And, I'm making sure Serena takes her vitamins and gets her rest." Seiya added.

Michelle quietly added, "Seiya, again, I'm sorry for ever doubting that you and Serena should be together; she shines more brilliantly now with you by her side."

Amara snorted and when Michelle pinched her arm, she gave Seiya a lazy look before saying, "Michelle's right, you are good for her."

Seiya chuckled realizing that was the closest thing to a compliment he was going to get from Amara. 

Artemis and Luna climbed up on the table and cleared their throats. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to the center of the living room, where the two guardian cats sat waiting for their undivided attention. Serena slid into an empty seat on the end of center sofa, and Seiya sat on the couch arm beside her. He nodded at Luna to begin.

She cleared her throat again, "As you know we have some serious issues to discuss."

Amara interrupted her, "If we are discussing scout business, why are these two outsiders here?" She said nodding towards Seiya and Taiki.

Artemis started to respond, but Serena interrupted him. "Amara, Seiya and Taiki defended my life the other week on the pier, as they also defended it several months ago during that horrible battle with Galaxia. I will have them here."

Amara's voice grew harsh, "But they are not scouts."

Serena's eyes narrowed, "Amara, I know you wish to protect me; I know that protecting me means everything to you; you've demonstrated this time and again by standing beside me, in front of me, and by giving up your life." Serena paused for second and glanced at Michelle, who was sitting beside Amara, "You have even let the person you love the most lay down her life for me." Amara's lips tightened with emotion, as she remembered watching Michelle die beside her only a few months ago. Serena continued, but her voice softened as she continued. "Amara, I trust Seiya, with my life, with Rini's life, and I trust that he will not only protect me, but each one of my scouts. I trust Taiki the same way."

Amara's face was taunt with emotion, torn between wanting to scold her princess for her trusting nature and overcome with emotion at her princess's words, so Michelle spoke for her. "It's okay, princess. If you want them here, then we will stand behind your decision, even if we do not agree with it."

Serena nodded then smiled at Luna, "Go ahead."

"We have two issues that need our immediate attention. First, we have a new threat; a threat that Artemis and I have not been able to get any information on except for a source who says it may be linked to Chaos, but there is no evidence to support that." 

"Well, couldn't it be since they haven't made another attack in almost a month that they are no longer a threat." Lita chimed in.

Pluto shook her head, "I don't think so; in fact, that worries me more."

Artemis nodded in agreement with Pluto, "My thoughts exactly. This enemy is different than any of the others we have faced. This enemy is not making rash decisions and attacking at random."

"Not to mention they already recognized Serena as herself and not as Sailor Moon." Seiya interjected suddenly.

"What?" Luna exclaimed alarmed.

"Well, it wasn't until just now when I was thinking back over every detail of the fight that I remember feeling our enemy's presence once before." Seiya said suddenly rising and pacing back and forth.

"When?" Raye said voicing, with concern the question they were all thinking.

He turned and looked at Serena his eyes stricken, as he realized there was no way he was wrong. "The night on the pier, in the rain storm."

Serena's face turned ashen because that night she had felt something nearby, something lurking but she did not care because she was too busy wallowing in her grief of losing Darien. "He's right." She whispered.

"This is very bad." Luna said. "That means this person could find you easily."

Amara shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't think they know Serena by name, otherwise they would have attacked, especially since she married Seiya and her name is all over the news. I think they are tracking her some other way. And, both times they were near, she was weak."

Taiki nodded, "I agree, Amara. If I was to guess, they are tracking Serena by the power she gives off. And, the aura of power she was giving off during that month is very different than the power she is emitting now."

Serena looked perplexed, "In simple words so that I can understand."

Amy chuckled and smiled at Taiki, who shrugged at her to explain. "Serena, since you've married Seiya. You are different, more mature, stronger, and you shine with a different glow. So, our enemy is probably unable to locate you because they are still searching for the old aura."

Artemis mused out loud, "Well at least that gives us a trait they posses to track them by."

Luna nodded, "And with Serena and the baby in danger; we've got to be extra cautious. I want a scout with you at all times, when you are not with Seiya."

"Wait a minute." Amara interjected, "He can't protect her. He has no powers, and even when he did he was a wuss."

"Actually, I think whoever attacked us on the dock that day is afraid of him." Hotaru quietly stated.

Everyone glanced at the youngest scout, who usually said very little at these meetings. Serena smiled encouragingly at her, "What makes you say that, Hotaru?"

"Because, at the end when we were all down for the count, Seiya stood up in front of Serena and then for some reason the enemy left, even though all the rest of us were no longer a threat at the time." The tiny scout said, and then nibbled on her cookie.

Seiya glanced at Taiki, with a knowing look: perhaps they had been correct they did have more power than what they realized and what ever these power sensing aliens were, they sensed their power too. "Amara, I would never let anything happen to her, and Luna and Artemis are here with us, and our enemy does not know about them. However, if you would prefer, I would have no problem with a different scout staying with us each night until this threat is addressed."

Amara raised an eyebrow at his willingness to comply, but before she could say anything, Serena joined in with her thoughts, "Absolutely not. I will agree to have a scout with me when I leave our home, and I have no problem with you visiting us, when ever you want. But, this is our home, so if you want to protect me here, it will have to be some other way than constant sleep overs."

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, and then Artemis cleared his throat to get the now irate princess's attention. "There may be a way. It's old magic so to speak; your mother used it to keep boys out of your bedroom when you were a teenager during your last lifetime."

"What?" Serena said her eyes wide with shock.

Everyone else was chuckling, so Artemis continued before a tirade could begin from the princess. "We can set up special markers that will only physically let someone into the apartment with the permission of the chosen one. In your last lifetime, your mother had control."

Seiya stroked his chin, "How does it work if I am not home to give them permission?" 

Serena interrupted, "Wait a minute, why does he get to be the one?"

Seiya continued as if she hadn't spoke, "I mean like she orders a pizza or three to be delivered and it's a new pizza boy and he needs to set the pizzas on the table for her."

Serena growled at him, but he just smiled down at her. Artemis answered, "Well, Seiya this is the draw back. No matter where you are, your mind will show you who is trying to enter the apartment, you will have to give them permission. You can give it with your mind, it can be quite disruptive." Artemis chuckled, "Once Serena was sneaking a boy from her class into her room, in the middle of the Queen meeting with some dignitaries, and she actually said 'that little rodent' out loud in the middle of a meeting. It took her a little while to explain that she was not referring to the dignitaries, who were actually quite short and did look similar to rats."

"What's happened when they are denied?" Amara asked, trying to steer the conversation back to what really mattered.

"Well, they can't cross the threshold. And, they are actually physically rejected if they try to enter." Luna added.

"And, you can mentally add people who can always be trusted, like for example Luna, myself, the scouts, and Serena's family." Artemis chimed in, hoping this news would alleviate some of the worry he saw creasing Seiya's forehead.

"Can it be fooled?" Taiki asked, with concern.

"How do you mean?" Luna questioned.

Amy understanding where Taiki was going with his questioning and spoke up, "In other words, if someone were to take my form, physically could they enter without permission?"

"No, someone tried that once and failed." Artemis assured them.

"Who?" Serena questioned.

Artemis glanced as Seiya before answering, "Prince Darien."

Seiya let out a soft snarl and turned and walked into the kitchen. Serena grimaced and got up to follow him. He was leaning over the sink, looking out the window at the city; she noticed his knuckles were white with tension from gripping the counter top too tightly. She gently laid a hand on his back, "Seiya."

He felt the tension leave him as she touched him, but he did not turn around. "I'm sorry; sometimes, I get jealous of all the time in this lifetime and the last that he was able to share with you, of these secret memories you share with everyone, that I am not a part of." 

Serena grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at her, "Do you know what would have happened if the Moon Kingdom had not been destroyed?" When Seiya shook his head no, Serena continued, "Your Princess Kakyuu was scheduled to arrive for a ball, and you and the other Starlights were with her. We would have met, and we would have fallen in love with one another. And, even with Darien present in my life, I would have chosen you to spend my life with you because I loved you then, and I love you now."

Seiya looked into her big blue eyes and knew she was telling the truth, "How do you know this?"

"My mother, Queen Serenity, showed me, before our wedding." Serena said, smiling at him, hoping to see him smile in return.

He left out a breath and leaned back against the counter, before Serena could say anything else; Seiya got a cocky smile and looked down at her, "So I guess I'm irresistible in every lifetime."

Serena groaned and grabbed his hand and yanked him back into the living room, where the scouts were tossing back and forth all of the pluses and minuses of Artemis's suggestion. They stopped talking and looked at the couple. Luna cleared her throat, "Well, Seiya, what do you think?"

He looked at Taiki, who nodded. "Yes, let's do it. Set it up after the meeting. I want my wife and daughter safe."

Amara couldn't stop herself, "Your daughter?"

Seiya's voice turned to ice, "Amara, I have tolerated a great deal from you. But, let's be clear, Rini is my daughter, and until Serena & I decide otherwise, she will not know any differently."

Amara jerked her head back as if slapped; she felt such power in Seiya's words. His love for Rini and conviction to be a good father was undeniable. Amara sputtered, "I'm sorry; that was uncalled for."

Seiya nodded, forgiving her. "Well, we've made some progress with the issue of this new threat. We have safety measures in place for Serena, and we have a least one clue to use to track them down."

Serena interrupted, "I want everyone to be careful. I will not watch any of you die ever again. So, everyone is ordered to go places together." Her eyes were shimmering with concern as she looked at each one of her friends individually.

Trista nodded, "I agree, princess. We all have to be careful because this is obviously a dangerous threat, and we will all need to be in top form to protect the princess."

Raye piped up, "Actually Trista brings up a good point. Perhaps we should all train together at the temple."

Amara stroked her chin considering this suggestion, "Raye, I think that's a good suggestion." She turned to Michelle, "What do you think?"

"It can't hurt." Michelle looked at Hotaru, "Well?"

Hotaru rose suddenly, surprising everyone, and she walked behind the couch they were sitting on to where Seiya stood. She looked up at him, then quietly spoke. "Your majesty, you must be careful. You are very valuable to our princess and to Rini. They both depend upon you, as in time we will all come to depend on you." She turned to the other scouts, "So, yes, we will all train. We will push ourselves further than we ever have in training because we must."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, Taiki quietly asked, "May I train with you?"

Amara's eyes narrowed, but when she saw Serena looking at her with anxious eyes, she calmly responded, "Of course, you and Seiya are both welcome to train with us. You'll need it, Seiya for the next time we rematch."

Seiya just chuckled and seemed about to say something, but Taiki cut him off. "Thank you, Amara, everyone. I am growing quite fond of this planet; every day it feels more like home." He glanced at Amy tenderly, before continuing. "And, I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect this planet and the people on it who have come to mean a great deal to me."

Seiya shook his head to Taiki's words, "No, Taiki. You're wrong; we will not protect the people on this planet that we care about." Everyone gasped, and Serena looked up at him confused, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked intently at Taiki as he spoke, "We will protect not only those we care about, but every living being on this planet."

Serena squeezed the hand Seiya had laid on her shoulder, and the group looked at the two of them, sensing the strength they drew from one another, and as Serena began to speak; everyone could sense she was some how more mature than she had been before Seiya's return. "Seiya's right. We need to remember that as the sailor soldiers of this solar system we are entrusted to protect all life, not just the lives of those we love."

Everyone nodded, and then Amy questioned, "Luna, you said there were two pressing matters? We've only discussed one."

Luna nodded and began to speak, "The other issue is that we are now a scout short." Artemis hung his head, and Luna reached over and placed one of her dark paws over his white one. "Without Mina, the inner scouts are not complete, and their power is lessened."

Michelle, Amara, and Trista all glanced at each other; they had been discussing this issue at some length over the past two weeks. Amara cleared her throat, "What are you two going to do about it?"

Artemis moaned, "We have no choice but to replace her."

Lita looked at Serena, Raye, and Amy bleakly, "How can we replace Mina? She was more than a scout; she was our best friend. I can't imagine opening up and trusting someone the way I trust her."

Amy and Raye nodded in agreement, Raye's eyes filled with tears as she spoke, "Do we have to replace her?"

Artemis and Luna nodded their heads, but Hotaru was the one who spoke, "You must replace Venus. Just as I cannot exist without the other three outer scouts, eventually your powers as a team will fade without a Sailor Venus."

Serena looked at the three remaining inner scouts, then at their two guardian felines, "So, do you two have any leads on a new Sailor Venus?"

The two cats shook their heads, and then Trista cleared her throat. "I know who she is."

"Who?" Artemis questioned shocked at Trista's revelation.

"Mina's sister." Trista stated.

"Mina doesn't have a sister." Luna replied.

Amara interjected, "Not in this life she doesn't, but she did in her last life."

"Why don't I remember her?" Artemis asked.

"I think we only remember certain parts of our past life; the parts we have needed to know in this life. We did not need to remember Mina's sister because she was not needed in this life until now." Michelle answered.

Luna nodded, "That makes sense."

Amy interjected, "So, who is she?"

Raye piped in too, "Yeah, who?"

Lita sighed, "Guys give them some time to respond."

Serena looked intently at the outer scouts, "Well, it seems that all of you have known who Venus's replacement is for quite some time. Before you tell us who the new Sailor Venus is; I want to know why you've withheld this information from us."

Amara looked at her princess, "Kitten, we didn't want to tell you because we were not sure if Mina would return or not and there was no sense in awakening her sister unnecessarily."

Michelle continued for Amara, "We thought Mina would be so homesick; she would return to Earth within a month's time and the inner circle of scouts would be complete once again."

"But she has not come back and it's been over a month, with a threat looming we have no choice but to complete the scouts." Trista added.

"We also did it because once the next Sailor Venus is awakened; Mina can never be Sailor Venus again. She will truly no longer be a scout with us. There will be no going back." Michelle said quietly, her eyes sparkling with tears.

Amara spoke up, her voice slightly horse with emotion, "We've fought together and died together. We weren't ready to give her up either."

Serena felt something hit her lap, and she realized she was crying. Seiya squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I questioned your reasons for not telling us sooner. I should have known you had a good reason." She dropped her head into her hands and openly cried. Amy, who was sitting next to her, put an arm around her. 

"Princess, please do not cry. I, we cannot bare it." Amara said her face taut with emotion. 

Serena wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry; it's just this conversation is like losing her, saying goodbye all over again."

Artemis jumped onto Serena's lap. "I miss her, possibly more than anyone here. But, princess, if there is anything I know, it is this: she would want you protected, even if it meant that she could never fight beside you as Sailor Venus again. She loved you, more than her own life and certainly more than she loved the position of scout; it's why she was worthy to be your loyal protector."

Serena nodded finally accepting what had to happen, "Okay, we need to know. I don't think I can bare the thought of replacing Mina, but I can't risk Rini's safety. And, I won't risk any of yours either or this world we all love so dearly."

Trista began to speak quietly, "I know no one can ever replace Mina, but I believe once you know who is to replace her; you will embrace her." When all of the inner scouts looked at her skeptically, she continued, "As your memory returns to you, you'll remember that Sailor Venus had a sister who was actually the same age in the past life; they were twins, but not identically. However, they both had the same sweet spirit. Mina was older by two minutes; therefore, she was crown princess of Venus and the chosen defender of our beloved Moon Princess by default."

Luna interjected, her eyes widening with understand, "I remember. Oh, Artemis, she's been in front of us the whole time."

Artemis stared into Luna's eyes, "It can't be. Why didn't we remember?"

Michelle smiled sweetly, "Yes, it is her."

Raye became annoyed, "Enough with this chatter, who is she?"

"It's Molly. Molly is the next Sailor Venus." Amara softly stated.

"What?" Serena whispered, "Molly? She's been my best friend since we were children: how could I not know she was one of my scouts?"

"Because she wasn't one of your scouts, not really." Michelle replied.

"But, it makes sense that she was your best friend in this life as well." Amara mused.

Luna nodded in agreement, "That's right, when the other scouts were in training, Molly & Serena played together on the moon." Luna was quiet for a second as she thought over the turn of events. "It also makes sense now why Nephrite thought she was Sailor Moon because she truly was a reincarnated princess."

Serena rose and walked to the window; she watched the stars and moon as they glittered above a drowsy Tokyo and softly asked, "If you could do it over again, would each of you choose to be scouts?" 

In unison and without hesitation all of scouts replied, "Yes."

Amy rose and walked to Serena's side; Raye and Lita joined her. Amy spoke gently but firmly, "You are our princess and best friend. I cannot imagine my life without you, without being Sailor Mercury."

Lita placed a hand on Serena's back, "If you're worried about Molly, about how she will take being a sailor scout, don't." Serena turned her head to look at Lita, who continued, "She already loves you and would lay down her life for you. Now, you're opening up that part of you that you have wanted to share with her for so long and giving her the power to protect you."

Raye nodded in agreement, "Molly's tough. She will handle this news well."

Serena hung her head and bleakly replied, "I hope so; I hope this is the right thing to do."

**A/N: ** Thank you for reading; I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than some of the others, but that's because I wanted to set this meeting apart.

Please REVIEW!! 

**Next Chapter: **Serena tells Molly she's a scout, and the new enemies attack!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm updating early this week since the last chapter was just the one scene with the scouts all meeting

**A/N: **I'm updating early this week since the last chapter was just the one scene with the scouts all meeting.

I do not own SM –just this story.

**Seiya and Serena's Apartment the next morning**

Serena lay in bed; eyes closed enjoying the peaceful feel of the morning sunlight on her face. She did not want to face this day. She was going to tell her oldest friend that she was a sailor scout; she was going to admit that she had kept a secret from her for years, and she was going to put her oldest friend in danger by revealing all of this. Serena felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye.

"You haven't even tasted what I made you for breakfast, and you are already crying. How's a guy's ego supposed to survive such a harsh critic?" Seiya's voice said breaking through Serena's thoughts.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at her husband, who was standing in the doorway, with a red robe on over his pajamas; she smiled at the dark blue pants, with crescent moons on he was wearing. She had bought them for him last week. She then noticed he was holding a tray, with food on; her stomach rumbled. "Yum, food. We're hungry." She said patting her belly affectionately.

Seiya laughed and brought over the tray, which had pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice, wheat toast, and oatmeal. "I wasn't sure what my two favorite girls were hungry for this morning, so I decided to give them a vast selection." He set it down on the bed beside her, and then gently sat down as well. Seiya watched as she began to nibble at the oatmeal. "What's wrong, Dumpling?"

"Nothing." She said giving him a bright smile.

He clucked his tongue at her, "Dumpling, you can lie to everyone else by distracting them with that dazzling smile, but your husband is onto you and you're going to have to come up with a new tactic to fool me."

She chuckled and chattered hoping to postpone the conversation a little while longer, "What? My smile doesn't dazzle you anymore; I'm crushed. I think I'm going to cry." She batted her wide eyes, but when his face did not change its serious nature, she sighed, "It's Molly. I'm dreading telling her."

Seiya picked up a strawberry and stuck in his mouth, "Why?"

"I'm afraid of how she will take the news." Serena said as she slapped Seiya's hand as he reached for another piece of fruit.

"Ow, what was that for?" He said holding his now bright red hand.

"That's my fruit." She said wagging a finger at him.

"Don't you think that's a little cold? I brought it to you." Seiya said, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"You should have brought more for yourself." Serena said taking a big bite of her oatmeal, and when some if it dribbled down the corner of her mouth; Seiya busted out laughing. As he was holding his sides, Serena leaned over and pushed him out of the bed.

He lay on the floor and laughed for another minute or two, and Serena could not help but smile at him, she loved to see him carefree like this; he finally stopped laughing and crawled up to his knees and propped his arms on the side of the bed. "Now, that you've injured me, wife; I demand you tell me what is bothering you about telling Molly that she is a sailor scout."

"Demand?" Serena said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Um, politely request?" Seiya said holding his hands up, giving up before the battle began.

"There are so many things that are bothering me, but mostly I'm scared, scared of what being a sailor scout will mean to her." Serena said rolling her spoon through her oatmeal.

Seiya put a hand on her leg. "Don't be afraid. I've only spend a little time with Molly, but I can tell she has incredible strength. She will be a wonderful Sailor Venus, and we will protect her as she learns and grows into her role as a protector of this solar system."

Serena sat down her oatmeal and took Seiya's hand in hers, "You mean it: we won't let anything happen to her?"

"I swear; I'll protect her as I do you, with my life." Seiya said, his blue eyes burning into hers.

"I love you." Serena said as she pulled her hand away and reached for her pancakes.

Seiya laughed and rose to his knees, "You just love that you got breakfast in bed this morning."

Serena chuckled, "Yes, that's exactly it."

Seiya glanced back at her as he headed out the door. "Well, don't get used to it. I expect breakfast served to me in bed tomorrow morning."

Serena snorted, "Keep dreaming."

Seiya laughed, "I'm going to change and go shoot some hoops with Taiki and Andy. What are you doing before you meet Molly in the park for lunch?"

"I'm going to get a shower and go over to my parents' house. My mom said I still have some stuff to pick up. Sammy is moving into my room because it is bigger. Is it wrong to be kind of sad about that?"

Seiya shook his head no and gave her a gentle smile, "No, wife; it's okay to be sad. Just don't be mad, when I tell you that I'm spending the afternoon helping Sammy repaint your room."

Serena screeched and threw a pillow at him, but he was already out the door.

**The Tsukino Household**

Serena carried a box down the steps and sat it in the living room. "I just have a couple more drawers to empty into a box, and then I'll be done."

Ikuko stuck her head out from the kitchen, "Do you want some help?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm making sure the boxes are not too heavy, so that I can carry them." Serena responded as she headed up the steps to her room. She entered the now, nearly empty room. She sighed; there were so many memories in this room. She had snuggled with Rini on her bed and also Chibi Chibi. She had hung out with Luna and her friends here. She had cried and laughed here. But, she had accepted her life was now with Seiya; she smiled as she thought of her handsome husband. She could picture him talking trash to Taiki and Andy as he drove past them on the court and dunked over their heads. Shaking her head of the image so she could concentrate on the work to be done, she kneeled down and pulled open one of the drawers. "Oh my." She exclaimed when she saw what was inside. It was all of her pictures and mementos of Darien. "What do I do with all of this?" She said picking up a picture of Rini, her, and Darien and looking at it, as bitter sweet memories ran through her head.

"I would keep it." Ikuko said coming in to sit by her. "One day, your baby may want to know about his or her biological father, and you can show your child these pictures of Darien, you, and who is that little girl? She looks vaguely familiar."

"Oh, just a little girl we were playing with at the park." Serena said elusively, as she laid a hand on her stomach. "And, you're right. I will keep them."

Ikuko smiled and helped Serena put the stuff in the box. Serena tearing up a little bit as she held the ring Darien gave her in the palm of her hand, but then she looked at her wedding band and smiled. Ikuko watched her carefully, "You are happy, right Serena?"

"Oh, yes, Mom; I'm very happy." Serena said smiling; she really was happy thanks to the amazing man she had married, who loved her and the baby growing inside her.

"Ok. You just seem a little down today." Ikuko said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"I guess I am, but after I see Molly for lunch; it will be better." Serena said as she continued to smile, even though she still felt exceptional nervous about telling Molly her secret.

**The Park-later in the afternoon**

Serena spread out the blanket; her hands shaking. She reached into the basket she had brought with her and began to pull out the plates and silverware. She couldn't stop the feeling of dread as she saw Molly approaching, smiling and waving. Serena glanced over to the bushes, where Luna and Artemis were crouched; hiding in case she needed support.

Molly plopped down next to her, "Gee, Serena what did you bring? An entire restaurant?" She said giggling.

"Uh, not exactly. I just wanted our lunch to be special." Serena said nervously.

Molly stopped smiling and stared intently at her friend, who was avoiding making eye contact with her. "Okay, spill."

"Spill? Did I spill something already?" Serena said glancing around the blanket, anxiously.

"No, silly. You're acting odd, so I wanted you to spill your guts to me and tell me what is wrong." Molly said reaching over and placing a hand on her friend's arm.

Serena smiled at Molly, "You're right. There is something I need to tell; actually, there are a lot of things I need to tell you, some that I've wanted to tell you for years."

Molly looked at her appraisingly, "Keeping secrets from your oldest friend, huh?"

Serena hung her head and said sadly, "Yes, I have been, and I hope when I explain what they are you'll understand why I did."

Molly pulled her arm back from Serena, and said concerned, "Serena, there is nothing you could do that would ever change the fact that you're my best friend, and I love you."

Serena was about to respond, when a loud crack sounded, in front of her and Molly, General Kulno and Thyme stood. General Kulno smiled menacingly at the girls, "I sensed that aura, so which one of you is the holder of the crystal."

"Where did you two come from and what crystal?" Molly said alarmed and confused.

Thyme chuckled sinisterly, "Well, I guess it's not this one then." She turned her attention to Serena, who was rising to her feet. "Well, you are pretty. I'm going to enjoy destroying you."

Molly stood up beside Serena, "Serena, what's going on?"

Serena turned to Molly, "Run, get out of here, now."

Serena went to turn back to the two strangers, but General Kulno had raised his hands up and cried, "Lightening Torture!" His face glowed as lightening shot from the palms of his hands towards Serena.

Molly screamed, "No." And, she pushed Serena out of the way, taking the blast of the bolts full on. She fell to the ground writhing in shock and pain.

Serena felt tears slipping down her cheeks, as she whispered, "Molly, oh no." She turned to look at the strangers, her eyes fierce. "You've attacked my best friend, ruined our special lunch together, which by the way I took hours to prepare. I won't forgive you." Serena reached for her broach, as Molly looked up through the pain, her eyes full of wonder as Serena cried, "Moon Eternal Power!"

As Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Molly whispered, "I knew it."

Sailor Moon stood defensively, "Who are you?"

General Kulno laughed, "We're the two that are going to kill you and take the Imperium Silver Crystal for our Lord."

Molly rose to her feet, "Well, you're in for a surprise buddy. Because, my best friend is Sailor Moon and she's going to kick your butt."

Sailor Moon smiled at her friend but before she could react, Thyme had closed the distance between them and smacked her across the face hard, causing Sailor Moon to fall backwards. Molly gasped as Artemis jumped over her shoulder; his claws out stretched taking Thyme right across the face. Luna appeared at Molly's side, "Take this Molly." Luna said pushing a small orange wand, with the symbol of Venus in the center of a gold oval, towards the startled girl. Molly picked up the wand and turned it over in her hand. Luna yelled, "Molly focus, I need you to yell. Venus Power!"

Molly felt something click inside her and a wave of strength washed over her, opening up some closed chamber inside her heart and mind. She raised her arm holding the wand firmly as if had done this a million times before and yelled with confidence, "Venus Power!" The transformation felt like spinning in a warm tornado, as she felt her outfit change, and when she was done spinning her clothes were replaced by the white and orange sailor scout uniform. She saw the two strangers turn towards her; their eyes shocked. Sailor Venus quietly mouthed to Luna, "Now what?"

Luna whispered, "Yell Venus Crescent Beam Smash."

Sailor Venus nodded and cried with determination, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The force of the crescent beam whipped across the two enemies, knocking them backwards.

General Kulno dusted his shoulder as he rose to his feet, "Is that the best you have little scout? You're going to have do a lot better than that to take on the great General Kulno. I've killed a hundred scouts, who were a lot stronger than you."

Venus's eyes widened in fear as the two advanced towards her and Sailor Moon, who was getting to her feet. She was about to respond when a voice cut her off, "She will do a lot better, but she won't do it alone. She will defeat you standing beside us." Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Uranus standing on the limb of a tree nearby, below her stood the rest of the scouts: their eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Sailor Uranus continued looking intently at the newest scout, "Sailor Venus, we're here."

Thyme chuckled, "Well, well, you scouts are quite unlike anything we've run across before. But no worry, we'll get your princess sooner or later. In fact, I bet I get her sooner rather than later." Thyme raced to Sailor Moon again and grabbed her by the hair. Luna jumped on her and clawed at her face. Thyme pulled loose several strands of hair and laughed, as General Kulno grabbed her and pulled her back towards him, knocking Luna off and the Moon Princess to the ground. The two laughed as they disappeared into thin air.

Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Moon by the arm and helped her up. "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon nodded, "Yes, my wings cushioned my fall." She took Sailor Venus's hand, "Venus, I know you must be so overwhelmed."

Sailor Venus shrugged, "I always knew you were not telling me everything. I had suspected for a time that you were Sailor Moon, but I never wanted to question you. I figured you had your reasons for not telling me." She looked down at her uniform and pulled at her skirt's edges, "This is a surprise though."

The rest of the scouts were surrounding them, Sailor Neptune stepped forward, "Princess, we need to get you somewhere safe, now." Sailor Moon nodded and the group quickly found a hidden spot to transform before exiting the park.

**Tsukino Household**

Sammy and Seiya were laughing, as they finished applying the second coat of paint. "Sammy, I think we are about done here buddy." Seiya said closing the lid to his paint can.

"Yeah, thanks Seiya, it looks awesome." Sammy said grinning at his brother-in-law.

Seiya chuckled, "No problem. I'll help you move the furniture in tomorrow when Serena and I come over for dinner."

Sammy grew serious, "She's been really happy lately, and I think that's because of you."

Seiya stood up and smiled at the younger boy, "Well, she won't be so happy in a couple weeks when school starts and I'm the one who has wake her up every morning." Sammy laughed and Seiya was about to add something else, but an image of all of the scouts trying to enter the apartment flashed into his mind, but they had permission so he scanned through them and saw Molly with Serena in the middle of the group; he mentally gave her permission and let her through. However, as he saw the bruises and scratches on Molly and Serena, he felt his heart constrict with panic. They were hurt.

Seiya calmly smiled at Sammy, "Hey buddy, I just realized I'm running late to meet my wife, and you know how she can be if she's kept waiting."

Sammy laughed, "Oh, I know. You'd better hurry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Seiya waved as he ran out the door, "See you then." Seiya wished for wings like his wife had, but his car was going to have to suffice to carry him to his family. He called Taiki from his cell phone and told his best friend to meet him at the apartment.

**Seiya & Serena's Apartment**

Seiya slammed the door open and all of the scouts jumped up startled from their conversation. Serena rose to her feet; her strength crumbling at the sight of her husband's fearful face. "Oh Seiya, I swear we're okay." She said as a tear slid out of the corner of her eye.

Seiya swiftly closed the gap between them and crushed her to his chest. "Oh dumpling; when I saw you entering the apartment and saw the bruises and scratches; I just felt as if my heart stopped. I was so scared for you and the baby; I've never been that afraid of anything before."

Serena lifted her face up to his, which had been nuzzled in her hair. "I know; it didn't hit me until just now, when I saw you, how much I could have lost." She started to cry and laid her head back against his chest, so she could feel his rapid heart beat against her cheek. "Oh, Seiya, I was so stupid; I was determined to tell Molly my way and alone; I should have had her over to the apartment like you wanted." Serena sobbed softly into his chest.

Seiya gently grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back from him, so he was standing two feet back from her, still holding her by the shoulders, when he spoke his voice was stern, "No, you were right. I was being over protective; you can't shut yourself up here. And, you and the baby are okay."

Serena giggled, "You said I was right."

Seiya and the rest of the scouts, who were watching the exchange groaned. "Well, you'll never live that down." Taiki said as he entered the apartment.

"Taiki!" Amy cried, jumping to her feet and running to his open arms. "How did you know to come?"

"Seiya called me." Taiki said stroking Amy's short silky hair.

"Called you? Do you guys have communicator watches too?" Lita asked.

Seiya laughed and wrapped his arm around Serena's waist, "No, we have cell phones. Something, Taiki and I are getting each one of you as well, so you have another form of communication." Seiya nodded at Taiki, who took out four cell phones and tossed one to Molly, Lita, Raye, and Amy.

"Where's mine?" Serena said eyeing her friends' shiny black, flip phones. She made a motion to grab Amy's which was closest, but Amy snatched it away.

"Here." Seiya said reaching into his jacket pocket. He smiled when Serena squealed at the pink flip phone he had bought for her.

"Why does she get a pink one?" Raye complained, "I want a red one."

Seiya shook his head at Serena, who was sticking her tongue out at Raye. "She gets a pink one because she's my wife and on my plan. You four girls are on a separate plan."

Amara cleared her throat, "Okay, enough about your new toys. We need to figure out what the hell happened today."

Everyone nodded and took a seat, listening as Molly and Serena shared their encounter with the two alien enemies. When they finished, Serena reached across the coffee table and laid her hand over Molly's, sweetly she said, "Thank you, for standing beside me, for protecting me."

Molly's eyes grew serious, "There's no where else I would be, princess. I remember everything."

Luna gasped, "You mean the moon kingdom?" When Molly nodded, Luna asked, "How?"

Molly shook her head, "I don't know how; it's just when you handed me the wand and told me to what to yell, I felt something fall into place, inside me and everything started to come back, but I stopped the rush of memories mentally because they were distracting me from protecting my Princess, my best friend."

Serena looked at her friend and her brow wrinkled, "I want to remember everything too; I don't understand why I don't remember Molly from before."

Trista interrupted, "Not now. We will have time for that later; there are more pressing matters. We have to find and destroy these enemies and find out who this lord of theirs is and destroy him too."

Michelle nodded in agreement, "We'll be ready. Luna, Artemis let's get to work."

Luna, Artemis, and the outer scouts left to go to their headquarters, hidden in the public arcade. Lita, Raye, and Molly went to Raye's temple. Molly wanted the other two girls to help her train, some more tonight. Taiki and Amy had tickets to a poetry reading, which Serena insisted they still attend. As the door shut behind them, Serena turned to Seiya, who was sitting the couch. She looked at him, drinking him in, sitting there, his legs sprawled out in front of him in his jeans, which had paint on and his red t-shirt had splotches of paint on it too; his jacket was thrown behind him where he had left it when they had all sat down together to discuss what happened. Serena began to speak slowly, "Seiya, I think you need a shower."

Seiya laughed, "Wife, you're standing there, looking like you want to devour my gorgeous body, and that's the conclusion you come too: 'I need a shower.' I guess I do need to work out more."

Serena laughed and walked over to Seiya, "Yeah, well, I don't have much to work with."

Seiya reached up and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, so she was sitting across his lap. He wrapped one arm around her and placed the other one on her stomach. "You're pretty scruffy yourself, dumpling."

Serena looked down at her clothes, which were dirty from her fall and torn in a couple places. She reached up and touched her cheek where Thyme had slapped her. "Well, perhaps I could get my shower first and you could get me some dinner."

Seiya laughed, "No, way. I made you breakfast in bed. I'm getting my shower first and you're making me dinner." He said scooping her up and moving her off his lap and onto the couch next to him. When she started to whine, he smiled as he rose to his feet and headed down the hall to the spare bathroom, "That is unless one little blow to the head caused you to turn into a horrible cook. I mean it isn't like you can cook as well as I can or anything. I'm an awesome cook. Yeah, you'd better wait for me to cook; you are pretty bad at it."

Serena crossed her arms and grumbled, "Can't cook, I'll show you, you dirty, smelly boy."

Thirty minutes later, Seiya came out to the kitchen and saw Serena in her robe, with her wet hair falling loosely around her shoulders. She had the table set, with two candles burning. There was a delicious smell coming from the oven. He grinned lazily, "Wow, she's clean and cooking. I'm almost impressed."

Serena turned and stuck her tongue out at him. "I grabbed a quick shower in the spare bathroom, and I threw a pizza casserole in the oven. I'm going to whip up some pudding for dessert."

He walked over and kissed the top of her wet head. "It sounds and smells wonderful, thanks honey."

"No, thank you, for not spoiling me." Serena said sincerely.

Seiya ruffled her hair, "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Serena grinned, "Yeah, yeah. I've got a casserole to get out of the oven."

Seiya grabbed the milk and poured Serena a glass; he filled his with water. She soon joined him at the table. He watched as she shoveled in the food; finally satisfied she really was okay, he smiled and started to eat. At least for now the three of them were safe, he couldn't ask for more than this moment of joy and peace. His smiled grew as Serena reached across the table with her free hand and took his. "Wife, you out did yourself; this is delicious."

She smiled and then cleared her throat as if nervous, "Um, Seiya, can I ask you a favor?"

He looked up from the bite of food he was about to take, "Of course, what's wrong?"

"Will you do the dishes?" I'm exhausted." Serena asked with her blue eyes wide with pleading.

Seiya laughed, "Of course. You go to bed after dinner; I'll clean up."

Serena smiled and the two finished eating their dinner, hand-in-hand.

**Across town at General Kulno & Thyme's headquarters**

"I cannot sense her anymore; her aura has strengthened, returned to that unreachable state it was in for three weeks." General Kulno growled, as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Thyme swished around the room, humming an eerie tune. She sat three black candles on the table in front of her and lit them. "Let's not worry about that anymore." She pulled the threads of Sailor Moon's hair from her pocket. She wound them around her fingers and held them over the candle and began to chant in a tongue unknown on Earth. She murmured out loud, "I'll find your thoughts and crawl inside your dreams; the most private wishes and fears mine to destroy and distort."

General Kulno smiled at the woman, as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body disappeared. "Do us proud, Thyme."

**A/N: **Thanks for reading; I hoped everyone liked this chapter (to get it up early I def. did not do much editing so for any grammar mistakes I apologize). Please review.

**Special note:**

Also, I want to make something clear to all of my readers with regards to Molly being the new Sailor Venus. I respect that many people have mixed feelings on this change or simply do not like the change or my choice; however, for the rest of this story she is Sailor Venus; Mina will never be Sailor Venus again in my story, but Mina is still very much a part of my story and has a new path in her life she is following. I just wanted to make this clear to everyone so that you are not disappointed later and hopefully everyone enjoys Molly as Sailor Venus as much as I have come to enjoy writing her as Sailor Venus, even though I am well aware that no one will ever truly replace Mina as Sailor V in our hearts.

**Next Time: **Serena's dreams are attacked by Thyme and we get to check in on the Kinmoku group!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their favs/alerts lists

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their favs/alerts lists.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-

**Seiya & Serena's Apartment**

Seiya sat on the couch, scribbling out some lyrics. He ran a hand over his forehead. His new songs were all coming along nicely, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. His manager was encouraging him to publish his first solo album, but that would mean concerts and tours, not to mention media attention. Seiya stood up and walked to the glass doors to the balcony. He watched the lights of the city twinkle below the glow of the stars in the night sky; he heard Serena stir and looked towards the master bedroom. He hoped she was sleeping peacefully, and then new song lyrics entered his head, so he went to write them down.

Serena felt her sleeping mind wonder and she began to dream:

_She was walking in a large meadow, surrounded by wild flowers. Her hair was loose and blowing in the breeze. She was wearing a long white gown and holding a single red rose. She smiled as the sun warmed her face, and she shielded her eyes to see the figure that was walking towards her with the sun at his back. "Seiya!" She called and ran towards him. She melted into his embrace and murmured, "This is my favorite dream: being here with you, in the peaceful warmth of the sun."_

_Serena felt the breeze turn cold and she heard a cackle behind her. She turned to see Thyme standing there; her auburn hair blazing against the blue sky. Thyme cackled again, "Well, what a nice dream it is too. Too bad it's just a dream."_

_Serena's eyes turned quizzical, "What do you mean it's just a dream?"_

_Thyme chuckled, her eyes turning malicious. "You really don't think you and this boy will live happily ever after."_

_Serena laughed, "Of course, I do. He loves me."_

_Thyme danced through the flowers and picked up a daisy. "Yes, but for how long? Are there no fears you have with regards to your relationship?"_

"_Fears?" Serena repeated and her mind drifted; she was no longer in the field with Seiya but instead was in a classroom in the high school. She was in her school uniform and there was something in her hands. She looked down to see a test paper in her hands; it was her test paper and it had a big fat red failing grade at the top of it. _

_She heard laughing and looked up to see all of her classmates and friends laughing at her. They were heckling her for being stupid. She was ready to cry, when the door opened and Seiya walked in. "What's going on here?" He asked._

"_Your wife is stupid. She failed another test." Someone, who Serena couldn't see yelled._

_Seiya took the paper from Serena's hand and shook his head in disappointment. "You're a failure." He turned and walked away from her._

"_Seiya, please?" Serena said reaching for him, but Thyme stood in her way. _

"_Oh come on, you can't really think a girl as stupid as you are would be good enough for a guy like him." Thyme taunted._

_Serena shook her head at the other woman's words and turned to Seiya who was almost to the door; she cried his name over and over but he didn't turn around. Serena began to weep._

Seiya stopped writing his lyrics and ran to the bedroom, when he heard Serena call his name. She was thrashing around in the bed, with tears running down her face, calling his name, telling him to come back. He sat down next to her and gently shook her shoulders. "Dumpling, I'm right here. Come on, sweetheart, wake up."

Serena's eyes flickered opened and she saw a concerned Seiya leaning over her, his hands on her shoulders. She threw her arms around his neck, "Oh, Seiya, I had a terrible dream. You were leaving me because I was failing school and wasn't smart enough to be with you." She sobbed into his chest.

Seiya gently stroked her hair. "Dumpling, you could fail every paper, every test, every class, and I could love you no less. You have my heart, and I will always stay with you."

Serena sniffled into his chest. "And, that woman was there from the park."

Seiya gentled laid her back down on the pillow; he took her hand and stroked in soothingly, "The one with the red hair that attacked you?"

Serena nodded, "She ruined my beautiful dream I was having."

"Shhh, Dumpling, you're just having a bad dream because of what happened today." He pulled her covers up over her. "I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Seiya, can you lay here with me until I fall back asleep?" Serena pleaded.

He smiled down at his wife, "Of course." He crawled into bed and pulled her to him; she laid her head on his chest. Seiya began to softly sing the song he wrote for her at their wedding, and she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were not disturbed for the rest of the night.

**On Kinmoku**

Mina's eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness in her room. "Yaten." She called softly.

Yaten was sitting beside their bed in a chair, watching her sleep. "I'm here, love." He moved from the chair to sit on the bed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was we were eating a late lunch together and you were telling me a story about the trouble you used to get into when you were little." Mina said sitting up in the bed.

"You passed out and scared me to death. One minute you were laughing at my story and the next minute you were lying on the floor of our kitchen completely unresponsive." Yaten said his voice quivering; he took one of her hands in his needing to feel her. "I called a doctor to come over, and he examined you said you had merely passed out, probably from exhaustion and to let you sleep; he said if you were not awake within ten hours to bring you to the hospital."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "I'm not so sure I trust a doctor who thinks passing out is an acceptable form of health for a young woman."

Yaten laughed, "I agree which is why I started yelling at him that you should be rushed to the hospital immediately, but he said he knew what he was talking about and would not sign the form for you to be taken to the hospital."

"Things really are different here on Kinmoku, on Earth you would have simply taken me to the hospital yourself." Mina said squeezing his hand.

"Yes, well it is just how the health system is run here; it prevents the hospitals from being overrun with patients that are truly not ill." Yaten said shrugging. "Thank the stars you are alright though."

Mina nodded, thinking over the sensation that had caused her to pass out. "Yaten, I think I know why I collapsed."

Yaten's green eyes widened in surprise. "You do?"

Mina nodded and stared at their intertwined fingers. "I believe that my position as Sailor Venus has been replaced." Mina said softly; her voice was barely audible.

Yaten saw the sadness in her eyes and pulled her to him with his free arm, letting go of her hand so he could stroke her hair. "I'm so sorry, Mina."

Mina nodded into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle soaking in the musky, masculine scent of the man she loved. "I do not think I can put into words how sad I am about no longer being Sailor Venus, but I knew that eventually this would happen. I can take comfort in knowing that with my replacement, Serena will be better protected and the scouts will have the strength to raise the protective barrier around her if necessary."

Yaten did not respond to her words; he merely caressed her hair for several minutes, while she cried into his shirt. Finally, he pushed her back gently and cupped her chin with his hand. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness but acceptance of what had transpired; he brushed his lips against hers before finally speaking. "Your heart is the most generous and giving heart I have ever known, Mina, even in your pain you think of others." He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled up at him, her eyes still watering with tears; she knew she had sacrificed so much to be with this man, but she would make the same decision again in a heartbeat if it meant being in his arms like this, feeling his lips against hers. "I know. I love you too, Yaten." She snaked an arm around his head and pulled his face towards him kissing him deeply. When their embrace broke, she sighed in contentment. "I have one more thing I need to do to finally accept my life is now completely here on Kinmoku."

"What's that my love?" Yaten asked looking down at her as he traced the lines of her face with his finger tips.

"I need to confront Darien and have it out with him once and for all, so that maybe eventually we can move past this anger I feel towards him." Mina said quietly.

"If this is what you want, but I wish you would not fight with our future prince and king." Yaten mumbled, well aware that arguing with his fiancée when she had made up her mind was futile.

She stroked the side of his face, "Trust me, Yaten this is for the best." When he merely nodded but said nothing. She pulled him down onto the bed. "Let's get some sleep."

"Sleep? You've been asleep for four hours, how can you be tired?" Yaten asked bewildered.

Mina yawned, "That's easy because you snore all night and keep me awake."

Yaten grumbled and got up and went into the bathroom and changed into his sleeping pants; he smiled when he came back into their bedroom and saw Mina had already fallen asleep with her long blond hair spread out across the bed. "She may not be Sailor Venus anymore, but she's still the goddess of my heart, my angel." He murmured as he climbed into bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

**Tokyo- a week later**

Taiki and Amy walked along the dirt path along the river hand-in-hand. The sun was shining high above, and the two were enjoying their stroll through the park. Taiki cleared his throat, "Um, Amy, I've come to a decision about some things, and I wanted to share those decisions with you because they will affect us both."

Amy stopped walking, and turned to look up at Taiki, "You sound so serious. Should I be worried?"

Taiki laughed nervously, "Well, no I don't think so, I guess I'm worried because of how you may take the news I have to give you. I'm worried about how you'll perceive these decisions."

Amy's eyes, widened perplexed, "I'm so confused now; maybe you'd better just tell me what you're thinking."

Taiki smiled and pulled on her hand, leading her off the path a little way, to where he had a blanket set up with a picnic for them in a secluded spot. "How about some lunch while we talk?"

Amy smiled, "How did you pull this off?"

Taiki laughed, "Well, Lita and Andy helped me. They made the lunch and brought everything out here." The two sat down, and Taiki began to serve them their food. "Amy, I've decided I do not want to be a singer anymore. I would like to pursue a career as an astronomer."

Amy let out the breath, she had been holding, "Oh is that it? Taiki, I thought something serious was wrong that you wanted to talk to me about."

"So you don't care that I'm not going to be a famous pop star anymore?" He said, his eyes widening.

Amy laughed and shook her head, "I think that is by far the silliest thing you have ever said. I enjoyed listening to the Three Lights, going to the concerts; however, I love you, Taiki, not the pop star. So, if being an astronomer is the dream you wish to follow; then, I will support you."

Taiki smiled, "You're amazing." Amy blushed, and Taiki took her hand. "I love you and will support you in your dreams as well."

Amy looked wistfully up at the sky, "I'm afraid of when the time will come for me to leave Tokyo to go to study medicine."

Taiki squeezed her hand, "Why?"

"What if the scouts are forced to replace me, as we just replaced Mina?" Amy said sadly.

Taiki leaned over and kissed her cheek, "We will handle that when the time comes; you don't have to make a choice until that choice is presented to you. We don't know what will happen in another two years when we finish high school."

Amy smiled brightly, "You're right. The only thing we do know is that I'll graduate in first place."

Taiki laughed and started to tickle her, "We'll see, who comes in first."

Amy laughed and for a while, there were no thoughts of alien enemies, tough choices, there was only warm sunshine and the love she felt for the boy, whose tickling she was trying to escape.

** Raye's Temple –the next afternoon**

Raye hung up the phone, smiling a sad smile. She turned to her friends who were sitting around the room in their workout clothes, "Sorry guys, I'm ready to go now."

Serena, who was munching on a donut, asked, "How is Chad?"

"He said he's having a great time, but that he misses me. He said the next three weeks can't go fast enough till he's home with me." She said her eyes shining.

Lita nodded knowingly, "You're handling this very well, Raye. We're all very proud of you."

Amara yelled from out the door, "Are you four ready yet?"

Molly jumped to her feet, "We're coming Amara." She turned back to the four other girls, "She scares me sometimes."

Amy laughed, "You'll get used to her, don't worry Molly."

Serena sighed, "I wish I could practice with all of you."

Raye chuckled, "Well, you could, but no one would square off against you because none of us want to fight our pregnant princesses."

Everyone laughed, and Amy took Serena's hand, "You look tired, are you still having trouble sleeping?"

Serena nodded, "I've been having the same nightmare the past week. Maybe I'll take a nap while you train."

Lita walked over, "I think that's a good idea."

Molly looked at Luna, who was sitting out on the porch in the sunshine, "Luna, you'll stay with Serena won't you?"

Luna nodded, "Of course, I'll stay right here. Now, go train, you all need it."

Raye glared at Luna as she walked by, "Speak for yourself kitty. I think Seiya is spoiling you because you're putting on a few pounds."

Luna stood up, stretched and looked at herself. "You're right, I am. I'll have to go for a run; I've been spending too much time in the control room doing research with Artemis."

"Research? Is that what they're calling it these days?" Lita said, giggling at the blush that stole into Luna's face.

Luna started to sputter, but everyone laughed and the four inner scouts went out to the training yard. Serena lay down on Raye's bed and felt exhaustion surround her and soon she drifted off to sleep.

_She was not in the field or school yard; she sighed content, maybe she wouldn't have a nightmare this afternoon. She looked around herself; she was in a ballroom. Everyone around her was dressed in fancy gowns; she glanced down at herself, she was wearing a long elegant pale green and pink dress. She looked in the mirror, "Wow, I look great." She turned back to the ballroom, where everyone was dancing. She saw Seiya standing on the other side of the ballroom, wearing a tuxedo. "Oh, he looks so dashing." Serena said as she made her way to him. She smiled as he watched her approach; he held out his hand and she took it. He whisked her onto the dance floor and they were spinning around to the music; he was whispering in her ear._

"_You look beautiful tonight." Seiya said lovingly. _

_Serena smiled up at him, "You look handsome as well." _

_She melted into the music, but then suddenly the music changed and the tempo picked up, and she had trouble keeping up to the music, and she kept accidentally tramping on Seiya's feet. He stopped dancing with her and stepped back, and then Serena gasped, Thyme stepped in between them. "Well, now, we can't have such a handsome man dancing with such a klutz."_

_Thyme wrapped her arms around Seiya's neck and pulled him into a dance with her. Serena gasped, "No, Seiya, I'm sorry I'm such a klutz, please come back. I promise I won't tread on your toes anymore."_

_She tried to get to him, but Thyme kept whisking him further away, and the other couples kept getting in her way. She kept falling in her high heels. "Seiya, please, please come back. I need you, come back." Serena sobbed as she fell to the floor._

Luna heard Serena thrashing about and her murmuring Seiya's name. Luna went to her side and was alarmed when Serena started to cry; Luna gently shook her, but she couldn't wake Serena up, so she resorted to the only weapon she had available, her claws. She dug them into Serena's arm. Serena sat bolt upright, and Luna asked her concerned, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena hung her head in hands, "Oh Luna it was so wonderful at first, Seiya and I were dancing at a fancy ballroom party. He was so sweet and the music was so tender, but then the pace kept getting faster and faster. I couldn't keep up, and I was stepping on his toes. And, then, she was there and she took him away from me, and I couldn't get to him."

"She, who?" Luna asked her eyes bright with alarm.

"Thyme, the red headed enemy; she's been in my dreams ever since the day in the park." Serena sobbed. "Oh, Luna I'm so tired, but I hate sleeping because my dreams always turn into nightmares."

Luna nuzzled against her princess, this was alarming news and she was going to have to talk to Artemis about it. "Serena, do you want me to go get Seiya?"

Serena shook her head, "I don't want him to think I'm a big baby."

A voice from the doorway interrupted what Luna was about to say, "Well, I already know you're a big baby, but you're my baby, so it's okay."

Serena smiled through her tears at her husband, whose face was taut with worry. "Seiya."

As soon as his name was released from her lips, he was at her side, cradling her to his body. "What happened, another nightmare?"

Serena nodded, "But not the same one, this one was different." Serena recounted the nightmare for Seiya.

He placed his thumb under her chin and tilted her face upwards and kissed her deeply. "You will always be the only girl I dance with; you're the only one I want to hold, no matter how many times you tramp on my feet."

Serena chuckled, "You may change your mind after you've danced with me."

Seiya shook his head, "I'll never change my mind."

Serena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight, "I'm scared, Seiya. I don't know why I am having all of these nightmares, and I feel so tired because I'm not getting enough sleep."

Seiya tightened his arms around her, "We'll figure out what is going on, Dumpling. I promise."

"Seiya, is everything okay?" Hotaru asked from the doorway.

"No, Hotaru, can you stay here with her, please? I need to go talk to Trista. Luna, I want you to come with me." Seiya said, as he gently removed his arms from Serena, her red eyes looking up at him, with exhaustion.

Hotaru moved to Serena's side as the princess lay back down and crawled up into a ball. She closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. Seiya quickly ran out to the training yard where all of the scouts were facing off with each other; the outer scouts were working with the inner scouts to show them some new techniques, and everyone was especially being helpful with Molly, who needed the most training.

"Trista, can I speak with you?" Seiya called.

Trista, who was facing off with Lita, nodded and moved over, "What's wrong?"

"Serena's been having nightmares, horrible nightmares that are causing her not to sleep, it's like these nightmares are draining her, physically."

"Well, a lack of restful sleep, especially in Serena's delicate condition would drain you of physical energy. Have you been to the doctor yet about this?" Trista asked, concerned for her princess' well being.

"No, because I don't think it's a medical condition." Seiya said.

Luna looked up at him, "I agree. I think who ever this new enemy is; they're involved somehow."

"Involved in what way?" Trista asked alarmed.

"The woman who attacked Molly and Serena always shows up in these dreams." Seiya replied.

"Wait, the princess has been having nightmares about the enemy we've been trying to find, and you're just now telling us?" Amara demanded as she butted into the conversation.

"You should have told us right away." Michelle scolded.

"Or, you should have, Luna." Amara said, glaring at the black cat.

"Now, wait a minute, Luna and Artemis have been busting their tails at headquarters; they have barely been home." Seiya said, glaring at the two outer scouts. "And, Serena did not want me to say anything, and I didn't until today because the nightmare changed, and Thyme; that's what she told Serena her name is, is still in the nightmare."

"This is very bad." Trista said pacing.

The inner scouts came over to see what was going on, so Luna filled them in. Amy shook her head, "She's so stubborn. She never wants to share any of her worries or pain with us; she always takes everything on herself." Amy looked at Seiya, "You should have told someone."

Seiya crossed his arms, tired of the lecture, "I did. I told Taiki, and we agreed to give it a little time to see if this was just a reaction to the fight and all of the changes in Serena's life lately."

Amy whispered, "Taiki knew?"

"What did I know?" Taiki said showing up in his workout cloths.

Amy turned on him, "You knew something was wrong with Serena; she was having nightmares and you didn't tell me?" She glared at him, her eyes flashing.

Taiki walked to Seiya's side, "Yes, I did. Seiya told me in confidence, so I did not feel it was my place to tell you. If Serena had wanted you to know; she would have told you." Taiki spat back, annoyed that Amy was treating him this way in front of everyone. He turned to Seiya, "Has something else happened?"

Seiya filled him in, as everyone listened, "Taiki, we've got to get to the bottom of this and fast; she can't be without sleep. It's not good for her or Rini."

Taiki nodded, he turned to everyone, "Any thoughts?"

"Yeah, I have one." Molly said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her, Luna smiled up encouragingly, "What is it Molly?"

"Well, first I do not think that fighting with each other or accusing each other is helping anything. Serena is in trouble. And, I think that somehow her dreams are being invaded, and maybe it has something to do with the hair they stole from her when we were fighting." Molly said her big eyes looking around the group, nervously.

Taiki nodded, "I think that's a good theory Molly."

Trista smiled, "Yes, I think so to, as if some kind of almost voodoo magic is at play here."

Amara clenched her fist, "Then, we've got to track these two down and get Serena's hair back."

"Yeah, and get rid of them." Lita chimed in.

"Any luck with finding them?" Raye asked Luna.

Luna shook her head, "No, as we said before these enemies are different from any we faced before. They aren't attacking people; it's like they just came here for the princess."

Michelle said quietly, "Maybe they did."

Amy looked stricken, "Then, finding them is going to be difficult if we can't bring them out in the open."

"Where's Serena now?" Amara asked Seiya.

"She's resting, Hotaru is with her." He replied.

"Well, you aren't going to find the enemy right now, why don't you go back to training, and I will go see Artemis, we now have two pieces of information to figure out who or what this new threat is." Luna said.

Everyone nodded and Taiki and Seiya joined the scouts as they faced off. Luna turned and walked back, glancing in on Serena and Hotaru; the princess seemed to be fighting sleep, but Luna speculated that soon she would fall asleep, and hopefully the sleep would be restful.

Serena yawned and Hotaru smiled, "Princess, why don't you go to sleep? I'm here to watch over you."

Serena smiled weakly, "I am pretty tired, maybe this time there will be no bad dreams. So, Hotaru, I hear that you and Sammy are going to be in middle school together this year."

Hotaru nodded, "I guess so. He was one of the older students at the orientation event."

"Yeah, he's in ninth grade this year, so you'll be in school together for one year. He likes to help out with orientation and meet the new members of his soccer team. He should be captain of the junior high squad this year."

"Yeah, he's very popular; all of the girls were around him." Hotaru said a little more bitterly than she had intended.

Serena's eyes widened as she blurted out, "Hotaru, are you jealous?"

Hotaru blushed a deep scarlet, which clashed with her purple t-shirt. "No, it's just that he's so cocky. He's always showing off. It's annoying."

Serena had thought to tease the young scout some more, but then she didn't, "Well, he can be a dweezle from time to time, but he's a really great guy."

Hotaru ignored Serena's comment, "You really should rest, princess."

Serena laid back, smiling and thinking about how nice it would be if she could fix Hotaru and her brother up. Hotaru had been Rini's best friend, and she knew that somehow her daughter would love to have her as an aunt. Serena felt herself drifting into sleep.

_She looked around; she was in the hospital. She walked down the hallway and looked in the room and saw herself and Seiya; he was holding a baby; Serena looked again and realized with the bright pink curl on the top of the baby's head that it was Rini. Serena held out her arms, and Seiya gently placed baby Rini in to them. He leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads. _

"_Are you sure you feel alright, wife?" He asked concerned._

"_I'm tired, but now that she's here, yes, I feel wonderful." The Serena in the room with him said, beaming up at him._

"_She's beautiful." Seiya murmured._

_A voice beside Serena cackled, "You've got to be kidding. You don't really think it is going to be like this." Serena turned and saw Thyme standing next to her._

"_What are you doing here, Thyme?" Serena scathed. "Get out of my dream."_

"_Dream, yes, that's exactly what this is; here see what is really going to happen in a few months." Thyme said touching the window they were looking through. _

_The images in front of Serena changed, the room was darker somehow and she was still holding baby Rini, but Seiya was not fussing over them; instead, he had his back to the wall and was glaring at them. Serena saw her other self crying, "Please Seiya, just hold her. I promise you'll love her."_

_Seiya stuck his hands in his pockets, "I don't want to hold her; I don't want anything to do with her. How do you expect me to love a child that isn't mine?"_

_Serena pleaded, "But you promised."_

"_That was before. Things are different now. I don't want to raise Chiba's child." He said and walked from the room._

_Baby Rini started to cry and so did the Serena holding her. The Serena watching turned with stricken eyes on Thyme, "You're a liar. You don't know Seiya; he already loves Rini and nothing will change that." _

_Thyme glared at her, "Are you sure?"_

_Serena nodded firmly, "I have no doubts about the character of my husband. You're going to have to do better than this to frighten me."_

_Thyme's eyes narrowed, "How about this?"_

_Thyme walked into the room and grabbed a hold of the baby from Serena's arms, and the other Serena reached for her; Thyme ran with the baby. And, Serena gave chase as she heard the sobs of her other self. She rounded the corner and saw baby Rini's empty blanket and sunk to her knees. "No, Rini."_

"_Where's our daughter?" Seiya demanded standing above her._

"_She's gone." Serena sobbed._

"_How could you do this? How could you let anyone take our little girl?" He turned and walked away from her._

"_No, Seiya come back. We'll find her together." Serena begged._

_He kept walking, "When I find her, we wont' be coming back. I don't want to raise my daughter with someone who can't take care of her."_

_Serena sobbed and tried to get up and move towards him but her legs felt like lead._

Hotaru gently tried to shake the princess awake, but she couldn't get her to open her eyes. She ran to the door and yelled for everyone. Seiya was the first one through the door; he was kneeling at Serena's side. "Wake up, dumpling. Please, wake up." He pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, Seiya, it was awful. Just awful." Serena sobbed.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru stood at the back of the group, and Amara watched the scene, her emotions conflicting between worry and rage. "We've got to stop this; she's weakening, losing her shine."

Trista nodded, "I agree."

Michelle looked at the scene in front of them, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Amara responded.

"I do." Hotaru said simply.

Taiki, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, turned around, "Hotaru, if you have an idea of how to save Serena from these nightmares, you have to tell us."

"The answer is simple, we need help. And, there is only one person who can help us with dreams." Hotaru stated.

"Who is that?" Seiya questioned, still cradling a weak Serena in his arms.

"Helios." Hotaru responded.

When the group gasped, Seiya looked at Taiki, who shrugged that he had no idea either, so Seiya annoyed, questioned, "Who is Helios?"

Serena sat back from Seiya, against the wall. "He is the priest of Elysion. He has the ability to come to people in their dreams, when he takes the form of Pegasus."

Seiya's eyes went wide with confusion, "Dumpling, none of that makes any sense." He turned bewildered to the others in the room. "Is she losing her mind?"

Amy shook her head, "No, she's not. Before the Starlights came to Earth, Helios visited Rini in her dreams; he was trying to work to save Elysion. He can take the form of Pegasus."

Taiki gasped awed, "Pegasus, the legendary flying horse. That's amazing."

"I don't care if he's a flying horse or a flying goat. I will work with either if it gets rid of these nightmares." Seiya said, throwing Taiki a dirty look.

Taiki shrugged again, "Sorry. I got a little excited by the prospect of seeing Pegasus." He looked at Amy, who had made her way to the other side of the room from him; he knew she was upset that he hadn't shared with her his knowledge about Serena's nightmares. "Okay, well, we've established, who Helios is, now the question is how do we get to him?"

Everyone kept looking at each other, but no one said anything. So, Serena spoke up, "We don't really know. We've never been there. And, even if we did find a way, I'm not sure if we'd be welcomed."

Seiya looked intently at his wife; her eyes had black circles under them from lack of sleep, along with the red blotchiness the crying had left behind. He reached a hand up to her faced and gently touched her cheek with his fingers. "Why wouldn't we be welcomed, Dumpling?"

She smiled at the warmth his fingers brought to her skin. "Because, Helios served the prince of this Earth, and he will not be happy that I'm not with him, and he may see it as a betrayal and refuse to help us."

Amara growled, "That's ridiculous. He has to help."

Seiya rose and helped Serena to her feet, when she began to tremble. He quickly scooped her up into his arms. She reached up and touched his bangs, which were getting longer. He smiled down at her. "Don't worry; I'll make him understand about Darien. I promise." Seiya looked at everyone. "I need to take her home. When you find a way to Elysion, come and get me. I will be making the trip, but I do not want to leave Serena alone, so I'll need some of you to stay with her and protect her."

Serena looked up at him, "I don't need babysitters."

Seiya laughed, "Now there's my annoyed Dumpling that I know and love."

Serena grumbled something about arrogant jerks, with ego's the size of an elephant's back side, which caused everyone to laugh, breaking the tension built up in the room. Luna turned to the scouts, "Let's all get researching, and then we will meet at Serena and Seiya's tonight."

Lita trying to keep the mood light, "I'll bring food."

Everyone nodded and went their own way.

**A/N: **Thank you for taking the time to read my story; I hope you enjoyed it please review and let me know your thoughts and if you are still interested in the story and want me to keep posting.

Hugs to all of you who have continued to be so supportive!

**Next Chapter: **Taiki and Amy have their first spat! And, Raye has a vision what does it show her?!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and added it to their favs or alerts list. There are some of you who submitted reviews that I have no way of replying to personally, and I just wanted to take a moment to tell you that I really appreciate your support, please leave me an E-mail address with your review so I can reply to each of you individually.

Also, I wanted to let you guys know I'm starting a new job and updates may take a little longer so please be patient and keep reviewing to encourage me to keep writing!!

**Taiki's Apartment**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Amy raged at Taiki, who ignored her and continued to punch information into the computer. She paced back and forth behind him, "I thought we shared everything with one another."

Taiki answered without turning around, "We do, but this wasn't my information to share."

Amy stopped pacing and glared at his back, "How can you say that?"

Taiki finally turned around in his chair to look at her, he shrugged, "I say it easily. You're being overly sensitive. It was Serena's secret as well as Seiya's. When he shared the information with me, he asked for a promise of my silence. I gave it to him."

"So, if anyone asks you to keep a secret, you'll keep the information from me?" Amy said her voice rising.

"No, I would not make a promise to just anyone. I made a promise to my best friend, the closest thing I have to a brother because I know he would not ask me to keep a secret unless it was very important to him." Taiki said weary from how absurd this argument was becoming.

Amy glared at him, "We should never keep secrets from one another."

Taiki got to his feet and looked down at Amy, who was quaking with anger. "I cannot tell you that this will not happen again because that would be a lie. But, I can tell you that I would never make a hasty promise to keep information from you. I did not do this to hurt you; it wasn't even about you."

Amy snapped, "About me? Of course it had to do with me, she's my princess. It's my job to protect her. How can I do that if I don't know what's going on with her?"

Taiki's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her shoulders, "Amy, I love you, but let me make this clear to you; she's my princess now too. And, I would never endanger her. I would give my life for her, willingly without a second thought. And, I'll forgive you only once for insulting my loyalty to her." Taiki let go of her shoulders and walked over to his balcony which faced Seiya and Serena's apartment building.

Amy stood still for a second, shaken. She started towards Taiki, "Taiki, forgive me. Please? I'm so scared for Serena and the baby, but that's no reason to yell at you."

Taiki sighed and turned around, he held out his arms, which she gratefully rushed into. "I'm scared too, but we'll face this together. We'll protect those we love. I promise."

Amy smiled as she listened to the steady beat of Taiki's heart, "Then, I know everything will be fine because you always keep your promises."

The two walked back to the computer and sat down together, hoping their combined intelligence could help them find a way to Elysion.

**Raye's Temple**

Raye was dressed in ceremonial robes as she lit a match in the temple fire hearth. She knelt down in front of it and began to pray, begging the moon, stars, planets, and sun for their help. She began to sweat and felt her self grow faint as a vision came to her from the flames.

_She was standing in the center of beautiful city. The streets were gold and the sky was bright red and yellow. The people were milling around peacefully, content with their lives. She looked to the sky and saw a dark shape form. Raye gasped, it was Chaos. He laughed as he descended on the peaceful city, but Raye watched as he stopped in his tracks. Two warriors appeared in the sky, a man and a woman. Raye heard the people cry, "The king and queen, we're saved." She looked at the two; they each had white wings, with orange and red tips. _

_Raye watched as the king, with his shoulder length black flowing hair pulled a long sword from his hip. He stood fearless before Chaos, when he spoke his voice resonated over the whole city, vibrating with strength, "Chaos, you'll do well to turn around and leave. The Sun Kingdom will never bow before you. I, Helios, will destroy you." _

_Raye looked at him closely, you are not Helios, she thought, what does this vision mean. Who is this king? And, what is the Sun Kingdom? She watched amazed as the queen came to the king's side. The queen was beautiful; she had flaming red hair, which set off her golden crown. She held out her hand and golden bow appeared, along with a quiver of flaming arrows. She spoke to Chaos, "You have no place here. We will not let you destroy our home and hurt our people."_

_Raye watched mesmerized as the two fought valiantly against Chaos, but he was not a fair fighter, and he attacked the innocent bystanders, which the King and Queen put themselves at risk to protect. Soon, the two were hurt badly and bleeding. The king looked at his queen, "Theia my love, we cannot win here. I fear the time of the Sun Kingdom is ending." Raye felt tears running down her face, as the two embraced tenderly. _

_Theia looked at her husband, "There is only one thing left to do."_

_Helios nodded, "Yes, we must save our son. So, that one day the Sun Kingdom can rise again."_

_Theia looked at Chaos, "Yes, hopefully he will return to the solar system one day, and bring the peace that you and I worked so hard to create."_

_Helios took Theia's hand, "Where should we send him? To our friends on the moon?"_

_Theia shook her head, "No, we cannot endanger the Moon Kingdom. The brave Queen Serenity and her daughter are the future of the solar system. Prince Hyperion would never forgive us for endangering his betrothed. We must send him far away; so that Chaos and his evil siblings do not find him."_

_Helios nodded, "I agree. Go, tend to our son. Make sure he's safe; that he lives again one day and hopefully his power is greater than that of his father and he can overthrow these monsters."_

_Theia kissed her husband passionately and started toward the castle; she walked right by Raye, who gasped. The woman looked just like Seiya in the face. Raye wanted to ask the queen a question, but the vision faded._

Raye awoke to someone shaking her. It was her grandfather, "Raye, are you okay?"

Raye nodded, holding her head, which felt like there was a whirlpool swirling around inside it. "Yes, grandfather, I'm okay. I must have fallen asleep."

He nodded, "Well, it is night time out; would you like dinner?"

Raye shook her head, "I can't, but thanks. I have to get to Serena's. We're all having dinner together."

Raye looked back at the low burning coals in the fire. What did the vision have to do with the current situation? She had so many questions, but no time to contemplate them.

**Serena and Seiya's apartment**

Serena lay, sleeping peacefully in Seiya's arms. Luna and Artemis entered the master bedroom. Seiya held a finger to his lips, and they both nodded. He gently untangled Serena's arms from around him and laid her head on the pillow and followed the cats out to the living room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He saw that everyone had gathered. He sunk into the couch, between Lita and Raye.

Luna jumped onto the coffee table, "How did you get her to sleep without nightmares?"

Seiya shrugged, "I don't think I did anything, when we came home she was so exhausted, but she was afraid to fall asleep, so I stayed with her and sung to her; she was asleep within minutes. But, she had curled herself around me, so I just stayed. I didn't want to risk waking her up." He looked tired.

Lita turned to him concerned, placing a hand on his arm, "Seiya, have you been sleeping?"

He smiled, "I appreciate your concern Lita, but I'm fine. It's Serena we have to worry about."

Amara nodded, "He's right. Let's all discuss what we've found out. Michelle, you tell them what we've found out."

Michelle nodded, "We went with Trista and Hotaru to their place. We researched everything we could find from the outer archives. We found an entry under historical mythology which refers to an ancient war, before the Silver Millennium, where under the list of enemy soldiers, the name Thyme was found, but nothing on this General Kulno character."

Artemis looked alarmed, "A war before the Silver Millennium? Do any of you remember anything about it?"

The four outer scouts shook their heads. Raye shifted nervously, "I had a vision, perhaps that explains the war referenced in the archives."

"Well, then, you'd better tell us, but can we eat first?" Serena said from the doorway to the bedroom.

"Dumpling, you're awake." Seiya said, surprised.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes, "Yep, and hungry. What did you bring us to eat, Lita?"

"You look a little better, kitten." Amara said smiling.

"I feel a little better after getting a few hours of sleep." Serena said, yawning and stretching her arms. She looked at her husband, who was staring at her intently. "What?"

"It's just that I wish you would have slept longer." He said rising and heading to the kitchen. He began to pull out dishes for everyone. She followed him and placed her hand on his back. "I'm not mad, just worried."

Serena wrapped her arms around him, "I know. I am too." She stepped back, as he turned to face her. She smiled up at him, as he traced a heart on her forehead with his finger.

"If you two are done being overly gross with cuteness, the rest of us would like to eat and get back to work." Raye said, standing in the kitchen entranceway with her hands on her hips.

Serena turned and glared at Raye, "Raye, we're having a couple's moment, not that you would know what that is since your boyfriend couldn't wait to go away on tour to get away from you."

"Oh, Serena, you need more sleep, so that you stop being such a nasty…" Raye scathed.

But, Amara cut her off before she could say anything else by placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure Serena didn't mean it. But, Raye is right we need to get to work."

Serena grumbled, "I did so mean it."

Seiya gently swatted her backside, which caused her to yelp in surprise. She turned to say something, but he just smiled at her and said, "Behave, wife or I'll send you to your room without dinner."

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't dare."

He pushed a lock of her hair aside, "Just try me."

She humphed and picked up a plate, as Lita came over and scooped some of the casserole she had made onto Serena's plate. Lita smiled as Serena continued to grumble about Seiya. Lita turned to Seiya who was next in line for food; she smiled as she saw him watching Serena with a cocky smile on his face. "You really love her don't you?" Lita asked him.

He turned his attention to Lita. "Did you question my love for her?"

"No, it just amazed me that after all of us had thought for years that Darien was her true soul mate; it turns out, you are the one who loves her most, who belongs with her; the one who truly compliments and completes her." Lita said sincerely.

"Well, keep watching, Lita. I plan on making this grumpy princess happy for years to come." Seiya said winking at Lita as he walked to the table. Everyone, who had entered the kitchen laughed when Serena yelled that she was not a grumpy princess.

Everyone was soon crowded around the dinning room table. Raye finished and nervously fidgeted with her fork, and finally she cleared her throat and began to speak, "While everyone finishes their dinner. I'd like to tell you about my vision." Raye began to tell the story, but she left out the parts about Prince Hyperion being betrothed to the Moon Princess and about Queen Theia looking like Seiya.

When she finished, everyone was quiet for a minute, Luna looked at Artemis, "I do not remember any Sun Kingdom. And, I certainly do not remember Chaos coming to our solar system before."

Artemis agreed, "I know, Luna. Raye is there anything else you can tell us."

Raye hesitated, she did not want to lie, but she felt that for some reason telling them everything at this time would be wrong, so instead, she said, "I have a feeling the vision is incomplete. I am going to try again tomorrow to summon the rest of it."

Trista interjected, "I think that is a good idea Raye. I'll be interested in hearing what happened because even as guardian of the gateway of time; I do not remember this war, this other kingdom. I thought I remembered everything from our other lifetime."

Hotaru pursed her lips, "Apparently, Queen Serenity felt the need to keep certain secrets, perhaps when Raye has another vision we will know enough to understand why."

Michelle smiled at the dark haired little girl, "You never cease to amaze me with your insight Hotaru."

Amara smiled as well, "It looks like Trista is doing a good job of raising her."

Trista laughed, "Well, you two play just as big of role in her life as I do."

Serena smiled at Hotaru, "They are right. We are all very proud of you, Hotaru."

Molly, who had been watching Raye carefully, spoke up, "Raye, I'd like to do some training tomorrow. Would it be okay if I joined you while you invoked the vision?"

Raye relieved, "Yes that's probably a good idea. It was quite draining the last time."

Amy chimed in, "Then I'll be there too."

Lita nodded, "Me too. We'll all be with you, Raye."

Taiki looked at Amy, "Does that mean you won't be coming?"

"Coming? Where would she be going?" Serena interjected.

"To Elysion, Amy and I think we found the way to it." Taiki said smiling at Amy.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "We did?"

Taiki nodded, "Think about what we found today and what was said here tonight."

Everyone watched as Amy stared Taiki in the eye, her eyes smoldering as she processed all of the information. Her eyes lit up as she finally put the pieces together, "Of course. Taiki, I hate it when you figure a problem out before me."

Taiki laughed and everyone else scowled, Amara finally interjected, "Would you two geniuses care to enlighten the rest of us?"

"Oh, sorry." Amy said blushing. Taiki nodded at her to go a head and tell them. So, Amy took a breath and calmly began to lay out what they found. "Taiki and I researched every thing I could remember about our encounter with Helios, as Pegasus. And, now with Raye's vision about a Sun Kingdom. I believe the entrance to Elysion; can only be reached by dreaming at the location where earth, air, water, and light meet one another."

"Oh, yeah because that makes perfect sense and narrows down the location." Raye said sarcastically.

Taiki rolled his eyes at her, "Actually it does, to reach Elysion; one has to fall asleep and dream at the water's edge at high noon, when the sun is directly above. But, the wind must be blowing and the person's body must be touching both water and earth."

Seiya shook his head, "I have no idea what any of that means, but Taiki we go tomorrow."

Taiki laughed, "I'll show you don't worry."

"Michelle and I are coming as well." Amara stated.

"Why?" Seiya asked.

"To protect you." Michelle responded.

"Actually, I was going to ensure that Helios helps us." Amara retorted.

Michelle chuckled. "Oh Amara, you know you want to protect Seiya. You just said last night when we were watching the stars together that he was starting to grow on you."

Amara growled, "I did not."

Everyone chuckled, and Taiki said, "It's probably a good idea to have back-up."

Amara snorted, "Back up? You're the back up. Michelle and I can't be the back up."

Seiya gave Amara a tired look, "And, why is that?"

"Because typically the back up can't kick your butt." Amara stated matter-of-factly.

Michelle giggled and Seiya and Taiki both glared at them. Serena interjected before the four could get into an argument, "When do we go?"

"You're not coming." The four of them said at once to her.

"What? Why?" She said hurt by their instant response.

Amara's face softened at the princess's wide eyed look. "Because kitten, we don't know if it will be dangerous, and in your current condition it would be foolish to bring you, not knowing what we are getting into."

Serena seemed about to argue, but Seiya reached over and took her hand. "For once, stop being your stubborn self and think of our daughter. Please."

She glared at him, "Fine. I'll just stay at home."

He smiled, "I didn't say you had to stay at home, Dumpling. You just can't go to Elysion with us."

Molly piped up, "Come with us Serena, to Raye's."

Raye grunted, "Who said I wanted her to come?"

Lita laughed, "Oh Raye, you know you'd be worried sick if we left her to her own devices."

Raye mumbled something under breath. Amy looked at Taiki, "Are you sure you don't want us all to come?"

Seiya spoke up before Taiki could, "Amy, I think too many people showing up at Elysion could give them the wrong impression."

Taiki nodded in agreement, "I agree; it may look like we are taking offensive measures against them." Taiki reached over and took Amy's hand under the table. He squeezed it reassuringly. "We will be okay. I promise."

Amy nodded, trying to hide her fear. "Okay, well then, I guess now that we have a plan, we should all go home and get some sleep."

Serena yawned, "Yeah, I am way beyond tired."

Everyone said their goodnights, and Serena and Seiya were left alone, as Luna and Artemis retired to the study. Seiya looked at Serena, "Well, Dumpling, how about you get a shower and I'll put the dishes away."

Serena watched Seiya as he turned towards the kitchen and began putting the dishes away. She saw how taut his features were; she moved to stand behind him. "Are you scared?"

He turned around to look at her, and when he saw the concern on her face he joked, "Scared? Me? Nah."

Serena reached up and touched his cheek, "Don't do that. Don't try to protect me, by hiding what you're feeling, what you're thinking."

Seiya reached up and grabbed the hand she had to his face; he held it to his mouth and kissed her palm. "Have I told you today that I love you?"

Serena chuckled, "No, you haven't, but you're changing the subject."

"So are you saying that you don't love me too?" Seiya said grinning down at her, knowing he was starting to irritate her.

Serena pulled her hand away, "You know I do, even though you're a stubborn pig-headed jerk, who really doesn't deserve to have such a beautiful woman crazy about him."

Seiya laughed, "I won't argue that."

"What that you're a pig-headed jerk?" Serena said elbowing him lightly in the chest.

"No, I'd argue that because I'm every girl's fantasy; just ask my very large fan club. However, I would have to agree that I do not deserve you." Seiya said smiling tenderly at his wife, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Serena had been ready to retort to the fan club comment, but when he finished his statement, she decided instead to kiss him. She reached up and tangled her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. The two kissed tenderly, sweetly for several minutes. When they had finished their embrace, Serena sighed content and laid her head against his chest. "Seiya, I do love you, so very much. I feel so happy and safe with you, as if I'm basking in the warm summer sunshine. When you're with me like this, I forget about everything else."

Seiya stroked her hair thoughtfully, "I know what you mean. When I am with you, I feel stronger, as if the joy of our love awakens some part of me that I've never known before." He reached down and tilted her chin up, so they were looking in each other's eyes, "I am scared, but not of the journey to Elysion. I'm scared that I won't be able to stop these people from haunting your dreams."

Serena slid her palms up his chest, until they rested above his heart. Her lips curled into a smile, "Well, I think you're just being silly."

Seiya looked down at her smiling face, with her bright shining blue eyes. "I finally open up to you and you mock me?" He said chuckling as her smile widened.

"Yes, actually, I am. You are my hero. You've already saved me, and you've made me so happy, that every moment I'm awake is a wonderful dream. And, this baby squirming around inside me, says she knows that somehow you'll find a way to make sure we're safe, just as we would find a way to take care of you, protect you if you were in trouble." Serena said sincerely, as she leaned in and kissed the spot over Seiya's heart.

Seiya groaned, "Oh, wife, sometimes, you make my vow to not take you into that bedroom and make love to you, quite difficult."

Serena blushed, "Who's stopping you?"

Seiya's heart skipped a beat, which Serena felt and she raised her eyes to him; her cheeks still flushed. Seiya lifted a hand to her face, and softly traced her lips. "I'm stopping me because I love you. Because of all of the reasons that I told you on our wedding night. We'll know when the time is right, but tonight is not that night."

Serena looked away, embarrassed, "Oh."

Seiya grabbed her face between both of his hands, gently forcing her to look him in the eye. "You don't have to feel embarrassed because when I look at you, I see the most beautiful woman in the universe, and yes, I can make that claim because I've been all over the universe, and in my eyes, there is no one that takes my breath away the way you do." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and continued, "And, right now, in this moment, even with these dark circles under your eyes, you are all I want, all I will ever want, so it makes me feel good to know you want me too."

Serena gasped, "Seiya of course I do; I have always been attracted to you, and since our wedding a month ago, I've realized that you are all I want too. And, sometimes, I worry that with me being pregnant with Darien's child makes me disgusting to you, and that you will stop being attracted to me."

Seiya laughed, "Oh Dumpling, Darien may technically be Rini's father, but I'm the one that sings you both to sleep at night, and I'll be the one that rocks her when she wakes up crying, after she's born because we both know you won't get out of bed. And, I'll be there for her first word, first step, first day of school; she's my daughter already. So, right now, you carrying her inside you is sexy as hell." His eyes twinkled as he finished speaking, and Serena blushed again.

"Well, then, your daughter and I are going to get a nice warm shower. We expect you to be done putting away the dishes and sweeping the floor, don't argue it needs it." She giggled at his pouting lower lip, "And then, we want you to come sing us to sleep."

Seiya stepped back and mock saluted her. "Yes, wife."

The two laughed somehow in this moment, the threat of what tomorrow would bring did not exist; they were simply Seiya and Serena Kou, the happiest married couple in the universe.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please review! Hugs!

**Next Chapter: **Mina finally confronts Darien (get out the popcorn kids). And, some of our beloved 'Earth' group travels to Elysion…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I am sorry for the delay in updating; the new job is consuming more of my time than it should as I learn the ropes. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added it to their alerts or favs lists.

-I do not own SM- just this little story that hopefully I am able to keep writing forever …hehe

**Kinmoku –Darien & Sage's House**

Mina smiled at Sage as the red haired princess opened the door and let her and Yaten into the foyer. "He's out back Mina."

Mina nodded and turned to Yaten whose tension and displeasure was obvious; she reached up at touched his cheek gently with her hand. "Yaten, I have to do this. If I am not completely honest with Darien about the anger I feel towards him; I will never be able to truly serve him and Sage as their Starlight."

"Come on, Yaten, I think you and I should be somewhere else so that we are not tempted to interfere." Sage said tugging on her former Starlight's arm.

He nodded and quickly pressed a kiss to Mina's forehead before following his princess out of the house. Mina sucked in a deep breath and squared her shoulders; she was ready for this confrontation. She moved through the house and out into the back garden, where Darien was standing looking at the red roses.

"Hello Mina." Darien said warmly, turning around to face her. Sage had told him that Mina wanted to talk to him, and he was hoping to finally mend the rift in their relationship.

"Darien." Mina said coldly. "I don't know what Sage told you, but I've come here today to get everything off my chest about what happened back on Earth. I think it is the only way I will ever be able to move on and serve Sage as well as you, the way a true Starlight should."

Darien nodded. "Very well, Mina, go a head and say what you need to say."

"How could you?" She cried as her hands clenched into fists at her side and her cheeks tinted pink with anger.

"How could I what?" Darien asked calmly, mentally bracing himself for the upcoming argument.

"How could you break Serena's heart? How could you leave her knowing you were destined to be together? How could you just let Rini not exist? And, even though she is wonderful, how in the hell did you fall in love with Sage so easily?" Mina practically shrieked; her temper continued rising as the questions billowed from her mouth.

Darien frowned; he had not expected her to be this forthright with her questions and was mildly insulted at her insinuations. "I never meant to break Serena's heart."

"The hell you didn't. You were selfish and ignored anything she might be feeling so you could be with Sage, so your own selfish desires could be released at the expense of Serena's broken heart." Mina spat.

"That's not true, not even close to being true. It hurt me to end my relationship with Serena, but I was doing us both a favor even if it didn't seem that way at the time to Serena or you and the rest of the scouts. I belong with Sage, surely you can see it, Mina." Darien said his own temper beginning to rise.

"Yes, I can see that you two love each other, but tell me Darien were all the times you told Serena you loved her, a lie? I mean you just seemed to go from loving her to not in a matter of days." Mina said viciously.

"No, I did love her and a part of me always will. But, she was just too immature and insecure and in the end we grew apart." Darien reasoned, willing his temper to subside.

"Grew apart?" Mina asked incensed. "You were only apart for a month before you were jumping into Sage's arms."

"Well that didn't stop her from flying into _Seiya's_ arms and marrying him." Darien growled; his poised mask final falling away.

"Don't you dare say his name with such disdain and disgust; he was the one who saved Serena from self-destructing at your break up. I have no idea why they decided to get married, but I know he would never hurt her like you did. He understands how special she is, how beautiful her soul truly is." Mina threw back at him, her temper rising further at Darien's obvious disgust towards Seiya, who she had come to respect quite a bit in the short amount of time she had known him.

"I know how special she is; that's why I broke up with her. Mina, I know it sounds awful to you, but I believe I stopped loving Serena a long time ago, and we were just trying to muddle through a relationship because we were told we belonged together in order to create this utopian future." His voice suddenly became thick with emotion as he continued. "We stayed together for Rini…"

"Rini? How can you even say her name? How do you sleep at night knowing your selfish decision has caused that beautiful little girl to cease to exist? Don't you care?" Mina hissed.

Darien hung his head and felt a tear slip out of his eye. "Of course I care, but you're right, I've essentially allowed my beautiful little girl to never come into existence, but Mina, I truly feel I would not have been doing her a favor by staying with Serena and brining her into a relationship built on obligation and guilt. She eventually would have felt guilty herself for her parents' unhappiness."

"Oh no, Serena was happy being with you; you don't get to blame her for your choice. She loved you, worshiped the ground you walked on. Unlike you, she was able to control her attraction to members of the opposite sex. She let Seiya leave, breaking his heart so she could be with you, and how do you repay the favor? By breaking up with her four months later and moving on with someone else immediately afterwards."

Darien's head snapped up; he felt a growl forming in the back of his throat. "You expect me to believe that she was happy. The only thing we did during those four months was fight with one another; I'm sure once she finally accepted it was over she was actually happy I had the strength to end it."

"Strength? You call ending a two plus year relationship that has survived two lifetimes over the phone, in a five minute conversation, strength? I call it cowardice!" Mina scathed moving so she was right in front of him. She started poking him in the chest with her finger. "I think the truth is Darien is that even as Tuxedo Mask you felt inferior to her; you would use every opportunity to belittle her and play on those insecurities you claimed to despise so much, whether it was to remind her that her grades were not good enough or to put down whatever meal or snack she tried to make for your. You would also tell her all the time that she was overeating. You even managed to make her feel jealous of her own daughter. What kind of man does that? I think you did those things so she wouldn't wake up and realize you really weren't strong enough to stand by her side. I think it's why you hate Seiya so much because he has always been strong enough to stand by her side, able to protect her in ways you were never able to. Hell, he didn't even die when faced by Galaxia but you, Earth Prince, you didn't last ten minutes."

Darien sighed and moved away from Mina to slouch on a bench nearby; he did not feel up to arguing anymore; her words felt like tiny knives cutting across his skin. "Mina, I know you're angry; I can only imagine how devastated Serena was by our breakup; she did not handle it well the first time we broke up either and we had only been together a short while then. And, I know you love her as your sister, so you feel the need to say everything she did not get a chance to say to me, so I'll tell you what I would have told her if we had seen each other face to face." He watched as Mina kept her mouth shut and nodded for him to continue. "I would have told Serena that I did love her, very much, and at one time sharing a future with her and Rini was all I wanted, but then as time passed, my feelings changed and even though I still loved her and cared for her, I no longer found myself deeply in love with her. And, then when I met Sage, even though everything happened at such an alarming rate, I knew in the very deepest parts of my soul that she was the one I was truly meant to share my life's path with, and I could not stay with Serena after I realized that because although my body may have remained faithful, my heart already had given itself to Sage and Serena deserves more than to be in a relationship with only part of me; she deserves to be loved completely something I could no longer give her."

Mina glared at him and nodded. "I hope you realize that there is a part of me that may never forgive you for breaking Serena's heart and for letting Rini cease to exist, but at the same time, I see how you and Sage are together. I believe you when you say you are soul mates, but if you ever hurt Sage, as you've hurt Serena, I want you to know that will be the last thing you ever do. And, if we ever return to Earth and you attempt to do anything to ruin Serena's happiness again, I will let the other scouts defend her in anyway they deem necessary."

Darien nodded; he understood her concern but he had no intention of leaving and hurting Sage. "Where do we go from here Mina?"

"Where do we go? Well, you give me some more time now that I have unleashed most of the anger I have been feeling, and then we take it one day at a time until time has healed these wounds." She rose to her feet and walked out of the garden without another word; her body felt physically drained from the angry confrontation she had just gone through. She supposed there had been so many more hurtful and hateful things she could have said to Darien, but a part of her reasoned that one day, those things were rightfully Serena's to say to the Earth Prince, and Mina was sure that Serena's tongue lashing would be far worse than anything Mina could possibly say to Darien.

**Amara & Michelle's House**

Seiya knocked on the door, and he could not hide his surprise when Taiki opened the door. "Taiki, how did you beat me here?"

Taiki blushed and scratched his head, "Actually, I've been here for hours."

"What? How come?" Seiya said, feeling his temper rise, knowing he had been left out of something.

"Calm down, Seiya. Everyone just wanted to let you spend as much time with Serena as possible. No one knows how long this journey will take you." Taiki said, holding his hands up as a sign of peace.

Seiya hung his head, "Sorry buddy, I didn't sleep much last night."

Amara entered the room, "Did Serena have more nightmares?"

Seiya shook his head, "No, actually; it was late when everyone left, and she took a shower. Then, I held in her in my arms to sing her and Rini to sleep." Seiya paused to blush slightly at Taiki's amused expression. "Anyway, she fell asleep in my arms, I didn't want to move and risk waking her up."

"That doesn't explain why you didn't sleep." Taiki stated concerned.

Seiya smiled lost in reflection, "You've never watched my wife sleep, it's enchanting. I just wanted to watch her and feel the warmth of her stomach against my hand, knowing our daughter was in there growing."

Michelle joined the group, chuckling. "Seiya, I know I've already apologized, but honestly, we could not have been more wrong about you being the one Serena should be with; you obviously love her, completely, selflessly. I'm happy she has you."

Amara cleared her throat, "Are we ready to do this?"

Michelle giggled and reached over and squeezed Amara's cheek, "You know I'm right, even if you won't say it out loud."

"Ow, Michelle, stop." Amara said rubbing her cheek.

Michelle, Taiki, and Seiya laughed and followed a red-faced Amara through the house and out into the backyard. Seiya whistled, "Whoa, when did you guys put in this huge pond?"

Trista and Hotaru, who were standing by the pond, came to join the group. Seiya nodded at them, Hotaru smiled at Seiya, "We've been busy."

Seiya chuckled and patted the little girl on the shoulder, "I see that."

"It was Taiki's idea that we needed a secure place to make the journey. A public location would leave us more vulnerable." Trista said, smiling at Taiki. "He really is quite smart, a good match for Amy."

Taiki blushed and stuttered, "Well, it will be noon soon. Who is going to go?"

"Well, I'm going." Seiya said, his tone serious, leaving no room for argument.

"And, we're going." Amara and Michelle said.

"I want to go too." Taiki said.

"I think that is a bad idea." Amara stated.

"I won't let Seiya go without me." Taiki said taking a step towards Amara, defensive.

Seiya raised his hands between the two, "Actually, Taiki. I need you here. If something goes wrong, I may need you to find a way to bring me back from Elysion. And worse case scenario, I don't make it back. I need to know that someone I trust is taking care of my wife and daughter."

Everyone looked at Seiya, surprised by his decision. Taiki was about to argue, but when he saw the determination on Seiya's face. He nodded, "As you wish, but you're coming back, if I have to tear Elysion apart to bring you back."

The two clapped their hands together and Seiya replied, "I would expect nothing less from my best friend."

Amara and Michelle transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Taiki directed the group to lay along the edge of the pond, with Sailor Uranus laying down first, Seiya laid at her feet, and Sailor Neptune laid at his. He had them stick one hand in the water, and the other hand grabbing the foot of the person above them. He instructed them to fall asleep and let themselves dream. He watched as the group shifted uncomfortably, trying to relax and sleep. He felt the breeze start to blow and smiled; this was going to work. They just needed to relax and sleep. So, he began to softly sing a lullaby from Kinmoku.

_Lay your head on the pillow_

_Feel the wind, come through the window_

_Rest your eyes, my weary friend your dreams_

_Are just about to begin._

_Dream my friend, dream away_

_I won't ask you to stay_

_I know you need to go_

_I just want you to know_

_I'll be here when you awake_

_And if you need, I'll give you a shake._

Taiki softly sung through the song three times, before he was satisfied the three had drifted off to sleep. He glanced over to Trista and Hotaru, who were sitting on a blanket near by. He smiled at Hotaru, who had fallen asleep with her head on Trista's lap. He quietly walked over and joined them. He whispered, "Well, I think they are asleep, now we just have to pray that their desire to find the entrance to Elysion pulls the three of them in."

Trista nodded, "That's a very cute song. I've never heard it."

Taiki chuckled, "Yeah, it's a lullaby from Kinmoku. Yaten's mother used to sing it to us, when we were all little."

"Well, it worked, very well." Trista said nodding at Hotaru.

The two gasped as they watched their three friends disappear in front of them. Taiki rose to his feet, "Well, I guess it did work. Let's cross our fingers."

Trista nodded, "Yes, our princess is depending on them."

Taiki walked to the water side, where his friend's had just been and sat down. He crossed his legs and began to meditate. He could only pray for his friends now.

**Raye's temple**

Molly huffed, as she rose to her knees, then to her feet, and glared at Lita. "I'll get you this time, Lita." Molly vowed.

Lita laughed, "Bring it." Lita motioned Molly to attack her again.

Molly ran towards her and the two began to fight hand-to-hand. Serena watched, with Amy and Raye as they coached and encouraged Molly. Serena took a sip of the tea Raye's grandfather had prepared for her. "I never remember us training this hard before."

Raye snorted, "That's because you didn't."

Amy chuckled, but then she added seriously "We just want to work harder, be better. We didn't last long against Galaxia; we will not fall that easily again."

Raye nodded, "And, with Molly having so much catching up to do; we want to make sure she practices hard and is safe."

Serena swallowed the tea she had just drunk, and she nodded, "I agree. I worry about Molly; she's about three years behind us with her level of sailor scout skill."

Amy sighed, "I know. I've thought of that too, which is why I feel we have to push her harder."

They turned when they heard Lita swear, and they all clapped as Molly knocked Lita to the ground. Lita laughed, "I get knocked on my butt and you guys clap."

Serena laughed, "We're just happy for Molly."

Molly reached down and helped Lita up. "How am I doing guys?"

Lita dusted off her clothes. "You're hand-to-hand combat skills are improving rapidly. You're a natural scout."

Molly grinned, "I'm also very hungry."

Serena rubbed her belly, "I'll second that."

"You just ate all the chips. How can you be hungry?" Raye asked snidely.

"Oh shut up, Raye." Serena said yawning.

"You still look tired, Serena. Didn't you sleep again last night?" Amy questioned.

Serena nodded, "Yeah, I got about seven hours, but I still feel drained from not sleeping that much this past week." She smiled as she thought back to the night before.

"Only one person brings that smile to your face." Raye said shaking her finger in Serena's face. "Seiya!"

Serena smacked at Raye's finger, "Yes, the smile is because of my husband. I was just remembering last night."

"Eww, gross, we don't want to hear about that." Raye said, aghast.

"Oh, Raye get your mind of the gutter. Seiya and I aren't, um, doing that yet." Serena blushed as she talked. "He was just so sweet, and I was thinking about the lullaby he sings for Rini that he wrote. It is so sweet, and I just know that she hears him."

Lita sighed, "I wish Andy and I could be like that."

"I thought you two were doing well." Amy said.

The girls made their way slowly up the path to the temple, as Lita continued, "We were, are. It's just I can tell he's trying to pull away, and it doesn't help that I've been so busy lately."

They reached the temple and Serena turned to Lita, "Get out of here."

"What?" Lita asked shocked at the serious tone Serena was using with her.

"You heard me, leave now." Serena said grabbing Lita and pulling her towards the door out of the temple.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Raye asked appalled.

"I want you to go to Andy. I will not be the cause of trouble in your relationship. Nothing is more important to me than the happiness of those I love." Serena said still pulling on Lita's arm.

Lita laughed and shook her off, relieved. "Serena, I know you are trying to do what you think is best for me, but it won't work. I would do nothing but worry about you anyway, so I'd be too distracted to give Andy the attention he deserves."

Serena gave her a suspicious look, "I'll only let you stay if you call him and make plans to go on a date tonight." Serena said crossing her arms defiantly.

Lita laughed and turned and went to her purse; she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Andrew's speed dial digit. "Hey, it's me."

"Yeah, I'm still at Raye's working out. We're just taking a break to get a bite to eat. How's your morning going?" Lita asked, blushing as her friends all leaned in to listen. "That's good. What are you doing tonight?" Lita smiled as Andrew replied. "Well, that's what I was hoping too that we could hang together. How about we go see that new action movie you were talking about?" Lita paused again as he answered, "Okay, wonderful, I'll see you then." She smiled as she snapped her phone shut. "There, are you satisfied?" Lita said to Serena.

"It's not my satisfaction that matters. The question is: are you happy?" Serena said smiling, with a know-it-all look.

Lita chuckled at her friend, "Yes, actually, I am.

The friends laughed and had lunch together, when suddenly in the middle of lunch, Serena dropped her fork into her soup, causing it to splatter everywhere. Alarmed at the horrified look on Serena's face, Molly grabbed her arm, "Serena, Serena! What's wrong?"

Serena shook her head, "It's Seiya. He's in trouble."

Amy's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Serena nodded, her hands shaking. "I have to go. I have to help him."

Raye grabbed a hold of Serena, "Calm down Serena. We'll find him. We'll help him."

Amy grabbed her phone and called Taiki, "Where's Seiya?" She watched Serena's face. "Okay, we'll be right there." Amy hung up the phone.

Serena grabbed a hold of Amy's shoulders, "Where is he? Where's my husband?"

Amy looked at Serena her eyes betraying her attempt to hide her own fear, "He has disappeared, along with Uranus and Neptune."

"Disappeared, where?" Molly questioned for a speechless Serena.

"Taiki thinks they're in Elysion." Amy said hugging Serena close.

**Elysion**

Seiya felt himself choking on water. He opened his eyes and realized he was surrounded by water. He looked and saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune beside him; he shook them both and pushed them towards the surface. The three of them broke the surface and gasped for air. Seiya treaded water and looked around. They were in the middle of a beautiful lake, surrounded by a lush green forest. The three of them swam to shore. Seiya rose to his feet, amazed. "Our clothes are dry."

Sailor Uranus nodded, "There is great power and magic here, can you feel it?"

Sailor Neptune looked around, "I feel it too. Now, how do we find this Helios?"

Seiya pointed ahead of them, "How about we try there?"

The two scouts turned to look at where Seiya was pointing. They gasped at a beautiful golden shrine glowing on the hill behind them. The few other buildings around the lake were golden as well, but the shrine was breathtaking. There were numerous steps leading up to the center of the shrine. There were six white pillars at the top of the shrine. Sailor Uranus motioned for them to move and the three of them began to climb up the hill towards the shrine.

"Stop and come no further. You are outsiders and have no place here." A threatening voice commanded. Seiya was about to speak when a bolt of lightening hit him, knocking him to the ground; the last thing Seiya heard as darkness sunk in around his eyes was Sailor Neptune screaming his name.

**Amara & Michelle's house**

Serena burst through the door frantic. "Taiki, Taiki!"

Taiki came running through the house, followed closely by Trista and Hotaru. Taiki grabbed a hold of the nearly crazed Serena. "Serena calm down, please. It isn't good for you to be this upset."

"Where is he? How do I get to him?" She pleaded. Taiki pulled her into a hug, as she began to sob, "I can't lose him. I won't survive without him." Then she fainted, and Taiki picked her up and carried her to the couch.

Amy and Trista were at her side in an instant, Trista felt her pulse, "I think she's just fainted. Hotaru go get a cold cloth please." Trista said.

The littlest scout ran to the bathroom. Taiki hovered over the back of the couch, confused he asked, "What happened to bring her charging in here?"

Raye, Lita, and Molly were crowded onto the couch opposite Serena, and Raye spoke, "She just dropped her spoon and phased out. Then, she started freaking out about Seiya, saying he was in danger and that she had to get to him."

Hotaru reappeared with the cold cloth; she handed it to Amy, who tenderly dabbed Serena's forehead. Amy gasped when she looked at Serena's eyes, "Guys, I think she's dreaming again; she has rapid eye movement."

Trista gently shook Serena, but she didn't wake up. "Amy, call your mom. See if she'll make a house call."

Amy nodded and handed Trista the cloth. She got up and went outside to make the phone call.

Hotaru looked at her princess worried, "She's in trouble; I can sense it."

_Serena felt herself walking through cold damp grass. The moon was high up above; she saw something lying on the ground up ahead. She looked closer and realized it was a person. She ran to get to the person, but she stopped when she saw who it was. Her heart stopped and she couldn't breathe, "Seiya, no, it can't be." She said falling to her knees beside him._

"_What did you think would happen?" Thyme said appearing to stand on the other side of Seiya's body. She looked down at the young girl, tasting victory._

"_He can't be dead. My scouts would never let him die. He promised he would come back." Serena said hugging his cold form to her, sobbing._

"_You sent him away; he was weak. He had no power to defend himself. And, now, he's died all because of you." Thyme said, speaking the words Serena had been afraid of since Seiya gave up his Starlight powers._

"_No, no, no." Serena cried hugging Seiya to her. "Seiya, come back to me. I can't live without. I don't want to live without you."_

_Thyme laughed, "What's it matter that's he dead? He isn't the one you're supposed to be with anyway. What about the other guy? The father of your baby. You could always get him back."_

_Serena glared at her, "No, I only want Seiya. I only love Seiya." Serena realized as she spoke the words to her enemy that she meant them with all of her heart and soul. And, now, he was dead; she would never tell him that she was finally completely sure of her heart's path. She reached down and stroked his face, horrified at how cold it was, how pale. "Oh, Seiya." She sobbed laying her head on to his chest. "I don't want to live without you."_

Trista tried to shake Serena awake, but the princess would not open her eyes. She got up and went to the closet and got a smelling salt, opening it under Serena's nose. She looked at the others alarmed when Serena didn't wake up. "I think she may be trapped, in her dreams." Trista said, fear visible in her red eyes.

Amy came back into the room and shook her head; her mother wasn't coming. Taiki looked out towards the water, as the sun began to set lower in the sky. "Seiya, hurry back. Serena needs you."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading; I do hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know, and I apologize know for all grammatical mistakes; the time spent editing individual chapters has greatly been reduced as I try to find time to write and update as quickly as possible.

Hugs to all of you who have continued to support me with your wonderful reviews.

And for the next chapter segment instead of telling you what will happen, I've decided to do 'clips' of part of the next chapter.

**Next Chapter:**

"How is that my problem? I serve Prince Darien, no other."

"Because she helped save you." Sailor Neptune said diplomatically.

Helios turned towards the pretty green haired scout. "Yes, she was partially responsible."

"Why you ungrateful horse!" Sailor Uranus said taking a menacing step forward.

Helios raised his hand, his finger tips crackling. "Do not move scouts. Your insults and threats are not inspiring me to want to help you."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Sorry about the delay in updating everyone. I hope this chapter was worth the wait!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added it to their favs and alerts list. Also, thank you to everyone who added it to one of their community groups; I'm truly honored.

-I do not own SM, if I did, you'd be reading this story in manga and watching it in anime form-

**Elysion**

Seiya saw a light in the darkness, his mind felt heavy. He heard someone calling his name; he struggled to wake himself up. Someone was shaking him. "Ugh. Stop shaking me." He muttered.

"Oh, thank God; you're all right." Sailor Neptune said, releasing her grip on his shoulders. She stood and reached out her hand; Seiya grabbed it and let her help him to his feet.

"What happened? My head feels like someone stuck it under the wheels of a bus." Seiya said holding his hand against his temple.

Sailor Uranus was standing a few feet in front of them; her sword was drawn. "I believe horn boy over there is responsible for your pain."

Seiya looked up at the steps of the shrine and saw a young man, who looked a year or two younger than Seiya was, but he had white hair and in the center of his forehead was a jewel and on the top of his head a golden small horn. "So, you're Helios?"

Helios continued to look at the group with a cold stare. "You know my name outsider, but I do not know yours. The only thing I know is that you're responsible for my prince's vacation of his home planet and for the broken relationship between him and the moon princess."

Seiya's eyes narrowed at the ice in Helios's voice. "My name is Seiya, Seiya Kou. Your facts are a little skewed. But, I don't want to argue or discuss the past. My wife is in trouble, and we need your help."

"Your wife?" Helios spat.

"Yes, his wife, stop dwelling. Our princess is in trouble; her dreams have been hijacked by some enemy." Sailor Uranus scathed.

Helios finally moved his eyes from Seiya to the masculine scout. "How is that my problem? I serve Prince Darien, no other."

"Because she helped save you." Sailor Neptune said diplomatically.

Helios turned towards the pretty green haired scout. "Yes, she was partially responsible."

"Why you ungrateful horse!" Sailor Uranus said taking a menacing step forward.

Helios raised his hand, his finger tips crackling. "Do not move scouts. Your insults and threats are not inspiring me to want to help you."

Seiya cautiously walked up beside Sailor Uranus, and he placed a hand on the sword's hilt, pushing it down. Sailor Uranus glared at him, but she nodded and complied by lowering her weapon. Seiya held his hands up, to signal he meant no harm. "I apologize; we are just very worried about Sailor Moon. She is very vulnerable now, weak even. Please, I'm asking you for your help." Seiya pleaded.

Helios surveyed Seiya for a moment; he lowered his hand. "I can see you care for her."

Seiya's eyes softened. "Yes, I love her, above everything else."

Sailor Neptune spoke up, "We all love her. She is a gentle and compassionate person. She is the light of this solar system, please you must help her."

Helios seemed to waver for a second, considering. He turned to Seiya, "What are these nightmares about?"

Seiya sighed, "She sees this one enemy, called Thyme. Every time she falls asleep, she starts out dreaming, but then eventually Thyme shows up, and the dream turns into a nightmare." Seiya paused, his skull was throbbing from the earlier attack and the mounting stress he felt at being unable to help his wife and daughter. "In every dream, the thing that scares her is always the same."

Helios watching as Seiya's face contorted, as if he was in pain. "What is this thing that scares her so much?"

Seiya looked Helios directly in the eyes, "Losing me. The thing she fears the most is losing me."

Helios laughed, "You really expect me to believe that after only knowing you for a short amount of time, that the princess of the moon fears losing you above anything else."

Seiya glared at Helios, "Yes, that's what I expect you to believe because it's the truth."

Helios stopped laughing, "Are you sure you didn't come here Seiya because you feel threatened by these nightmares, not that they are a threat to Sailor Moon?"

"That's ridiculous. You have no idea how much they love each other, how good they are together." Sailor Neptune yelled, appalled at Helios's implication that Seiya was only here out of concern for himself.

"You just can't believe that she loves someone else, other than your precious prince." Seiya spat at Helios; his blue eyes flashing.

Helios narrowed his eyes at Seiya and nodded. "Actually, I don't believe you."

"Well, believe me then. Because, no one likes this guy less than I do, but Sailor Moon loves him." Sailor Uranus said firmly.

Helios watched the three of them considering, but the silence was killing Seiya. He felt like they were wasting time; he needed to be with Serena. "Helios, I am not typically inclined to beg, but I am begging you now on behalf of my wife and daughter, please we need your help to fight these nightmares."

Helios's eyes flashed dangerously and he furiously cried, "Your daughter!" He raised his hand and threw lightening at Seiya, but Seiya dodged it this time. "The answer is no. I will not help you. Get out!"

Before the three of them could respond, Helios ejected them from Elysion. They found encased in darkness as they felt wind rushing past them. They suddenly found themselves standing in the industrial zone of Tokyo. Sailor Uranus swore, and then turned to the other two, "Now what?"

"Now, we go home and find another way to help Serena." Seiya said walking towards the road.

**Amara & Michelle's House**

Amara walked up the steps to the house and was shocked to see Taiki fling open their door. He came flying past her and grabbed Seiya by the shoulders, "Seiya, come quickly. It's Serena."

They all ran into the house and to the living room where Serena lay, still locked in her nightmare. Seiya came to her side and took her hand. "Dumpling, wake up. Please wake up." She stirred and continued to mummer incoherently, but she did not wake up. Seiya shook her gently and spoke louder, "Serena, wake up. Come on, fight. Wake up." Seiya continued to shake her for a couple minutes, calling her name and whispering in her ear, but she would not wake. He turned and looked at everyone; his eyes brimming with tears. "How long has she been like this?"

"For a couple of hours." Amy said her eyes red and swollen from crying. She leaned into Taiki.

"What happened?" Michelle asked, alarmed.

"We were taking a break in my training to get some lunch, when suddenly while we were eating Serena dropped her spoon in her soup." Molly said, her voice quivering. She had to take a deep breath before continuing. "She became so pale, and she just wanted to see you, Seiya. Amy called Taiki." Molly broke off unable to continue.

"And, he told me that you were in Elysion." Amy finished for her.

"She insisted we come to Amara and Michelle's." Raye said picking up where Amy had left off. "When we came here, she was frantic. She was sure you were in trouble. She fainted, and we haven't been able to wake her up since."

Seiya turned back to Serena. "I'm so sorry my love. I should not have left you, but I'm here now, and you need to come back to me." He stroked her cheek, and he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Everyone in the room held their breath, secretly hoping Seiya's kiss would be like the fairy tale and wake her up, but it didn't work.

"Well, I guess it couldn't work twice." Raye said sighing.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya said lifting his head and turning to look at her.

"The prince waking the princess up with his kiss." Raye said shrugging.

"Huh?" Seiya said more confused.

"A little over two years ago, one of our enemies minions cast a spell on Sailor Moon; the only way to wake her up was a kiss from her true love." Lita said quietly. She raised her eyes to look at Seiya, "Darien was the one to wake her."

Seiya felt something clenching his heart; he knew it was unnecessary jealousy. "Oh." The hurt he felt at Lita's words was evident, and the scouts all turned to glare at Raye.

"What?" She said, shrugging. "It's the truth."

"Well, this isn't a fairytale. This is our life, and I don't know about a prince's kiss, but I'm going to wake her up. I swear it." Seiya said his eyes determined. He pulled Serena into his arms, cradling her. He stood up and started to carry her to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amara questioned, alarmed.

"My wife is pregnant; she's been unconscious for hours. I'm taking her to the hospital." Seiya said glaring at Amara for questioning him.

She seemed about to argue, but Michelle laid a hand on her arm. "We'll all come Seiya." Michelle said.

Everyone followed Seiya; their heads hanging low with despair. No one was sure how to help their princess, this was an invisible enemy, but when they glanced at the determined look in Seiya's eyes they some how felt that maybe there was a way.

**The hospital**

Ken, Ikuko, and Sammy raced through down the sterile hospital hallway; they saw all of Serena's friends standing in the hallway. Ikuko looked at Molly, "Molly, where's Serena?" The Tsukinos rushed through the door that Molly was pointing at, and they gasped at what they saw when they entered the room.

Serena was exceptionally pale; her arm was hooked up to an IV, and she was covered with monitors. They were monitoring her heart rate and the baby's. Seiya was sitting by her bedside, holding her hand to his lips. He turned when he heard them enter. He rose, as Ikuko walked over to him and embraced him. She leaned over and kissed Serena's forehead, and then she sat down in the seat Seiya had just vacated. Ikuko took her daughter's hand.

Ken was visibly shaken by the sight of his daughter, "Seiya, what happened?"

Seiya looked back at his wife; he felt his heart pause as he took in how pale she looked, with her beautiful blond hair strewn around her. He turned back to his father-in-law, "Ken, it's my fault she's like this. She's been having these nightmares, awful nightmares. She's been having trouble sleeping because of them. Normally, I can wake her up, but today, I wasn't there; I went to see someone who I thought could help us, but he refused and when I returned; she had fainted and apparently they can't wake her up. Because, I wasn't there she's like this." Seiya said, his eyes filling with pain.

Ken laid a hand on his shoulder, "Seiya, if there is anything I know about you; it's that you love my daughter. It's why you were given my blessing to marry her; it's why I sleep soundly at night because I know she's safe, with a young man who would lay down his life for her. So, Seiya I know that if there was anyway you could have prevented what has happened to her, you would have."

Seiya nodded, "I'll give the three of you some time alone with her."

Ikuko looked up at her son-in-law, "Why don't you go get some coffee? You look exhausted."

"That's probably a good idea." Seiya mumbled and walked out the door. He looked at all of their friends. "We need to find a way to reach her. The doctors can't wake her up, and they said if her blood pressure doesn't lower, the baby will be in danger too."

Taiki placed a hand on his friend shoulder. "We will. You just stay here with Serena."

Amy walked over and hugged Seiya, "Don't worry. We'll save her, all of us together."

Everyone walked over, surrounding Seiya. They all looked at each other a new wave of determination boiling within them; their princess and her daughter were now in physical danger from this threat. Thyme had to be stopped no matter what it would take, no matter what they would have to sacrifice.

**Raye's Temple**

Raye carefully dressed in her best, red and white ceremonial robes. She carefully folded her robes underneath her as she sat in front of the full length mirror her father had sent her from one of his diplomatic trips to China; the mirror had a gold frame, engraved with elephants and grapes. She picked up the ivory tooth comb that was once her mothers and ran it through her long black hair. She took some oil her grandmother had left her; she rubbed her hands together, and then applied its sweet vanilla scent to her hair. She rose from the mirror and made her way to the fire. She chose the most perfect logs and meticulously stacked them together, with specially oiled kindling placed among the logs. She lit a match and flicked it onto the logs. She watched as the flames grew, filling the air with the smell of wood and olives. She knelt in front of the fire and prayed. She prayed for the strength of Mars to guide her to the answers she would need to save her princess and her princess's unborn baby.

Raye felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, as the world around her grayed and dimmed. She closed her eyes and opened them, finding herself once again in the Sun Kingdom.

_Raye was walking through the golden streets; she recognized Queen Theia, as the woman walking in front of her. She glanced back as she heard the sounds of the battle between King Helios and Chaos raging from the square the queen had just left. Raye felt her instincts telling her to chase after the queen, she quickly made her way through the crowd, which was fleeing the battle. Raye could tell from the faces of the people running around, that this had been a peaceful kingdom; these people did not know the hardships of war. _

"_Open the gates, it's the queen!" A guard called._

_Raye's mouth fell open at the enormity of the castle; it's many towers stretched upwards to the sky, some so high the top could not be seen. The castle itself looked to be made of a red stone that Raye had never seen before. Raye looked to see that the gates were actually made of flames. _

_A man in a red hooded cloak appeared on the other side of the gates; he raised a staff towards the sky and cried "Flames of Castle Apollas; I command you be still." _

_The gates of flame slowly dispersed and the queen walked through the gate; Raye ran to get through them before they reappeared. Theia had paused and placed her hand on the shoulder of the cloaked man. "The time has come, Guardian Pyrios, gather the other Solar Guardians and Prince Hyperion."_

_Guardian Pyrios did not remove his hood, but nodded, "It is hard to believe that this is happening. I fear the prince will not quietly accept this turn of events."_

_Queen Theia nodded, "Yes, but he has no choice; he does not understand his value to this solar system; how important he is to its survival."_

_Guardian Pyrios gave a deep chuckle, "Yes, he under estimates himself quite a bit, especially when it comes to his own strength. He has no idea the power he possesses, as the son of the great Theia & Helios."_

_Queen Theia smiled, "Pyrios, I will expect you to protect him, to guide him when the time comes. You are the king's most trusted advisor and skilled warrior. If he is anything like he is now, you will have a challenge on your hands overcoming his tendency to be childish and pull pranks. He's very stubborn and head strong, but Prince Hyperion is also loyal and loving."_

"_You're singing my praises freely mother; I must have done something wonderful that I'm not aware of." A male voice said from the other side of the castle court yard._

_Raye's breath caught in her lungs as she turned to see Prince Hyperion. "Seiya." She whispered, releasing the breath she had been holding._

_Prince Hyperion was the spiting image of Seiya. He was wearing white robes that had a red symbol of a sun with wings embroidered on the front; the symbol was also visible on his forehead, except it was golden. The same symbol was also on the robe of Pyrios; Queen Theia turned and embraced her son. "Hyperion, Chaos has made a direct attack. He is far stronger than what we ever imagined; his evil power seems endless. I do not think your father and I will be able to stop him; his army will be descending about us soon. We need to ensure that you are safe."_

_Prince Hyperion took a step back from his mother; he was angry that she was suggesting he would not stay and fight. "That's ludicrous. The nine Solar Guardians will stand beside us, beside father. We will stop Chaos."_

_Queen Theia took her son's hand. "I do not doubt your courage, my son. But there are things that you do not know."_

"_Like what?" Hyperion asked impudently._

"_There was a prophecy that a great evil would descend upon our solar system; that it would destroy the center kingdom, but that the sacrifice of our kingdom would ensure the survival of our solar system, so that one day our kingdom could rise again, but only if you are safe. You must be protected, at all costs." Theia pleaded with her son._

"_What do you propose? I go to another planet?" Hyperion asked, his temper slightly quelled._

_The queen sadly shook her head, "No, you will never be safe in this solar system. We will send you outside of it, far away."_

"_Then, I'm sorry mother, but we'll have to make our own destiny because I won't leave this solar system, not without my future wife." Prince Hyperion said, his body taut and his tone defiant._

_Pyrios stepped forward, his face still hidden under his hood. "There is not time; you must go now your majesty. But, I promise you; I will make sure you do not remember the heartache you will feel from being separated."_

"_Heartache?" Prince Hyperion raged. "You have no idea what we feel for each other. You might as well just kill me if you are going to take me away from Princess Serenity, my Serena, because without her I have no desire to live because my heart will be incomplete, my soul will be empty. And, she will be the same, for our two paths are intertwined as one." _

_Theia started to cry, "I'm sorry my son, but this is what must be; if the two of you are meant to be, you will find your way to the princess of the moon in some other lifetime, where perhaps the life the two of you desire to share will no longer be a dream but a reality."_

_Raye watched as eight other hooded, robed figures entered the courtyard. Theia pulled her bow out and it turned into a scepter, with the winged sun symbol. She held it up to the sky, and Guardian Pyrios joined his staff with it. But before they could begin their chant; Chaos crashed through the gate of fire; his black menacing form cast out an evil spell, which hit Prince Hyperion and the other eight Solar Guardians square in the chests. They crumbled to their knees, and as they were dying, the queen and Pyrios joined their power together once more and spoke a chant which cast the dying into the sky and onto another life, where they would awaken one day._

_Pyrios turned towards the queen, "I guess it's my turn now."_

_Theia nodded, "Yes, Pyrios, I only hope what we have done is the right thing. When Hyperion awakens, it will be under the shine of another sun, under the rule of another. He will have no memories of this life, of his father, of me. He will not remember his fiancée; he will not even awaken as a man."_

_Pyrios placed a reassuring hand on his queen's shoulder, "But, he will be safe."_

_King Helios suddenly appeared, and Queen Theia rushed into his arms. He looked around, "So, our son is gone." His face was bruised and his wings were scorched; blood was caking various parts of his body and flowing freely from injuries in yet other areas. He took his sword and handed it to Pyrios. "My dear friend you are responsible for ensuring that one day, when my son is ready to claim his true power and destiny, he has the tools and training necessary to end the evil of Chaos, of his siblings and their armies."_

_Pyrios nodded and bowed his head, "My king, it has been my great honor to serve you. When the day comes, I promise to serve your son with equal devotion."_

_The King wrapped his arms around the Queen and placed his hands on her scepter. The two of them used their joint power to send Pyrios away to live another day. The King turned to the Queen and they both looked at Raye. The King spoke in a weary voice, "Sailor Mars, what you have seen here, we beg you not to speak of this yet. This vision was yours to see because it was foretold that you would come and that you would be trusted to remain quiet, until the time would come to help him embrace his destiny."_

_Raye was speechless, "I am not sure what to say."_

_Queen Theia smiled sadly, "My dear, just follow your heart. The heart will never lead you astray."_

_Theia turned to King Helios; "Only one thing left to do."_

_Helios took her hand, "Yes, wife, we will face death, just as we faced life, together."_

_Raye felt herself fading out, but not before she saw Helios and Theia embrace passionately and stand together, as Chaos brought the full weight of his power down on them. Raye screamed no, as if she could stop what she knew was coming, and she felt tears streaming down her face as she saw the valiant couple fall._

Raye awoke in front of the remaining embers of her fire; she wiped the tears from her eyes. Raye rose to her feet; she thought about her vision and her heart ached for Seiya, for the life he was forced to give up and for what he had to endure when he was finally reborn. She glanced at the embers; she was not sure how this was going to help Serena, but she now believed fully that Seiya would be able to wake Serena, after all; he really was her fairytale prince.

**The arcade**

Lita pushed opened the door to the arcade; she felt nervous. Andy had practically hung up on her, when she called him last night. She had forgotten to call him to postpone their date, after Serena had collapsed. Lita pushed a stray lock of her brown hair away from her eyes. She saw Andy picking up some dirty dishes left on a table; she watched his handsome face; it was tense and he looked tired. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her; she could see the hurt in his eyes. She made her way around the booths, until she reached him. "Andy, I'm so sorry about last night."

He just nodded and went back to cleaning up the table. "Yeah, don't worry about it." He grabbed the pan with the dirty dishes and made his way back towards the kitchen.

Lita followed him, "Andy, you don't understand."

He sat the pan on the counter and turned to face her, "Don't understand what? That you stood me up; you didn't call until a ridiculous hour of the night to finally say you were sorry."

Lita's eyes stung with tears at the hurt and anger in Andrew's voice. "You're right. There isn't a good excuse for not calling you; I should have called you right away, but I was so scared and worried and wasn't thinking straight."

His anger dissipated at once, when he saw the tears and genuine fear in her eyes, "Lita, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, but Serena, she collapsed yesterday. She hasn't woken up and she's in the hospital. Her blood pressure is high and she and the baby could be in danger." Lita said starting to openly cry.

Andrew reached for her and pulled her into his embrace. "Lita, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for; I'm the one who stood you up." Lita said, tears still streaming down her face.

Andrew gently pushed her back from him, and cupped her chin with his right hand, lifting her face to him. "No, I do have something to be sorry for, I should never have doubted my heart and the faith it has in you. I know you would never stand me up without a very good reason, but instead of tracking you down and making sure you were okay, I sat at home and let my fear of being hurt again cloud my judgment."

Lita started to say something in response, but he leaned down and kissed her. She suddenly felt warm and safe, and she smiled when he pulled away. "Andy, I am sorry. I should have called you; I think last night would have been easier with you there at my side."

He smiled, "I'll be there with you from now on. How about I make you some breakfast? You look pale."

Lita smiled and climbed up on a stool at the counter. She enjoyed watching Andrew as he worked around the kitchen; he smiled at her as he flipped her pancake, by throwing it up in the air then catching it with the skillet. She laughed, "You're quite talented."

Andrew chuckled, "Yeah, but my cooking skills pale in comparison to my beautiful girlfriend's abilities in the kitchen."

Lita glowed at his use of the term girlfriend. "Well, then how about I cook you dinner tonight, to make up for last night."

Andrew brought over her cooked pancakes; he had made a small heart on top with whipped cream. He looked her in the eyes, "I don't want you to cook me dinner tonight."

Lita felt her heart fall, "What? Why?"

Andrew took her hand, "Because, tonight, we'll be at the hospital together, supporting Serena and Seiya. We will have plenty of other nights for you to cook me dinner, once Serena is well."

Lita felt a tear slid down her cheek, "Andy, I don't know what to say; I'm overwhelmed."

Andrew reached up and wiped away the solitary tear. "You don't have to say anything, until you've finished your pancakes. Then, you can tell me how good they were."

Lita smiled and ate her pancakes; she felt more at peace now that she and Andrew were on good terms again.

**The hospital**

Seiya sat by Serena's bedside; he held her hand and spoke softly to her, "Dumpling, did I ever tell you that I hate hospitals? Because, if I didn't mention it, I'm telling you now, so you need to wake up, so I can take you and our daughter home. Because, I can't be there without you, I can't be anywhere but with you."

Serena stirred, but she did not wake. Taiki knocked on the door and entered. "Hey Seiya, how are you doing?"

Seiya turned to look at his friend, "Not so well. I can't bear seeing her like this, feeling so helpless."

Taiki walked over to Serena's other side and looked down at her and his friend, who had turned his attention back to the moon princess. "She some how looks beautiful even like this."

Seiya nodded, "She is always beautiful." Seiya reached up and ran his fingers through her long blond hair.

The two young men turned when Serena's attending physician entered the room. He had her medical chart in his hands, "Mr. Kou, I have some concerns that Serena's blood pressure and heart rate have not lowered, even with the medication we gave her last night."

Seiya felt his heart constricting in his chest. "What's going to happen to my wife and baby if they don't lower?"

The doctor took a deep breath, "She'll lose the baby, and she herself could be at risk, if there are not changes in her condition soon. I'm sorry, Mr. Kou, I can see you love your wife a great deal and this is not easy news to hear. We'll continue to monitor her and the baby's conditions."

Seiya nodded, and Taiki thanked the doctor. Seiya rose to his feet, "Taiki, I need you to stay with her. Her parents will be here soon, but I don't want her alone, not for a minute."

Taiki looked at his friend, alarmed. "Seiya? Where are you going?"

Seiya looked at his friend, his blue eyes shimmering with tears and desperation. "I'm going to do what ever it takes to save my family." He leaned over and kissed Serena softly on her lips, "Dumpling. Hang in there. I'll be back soon." He gently stroked her face with his hand before turning and running from the room; he almost knocked Amy and Molly over as he ran down the hallway.

Amy came into Serena's room and saw Taiki by her bed. "Taiki, what's going on? Where did Seiya go?"

"He went to find a miracle." Taiki said looking out the window, hoping his friend would find what he was looking for.

**Tokyo's Industrial zone**

Seiya walked to the spot that he, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune had reappeared at when Helios had cast them from Elysion. Seiya could here the doctor's voice echoing in his head, saying that he could lose Serena and Rini. He closed his eyes; every memory of Serena running through his mind: seeing her in the airport for the first time, going on their first awkward date, walking down the street with Chibi Chibi on his shoulders, watching the stars with Chibi Chibi after training for the softball game, watching Sailor Moon fight Galaxia and nearly die, saying good bye to her and leaving to go back to Kinmoku, seeing her again in the auditorium when they had returned to Earth, riding in the horse drawn carriage with her on their first date back when he returned, finding her on the dock in the rain, the memories she shared with him of Rini, and their wedding, when he had danced with her for the first time as her husband. He opened his eyes, feeling the intense heat of the sun which was directly over head. He felt a stirring in his soul at the thought of never hearing Serena laugh again, at never kissing her, of never holding Rini in his arms and watching her grow, and he cried, "HELIOS!!"

The golden symbol of the winged sun appeared on his forehead and the ground vibrated. Seiya felt himself falling through the darkness once more.

Across town at the arcade, Lita and Andrew looked at each other alarmed as the dishes rattled on the counter top. Andrew wondered out loud, "What was that?"

Lita shook her head, "I have no idea."

And, the stranger sitting at the end of the bar, shadowed by the sun shining through the window softly said, "It is the beginning of the awakening." He rose and quickly left.

Andrew looked at Lita, who shrugged. The two of them figured the stranger was not entirely sane.

At the hospital, Taiki, Molly, and Amy were alarmed by the tremor. "Gosh guys, you don't think it's an earthquake do you?" Molly asked fearfully.

"I don't think so Molly." Amy responded, "But I wondered what was it?"

Serena stirred and the three of them looked at her, as she murmured, "Seiya."

Taiki looked up, alarmed, "Could it be?"

The two girls looked at him just as puzzled and decided to call the other scouts to investigate.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter addition to the story, and now, everyone knows where my pen name comes from…hehe. Please review; I know it sounds awful but the more reviews I receive the more inspired I am to continue writing because it lets me know people are actually enjoying my work. Hugs!

**Next Chapter:**

"Is that the best you can do?" He rose to his feet, and he kept Serena behind him.

Thyme glared at the defiant young man. "Well, if you want to see my best, I'll show you, but it will be the last thing you see."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **I am so sorry I left everyone with a cliffy and then did not update for so long. I've just been super busy with work. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; it received more reviews than any other chapter of this story has and I was really touched by the continued support of this story. Also, a round of thanks has to go out to everyone who added the story to their alerts list and favorites list.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-I really want to, but I don't…sigh.

**Kinmoku**

Mina and Sage walked through the city, window shopping together. Sage had her red hair pulled up in a bun, and Mina's was pulled back with a red star clip holding it in place. The two were laughing at some of the latest fashion trends the women in town were wearing. Mina grabbed Sage by the arm and yanked her into a café that had an impressive dessert display in their window. The two sat down, and Sage delicately began to speak, "Mina, you seem happier lately."

Mina nodded a smile gracing her lips. "I am; I will always miss Earth and the ones I left behind there, but I am truly happy here. I am getting to know people, and my classes start next week, so I will have the chance to make new friends. And, I've come to love you a great deal, Sage. You are precious to me; even with Yaten, I do not think I could be as happy as I am if you were not here and were not my friend."

Sage smiled. "Mina, I can't tell you how much it means to me that we are so close. It was harder than I can tell you when the Starlights' hearts lead them down a path that caused them not to be women anymore." Sage stirred her tea. "Of course, Fighter, Seiya, never felt like a woman; she used to tell me sometimes how conflicted she felt, as if her heart and mind did not belong in the body she had. When she went to Earth and assumed the role of Seiya, she was happy, truly happy for the first time as a man. I guess I somehow knew when we returned and rebuilt the planet that Fighter would return to Earth, Seiya's heart was never truly here. I think Taiki felt the same way."

Mina finished chewing the bite of her cookie before speaking, "I really do think Seiya belongs with Serena. They seemed to electrify each other with some kind of energy that is beyond anything I've seen before in any couple."

Sage's red eyes took on a clever look as she asked. "So, if you feel that Serena and Seiya belong together, why is it that you can't forgive Darien for breaking up with her? Even after you hashed everything out with him the other night."

Mina hung her head and her cheeks burned, "I know I have been hard on him, but you didn't see Serena the night he broke up with her. We were so scared and she was crushed. I thought I lost my dearest friend that night, the princess I had protected for years and in the lifetime before this one."

Sage's eyes softened. "That must have been awful, but Darien was hurting then too. He was so conflicted, in love with two women. His heart was torn, but his true path was with me. But, make no mistake; his heart broke when he hurt Serena, just as yours broke to leave her."

Mina's eyes misted at the memory of saying good bye to Serena and the rest of the scouts. "I hear what you are saying, Sage. And, I promise. I'll stop giving Darien such a hard time. The past is what it is, and somehow, I know Serena is happy and that everything happened the way it was supposed to: you with Darien, and Seiya with Serena."

Sage nodded, pleased by her Starlight's maturity with the situation. "Well, let's finish these desserts before we are tempted to order more and we won't fit in the new outfits we're going to buy you to wear to school."

The two girls laughed and finished their drinks, leaving the café to continue their shopping adventure.

**Kinmoku-across town at the capital city's university**

Yaten and Darien walked down the side walk; Yaten was telling Darien all about the university, and what studies were available to him. Darien interrupted, "Yaten, are you okay with me being with Kakyuu?"

Yaten glanced around, making sure no one was listening, "Yes, you make her happy. It was tough at first. As her Starlights, we were her world, so for you to come into the picture, well I was jealous at first, but now with Mina in my life, I'm happy she has you."

"Well, that means a lot to me, and I hope we can become friends, good friends." Darien said clapping him on the back.

Yaten smiled. "I think we'll find a way to do that, especially since the two women in our lives have this expensive habit of going shopping together all of the time. We're going to find ourselves watching Hitar together all of the time."

Darien's mouth opened in confusion. "Hitar?"

Yaten's eyes widened with excitement as he explained. "It is this awesome sport we have here on Kinmoku; you're going to love it: think your American football meets soccer crossed with basketball. I'll tell you all about it over something to eat. I'm starving."

Darien patted his stomach. "Yeah, me too. So, what can you find me delicious to eat that I haven't experienced yet?"

Yaten smiled again. "Oh, I can think of a few things."

The two laughed and headed off the campus in search of food.

**Elysion**

"Well, I must say I'm surprised to see that you returned and without any back up." Helios said coming to meet Seiya, who was running up the shrine stairs.

"I'm not here to banter with you, Helios. My wife and daughter may die if you don't help me find a way to stop her nightmares." Seiya said his eyes burning a brilliant shade of blue.

"You could not possibly understand why I refuse you." Helios said angrily.

"I don't give a damn what your reasons are. My wife and daughter are not supposed to die like this." Seiya said, "I had a vision before I returned to Earth; it was several years from now. Serena and I were telling Rini that she was going to have a little brother or sister." Seiya said tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Rini?" Helios whispered.

"Yes, my daughter. She's going to die now, before she's even born if you don't help her." Seiya said pleading.

"But, Rini isn't your daughter, she's Prince Darien's child." Helios said confused, "The baby Serena is carrying cannot be Rini if she is your daughter."

Seiya narrowed his eyes at Helios, "Chiba might have biologically fathered Rini, but I am her father, never make the mistake of thinking otherwise again."

Helios felt his knees go weak, Rini was alive; this stranger had not stopped her from existing, and she was in trouble. He raised his eyes, appraising Seiya again. This young man was something extraordinaire, he was raising another man's child as his own and with such love and devotion; he had come here, risking his life to save them. Helios nodded. "I'll help you; I'll show you the way into Serena's nightmares, from what you've told me; it is the only way to save her now. But, I can only show you the way I cannot follow you."

Helios turned and motioned for Seiya to follow him into the shrine. Helios transformed into Pegasus and pounded his front right hoof onto the shrine floor three times. A large mirror appeared, and he touched his golden horn to the mirror. Seiya saw a black barren landscape through the mirror. Pegasus disappeared and Helios reappeared. He motioned for Seiya to enter the mirror; Seiya stood in front of it. He turned to Helios, "Thank you." And, then Seiya leapt through the mirror, the image rippling and then disappearing.

"Good luck." Helios whispered, looking at his reflection once the nightmare faded. "I hope my pride has not endangered my small maiden's life."

**Serena's nightmare**

Serena was sitting along a cliff, holding Seiya's dead body in her arms. She felt numb; he was dead. She felt such overwhelming despair; it threatened to choke her. This was all her fault; she sobbed and stroked his cold face. "Oh, Seiya. I am so sorry. I never should have let you go to try and save me. Why am I so weak?" Serena cried.

Thyme who was sitting on a rock nearby, looking at her fingernails as if bored asked. "Why don't you stop making everything about you?"

"Shut up!" Serena screamed, "Go away. Don't you understand my heart is broken; I have lost my husband; he's everything to me. I don't want to live."

Thyme smiled evilly. "Then, why don't you jump off that cliff there and you won't have to feel pain any longer."

"I don't think she'll be jumping any where." Seiya said walking up the path to where they were.

"Seiya!" Serena whispered.

Thyme rose to her feet, alarmed. "It can't be."

Seiya gave her a hard look, "It is, and as soon as I make sure my wife is safe, I'll deal with you." He said walking towards Serena, but Thyme was quicker.

She moved to Serena's side and whispered in her ear. "It's just your mind playing tricks on you, he's really not here. Look down, there is his dead body."

Serena looked down at Seiya's pale form and felt a fresh wave of despair wash over her. "It can't be you; you're dead." She said looking at Seiya, who was easing towards them.

"Dumpling, look at me. I'm still wearing the same outfit I had on, when I left our apartment yesterday morning. Come closer, I bet I may even smell, but probably not as bad as you do, sitting there on the dirty ground." Seiya said smiling at her with the cocky smile he always used to get a rise out of her, and he was relieved when it worked.

"I do not smell." She said rising to her feet, the body of Seiya at her feet disappearing. "You are such an arrogant jerk. How can you stand there when I'm crying and tell me that you think I smell worse than you?" Serena said raising her voice and starting to walk towards him.

Seiya closed the gap between them and scooped her up in a big hug. "Yeah, you smell, but I still love you."

"Seiya, it really is you." Serena said shaking her head to clear it. "I thought I lost you; I thought you were dead."

Seiya stroked her hair, "You wouldn't be so lucky to get rid of me that easily."

"How touching. But this is my playground, and you two are way out of your league." Thyme said threateningly. "You should have brought back up." Thyme raised up a red and black wand, with a dream catcher on the end. She shrieked, "Nightmare Blast!"

Seiya pushed Serena behind him as Thyme's attack hit him square on the chest. He sank to his knees in pain, but he smiled at Thyme, "Is that the best you can do?" He rose to his feet, and he kept Serena behind him.

Thyme glared at the defiant young man. "Well, if you want to see my best, I'll show you, but it will be the last thing you see."

Seiya chuckled. "I highly doubt that fate would be so cruel as to make your ugly face the last thing I see."

Serena tugged on the back of Seiya's shirt, "Why are you aggravating her?"

Seiya whispered. "I'm trying to buy some time, until I figure out, how to get you out if this nightmare, literally speaking."

Thyme glowered at the two. "My face is not ugly. And, now I'll kill you boy for interfering with General Kulno and I's plans. Nightmare Blast!"

Seiya held Serena securely behind him, once again absorbing the blast. He fell down to his knees again; he grimaced in pain, but he didn't cry out. Serena helped him to his feet; her eyes were brimming with tears. "Seiya, you're hurt. You can keep taking these blasts."

He touched her face. "Don't worry so much, Dumpling."

Thyme laughed. "I told you little boy that you should have brought back up."

Seiya was about to retort when a voice cut him off. "He did. We were just a little late." Seiya and Serena turned around to see the four inner scouts standing behind them. Sailor Mars was the one who had spoken. She turned her attention to Serena. "It's good to see you, princess."

Serena nodded. "It's so good to see all of you again as well."

Sailor Mercury moved forward and the rest of the scouts followed; they stood in front of Serena and Seiya, forming a wall. Mercury looked at Thyme. "You've haunted our friend's dreams long enough. We've come to ensure from now on her dreams are not darkened by your evil."

Thyme laughed manically. "Well, I think six to one is a little unfair, so I'll call in some of my own reinforcements." Thyme raised her wand and cried. "I call the Night Mares to my aid."

The ground began to shake and the group turned to see four large black horses barreling down on them. Seiya grabbed Serena and pulled her out of the way; the scouts leapt out of the way as the horses came to stop. They turned on the four inner scouts and shot black fire out of their nostrils at the scouts, who leapt aside.

Serena watched, feeling hopeless as her friends dodged and attempted to attack the horses, which even for their size were quick. She gasped as Sailor Mars was grazed by the black fire. "What do I do?" Serena said helplessly.

She felt Seiya take her hand. "Who are you?"

"What?" She turned to him, thinking he had hit his head and lost his mind, but when she saw him smiling down at her with love; she knew he was not hurt.

Seiya gently stroked her cheek. "I asked 'who are you' because you cower here as if you are helpless, but if you knew yourself the way that I know you, you would know you are not helpless, so I ask you again, who are you?"

Serena thought over his words as she stared up into his blue eyes, "I'm Serena Kou, wife and soon to be mother." She turned and watched her struggling friends and spoke. "I'm a friend and Sailor Scout." She stepped back from Seiya and cried. "Moon Eternal Power!" She felt herself twist and turn as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. When the transformation had finished, she turned to look at Seiya. "Thank you, my love."

He nodded; his blue eyes sparkling. "Any time, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon turned to laughing Thyme who had been distracted by the other four scouts, who were still struggling with the four Night Mares. "Thyme! You came into my beautiful dreams uninvited and endangered my life as well as the lives of those I hold most dear."

Thyme turned along with Sailor Scouts, but she unlike the scouts was not smiling. "What? How is it that you can transform?"

Sailor Moon smiled. "I was reminded by someone that Sailor Moon is a part of who I am, so even in my dreams I am Sailor Moon agent of love and justice, who punishes dream crashers, and that means you."

Thyme snarled. "Night Mares destroy Sailor Moon."

The four horses turned and charged towards Eternal Sailor Moon, but once the four scouts were no longer engaged avoiding the horses they attacked the black beasts.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Three of the four mares disappeared, but Venus's attack was not enough to destroy her mare, but it did cause it to stumble, which gave Sailor Moon and Seiya time to move out of its path.

Sailor Venus didn't hesitate she shot another attack, "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The second attack did cause the beast to fall.

Sailor Mercury yelled. "Let me help, Venus. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The last mare disappeared and Sailor Venus turned to Mercury. "Thanks. I guess I still have a ways to go to be as powerful as the three of you."

Sailor Jupiter put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll get there. You're already doing so well."

Thyme cackled. "Well, I guess we know who the weak link in the fence is; I'll take it out first."

Sailor Mars turned to Thyme. "I've had enough. Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars's arrow hit Thyme knocking her to her knees.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter prepared to attack, but Sailor Moon stepped between them. She looked at them. "I've got this one. Starlight Crystal Power Kiss."

Everyone gasped as Sailor Moon's attack had no effect on Thyme. Thyme, however laughed. "I'm not sure what you were trying to do, but obviously you are not strong enough to defeat me."

Sailor Moon turned to look at the other scouts. "What's wrong?"

Sailor Mercury shook her head. "The only thing I can think of is that she isn't weak enough for the evil in her to be healed yet."

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "I'll see what I can do about that. Jupiter Oak Evolution."

Thyme laughed as she dodged Jupiter's attack. "Here little sailor scouts, try this on for size. Nightmare Cyclone Blast!" Thyme's black lightening attack was multiplied as five bolts of lightening shot out and hit the scouts.

Seiya screamed as he saw Sailor Moon take a blast and fall. He ran to her, scooping her up in his arms. "Sailor Moon. Are you okay?" As Sailor Moon nodded weakly, Seiya noticed that the other scouts were hurt as well and struggling to rise.

Thyme cackled as she moved towards them. "Well, now is the time to finish this tiresome chore and kill this annoying brat and take her crystal."

Seiya turned, with Sailor Moon still in his arms, and glared at the Thyme. His face determined; he carried Sailor Moon over to Sailor Venus, who had managed to get to her knees; he laid her down by Sailor Venus, who took Sailor Moon's head and gently laid her head in her lap. "Watch over her, Sailor Venus."

"What are you going to do Seiya?" Sailor Venus asked alarmed.

"I don't know, but she's not going to hurt Sailor Moon or the rest of you again." Seiya said determined.

Thyme chuckled as Seiya rose to face her. "What are you going to do? Throw rocks at me?"

Seiya smiled. "Actually, throwing rocks at you might be appropriate, if a few make contact with your face it might be an improvement."

Thyme screamed. "How dare you insult my incredible beauty. Let me show you, your worst fears realized. Nightmare Invasion!" Long black tendrils flowed from Thyme's wand and attached themselves to Seiya's forehead.

Seiya collapsed and Thyme took control of his subconscious and brought his worst nightmares to play.

_Seiya was standing in he and Serena's apartment, but she was no where to be seen. He looked at the table and found a note written to him by Serena._

_Dear Seiya,_

_Darien has returned. I've left to be with him. You never were enough._

_Serena._

_Seiya crumbled the note and laughed. "Thyme, you'll have to do better than that. I do not doubt my wife's love. She is my heart's true path. We will always be together."_

_Thyme appeared and snarled. "Oh is that so? Well than take a look and see how wrong you are."_

_Seiya was about to retort, when he found himself standing in Serena's hospital room. He saw her parents and Taiki gathered at her side._

_Ikuko was crying softly as she held Serena's hand. "Oh, Serena, my beautiful daughter."_

_Ken gently patted Ikuko's back. "How will we tell her she lost the baby?"_

_Taiki had tears in the corner of his eyes. "Oh Seiya, where are you? You should be here with her."_

_Seiya walked forward, numb. "The baby?"_

_Taiki turned. "Seiya! Where have you been?"_

"_You know where I went; I went to save her and the baby." Seiya said, horrified._

"_Well, you were too late. Her blood pressure rose drastically and she lost the baby. The doctor doesn't know if Serena will live." Taiki said, accusingly._

_Seiya went to Serena's side. "No, this can't be."_

_Serena opened her eyes for a moment. "Seiya, my love." The monitors flat lined and the doctors came rushing in, but she did not respond._

"_No!" Seiya screamed, "She can't die! Our daughter can't be dead!"_

_Thyme laughed, cruelly. "You are too late. Your family is gone. You couldn't save them."_

_Seiya thought of Serena of her sweet smile and the way her shine lit up everyone around her. He thought of his life without her and shook his head, screaming in agony. "SERENA!" _

_Thyme gasped as the symbol of the winged sun appeared on his forehead, "It can't be." She was knocked backwards as the golden symbol hit her with its light._

The dream faded and Seiya found himself back in Serena's nightmare. The scouts had risen to their feet. They had not seen the nightmare Seiya had experienced, but they had seen the symbol's golden light come from his forehead. Thyme lay on the ground, and Sailor Mars turned to Sailor Moon. "Now, Sailor Moon."

"Right." Sailor Moon grabbed her scepter. "Starlight Crystal Power Kiss."

Thyme was lifted and her body was engulfed in the beautiful light created by the Silver Imperium Crystal. When the light surrounding her faded, Thyme's auburn hair was braided in one long braid; her green eyes were clear and the cruelty that once lingered in them was gone, replaced by a sparkle of happiness. "Sailor Moon, you have freed me from the prison the dark lord placed me in long ago. Now, I am free to return to my home world, to protect my princess, who I have not seen for several lifetimes. I will free you from this nightmare."

"Wait." Sailor Mercury called and everyone turned to her surprised. "Before you release Sailor Moon, who is this dark lord you served? We need to know so we can prepare to fight him."

Thyme nodded, "He is Lord Malice, and his evil is untold. You fought his brother not long ago, Lord Chaos. They are both incredible forces of darkness. You will have a horrible battle ahead."

"We'll be ready." Sailor Jupiter stated with determination.

Thyme smiled, "I think you just may be, especially since you have the two people with the most powerful shine. Together, I firmly believe they may just be unstoppable. Now, I must go. Thank you again, Sailor Moon."

Serena's nightmare faded.

**The hospital**

Taiki gasped as Seiya and the four inner scouts suddenly appeared in Serena's hospital room. "You guys, thank god Serena's parents just left for lunch."

The scouts quickly changed back into their human identities. Seiya moved to Serena's bedside and took her hand. She stirred and opened her eyes, he smiled. "Hi, Dumpling. Welcome back."

"Seiya." Serena mumbled.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You had us all very worried."

"I know, and I'm so sorry." Serena said, then she smiled, "But you were all so brave coming after me, thank you."

Raye flicked her long black hair over her shoulder, "You should be grateful, that nightmare of yours was uber creepy."

"I know." Serena said softly, "It was awful. I just sat there for hours, holding Seiya's dead body; it was so cold. I thought I'd never see you again." Serena said looking up at her husband with tears in her eyes.

Molly quietly whispered to the others. "Let's go and leave them alone." Everyone nodded and they slipped out of the hospital room.

Seiya sat down on the side of Serena's bed, and she sat up. He pulled her into a hug, being careful not put any pressure on any of her monitor wires or IV tube. "I was scared too, Dumpling. The thought of losing you and Rini was unbearable."

Serena pulled back to look up at him. "Seiya, what happened in your nightmare? You screamed my name and this bright golden light shot from your forehead and knocked Thyme down."

Seiya shook his head, "I have no idea. In my nightmare, she made me believe I had lost you and the baby; I could not bare the thought and felt something break forth from me, what it was I have no idea."

Serena nodded. "Well, what ever it is, we will figure it out together."

Seiya nodded and lifted her chin; he leaned in and kissed her fully. "Yes, Dumpling, together." He murmured as he pulled his lips away from hers.

He gently laid her back on the bed as her parents came into the room and rushed to her bedside. The doctor soon entered and looked at the monitors, took Serena's pulse, and listened to the baby's heartbeat. He stood and smiled, "Well, Mrs. Kou, I would say you're well on your way to getting out of here. I want to keep you over night tonight, but as long as your blood pressure stays down and the baby's heartbeat stays strong, you will be set to leave tomorrow morning."

"Aww, do I have to stay overnight?" Serena whined.

Seiya took her hand and squeezed. "I'll make sure she stays calm and relaxed doctor."

The doctor nodded and left the room. Serena glared up at Seiya. "Why didn't you fight to get me released tonight?"

"Because wife, one more night is not going to hurt anything. I want to be certain that you and our daughter are healthy." Seiya said chuckling at her pouting lower lip.

Ikuko leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Your husband is right. Your father and I will stop by your apartment tomorrow night to check on you."

Ken kissed his daughter's hand. "Listen to your doctor and your husband."

Serena grumbled. "As if either would really give me a choice but to listen to them."

Ikuko and Ken laughed and finished saying their goodbyes and then left.

Seiya sat down in a chair next to Serena, who was yawning. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Seiya, will you stay with me, through the night?"

He nodded. "Of course, Dumpling. Where else would I be?"

She smiled and whispered as she dozed off. "I love you, Seiya."

He smiled as he tenderly took her hand in his and pressed his lips to the back of it. "And, I love you, Dumpling." He watched her sleep for a while, and when he was satisfied she was sleeping peacefully. He let go of her hand and leaned back in his chair and nodded off to sleep.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Chapter:**

"I know you said you do not want…" She paused and blushed but then continued, determined. "I know you said you didn't want us to make love yet, but I want you to sleep with me at night, in our bed, even if we aren't having sex. I like falling asleep in your arms, and I don't want to fall asleep without you next to me anymore." She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed as she waited for his response to her request.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **I am so very sorry for the long delay in posting a new chapter; I hope everyone can forgive me. I have been beyond busy with my new job, so my time for writing is limited, but I am still really trying to update once a week.

I want to take a moment to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who added this story to their alerts and favorites lists. Hugs to all of you!!

-SM is not mine-

**Serena & Seiya's apartment the next night (after she has been released from the hospital)**

"So, how did you get back to Elysion?" Amara questioned reclining on the couch, with her arm flung behind Michelle.

Seiya shrugged and set down Michelle's cup of tea in front of her. "I don't really know."

"Thanks." Michelle said picking up her tea and taking a sip. "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I went to the industrial park, where we reappeared after the first visit. I just remember being so overwhelmed with emotion after hearing the doctor say that I might lose Serena and Rini. The next thing I knew I felt myself falling, everything was dark and then I was standing in front of the steps of the shrine in Elysion." Seiya said setting another cup of tea down in front of Amy, who was snuggled against Taiki.

Serena entered the living room and placed a cup of tea down in front of Taiki and Amara. "I can't believe you guys got to go to Elysion. I'm the only one who hasn't seen it." Taiki cleared his throat, and Serena nodded. "Sorry, Taiki you haven't seen it either. What was it like?" Serena said sliding onto the empty couch.

Amy smiled. "Well, when we arrived we didn't have long to linger. We were in such a hurry to get to you that we didn't really check out the scenery."

Seiya, who had gone back out to the kitchen to get his and Serena's tea, came in and handed his wife her cup of tea. He sat down next to her and smiled as she slid closer to him. "It was beautiful, Dumpling. Well at least the quick look I had the first time before…" Seiya broke off speaking and after a moment took a cup of tea and sipped at its contents.

"Before what?" Serena said looking up at him.

"Nothing." He murmured, avoiding her intense gaze.

"I don't know why you're protecting him." Amara interjected.

"Do you know what he's not telling me?" Serena said turning to look at Amara, who nodded. "Please someone tell me."

"Seiya wasn't able to look around because Helios hit him with some lightening attack that caused him to blackout for a couple of minutes." Michelle said quietly, shrugging when Seiya glared at her.

"He did WHAT?" Serena yelled.

"Relax Dumpling. I'm fine. And, he came through in the end." Seiya said reaching over flicking Serena's nose.

"Relax? You could have died. I could have lost you, what were you thinking going back a second time? How could you put yourself in danger like that?" Serena scolded.

Seiya slammed his cup on the table, causing the table to shake as droplets of tea spilled out onto the glass table top. "I was thinking of you; I was thinking of our daughter. And, how if anything happened to the two of you nothing else would matter, so forgive me if I didn't give a damn about a little lightening if it meant that you and Rini were going to be okay." Seiya said angrily.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, as Serena sat there speechless and Seiya stared at the tea he had spilled. Serena set her cup down gently and then said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Seiya sighed and hung his head, his cheeks tingeing slightly red. "I'm sorry. I should not have raised my voice. You just don't understand how awful it was, sitting there watching you hooked up to those machines, not being able to reach you, knowing you were suffering." His voice cracked slightly as he finished talking.

Serena reached over and touched his back, and he looked up at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he leaned back putting his arms around her. "I didn't mean to criticize. I would do anything too, if you were in danger."

Seiya smiled, "You'd better not. You're not allowed to put yourself in danger for me."

"Wait, what? Why?" Serena spat.

"Because men are supposed to do the protecting." Seiya said arrogantly, grinning at Serena.

"Ugh." Serena said pushing him away from her as he laughed. Amy threw a pillow at him, which caught him upside the head. Everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

"Well, I guess the next thing we need to focus on is finding this General Kulno and destroying Malice." Amara said finishing her tea.

Taiki nodded. "Yeah, I think perhaps we should have an all scout meeting in a couple of days."

"Why wait a couple days?" Michelle asked.

"Because, we have to go school shopping." Seiya said picking up his cup and finishing his tea.

"Oh, really? Do we have to?" Serena whined.

"What happened to your resolution to be a better student?" Seiya said arching his eyebrows at her.

"It's still there. I just had hoped I wouldn't have to put it into practice so quickly." Serena said sulking.

Everyone chuckled, which caused Serena to pout even more. They visited a while longer, as Amy explained again how the scouts found the entranceway to Elysion still open when they went to check out the industrial zone after the tremor. Amy said Helios about fell over when all of them appeared. She shook her head, "That was pretty intense, walking through the mirror and into your nightmare."

Serena smiled at her friend, "I'm just glad you came."

Everyone rose and said good night to Serena and Seiya. As they closed the door behind their last guest, Serena turned to her husband, who was already making his way to the kitchen. "Where are you going?"

"To get a dish cloth to clean up the mess I made earlier." Seiya called over his shoulder.

She followed him, watching his long black hair swishing along his back. She smiled as she watched him rinse the cloth and walk into the living room. She walked over and leaned against the sink, so that he had to reach around her, when he returned. She kept smiling at him, and when he finished rinsing the cloth out; he put his hands on the counter on either side of her and leaned down and kissed her. "So, husband, I have something important to discuss with you." Serena said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I can tell you do, little minx." He said looking down and matching her smile.

"I know you said you do not want…" She paused and blushed but then continued, determined. "I know you said you didn't want us to make love yet, but I want you to sleep with me at night, in our bed, even if we aren't having sex. I like falling asleep in your arms, and I don't want to fall asleep without you next to me anymore." She looked up at him, her cheeks still flushed as she waited for his response to her request.

He looked at her, his dark blue eyes shining; the smile he had was causing them to crinkle slightly at the edges. "What if I refuse?"

"Then, I'll crawl into the spare bed with you, which isn't as big and you know how I like to toss and turn." She said laughing.

"I guess after a threat like that I don't have much of a choice." Seiya said laughing too.

"None at all, Mr. Kou." Serena said leaning into him and going up on her toes to kiss him.

After they finished kissing, Seiya smiled as he said, "I am definitely your helpless servant, Mrs. Kou."

Serena laughed again. "You'd better believe it."

The two walked into their bedroom, hand-in-hand.

**The Mall, the next day**

Serena milled through the racks of student uniforms, waiting for the shop's tailor to come meet with her. Seiya was finishing up his fitting; Serena had gotten bored making fun of him as he squealed every time the tailor accidentally pricked him with a pin. She saw a bunch of girls come in, whispering among themselves. She walked closer to eavesdrop.

"I heard from Lucy that he's in here getting fitted for his school uniforms." A pretty blond haired girl said.

"I tried to get my dad to let me transfer to Crossroad's High, but he wouldn't. I wish I could sit in class with Seiya." A black haired girl gushed.

"I can't wait to see him in person. I bet he's even hotter than on TV and in pictures." Another blond girl in the group said excitedly.

"I can't believe he's married though. Do you think it's a publicity stunt?" A red haired girl with them said.

"Maybe." The first blond haired girl said picking up a dress and sticking it back on the rack without looking at it. "I would say it's not serious. I mean how could Seiya ever love some plain girl; she's not even a back up singer. He should be with a model or famous actress, someone that is exceptionally beautiful."

Serena was fuming behind the rack, when she heard a voice interrupt the girls' conversation. "Actually, my wife is exceptionally beautiful to me. In fact in my eyes, my wife is the most beautiful woman in the universe." Seiya said standing behind the girls. He smiled at them, but his eyes were flashing dangerously.

The girls gasped. "Seiya." They all started apologizing at once.

Seiya held up his hand to silence them. "I know you girls are just being good protective fans, but I love my wife. I've loved her for a while; Serena, come here. I want these girls to meet you."

Serena stumbled out from behind the rack of uniforms. The girls' mouths fell open, realizing Serena must have overheard their entire conversation. Serena walked to Seiya's side and smiled tentatively at the girls. "Hi, I'm Serena."

The girls looked at her stomach and their mouths fell open wider. The dark haired one spoke. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kou. We all are, forgive us." They all bowed their heads in apology.

Serena's face softened and she smiled. "It's okay. I understand. I am glad that so many people love my husband and want what is best for him because I always want what is best for him, for our family."

Seiya wrapped his arm around Serena and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, my dear, I think the tailor is ready for you."

Serena smiled as they walked away and she heard the girls say. "She is very pretty."

"They look so happy."

"Yeah, she seems really nice."

Seiya shut the door behind them to the private fitting area. He turned Serena to face him. "Are you okay?"

She laughed. "Oh yeah, didn't you hear the word on the street is that your wife is very pretty and nice."

"Hmmm, I wonder how they found out about my other wife." Seiya said pretending to ponder by stroking his chin and looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.

Serena glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "Shut up, Seiya."

"Yeah, it definitely has to be my other wife." Seiya said chuckling, dodging her fists as she swung at him.

The seamstress entered the room and motioned for Serena to take her place on the stand in the center of the room. She rolled out the tape along Serena's, arms, legs, waist, and bust. When she finished measuring her, she told them the uniforms would be ready in a week, but that with Serena's expected growth; they would have to keep coming back for bigger sizes. After she was gone, Serena started to cry. "I'm so fat. It's horrible."

Seiya sighed. "Wife, you're pregnant, not fat."

She started to whine and sniffle. "You're just saying that so I don't make a scene."

Seiya walked over and hugged her. "Dumpling, don't worry about the uniforms. This time next year, you'll go back to being a skinny little rabbit."

She stopped sniffling and said. "I'm hungry. I want pickles and pumpkin pie."

As she walked out, Seiya wiped a hand across his forehead and muttered. "Saved by her stomach."

**Seiya & Serena's apartment –three days later**

All of the scouts were gathered at Serena and Seiya's apartment. Lita had come over early, and she and Serena prepared chicken and steak chopped and seasoned for tacos. The two girls had discussed how well things had been going for Andrew and Lita, since the morning after she stood him up. As they were carrying the food into the living room, Lita joked. "If I had known it took standing him up to make him come around, I would have done it weeks ago."

Serena laughed, but before she could resound, Molly miserably chimed in. "At least your boyfriend is on speaking terms with you."

Lita and Serena stopped smiling and all of the scouts, who were milling around the room, stopped and looked at her, Raye, sat down and put an arm around her. "What's wrong Molly? Are you and Melvin having trouble?"

Molly shook her head sadly. "Yes, he's angry because I've been so busy the past couple weeks, that I haven't spent any quality time with him, and when I do, I'm distant and tired. He is accusing me of keeping things from, and what can I say, I am."

"I'm sure it will be okay." Amy said encouragingly.

"How would you know?" Molly said, accusingly. "You get to share everything with Taiki. He knows you, really knows you, everything about you. When you're worried because your best friend is Sailor Moon and alien beings are invading her dreams, you can talk to your boyfriend. I can't because he would think I am crazy, and I would be putting him in danger." Molly said, her chest heaving slightly after venting everything.

Everyone was quiet, and Lita spoke into the silence. "Molly, you can't blame Amy because she is lucky enough to be able to share everything with Taiki. Had Taiki not been a Starlight; he would not known of our secret either." When Molly sighed and put her head in her hands, Lita continued, "I know it's hard. I want to share everything with Andrew, every day, sometimes, I physically have to cover my mouth to keep it from spilling out, but I know I can't tell him, not now and maybe not ever. As a scout, my duty is to protect my princess; it is the life I've chosen." Lita looked at Serena and smiled. "Every person I tell about our identity, not only puts that person at risk, it puts our princess in greater danger because it is another person who can tell an enemy what her identity is." Lita continued when she saw Molly about to interrupt her in protest. "The person may not want to tell, but as with Thyme some of our enemies have powers that let them see our thoughts, our dreams, which could reveal who she is. I could never forgive myself if something happened to Serena because I wanted my relationship with Andrew to be a little easier."

Amara looked at Lita, with respect. "You've grown up, a lot."

Lita smiled. "Sometimes, we have no choice."

Molly got up and walked to Amy; she hugged her. "I'm sorry, Amy. Please forgive me for speaking harshly."

Amy nodded. "Of course."

"Great. Now that you are all done bickering, can we please get down to scout business?" Luna interjected.

Everyone nodded and went out to the table. Luna and Artemis each sat at one end of the table. Artemis began. "Since we now know who this lord is, we've been able to get some information, which hopefully will help us track down and destroy him and his minions."

Luna took over. "Malice is the younger brother of Chaos. From what Thyme said, there are multiple siblings, but we've only been able to find information on Chaos, Malice, and Spite. They are the only three to have ever visited our solar system, but they were here long before the Silver Millennium, in another lifetime."

Luna paused to catch her breath, so Artemis picked up where she left off. "None of us remember this lifetime, which bothers me."

"Why is that Artemis?" Trista asked.

"Because, Trista. You were the guardian of time, if anyone should remember this lifetime, you should, but you don't. However, I feel these enemies remember us from this other lifetime, which gives them an advantage." Artemis replied.

Trista pursed her lips, thinking. "Artemis, it is possible that there was another guardian before I took up my post. I mean, I am not guarding it now, so that means someone else is, so it's quite possible that in this other lifetime, I was simply a sailor scout and royal princess of Pluto."

Luna nodded, "That's a good point, Trista. I just wish we had some information from this other lifetime because it might help us defeat Malice now."

As Luna was speaking, Raye shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She looked at Seiya, who was listening intently. Raye knew her two visions were from this lifetime; she could tell them that Chaos came for the power of the Solar Kingdom, but she couldn't shake the face and pleading of Queen Theia. She knew in her heart this was not the time to tell what she knew, but she could point out the obvious. "Well, what about this mysterious power Seiya displayed in Serena's dream?"

"What about it?" Artemis asked.

Raye was thinking quickly; she had to choose her words carefully because she did not want to violate the Queen's request, but she could at least point them in the right direction. "Well, when he did, whatever he did, he was the only one who actually knocked Thyme down and when he did she said 'It can't be' so she must have recognized whatever power he was emitting. And, we know we've never seen it before."

Amara laughed, "So, now you're telling me that Seiya has some secret power that is greater than our sailor scout power."

Seiya glared at Amara, but he did not respond. He turned to Raye. "Raye, I wish you were right. That I had some amazing strength just waiting to bust free, but I really just think it was some burst of energy borne of fear and desperation." He looked at Serena. "And love. Nothing more."

Raye wanted to argue, but she bit her lower lip. "Maybe, but I don't think we should rule it out."

Taiki, who had been watching Seiya, took his queue and kept silent, about their conversation on an inner strength, instead he steered the conversation in a different direction. "Raye, you're right that we shouldn't rule anything out, but at this point, we'd be better off to look at and use what information we have rather than hope for some miracle power."

"What did you find out about Malice?" Michelle asked Luna and Artemis.

"Not much, just that he is the younger sibling, but being younger does not make him weaker. He's bad news." Artemis replied. "We are going to keep looking. We have sent out a bulletin to all of our contacts in the galaxy; I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

Hotaru, who had been eating quietly, polished off her taco and began to speak, and as always the group fell silent when the youngest scout spoke. "I do not think we should rule out Raye's words so quickly."

Serena smiled at the youngest scout, thinking of how her and Rini had once played together. "Why is that Hotaru?"

Hotaru blushed at all of the eyes on her, but continued. "Because, Seiya was not here in the last lifetime and Chaos and his siblings did not come, but in this lifetime, we were not attacked until Seiya appeared on the planet. And, he was the one who gave Serena the strength to survive her heartache and fight Galaxia and eventually Chaos. He is some how crucial; I just know it."

Seiya's cheeks matched Hotaru's as everyone turned to look at him. "I can't take all that credit. All of you are crucial to Serena's strength. Your deaths, Darien's death, they all contributed to her ability to fight and beat Galaxia and Chaos."

"Yes, we did all die, but you, Seiya did not." Michelle mused.

"Oh, come on, Michelle you can't possibly mean that he is stronger than us. After all Taiki and Yaten did not die either." Amara scoffed.

Serena, who had been shoveling food in while listening, finally spoke. "I do not know about the measure of strength, but Hotaru is right: Seiya, you were the reason I could hang on." She looked at her husband, her eyes shining brilliantly, as if they were glowing, "You are the one I share my path with, so I do not find it hard to believe that even if you are not Starlight that you have some other power that we are not aware of."

Seiya basked in the loving look she was giving him. He loved to see that brilliant glow, the way her shine was supposed to look. "Dumpling, who can argue with you when you look like that?"

Molly spoke up. "Well, I agree with Taiki, we need to focus on the facts, and if Seiya has some mysterious power, then it will show itself when the time comes."

"I agree, Molly." Amy said quietly, "We have all seen our powers appear and grow in times of crisis. And, there are more battles ahead, if Seiya is harboring some unknown power, it will reveal itself when the time is right."

"For now, we need to keep our eyes and ears open. We know they are after Serena, and with school starting in a little over ten days, she'll be more vulnerable at Crossroads High." Lita added.

"Are you sure you don't want to transfer?" Serena asked Raye.

"Not a chance. Chad signed up to come to my high school." Raye laughed and then smiled devilishly. "And, I can't wait to parade around school on my rock star boyfriend's arm."

Everyone laughed and the talk turned away from enemies and upcoming battles to school and classmates, Amara's race schedule, and Michelle's upcoming concerts. When the group was full from all of the food, they helped clean up the table and kitchen then bid their hosts a good night.

Serena went into their master bedroom, where she heard Seiya at the sink. She waited until he had started to brush his teeth before she accused him. "You're keeping a secret. And, I understand if there is something you do not want to tell the group. But, Seiya Kou, you will tell me. We do not keep secrets from one another." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him to emphasize her point.

Seiya was so caught off guard that he nearly choked on his toothpaste, but he hastily finished brushing and rinsed out his mouth. "Okay, Dumpling, you're right."

She smiled and said triumphantly. "You should know by now, I'm always right."

He chuckled and walked over to her. "I do have something I need to tell you, but I'm feeling very tired. I still think I'm recovering from fighting with Thyme. Can we talk about it in the morning?" He pleaded.

Serena was a little taken aback because he did look pale. She nodded and watched as he made his way past her and into the bedroom. He made his way into his walk in closet and she took a couple steps out of the bathroom so she could see him, when he took off his shirt, she gasped: the front of his chest, where Thyme had hit him with her attacks was all black and blue as if someone had been beating on him for hours. "Seiya!" She cried.

He came flying out of the changing room forgetting about not having a shirt on, when he heard her yell. "What's wrong Dumpling? Are you okay?"

She nodded her eyes full of tears. "I'm fine, but how could you not tell me about your injuries?"

He looked down at his chest and swore. "Because, I didn't want you to worry. They're just bruises, they'll heal."

She started to cry. "This is because of me."

Seiya grabbed a shirt and threw it on, so the bruises were covered. He walked over to Serena and stood in front of her. "Yes, it is all because of you."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Serena said crying softly."

"I mean after all you do whip me all the time, when I don't make the bed or do the laundry." Seiya grinned as she stopped crying and looked up at him bewildered.

"Seiya, what are you talking about? You sound insane." Serena said appalled.

Seiya laughed and cupped her chin. "It's not any crazier than you blaming yourself for these bruises and crying." When she started to protest, he moved his hand from her chin to cover her mouth. "Dumpling, I would throw myself in front of a freight train if it meant protecting you and our daughter, so these bruises are because of me, my love. You would do the same, so I forbid you to continue to blame yourself."

Serena reached up and peeled his hand from her mouth; she glared at him, before sputtering. "Forbid? Humph, see if I ever waste any tears on you again."

Seiya chuckled and turned to walk away, but Serena caught his hand. "Do they hurt?"

Seiya turned back to her. "A little, but they will heal and the pain will be gone." He squeezed her hand and went to walk away again, but she would not let go of his hand. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, wife, was there something else?"

"Promise me that you will tell me from now on when you are hurting?" Serena said her big blue eyes wide. When Seiya didn't respond right away, Serena decided to take another approached. "Remember, what we just said? So, no more secrets okay?" She smiled at him.

Seiya felt himself completely disarmed by her smile. "Of course. I'm sorry."

She tenderly wrapped her arms around him. "Don't apologize, just don't do it again. Otherwise, I will have to whip you." She looked up and him and smiled, her eyes shining.

Seiya laughed and smiled arrogantly. "I may just have to do it again." Serena opened her mouth to protest, but Seiya continued talking. "This whole whip thing sounds intriguing."

Serena smacked him on his bruised chest, which caused him to grimace in pain. "Ugh, Seiya, you are such a pervert sometimes." She turned and walked back to the bathroom, as Seiya snickered. "You'd better shut up and go to bed before I throw something at you."

Seiya held up his hands in defeat and went to the bed. He heard her in the bathroom, preparing for bed. As he pulled the sheets back, he thought of how his wife would react to his news about this power he felt inside him and the fact that he had been keeping it from her for weeks.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading please review.

**Next Time:**

Serena came back in with the drinks and sat them down; at this point Nathan and Seiya were glaring at each other. Nathan turned to Serena. "Serena, don't you think it's a bit selfish of you to demand that your husband stay at home?"


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **My dearest readers, I am so very sorry for the long delay in updating; I won't give you a slew of excuses, even though I have them; I will simply hope you forgive me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter (I love your reviews). Also, a thank you goes out to everyone who added this story to their alerts or favorites list(s).

I hope you find this chapter entertaining; it was a lot of fun to write.

-I do not own Sailor Moon- because if I did, this is how Season Six would have gone.

**Seiya and Serena's Apartment- the next morning**

Seiya woke up to sunlight filtering into the room; he knew something was wrong because Serena was not snuggled up against him snoring. Alarmed, he sat up quickly looking for her. "Serena?" He called.

"Coming." Serena called. She entered the bedroom with a breakfast tray and a bright smile. "Don't even try to get out of bed." She walked over and set the tray down next to him.

"I must still be dreaming, and I'm not even aware of it." Seiya chuckled, sliding back against the western style bed's head board. He grinned at his wife's perplexed expression. "I mean after all you being up before me has to be a dream."

Serena rolled her eyes at him. "Shut up and eat your breakfast."

Seiya laughed and picked up the tray and sat it on his lap; he patted the bed and she climbed onto it so that she was sitting facing him. He ate a few bites of his eggs, as his wife watched him intently. After finishing what he was eating, he finally asked. "What prompted this V.I.P. treatment this morning?"

Serena tilted her head, smiling enjoying the sound of her husband's laughter. "I know you were tired last night, so I thought I would make breakfast for you this morning, so that you could be the one to stay in bed longer."

Seiya grinned. "So, I had better enjoy this once a year event, huh?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "And, I thought it might help make it easier on you to tell me what you've been keeping from me."

Seiya stopped chewing for a couple seconds and then continued, slowly finishing what he was eating. "I see, this is a bribe."

"In a manner of speaking." Serena said smiling.

Seiya chuckled and then he sighed. "Dumpling, promise you won't be mad at what I'm about to say?"

Serena smiled. "No, I don't promise, but you have to tell me anyway."

"Great, that's inspiring." Seiya said sarcastically, when Serena did not respond, he continued. "Okay, well here it goes. Ever since I returned to Earth, and you and I started to see each other again. I felt this change occurring in me. And, once we were married and were together it has continued to grow."

When he paused, Serena questioned. "What kind of change? Are you feeling ill?"

Seiya shook his head. "No, not like that. It's more like what we were talking about at dinner last night, like there really is some power I have inside me that I haven't unlocked."

Serena laughed. "That's what you were so worried about telling me?"

Seiya nodded, perplexed at her laughter. "You're not mad?"

"No. Of course not. I've known for a very long time that you had powers you had not tapped into. I could feel it." Serena said smiling at him, but she paused, for a moment thinking over what he had said. "Why didn't you tell the other scouts about this?"

"Well, I told Taiki, but he's agreed to keep it to himself. He's been having similar experiences; he feels more powerful around Amy, just as I feel this force strengthen when I am around you. The reason I didn't say anything to the other scouts is I'm not sure what it is, and I don't want everyone focusing on what ever this is because its not the most important issue we need to be worrying about, finding General Kulno and destroying him, and this Lord Malice he serves, is what our attention should be directed towards." Seiya said, his eyes shining.

Serena rolled her eyes, not convinced he was right with his thinking, but she was not going to argue with him over his choice. "If you don't want everyone to know I won't tell them, but Seiya, if they bring it up again, perhaps you should have some faith in our friends and tell them the truth. Okay?"

Seiya nodded. "Dumpling, if the subject comes up again, I'll tell them what I've been experiencing so far."

"Good." Serena said, as she leaned over and kissed him. "I'm going to get dressed." She rose to go get changed and Seiya went back to eating his breakfast. The phone rang and Serena, who had just finished dressing, picked it up. "Yes, he's here. One moment please." As she handed him the phone she mouthed 'it's your manager.'

"Yes?" Seiya said into the phone. His brow furrowed as he listened to whatever his manger was saying. "I thought we had already had this conversation and you understood my position." Seiya listened some more and when he responded his tone was filled with annoyance. "What? Now?" His grip tightened on the phone as his body filled with tension. "Fine." He turned off the phone and got out of bed, almost knocking the breakfast tray over. He swore and grabbed it last second.

Serena concerned came over and took it from him. "Seiya, is everything alright?"

He shook his head. "No, my manager is coming over in ten minutes. I've got to get dressed."

Serena nodded and went out to the kitchen. She cleaned the food off of his breakfast tray and washed the dishes. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed some lemons and proceeded to make a fresh pitcher of lemonade. She was finishing sweetening it as Seiya emerged. He was dressed in tan pants with a dark green button down shirt; he was working on straightening his tan and red tie, when the doorbell rang. Serena motioned for him to continue with the tie, she'd get the door. Seiya nearly tripped where he was walking when the image of his manager at the door appeared in his head. He smiled; he had almost forgotten about their hidden security measures. He mentally gave him permission and met him in the living room, as Serena escorted the older man to one of their couches. Seiya shook his hand and sat down across from him. "So, Nathan, what can I do for you?"

Before Seiya's manager could speak, Serena cleared her throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, Mr. Hoyu would you like a glass of fresh lemonade before your meeting begins?"

Mr. Hoyu smiled at her. "Why, yes, Serena that sounds very refreshing, thank you. And, please call me Nathan."

Serena smiled and glanced at her husband, who nodded. "Okay, two lemonades coming right up." She turned and made her way to the kitchen, where she could still overhear their conversation as she prepared their drinks.

"What is so important, Nathan that you insisted on coming over this early in the morning?" Seiya said not bothering to hide his irritation.

"Seiya, now, don't be angry, but we need to seriously discuss your work. I've seen the work you've been doing on songs lately, and they are good, really good. You need to spend more time in the studio and finally finish this solo album and start touring right away." Nathan replied.

"We've been over this particular issue several times. I am going to finish my album, on my time table. And, then I'll have several promotion concerts in Tokyo. I plan on working on another musical and movie as well, but no tour this year." Seiya said his voice firm.

Serena came back in with the drinks and sat them down; at this point Nathan and Seiya were glaring at each other. Nathan turned to Serena. "Serena, don't you think it's a bit selfish of you to demand that your husband stay at home?"

"What?" Serena and Seiya both exclaimed at the same time.

Seiya rose to his feet. "Nathan, we have been friends for over a year, but no one insults my wife, especially after she has been such a gracious hostess."

Nathan leaned back into the couch cushions and gave Seiya an aggravated look. "Seiya, I've been managing celebrities since before you were born. I'm telling you the decisions you are making now are going to cost you millions of dollars."

"Millions?" Serena whispered. "Seiya is that true?" Serena said turning to look at her husband.

"Yes, it is. Seiya is missing out on merchandise and ticket revenues and the only thing that I can figure that is keeping him from advancing his career is you." Nathan said giving Serena a hard look.

Serena hung her head. "Seiya, please tell me you aren't putting your dreams on hold because of me."

Seiya heard the hurt in her voice and he turned to Nathan, the fury in his voice evident. "Nathan, consider yourself free to manage someone else's career because you're fired."

"What?" Nathan exclaimed surprised. "You're firing me?"

"Yes. Because, I cannot work with someone who does not know me." Seiya said his voice like steel.

"Know you?" Nathan questioned. "I've known you for over a year."

"Apparently, not really. Because, if you did know me, you would know that my family is my dream. My wife and our baby is all that matter to me. Singing, being an idol, that is something I do; it's a job, so if you knew me, you would know that it will always come second to my family." Seiya said, his voice charged with emotion.

Nathan was taken aback. "Seiya, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to young pop stars getting married and it not meaning anything, but obviously, I made a mistake. Please forgive me?"

Seiya looked at him and sighed. "I do forgive you, but you are still fired."

Nathan started to protest, but Seiya held up his hand silencing him. Serena took advantage of the silence. "Nathan before you go, let me just say something. I would never ever hold my husband back from his dreams. I want all of his dreams to come true and would do anything to help him achieve them."

Nathan rose to his feet and nodded, "I'm very sorry, Serena. Please forgive an old man for being trapped in his own prejudices. I hope you will be able to forgive me."

Serena walked over and held out her hand. "Of course. Please feel free to stop by and see us again."

Nathan smiled and shook her hand. "You have a generous heart." He walked to the door and exited quietly

Seiya, who had followed him out, turned and walked back into the living room, where Serena was gathering up their glasses. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry for that, Dumpling."

Serena smiled, enjoying the feel of his breath against her ear. "You don't have to apologize. But, can I ask you a question?"

Seiya pulled his arms away, as she turned around. He looked down at her and nodded. "Of course, you can ask me anything. I think it comes with the title of wife."

Serena chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, with the glasses. "Well, I was just wondering, why you do not want to tour? And, who you are going to get for a manager now?"

Seiya laughed. "That's two questions wife."

Serena rolled her eyes as she sat the glasses in the sink and turned to face him. "So, sue me, math never was my strong suite."

"Well, as for question number one. I do not want to tour because you are still in danger, so my being on the road will leave you vulnerable." Seiya said shrugging.

"Okay, well I have an idea, why don't we go together?" Serena said leaning back against the counter. She patted her stomach. "I don't know about international trips, but for the next four months or so, we could travel around Japan, so at least that will help your popularity in Japan."

Seiya stroked his chin. "How about I agree to think about it? And, before we make any decision like this, we need to talk to the doctor."

Serena nodded. "Fair enough. I'd like to travel though; my family never really traveled too much."

"Well, consider it under advisement." Seiya said smiling at her. "And as for your second question, I will make some calls and see what names come up then we'll interview them."

"We?" Serena said raising an eyebrow at her husband's statement.

"Yes, we. My manager will be a big part of my job, which will cause us both to have to deal with him or her on a regular basis, so I want your stamp of approval before I hire someone else." Seiya said moving closer and pulling her into his arms.

"I see, my stamp of approval, huh?" Serena said smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yeah. So, do you feel like going out for a while?" Seiya questioned as he looked down and matched her smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about a walk in the park, getting some lunch at that trendy restaurant at the east end of the park. Then, perhaps an after dinner boat ride on the lake to enjoy some sunshine together." Seiya said, enjoying the way her eyes lit up as he continued to talk.

"That sounds wonderful." Serena gushed, excited.

"Great, I'll grab my wallet and we can go." Seiya kissed the top of her head and started towards the bedroom.

Serena smiled, watching him walk away while running a hand over her stomach, enjoying the feel of Rini growing inside her. She walked to the glass patio doors, letting the sunlight wash over her. She knew there were still dangers, but she also knew that her and Seiya would overcome them together. Today, she was just going to enjoy being a woman, lucky enough to spend time with the man she loves.

**Crossroads High School**

Serena stared at the high school looming in front of her; she couldn't get over how nervous she felt. She had already had people staring at her as she and Seiya walked to school; she imagined that at high school it was going to be worse. She felt someone's fingers lace through hers and she looked to her left and saw Seiya smiling down at her.

"Come on, Dumpling. We don't want to start out year two being tardy to class." Seiya said his eyes twinkling.

Serena laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know." They walked forward towards the school; Serena scowled at all of the girls who were ogling her husband. "They look at you like you're a steak dinner, waiting to be devoured."

Seiya chuckled. "Are you jealous, Dumpling?"

"No!" Serena said, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms. She stalked a head of him a few steps, while he rubbed his head amused.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kou." Seiya called loudly, causing everyone looked at them.

Serena turned around and hissed. "Seiya, what do you think you're doing?"

He smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, I just wanted to tell my WIFE, that she looks exceptionally beautiful this morning."

Serena rolled her eyes as she realized what he was doing. "You're impossible."

He walked up beside her and held out his hand; she made it a point to roll her eyes at him again, which caused Seiya to laugh loudly at her. "You mean I'm impossibly charming." He said nudging her with his elbow.

"No, that is certainly not what I meant." Serena said laughing. She smiled up at him. "Thanks honey."

"For?" Seiya said looking ahead as they made their way up the steps.

"For knowing, I was feeling nervous and a little insecure about coming to school, being a wife and being pregnant, and for making sure everyone knows that my seriously popular pop star of a husband has a wife that he loves very much." Serena said smiling.

"I do?" Seiya said jokingly.

Serena reached over and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Yes, you do, jerk!" She was still smiling as they walked down the hall and saw Amy, Molly, and Lita waiting for them by Serena's locker. She waved to her friends and let go of Seiya's hand to run over and talk to them.

"Serena, we have a surprise for you." Molly said cheerfully; she said as she pulled opened Serena's locker. It was decorated with pictures of Serena with all of her friends, Luna, and her and Seiya dancing at their wedding. There were also copies of the last Three Lights concert tickets.

"Guys, this is great. Thank you." Serena said beaming at her friends.

"Well, we thought today might be a little tougher than other first days of school." Amy said laying a hand on her friend's back.

Serena nodded. "It is. People are looking at me and not because I just tripped and fell, but because I'm big and fat and going to have a baby in six months." She felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Serena, don't let it get to you." Lita said, glaring at some first year student who was staring at Serena. The younger girl scurried away terrified of the older, taller Lita.

Serena nodded, looking down the hall to where Seiya had gone. She saw he was getting into his locker, and Taiki was standing there talking to him. She turned to Molly, "Where's Melvin?"

"Oh, well, we had another fight on our way to school this morning." Molly said, avoiding Serena's eyes.

"Oh, no again?" Serena said reaching over to put her hand on Molly's arm.

"Is it still about, you know what?" Lita asked, giving Molly an understanding look.

"Yeah, he thinks I like someone else because I've been so busy lately." Molly said shaking her head sadly. "And, he makes me so mad with his little insecure comments like 'Oh, going to Raye's again, how good looking is her older brother?' Even when I protest that he's being ridiculous, he doesn't seem to listen and just says okay."

Serena chewed on her lower lip then softly said. "Maybe you should tell him."

Molly shook her head. "No way. We've discussed this. I just have to make him understand, somehow."

"Well, we will all put our heads together and help you come up with something." Amy volunteered.

"Yeah, something incredible and romantic." Serena said determinedly, as she raised her fist in the air.

The girls all giggled and made their way down the hall to their homeroom. Seiya stepped out from his locker and walked beside Serena. He leaned down and whispered into Serena's ear. "What was the fist waving about?"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back as they walked into the classroom. She noticed that Melvin was already sitting at the front of the classroom. Molly took the seat behind him, and Serena sat beside Melvin.

Seiya slid into the seat behind her, chuckling. "Front of the class, huh?"

"Yes, you know I decided that I'm going to take my studies seriously." Serena said turning around to glare at him.

He held up his hands in defeat, as Amy slid into the seat on the other side of Melvin, and Taiki took the seat behind her. Lita walked across and sat on Serena's other side. The group was chatting amongst themselves when the bell rang and the teacher overseeing their homeroom began to hand out schedules and take attendance. She cleared her throat and the group quieted. Serena was disappointed when she saw that she and Seiya did not have every class together.

"Dumpling, it's only three classes." Seiya said tugging on one of her pigtails.

"I know, but I had just hoped that we would be in every class together." Serena said pouting.

Taiki leaned over. "Don't worry, Serena, I'm in those classes with you, so I'll help you study and with your homework."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks, Taiki."

"No problem. Besides, now that I'm not singing, I'll have more time." Taiki said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of more time, what clubs are you guys going to join?" Molly asked.

Everyone was thoughtful for a second, Lita answered first. "Well, I think I'll definitely continue with the cooking club and gardening club. I also think I will do track and field events this year; it can only help with the physical conditioning."

Amy chimed in. "Well, I'm going to stay with the computer club and join the chess club; I am also thinking about joining the swim team."

Taiki sat back in his seat and smiled. "Well, I guess to get to see my girlfriend with her very busy schedule I too will be joining the computer club and chess club, but I will also be joining the astronomy club."

Amy turned around and laughed at Taiki. "Don't worry; you'll still see me in the evening when I'm kicking your butt in our workouts."

Taiki chuckled and looked at Serena. "What are you going to do for activities?"

Serena raised up a finger. "First, I'll be joining the cooking club with Lita." She paused dramatically then held up a second finger. "Second, I'll stay a member of the cartoon club." She once again paused dramatically, making sure everyone was paying attention as she held up another finger. "And, for my third activity, I will be joining the sewing club."

Seiya grinned. "Always such drama, are you sure you don't want to join the theater club?" When Serena stuck out her tongue at him, he just laughed and continued. "Well, I'll be busy with work, but I still plan on playing on the American football team."

Lita looked at Molly. "So, Molls, what are you joining?"

Molly thought about it for a second. "Well, maybe I'll join you and Serena in the cooking club that sounds like a lot of fun. And, I'd like to learn more about computers, so maybe I'll join Amy and Taiki in the computer club. And, I was talking to Jamie earlier, he said that they have a volleyball spot open and he noticed in gym last year that I was fairly good, so he asked me to try out."

Amy, Lita, and Serena looked at one another, a sad looking passing across their faces. Seiya reached up and squeezed Serena's shoulder, and he turned to Molly and said. "I think Mina would be very happy that you are going to be the one to fill her place on the volleyball team."

Molly opened her mouth, horrified. "Oh guys, I didn't realize that Mina was the missing person."

Lita waved it off. "It's okay, Molly. Seiya is right; you are the perfect person to fill that void."

Taiki smiled amused, but then he turned to look at Melvin who seemed melancholy. "Melvin, you've been so quiet, what clubs are you planning on joining?"

Melvin finally turned around in his seat and gave Molly a glance, before directing his attention to Taiki. "Well, I am still working for the same company I interned with over the summer, so I will not have that much free time, but I am planning on joining the chemistry club."

Molly smiled. "That's great Melvin."

He nodded and turned around. Molly's face fell and everyone else noticed, except Melvin whose back was to her.

**Crossroads Junior High School**

Sammy laughed as he walked through the doors to the school; he was smiling at his teammates, who were talking about how great their scrimmage was going to be in two days. Sammy nodded to his friends, as he broke off to go to his locker. He had his head in it, sticking up some pictures, when he heard someone talking to him. "Huh?" He said pulling his head back out of his locker.

Hotaru was getting into the locker next to him. "I said, hi Sammy." Hotaru said shyly as she placed a picture of her, Amara, Michelle, and Trista in her locker.

"Oh, hey." Sammy said, as he put up a picture of him and Seiya after a basketball game.

Hotaru smiled as she looked at the picture of him and Serena on her wedding day. "She looked so beautiful."

"Yeah, she did." Sammy said thoughtfully.

"I think that Seiya makes her more beautiful in some ways." Hotaru said quietly.

"That's an odd thing to say." Sammy said smiling at her.

"Well, I guess I am a little odd." Hotaru said smiling.

"Uh, yeah you are." A high-pitched voiced said from behind the two of them.

They turned to see a very pretty girl with long blond hair that was pulled back in a braid. "Excuse me?" Hotaru asked.

The girl ignored Hotaru and smiled at Sammy. "Sammy, I'm so excited that we're going to have homeroom together. I hope we have a ton of classes together." She said as she linked her arm through his.

Sammy chuckled. "Well, Allison, I guess we had better go to homeroom and find out."

Allison gave Hotaru a disdainful look. "You weren't hanging out with this girl, were you?"

Sammy nervously ran his hand through his hair, but before he could respond several of his teammates came up and clapped him on the back and shoulder. "What's going on?" One of them asked.

Allison smiled at them and then glared at Hotaru as she spoke. "Sammy was just answering me as to whether or not he was hanging out with this weird little girl?"

Another one of his teammates laughed. "Sammy, talk to a loser like her, no way. What are you thinking Allison?"

They grabbed Sammy and pulled him down the hall and Hotaru was left shaking with humiliation and anger.

**Crossroads High School-later in the afternoon.**

Serena hummed as she walked down the hall on her way to her locker. She felt very good about how the day had gone. She had still gotten some weird looks, but then a girl she did not know in her math class had told her that they weren't looking at her because she was pregnant, they were all looking at her with envy because she was married to Seiya Kou. Serena had felt better after that, but she vowed not to tell Seiya; it would only swell his head.

She smiled as she stuck the books she didn't need in her locker. She saw Seiya coming down the hall and waved. He waved back and sauntered over to where she was. "Hi Dumpling. How was your last class?"

She smiled as she shut her locker door. "It went really well; I was a little confused, but then Taiki and the teacher worked with me towards the end, and I was able to understand the math problems."

He smiled down at her. "I'm glad. So, what are you going to do now?"

"I think I'm going to head home; I'm pretty tired and hungry." She said, yawning.

Seiya's brow furrowed with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. It was a long day to be on my feet; I'm sure I'll get used to it." She said reaching up and flicking her finger tip across his furrowed brow. "Stop worrying."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, leaning his face down so it was only inches from hers. "I'm your husband; I'll always worry about you because I love you."

She shook her head. "Do you want me to take your books home for you?"

"Nah, I'll grab them after the team finishes practicing." He said looking into her blue eyes.

"Okay, well, I'm going to head home, honey." She said as she started to take a step back to turn and go, but Seiya automatically had his arms around her.

Her books were still being held in her one arm, and they squished up against her as he hugged her to him. He grinned wickedly down at her. "Don't think that you are getting away from me without a kiss."

She laughed and leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "There, and that's all you get for now. If you want more, you'll just have to wait until later."

Seiya groaned as she pulled away. "You are so cruel."

Serena laughed as she walked down the hall towards the doors, waving bye over her shoulder. "See you at home later."

Serena could not wipe the smile off her face as she walked through the doors and down the steps out of the high school. She waved at some people from her classes as she walked off the school yard. She hummed Rini's lullaby that Seiya wrote, as she strolled down the street; she thought back to the night before, when she had been so nervous about the first day of school, and Seiya had brewed her some tea and held her in his arms while she drank it. She laughed when she realized she was already at their apartment building; she was really happy now that she was pregnant that Seiya had purchased an apartment that was only a few blocks from their school. She smiled at the doorman, Rocky, as he let her into the foyer.

"Excuse, Mrs. Kou can I have a moment of your time?" A voice said from behind her.

Serena turned around and gasped.

**Kinmoku-Heltan High School**

Mina yawned and stretched as the bell ending the last class of the day sounded. She looked to her left where Yaten was sitting. He was sprawled out in his seat bored by lecture on Kinmoku history they had just received. Mina chuckled. "You're bored to death and I've never been more fascinated."

Yaten smiled at the blond next to him and stood up. "Yes, well, I've heard a lot of it before, for you everything is new."

Mina smiled as she stood up and made her way up the aisle to where Yaten was waiting for her. He held out his hand and she placed hers in it, enjoying the feel of his long, strong fingers wrapping themselves around her tiny thin ones. "Well thank god, you speak the same languages on this planet."

Yaten leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So, did you meet some new people today?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, I met quite a few new people today. A couple of which I think I could become good friends with given time and the chance to get to know one another."

"Good, I know how important your girl friends were to you back on Earth." Yaten said as they navigated through the crowded school halls.

Mina was about to respond, when she heard someone calling her name. "Hey, Mina, would you like to grab an after school snack at Mulfa's Café?" A pretty girl with auburn color hair said as she mad her way to Mina.

Mina's smile grew three times bigger. "Yeah, Thyme that would be great."

"Excellent. I'm glad I'm not the only new girl here." Thyme said smiling, her green eyes shining.

Yaten smiled as the two girls took off down the hall; his beloved Mina was finally making friends and settling into life on Kinmoku. Everything was right with his world.

**Crossroads Junior High**

Sammy ran a hand through his wet hair, causing it to spike up. He was exhausted after practice, and he could not wait to get home and see what his mom had cooked for him. He was making his way through the empty halls, when he heard someone crying softly. He followed the sound to the auditorium lobby. He sucked in a breath when he saw Hotaru sitting on one of the lobby couches with her head in her hands. "Hotaru?" He said stepping towards her cautiously.

She looked up, her eyes red and scowled. "Get away from me."

Sammy kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Hotaru glared at him and wiped her eyes, with a wet tissue she had in her hand. "Why do you care?"

Sammy nearly fell backwards from the venom in her voice. He stood up at looked down at her. "I was just trying to be nice."

Hotaru jumped to her feet. "Oh, well I didn't realize you were trying something new." She started to walk away and Sammy grabbed her arm stopping her.

As she whirled around, their eyes locked, her lavender ones and his blue ones, causing time to stop momentarily, but Sammy found his voice and softly said. "Look, Hotaru, if you're still mad about this morning, I'm sorry."

Hotaru wrenched her arm free. "You're sorry? Sorry?" Her voice rising as she continued to speak. "You let them humiliate me and didn't say a word. You were too worried about your precious reputation."

She started to walk away and this time he grabbed her hand. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't want you to say anything; I just want you to leave me alone."

She pulled her hand away and was almost to the door, when Sammy sadly said. "I really am sorry." She looked back at him, and for a second she softened, but before she could say anything another voice cut into the conversation.

"Oh, Sammy you waited to see me!" Allison squealed running out of the auditorium and throwing her arms around Sammy.

Hotaru's soft eyes instantly disappeared into ones of purple steel as she turned and walked through the door. Sammy shoulders slumped; he was not sure why he was so bothered by Hotaru being angry with him, but he wanted nothing more than to chase after her. Instead, he watched her leave, while Allison prattled on beside him.

--

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter; Please review and let me know! I welcome all feedback! And if you don't have a account, leave me a review with your E-mail and I'll respond.

Hugs!

**Next Time**

"I know. I felt it too, twice." Serena said, watching as her husband raised his eyebrow.

"Twice?" Seiya questioned.

"Yes, each time he kissed my hand. I felt the presence of a powerful shine from him. What do you think it means?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Powerful star seeds in regular humans are possible. Or, it's possible that he's more than what he seems. However, I do not sense any evil intentions within him." Seiya said looking at his hand once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter everyone, I think I managed to update somewhat faster than the last time. I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and for some of my faithful reviewers who I didn't hear from, I want to let you know I miss your feedback! I value my reader's input so much; it helps give me the inspiration to keep on writing this story.

Also, I want to say thank you, and I am very flattered by everyone who added this story to their alerts and favorite's list.

-I do not own SM-because if I did, Seiya and Serena totally would have ended up together!!

**The lobby of Serena and Seiya's apartment building**

Serena laughed as she sipped her tea and smiled at the person across from her. "I am sorry I almost screamed when you called to me earlier. I was just so shocked to see the famous former singer, Scott Hiro talking to me."

Scott laughed, his perfect white teeth gleaming in the afternoon sun. "You are married to the most popular young man in Japan and you think talking to me is a big deal?"

"Ehh, you mean Seiya?" She waved her hand. "He's just Seiya."

Scott shook his head, his short spiky red hair brought out his turquoise eyes. "I guess to the woman who loves him, a man is not what he does; he merely is who he is."

Serena smiled. "Something like that. I love Seiya, not his career."

Scott nodded. "Well, that's why I am here."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "You want to love Seiya too?"

Scott laughed again. "Not exactly, I am here about his career."

"Well, then you are definitely talking to the wrong Kou." Serena said taking another sip of her tea.

"No, actually, I am talking to the right one." Scott said smiling over his own blue and gold tea cup. "Serena, I know why Seiya fired Nathan, which is why I am here."

"To plead Nathan's case?" Serena said cautiously.

"No, I'm here to ask Seiya for a job, I would like to manage him, but first, I would like your permission to ask him for the job." Scott said seriously.

Serena shook her head. "Scott, I assure you; I have no say over Seiya's business decisions."

Scott smiled and leaned across the coffee table separating them. "Actually, I think you have everything to do with every decision Seiya makes, just as I am sure he is at the core of any decision you make."

Serena set her tea cup down. "He is."

Scott nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I want to manage him; I feel that it is important for people to hear Seiya's voice, his songs, and the messages they carry."

Serena nodded. "I agree. When he sings, I feel so warm, as if his voice was carrying the sunlight within it."

Scott smiled, his green-blue eyes twinkling. "Yes, I don't believe I could have put it better myself."

"So, why are you talking to me, why not plead your qualifications directly to my husband?" Serena said reaching for one of the biscuits the staff of the complex had laid on the table.

"Because, as I said I would like your permission, more so your blessing. As his manager, I will be a part of both of your lives and your child's life. I understand why Seiya fired Nathan, and I promise you as Seiya's manager, your marriage and your children will always come first when I am managing his career." Scott bowed his head slightly at Serena as he finished speaking.

Serena smiled. "I thought you'd be cockier somehow."

Scott laughed. "I assure you, I'm quite arrogant, but never with you, Serena. You will always have my utmost respect."

"Well, Scott, I don't know why, but I trust you. And, yes, you have my blessing." Serena said smiling.

Scott reached across and took her hand. "Thank you." He said raising it to his lips.

"What are you doing with my wife?" A cold voice said from behind them.

**Amara and Michelle's House**

Hotaru slammed through the house, causing Trista to get up from the couch. Michelle laid down her violin to come out to the living room. Amara, who had picked her up from school, shrugged at the other two. Hotaru plopped down on the recliner and stared out the window.

"Um, how was your first day of junior high school?" Trista asked gently.

"Junior high is horrible." Hotaru scowled crossing her arms.

Michelle looked at Amara with a questioning looking, Amara sighed. "She's been like this since she got in the car this afternoon."

Trista knelt in front of the dark haired little girl. "Sweetheart, did the auditions for the festival play next weekend not go well?"

Hotaru looked at Trista her eyes watering. "Oh, momma, it was awful. Everyone was so mean to me."

Trista looked at the other two women alarmed as she folded Hotaru into a big hug. Michelle leaned back into Amara's arms saddened by how upset the girl they all considered their daughter seemed to be; Amara quietly whispered into Michelle's ear. "She could really use a friend like Rini right now."

Michelle nodded. "Maybe we should take her by to see Serena tonight. Being around Serena always cheers her up."

Amara tightened the arm she had around Michelle. "Hmm, being near our princess has that effect on all of us. I'll call her after dinner."

Michelle pulled away and smiled at the short sandy hair woman. "Then, I'll start cooking."

Amara grinned as she watched her best friend and lover walk towards the kitchen. "You want some help?"

Michelle turned around and gave her a coy smile. "Sure, if you want to help me spice it up."

Amara shook her head, blushing slightly as she followed Michelle into the kitchen.

Trista was still hugging Hotaru. "My sweet girl, it's tough being a teenager, but it will get better, I promise."

Hotaru just sniffled and choked back a sob.

**Raye's temple**

Raye whisked around the temple with her broom, singing to herself. She couldn't wait for the girls to show up, so they could discuss their day. She knew Serena would not make it, which made her sad, but Molly had told her when she called that Serena was really tired after school. Raye sighed worried about the toll the stress of this new enemy was having on her best friend and her baby.

"Now, such a beautiful face should not be frowning." A husky male voice said from the temple entrance way.

"Chad!" Raye exclaimed, as she dropped her broom and ran over to him.

He smiled as he scooped her up into his arms. "You snuck out on me at the end of the day?"

Raye chuckled and nestled her head into his chest. "Well, I figured if I waited for the fan club to subside it would be bedtime."

He stroked her long black hair. "Raye, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him her eyes clouded with confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"For not being able to walk you home today, for us constantly being surrounded by people when we try to have some alone time." Chad said as he tilted her chin up so he could look in her eyes.

Raye smiled. "Oh you stupid boy, we're alone now that's all that counts." She stood up on tip toe and kissed him.

"Raye." He murmured as they broke apart.

"Hmm?" She questioned softly as she laid her head against his chest.

"This, the two of us, it's the best feeling there is." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

Raye smiled enjoying just being with the boy, who had found a way into her heart.

**Serena and Seiya's Apartment**

Seiya mentally gave Scott permission for Scott to follow him and Serena into the apartment. Serena showed Scott into the living room. "Don't mind him, Scott. He apparently had a bad time at practice today."

"Practice?" Scott asked.

"American football." Seiya said bluntly, still disgruntled at finding Scott kissing his wife's hand. Seiya plopped down on the couch opposite Scott. "So, Scott, why are you here?"

"To ask you for a job." Scott said staring intently at the young man across from him.

"A job?" Seiya said his eyes narrowing at Scott.

"Yes, I would like to take over as your manager." Scott said simply.

Serena came bounding into the living room with a tray of cookies and tea. "Here you go guys." She turned to leave.

"Serena, please stay. I'm not sure why Nathan never wanted you present at his meetings with Seiya, but I personally value your input, so please stay." Scott said smiling at Serena.

Serena smiled and sat down next to Seiya, who put his arm around her. Seiya chuckled. "Alright Scott well played."

Scott raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Seiya smiled. "Nathan was fired because of his lack of respect for how important my family is to me; you have decided to take the approach of making my wife part of my job. A very good move on your part."

Scott smiled as Serena looked back and forth between the two of them. "You are not wrong Seiya, but it is not a move; I will keep my word to Serena to always put your family first when making decisions."

Seiya looked hard at the older man in front of him. Scott was a music legend, but several years ago he had walked away from singing and turned to the business side of the music industry, shocking everyone that he gave up his music career in his prime; Seiya was fairly certain Scott was only in his mid-twenties. He was reputed to be a genius and overall a good guy and Seiya could see that Serena like him, so he turned to his wife. "What do you think?"

"I think Scott deserves a chance as your manager." Serena said looking up at Seiya, her eyes sincere.

Seiya turned to Scott. "Okay. You're hired." Seiya reached across and when the two shook hands Seiya felt a strange sensation, similar to what he felt the first time he and Amara had shaken hands in Michelle's dressing room last year, but Seiya felt no threat coming from Scott.

Scott rose to his feet. "Well, I will call you tomorrow Seiya and we can set up a time for the three of us to meet and plan a work schedule that fits everyone's schedule."

Serena smiled. "I'll show you out, Scott."

He nodded and followed her to the door, at the door, he took her hand. "Serena, take care of yourself; you are the inspiration to that young man. The music he sings comes from his heart, from you." He kissed her hand and went through the door leaving Serena standing there slightly stunned by the emotion she had heard behind his words.

She turned and went back into the living room, where Seiya was still staring at his hand. Serena watched him as he twisted his hand around, examining it as if looking for something. Serena walked towards him, concerned. "Seiya?"

He stopped looking at his hand and turned his eyes towards his wife. "I felt something just now, when I shook Scott's hand."

"I know. I felt it too, twice." Serena said, watching as her husband raised his eyebrow.

"Twice?" Seiya questioned.

"Yes, each time he kissed my hand. I felt the presence of a powerful inner force. What do you think it means?" Serena asked.

"I don't know. Powerful star seeds in regular humans are possible. Or, it's possible that he's more than what he seems. However, I do not sense any evil intentions within him." Seiya said looking at his hand once again.

Serena nodded. "Seiya, I think Scott is a good man. I do not know why he gives off this feeling, but I do not feel that we have anything to fear from him."

"No, I agree, but if he doesn't keep his lips off my wife's hands, he will be the one afraid of me." Seiya said playfully, reaching for Serena and pulling her to him.

She shook her head at him. "Don't be silly; he was just being sweet. There was nothing romantic in his gestures."

Seiya put a finger under her chin and tilted her face up to him. "I know, but this tease I'm married to left me thinking about kisses all during practice today, so when I came home and saw some other guy planting one on her hand, I couldn't help but be infuriated."

"Oh, shut up. You know you're the only one who's really allowed to kiss me." Serena said rolling her eyes at him.

He laughed and leaned in and kissed her, after the embrace broke he pulled her closer. "I love you."

Serena smiled, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I love you too, but it's still your turn to cook dinner."

Seiya laughed and pulled away, chuckling as he walked to the kitchen. "Yep, that's my girl always thinking with her stomach."

Serena patted her round belly. "Both of us are thinking with our bellies right now." She followed him into the kitchen, and took a seat at the breakfast table, so she could watch him while he prepared their dinner. "So how was practice?"

He shrugged as he grabbed some pans from the kitchen cabinets. "It actually went better than I thought, but then again, I've been training a lot lately with the scouts, so I'm in the best physical shape I've ever been in. Are we going to Sammy's game this Saturday?"

Serena nodded. "Yeah, we have your scrimmage Friday, after school, and then Sammy's game is Saturday at one, I think."

Seiya paused as he was pulling some items from the pantry to stick his head back out and say. "Are you going to be okay with this busy schedule? You were very tired this afternoon, by the end of the school day."

Serena waved her hand dismissing his concern. "Yes, yes, but that's because it was the first day, and I was so nervous and on edge about going to school pregnant and everything."

Seiya walked out with the ingredients he had been looking for and sat them on the counter. He looked at his wife, appraising her for a moment. "Don't push yourself, Dumpling; it wasn't too long ago you were in the hospital, and I thought I was going to lose my wife and daughter."

Serena was about to argue with him for being overprotective, but when she saw the genuine concern and love evident on his face, she felt herself soften. "Seiya, don't worry. I'm taking care of myself, and if I feel too tired, I promise I will tell you."

He nodded and went back to preparing dinner, and when the phone rang, he reached over and grabbed it. "Hello." He paused as the person, responded then he replied "Yes, she's here, Trista." He walked over and handed Serena the phone.

"Hi Trista." Serena said into the phone. "Of, course the four of you can come over. We're getting dinner around now, so how about around eight?" Serena paused again, listening. "Okay, see you then."

"What's up?" Seiya asked popping the dish he had prepared into the oven.

"Hotaru had a bad day at school, so Trista wants to bring her over; Amara and Michelle are coming as well." Serena replied.

Seiya nodded and poured two glasses of lemonade; he sat one in front of her. "Well, as long as they don't keep my tired wife up too late. After all, school has started and I know she has homework tonight."

Serena laughed and got up from the table, "Well, since it's going to be a little while till dinner is ready, how about I grab our history books and we do our reading now, while we wait?" When Seiya nodded, she got up and went into the living room where their books were sitting. She grabbed them and set them on the table; she smiled at her husband as he sat down across from her and opened his book. The two read in silence for about twenty minutes, when the timer went off. Seiya, who had finished reading several minutes ago, rose to go get the dish out of the oven. Serena finished reading while he set plates on the table and put her book on the empty seat next to her. "So, what did you think about the reading?"

Seiya shrugged as he dished out a serving on to her plate, then chuckled when she raised her eyebrow at the single portion and put another scoop on her plate. "I think that when you read history you have to very aware that every text is written from a biased standpoint."

Serena shook her head in agreement. "Still, I find history fascinating. I wish I knew more of the solar system's history."

The two continued to discuss their reading throughout dinner. Serena helped Seiya clear off the table and do the dishes. She had just finished drying the last cup, when the doorbell sounded. Seiya took the cup from her and nodded, so Serena went to the door to let her friends into the apartment. She smiled warmly at the sight of her four friends and motioned for them to come in to the apartment. The five of them made their way to the living room and took a seat. Seiya brought in a tray of tea and set it on the center coffee table.

Amara scoffed. "Didn't know that busboy was one of your better traits, Seiya?" Amara yelped when Michelle poked her side.

"Be nice." Michelle scolded.

Seiya laughed and winked at Michelle. "Come on now Michelle, you would be worried Amara had taken ill if she and I started to be pleasant around one another." He turned to Serena, who patted the seat next to her. He shook his head. "I think I'm going to go back to the office and work on some music and leave you five ladies alone for some girl time."

Serena smiled. "Well you'd better write some big hit about what a beautiful wonderful wife you have."

Seiya chuckled and went down the hall, shutting the office door behind him. Trista smiled at the shining look of happiness Serena had plastered on her face. "If you became any happier princess, you may burst apart."

Serena nodded. "It feels that way most of the time. But, enough about me, Hotaru, tell me about your first day of junior high."

Hotaru sunk down into her seat. "Well, it was okay."

Amara, Michelle, and Trista exchanged knowing looks: Hotaru was trying to make things sound better than they were for Serena's benefit. However, Serena was not fooled. "Just okay. Hmmm, must have been pretty bad if it was only okay." Serena said smiling gently at the younger girl.

Hotaru sighed. "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"What happened?" Serena questioned, after taking a sip of her tea. She noticed the other women's ears perking up, so she knew Hotaru had not explained her funk to any of them.

"Well, I don't have any friends really and a few of the kids made fun of me. But that wasn't what made it bad." Hotaru said her eyes brimming with tears. She wanted to say what made it bad was Sammy being mean to her, when she thought they may actually be friends, but she couldn't tell Serena that her younger brother was part of the problem, so she told a half truth. "Well, there was an audition for a program the drama club is putting on, so I thought I would try out, but I didn't get the part."

"Hotaru, I had no idea you wanted to act." Serena exclaimed.

"I don't, not really. I just thought it sounded like fun and would be a good way to meet people." Hotaru shrugged, "Come out of my shell, like Amara and Michelle are always talking about."

Amara smiled over her tea cup. "Well, it was a good idea. I'm sorry it did not work out the way you wanted my little one."

Michelle appraised the younger girl with loving eyes. "You may not have gotten this part, but there will be other plays or other activities you could participate in to meet people."

Hotaru shrugged again. "I guess."

Serena shook her head. "People can be cruel, Hotaru. All day, I had people staring at me and whispering, but I found out that not all of them were doing it to be malicious. You may find that the people being mean to you are just doing it because they are jealous."

"Jealous?" Hotaru questioned, trying to imagine the perfectly designed Alice being jealous of her for any reason.

"Yes, jealous of how smart, sweet, and pretty you are." Serena said smiling a big beaming smile at Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at the incredible warmth and love her princess was radiating at her, and she felt her spirits lift. "Thank you, Serena for saying such nice things."

Serena winked at her. "You don't have to thank me for saying the truth."

The five visited for another hour, before the four outer scouts excused themselves for the night. Serena showed them out, and then she returned to the living room and cleaned up the tea set. She sat the dirty dishes next to the sink and yawned. She was getting very tired, so she walked down the hall to the office. She could hear Seiya crooning inside, which caused her to smile. She loved the sound of his voice when he was singing. Scott was right; Seiya was meant to sing his messages to this world.

"Dumpling, are you going to stand out there eavesdropping or come in?" Seiya asked.

She laughed and opened the door to see Luna and Artemis sprawled on the futon in the living room, both contently listening to Seiya. "Hey, I didn't know you two were home."

Luna yawned and stretched her paws out in front of her. "We actually snuck in a little while ago, through the window."

"How come?" Serena questioned.

"They thought they would steal some alone time, but alas, I had already laid claim on the office." Seiya said chuckling at the two felines.

Artemis wrinkled his nose. "Yes, well we were surprised to find Seiya in our cozy little corner of the apartment, but his music sounded so nice, we didn't complain."

Seiya smiled at the white cat, and Serena responded. "Well, how about I steal my husband out of your cozy corner for bed for the night?"

Seiya laughed and set his guitar aside. "Okay, I'm coming. I wouldn't want my wife to miss one minute of sleep and be a cranky princess in the morning."

Luna snorted. "She's always a cranky princess in the morning." Artemis and Seiya both chuckled when Serena stuck her tongue out at the black cat.

Seiya partially closed the door to the office as he followed Serena out to their bedroom. He grabbed pajamas out of his dresser drawer and went to the bathroom, Serena's voice stopped him. "Seiya, I'm happy."

He turned and looked into her big, blue eyes and a slow smile crept across his face because that brilliant shine that belonged to her eyes was there, glowing at him. "I know you are, but I believe I am happier."

"Are not." Serena shot back, grinning at the upcoming argument, which she knew would end in a kiss.

**Across Town**

General Kulno growled at the four young people in front of him. "Can't you stop your worthless chatter and focus. Rosemary, come forward." General Kulno appraised the pretty young girl, with short cropped pink hair. "Rosemary, since Thyme has failed miserably at eliminating the princess of the moon, you are now assigned with the task." He glanced up at the other three who sighed; he waved his hand and they disappeared.

Rosemary smiled, her smile surrounded by a bright shade of pink lipstick which matched her hair, making her teeth shine with an eerie brightness. "Don't worry, General. I will soon bring an end to this Moon Princess's life, and I'll personally hand you this crystal you seek."

The General grunted. "Don't forget Rosemary, it is our Lord who seeks the crystal, failing to obtain it, is failing him. His wrath will be worse than anything you can imagine."

Rosemary's cheery smile slipped as fear crept into the corner of her eyes at the thought of their Lord's anger directed towards her. She stuttered slightly as she began to respond. "I, uh, I know that, which is why, I won't fail." Rosemary managed a weak smile before disappearing.

General Kulno starred at the empty room for a second before turning his attention to the window, where the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. He felt the evil presence of his lord, so he dropped down on his knees. "My Lord Malice, I am honored and humbled by your presence. How may I serve you?"

The green eyes glowing in the darkness let out a cackle. "General Kulno, my most faithful servant, rise."

General Kulno rose to his feet, but he kept his head bowed respectfully to his dark master. "How does your recovery go my lord?"

Malice's voice was harsh. "It is slow and frustrating. My escape from the infinite chasm that Helios, Theia, and Serenity banished me too so many lifetimes ago caused most of my life essence to dissipate; however, I feel it slowly returning."

General Kulno spoke softly. "My lord, of course. Rosemary goes to seek the Silver Crystal for you; its incredible power should help to immediately restore your powers and you then can control this world."

Malice chuckled evilly from the shadows he hid among. "You are too short sighted, General. With the power of the crystal bestowed to the heir of the Moon Kingdom, I can rule the universe."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the latest chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

**Next Time:**

Luna paced back and forth, muttering to herself. Finally Artemis cleared his throat, and she stopped. "I'm sorry, but this news is disturbing."

Artemis nodded. "I agree, but we still don't know if these attacks are in any way related to Malice and his minions."

Raye shook her head. "No, Artemis, I think it is just wishful thinking at this point to believe that these attacks, on Crossroad Junior High and Crossroads High students, are not related to the threat against Serena."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I truly love your reviews and try to respond to them as quickly as I can. Thanks must also be given to those of you who added me or this story to your alerts/favs lists.

Also, I want to take a moment for some special thanks and to direct everyone's attention to a very talented artist, Maseiya who has decided she wants to draw this story in manga format. She has an account here on under that pen name, but you can also find her deviant art gallery by going to google and typing in Maseiya. Please check out the two incredible pieces she's sketched thus far for The Heart of Cosmos and leave her some nice comments to encourage her because I find her work to be inspiring.

The second special thanks has to go to my best friend, Stef; she is the reason I started posting on and she patiently listens to all of my story ideas for all of my writing. This story is something special to the two of us, and I promised her this story would never end until we are old, gray and senile. So, my dear readers, do not worry if I do not update for a week or even two; this is truly the never-ending story, and eventually the update will come.

Hugs to each and every one of you, enjoy the latest chapter.

-I do not own SM-

**Bashinto Music Studios two weeks later**

"You are both doing fantastic." Scott said into a microphone in the control room, as he watched Michelle and Seiya practicing a duet they would be playing together at Seiya's first concert as a solo artist. Scott and Seiya had been brain storming at Seiya's apartment a couple nights ago, and Serena had wistfully said she wished she could see him play with Michelle since she had missed the Three Lights concert with Michelle last year. Scott had said it was a brilliant idea, which had caused Serena to blush.

Michelle and Seiya finished the song set they were working on, and Seiya turned to Michelle, who was opening a bottle of water. "Thanks, Michelle, I really appreciate you agreeing to perform with me."

Michelle chuckled. "No problem. It is actually a good career move for me as well."

Seiya smiled. "I bet Amara disagreed."

Michelle smiled in return as she finished swallowing the sip of water she had just taken. "Yes, I would say that disagree is putting it mildly."

Scott opened the door and walked in with a big smile on his handsome face. "This is great you two. You're doing really good work. The song is going to be a huge hit. I think by the time the concert rolls around here in two weeks that you'll have it perfected.

Michelle nodded. "Well let's go through it one more time Seiya before we call it a night."

Seiya glanced at the watch Serena had given him for his birthday this past summer. "Yeah, it's getting late. Serena should almost be done with her study group with Taiki and Amy. And, I told her we'd work on our history homework together before calling it a night."

Scott nodded. "Alright then, let's get started. Give me a minute to get everything set up in the booth." He went out the door, closing it behind him. They saw him come into the booth and take a seat, putting on ear phones. He spoke into the microphone. "Okay from the top, one last time."

The two started to play their instruments and finally Seiya started to sing. Scott hummed along in the booth, impressed by the two musicians he was monitoring, when the door to the recording booth opened and Trista walked in, Scott turned and appraised the tall dark haired woman, with an annoyed look. "Look lady, groupies aren't allowed in the recording studio."

Trista, insulted by his insinuation became indignant. "Excuse me, but do I look like a groupie?"

Scott ran a hand through his red hair and looked her over from head to toe, taking his time. "No, but you do look good."

Trista snorted, disgusted. "I'm here to see Michelle."

Scott smiled enjoying her annoyance. "Yeah, well she's busy. You'll have to wait in the lobby downstairs."

"What?" Trista exclaimed. "I live with her, I'm not some fan."

Scott's smile grew at the edges. "Oh, so you're not a fan of your roommates? She'll be crushed when I tell her."

Trista crossed her arms and glared at him. "Look, I don't know what makes an arrogant jerk like you think you can talk to me this way, but I do not appreciate it. I never said I was not a fan of Michelle's music. She's brilliant." Trista paused to flick a glance at her roommate, who was furiously playing her violin. She turned around to continue her tirade at Scott, but he had placed his headphones back on, Trista harrumphed. She saw a chair in the back of the studio so she sat down in it and glared at the back of Scott's head. She watched him work; his hands flying over the control board, adjusting various controls.

Scott could tell the woman was watching him, shooting daggers at his back was a more accurate description. He knew he had been rude, but he hated to have his studio invaded. He had even asked Seiya not to bring Serena, who had wanted to come. Family and friends were just a distraction, which caused an hour studio recording to turn into a three hour recording. He turned and smiled at the pretty green haired girl, which caused her to turn up her nose at him. He chuckled, enjoying seeing her red eyes spark with annoyance.

Michelle and Seiya finished the song and came into the recording booth. Michelle smiled as Trista rose to her feet. "What brings my roommate here?"

"Hey Trista." Seiya said, waving before he turned to look at Scott. "Well, what did you think?"

"I think she's pretty hot, but doesn't have much of a personality." Scott said yawning and leaning back in his chair.

"What?!" Trista exclaimed furious.

Michelle giggled and covered her mouth, while Seiya slapped his hand to his head and said. "I meant the song."

"Oh, it sounds great. We'll keep practicing it every other day up until the concert." Scott said smiling at Michelle and Seiya.

Trista's hands were clenched in fists at her side. "Is that all you have to say?"

Scott looked at her confused. "Yeah, is there something else I should say to them?"

"No, I meant, you owe me an apology." Trista said her shoulders quivering from restraining herself from slapping him.

Scott made things worse by smiling at her and shrugging his shoulders. "Apologize, what for? A guy can't apologize for calling it like he sees it."

"Well then you must be blind." Trista sputtered.

Scott got up from his chair and walked the few steps separating him and Trista. Even though Trista was tall for a woman, Scott towered over her by at least six inches; he looked down at her and made sure to plaster the most annoying smirk he could muster on his face. "No, I doubt it. I just had my yearly vision check up. Besides, I told you that you looked good; too bad the personality isn't there to match the body." Trista reached up to slap him, but he caught her wrist stopping her in mid swing. "Temper Temper, Miss, I didn't catch you last name."

"Meioh." Trista said through clenched teeth, her red eyes flashing dangerously, as she shook her wrist free of his grip. She turned to Michelle. "Are you ready to go? I don't want to be around this jerk for another minute."

Michelle nodded, not sure whether to be amused by the effect Scott was having on Trista or to join her friend in her outrage at his arrogant behavior. She followed Trista as she headed out the exit. "Hang on, Trista, I'm coming. See you two on Thursday."

Scott nodded. "Bye Michelle. Good bye Miss Meioh. I hope you have a nice evening."

Trista did not respond; instead she stuck her nose up and continued to walk out. Seiya turned to Scott. "Scott, be nice. Those two are my wife and I's good friends."

Scott shrugged. "Sorry. You headed home?"

Seiya nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late, and I'm hungry."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow after your practice for the next song on your album."

"Okay. But, remember, I'm not working Friday night because I have a game, and then I'm going to take Serena out to see a new movie that's being released after the game." Seiya said yawning as he grabbed his backpack. "Good night, Scott."

"Night, Seiya." Scott said, as he sat back down at the control box. He heard the door shutting behind Seiya, so he grabbed the headphones and put them back on, as he listened to the beautiful sound of Michelle and Seiya's recording, he kept seeing Trista's angry red eyes flashing in his mind, and he felt his lips forming a smile.

**Across Town-Raye's Temple**

Luna paced back and forth, muttering to herself. Finally Artemis cleared his throat, and she stopped and softly growled. "I'm sorry, but this news is disturbing."

Artemis nodded. "I agree, but we still don't know if these attacks are in any way related to Malice and his minions."

Raye shook her head. "No, Artemis, I think it is just wishful thinking at this point to believe that these attacks, on Crossroad Junior High and Crossroads High students, are not related to the threat against Serena."

Lita sighed and plopped down on one of the pillow seats surrounding the table in Raye's room. "They say the five students that have been attacked were delirious, babbling incoherently."

Molly, who was scanning the newspaper, looked up at her friends. "This has got to stop; according to the paper, the attacks are becoming more severe in nature."

Amy entered Raye's room. "Hey guys, sorry, I'm late. What's going on?"

"Where's Serena?" Raye asked.

"She was exhausted; she could barely keep her eyes open towards the end of our study session, so I told her to go home and we would all talk to her tomorrow after school was over and she didn't have two tests looming." Amy said sitting down in the empty spot next to Lita.

Luna nodded. "That was a good decision. She is still physically adjusting to this new schedule of school, clubs, homework, and being over four months pregnant."

Molly's brow furrowed. "Yeah, there is no sense in worrying her about anything else until absolutely necessary."

Artemis nodded and walked over and nuzzled Molly. "I agree, Molly. So how do we find this new threat and destroy it?"

Amy pulled the paper from Molly and glanced through it. "The attacker has targeted junior high and high school students. We should have Hotaru keep her eyes out for any strange students at her junior high. Raye, they haven't attacked your school yet, but that doesn't mean they won't, so you keep your eyes open. And, the rest of us will watch Crossroads and Serena during the school hours."

Raye looked down at the table her expression very grave. "Perhaps, I should transfer to Crossroads, so I can watch over her during the day as well."

Lita shook her head. "Serena would never let you. She knows how much you love your school and friends there."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, she would be really mad, and besides, Seiya and Taiki are there also."

Raye's eyes flickered towards the doors that lead to the chamber with the ceremonial fireplace as Molly mentioned Seiya, an image of Prince Hyperion flashed in her mind. "Yes, that is a good point."

Amy strummed her fingers on the table. "I am more concerned about Hotaru being at school by herself."

Luna nodded. "Yes, I think I'll go talk to Trista about going to work as the school nurse at her school; they have an opening they have not been able to fill."

Artemis purred as Molly petted him. "That sounds like a good plan."

"Have any of you talked to Hotaru lately?" Luna asked.

They all shook their heads, and Lita responded. "No, but I did talk to Amara yesterday, when I stopped by to drop off a recipe Michelle had wanted. She said that Hotaru is still really unhappy at school; I guess there is a group of kids that pick on her constantly."

Raye sighed. "It's a shame that Rini isn't here to be with her."

Molly looked confused. "Rini? You mean the baby Serena is carrying."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, Raye how about some tea while we tell Molly all about Rini?"

Raye smiled. "Sounds like a plan, Lita do you want to help me get it ready?"

"Sure." The two girls rose and walked out of the room.

Luna got up and walked outside and looked up at the moon. "I have a bad feeling about this new enemy."

Artemis moved to her side. "I know, me too. But, who ever this threat is, what ever their plan, we will overcome them and protect our princess."

Luna nodded and leaned against Artemis, both of them staring up at the moon, enjoying its gentle glow.

**Seiya & Serena's Apartment**

"Serena, I'm home." Seiya called as he closed the door and made his way into the kitchen, where Serena was sitting at the small table with her history book open. Seiya chuckled. "Now there's a sight I never would have believed I'd see a few months ago."

Serena looked up and stuck out her tongue at him. "How was your practice with Michelle?"

Seiya sat his backpack down and slid into a chair. "It went really well; she's a very talented musician."

"You didn't try to help her change again did you?" Serena asked teasingly.

Seiya blushed. "Serena!"

She laughed and got to her feet. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. Did you already eat?" Seiya asked as his stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry. I couldn't wait; I was starving about an hour ago, but I made a plate up for you. I'll just pop it in the microwave." She said as she reached into the refrigerator.

Seiya watched his wife as she moved around their kitchen; her long blond hair flowing behind her as she prepared his dinner. She turned and smiled at him; her blue eyes sparkling. He cleared his throat, which had somehow become constricted with emotion. "So, you should have seen Scott and Trista."

"Oh?" Serena said as she walked over and set a glass of milk down in front of him. "What happened?"

"Let's just say when the two of them were arguing the whole room was alive with electricity." Seiya said as he reached for the glass.

Serena chuckled as she walked over to retrieve her husband's dinner from the microwave. "Well, perhaps those two will start to date. It would be nice for Trista to find someone special. She served too much time as guardian of the gate of time and was alone that whole time. It is never good for anyone to be alone."

Seiya nodded as Serena placed his dinner in front of him and took the seat across from him. "This looks good honey."

"Thanks." She responded as she reached for her notebook in her backpack.

"But, I wouldn't count on Trista wanting to date Scott. She was really mad." Seiya said after he finished a bite of his dinner.

"That bad?" Serena questioned as she highlighted some text in her history book.

"Yeah, Trista actually tried to slap him." Seiya replied.

"Well, they could still end up together; I mean after all there were many times I've wanted to smack you, and we ended up happily married to one another." Serena responded, glancing up to give him a smile, her eyes twinkling.

Seiya laughed. "Good point wife. However, your anger was all an act because you were trying to deny just how attracted to me you really were."

Serena rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe I actually married such an ego maniac."

Seiya grinned. "You love me, ego and all."

Serena laughed. "You know what they say: you can't help who you love."

Seiya laughed again. "Touché wife." He went back to eating his dinner and noticed that Serena was tapping her highlighter nervously against her book. He watched her for a few moments before asking. "What's bothering you wife?"

"These attacks that have been happening. When I went over to Taiki's today, I walked in on him and Amy discussing them, as soon as they realized I was there, they stopped talking." Serena said, her fist clenching with frustration at the memory.

Seiya settled back into his seat and closed his eyes; he and Taiki had just spoken about them at the end of the day before his football practice. "I think everyone is trying to spare you worry, but yes, I'm worried about them too. Actually, Taiki came up to me after school with his concerns. I asked him not to say anything to you until we knew more."

Serena slammed her fist down on the table. "Seiya, what have we said about keeping things from each other. If I'm in danger or if others are in danger because of me, I want to know."

Seiya lowered his head, not wanting to fight with her. "You're right. But, we haven't kept anything from you Serena. As far as I know, no one knows anything more than what the papers are reporting." Seiya picked up his fork and pushed the remaining food around his plate. "I'm sorry."

Serena lowered her head. "I am too. I should not have yelled at you. If I thought you were in danger, I can't say that I would tell you right away either. I guess we both can't help our natural reaction to want to protect one another."

They both glanced up at each other and smiled sheepishly; Seiya reached across and took her hand. "We will figure out what is going on; I promise."

Serena nodded and squeezed his hand. "I know. Now finish eating and help me with this history homework."

Seiya chuckled at his wife's commanding tone, but the mention of the recent attack on teenagers in their neighborhood had him very unsettled; he watched as Serena rubbed her stomach affectionately as she highlighted some words in her textbook. He clenched his fist tightly around his fork; they had to figure out who this threat was, Serena was too vulnerable in her current condition to be caught by a surprise attack.

**A few hours later, across town, outside of Han Research Laboratories**

Molly nervously waited outside of the large, seven story building for Melvin to emerge. She felt so nervous; he had been so upset with her lately. She wasn't sure if he would be happy to see her or not. She saw him emerge through the revolving door, and she started towards him. "Melvin."

He turned and saw her and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Oh, hey Molly." He waited till she was beside him and then started to walk down the street before asking. "So, why are you here?"

She nervously replied. "Well, you've been so upset with me lately that I thought I would come and see you so we could spend some time together. I was hoping maybe once you were done working at your internship tonight that we could get a milkshake."

He turned and looked at her and sighed. "Molly, I just don't understand what's happened to us. We used to do everything together and share everything with each other and now there is this huge distance between us. You are always busy, and when I asked you about what you're doing, you are just vague."

Molly hung her head, stung by the truth in his words. "I know, but I'm not blowing you off. Melvin, I love you; you should know that. We've been dating each other now for over two years."

"Perhaps that is part of the problem. You're tired of me, but because you do care for me, you don't want to hurt me by breaking up with me."

Molly shook her head. "No, Melvin that is not it at all."

Melvin shrugged. "Look at Serena and Darien, they were together for over two years and now, she's married to another man, who obviously she is happier with than she ever was with Darien. Maybe I should be the one to break up with you and set you free like Darien did with Serena."

Molly started to cry. "Melvin, stop. You're being ridiculous. I don't want anyone else but you."

Melvin stopped walking and turned to her. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Molly, I'm sorry, don't cry."

She threw her arms around him. "Melvin, don't you understand, I love you. You are the only guy I want at my side, now and always."

He stroked her hair. "Okay, no more talk of breaking up."

She looked up and smiled. "That's right, no more, ever."

They held hands and walked down the street on their way to the arcade for a milkshake. They were both caught up in the moment that neither of them noticed the two people emerge from the shadows of a nearby alley.

"Yes, Rosemary, that is the scout that was with the Moon Princess that day in the park when Thyme obtained the princess's hair." General Kulno confirmed.

Rosemary nodded. "Well then, leave it to me. I will find a way to use her to find the Princess and her Crystal."

General Kulno growled. "Well it is about time; you have wasted two weeks with no results." He vanished into the darkness, and Rosemary stuck out her tongue at him.

She glanced down the street, where Molly and Melvin had disappeared. "Yes, this Molly will be most helpful and perhaps so will that cute boyfriend of hers." With a wave of her hand, Rosemary disappeared, leaving a nearby alley cat to meow in confusion.

--

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review!! And, don't forget to check out Maseiya's gallery.

Hugs!

**Next Time: **

"…Sage, what brings you here, since we can't talk you into eating with us." Mina said as she leaned against the kitchen's breakfast bar.

"Well, I think I have some good news." Sage said smiling at both of them, when they raised their eyebrows, she continued. "I think I've located a Starlight."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **First, thanks need to be handed out to all of the wonderful reviews I received for the last chapter; hugs to all of you!! And for my regulars who didn't review, I missed you!!

I hope you enjoy this chappie.

-I do not own SM-

**Crossroads High School-the Next Day**

Molly and Melvin walked into homeroom together, smiling and joking. Serena turned to Seiya. "It looks like things are going better for the two of them."

He nodded. "Hey you two, you seem awful cheerful this morning."

Molly and Melvin both smiled, and Melvin said. "Yeah, well it is Wednesday after all, so it means we are half way through the week."

Serena raised an eyebrow at Molly. "Oh, and what happens when the week is over?"

Molly giggled. "Melvin is taking me the theater to see a play Friday night, after he gets done with his internship."

Serena smiled and turned to see Taiki and Amy entering the room, followed by Lita. "Hey guys, did you hear Melvin is taking Molly to the theater this weekend?"

"That's great." Lita exclaimed. "Sounds like a lot of fun."

Molly nodded. "I'm very excited."

Before anyone could say anything else, the teacher interrupted them by announcing the arrival of a new student. "Class this is Rose. She is new to crossroads, please make her feel welcomed."

Everyone looked to the front of the class to see a pretty girl with pink hair, smiling shyly back at them. She took a seat that was open behind Lita, who turned around an introduced herself. "Hi, Rose. I'm Lita."

"Nice to meet you. I was wondering does anyone have chemistry next period?" Rose asked sweetly.

"I do." Melvin said.

"Could you walk with me to class so that I do not get lost?" Rose asked batting her long eye lashes at him.

Melvin got a big smile. "Sure, that's not a problem."

Molly narrowed her eyes irritated at this girl who was flirting with her boyfriend. Molly cleared her throat and asked Rose. "So, Rose which school did you transfer from?"

Rose's eyes flashed with anger for only a second, but Molly saw it. Rose responded with a sweet voice that concealed her underlying anger. "Oh, no where special. My family is a military family so we travel quite a bit."

Melvin looked at her with sympathy. "That must be hard."

Rose let her eyes fill with sadness. "It is a little hard. I've never stayed one place long enough to make friends."

Serena, felt sorry for the girl. "Well, maybe all of us can be your friends."

Rose smiled at her. "That would be perfect." She then turned to Melvin and flashed him a big smile as well.

Molly crossed her arms; there was just something about this Rose she didn't like, but obviously she was alone with her dislike because all of her friends were being sucked in by her charm. The bell rang indicating it was time for first period. Molly's shoulders sunk as she watched Rose link her arm through Melvin's as they walked to chemistry together. Seiya patted her on the back. "Don't worry Molly; he's just being nice to her."

She sighed. "Yeah, I know, I guess."

Seiya smiled and lengthened his stride so that he could catch up with Serena. Molly glanced back at Rose and Melvin, who were laughing animatedly. She had a bad feeling about all of this and she just couldn't shake it.

**Crossroads Junior High**

Hotaru jammed her books in her locker in record time; she had tried to get in and out of her locker as quickly as possible the past two weeks since school started so that she didn't have to run into Sammy or Allison, who always seemed to be hanging around him. She had just finished pulling out a book, when a voice said. "Are you going to stay mad at me for forever?"

She sighed and stuck the book in her backpack. "I'm not mad at you, Sammy."

He leaned up against the lockers and looked down at her. "So you're avoiding me because?"

She looked up at him, her violet eyes stubborn. "You know the whole world does not revolve around you. I have just been busy with classes and what not."

Now, it was his turn to sigh. "Yeah sure. What can I do to make you believe I'm sorry?"

Hotaru was about to respond, when Allison came up behind Sammy and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey soccer star, did you hear that Kyle Avito is transferring here?"

Sammy pried her arms from him and said. "Yeah, I did. He should be here today. My coach asked me to show him around."

"Who's Kyle Avito?" Hotaru asked.

"Ugh, it doesn't surprise me that you don't know. But, he is the best soccer goalie in the junior high soccer class, in all of Japan; plus he is an awesome basketball player too." Allison said snottily to Hotaru.

Hotaru shrugged and turned and began to walk away, but she slammed into someone and started to fall backwards. Sammy went to reach for her to catch her, but he was too late, the other person had his arms around her stopping her fall. "Hey, are you okay?" The voice belonging to the arms said.

Hotaru looked up into the face of a remarkably good looking boy with incredible blue eyes and long blond hair that was pulled back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to run into you."

He laughed but didn't pull his arms away. "Believe me, it was my pleasure, you can run into me anytime."

Hotaru blushed. "I'm Hotaru."

"I'm Kyle." The handsome young boy said smiling down at her.

Sammy interrupted his voice cold. "Hi Kyle. Are you ready for me to show you to your homeroom?"

"Hey Tsukino. I guess; I'm in Miss Donnotto's homeroom." Kyle said, finally dropping his arms from Hotaru.

"Wow, you're only in seventh grade?" Hotaru said her eyes wide.

Kyle chuckled. "Yeah, why?"

Hotaru blushed again. "Well, it's just that when they were talking about you I thought you would be older, in ninth grade like Sammy."

Allison interjected herself into the conversation. "That's because you're stupid."

Kyle glared at Allison. "And you are not a very nice person." Allison gasped as Kyle looked down at Hotaru who was looking at the floor. "Are you in seventh grade too?"

Hotaru nodded. "Actually, I'm in your homeroom."

Kyle grinned. "Great, you can walk with me and show me the way." He turned to Sammy. "Don't worry about me, Hotaru will help me learn the ropes. See you at practice after school." Kyle reached down and took Hotaru's hand. "Ready?" She blushed and nodded.

As the two walked away, Sammy could hear Hotaru giggling at something Kyle had said and his fist clenched. "What the heck? She won't even talk to me and she's holding his hand and giggling."

Allison, who had been checking her makeup, glanced up. "Did you say something?"

"No. Let's get to class." Sammy said heading down the hall, with Allison trailing along behind. He glanced back the opposite way and could just barely see Kyle and Hotaru, who were still holding hands.

**Amara & Michelle's House**

Trista went to the door to answer the ringing doorbell. She opened the door and the smile on her face vanished. "What do you want?"

Scott smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Happy to see me, I take it."

"Hardly." Trista said glaring at him.

"I came to drop off some cds and sheet music Michelle had asked me to see if I could get for her." He said, brushing past Trista and into the foyer.

She exhaled slowly trying to calm the urge to hit him over the back of the head with a blunt object. "Do you always just barge into peoples' homes?"

"Sometimes." He said turning and giving her a dashing smile.

Trista groaned internally as she closed the door, why did all of the really good looking ones always have to be jerks. "Michelle isn't here." She said coolly.

His smile dropped. "Hmm, well that's unfortunate. Can I wait?"

Trista crossed her arms. "No."

"Why not?" He said taking a step towards Trista, who had made sure to leave about two meters between the two of them.

"Because she won't be back for a really long time." Trista said annoyed.

Scott took another step closer. "I see so you won't let me wait because you're afraid to be alone with me."

Trista took a step back and felt herself against the door, as Scott took another step towards her. She could smell his cologne as he closed the distance between them; it smelled intoxicating. She stammered. "I am not afraid to be alone with you. I just don't want to be anywhere near you."

Scott lowered his face till it was centimeters from hers. "I think you're lying, but that's okay, I don't need you to tell me that you're attracted to me. I can see it in your eyes."

Trista reached around for the door handle, and just as her hand found it, Scott's hand closed over hers and she felt her whole body tingle at the physical contact with him. "Get out." She said breathlessly.

He laughed. "Sure, if that's what you want." He stepped back and pulled a manila folder out of his jacket and set it on the table behind him. "Give this to Michelle, tell her I said I'll see her tomorrow night at the studio." He brushed by Trista, who was standing in the doorway. He was a few feet down the walk when he turned to her and smiled. "When you're ready to admit you like me Trista, get my number from Michelle and call me."

Trista narrowed her eyes and slammed the door; when she knew he could no longer see her, she started to quiver. "What an arrogant jerk, as if I could ever like someone like him." She said to an empty foyer.

**Kinmoku**

Yaten rubbed his temples as he laid down his text book. "Man, my head hurts. This science class is a killer."

Mina nodded in agreement. "I know; I'm just glad that I managed to pass the first series of tests we had last week."

Yaten yawned. "You want to go get some dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, honey. Just let me go splash some cold water on my face and freshen up." Mina said getting up from the table.

Yaten chuckled. "So, it'll be about another fifteen minutes until you are ready to go is what you're saying?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're lucky I love you; otherwise, I may have to kick your skinny butt."

Yaten laughed. "I'll be waiting right here."

Mina went into the bathroom, and Yaten debated re-reading his science assignment when the doorbell rang. He rose and smiled when he saw Sage on the other side. "Princess." He exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hi Yaten." She said smiling. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Mina is in the bathroom getting around; we were just about to go out for dinner, would you like to join us?" Yaten said stepping aside so Sage could enter.

"I can't. I promised Darien that I would make him my grandmother's Kookie recipe." Sage said smiling.

"What's Kookie?" Mina said entering the kitchen.

"It's similar to the lasagna you have on Earth." Sage said taking seat across from Yaten.

"I see, so Sage, what brings you here, since we can't talk you into eating with us." Mina said as she leaned against the kitchen's breakfast bar.

"Well, I think I have some good news." Sage said smiling at both of them, when they raised their eyebrows, she continued. "I think I've located a Starlight."

"A Starlight?" Mina said her eyes and mouth opening wide with amazement.

Sage nodded. "Yes, I felt her presence appear about two and a half weeks ago, but I didn't know who she was until today."

"Who is she?" Yaten asked.

Sage looked at Mina and smiled. "It's that girl you were with, walking out of school today; I saw you when I was on my way to the university to meet Darien."

"Thyme!?" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes, if that was her name." Sage said excitedly.

"How can you be sure it's her?" Yaten questioned.

"I just know; just as I knew so many years ago that you, Taiki, and Seiya were meant to be Starlights." Sage said smiling at the fond memory of the awakening of her former three Starlights.

"Well, I hope that doesn't mean that one day I'll turn into a boy." Mina said giggling.

Yaten rolled his eyes and Sage laughed. "No, Mina it doesn't. Your heart's path has already been dictated and so you know you are meant to be a woman and share your life with Yaten."

"Well, I guess if you change your mind about being a woman; you could always turn into a guy and I could turn back into a woman." Yaten teased.

Mina threw him a dirty look, but then smiled. "No, I am way too beautiful as a woman to turn into a man. You, however, are a gorgeous man, and not such a good looking woman." She said pointing a finger at Yaten, who grabbed her hand and pulled onto his lap.

He laughed. "Good point, besides I prefer being a guy; it means I get to be the dominant one."

Mina laughed. "Who knew I was engaged to a delusional man?"

The three of them all laughed, and then Sage said. "We can't tell Thyme just yet. I want her to get to know me first, so it has to be a secret at least for a while."

Yaten nodded. "Does Darien know?"

"Well, he will when I get a chance to tell him. He's been in classes all day at the university, so I'm going to tell him over dinner." Sage said, rising to her feet. "And speaking of which I need to go home and start the Kookie. We'll talk more about this tomorrow night. You two come over for dinner after your classes and homework; I'll make you some Earth food, Mina."

Mina laughed. "Sounds wonderful, but I have a feeling it isn't only for my benefit."

"No, quite true, my future husband enjoys it thoroughly." Sage said chuckling.

Mina and Yaten walked Sage to the door and said good bye, as soon as the door closed Yaten walked back to the bedroom. Mina followed him. "Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." He said plopping down on the bed.

"Uh huh. Well, if you don't tell me, I'm going to make you sleep on the couch." She said sitting down next to him.

He smiled at her. "I'm that obvious?"

"Just to me." She said reaching over and stroking his cheek.

"It just bothers me that I haven't discovered my power, so I can protect the princess, protect you if necessary." Yaten said sighing and lying back on the bed.

Mina lay down on her side next to him, and she smiled down at him. "Well, it just isn't time yet. On Earth, I didn't discover I was a scout until I was under distress, maybe that's what has to happen for you to find your next form."

Yaten reached a hand up and cupped her face. "I hope not because that would mean you would be in danger, and that is not something that I can stand to think about."

She leaned down and kissed him. "Don't worry, my love, I know when the time comes you'll protect me."

He smiled. "With my life." He pulled her down for another kiss.

"So, I'm still hungry let's go eat." Mina said jumping up.

Yaten sat up and looked at her. "You're excited by this news about Thyme aren't you?"

She nodded. "It makes sense that she is at Starlight. On Earth, my best friends were my fellow scouts."

Yaten stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Then, I'm happy because you are happy."

"Great, now let's go be happy with full stomachs." Mina said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of their apartment.

**Crossroads Junior High**

Hotaru smiled as the students filed past her; she could not believe that the day had been so wonderful. Kyle and she had all but two classes together because it turned out he was in all of the advanced honors classes with her. He was really nice and sweet, and he stood up for her several times throughout the day, which caused her to really begin to respect him. She felt her smile growing at the memory of him telling off a couple guys on his soccer team who had made fun of him for being with Hotaru, and then later when the same guys passed her, they said hi to her.

"Your face is going to burst if your smile gets any bigger." Sammy said tossing his books into his locker.

Hotaru glanced at him. "You sound like that is a bad thing."

He was silent for a minute. "It's not. It's just I haven't seen you like this before."

She shrugged. "That's because until today I never felt that way before while I was at school."

Sammy swallowed the lump in his throat. "So, what, um, caused you to be so, well chipper?"

Hotaru was about to answer, when another voice interjected. "Hey Tsukino, ready for practice?"

Sammy glanced up and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Kyle approaching. "Almost, I was just talking to Hotaru about something."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Oh, what is that?"

"It was a private conversation." Sammy said trying to control the sudden, unexplainable annoyance he felt at Kyle's interruption.

Hotaru laughed. "It's not really private." She turned and looked up at Kyle, who was standing beside her. "He was just asking me why I was so happy today."

A big grin broke out on Kyle's face. "And, what's the answer?"

Hotaru blushed. "Well, I was going to say it was because I made such a good friend today."

Now, Kyle blushed, and Sammy's fist and stomach clenched. Kyle took Hotaru's hand. "Want to walk me to the gym so I can get ready for practice?"

"Sure." Hotaru said, letting him lead her away.

Sammy stood there staring after the two of them once again, but then he decided not to give them the time alone and jogged to catch up with them. "So, Hotaru, have you been over to Serena and Seiya's lately?"

Hotaru turned surprised to see him at her side. "Uh, yeah. I was just there the other night."

"Who's Serena?" Kyle asked.

"She's my sister, older sister. She and Hotaru are good friends too." Sammy said.

"She's an amazing person." Hotaru said softly.

Sammy nodded. "Yeah, she is; she has no idea how she effects the people around her."

Hotaru looked up at him surprised, by the soft tone in Sammy's voice. "Yeah, she's clueless in that respect."

Sammy smiled down at her, but his smile faded when he saw her fingers were still intertwined with Kyle's. "Yeah. Well here we are. I'll see you later, Hotaru. Let's go, Kyle."

"I'll be there in just a minute." Kyle said, which caused Sammy to scowl and head for the boys' locker room entrance. He turned back to see Kyle take Hotaru's other hand in his and his stomach dropped when he heard Kyle say to her. "So, I was hoping that maybe if it's okay with your family, I'd come over and get some help catching up on history and science."

Hotaru nodded. "I'm sure they won't mind. I live in the Ratone Estates, last house on the left."

"Great. I'll see you after practice." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

Sammy pulled the door shut behind him, so Kyle and Hotaru didn't realize he had been eavesdropping. He walked down the hall to the locker room, unsure of why he felt this void in his chest and a burning anger in his stomach. He clenched his fist, why did it matter who she held hands with or let kiss her. She was just some stupid seventh grader; he could date any girl in the school, and that is just what he would do.

**Raye's Temple-After school**

"I can't believe you guys had a meeting and didn't tell me. When you said you were getting together last night, I thought it was just to hang out and gossip." Serena spat at her four friends and Luna, who were sitting on the floor and guiltily staring up at her. She sighed and ran a hand over her stomach, enjoying the feel of her daughter moving around inside her. "I know that you want to protect me, but I'm Sailor Moon and your princess; it is my responsibility to lead this team, so I need to be part of the decision making."

"Serena, you're four and a half months pregnant. You've already been attacked once, and you and Rini were both in danger. What were we supposed to do? Willingly put you in the line of fire again?" Raye questioned, rising to her feet; her voice rising as she stood.

"Raye, calm down." Amy said, rising to her feet as well. "Serena, you're right we were trying to protect you, but you can't be angry because you would have done the same thing if one of us were in your position."

Serena sighed again because she knew that Amy was right; she would do anything to protect her friends. She was already terribly worried that this newest threat would cause them harm. "I would do anything to protect you, but that is my responsibility."

Luna cleared her throat. "Serena, it is also the scouts responsibility to protect you, but I promise, we will include you on all meetings from now on."

Serena nodded and sat down; Raye and Amy sat back down as well. Serena glanced around the table. "So, does anyone have any ideas?"

Lita shook her head. "No, I asked Andy if he had heard any buzz about these attacks down at the arcade, and he said the only thing he heard was the kids that were attacked all seemed to be muttering nonsense, when they were first found."

"What kind of nonsense?" Luna questioned.

Lita shrugged. "I am not really sure, but Andy's impression was that these victims were convinced events happened that never happened."

"Could it be some kind of dream invasion again?" Molly asked, wide eyed.

"I don't think so." Amy said looking over the newspaper articles of the attacks that she had kept. "The paper says that a couple of the attacks happened in broad daylight, so they could not have been dreaming."

"We need to talk to one or more of the victims." Raye stated.

Luna nodded. "That's a good idea. Maybe we should split up the list and go in pairs to talk to the victims."

Everyone nodded in agreement to this plan and agreed to do it tomorrow after their school activities were complete.

--

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Next Time:**

Serena leaned over to her husband and whispered. "Did you get a bad feeling about what Molly just said?"

Seiya nodded. "A very bad feeling


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **I am sure everyone is rather angry at me for taking so long to update, and I don't blame you. I just ask for your patience and understanding; my job consumes my life now, and I have very little time to write.

I appreciate every review I received for the last chapter, hugs to you all.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-if I did, everyone knows that I would put Serena with Seiya…hehe!

**Juban Hospital-the next day**

Lita and Serena walked through the sterile white halls, while doctors and nurses bustled in and out of patient rooms. Serena turned to Lita. "I hope that Miss Juko likes brownies."

Lita smiled. "I'm sure she will; what girl in her teens doesn't like brownies."

"I just hope the doctor lets us give them to her." Serena said nervously. "Well, we're here." She said looking at the door in front of them.

Lita knocked on the door, "Hello?"

"Come in." A female voice said from within, and the two girls entered to see Mrs. Juko sitting by her daughter.

"Hi, we're here to visit and bring some brownies." Serena said sweetly, holding up the tray of brownies that Lita and Serena had made at their cooking club after school.

Mrs. Juko smiled. "You two are so nice, but you also look a little bit older than her, how do you know Fiona?"

"She attends Crossroads Junior High with my younger brother; they are actually in the same year." Serena said smiling sweetly.

Fiona's eyes fluttered open. "You're Sammy's older sister, right?"

Serena's smile widened. "Yes, that's right, I'm Sammy's older sister, Serena."

"I'm Lita, Serena's friend. We heard about what happened and wanted to stop by and bring you a treat." Lita said smiling down at the pale, little brunette.

Mrs. Juko rose to her feet. "Girls, if you wouldn't mind staying with Fiona for a little bit. I would like to go get a bite to eat." When Lita and Serena nodded, she exited the room.

Serena sat down next to Fiona, and she handed over the tray of brownies, with slight reluctance. Fiona noticed her reluctance and smiled "Do you want one?"

Serena blushed. "Yes, please." She took one and stuffed it in her mouth. "They are so good."

Fiona took one and nibbled at it. "Yum, it is good. Did you two make them?"

Lita nodded. "Yes, we're in the cooking club at high school. We had a meeting after school today, so we decided to make you something before we came to visit."

Fiona took another nibble and glanced at both of the girls. "Why are you here?"

Serena took a breath then blurted out. "We wanted to hear from you what happened to you when you were attacked."

Fiona finished the last bite of her brownie before speaking. "Morbid curiosity?"

Serena looked at Lita, before asking. "Morbid?"

Lita chuckled and turned to Fiona. "No, Fiona, we are curious, but not because we are morbid. We have heard that the victims are having trouble being believed. We're here because we believe you and want to know what happened so we have the knowledge to protect ourselves and others from who ever is attacking."

Fiona nodded. "Well, I'm glad someone does because my own mother doesn't even believe me. She thinks I'm as nutty as a box of cashews."

Serena smiled at Fiona. "We don't, so if you can bring yourself to talk about it, could you, please?"

Fiona smiled. "Oh yes, it will be such a relief to not to have to lie and say I made the whole thing up so that they don't lock me away in an institution." She took sip out of the water glass sitting next to her bed and began. "I was walking out of school with some of my friends; I had lagged behind fixing something on my bag, when all of a sudden I saw my friends being attacked by these strange looking creatures. I went to help them, but before I could this female called out behind me, and as I turned she screamed 'Thorns of Terror' and I was hit by these black flying thorns."

Lita's brow furrowed in concern. "What happened after you were hit by the thorns?"

Fiona shrugged. "I don't remember. I woke up in the hospital and all of my friends were there, when I asked them if they were okay they just looked at me like I grew another head. So, when I asked them about the creatures that attacked them; I was sent to a shrink. No one believes me."

Serena took Fiona's hand. "I do, Fiona."

Fiona smiled. "Thanks Serena, but please, don't tell anyone about this, like I said, they were going to lock me up if I kept talking about flying black thorns and monsters attacking my friends."

Serena squeezed her hand. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us."

Lita's brow was still furrowed. "Fiona do you remember anything about the girl who attacked you?"

Fiona shook her head. "No, but I remember right before I blacked out, hearing her say 'this is obviously not them.'"

Lita nodded her head and reached over and squeezed Fiona's shoulder. "Thanks Fiona, I know talking about this could not have been easy, but if you do need to talk to people who will really listen; we are here for you."

Everyone looked up as Fiona's mom came back into the room and Lita and Serena said their goodbyes. Serena hugged Fiona before she left; she glanced at Lita as they walked out of the room and knew that her friend's silence was because she was thinking. Serena reached over and grabbed her friend's elbow. "Lita, it will be okay. We'll find this person, and we'll stop them from hurting anyone else."

Lita merely nodded but did not respond; she did not want to voice to her princess what her fears were until she spoke to the rest of the scouts and heard how their visits went.

**Serena & Seiya's Apartment**

"Guys, why aren't we meeting at Raye's Temple?" Serena said as she brought a tray of juice in from the kitchen.

"We were just wondering the same thing?" Amara said, entering the living room with Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru following behind her.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming." Serena said turning to smile at her friends.

"I called them." Amy said.

"Why?" Serena said confused.

Luna jumped on the table. "Because, we feel that all of the scouts should know about the information we've learned."

Seiya and Taiki walked into the living room, Seiya's hair was still wet from the locker room shower. He looked at Artemis, who had joined Luna on the table. "Thanks for getting us, Luna."

"Yeah, apparently, some people didn't feel it was necessary to include us." Taiki said coldly looking directly at Amy.

"I, uh…" Amy began.

Amara cut her off. "We don't have time for this; Seiya and Michelle are supposed to be at the studio. Plus, I have a motorcycle I'm supposed to test for the next race, so spit it out."

Amy nodded. "Each of us went and met with a victim of one of these strange attacks, and after I talked to Molly, Raye, and Lita; the four of us agree the attacks are occurring because someone is trying to lure the scouts out of hiding."

"What?" Trista questioned alarmed.

"This is bad." Amara said grimly.

Michelle looked up at her. "This means each of us is a target."

Luna nodded. "Yes, which is why we called you here today. From what we can gather, they use some form of illusion to make their intended target think their friends are in trouble."

"I see, so if they had found one of us, we would transform to assist our friends." Trista said, her red eyes darkening with anger.

"Yes, that seems to be the plan." Artemis said, his expression grave.

"Wait, when did all of you figure this out?" Serena asked perplexed. She turned to Lita. "You knew this after we talked to Fiona didn't you?"

Lita blushed. "I thought this was the case after we heard Fiona's story, but I didn't want to say anything until I had talked to the others." When Serena started to look angry, Lita rushed on with an explanation. "And, you were so happy about meeting Fiona and making a new friend. I didn't want to say anything until I was sure."

Serena slammed her cup of juice onto the coffee table causing everyone else's glass to rattle. She opened her mouth to speak, when Seiya was suddenly put his hand on her shoulder and took the seat next to her. He looked at Luna and Artemis. "We could sit here and argue about withholding information or we could come up with a way to make sure all of us are protected."

Serena closed her mouth and looked at her husband, who was still staring straight ahead. She nodded and hung her head slightly. "My husband is right." She raised her head and smiled. "And, I have an idea."

"Wow, I can't wait to hear this." Raye said snidely.

"Oh Raye, ease up for a change." Molly said rolling her eyes.

"Go ahead, Serena." Amy said encouragingly, glancing briefly up at Taiki who turned his eyes away when hers met his.

"Well, if we will be attacked with an illusion, we need to come up with some way to let the others know we aren't sure if they are in danger and may be suffering from an attack by the illusionist." Serena said smartly.

Everyone stared at her with their mouths open; Seiya was the first to speak. "Dumpling, that's a great a idea."

She looked at him and winked. "I know. Your wife is a genius."

He rubbed his head and grinned. "I think that might be a stretch there, Dumpling."

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you saying?"

"Nothing." He said wilting under her fierce stare.

"What do you suggest, kitten?" Amara asked.

"Some sort of phrase or something like that." Serena said as she took a napkin and wiped up the juice she had spilled.

"I must be having an illusion right now." Raye said alarmed. "Because Serena keeps having these great ideas."

Serena stuck her tongue out at her best friend, who just laughed. Taiki finally interjected into the conversation. "What about if you say some type of code like, 'The moon seems to be darkening, perhaps the sun should shine brighter so the moon keeps glowing.' That way you know it is referring to the moon, Serena's former kingdom."

"Taiki, that's a great idea." Michelle said smiling up at him. He blushed at her praise, which caused Amy to glare at both of them.

"Then it's set. If you see your friends in trouble, you'll say: the moon seems to be darkening, perhaps the sun should shine brighter so the moon keeps glowing. That way the others will know you are having a hallucination." Artemis said smiling.

"We should probably make sure we stick together then, at least in twos when we are in public. That way if one of us says the phrase the other one can find a way to transform and protect them from these black thorns." Molly said firmly.

"You're right, Molly." Lita said.

"Okay, then, it's settled. We'll stick together in twos." Amara said rising.

"What about me?" Hotaru asked quietly.

Everyone looked at her; then Trista cleared her throat. "I'll just volunteer at your school until this passes. Will that be okay?"

Hotaru nodded, but then blushed. "As long as you don't embarrass me in front of Kyle."

"Who's Kyle?" Serena said her eyes widening at the prospect of gossip.

Hotaru's blushed deepened as everyone asked her about Kyle. She finally managed to drag Trista, Amara, and Michelle out of the apartment. Seiya rose and looked down at his wife. "I've got to get to the studio. I called Scott and said Michelle and I were running a little late, but that we would make up for it by staying late, so I'll just grab something to eat on the way to the studio."

He started to leave, but Serena rose and followed him. She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. "Please be careful. They've only been targeting girls, but that doesn't mean they won't come after you."

He reached a hand up and touched her face, letting his finger tips linger softly on her cheek. "I promise. I'll see you tonight." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Dumpling."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Taiki cleared his throat. "Seiya, I'll come with you to the studio. We're supposed to go places in twos and what not."

Serena smiled at Taiki. "Thanks."

"No problem, princess." He said gently touching her arm as he walked past the two of them into the hall.

Seiya turned to go, but then stopped and turn back and kissed his wife again, when she looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He grinned. "I just needed a little extra inspiration."

She chuckled and shut the door after them. She turned around to see a stricken Amy standing behind her. "Amy, what's wrong?"

"Taiki, he's really mad at me." Amy choked out.

"He'll get over it." Serena said walking over and hugging her friend.

"I hope so." Amy said sadly.

**Bashito Music Studios**

Scott smiled as he listened to Seiya belting out a new song he was working on, Michelle was playing a violin accompaniment. The song was about love's immortality and never ending power. Scott hummed along as he worked the controls; he watched Seiya's face and could almost see him thinking about Serena and her sweet smile. He heard the door open behind him and his smile widened. "So you missed me already?"

"Hardly. I'm just here to wait for Michelle to finish. I'm her ride home tonight." Trista said taking a seat in the back of the room.

Scott nodded and turned up the volume so Trista could better hear Seiya and Michelle. He went back to humming along and adjusting controls. When they finished, Scott told them to give it one more shot, so they had two recordings to work with for the cd. They started from the top. "He really loves her."

"What?" Trista said surprised.

"Serena, Seiya really loves her. You can hear it when he sings." Scott said musing.

Trista smiled and her eyes misted over with memories of the past year. "Yes, he does; they have been through a lot together; it was not an easy path for them to find their way to one another."

"I know." Scott said softly.

"Excuse me." Trista said alarmed, "How could you know?"

Scott avoided her intense gaze. "I know because I can hear it in his song. Can't you?" He finally looked up, his green eyes meeting her red ones. "It's like some epic love story; the hero in the song turned himself inside out to find his way to his true love, battling the dark dragons that stood in his way. I can tell that this is a deeply personal song to, Seiya: a reflection of him and Serena's own love story."

Trista's red eyes shone brightly. "Yes, I can hear it as well." She turned her gaze away from Scott's as she stared at the floor. "But, I think epic is a stretch."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "I see; you don't believe theirs is an epic story."

Trista hesitated for a moment before she continued. "It's just that Serena was dating this other guy for a while; they had quite a history you could say. All of us that were her friends thought that he and she would spend their lives together."

Scott smiled. "Hmm, well obviously you were wrong and perhaps there is more to her and Seiya's history than you knew since he is the one she truly loves."

Trista shook her head. "You couldn't possibly understand."

"Perhaps, if you came down off that know-it-all pedestal you love to perch on, you would realize that your perspective is not an omniscient one and perhaps there are things that you do not know or cannot see." Scott said; his voice suddenly chilled.

Trista jerked her head back, surprised by how cold he suddenly was to her. "Scott, I didn't mean to insult you."

His voice seemed to warm, but Trista still detected a coldness in his eyes. "It wasn't me you were insulting."

Trista became exasperated. "Then why are you upset? If I'm not insulting you, who am I insulting?"

"Seiya." Scott stated.

Trista opened her mouth and closed it; Scott turned back and spoke into the mic as Seiya and Michelle finished their song. "Great guys. It sounded incredible. Let's call it a night."

The two nodded and exited the studio and came into the sound booth. Michelle looked back and forth between Scott and Trista. "I can tell you two have had words again."

Trista was about to say something, when Scott cut her off. "No, Michelle, we cannot have words because I have none for your friend. I do not waste words with women whose vision has become so narrow they cannot see what is right in front of them."

Michelle looked at Trista, whose hand had clenched into a fist. She was on the verge of saying something, but instead she turned and walked out the door, Michelle shrugged and said. "I'll see you guys on Saturday." She followed her friend out the door.

Seiya sank down in a chair and looked at Scott. "What happened to playing nice with Trista?"

Scott shrugged. "I was, but then she insulted one of my friends."

Seiya shook his head. "That just doesn't sound like Trista."

"Well, Seiya, I will do my best to get along with her, but she just irritates me sometimes." Scott said, his eyes darkening.

"I think she's gotten under your skin." Seiya said grinning at his friend.

"Doubt it." Scott said smiling back.

Seiya laughed. "Well, you stay in denial, but I'm going to head home and spend some time with the woman who has found her permanent place under my skin."

"Give Serena my regards." Scott said rising to his feet and stretching.

Seiya nodded. "Scott, why don't you come to our place Saturday around noon. We are going to Serena's brother's soccer game; you could join us. We always pack a picnic and take it. I'll tell Serena to pack extra for you."

Scott nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

Seiya smiled and waved as he walked out.

**Crossroads High School- The next day**

Molly slumped into her seat as everyone finished filing into the homeroom. Serena leaned over and whispered. "Molly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that Melvin didn't wait for me this morning; he walked to school with Rose instead." Molly said dejectedly.

Serena glanced up at Melvin, who was studying his Biology text book. "Well, I'm sure it was innocent. You know what a nice guy Melvin is."

"Yeah, I guess." Molly said frustrated. She didn't tell Serena that when she called Melvin after she had left Serena's last night, he had told her he couldn't hang out because he was tutoring Rose. She glanced to her side, where the other girl in question sat smiling straight ahead; Molly scowled and then gasped as Rose turned to her and gave her a sinister smile. The bell sounded and Rose grabbed Melvin and pulled him off towards chemistry class, and Molly stood in the hallway watching them with her mouth open.

Amy patted her shoulder as she walked by. "Don't worry Molly. Melvin loves you, so Rose can drag him to chem class every day for ten years and she won't get anywhere."

Molly shook her head. "That isn't it. There's something about her."

Amy chuckled. "Don't be silly. She's just new and trying to make friends." Amy walked away in another direction to her class, as Taiki came up behind Molly.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You're not being silly, Molly. I sense something too."

"Thank God, because I was starting to think I was crazy." Molly said her shoulders sagging slightly with relief.

"What's going on guys?" Seiya asked as he and Serena stopped about ten yards away and looked back on them. "We're going to be late for our first class."

Taiki and Molly hurried and caught up to them; Molly glanced back over her shoulder one last time, but Melvin and Rose were out of sight. She glanced at Serena, who was glowing as Seiya and her walked down the hall together. She sighed, her and Melvin used to be that way.

Serena glanced back. "Molly, what's wrong? You seem down."

"I am, but it's just boyfriend trouble." Molly said, putting on a smile. "But don't worry, we've been through a lot worse, so I know we'll get through this too."

Serena nodded, but she knew her friend was putting on a brave front. She glanced up at Seiya, who was looking straight ahead. She could tell he felt discontent in Molly's words too because the smile on his face had disappeared. The four of them walked into class together and took their seats. Seiya and Serena shared a desk as did Molly and Taiki; when they were seated, Serena leaned over to her husband and whispered. "Did you get a bad feeling about what Molly just said?"

Seiya nodded. "A very bad feeling, but it doesn't make sense. They are going on a date tonight to the theater, so let's just wait and see what happens after that."

Serena nodded, but she was still worried. She glanced at Molly, who seemed so sad. However, she couldn't help but smile, when Seiya reached over and covered her hand with his. She glanced up at him and her smile widened as he winked at her. "You're a shameless flirt."

"Only with the woman I love." He whispered back.

**Kinmoku-Sage & Darien's house.**

Darien chuckled as Sage hummed to herself and danced around their kitchen. He loved to see her happy; she turned and smiled at him. He returned the smile. "So, my dearest, what dish are you preparing for dinner this evening?"

"I've decided to make you meatloaf and baked corn, with a chocolate cake for dessert." Sage said tying her apron around her tiny waist.

Darien laughed. "Oh, giving me Earth food again."

Sage chuckled. "Yes, just because we are living on my planet, does not mean that the Prince of Earth has to go without things he loves the most from home."

Darien closed the gap between them and pulled Sage into his arms. "You should know that the only thing I love the most that I cannot live without is you."

Sage smiled up at him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know. I feel the same way."

Darien lowered his face to hers, enjoying the sweet taste of her kiss. "Sage, I love you. And, coming here, was the best decision I ever made."

Sage chuckled as she detangled herself and went back to cooking. "You don't have to suck up; I've already agreed to cook tonight."

Darien laughed again and sat down on one of the bar stools at their breakfast bar, so he could watch her cook. "No, seriously, I've never been this happy; this complete. I feel as if everything in my life is perfect for the first time."

Sage nodded. "I agree, my love. And, soon, things will be even better when we reveal to Thyme that she is actually a Starlight."

"When do you think you'll tell her?" Darien questioned, enjoying the way her eyes shone when she talked about her Starlights.

"Mina and I have decided to tell her next weekend, when the three of us go away to the spa." Sage said as she prepared the meatloaf.

"I think that is a good idea." Darien got up and grabbed some plates and began to set the table as Sage popped their dinner in the oven. "Yaten and I are going to watch the first Hitar national championship game next weekend, while you ladies are gone."

Sage smiled at her fiancé. "I am so glad that you two have become such good friends."

Darien nodded in agreement. "I know. Yaten has become like a brother to me these past three months. Except for maybe Andy, I do not think I've ever had such a good guy friend before, at least not in this lifetime."

Sage frowned. "I sometimes just find it hard to believe that you did not have hoards of friends on Earth."

Darien shrugged. "Well, after losing my parents, I struggled with my own identity, so I guess that made it hard for anyone to truly get close to me because I did not even know who I was, so how could anyone else get to know me."

"What about after you remembered your prior lifetime?" Sage questioned.

"Then, my whole life revolved around Serena, and she was always so needy with attention." Darien said reflectively, but then added. "However, in fairness to her, I did some things early on in our relationship to make her doubt my love for her, so I can understand why she felt as she did."

"What did you do?" Sage asked intrigued.

"Well, I was having nightmares from my future-self telling me that if I didn't stay away from Serena she would be destroyed. So, I was kind of a jerk to her and broke up with her and treated her coldly to convince her that I did not want to be with her." Darien replied.

Sage smiled. "I'm sure once you explained to Serena she understood. She is quite amazing in the understanding department."

Darien nodded. "Yes, she did and you are right she is. I hope one day, when we meet again, that she will understand the choice I made and we can be friends."

Sage moved to his side and laid a hand on his face. "I know. I wish that with all of my heart." She leaned in and gently kissed Darien then pulled away. "But, I just have to tell you Mr. Chiba, if you ever try that breaking up with me stuff for my own good. I'll kick your butt."

Darien laughed. "Oh Sage, I know we're meant to be together. I feel stronger and complete with you, nothing would ever convince me otherwise."

Sage smiled as the two kissed again; she had a feeling when people talked of the word bliss, they meant a feeling like what she was experiencing now. And, this feeling would only grow once Thyme realized her true identity and took her place at Sage's side, as a Starlight.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Next Time:**

Hotaru tried to judge the strange look swirling around in his blue eyes, as she asked. "Then, who is the girl that is special to you?"

Sammy gazed in her deep purple eyes and


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Once again I must apologize for the long delay in updating!! A thank you and hug to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and/or added it to their favs and alerts list.

-I do not own SM, I want to, but I don't-

**Amara & Michelle's House**

Trista scowled as she heard the doorbell ring; she kept getting interrupted as she worked on finishing her resume to send to Hotaru's school's principle. He had asked for an updated copy before Trista started on Monday, so she had to get it ready by three today. She got up and made her way to the front door, and she gasped at the sight that awaited her. A bushel of red roses so big she could not see the person on the other side.

"They're amazing." Trista exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, just like me." Scott's cocky voice said through the flowers.

"Scott!" Trista exclaimed surprised. "What are you doing here? And, why did you bring Michelle flowers?"

Scott grinned at her as he walked by her and set the roses on the foyer table. "First, the roses are not for Michelle; they are for you."

"Me?" Trista asked confused. "But, why…"

Scott moved in close to her and put a finger over her mouth to silence her, which caused her to glare up at him with flashing red eyes. "Shh. Let me finish. I brought the roses to you to apologize for being so cold and mean last night."

Trista opened her mouth to say something, but then she closed it again. Scott laughed, which finally caused her to regain the use of her voice. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just I never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless." Scott said with his blue-green eyes twinkling down at her.

Trista rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble. I wasn't really mad. I did deserve some of your anger at my comments. I'm just surprised at the level of coldness and anger you directed to me. I had no idea you thought so much of Seiya."

Trista watched as emotions she couldn't identify swirled around in his eyes. He took a step back from her and ran a hand through his short red hair. "It's hard to explain; perhaps if I compared it to something, I could help you better understand. Seiya says you are very close with his wife. That she is an important friend to you. If I had insulted her by saying that she was essentially a second rate choice for Seiya, would you not be angry."

Trista looked at him. "Yes, very. In fact, I probably would have said a lot worse to you if you had insulted Serena."

Scott chuckled. "Well, you never have to worry about that. Serena has my complete devotion, so to speak."

Trista laughed. "You take this whole manager bit quite seriously."

Scott avoided eye contact as he responded. "Something like that." He looked at the flowers then back at Trista. "I went with red roses because they reminded me of those beautiful eyes of yours."

Trista drew in a deep breath as she felt her cheeks turning red at his compliment. "They are beautiful."

Scott moved back so he was standing in front of her, gazing down into her eyes, "Yes, they are." He seemed about to kiss her, when Michelle and Amara came through the door. He stepped back. "I hope you accept my apology, Trista."

She nodded, feeling slightly light headed after nearly kissing him. "Of course."

He nodded at Michelle and Amara and exited. Michelle turned to Trista who was staring at the roses. "Trista? What was that about?"

"He brought me flowers to apologize for his rudeness last night at the studio." Trista said in an almost dream like state.

Michelle nodded and Amara leaned in and whispered. "Let's leave her alone with her thoughts." The two walked past Trista and into the kitchen, glancing back to see a slow smile creep across her face.

**Crossroads Junior High**

Hotaru hummed as she made her way down the hall to her locker; she felt her posture stiffen as she heard the loud, obnoxious giggling of the girls surrounding Sammy. Hotaru wondered how many she'd have to elbow through today. Yesterday, there had been five girls he was flirting with; she sighed when she saw there were five again today, and her least favorite, Allison was there too. Allison was glaring at the other girls, who were smiling up at Sammy and gushing about how they knew he'd get at least five goals in tomorrow's game. Hotaru cleared her throat when she reached the group. "Excuse me, can I get to my locker?"

The girls turned and looked at her like she was an alien, but then they moved aside. Sammy reached back in his locker, to get another book. "So, Hotaru, what are you doing this weekend?"

"What do you care?" Hotaru shot back annoyed as one of the girls trying to get Sammy's attention bumped into her causing her to drop her math book. She reached down to get it, but Sammy had beaten her to it.

"Hey girls, why don't you go make some signs for tomorrow's game?" Sammy said, still holding Hotaru's book and smiling charmingly at the girls. Four of the girls giggled and ran off towards the art rooms. Allison was about to protest, but Sammy gave her a look discouraging her arguing with him, and she sighed and followed the other girls. He turned back to Hotaru, and his eyes hardened. "You know, Hotaru, I was just trying to be nice and ask a simple question. You don't have to bite my head off every time I talk to you."

Hotaru grabbed back her book and shoved it into her locker. "Well, I don't know why you bother worrying about asking me what I'm doing this weekend when you have your flock of adoring fans surrounding you."

Sammy laughed and leaned against his locker. "Are you jealous?"

Hotaru snorted and turned to glare at him, her violet eyes flashing. "Jealous? Of what? A bunch of silly girls trying to get the attention of an arrogant jerk, who doesn't care about any of them, only himself."

Sammy's smile vanished, and he leaned down, so his face was only a few centimeters from hers. "You have no idea what and who I care about."

Hotaru took a step back, surprise by the power she felt in his words. "Well, then look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong, that you do care for all of those girls that fall all over you."

"You're right that they are not special to me, but just because they are not special to me doesn't mean that there isn't someone who is." Sammy said his voice slightly strained.

Hotaru tried to judge the strange look swirling around in his blue eyes, as she asked. "Then, who is the girl that is special to you?"

Sammy gazed in her deep purple eyes and was about to answer, when a voice cut him off. "There you are. I thought you'd be done at your locker by now." Kyle said smiling and walking up to Hotaru and Sammy.

Hotaru broke her gaze with Sammy and turned to smile at Kyle. "Well, sometimes, I'm easily distracted."

Kyle chuckled. "Well, hopefully tonight, I will be able to easily distract you after practice."

Sammy's eyes had narrowed at Kyle's approach and he broke into their conversation. "Well, speaking of practice, I've got to get going."

Hotaru turned from Kyle and looked at Sammy. "You never answered my question."

He grinned. "I know." He turned and walked down the hall away from them.

Hotaru turned back to Kyle; he was looking at her with curiosity. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing." She said smiling up at Kyle, as he took her hand, and they started walking towards the boys' locker room. "So, you were saying something about distracting me?"

Kyle chuckled. "The lady will not be distracted from my plans of distracting her." He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "Since, we have a short practice today because of the game tomorrow. I was hoping we could, well, go out and get dinner together."

Hotaru felt a big smile break out across her face. "A date?"

Kyle blushed. "Yeah, a date, if you want to."

Hotaru nodded, her eyes sparkling. "I'd love to, but I have to ask momma Trista if it's okay."

"Ask me if what's okay?" Trista's voice said breaking into the conversation. She walked over and smiled down at the two.

"Well, Ms Trista, I'd like to take Hotaru to dinner after my practice if that is okay with you." Kyle said, his cheeks burning as he asked for Trista's permission.

Trista looked at him, appraising him. She liked this young man; he had made a big difference in Hotaru's life since his recent appearance, and, he had been very respectful the other day when he had come over to study at their house. "I have no problem with the two of you going out for dinner together, as long as Hotaru is home by ten."

Kyle nodded. "I'll have her home by nine. I'm always asleep by nine-thirty on the night before a game."

"You're discipline is admirable." Trista said smiling. "Well, I have to go see the principal and drop off this resume. Hotaru, are you going to stay and study at the library again?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yes, Momma Trista."

"Okay, then, I'll see you after your date." Trista said smiling as she walked away.

Kyle and Hotaru had finally reached the locker room, and Hotaru smiled up at him. "I'll wait for you in the library."

"I'll be there in about an hour and a half." He said leaning in and kissing her cheek.

Hotaru smiled watching him walk into the locker room. She had a feeling tonight was going to be a lot of fun.

**Crossroad High School's Athletic Field**

"Hey guys." Andy said as he approached Lita, Serena, Amy, and Taiki.

"Hey Andy." Serena said smiling. "I didn't know you were coming to the game."

"Yeah, I told Seiya I would come the other day when we were talking on the phone." Andy replied.

"Oh, and what trouble are you and my husband brewing up over the phone?" Serena said raising an eyebrow at Andy.

Lita chuckled. "Yes, that is a good question. Well, boyfriend?"

Andy laughed. "No trouble. We were just talking about forming a basketball team to start competing in the public tournament in two weekends."

"Yeah, we just need a few more people." Taiki interjected.

Amy laughed. "Ahh, so you're in on this too."

Taiki shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders. "Guilty."

"Well, let's get some good seats." Serena said smiling at the fact that Amy and Taiki were back on good terms again.

Everyone nodded and followed Serena, who was scanning the bleachers for the best seats. She began to make her way up the steps, when she felt herself start to slip on the steps, but Andy had a hand on her back to steady her. "Easy there Serena, you can't fall; you could hurt yourself or the baby."

"Thanks Andy." Serena said shaking her head at herself. "It's hard not to fall when you're as clumsy as I am."

Lita smiled, taking Andy's hand as they followed Serena up the bleachers. "You've been a lot better these past three months."

Amy nodded in agreement. "You really have been. You even got an A on a test this week."

Serena beamed as she took a seat in the middle of the bleacher section; her friends sitting down around her. "I am trying. I want to make both my daughter and husband proud."

Taiki nodded. "I cannot speak for your daughter, but I know Seiya is very proud of you. He has always been proud of you."

Amy leaned in against Taiki. "We are all proud of you."

Lita nodded in agreement. "Yes, you're maturing so quickly."

Serena was about to say something, when a voice interrupted. "Eh, she's still a whining baby, on occasion." Everyone turned to see Raye and Chad standing in the aisle smiling at them. Serena stuck out her tongue at her best friend, who laughed in response. Serena stood and Raye walked over and hugged her, whispering so only Serena could hear. "Lita's right, we are all proud of you." Raye gave her princess another quick squeeze before sitting down beside Chad.

The three guys soon started talking about the upcoming basketball tournament and Chad agreed to play. The crowd started to cheer as the two teams took the field. Serena looked for Seiya and saw him. He took off his helmet and scanned the crowd his eyes settling on his wife. He grinned as she waved, and he winked. Serena clutched a hand over her heart and mouthed. "Be safe." He nodded and put his helmet back on.

Lita, who had watched the exchange, said. "I cannot get over the bond you share."

Serena smiled and closed her eyes, seeing her husband's face in her mind. "We are meant to be together, always." She opened her eyes, and they were sparkling like diamonds in the sunlight. "I only hope all of you can be as happy as Seiya and I."

Lita nodded. "We are."

Amy sighed. "I just hope Molly is."

Raye looked across the field towards the part of Tokyo where the theater was located. "I do too. Hopefully, Molly and Melvin have a nice time tonight."

Everyone followed Raye's gaze, sharing her hope for their two friends.

**The Theater**

Molly nervously straightened her dress as Melvin handed the attendant their tickets. The attendant indicated where they should go, and Melvin turned and folded Molly's hand into his arm. She smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of being close to him. They took their seats, and Melvin leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I know I already said this about three times, but you look beautiful Molly."

Molly blushed and nodded. "Well, I know I've said this about three times, but you look really handsome too."

Melvin was about to respond, when a voice beside Melvin interrupted. "Wow, imagine running into the two of you here."

Molly's eyes widened in horror as Rose sat down next to Melvin. Molly blurted out. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I heard all about this play and had to come see it." Rose said smiling at Molly, her eyes twinkling with mirth at Molly's anger.

Melvin did not seem to notice how tense Molly had suddenly become, as he talked to Rose. "So, did you come alone?"

Rose put on a sad face. "Yes, I was not so fortunate as to have a wonderful, good looking guy like you escort me."

Melvin nodded. "Well, I'll be your escort for the night too."

"What?" Molly exclaimed, furiously, but Melvin ignored her.

Rose leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so nice, Melvin."

Molly sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, watching as Melvin and Rose continued to talk. Melvin didn't even look at Molly the few times she tried to get his attention. She felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Melvin seemed so interested in Rose, maybe she was losing him.

**The Arcade**

Kyle slid into the booth across from Hotaru. "So, what did you study in the library while I was at practice?"

"Oh, I was just reading some books on psychology and stuff." Hotaru said glancing around the arcade for a sign of Lita or Andy.

"Who are you looking for?" Kyle said as he followed Hotaru's eyes.

Hotaru looked back at Kyle and shrugged. "Some friends of mine. Andy works here, and his girlfriend Lita is usually around."

"You have a lot of older friends." Kyle observed.

Hotaru nodded and hung her head. "Yeah, until you came along, I did not have many friends my own age."

Kyle reached across the table and took Hotaru's hand. "I find that hard to believe." His cheeks burned red as Hotaru raised her head and looked him in the eye. "It's just that you're so pretty and smart." When she smiled at him, he felt himself blush even more but continued. "I have such a good time, just being in your company."

Hotaru felt her own cheeks burn at his praise, before she could respond. A voice interrupted. "Hey Hotaru!"

Hotaru glanced up to see Lizzie, Andy's sister at their table. Hotaru smiled. "Hey Lizzie. How are you?"

Lizzie smiled. "I'm okay, for working on a Friday night. I agreed to cover for Andy so he and Lita could go to Seiya's football game."

"Oh, that's where they are." Hotaru said smiling. "Well, I'm glad you're here. Lizzie, this is my friend Kyle. Kyle Avito."

"Nice to meet you, Kyle." Lizzie said smiling at the young man.

He nodded. "You too."

"So what can I get you two to eat tonight?"

"I would like a bacon cheese burger, with everything, fries, and a chocolate milkshake." Hotaru said, her stomach grumbling.

Kyle smiled. "I'll have the same, but no onions on my burger."

"Okay, coming right up." Lizzie said as she headed to the kitchen with their order.

"So, um, Kyle about what you were saying earlier." Hotaru began shyly. "I really like you too and enjoy being in your company."

Kyle was about to respond, when a high pitched voice interrupted. "Kyle! How nice to see you out tonight." Allison said coming up to their table, the smile plastered on her face vanished when she saw Hotaru sitting opposite Kyle holding his hand.

Kyle's smile faded as well. "Hi Allison."

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sammy said walking up to the table.

"Hotaru and I were just talking while we waited for our food." Kyle responded to his teammate.

"Are you two on a date?" Allison asked shrilly.

Hotaru's face burned with both embarrassment and anger, but Kyle squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "Actually we are." Hotaru nodded confirming this fact.

Allison's eyes narrowed further, turning them into nothing more than slits. "I see. Well, Sammy, do you want to go get a table and leave these two love birds alone?"

But, when Sammy didn't answer, everyone turned to look at him. He was staring down at the table at Hotaru and Kyle's joined hands. Hotaru finally spoke. "Sammy, are you okay?"

His trance was broken and he smiled at her. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about something." He grabbed Allison's hand and began to lead her away. Hotaru frowned. "I don't know what he sees in her."

Kyle shrugged. "So, Hotaru, I know we've only known each other a few days, but well, I was hoping that you would want to, well…" Kyle broke off what he was saying and blushed.

Hotaru reached her other hand across the table and took his free one. "Kyle, what ever it is, you can ask me."

His smiled. "I was hoping you would want to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Hotaru repeated.

Kyle nodded, his long blond ponytail falling over his shoulder. His blue eyes were sparkling as he continued. "I've never met such an exceptional girl as you are; ever since I first met you, I just want to spend time with you and think of you all the time. Your presence makes me happy."

Hotaru smiled. "I feel the same way."

"Is that a yes?" Kyle asked hopefully.

Hotaru laughed. "Yes, it's a yes."

Allison, who was sitting with Sammy a couple tables away, had overheard their entire conversation. She twirled one of her blond locks around her finger and snidely said. "Can you believe him? Why would he want to date her anyway?"

Sammy, who had been studying a menu, glanced up at Allison annoyed. "What are you babbling about?"

She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Kyle. I mean he's Kyle Avito, except for you, he's one of the best junior high players in all of Japan. He could date any girl, but he just asked Hotaru to be his girlfriend."

The menu slipped out of Sammy's hand. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked too. I thought him being nice to her would go away when he met other kids at school the past couple of days, but I just heard him say that he thinks of her all the time." Allison said rolling her eyes. "It's not like she's anything special." Allison glanced over at Sammy, whose hands were gripping the edge of the table so tightly his knuckles had turned white. "Uh, Sammy?"

"What was her response?" Sammy asked.

Allison oblivious to the effect her news was having on Sammy chattered. "Well, she said she feels the same that he does, all happy to be in his presence or what ever." She glanced back. "Gross, he just leaned across the table and kissed her."

Sammy rose from the table. "Allison, I'm not so hungry after all. I think I'm going to go home and rest up for tomorrow's game." He walked to the door, leaving Allison fuming. He glanced back at Hotaru and Kyle's table; he felt something similar to pain in his chest, when he saw Hotaru and Kyle gazing into each other's eyes, unaware of anything else but one another. He whispered to himself as he walked out of the arcade. "Why does she matter so much to me?"

**Outside the Crossroad High School's Athletic Field**

Serena waited with her friends for Seiya. She pulled her wrap tighter around her shoulders. "I'm so excited they won. And, Seiya was amazing. He just dodged and zig zagged all over the field like a bolt of lightening."

Raye sighed. "Serena, we all watched the same game. Everyone knows your husband is the most amazing athlete. We don't have to keep hearing about it."

Serena turned to her friend and snidely said. "It's okay, Raye. I know you're just jealous."

Raye's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to retort, but Chad put his arm around her and shook his head. "Fine." She muttered leaning back into her boyfriend, who was chuckling.

"Oh my gosh." Lita exclaimed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked alarmed.

"It's Molly." Lita said pointing towards the field gates, where Molly was walking towards her friends, with her head hung.

Serena gasped. "Her eyes are red. She's been crying."

Molly reached her friends and her eyes were bleak. Amy reached for her, and Molly fell against her friend. "Oh, Molly. What happened?"

"It was awful." Molly sobbed into Amy's shoulder.

"The play?" Serena asked confused.

"Yes, well no. Rose showed up and her and Melvin flirted with each other the entire time. He didn't even pay attention to me when I tried to talk to him." Molly said sniffling, as she pulled away from Amy to look at Serena.

Serena's eyes went wide with confusion. "I do not understand. Melvin is crazy about you."

Molly shook her head. "I don't know. I thought so too, but ever since Rose came into our lives. He's been acting weird, distant and uninterested."

Seiya finally came up to the group; his hair still damp from getting a shower. He saw Molly's face and the concern in his wife's eyes. He wrapped his arms around Serena. "What's going on?"

"Molly and Melvin's date did not go well." Taiki replied.

Serena pulled away from Seiya to wrap Molly in a hug. She stroked her friend's head. "We'll figure this out."

Raye came to Molly's side and place a hand on her arm. "Molly, why don't you come spend the night with me at the temple?" She glanced back at Chad, who nodded.

"Why don't we all go back to the temple for a while?" Chad suggested.

Lita and Amy walked to Molly's other side. Molly pulled back from Serena's hug to see her friends and fellow scouts surrounding her; their eyes shining with love and concern. She felt this warm feeling of calm coming over her. "Okay. Let's go."

Taiki held up his hand, stopping Seiya as the rest of the group went ahead. Taiki turned and looked at his best friend. The breeze that had come was blowing both of their long pony tails. "Seiya, I have a very bad feeling. Melvin does love Molly, something is not right."

Seiya nodded. "I agree. Their two hearts, share the same path just as mine and Serena's share the same path."

Taiki nodded in return. "Yes, just as Amy and I's hearts are intertwined on the same path." Taiki glanced up at the sky, where the moon was now illuminating Tokyo. "If this is the case, then there is no way he would ignore Molly on a special date."

Seiya looked at his friend. "What are you thinking?"

"That we find Melvin and find out what is going on." Taiki said looking back at Seiya his eyes shining.

"Okay. But, not right now. We will go with everyone to Raye's temple, and then later, we'll find Melvin and talk to him." Seiya said his voice firm and determined.

Taiki nodded. "Agreed."

"Seiya, come on." Serena yelled. Taiki and Seiya walked out of the stadium; Serena made her way to his side and glanced up at his blue eyes. "Seiya?"

He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Dumpling. Molly is the only one we need to be concerned about tonight."

She nodded and took his hand in hers. "I don't know what you and Taiki are planning, but if it will help Molly, I just want you to know I'll support you in what ever way I can."

His smile widened. "You know me too well."

She reached up and laid her other hand over his heart. "That's what happens when two hearts beat as one."

He laid his free hand over hers and nodded, enjoying the way the moonlight reflected in her eyes.

**Melvin's House-later**

Seiya knocked on the door, with Taiki standing right behind him. Seiya's face was serious, as Melvin came to the door. "Hey Melvin. Do you mind if we come in for a few minutes?"

Melvin nodded and stepped aside for his two friends to enter. Taiki took a good look at Melvin's face and noticed his eyes were red around the edges. The three of them took a seat in Melvin's living room. "Are you feeling alright, Melvin?" Taiki questioned.

Melvin shook his head. "I guess since you are both here you know that Molly and I's date didn't go well."

Seiya nodded. "Yes, we did, but we wanted to hear from you what happened."

Melvin hung his head in his hands. "I don't know. I went to her house to pick her up, and she looked so lovely in her soft yellow dress. We enjoyed the taxi ride over to the theater, but then when got to the theater and took our seats everything started to go wrong."

"In what way?" Taiki questioned.

Melvin's head rose from his head. "I'm not sure. We took our seats, and I had just finished telling her how pretty she looked, when our new classmate Rose sat down. After Rose arrived, Molly wouldn't even talk to me. She sat back and stared straight ahead."

Seiya and Taiki glanced at each other. Seiya cleared his throat. "What did you and Rose talk about during the show?"

Melvin raised an eyebrow confused. "Rose and I?" When Seiya nodded, Melvin continued. "I barely said anything to Rose the entire time. She was there with some older guy, who I figured was her boyfriend, so except for greeting her and saying good bye after the show, I did not speak with her."

Taiki's brow furrowed. "Well, we were given another impression."

Melvin sighed. "I'm sure because after the show, Molly launched into a tirade about me flirting with Rose all of the time. I had no idea what she was talking about, but since I didn't enjoy being yelled at, I yelled back about her acting ungrateful for me taking her to the theater."

Seiya was watching Melvin's face closely. He smiled. "I think you and Molly are having a miscommunication, please call her and talk to her tomorrow." Seiya rose to his feet and Taiki followed his lead. He glanced back and Melvin, who was still sitting down. "And, Melvin, don't talk about Rose, just each other because that is all that matters."

Taiki nodded. "Yes, just continue to confirm your love for her and do not lose faith in one another."

Melvin nodded and rose. "Thank you." He walked his friends out.

On the walk in front of Melvin's house, Taiki and Seiya stopped and surveyed the area. "Do you feel that?" Taiki asked.

Seiya nodded. "Yes, I've felt it since we arrived, another presence a strong one."

"I have a feeling that our enemy has changed their tactics." Taiki said concerned.

Seiya's face was grim. "I believe you are correct, Taiki. Tomorrow, after Sammy's game, we will gather everyone and tell them what we believe."

Taiki nodded. "It will come as a relief for Molly."

Seiya smiled. "Yes, but for now, I have a very pregnant wife waiting at home for me."

Taiki chuckled. "Come on then let's get you home."

As the two friends walked into the night, Rosemary appeared her eyes dark with anger. "You two are going to be trouble. I guess I'll have to eliminate you before you blow my perfectly laid out plans."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the latest chapter. Please review! I love all of your reviews, and I miss them when you don't leave them (hint hint).

**Next Time:**

Seiya and Taiki's eyes widened in horror because there was no way they could dodge the thousands of thorns racing towards them. They covered their faces bracing themselves for the impact…

HUGS!!

SGC


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Everyone, please forgive me for the incredibly long delay in updating. I have been uber busy with work (as in working seven days a week lately). In my spare time, I have also been trying to work an original piece of writing.

I will try to do better. I really appreciate everyone who has continued to read this story, despite how bad I am at updating. I want to give a round of hugs to everyone who reviewed this story (your reviews are what continue to inspire me to post what I've written) or added it to their favs/alerts list.

-I do not own SM-

***Crossroad's Junior High-Soccer Field***

Hotaru and Trista made their way to the bleachers, and Hotaru smiled when she saw Serena waving at her. "Trista, there's Serena and Seiya. Who's that guy with them?"

Trista glanced up and smiled. "That's Seiya's new manager, Scott."

"The one who gave you such pretty flowers?" Hotaru giggled.

"Yes, that's the one." Trista said still looking up at Scott.

Scott caught Trista looking at him and smiled, as he leaned over to Seiya. "You didn't mention that Trista would be here."

Seiya shrugged. "I didn't know. You two aren't going to fight again are you?"

Scott chuckled. "No, actually, I went and apologized to her yesterday."

"You did?" Seiya said raising a surprised eyebrow.

"Yes, I, um, brought her some flowers." Scott said, a slight blush creeping into his face.

Serena leaned across Seiya. "I think that's great Scott. You know, Trista is a really great woman, and she's single."

Scott smiled. "You aren't subtle are you, Serena?"

She smiled. "I just want the people I care about to be happy, and Scott, that includes you. You are Seiya and I's friend; you are important to us, so of course I would love nothing more than for you to find a great woman to love, who loves you."

Seiya took his wife's hand and smiled down at her, while Scott appraised them before he softly said. "I would be content for finding a love that shines half as much, as the love the two of you share shines."

Seiya looked at his friend. "You should never settle when it comes to matters of the heart."

Trista and Hotaru came up the bleachers and stood in front of them. Hotaru leaned in and gave Serena big hug. Trista casually asked. "So, what are you the three of you talking about so intensely?"

"Oh, just that you and Scott should date." Serena said equally casually then slurped her drink while giving Trista an innocent look.

Trista blushed, but Scott laughed and said. "Don't look so appalled, Trista. Most woman would not consider dating me the end of the world."

Trista was flustered as she went to sit down causing her to almost miss the bleacher, but Scott's arm darted out and steadied her into her seat. His assistance only managed to fluster her more, but before Scott could tease her further. Ikuko and Ken joined them; Ikuko gave her daughter and son-in-law a hug, and Seiya introduced them to Scott. They sat down behind Seiya and Serena.

Ken asked Seiya. "Did you want to start working on the nursery tomorrow?"

Seiya nodded. "Probably not a bad idea, maybe we could do it after breakfast. I'll see if Taiki is free to help us."

Scott interjected. "Well, Seiya if you want, I can come help you as well. It's been a while since I've painted and assembled anything, but I'd be glad to give it my best."

Trista turned around surprised at Scott's offer. "Wow, somehow I did not picture you as the nursery painting kind of guy."

Scott looked at her and grinned. "And, I didn't really see you as the junior high soccer game watching kind of girl."

Trista laughed. "Well, right back at you?"

Serena was slyly watching the interaction between the two, and she decided to interfere. "Yes, well we invited Scott. He's been so great to Seiya and I, since he's taken over as manager."

Scott looked at Serena and laughed. "You never stop."

She put on an angelic expression. "Scott, I have no idea what you are talking about."

Seiya laughed and wrapped an arm around his wife. "Behave, they're adults. The game is about to start so stop trying to play matchmaker and cheer for your brother."

Everyone turned their attention to the soccer field, where the Crossroad's team was now facing their opponents, East High. The whistle blew and Crossroads gained possession of the ball. Everyone cheered as the ball was passed to Sammy, and he quickly avoided the attempted slide tackles of his opponents and nearly scored Crossroad's first goal. Hotaru looked at the other end of the field where Kyle stood in the middle of the goal ready for any attempt by East High to score. Hotaru turned to Trista. "Mamma Trista, is it okay if I go down by the field for a closer view?"

Trista looked down at her and laughed. "You mean so you are closer to Kyle."

Hotaru blushed by didn't deny what Trista said. "Please?"

"Okay. Go a head, just stay where I can see you." Trista said, and Hotaru's face lit up, and she gave Trista a hug before taking off down the bleachers.

Ikuko turned to Trista. "Who is Kyle, Trista?"

"Apparently, after last night, he is her boyfriend." Trista said shaking her head.

"Really?!?" Serena exclaimed excited. "Her first boyfriend!"

Ikuko sighed and played with a strand of Serena's hair. "Ahh, they grow up so fast."

Trista's eyes misted over. "Yes, you have no idea how true that is in Hotaru's case."

Scott watched her carefully; she obviously loved this little girl a great deal. "I did not realize you had a child, especially one so old."

Trista turned and looked at him. "She isn't my biological daughter; I adopted her."

Ken interjected. "Trista, I think that's wonderful, raising a child is always difficult but raising one that is not yours, well I think it takes a very amazing person to take on such a task."

Trista blushed and thanked Serena's father for his kind words. Everyone's attention turned back to the field, where Kyle had just blocked one of East High's strikers attempted goal. The group smiled when they heard a normally quiet Hotaru cheering for Kyle.

On the field, one of the East High players turned and saw Hotaru and glanced back at Kyle, tauntingly he asked. "Hey Avito, is that your girlfriend?

Kyle grinned. "Yeah, actually it is."

"Well, when you're through with her, make sure to send her my way." The other boy said with an evil glint in his eye.

Kyle's eyes narrowed. "Don't speak of her in that manner."

Sammy, who had heard what the other player said, walked past him and knocked his shoulder into him, hard. The East High player turned to Sammy. "Hey, Tsukino what's your problem, man?"

Sammy did not respond but merely took his position on the field, and when the whistle blew again, Sammy waited until the East High player, who had insulted Hotaru had the ball, and then he slide tackled him hard. The kid fell into the dirt, and when he stood up, he had grass in his mouth and nose. The referee called a foul and the East High player was given a shot on goal, which Kyle easily blocked.

Kyle turned to Sammy as the other team, who was now down by two goals called a time out. "Hey thanks, Sammy; it's one of the drawbacks of being a goalie, no way to get even with creeps like him."

Sammy glanced at his teammate and then to the sidelines, where he saw Hotaru watching the two of them. "Yeah, sure man. The guy had it coming." As Sammy walked back across the field, he looked at Hotaru, who was smiling at Kyle and whispered to himself. "I didn't do it for you, Avito."

Serena passed out the sandwiches she had made for everyone. Trista was about to stand up and take Hotaru her sandwich, but Scott grabbed it first and jogged down the bleachers with it. Trista shook her head. "I never know what to think of him. He can be so cocky and arrogant, and then the next minute, he's the sweetest guy I've ever met."

Serena laughed and elbowed Seiya. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Seiya smiled. "He really is a good guy, Trista."

She nodded, watching him talking and laughing with Hotaru along the sidelines. He seemed in no hurry to come back to the stands, and Trista could tell that Hotaru was happy to have someone to stand with her. She turned around and grabbed Scott's sandwich. "I think I'll go join them."

Serena nudged Seiya with her elbow, and he turned and watched the three. "Well, wife, you may be right. Scott and Trista do have great chemistry." He saw the way Hotaru stood between the two of them, and he smiled. "And, right now, you would never know that they weren't a family."

Serena, who had just taken a big bite of her sandwich said. "I thould yous stoh."

"What?" Seiya said looking hat her bewildered.

She swallowed her food and replied. "I said: I told you so."

Seiya laughed. "Oh, sorry, I couldn't make out what you were saying with that big mouth of full of food."

"Hey!" Serena exclaimed.

Seiya laughed and kissed her forehead. "Okay, with that small, beautiful mouth full of food."

"Sucking up now will do you no good. I'm not giving you any cookies for dessert." Serena said her eyes mischievous.

"You'd eat mine anyway." Seiya said shrugging and then yelped when Serena pinched his arm.

Ken and Ikuko looked at each other behind their daughter and son-in-law's backs, smiling at one another; they could tell their daughter was truly happy and that was all any parent could ask for in this life.

***Molly's Mom's Jewelry Store***

Molly smiled as she finished helping a young man pick out a necklace to give to his girlfriend. He had been babbling about his girlfriend the entire time, but Molly did not mind; she thought his chatter was sweet. She wondered if Melvin thought about her or talked about her to others the way this boy had talked about his girlfriend. She sighed because after last night; she was not sure if he thought of her at all any more. She heard her mother laughing and turned to see who she was talking to and whispered. "Melvin."

Melvin turned from his conversation with Mrs. Baker, when he felt Molly's blue eyes on him. He excused himself from his conversation with Mrs. Baker and walked over to Molly. He could tell she was tense; he ran a hand through his hair and nervously cleared his throat. "Molly, could we um, go somewhere and talk?"

Molly nodded miserably, thinking to herself that this was it: he was going to break up with her. She was surprised though, when Melvin took her hand and linked his fingers through hers; she could only hope this meant he wasn't going to break up with her. She led him to a bench that was not to far away from her mother's shop. "What is it you wanted to say, Melvin?" Molly asked nervously.

He had let go of her hand when they had sat down on the bench, but now, he took both of her hands in his. "Molly, I'm not sure what happened last night." He shook his head when she started to open her mouth. "And, I do not want to talk about it now. I came here today to tell you that I love you, and I always will." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Molly smiled when he pulled back, and she saw the tenderness in his soft brown eyes. "Oh, Melvin." She said throwing her arms around him. "I love you too."

Rosemary growled from a corner near by. "This is not going as planned, and if those two meddling boys get to them, all of my efforts to break down this weak Sailor Scout will have been in vain." She drummed her fingers over her lips, and then an evil smile curled up across her lips as she disappeared into the crowd. "And, I know just how I'll dispose of them."

***The Hardware Store-later in the evening***

Seiya heaved the last can of paint into the car's trunk. "Thanks for coming Taiki."

Taiki shrugged. "Not much else to do, Amy is helping Serena get everything ready for the scout meeting, so I had some free time."

Seiya nodded. "I'm glad everyone could make it tonight, especially Molly."

Taiki's violet eyes were serious as he thought about what they were going to tell the scouts tonight; he knew that sometimes the outer scouts rejected their ideas. "How do you think they'll take what we have to say?"

Seiya, who was arranging the paint cans so they did not spill in the trunk, looked up at his friend; the seriousness in Taiki's voice and eyes was clear to Seiya. "You're worried about whether they will believe us."

"Well, not they, just well, Amara." Taiki said his blue eyes darkening slightly.

Seiya laughed. "Well, you never know about Amara, but I know Molly will believe us."

A loud high pitched voice interrupted their conversation. "I don't think that will be happening."

Taiki and Seiya whirled around and saw a girl in bright pink outfit, half of her face covered by an equally bright pink mask. The exposed side of her face had a line of sparkling pink and lavender jewels trailing from the corner of her eye to her chin. Taiki looked at her shocked. "Who are you?"

Seiya added. "You mean, what are you?"

Rosemary's eyes narrowed. "Insulting me? Just another reason to kill you."

"Kill us?" Taiki and Seiya both exclaimed alarmed.

Rosemary laughed. "And, I thought you two were supposed to be smart."

"You're the one who's been attacking all of these students." Taiki stated, his eyes hard as his body tensed for the upcoming attack.

"Bingo." Rosemary said dancing around them, a big fake smile on her face.

Seiya glared at her. "Then, I'll destroy you."

"Destroy me? You're nothing but a weak pathetic little boy. I'm a powerful soldier." She said her voice turning icy and her smile fading. "You couldn't possibly hope to destroy me. And, now I'll show you my true power." She whirled around in place, spinning as she yelled. "THORNS OF TERROR!"

Seiya and Taiki's eyes widened in horror because there was no way they could dodge the thousands of thorns racing towards them. They covered their faces bracing themselves for the impact, but the thorns never hit them. They raised their heads to see what happened and saw a tall figure in a red robe standing before them; they could not see the person's face because the hood of the robe covered his face, enshrouding it in darkness.

"Who are you?" Taiki asked the hooded figure.

"I am Solar Guardian Pyrios." The figure answered, still facing Rosemary, with a golden staff held out before him.

Rosemary gasped. "It cannot be."

"I assure you; I am a Solar Guardian." He began to twirl the staff and yelled. "Solar Flare Fury!"

Seiya and Taiki watched amazed as an intense yellow flame shot out from Pyrios' staff and raced towards their adversary. Rosemary barely dodged the attack, as evidenced by the scorch marks on the edges of her pink outfit.

She turned and glared at them. "You've escaped this time humans, but I swear I'll be back and then you'll be dead."

As she was about to leave, Solar Guardian Pyrios calmly stated. "Tell your master, I'll be waiting."

She looked at him and scathed. "My master will decimate you."

Solar Guardian Pyrios gave a cold laugh. "He'll try, but you tell Malice that the Solar Guardians will once again destroy him and send him back into the hell he apparently climbed out of."

Rosemary disappeared and Pyrios turned around to face Taiki and Seiya. "Are the two of you alright?"

Taiki nodded, amazed that somehow his outfit kept his face shrouded. Taiki knew this person must possess incredible power and magic. "Yes, thank you."

"Who are you?" Seiya asked wary.

"I cannot tell you now, but soon, I promise you will know." Solar Guardian Pyrios said, and then, he disappeared right in front of them.

"What the hell?" Taiki asked alarmed.

"I have no idea. But, we have to get out of here. That pink nightmare may come back and attack us." Seiya said, turning to get in the car. Taiki joined him, and the two sped out of the parking lot on their way to Seiya's apartment.

**Seiya & Serena's apartment**

Serena was enjoying the praise from Lita on the asparagus dip she had made, when she heard her husband and Taiki enter the apartment. She turned to scold him for being late, but she felt her voice get caught in her throat; he was pale as a ghost, something was wrong. She reached for him. "Seiya?"

He set down the cans of paint he was holding and pulled her to him. "I'm fine. I promise."

Amy, who had run to Taiki and embraced him, pulled back. "What happened?"

All of the scouts were present and listening intently to hear what the two young men would say. Seiya, who still had his arms around Serena, was the one to respond. "We were attacked by this new enemy. We did not get a name, but she was dressed in all pink."

"There are no wounds on you, not even a scrape?" Amara observed.

Taiki nodded. "That's because we were saved by some stranger, who had incredible power."

"Stranger?" Trista asked alarmed.

Seiya nodded. "He referred to himself as a Solar Guardian."

"Yes, he said he was Solar Guardian Pyrios." Taiki added.

Raye's eyes had widened from the moment Seiya had said 'Solar Guardian.' She felt her mind and heart conflicting over whether or not this was the time to tell everyone, who Seiya had been in another lifetime. She was about to speak, but she heard Queen Theia's voice pleading with her to listen to her heart, and Raye shut her mouth; her heart was telling her to wait.

Serena, who had not yet let go of Seiya, finally pulled herself away, so her husband could sit down. She stood looking down at him; she could tell this encounter had left him shaken. She squeezed his shoulder, and he smiled up at her. "Tell us everything." Everyone listened as Seiya and Taiki recounted their encounter with the enemy and their rescue by the mysterious Solar Guardian Pyrios.

Amara rose to her feet when he finished. "Another outsider. This planet is riddled with them."

"We don't know that he's an outsider, Amara." Raye interjected, trying to defend Pyrios without revealing too much.

Lita nodded in agreement with Raye. "Raye's right, and even if he is, he did save Seiya and Taiki so maybe he's a good guy."

"We can't take a chance that he might be a good guy." Michelle stated. "If we do, it could cost one of us our lives."

Seiya cleared his throat. "Let's worry about this guy if we ever see him again. Right now, we have an enemy who knows who we are, and is gunning for us, to worry about."

Taking his queue from Seiya, Taiki began to speak. "Seiya and I have some thoughts on what our enemy's current objective is."

Amara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I can't wait to hear this."

Taiki glared at her, but Amy squeezed his arm encouragingly, so he continued. "We think that the enemy has targeted Molly and Melvin. After speaking to both of them yesterday, we realized that the two of them are experiencing two entirely different situations, which is causing their relationship to struggle."

"What?" Molly gasped; she turned her eyes from Taiki to Seiya, who nodded confirming his friend's words. "So you mean like last night at our date, I imagined everything?"

Seiya shook his head. "Not exactly, you saw an illusion, but Melvin did not ignore you for Rose; he told us last night he barely said more than hi to her."

Molly hung her head in her hands, as everyone in the group braced themselves for her reaction, but they all nearly fell over when she sat bolt up right and started to laugh loudly. She stood up and proclaimed. "I've been such a fool for doubting what my heart was telling me was true, my boyfriend loves me." She started for the exit, but Serena's voice stopped her.

"Um, Molly, where are you going?"

"To see the boy I love, and tell him I'm sorry that I've been acting like a crazy woman." Molly said bounding out of the apartment before anyone could stop her.

"Should someone go after her?" Serena said turning back to look at the group.

"I will in a minute." Raye said shaking her head at Molly's abrupt departure. "But first, how do we stop this pink menace?"

"Did you get a look at her face?" Lita questioned Taiki and Seiya.

"Not a clear look. Half of it was covered by a mask and the other half was covered in jewels." Seiya responded.

"Not to mention, with her ability to create illusions, we may have imagined the way she looked altogether." Taiki added.

"Well, then, I guess we are just going to have to be on guard." Amara said looking around at each of her fellow scouts sternly.

Serena nodded. "Amara is right. Everyone take extra precautions."

"Yeah, like not going anywhere alone." Raye said rising to her feet. "Which means I had better try and catch up to Molly."

Everyone nodded as Raye headed out the door, she glanced back one time at Seiya who had pulled Serena onto his lap. She sighed internally, hoping that she did not have to keep this secret for much longer. It was eating away at her.

***Tokyo –about three blocks away from Seiya & Serena's Apartment***

Molly was humming to herself as she made her way down the dark streets; she was surprised that for a Saturday night more people were not around. She did not dwell on the lack of people though; she was too busy trying to figure out what she was going to do to finally mend all of the damage this new enemy had caused to her relationship with Melvin. She slowed down and was looking in one of her mother's competitor's windows. She shook her head; her mother definitely had better jewelry, but she did like the one diamond necklace. She was looking over the engagement rings and sighed as she softly spoke out loud. "Melvin, I can't wait for the day when you ask me to marry you."

A loud cackle interrupted her day dreaming. "Keep dreaming; you'll never marry Melvin."

Molly turned slowly to see the enemy in pink that Seiya and Taiki had described; as Molly took in the enemy's pink outfit; her eyes settled on her adversary's eyes and she gasped. "Rose!!"

"Who else you little dimwit? But, my true name is Rosemary, and you'll be taking that news to the grave with you tonight." Rosemary sneered.

Molly glanced around and saw that no one was nearby; she turned to look back at Rosemary. "How did you keep all of the people away so that you could attack me without any witnesses?"

Rosemary laughed. "Oh that was easy. Everyone who approaches this city block will simply think there is emergency work being done and is being turned away by a police officer."

"Such an amazing power, why use it for evil, Rose?" Molly asked sincerely.

"Evil?" Rose countered. "You have no idea what evil is, little sailor scout. Believe me when I tell you that your solar system could do much worse than having Lord Malice as its sovereign."

Molly sighed. "Rose, why don't we stop this now? We don't have to fight one another. This solar system already has a sovereign, and she would be glad to help you, to heal what ever spell this Lord Malice has you under."

A look of uncertainty crosses Rosemary's eyes for an instant before being replaced once again by an evil glint. She smirked as she replied. "Yes, well Sailor Moon will not be alive for very much longer."

Molly's eyes flashed with anger for the first time. "Why would you want to hurt Sailor Moon? She is the sweetest, kindest person I know; she is the best friend any one could ever want. How can you threaten her so callously?"

Rosemary snarled. "She has to die so that Lord Malice can take her crystal and rule as supreme sovereign."

Molly raised her sailor wand and cried. "Venus Power!" She transformed into the lovely Sailor Venus and stood with her hand raised over her head as the transformation completed. She pulled her arms down and stood facing Rosemary defensively. "You have already hurt many innocents, and you've tried to destroy the relationship between me and my beloved boyfriend. All of these things would be enough of an excuse for me to fight you, but for threatening my princess, in the name of Venus, I will destroy you."

At these words, Rosemary began laughing hysterically. "You stupid scout, why do you think I chose you Sailor Venus?" When Sailor Venus did not answer, Rosemary maliciously continued. "I chose you because you are the weakest link in the sailor scouts armor and destroying you will eventually allow me to get to Sailor Moon and kill her."

"I don't think so." Venus growled as she held her hand out and cried. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

The blast of Sailor Venus's attack pushed Rosemary back but did not seem to harm her. Rosemary cackled. "My turn. ILLUSION BEAM ATTACK!" A beam of energy flew from Rosemary's hands and threw Sailor Venus back into the wall, knocking her unconscious. Rosemary laughed as she stood over her. "Now you die."

"I don't think so you ugly pink fashion nightmare!" Sailor Mars said standing a few yards away with her fire bow up and ready to fire. "Mars Flame Sniper!" The flaming arrow was released from Sailor Mars' golden bow and struck Rosemary in her left shoulder spinning her backwards and causing her to fall to the ground.

"You'll pay for that." Rosemary snarled at Sailor Mars, who had run to Sailor Venus' side and was trying to revive her. "I don't know how you got through my illusion anyway."

Sailor Mars laughed. "Get real, I just came down this same street with my friends a few hours ago and there was no construction, when I saw the police officer, I ran by him because I knew you were here and after Sailor Venus."

"Well, who knew you sailor scouts had any brains." Rosemary said snidely. "But after this attack, neither of you will have use for them anymore because you'll both be dead."

Sailor Mars rose and stood in front of the unconscious form of her friend. "I won't let you hurt my friend."

"You won't have a choice." Rosemary said gleefully, as she felt victory within her grasp.

"Yes, she does." A quiet deep voice said from the shadows to their side.

Rosemary and Sailor Mars turned to see Solar Guardian Pyrios emerge from the shadows.

Sailor Mars sighed with relief, and Rosemary glowered at the figure cloaked in red. "You will not interfere this time, Pyrios. These girls are not your concern."

He chuckled. "This is why Malice failed the last time, Rosemary. You and your lord have never understood the bonds that connect the sailor scouts and solar guardians; they are what will be your undoing."

"You talk in riddles, and I don't have time for riddles. THORNS OF TERROR!" Rosemary screamed throwing her deadly attack at Sailor Mars and Venus.

Sailor Mars screamed, fearing the worst, but Solar Guardian Pyrios jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with his golden staff. He glanced back at Sailor Mars. "Now Sailor Mars."

Sailor Mars nodded and jumped out from behind him and again shot her flaming arrow at their adversary. The arrow struck Rosemary square in the chest; as Sailor Mars drew another arrow, Rosemary disappeared. "She's gone." Sailor Mars softly observed. She turned and saw Solar Guardian Pyrios bent over Sailor Venus examining her. "Pyrios, can't I see your face, please?"

He glanced up from Sailor Venus; the magic of his cloak continuing to keep his face hidden in shadows. "I'm sorry Sailor Mars, but I cannot show you my face. The Solar Guardians are bound by a powerful spell that forbids them from revealing their identities to anyone."

"Even Prince Hyperion?" Sailor Mars questioned.

Pyrios quickly rose to his feet. "How do you know about Prince Hyperion?"

Sailor Mars sighed. "I had two visions: I was taken back two lifetimes ago, when the Sun Kingdom blazed at the heart of this universe and King Helios and Queen Theia ruled over it, and along with Queen Serenity they ruled this solar system. I also saw Chaos' arrival and the casting of all of the guardians and the prince into the next lifetime."

Solar Guardian Pyrios closed the gap between him and Sailor Mars and gently took her shoulders. "Who else have you told this to?"

"No one, yet. At the end of my last vision, right after the King and Queen sent you into the next lifetime; they turned to me and asked me to keep this secret. Then, I, I watched them die!" Sailor Mars cried, her tears falling unchecked as Pyrios pulled her into a hug. "It was awful."

He nodded. "I can only imagine; I am sorry you have to carry this secret alone. I know it is a burden, but you cannot tell Seiya who he is; he must remember on his own. It is the only way for his true power as Prince Hyperion to be unlocked."

Sailor Mars pulled away and nodded. "I understand." Sailor Venus began to stir and Sailor Mars went swiftly to her side, when she turned to say something to Pyrios, she saw he was already gone. "Thank you." She whispered into the night. She helped Sailor Venus to sit up, and then helped her friend to her feet.

As the two walked down the street, the hooded figure of Solar Guardian Pyrios watched them from a dark rooftop; when his pocket began to vibrate he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at who was calling. He flipped it open. "Hey Seiya." He listened. "Yeah, I'll be there to help you guys paint the baby's nursery no problem." He was silent again as Seiya spoke and then he gave a soft chuckle. "Yeah, well you may have to pay me more as your manager if I'm painting nurseries now too. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He put the cell phone back in his pocked and murmured softly; his robes disappeared and he was once again Scott Hiro.

--

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed the latest chapter addition. Please review.

**Next Time:**

"Okay, and we'll keep last night's attack a secret from Serena, for now." Amy added, her brain now forming a plan. "We'll meet at Raye's tomorrow after school."

Molly added grimly. "And, we'll go hunting."

**HUGS!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **I had really hoped to have time to update before the New Year, but that did not happen and I am so sorry. However, I am hoping to have more time to update now that the insanity of the holidays is passed.

Hugs to everyone one of you who added the story to your alerts or favs list, and double hugs to those of you who reviewed. I love your reviews so much!!

-I do not own SM-

***Seiya & Serena's Apartment- the next day***

Serena shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She smiled when she saw Seiya standing there in a pair of old jeans and an old t-shirt, which had a few holes. "You look like you are ready to get to work."

He walked over and kissed her forehead, before setting a cup of tea down on the table for her. "Here honey, I made you some tea. Do you want some eggs for breakfast?"

"Thanks for the tea. I think I'll just stick with it for a little while." She said smiling up at him.

"Stomach a mess again?" Seiya questioned, looking at her with concern.

"A little, nothing for you to look that worried over." Serena said chuckling.

Seiya smiled, "Okay, but I want you to take it easy. Taiki and Scott are both coming over today, along with your family, so we will have a ton of help."

Serena grinned, "Well, when I heard you invite Scott last night, I invited Trista and Hotaru as well."

Seiya shook his head, "Scott's right, you are hopeless." When she merely smiled, he laughed. "But, don't interfere too much, let things happen naturally."

Serena watched as he scooped an egg off the skillet and onto his plate. She loved the way he looked in the morning, before he pulled his hair back and it hung loosely around his shoulders. "It does, doesn't it?"

Seiya turned to look at her, "Huh?"

"Love, it happens naturally. We don't have to force it; it simply finds its own way." She smiled up at him, her eyes shining with the love she felt for her husband. "As with us, even though it seemed as if we would never be together, fate made sure we found our way to each other, so our hearts could share the same path."

Seiya put his plate on the table and sat down across from his wife. He reached over and took her hand and squeezed it. "Yes, I believe it does find its own way." The two chattered over breakfast about the nursery and what they wanted it to look like.

There was a knock at the door, and Serena went to answer it, as Seiya cleaned up the dishes. He smiled when he saw Serena walk back into the kitchen, holding flowers and being followed by Scott. Serena gushed, "Seiya, look at these beautiful flowers Scott brought me."

Seiya looked at Scott and sighed, "You're making me look bad."

Scott chuckled, "Nah, just setting the bar high for you, buddy."

There was another knock at the door and soon Taiki joined them in the kitchen. The three guys went into the nursery to lay down plastic over the carpet. Serena chuckled as she heard her husband and Taiki conning Scott into playing on their basketball team. She began to squeeze some lemons for fresh lemonade for everyone, when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and smiled when she saw her parents and brother. Her mother pulled her into a hug.

Ikuko smiled at how radiant her daughter looked, "Are you excited to get the nursery finished, Serena?"

Serena nodded as she pulled away from her father's hug and turned to look at her mother, "Yes, I am; Seiya and I have been talking about it for weeks; we've been picking up things here and there."

Ken turned to Sammy, "Come on, son, let's get in there and help the guys."

"Okay." Sammy said smiling, "Oh, sis, you're going to owe me big time for helping with the nursery."

Serena chuckled, "Sure, I'll pay you back by letting you baby sit your niece."

Sammy groaned and followed his father into the nursery. Ikuko helped Serena finish making the lemonade. "So, how are you feeling, daughter?"

Serena smiled, "I feel great; I'm not as sick as I was there for a while. I get tired easily, but I make sure to rest when I get tired."

"You're glowing." Ikuko observed.

Serena laughed, "I suppose I am; I cannot explain it, mom, but I just feel so happy, all of the time. I can feel my daughter growing inside of me, and I have a husband, who I love and who loves me. He really is amazing."

"So, no regrets?" Ikuko questioned.

Serena glanced down the hall, where she could hear the five men laughing. "Not one." She opened up the fridge and stuck the pitcher of lemonade inside, when the doorbell rang again. "Ahh, the last of the nursery decorating party is here." She made her way down the hall and smiled when she opened the door and saw Trista and Hotaru. "Hi girls!" She said beaming as she hugged her two friends.

"Can I go help paint?" Hotaru asked eagerly, when Serena nodded she made her way through the living room and was almost to the nursery when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Aww, come on Seiya, stop teasing." Sammy complained.

"I'm not teasing. I just don't understand how my incredibly popular brother-in-law is single." Seiya said chuckling.

"Yeah, what gives, Sammy?" Taiki added.

Sammy sighed, "It isn't that I don't want to date it's just…."

"Just what, son?" Ken asked concerned by the sadness he heard in his son's voice.

"It's just that I cannot be with the one person I think about the most." Sammy replied.

Hotaru felt something clenching her heart, as she realized there was a girl that Sammy loved. Why was she bothered by the thought though, she had no idea. She glanced around the doorway and saw Seiya place a hand on his shoulder, "If you love this person, do no lose faith, Sammy. I loved your sister for a long time before we could finally be together. Love is always worth waiting for."

Sammy nodded and was about to respond when Scott exclaimed, "Hotaru!"

Sammy turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the younger girl standing there in an old pair of jeans and a faded lavender t-shirt. She smiled at him, and he felt something melt inside of him. "Hey Hotaru, you're just in time to help me finish putting the coat of primer on this wall." He tossed her a brush, which she caught and made her way over to him.

Seiya and Ken looked at each as they watched the two work together side by side. Seiya cleared his throat, and was about to say something, when Scott began talking. "So, Hotaru, are you still going out with Kyle tonight?"

Sammy visibly tensed at the mention of Kyle, which Hotaru did not notice as she turned to look at Scott. "No, I told him I would be busy here all day and night until we got the nursery finished."

Scott smiled, "So, is your mom here too?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yeah, Momma Trista is out helping Ikuko and Serena put together the changing table."

"What?" Seiya asked alarmed, "I told Serena to take it easy; she's been very tired lately."

"Don't worry, I'll go help them." Scott said, laying his paint brush down and making his way through the paint cans and out of the room.

"I really like Scott." Hotaru commented.

Seiya laughed, "Yeah, he's a pretty likeable guy once you get past his cocky external layers."

Sammy chuckled, "Aren't we all?" Everyone laughed and went back to work.

Serena was looking at the directions for putting the changing station together with wide eyes, "This is worse than my math homework. How on Earth do they expect someone to understand this gibberish?"

"How about I help?" Scott said, smiling down at the three women who were clustered around the parts of the changing station on the living room floor.

Trista looked up surprised to see him; she caught her breath when he winked at her, his green eyes twinkling. She smiled, "Oh, so you think you can do better than we can?"

He laughed, "I'm not touching that landmine of a question with a ten foot pole."

The three women laughed, but Serena gave him an appraising look. "Did my husband send you to make sure I wasn't working too hard?"

Scott ran a nervous hand through his spiky red hair, "Well, he might have mentioned something."

Serena was about to start a tirade about overprotective husbands, when her mother laid a hand on her shoulder. Serena shrugged and grumbled, "Well, it isn't like I'm helpless."

Scott kneeled down next to her and took the instructions out of her hands. "He doesn't think that, Serena, not at all. He loves you and your child; he cannot help but think about always protecting you and looking out for your best interests."

Serena sighed, "I know. I love him that same way; I always worry about his safety and his happiness." Serena rose to her feet and got a mischievous smirk. "I think I'll go boss him around at painting just to show him how much I love him."

Ikuko laughed and rose to follow her daughter, "And, I think I'll come along to prevent my son-in-law from divorcing his wife."

Trista and Scott both chuckled, and Trista looked at her friend with wonder as she left the room. "She's so happy with him."

Scott nodded as he examined the instructions, "Their happiness is the reflection of the love that only soul mates can share."

Trista appraised him with her red eyes, "You really believe that; that they are soul mates?"

Scott chuckled, "Are we going to venture down this road again? Because, the last time we did, we ended up fighting, and I don't want to have to buy more flowers to apologize again."

Trista laughed, "Okay, okay, I get the point. We will agree to disagree."

Scott raised his green eyes to her red ones, "We'll disagree for now, but one day, you're going to look at me and say 'Scott, you were right' and when that day comes I promise not to rub it in too badly."

Trista smiled, "HA! Neither of those things seems believable." When Scott raised an eyebrow at her, she continued. "You being right, and you not rubbing it in when you are right."

Scott laughed, "I know, it's hard to be in the presence of one so smart."

Trista pushed him and he fell back, still laughing. "Come on, genius, let's get this changing table together."

Scott stopped laughing and nodded; the two of them worked together to assemble the changing table. Hotaru came out into the living room on her way to the kitchen to get a drink, when they were almost finished. "Hey you two, it looks great."

"Thanks kiddo." Scott said smiling at the young girl.

"Well, since we are almost done with this one, we should probably start on the crib." Trista said rising to her feet. "I think Serena said it is back in the office."

"Okay." Scott said rising to his feet. "How's the painting coming?" He asked Hotaru.

"Good. We got the first coat of primer on." She responded.

The two nodded and headed back to the office. Hotaru went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. She turned around and gasped when she saw Sammy standing there and dropped the glass in her hand, but Sammy snatched it before it hit the floor and shattered. Hotaru blushed at her clumsiness and stammered, "Thanks, you startled me."

"Yeah, I've heard I have that affect on girls." Sammy said grinning.

"Ugh." Hotaru muttered, rolling her eyes.

Sammy chuckled, "Aww, come on Hotaru, I'm just teasing." He said as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard for himself.

She reached into the fridge and grabbed the lemonade before responding. "Are you? Because, I never know what to think about you. One minute you are leading on all of the girls at school, and the next I hear you confessing that there is one person that is special to you."

Sammy's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red. "You overheard that?"

She nodded and looked up at him, her violet eyes shining. "Yes, and I was surprised."

Sammy took the lemonade pitcher from her and poured himself a glass, before returning it to the fridge. When he turned to face her again, his blue eyes were shining. "Why is it so hard to believe that there could be someone who is special to me?"

"It's just that I've never seen you treat any girl like she's special to you." Hotaru said looking up at him, as he took a step towards her.

Sammy got a slow smile, "Oh, you haven't?" He took another step towards her, "Maybe you just haven't been paying close enough attention."

Hotaru felt her breath quicken as she realize there were only a few centimeters separating them. "So, who is she?" Hotaru breathed.

Sammy smiled down at her, "Why are you so curious?"

Hotaru blushed, wondering the same thing herself. "I'm, I'm not. I was just making conversation."

Sammy's smile widened, "I think you're jealous."

"I am not." Hotaru responded indignantly. "Why would I be jealous?"

Sammy chuckled, the breath of his laughter tickled Hotaru's face. "Maybe it's because your animosity towards me is all a cover for how you really feel."

"How I really feel?" Hotaru whispered. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have Kyle."

"Yes, you have Kyle." Sammy said, his face now only millimeters from hers, "Tell me, do you feel this breathless when you're around him?"

Hotaru's eyes widened as she thought Sammy was about to kiss her, but they were interrupted by Seiya and Taiki coming into the kitchen. Sammy quickly stepped back and took a drink from his glass as if nothing had happened. Hotaru, however, was left standing in the center of the kitchen in shock at what had almost happened.

Taiki glanced at her, "Hey, Hotaru are you okay?"

She nodded and sipped her lemonade; she dared to glance at Sammy, but he was now striking up a conversation with Seiya about joining his club basketball team. She finished her glass and walked out of the kitchen. Once she was out of sight, she let herself begin to shake; she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She glanced in herself at the mirror and whispered out loud, "You're being silly. You have a perfectly wonderful boyfriend." She splashed some cold water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror for a few minutes until she had convinced herself that she had imagined Sammy was about to kiss her. "He's probably just messing around with you to show off." She walked out of the bathroom, and she glanced down the hall where she heard Trista laughing.

"You did not." Trista said laughing at something Scott had just said that Hotaru had not heard.

Scott chuckled, "I swear. I lost a bet with one of my buddies in college, so I had to run through one of our college's home soccer games dressed as a chicken."

Trista started laughing so hard she had to wipe tears from her eyes. "I would have loved to have seen that."

Scott just shook his head, "I'm sure if you ask around one of my friends still has pictures or a video of that awful day." When Trista continued to laugh, he chuckled, "I'm glad stories of my public humiliation amuse you so much."

She stopped laughing and caught her breath, "I'm sorry, Scott." When he raised an eyebrow in disbelief, Trista smiled, "Okay, maybe not really. It's just so hard to imagine the arrogant, cool Scott Hiro dressed in a giant chicken suite running through a crowded stadium."

"Yeah, yeah." He said grinning at her. "Actually, my friend's plan to humiliate me ended up backfiring and the girl he liked at the time was so impressed that I actually went through with the bet she asked me out after the soccer game."

"Oh, so you're into girls that like guys in chicken suits." Trista teased.

"No, not really, unless you're into guys in chicken suits, then the answer would be yes." He said seriously; his green eyes shining as he gazed into her bright red ones.

Trista's smile fell from her face, "You're serious? You're interested in me?"

Scott chuckled, "Most girls don't sound so appalled by the thought of me being attracted to them."

"You think I'm attractive." Trista whispered, her cheeks burning at his words.

Scott laughed, "Trista, surely guys hit on you all the time."

Trista's cheeks were now bright red, "Not really. I'm always so busy with Hotaru and other things. I mean I've dated, but it isn't like they are beating down the door to take me out."

Scott leaned back against the couch behind him and got a smirk, "Well, that's good because I'd hate to have to fight them all, to keep them away."

Trista smiled, "So you're a tough guy too?"

Scott continued to smirk, "I'm many things, Trista. I'm just hoping that you'll take the time to find out every different side to me."

She nodded, "I'd like that."

"Good, how about we go to dinner Tuesday night? I have the night off."

"It's a date." Trista replied and then laughed, "But, we won't be going anywhere if we don't finish this cradle."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Here hand me that piece."

Hotaru, who had listened to the entire exchange, silently made her away from the doorway. She walked back down the hall, smiling; she was so happy that Scott and Trista were going out. She liked Scott; she had a very good feeling about the two of them. She was lost in a daze, when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into the spare bedroom. "What are you doing?" She said turning angry eyes on Sammy, who was the culprit.

"I need some help cleaning out these paint brushes." He said going back into the spare room's bathroom, where all of the dirty paint brushes were.

"And, you couldn't just nicely ask me to come help you?" Hotaru asked incredulously.

He shrugged, "What and miss that look on your face when I grabbed you?"

She scowled, "You're such a jerk sometimes."

"So you keep saying." He said sighing and turning on the water and grabbing a dirty brush.

"Well, that's because you keep acting like one. I mean what were you trying to prove earlier in the kitchen?" She said, as she grabbed a brush and started to clean it at the second sink.

"Prove?" Sammy said glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, you know what I'm talking about; that whole nearly kissing me thing." Hotaru said annoyed by his feigned ignorance.

Sammy smiled, "Hotaru, what are you really upset about? Not actually getting kissed by me?"

"You're awful. Kyle is your friend; how can you act this way with his girlfriend?" She said as she furiously worked the primer out of her paint brush.

Sammy smiled, "I was just messing around, Hotaru." He said as he took his wet brush and dabbed her nose with it. "Lighten up."

She gasped and sputtered, "How...how dare you put paint on me?" When he merely laughed at her indignation, she took a dirty brush and smudged his cheek with paint. "Humph, how do you like it?"

He got a wicked grin, "Actually, I'm rather amused." He took a dirty brush and got her cheek, she shrieked and threw a brush at him, causing the front of his shirt to be covered in paint. He swiftly threw one at her, causing her lavender shirt to have a white stripe across it.

Hotaru's violet eyes narrowed and she was about to say something when a stern voice cut her off, "Hotaru, look at the mess you are making. Stop this at once." Trista said from the doorway.

Hotaru and Sammy both hung their heads, embarrassed. Serena popped her head in around the corner and glanced from her brother to her friend. "Sammy, clean this mess up. Hotaru, can you come help me?"

Trista and Serena turned and left; Hotaru started to follow them, but she glanced back at Sammy, who winked at her. She chuckled and went out of the bathroom, maybe he wasn't a complete jerk.

***Across Town at The Arcade***

Molly rubbed her temples as she retold her part of the story for the third time to Lita, Amy, Artemis, and Luna. Raye was sitting quietly as she finished, when Lita turned to her and began to open her mouth to ask a question, Raye snapped. "Enough. We have been over it about five hundred times since last night." She glanced around to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "The only answer is to seek out Rose and eliminate her."

The three other scouts along with their feline mentors gasped at the fury in Raye's voice. Luna calmly questioned, "Raye, don't you think before we make that kind of decision we should talk to Serena?"

Raye shook her head, "No."

"But, Raye…" Amy began.

Raye slammed her fist on the table, "We are her guardians, right now she is in a delicate state with her pregnancy." Raye's eyes swirled with her conflicting emotions. "We are responsible for protecting her; if we go to her and tell her we are going after Rose, she'll insist on coming with us."

Molly nodded, "You're right, Raye. She'd never let us put ourselves in danger without her by our sides."

"But, she's our princess. We have to tell her what we are planning." Amy argued.

"No, not when keeping her in the dark is the best thing for her and her daughter." Raye responded. "Right now, she is painting her daughter's nursery. How can we go to her and take the joy she must be feeling at this event from her by talking about battles and enemies?"

"Raye's right." Lita said softly. "We have to do this ourselves. Serena and Rini cannot be placed in harms way."

Amy nodded and then put her head in her hands, "I have to tell Taiki."

"Absolutely, not." Raye snorted, "He'll run right to Seiya, who will tell Serena."

"But, I can't lie to him." Amy said raising her head, pleading with her friends to understand her desire to be honest with the man she loved.

"Well, all I can say is: welcome to our world." Lita said, giving her friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"He'll be furious." Amy said sadly. "But, you're right."

Raye turned to Luna and Artemis, "Are you with us?"

The two cats glanced at each other, both hating the idea of deceiving Serena, yet agreeing with Raye that keeping her out of harm's way was the best course of action. "Yes, we'll return to the apartment as if nothing has happened."

"Okay, and we'll keep last night's attack a secret from Serena, for now." Amy added, her brain now forming a plan. "We'll meet at Raye's tomorrow after school."

Molly added grimly. "And, we'll go hunting."

Lita stuck her hand in the center of the table, the other three put their hands on top, and Artemis and Luna added a paw. Lita looked around at her friends. "For our princess."

"For our princess." They all echoed.

***Raye's Temple the Next Day***

Raye set her school satchel down, when she heard a knock at the doorway; she turned to see Chad standing there; his long brown hair hanging in his face. She smiled and motioned for him to come in; he returned her smile and brushed his hair out of his face. "So, Raye, are you going to tell me what's been on your mind all day today?"

Her smile slipped, and she averted her eyes; now, she understood how Molly and Lita felt, not being able to share the complete truth of who she was with the person who she loved. "I cannot tell you everything, but I can tell you that my distraction is in part to a problem facing some of my friends."

He moved towards her, pulling her into his warm embrace. As he hugged her close, he whispered into her hair, "You know that if there is anything I can do to help ease your burdens, I will gladly do it." When Raye pulled back and looked up at him, she saw his brown eyes were soft and filled with emotion. "Raye, your happiness, it is all that matters to me."

"Chad…I…." She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into a long sweet kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Raye whispered. "I feel the same way."

He stroked the side of her face. 'Then, you should know; I understand if there are things you cannot tell me because I trust you have very good reasons for the things you must keep to yourself."

She chuckled. "Sometimes, you surprise me."

He laughed and tugged at a lock of her hair. "Good, I'll keep surprising you, so that you keep me around to see what happens next."

Raye was about to say something, when another knock at her doorway stopped her. She turned and saw Amy, Lita, and Molly standing in the doorway. "Hey guys." She said her voice grave.

Chad glanced down at her, worried about the seriousness of her voice, but he knew he should not question it. He kissed her forehead. "Raye, when you girls are through with whatever it is you must do, call me; I would like to take you out for a late night latte."

She nodded and watched him leave. Her friends all said goodbye to Chad and piled into her room. She glanced at them. "Ready?"

"Yes." Amy responded, "Let's do this."

The four inner scouts transformed and made their way out of the temple and down the steps and into the city. "How are we going to find her?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

"I think she'll find us." Sailor Venus responded.

"Oh, how right you are!" Rosemary screeched from a nearby building rooftop.

The girls glanced around and realized the street was somehow deserted. Sailor Mars snarled, "Your illusions may fool others, but we will not be so easily deceived."

"Oh, well, if you think you are so tough, handle this. ILLUSION MIRROR ATTACK!" Rosemary cried.

The scouts braced themselves waiting for an attacked but were shocked to see they were facing clones of themselves. Sailor Mercury dropped her visor to scan the enemy, but her clone launched an attack on her, causing Sailor Mercury to be thrown backwards into a wall. The Sailor Mars clone drew her bow at the same time as Sailor Mars cried, "Mars Flame Sniper!" Their two flaming arrows crashed into another causing an incredible explosion; which caused the real Sailor Mars to fall backwards, banging her head on the concrete.

"Mars!" Sailor Jupiter cried; when she saw her friend stir; she turned back to face her double her eyes cold and determined. "You're going to pay."

Her double just smiled with an evil glint in her eyes and screamed, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The blast caught Sailor Jupiter square in the chest, causing her to collapse unconscious.

Sailor Venus stared at her double and closed her eyes; she knew that this was just an illusion; she had to overcome it and see what was real. She opened her eyes to her clone throwing a fist at her face, which she narrowly dodged; she quickly glanced at her friends and saw them collapsing one by one at their clones hands. She narrowly missed her own clone's Venus Crescent Beam Smash attack, as she dodged and rolled out of the way. She stood up and brushed some of the dirt off of her hands and faced her clone, which now was surrounded by the other clones because her three friends were all unconscious. Her face contorted with rage at the sight of bruises and scrapes on her friends' motionless forms. She turned to Rosemary, who was standing off the side examining her nails, as if bored; Sailor Venus screamed, "Enough!"

Rosemary stopped looking at her nails and glared at Venus. "Enough?" Rosemary snarled, "I'll say when enough is enough." She turned to the clones, "All of you destroy her."

Sailor Venus dodged as all four scout attacks flew at her; she panted as she rose to her feet, holding her left arm which was bleeding from where the Sailor Mars clone had managed to graze her with an arrow. Sailor Venus closed her eyes which made Rosemary laugh, "Fighting my clones blind? How stupid are you?"

Sailor Venus smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "My eyes are deceiving me; they are merely illusions that can only hurt me if I believe they can hurt me, and since my eyes are what are convincing me that they are real; I will keep my eyes closed."

Rosemary swore as her clones vanished, at Sailor Venus's discovery of how to undo her attack. "Then, I will kill you myself."

Sailor Venus opened her eyes and cried, "If I must die to defend my friends and my princess, I will gladly give my life!"

"We'll see. ILLUSION BEAM ATTACK!!" Rosemary shrieked.

Sailor Venus felt the attack ripping through her as she was thrown several yards. She rose to her feet, her legs trembling as she used all of her strength to face her opponent. "You're going to have to do better than that if you wish to stop the Guardian Scout of Venus, the protector of Love."

"Love?" Rosemary scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. What do you know of love?"

Sailor Venus smiled as she thought of her answer to the question: she saw in her mind the smiling face of her friends, of her princess as she laughed, and the she saw Melvin's face. She saw him holding her hand and leaning in to kiss her. She could hear his voice as he whispered he loved her. "Rose, I know many kinds of love in my life, and each of them is what is giving me the strength now to defeat you." She raised her arm into the air and her wand vanished and was replaced by a slightly longer pink wand bearing at its head a golden star with the Venus symbol in the center of it. "Venus Star Power"

"Impressive!" Rosemary said laughing, "But, still not good enough."

"It will be with our help." A cold voice said from behind Rosemary.

Rosemary turned to see Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto standing behind her. "Well, the gang is almost all here."

Sailor Uranus ignored her and turned to Sailor Venus, "Now, Venus!"

Sailor Venus raised her arm and shouted "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" The golden chain of hers flew out and wrapped itself around Rosemary.

Before Rosemary could get loose of Venus's chain, Sailor Neptune screamed, "Neptune Deep Submerge!"

Rosemary cried out in pain as the attack ripped through her. She managed to get free of Sailor Venus's binding chain and quickly turned her wrath on her, "ILLUSION BEAM ATTACK!!"

Sailor Venus did not have time to react, and she was thrown backwards, landing hard on the pavement near the other three inner scouts. Sailor Uranus was furious at seeing another one of her fellow scouts go down. "You'll pay for that, outsider! URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

Rosemary, who was no longer bound, dodged Sailor Uranus's attack and threw her attack of thorns at the three outer scouts. They managed to dodge some, but not all of the thorns and the three of them were knocked down to the ground. Sailor Pluto was the first to rise to her feet, holding her side, where a thorn had cut through her skin. "Well, well how brave you are getting up to face me again or maybe you are just stupid."

"Enough of your chatter. I am Sailor Pluto and I will vanquish you outsider." Sailor Pluto said, her red eyes shining with determination. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

Rosemary laughed as she danced out of the way of Pluto's powerful attack. "You silly scouts, you'll never learn. I'm out of your league, and I'll destroy every one of you to get to your princess."

Pluto's red eyes narrowed, "You will never get near my princess. I will kill you if necessary." She prepared to launch her attack again, but Rosemary threw her Illusion Beam attack.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune, who had finally manage to get to their feet, screamed as their friend's limp form was flung high into the air; they knew they would never reach her in time as her body fell to the ground, but they opened their eyes wide, as she fell into the arms of a man in a red robe. "You're the one that calls himself a Solar Guardian." Sailor Uranus said, her eyes wary at the stranger's arrival.

"Yes, Sailor Uranus, I am Solar Guardian Pyrios." He cradled, Sailor Pluto in his arms. He reached a hand up to check her pulse and let out a sigh of relief that her heartbeat was still strong.

"Put her down!" Sailor Neptune yelled.

"What?" Pyrios asked surprised by the hostility in her voice.

"You heard her, outsider. Get away from Pluto!" Sailor Uranus said threateningly.

"Are you serious?" Pyrios asked incredulously.

"Yes, if you don't put her down, I'll take you down." Sailor Uranus said, her eyes determined. She and Neptune took a few steps towards Solar Guardian Pyrios, who had made no move to put down Sailor Pluto.

"You're making a mistake." He said, his voice pleading for them to understand.

Rosemary laughed, "Idiots, this is too easy." She raised her hands and screamed "THORNS OF TERROR!"

Look out!!!" Pyrios yelled, but he was too late, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were caught from behind by the thorns and both fell to the ground motionless.

Rosemary clapped her hands and danced over the two scouts unconscious forms. "These silly scouts don't even realize you are here to help them." She said smiling wickedly at Pyrios.

"It doesn't matter that they know; it only matters that I protect them." His hidden face looked down at the woman in his arms. He carefully set her on a bench nearby; he stroked her cheek for a second and whispered, "I'll protect you, I swear."

He turned, "You've gone too far. I'll destroy you now."

Rosemary laughed, "I'd love to stay and play, but now that the scouts are out of commission, I think I'll go and kill their princess."

"Over our dead bodies!" A fierce voice said from behind Rosemary.

She turned and gasped, the four inner scouts had risen to their feet. Sailor Jupiter raised her hands and cried, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Sailor Mercury yelled, "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

Sailor Venus cried, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!"

Sailor Mars snarled, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Rosemary screamed as she dodged the first two attacks but was caught by Sailor Venus's golden chain of hearts again, which allowed for Sailor Mars arrow to pierce her side. "Damn it!" She screamed, "I'll kill you for ruining my lovely outfit."

Solar Guardian Pyrios quickly moved to stand in front of the scouts. "You will face all of us then, Rosemary."

She glared at Pyrios. "You fool, why do you help them? Those two lying on the ground were ready to attack you, maybe even kill you." She said waving her hand in the direction of Sailor Uranus and Neptune.

"Their hostility towards me will not stop me from protecting them and the rest of the scouts. My life is dedicated to protecting others, no matter what their personal feelings towards me." He replied.

"Then die with them. THORNS OF TERROR!!!" Rosemary screamed launching her attack. The scouts braced themselves for the impact, but Solar Guardian Pyrios raised his staff and deflected most of the thorns, but as he attempted to make sure the scouts were not scathed by any, a few ripped across his arms, tearing his cloak and skin.

He chuckled, "Not good enough! SOLAR FLARE FURY!" The four inner scouts gasped at the sheer force of his attack blinded them as it whipped out from his staff.

Rosemary only managed to partially dodge his attack and swore as she rose to her feet. "When you see me again, all of you will die!" She snapped her fingers and vanished.

Solar Guardian Pyrios turned to the four inner scouts, "Are you all okay?"

They nodded, and Sailor Mercury spoke, "We're a little bruised and scraped up, but it isn't anything that we will not quickly heal from."

Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter went over to Sailor Uranus and Neptune; they began to shake them gently to wake them up. Sailor Mercury went to Sailor Pluto, who was still lying on the bench where Pyrios had left her. He watched as Mercury attempted to bring her out of her unconsciousness. Sailor Mars interrupted his thoughts, "Pyrios, thank you, again for saving us. I fear we are not strong enough to face this enemy."

He laughed, "Sailor Mars, you did not need my help. The four of you managed to hit her without my help; I only offered it to save you further injury."

She glanced at the injured outer scouts and saw Sailor Neptune's eyes fluttering open and went to look back at Pyrios and tell him that maybe he should leave, but he was already gone.

--

**A/N: **I really hoped you liked this latest chapter. Please review. Your feedback helps inspire me to keep writing.

**Next Time:**

"And, what about this Solar Guardian?" Taiki questioned. "What do we know about him?"

Luna sauntered into the room and let onto the table, "There is nothing that I can find in any of our databases, and I do not remember him from the last lifetime."

"That's because he wasn't there." Raye blurted out.

**HUGS!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Once again, I apologize for my long absence. I hope all my faithful readers can forgive me. I promise, I will be updating more regularly from here on out. My goal is to be able to update at a minimum-once every two weeks.

I am also truly sorry for not being able to respond to the many wonderful reviews and private messages I have received in the past several months. I have created a fresh E-mail account to manage my messages, and I will respond to all of your reviews going forward.

A thousand rounds of hugs to you all for your patience with me. =)

***Amara & Michelle's House-the next night***

Amara was sitting on the couch, with Michelle curled up against her. She smiled down at her best friend and lover. "Michelle, are you sure you're feeling better?"

Michelle nodded, "Yes, I'm sure, stop being such a worry wart. You endured the same as I and you claim to be fine."

Amara grimaced as Michelle shifted and bumped her sore ribs. "What do you think of this Solar Guardian character?"

Michelle pursed her lips, "I am not sure, but he has to be an outsider because I do not remember him as being an ally in the last lifetime."

"I do not remember him either." Amara said as she stroked Michelle's long hair.

Trista walked into the room, interjecting herself into their conversation. "I don't know about the last lifetime, but so far, in this lifetime, he has not shown himself to be a threat to us."

Amara glared at her friend, "Trista, you know as well as I, that all outsiders are a threat."

Trista smiled sadly, "Does that include our new prince?"

Amara swore under her breath, "Let's not talk about that subject."

Michelle giggled, "Come on, Seiya is obviously not a threat, nor is Taiki. They both were willing to give their lives for Serena on the pier, and Seiya again was willing to die when her dreams were being attacked."

Trista nodded, "I agree; he does truly love her." She glanced at herself in the mirror hanging above the fireplace. "So, how do I look?"

The doorbell rang and Michelle smiled, "You look beautiful; I'll have to borrow that black dress."

Trista chuckled and glanced in the mirror one last time before going to the door. She smiled when she opened the door and saw Scott standing there holding a single white rose. "What only one tonight?"

He laughed, "Well, I thought about another dozen, but then I figured you would eventually run out of room for multiple vases of flowers."

She smiled and took the rose, holding it up to her nose and enjoying its sweet scent. She turned and stuck it in the middle of the red roses he had brought her the other day. "So where are we going that I needed to wear a dress?"

Scott grinned, "If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise." He held out his hand and when she gave him hers; he tucked it into the crook of his arm and whispered down into her ear, "And, in case you were wondering, you look amazing."

She blushed and smiled up at him. "Well, you look pretty good yourself."

He chuckled and led her out to his car, making sure to hold open her door and carefully close it once she was in; he slid into the driver's seat and handed her a bandana. "Here, put this on."

"What?" Trista exclaimed, "You want me to wear this?"

He nodded, "Yes that was the general idea."

She shook her head, rolling her eyes slightly. "Okay. I'll play along at least for now."

He laughed, "Well, that's all a guy can ask for."

She tied the bandana around her face, covering her eyes. The two chatted as Scott maneuvered them through town and out of city limits, when the car came to a stop; he quickly got out and walked around to help her out of the car. Holding onto her, he guided her for several moments before he untied her bandana revealing his surprise. Trista's face lit up, "Oh, Scott, I can't believe you put this all together."

***Serena & Seiya's Apartment***

Serena leaned against the nursery doorway, sighing to herself. She smiled when she felt her husband come up and wrap his arms around her growing middle. He whispered into her ear, "Why so sad wife?"

"I just can't believe they put themselves in danger, again. They didn't even tell me they were going to face this new enemy. Don't they trust me as their leader, their princess?" She questioned, her voice rising slightly.

Seiya sighed and kissed the top of her head. "They did what they did to protect you and our daughter." When she started to protest, he continued, "But, I do not feel they should keep you in the dark. You are right; you are their leader."

She nodded, "I am, so I must act like one." She pulled away from Seiya and walked back to the living room and picked up the telephone. She punched a few buttons and listened for someone to answer. "Hi, Raye. It's Serena." She listened for moment, and then snapped, "Well, I don't care if I woke you up. You are going to call the other three inner scouts and tell them we are meeting in half an hour." She listened for another moment as Raye responded, "I expect to see all of you here at our place, no excuses." She hung up the phone with her friend, after saying good bye to her friend amidst all of her protests. Serena turned around and saw Seiya reaching for his keys, "Seiya? Where are you going?" She asked.

"Well, I just thought that I would give you some space as you meet with your friends." He replied.

She smiled and walked over to him, plucking the keys out of his hand. "Seiya, I no longer know for sure what the future holds; whether or not I will ever be sovereign of this planet, but I do know one thing, no matter what, I always want you by my side. I want my scouts to know that you and I stand together." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her forehead against his chest.

He smiled and enclosed her in his arms, "Then, I'll stay because by your side is the only place I ever want to be." He reached a hand up and tilted her chin, so she was looking at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said standing up on her tip toes, as she pressed her lips against his.

There embrace was broken at the sound of their doorbell. Seiya saw the mental image of Taiki on the other side of the door, "It's Taiki." He stated. "I'll let him in."

Serena nodded, disappointed that their kiss had been interrupted, but she smiled at Taiki when he entered the living room. "Hi Taiki."

"Hi Serena. I'm sorry to come over uninvited, but I really needed to talk to the two of you." He said his voice strained.

"Taiki, you are always welcome in our home. What's wrong? You seem very tense." She said sitting down on the couch.

Taiki took a seat on the couch opposite her, as her husband sat down next to her. Taiki sighed then began to speak. "You have to do something to stop them from going to face this enemy. They are going to get themselves killed."

Serena sighed as well. "I know; actually, I've called a meeting with the four of them. They should be here soon. Would you like to stay? I value your input on the situation as well."

Taiki nodded, relieved to hear that Serena was already being proactive on the situation. Seiya rose to his feet. "Taiki, until they get here, would you like to help me finish putting together the baby's last dresser?"

"Yeah, it will help take my mind off of things." Taiki said getting up and following Seiya into the nursery.

Serena got up and went into the kitchen. She began to brew hot water for tea, and soon, the doorbell rang signaling her scouts' arrival. She straightened her blouse over her belly, which she patted affectionately. "Well, Rini, here goes nothing; it's time for your mommy to assert her authority, so listen and learn my little one." She opened the door, keeping her face serious as she gestured for her four friends to enter her apartment. When they were all seated on the couches, she brought out the tray of tea for each of them.

When Taiki and Seiya entered the room, Amy gasped, "Taiki, what are you doing here?"

Before Taiki could answer, Serena responded, "Taiki stopped by with concerns, and I asked him to stay." Taiki took a seat next to Amy, and Seiya sat down next to his wife. Serena drew a breath and began. "I can see that each of you is still in pain from your encounter with Rose. I have asked you here today to tell you that as your princess, I find your actions yesterday completely unacceptable."

"What?" Raye gasped. "How can you say that? We went after Rose to protect you."

"I know." Serena said, cutting off Raye's tirade before it could gain momentum. "But, I do not want you to protect me at the risk of your own lives."

"But Serena, it is our duty as Sailor Scouts to do just that." Lita protested.

"Serena, we love you, we did what we did because we thought the four of us together could take care of Rose and save you the burden." Molly added quietly.

"Burden?" Serena questioned her eyes wide. "And, what burden do you think I feel now, knowing the four of you are in pain and are suffering?"

"But, you and Rini are safe; that is all that matters to us." Amy said her voice barely a whisper.

"Well that's not good enough!" Serena cried. "I want you to realize there is much more that matters than my life. I need you to realize how much each of you means. My life is meaningless without the people I love in it, and that includes each one of you."

"But in your condition, we don't even know if you could fight." Raye argued.

"Well, we will find out the next time the five of us go after Rose." Serena said crossing her arms.

"No, you won't." Seiya said quietly.

"What?" Serena exclaimed.

"You'll find out when the seven of us find her the next time." Taiki said, finishing his best friend's thought.

Serena scowled, "Seiya, it is too dangerous. You and Taiki would have been killed outside the hardware store if not for this Solar Guardian Pyrios."

Seiya returned Serena's scowl, "Dumpling, you should know better than anyone not to underestimate me."

She hung her head, "I'm sorry."

"And, what about this Solar Guardian?" Taiki questioned. "What do we know about him?"

Luna sauntered into the room and let onto the table, "There is nothing that I can find in any of our databases, and I do not remember him from the last lifetime."

"That's because he wasn't there." Raye blurted out.

Everyone turned and looked at her with wide eyes.

***Outside the city***

Trista stared at the sight in front of her; her mouth open, blinking her red eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Scott, this is just too much."

He laughed and reached over and took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "For you, nothing is too much." He led her down the dock to where a yacht was waiting. He helped her onto the boat and nodded to the captain to take off. He guided her over to a table he had set up on the deck, with candles serving as lights. He pulled out her chair, and after she had sat down, he pushed it in for her. He took the seat opposite her and unfolded his napkin laying it across his lap. A waiter came up and poured them each a glass of wine. "Thank you, give us a few moments before bringing out the first course." The waiter nodded and left them.

"Are we at the Izu Islands?" Trista asked looking around their settings as the boat pulled away from the dock.

Scott nodded and took a sip of his wine. "Yes, I thought perhaps getting away from everything for a little bit would be a good idea."

"It was, a good idea." Trista said smiling. "I have never been on a yacht before; I can't believe you spent all this money to rent it."

Scott smiled ruefully, "Well, I'm going to sound like an arrogant jerk, but I didn't rent it. I own it."

Trista's mouth fell open, and then she recovered and laughed. "You're right; you do sound like an arrogant jerk."

Scott laughed too. "Well, I'll do my best to avoid that particular pitfall for the rest of the night." He reached across the small table and took her hand. "I'm glad you agreed to spend this evening with me."

Trista's cheeks burned as she felt her hand tingling at his touch. "I'm happy you asked me to spend this evening with you."

Scott was about to say something else, but their waiter reappeared brandishing a tray with two salads. He set the bowls of salad down in front of them, smiling at the two of them as they gazed at each. "Sir, dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, but my assistant has had some soup prepared to hold you over until it is ready."

"That sounds wonderful, Jacques." Scott said finally diverting his attention from Trista to smile at the waiter.

Jacques nodded and exited the deck. Trista watched Scott over her wine glass, as he took a bite of his salad and a little of the orange mandarin dressing dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. She smiled, as he reached up with his napkin and dabbed it away. "I didn't realize how beautiful it is up here, at night like this." She observed.

Scott never took his eyes off her, as he replied. "Yes, it really is beautiful."

Trista's cheeks burned crimson at the look in his eyes. "Oh Scott, stop; you're making me blush."

He grinned, "Then, I will definitely not stop because you look beautiful when your cheeks are on fire."

She shook her head and tried her salad. "This is amazing; this is some of the best mandarin dressing I have ever tasted."

"Yes, well, Jacques is an incredible cook, waiter, servant, friend." Scott said, before taking another bite of his salad.

Trista finished eating what was in her mouth before responding. "You sound quite fond of him."

Scott nodded, "I am; he has been employed with my family since I was born; after my parents died five years ago. Jacques was really there for me, when I kind of had a melt down, so to speak. He's more family than anything else."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Trista said quietly. "My parents are gone too, for a long time now."

Scott gave her a sympathetic look, "Is that one of the reasons being there for Hotaru is so important to you?"

She nodded, "Yes, one of them. Hotaru is special in many ways; I love her like she is my own daughter."

"Well, I can tell she is a special girl; she has a very bright shine to her." Scott observed.

"Shine?" Trista asked.

Scott nodded, "Yes, much like you." He could tell his observation had set Trista on edge so he chanced the subject, "So, do you think she realizes Sammy likes her?"

"He does?" Trista asked her eyebrows rising.

Scott nodded, "Yes, I'm fairly certain. Didn't you see the chemistry between them yesterday?"

Trista snorted, "What I saw was the two of them making a huge mess in Serena's spare bathroom!"

Scott chuckled, "Well, perhaps my observation was off, but I think they would make a very cute couple."

Trista considered this while she ate another bite of her salad. "No, I think that is a bad idea. Hotaru dating Serena's brother would make certain things very complicated."

"Such as?" Scott asked.

"Well, Serena is such a special friend to Hotaru, imagine if the relationship ended on bad terms. That would make things awkward for everyone." Trista reasoned.

Scott chuckled, "Ever the pessimist. Who says if they get together that things would end badly or end at all for that matter?"

Trista laughed, "Oh Scott, you can't be serious. Hotaru finding her soul mate at the age of twelve?"

Scott smiled, "Stranger things have happened."

She just grinned, "You seem to have this hopeless romantic thing down to a science."

He took a sip of his wine, measuring her over his glass before he responded. "And, you do not seem to believe in romance enough." When she opened her mouth to protest, he kept talking so she would remain quiet. "You seem to think in terms of rationalization and everything has its own order."

"Doesn't it though? I mean I believe that certain things are supposed to happen and nothing can change them." She paused for a moment and then muttered, "Or at least it shouldn't."

"You're thinking of Serena and this other guy again, aren't you?" Scott inquired, his eyes darkening as he set his fork down on the table.

Trista sighed, "How is it that you are already able to read me so easily?"

Scott chuckled at her dismay at this thought, "Does that bother you?"

She smiled and conceded. "Maybe a little."

She used her fork to push what was left of her salad around her plate. "I know you don't understand why I feel this way, but if you had known Darien and understood the history that he and Serena shared and the bright future they should be sharing. You would agree with me that they should be together."

Scott closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them and smiled. "Trista, I'm sure that Darien is a really great guy, and that he and Serena had a great relationship and maybe even they shared a past together and thought there was this future they were supposed to have together, but as I said the other day, we will agree to disagree for now because I promise you, one day you will realize that there is no one in all the universe that Serena belongs with more than she belongs with Seiya."

Trista chuckled, the tension between them broken. "You say that with such conviction as if you know something I don't."

Scott raised an eyebrow and tried to make himself sound mysterious. "Maybe I do."

She laughed some more, but their flirting was interrupted by Jacques bringing out their soup and removing their salads. Trista smiled at him, "Thank you, Jacques."

Jacques smiled at her, his wrinkles deepening. "You are most welcome, Miss Trista. Is there anything else I can get for the two of you while I finish making the main course?"

The two of them shook their heads, and Jacques excused himself, heading back to the kitchen. Trista took a spoonful of her soup. "Scott, if all of Jacques' cooking is this amazing I may have to come over to your place for dinner every night." She blushed as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Scott couldn't help himself as he smirked, "Well, that could be arranged."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant." Trista said looking at her soup bowl, wishing she had not said anything.

Scott's face softened, "I know. And, you mistook what I said as well." He said taking in a spoonful of soup, making her wait for an explanation.

When she raised an impatient eyebrow at him, he grinned, "I simply meant that you are welcome at my home any time, and I can think of nothing better than being able to share a dinner with you every evening."

Trista felt her heartbeat elevate. She had never felt like this before, but somehow she could not shake the feeling that she and Scott had met before. "Scott, are you sure you and I haven't met before?"

"Well, if we have, it wasn't in this lifetime." Scott said taking a sip of his soup broth, enjoying the effect his words had on Trista, when she nearly spit out the soup she had just swallowed.

Trista coughed a few times to clear her windpipe. "I'm sorry, I guess something got caught in my throat."

Scott smiled, "I did not mean to alarm you by my comment. I guess being the hopeless romantic I am, I do not find it hard to believe that in another lifetime we knew one another."

Trista smiled sadly, "No, Scott, I do not think that is possible. No matter what a nice sentiment it is."

Scott shrugged, "So, tell me how work at the school was the past two days?"

Trista began telling him all about the different things that had happened at work, and when she was finished, she asked him about work. Scott told her how the concert coming up this weekend was taking up most of his time, but he was excited, especially since with Michelle's guest appearance the concert was sold out. Jacques brought out dinner, while they were talking and the two continued to eat and talk.

After they had finished eating their meal, Jacques brought out chocolate dipped strawberries and a fresh bottle of wine. Trista laughed when she realized they had finished the first bottle. When Jacques left, music started to play, and Scott rose to his feet. He held out his hand, and Trista slipped hers into it. He pulled her to her feet, and the two of them began to sway to the music together under the stars. Scott gazed into her crimson eyes, and she smiled up at him. "Trista, I want you to know; this wasn't just a show for you tonight, my intentions towards you are very serious."

She could not tear her gaze away from his sparkling green eyes, "I know, and I want you to know…" She did not get to finish what she was saying for Scott had closed his mouth over hers, kissing her softly, yet passionately while the boat rocked softly in the reflection of the moon.

***Seiya & Serena's Apartment***

Raye's heart thumped in her chest as everyone stared at her, but she knew she had to tell them the truth. She placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath. "The vision that I told everyone about a few weeks ago when Serena's dreams were being attacked by Thyme. I did not tell the group everything or about the second vision I had."

"What? Why?" Serena questioned, hurt that her friend had kept information from her.

"Please do not be upset with me, when I tell you the whole story you will understand." Raye pleaded.

She took and deep breath and glanced at Seiya, who had wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders: yes, it was time that Seiya and Serena knew the truth of the lifetime before the Silver Millennium. "I did not say anything before because I did not want to alarm anyone, in particular I was not sure how everyone would react to the two visions I had."

"Wait, two visions?" Amy questioned surprised because Raye had only told them of one vision.

Raye lowered her head, ashamed to admit her deception. "Yes, two, and before anyone says anything, when I explain the second vision perhaps you'll forgive me for keeping it to myself."

"Go a head, Raye." Lita encouraged. "We know you would never withhold information from us without a really good reason."

Serena nodded, smiling encouragingly at her best friend. "Lita is right, Raye. And, we are all here to listen now." She turned to smile at her husband who had squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

"The first vision I told you about, but I left out a few details. The first being when King Helios and Queen Theia were talking about where to send their son, Prince Hyperion to preserve his life; they mentioned the moon kingdom. Originally, when I told you of my vision, I said they decided not to go with this option because they did not want to endanger their friends, but that was not the only reason."

Raye took a deep breath knowing this news was going to shock them. "The reason they knew this would not work is that Prince Hyperion would not want to endanger the Moon Princess."

"The Moon Princess? You mean Serena?" Molly asked, vocalizing the question everyone was thinking.

"I believe so, yes." Raye replied.

"Why would Prince Hyperion be so concerned with Serena?" Taiki questioned, pulling Amy closer to him.

"Because, they were betrothed." Raye said quietly and then rolled her eyes when Serena looked at her with a blank expression. "You were engaged to Prince Hyperion in that lifetime."

"I don't understand." Serena said confused. "I was engaged to the prince of the Sun Kingdom, but what about Darien in that lifetime?"

When she felt Seiya's posture tense at the mention of her ex, she reached over and laced her fingers with his. "Seiya, it is a fair question, since in this lifetime I was continually told that he and I were destined to be together."

Seiya nodded and tried to relax. "I know, Dumpling. However, it does not make it any easier to hear you ask the question."

Raye smiled for the first time since starting the story. "Then, perhaps, Seiya hearing the answer will be easier."

When he raised an eyebrow, she continued. "You see the other part that I left out of the first vision was that I actually saw Queen Theia's face when she walked past me in the vision. Seiya, she looked just like you in the face."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Are you saying I was this Queen Theia in the other lifetime?" Seiya asked alarmed.

Raye laughed at his bewildered expression. "No, that was the end of the first vision. The second vision will explain more. In the second vision, I appeared back at the same location I had left before, and I followed Queen Theia as she walked away from the battle and went to the entrance of Palace of Apollas, which only could be entered after a magic gate of fire was dispelled."

"A gate of fire?" Amy asked amazed.

Raye nodded. "Yes, and the person that opened the gate was Solar Guardian Pyrios. He was one of nine Solar Guardians. I do not know much about the Solar Guardians except that they are the sworn protectors of the royal family of the Sun Kingdom."

"Nine Solar Guardians? And, we've only met one." Lita stated amazed.

"Did you see any of their faces?" Taiki asked.

Raye shook her head. "No, all of their faces were shrouded by their red robes the same way Pyrios' is now. And, I did not get the names of any of the other guardians."

"What happened next?" Serena asked as she leaned forward on her seat.

"Well, after Pyrios let us through the gate, he spoke with the queen and the two of them agreed that sending Prince Hyperion away was the only way to ensure his safety. They kept talking about how important he was to the solar system, but they did not elaborate on why he was so important. Then, Prince Hyperion appeared with the other eight guardians." Raye said her gaze flicking to Seiya. "Seiya, Prince Hyperion, the two of you…"

When Raye broke off, Seiya cried. "What Raye? What are we?"

"You are the same person. In the lifetime before the Silver Millennium, you were the prince of the Sun Kingdom, who was to marry Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Raye smiled as she saw the recognition dawning on his face. "So, you see you and Serena were destined to be together before she ever met Prince Darien."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Thyme opened her eyes, as the tears began to flow; she reached out and hugged Sage. "Princess, is it really you?"

Sage nodded. "Yes, Thyme, my dearest Sailor Star Maker, it really is me."


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate everyone's support.

-I do not own SM- I want to, but I don't. =)

***Seiya & Serena's Apartment***

Raye's heart thumped in her chest as everyone stared at her, but she knew she had to tell them the truth. She placed a hand over her heart and took a deep breath. "The vision that I told everyone about a few weeks ago, when Serena's dreams were being attacked by Thyme, I did not tell the group everything or about the second vision I had."

"What? Why?" Serena questioned, hurt that her friend had kept information from her.

"Please do not be upset with me, when I tell you the whole story you will understand." Raye pleaded.

She took and deep breath and glanced at Seiya, who had wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders: yes, it was time that Seiya and Serena knew the truth of the lifetime before the Silver Millennium. "I did not say anything before because I did not want to alarm anyone, in particular I was not sure how everyone would react to the two visions I had."

"Two visions?" Amy murmured , equally surprised that Raye had only told them of one vision.

Raye lowered her head, ashamed to admit her deception. "Yes, two, and before anyone says anything, when I explain the second vision perhaps you'll forgive me for keeping it to myself."

"Go a head, Raye." Lita encouraged. "We know you would never withhold information from us without a really good reason."

Serena nodded, smiling encouragingly at her best friend. "Lita is right, Raye. And, we are all here to listen now." She turned to smile at her husband who had squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

"The first vision I told you about, but I left out a few details. The first being when King Helios and Queen Theia were talking about where to send their son, Prince Hyperion to preserve his life; they mentioned the moon kingdom. Originally, when I told you of my vision, I said they decided not to go with this option because they did not want to endanger their friends, but that was not the only reason."

Raye took a deep breath knowing this news was going to shock them. "The reason they knew this would not work is that Prince Hyperion would not want to endanger the Moon Princess."

"The Moon Princess? You mean Serena?" Molly asked, vocalizing the question everyone was thinking.

"I believe so, yes." Raye replied.

"Why would Prince Hyperion be so concerned with Serena?" Taiki questioned, pulling Amy closer to him.

"Because, they were betrothed." Raye said quietly and then rolled her eyes when Serena looked at her with a blank expression. "You were engaged to Prince Hyperion in that lifetime."

"I don't understand." Serena said confused. "I was engaged to the prince of the Sun Kingdom, but what about Darien in that lifetime?"

When she felt Seiya's posture tense at the mention of her ex, she reached over and laced her fingers with his. "Seiya, it is a fair question, since in this lifetime I was continually told that he and I were destined to be together."

Seiya nodded and tried to relax. "I know, Dumpling. However, it does not make it any easier to hear you ask the question."

Raye smiled for the first time since starting the story. "Then, perhaps, Seiya hearing the answer will be easier."

When he raised an eyebrow, she continued. "You see the other part that I left out of the first vision was that I actually saw Queen Theia's face when she walked past me in the vision. Seiya, she looked just like you in the face."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed at once.

"Are you saying I was this Queen Theia in the other lifetime?" Seiya asked alarmed.

Raye laughed at his bewildered expression. "No, that was the end of the first vision. The second vision will explain more. In the second vision, I appeared back at the same location I had left before, and I followed Queen Theia as she walked away from the battle and went to the entrance of Palace of Apollas, which only could be entered after a magic gate of fire was dispelled."

"A gate of fire?" Amy asked amazed.

Raye nodded. "Yes, and the person that opened the gate was Solar Guardian Pyrios. He was one of nine Solar Guardians. I do not know much about the Solar Guardians except that they are the sworn protectors of the royal family of the Sun Kingdom."

"Nine Solar Guardians? And, we've only met one." Lita stated amazed.

"Did you see any of their faces?" Taiki asked.

Raye shook her head. "No, all of their faces were shrouded by their red robes the same way Pyrios' is now. And, I did not get the names of any of the other guardians."

"What happened next?" Serena asked as she leaned forward on her seat.

"Well, after Pyrios let us through the gate, he spoke with the queen and the two of them agreed that sending Prince Hyperion away was the only way to ensure his safety. They kept talking about how important he was to the solar system, but they did not elaborate on why he was so important. Then, Prince Hyperion appeared with the other eight guardians." Raye said her gaze flicking to Seiya. "Seiya, Prince Hyperion, the two of you…"

When Raye broke off, Seiya cried. "What Raye? What are we?"

"You are the same person. In the lifetime before the Silver Millennium, you were the prince of the Sun Kingdom, who was to marry Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." Raye smiled as she saw the recognition dawning on his face. "So, you see you and Serena were destined to be together before she ever met Prince Darien."

***Kinmoku-Kito Spa***

Mina sighed as she sat in the sauna; her long blond hair was wrapped in a towel and secured on the top of her head. She enjoyed the feeling of the heat and sweat covering her body, as she felt the tension slowly leaving her muscles. She knew Thyme was going to be blown away by the news that she and Sage were going to give to her later this afternoon, but Mina also knew that Thyme would accept it, just as she had accepted her position as a Sailor Scout so many years ago and now as a Starlight.

Sometimes, Mina felt the past few months had been a dream. When Yaten had left with Princess Kakyuu that day on the school roof top, she had felt something break inside her, and for the next three months after his departure, she had listlessly gone through her daily routine of school and hanging out with her friends. She had almost felt like a shell, thinking every day about a boy she was never going to see again, but then, he was there on stage that day.

Mina smiled at the memory of seeing his green eyes lock on hers; she was sure her face mirrored his own shocked expression at seeing her. They had so many misunderstandings before finally Seiya had gotten everyone together at the amusement park, and the two of them were finally able to begin to show their affection for one another. Mina stretched her arms and yawned, as she whispered. "I'll have to thank Seiya when I get back to visit one day."

"What was that Mina?" Thyme asked adjusting the towel on the top of her head.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud that one day I'll have to thank my friend Seiya for getting Yaten and I together." Mina replied, smiling at her friend.

"Seiya? That name seems familiar to me somehow." Thyme said as she leaned back against the wall of the sauna.

"Oh, somehow, I doubt you've ever met this Seiya." Sage interjected as she opened her eyes and wiped the sweat from them.

"Hmm, you're probably right, Sage. It's just the name did sound familiar somehow." Thyme said turning to smile at her new friend. Thyme was so happy that Mina had introduced her to Sage; she really loved the sweet older girl, who had such a gentle spirit.

"So, tell me Mina, what's it like be engaged to the most popular, if not moodiest boy in our class?" Thyme asked.

Mina laughed at the question, an image of her fiancé's bright green eyes shining at her flashing through mind. "Yaten can be moody, but he is also very sweet and tender. He just does not show that side to many people. And, well, there is no one in the universe that can make my toes crinkle when they kiss me like he does."

Sage burst out laughing. "Oh, Mina you are so head over heels in love with him already, why are you guys waiting to get married?"

Mina stuck her tongue out at her princess, who was egging her on because Mina had confided in her their vow to abstain from sex until they were married. "I don't know, Sage. Why are you and Darien waiting to get married? Both of you are already out of high school and well into your studies at the university."

Sage smiled, knowing Mina was baiting her. "Because, as you well know Mina, Darien and I have our own reasons for waiting another nine months before getting married."

Thyme glanced between her two friends, sensing that even though she could hear every word they were saying the two of them were having some secret conversation. She shrugged. "Do you two care to fill me in on what ever secrets you are filling in between the lines of what you are saying to each other?"

Sage and Mina locked eyes, and Sage nodded, after all it was only the three of them in the sauna.

Sage cleared her throat and smiled at Thyme. "Thyme, you had mentioned that you had some memory loss before you started school here. What exactly do you remember?"

Thyme sighed sadly and her shoulders slumped. "Honestly, nothing. I awoke in a street in a small town outside the city limits, knowing only my name. But, I knew that some how the capital city, Tankei was my home, where I belonged. I registered at the shelter and was taken in by a very nice family, which is where I am at now, but I still have no memory."

Sage and Mina both reached over and took one of her hands. As Sage spoke the small golden, butterfly 'x' appeared on her forehead, "Then, I'll help you remember."

She reached up and touched Thyme's forehead with her finger tips and Thyme's eyes, which had closed as her fingers approached, shot wide opened. Thyme saw herself as Sailor Star Maker in another lifetime, standing by a much younger Princess Kakyuu overlooking the capital city, laughing with her as friends, and fighting with her against Lord Chaos and his brother Lord Malice. She watched as she was captured by Lord Malice, but then the memories stopped.

Thyme opened her eyes, as the tears began to flow; she reached out and hugged Sage. "Princess, is it really you?"

Sage nodded. "Yes, Thyme, my dearest Sailor Star Maker, it really is me."

"How does Mina play into this?" Thyme asked looking at her other friend. "I do not remember her from the last lifetime."

"Actually, my dearest Maker, your memories are from two lifetimes ago. The last battle you remember with Chaos and Malice brought such destruction onto our solar system that Sailor Star Healer was forced to use the power of the Sword of Quiescence and close the lifetime. We had lost everyone to Lord Malice, even my mother lost her life in the fight. He took all of you, save Healer." Sage dropped her head in her hands. "I did not remember any of this until now. I am sorry I am feeling overwhelmed." She started to sob.

Mina looked alarmed. "Thyme, we should go back to our room to discuss this more."

Thyme nodded and her and Mina helped their princess to her feet and led her from the sauna. Thyme was glancing at Mina curious as to how her best friend on Kinmoku played into Kakyuu's life, but her instincts as a Starlight kicked in and the only thing that mattered was taking care of her distraught princess.

***Tokyo –Friday Night- Concert Hall***

Serena sipped her water and patted her belly affectionately. "Only another two hours till your daddy and Aunt Michelle take the stage, and we will be in the first row smiling up at them. And, you should see your daddy now, he looks so handsome with his red signature tuxedo; he has on a nice dark blue button up shirt too. Mommy will probably have to make him wear that more often since he looks so yummy in it."

Seiya, who was standing about three feet from her letting his makeup artist put on the finishing touches, started to laugh at his wife. The makeup artist frowned at him, but he shook his head and stood up. "I'm done, no more make up; I can't stand the stuff anyway." When she had left; he walked over and sat down on the couch where Serena was sitting; he lifted up her legs and set them on his lap as he moved closer to her. He pulled off her sandals and began to massage her feet. "Are you sure you want to sit through the entire concert."

She nodded, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his strong fingers pushing the tension out of her tiny feet. "You keep this up and I may not let you get on stage."

He chuckled. "Well, with that sexy outfit you have on, it's going to be hard to let you walk out that door too."

She snorted. "Sexy, for crying out loud Seiya, it's a more like a giant lavender potato sack, with me being the lumpy potato inside."

Seiya smiled and leaned in and kissed her lips. "You should see yourself through my eyes; you would not see yourself as a lumpy potato."

"I wouldn't?" Serena asked wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him pull her onto his lap.

"No, you would see yourself as a goddess, even more beautiful now that she is glowing with her pregnancy." Seiya murmured against her cheek before kissing it softly.

She turned and put her hands on either side of his face. "Seiya, I love you, so much. You know you are everything to me."

He nodded and closed his mouth over hers, enjoying the sweet taste of her mouth, but their kiss was cut short by the clearing of someone's throat. They both reluctantly pulled away from their kiss and turned to see Scott smiling sheepishly at the two of them. Seiya growled. "Are you trying to get yourself fired Scott?"

Scott laughed, "No, but the lovely Mrs. Kou had asked me to tell her when it was almost time for Chad to take the stage so she could watch him perform."

"Oh, thanks Scott." Serena said jumping off of Seiya's lap ignoring his groan of frustration as she quickly put her sandals back on. "I'll see you when you take the stage, honey. Good luck."

As she went to walk through the door, Seiya called. "Oye, Dumpling, you're everything to me too."

She turned and smiled, blowing him a kiss, which he pretended to catch before she vanished from his sight. Scott came in and sat down on one of the chairs. "You two are really luck to have found one another."

Seiya nodded. "Yes, I guess you could say even though we are so young, we have been looking for each other, waiting to find one another for such a long time." He turned and grinned at his manager and friend. "I guess that doesn't make any sense."

Scott smiled as he drummed his fingers together. "No, Seiya, believe it or not, I understand what you are saying and it makes perfect sense. It is how I feel about Trista."

Seiya could not hide his shock. "Really?"

Scott nodded again, his smile growing bigger. "Yes, really. She's the one for me, but I'm trying to contain myself so that I do not scare her off."

"Trista does not scare easily." Seiya said as he lay back on the couch to stare at the ceiling.

"Not about most things, but I believe she guards her heart ferociously. And as the guy who is trying to win it, I have to make sure and play all of my cards right." Scott stated.

"Good point." Seiya conceded.

While Seiya and Scott continued to discuss the women in their lives, Serena slid into her seat next to Molly. She leaned over and asked. "Where's Melvin?"

"He couldn't make it; he had some important report he was expected to give in Kyoto tonight; he left right after his last class." Molly replied, smiling at her best friend, who was absolutely glowing. "So, obviously you were spending some quality time with your prince before coming out here."

"How can you tell?" Serena asked, her eyes wide with confusion. "Are you psychic?"

Molly giggled in response for a few moments before replying. "No, you just have this special glow about you when you are around Seiya and you have it now."

"Oh." Serena said softly, smiling at her lap, remembering the kiss they just shared. "He makes me so happy, Molly."

"I know." Her friend said reaching over to take her hand.

Raye, Lita, Amy, and Taiki arrived sitting down next to the two girls. Serena leaned over Raye to Lita. "Where's Andy?"

"His sister came down with the flu, so he had no choice but to work tonight. He was really upset; he did not want to miss Seiya's first solo concert or Chad's performance." Lita said sadly.

"Chad will understand, and I know Seiya will too." Raye reassured her friend.

Serena nodded. "Raye's right; there will be other concerts for him to come to." She greeted Amy and Taiki, noticing that they were holding hands and whispering into each other's ears. Serena was so happy; she felt like she could burst with the joy of seeing all of her friends happy.

Chad took the stage and greeted the crowd, causing all of the girls to go crazy. Lita and Serena both had to hold Raye down to keep from clobbering a girl a few rows back who was yelling to Chad that she loved him and wanted to marry him. Chad heard what the girl was yelling and smiled down at Raye, giving her a wink, which caused her to calm down and wink back at him. He began to sing and everyone enjoyed the music. He sung a few covers that he had the rights to perform and a few original songs. Too soon, his opening show was over and he was going back stage; he gave Raye one last look before exiting the stage. Serena patted her friend's hand, which caused Raye to turn and smile at Serena.

Seiya walked onto the stage, and the concert hall went crazy. Seiya raised his hands to quiet the crowd, but the same girl who had told Chad she wanted to marry him was screaming that she wanted to marry Seiya, now the girls had to calm an angry pregnant Serena down. Seiya heard the girl and chuckled. "Young lady, although, I appreciate your affections, I must remind you that I am happily married to my remarkable wife, who is the love of my life." Over half the audience let out a loud dejected sigh which caused Seiya to smile and he raised the microphone as the music started and began to sing. The concert progressed and soon it was time for Michelle to join him on the stage.

Michelle began to play her violin while the rest of the band played a slow melody. Seiya raised the microphone to his lips and began to croon.

_Wondering through the night_

_I came upon a monster_

_I felt so unsure of what to do_

_But I knew if I was to have you_

_I'd have to face my fears_

_I had to be willing to die_

_for you dear_

_I was all alone,_

_Lost in the dark,_

_Searching for you_

_My shining star_

_I could feel you near_

_Yet still so far away._

_And so I walked into hell _

_Stood before the dragon of darkness_

_And I found in my hand the sword of light_

_And I raised it high and I cried with all my might_

_Evoking the power of the love that fateful night_

_I was all alone,_

_Lost in the dark,_

_Searching for you_

_My shining star_

_I could feel you near_

_Yet still so far away._

_The battle raged like a storm,_

_As the flash of fire and steel_

_Thundered across the hellish fields_

_Of love's precarious battlefield._

_I raised my blade high above_

_And drove it down _

_Into the demon's hide. _

_I was all alone,_

_Lost in the dark,_

_Searching for you_

_My shining star_

_I could feel you near_

_Yet still so far away._

_The dragon was destroyed_

_His black heart was ripped and torn_

_But you were no where to be found_

_I sank to the depths of despair_

_I couldn't even seem to find the air_

_I needed to breathe _

_That I needed to survive_

_I was all alone,_

_Lost in the dark,_

_Searching for you_

_My shining star_

_I could feel you near_

_Yet still so far away._

_I thought the end had come_

_But before the darkness won_

_I saw a glimmer of light_

_It started to grow until _

_I was consumed by its warmth_

_And suddenly_

_Oh suddenly_

_The darkness was gone _

_Drowned by the Light_

_I found myself holding_

_You so close and tight_

_Together again we stand_

_Not as two but as One_

_Not as two but as One_

When the final chord of the song died out, the audience went wild with cheering; they gave Seiya a standing ovation. He bowed, humbled by their praise and support; he glanced into the front row and saw his wife beaming up with him; her eyes shining. He winked at her and she returned the gesture. Seiya thanked Michelle and smiled as the audience was still going crazy clapping for Michelle, and then the two of them bowed together. They waved and thanked the crowd for supporting them again before they both exited the stage. They heard the sounds of the fans leaving the stadium, while they waited for their friends and family to come back and meet them.

"Michelle, you were wonderful tonight." Seiya praised the older girl earnestly.

Michelle smiled and flipped her long hair over her shoulder giving him a wink. "I'm always wonderful, Seiya."

They both laughed at her jest in flirting, reminding him of the last concert they had performed together, when he was on Earth the first time and a member of the Three Lights. Seiya smiled when he felt his wife approaching and turned to look at her; he could tell she was tired, even though she was hiding it bravely behind her beautiful smile.

"Seiya, that last song; it took my breath away. It was so powerful and made my heart felt like it was stirring." Serena said as she quickly moved into his arms which he had opened for her as she approached.

He nuzzled the top of her head enjoying the sweet scent of her shampoo. "Yes, well I would hope it stirs your heart, since you were the one I was thinking of when I wrote it."

She chuckled and leaned up to stroke the side of his face with her hand. "I love you."

Before he could respond there was a loud noise sounding like an explosion coming from the stage area followed by screaming. Seiya automatically pulled Serena behind him, keeping an arm still wrapped around her. Michelle quickly went to look out across the stage and sucked in a breath; she turned back and gave her friends a look and they all nodded. Seiya stepped back as he watched his wife and her nine friends run for his changing room; he walked to where Michelle had been overlooking the stage. His blue eyes darkened with anger as he saw Rosemary attacking innocent people fleeing his concert; he could not allow this, as he made to walk out on stage a hand grabbed his arm. He turned and saw his best friend shaking his head.

"Not alone, I'm coming with you." Taiki said quietly; his violet eyes serious.

Seiya nodded and the two of them walked onto the stage, behind the cackling Rosemary, who had just knocked a poor bystander unconscious. "Excuse me, but I don't believe you had a ticket for tonight's show." Seiya said coldly.

Rosemary turned slowly and glared at the two boys. "Well, well, if it isn't the two hotties who aren't smart enough to realize they are out of their league and should run away instead of willingly walking to their deaths."

Seiya grinned arrogantly; his face never betraying the fear he felt at facing her as a mortal with no powers. He decided to improvise. "Oh please, ugly girl, do you really think the rightful ruler of the Sun Kingdom is beneath you?"

Rosemary's mouth dropped opened but then she quickly recovered her composure. "You the rightful ruler of the Sun Kingdom? Don't make me laugh those fools were vanquished eons ago. And, now, delusional boy I'll send you to meet the former rulers of the center kingdom in the afterlife." She raised her hands to throw her attack, but she did not get the chance.

"Halt!" Sailor Uranus called. "You will not attack these two, they as are all people of this planet are under the protection of the Sailor Scouts."

Rosemary clapped as she observed all nine scouts. "Delightful now, I get to kill all of you at once."

Sailor Moon stepped forward in front of her scouts; her white wings spread out protectively. "You have hurt my friends with your illusions and attacked innocent people, and now you've ruined the end of this beautiful concert where its music touched the hearts of so many. I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and it's my duty to stop fashion disasters like you from hurting people."

"Fashion disasters?" Rosemary screeched. "You'll pay Sailor Moon. THORNS OF TERROR!"

The scouts dived out of the way as Rosemary's vile attack flew at them, and they quickly rose to their feet. Sailor Uranus yelled. "WORLD SHAKING!"

Rosemary dodged her attack and cast a new attack they had not seen her use before. "MIND PRISON!" The scouts tried to dodge as nine teal rays were thrown at them, but they were not fast enough and the rays quickly closed in on them.

Seiya jumped forward grabbing Sailor Moon and pulling her out of the way at the last minute, and Taiki was able to pull Sailor Mercury out of the way as well. The four of them saw their friends staring into space with a blank expression.

"What did you do?" Sailor Moon cried alarmed at her friends' catatonic state.

"They are locked in their minds and cannot be released until I declare it, so now it looks like there are only four of us." She said gleefully.

Seiya stepped forward his fists clenched in anger at what she had done. "Your evil ends tonight; I will no longer have you hurting those I care about."

"And how are you going to stop me? With a pregnant Sailor Moon who is terrified of fighting because of the child she carries? Or perhaps with that weak little aqua haired scout?" Rosemary taunted her eyes widening as she felt the taste of victory.

Sailor Mercury however was ignoring Rosemary's insults and was scanning her friends to see if she could find away to pull them out of their trances. Taiki stood protectively beside her in case Rosemary cast another attack. Sailor Mercury turned to look at Sailor Moon. "I can't figure out a way to wake them; we are going to have to defeat her to free them I think."

Sailor Moon nodded and took a step towards Rosemary, but Seiya quickly stepped in front of her causing Rosemary to laugh. "Wow, what a gallant fool trying to protect the lady."

"Protecting those a person loves is never foolish." A voice said to their left and everyone turned to see Solar Guardian Pyrios leaning against the side entrance to the stage.

"You!" Rosemary hissed irritated at his arrival. "How is it you are always around?"

Pyrios laughed a deep, mirthless laugh. "I am always around because it is my duty to protect the rightful heir to the Sun Kingdom and along with protecting him I am charged with protecting those he holds dear."

Seiya was looking at Pyrios with a strange expression on his face, but any questions he may have wanted to ask were cut off by Rosemary throwing another attack at them, which Pyrios quickly blocked. He grimaced and Seiya came to stand behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "What do we do, Guardian Pyrios?"

Solar Guardian Pyrios looked at his prince standing beside him and could feel the young man's strength radiating off him. "We need to weaken her so that Sailor Moon can heal the evil that Lord Malice has placed in her mind."

"How do we do that?" Taiki asked as Sailor Mercury threw an attack at Rosemary.

"You can't." Rosemary cackled. "I'm unbeatable with your puny combined powers."

Sailor Moon stepped forward; her blue eyes were shining with determination. "You have come unwelcome to this concert and hurt innocent people; you've attacked my husband, friends, and fellow scouts. I will no longer tolerate your maliciousness. You say our powers are puny, but let me assure you Rosemary, I am Sailor Moon, rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom, wielder of the Imperial Silver Crystal and you are nothing compared to my power."

Rosemary stared at the young woman before her whose blue eyes were fierce with determination and her aura was so powerful that Rosemary shivered as it pushed against her own. Rosemary kept her fear from showing on her face and instead gave the winged scout a sneer. "Oh, so strong are you, then why haven't you finished me yet?"

Sailor Moon turned her back to Rosemary and faced her scouts, who were still locked in a trance. "My friends and beloved protectors I need you to awaken now." She grasped the white handle of her scepter firmly and twirled it as she called. "Starlight Crystal Healing Power!"

Everyone watched as a gentle white glow surrounded the stunned scouts, consuming them from their sight, but when the glow faded the scouts were out of their trance. Sailor Uranus glared at Rosemary, "Now pink witch, you will feel the true wrath of the Sailor Scouts." She glanced at her comrades. "Neptune, Mars, Pluto, Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn attack!"

The three males and Sailor Moon watched awestruck as all eight of the Sailor Scouts launched their attacks; their attacks molded together into one powerful, rainbow colored beam that knocked Rosemary back to the ground. Everyone watched as the fallen enemy tried to rise to her feet and failed. Sailor Moon sighed sadly. "Now you understand the true power of the Sailor Scouts, our love and faith in one another will overcome every enemy. Starlight Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried a smile forming on her lips, as she watched the young woman's body caught in the majestic glow of her healing attack heal and change. When the glow had faded, Rosemary's ostentatious pink hair had lightened to a pale shade of pastel pink, and her bright pink outfit was exchanged for a long, lavender gown.

Rosemary smiled sweetly at the group surrounding her. "Thank you, Sailor Moon, for too many millennia has my mind been corrupted by the evil spell Lord Malice cast on me; I look forward to returning to my home planet. But before I leave, I would like to bestow a gift to all of you, a memory from the lifetime long forgotten, a lifetime hidden from your memories to protect the royal heir of the center kingdom." She raised her hands and chanted softly and soon the scouts all found themselves in Rosemary's memory.

_They saw the girl in her former costume, hiding behind some strange looking bushes they followed her gaze and saw Serena dressed as Princess Serenity, sitting on a bench next to Molly, who was wearing a long pale orange gown. Behind them, near the entrance to the small garden they were sitting in stood the four inner senshi, with Mina as Sailor Venus. _

"_Princess." Molly said hesitantly. _

"_Yes." Princess Serenity said absentmindedly, her eyes on the entrance to the garden._

"_Do you think she'll really do it?" Molly asked softly, casting a worried look at her sister._

"_I don't know." Serenity answered honestly. "But, I'll support her no matter what her decision."_

_Molly nodded and seemed ready to say something else, when Sailor Mars announced. "Princess, they are here."_

_Princess Serenity rose to her feet and nervously straightened her gown. Molly moved away from her to stand off to the side at a distance. Princess Serenity's face lit up as two red cloaked Solar Guardians entered the area, with Prince Hyperion behind them, and behind the prince was two more Solar Guardians. The Guardians moved to the opposite end of the Guardian, facing the entrance and the Scouts. The princess and prince stared at each other for a moment, before she flung herself into his arms. He cradled her tenderly, stroking her long golden hair as she laid her head against his chest. _

"_Oh, Hyperion, I missed you terribly." Princess Serenity said softly. _

"_I know, my beautiful Serena, I've missed you as well." He murmured against the top of her head. _

_She giggled and pulled back to smile up at him. "I love that name."_

"_Serena?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, it makes me feel like I am my own woman and not just a replica of my mother as so many people tell me I am." The princess responded giving Prince Hyperion a large, honest smile._

_He reached a hand up and stroked the side of her face. "You are certainly not her replica; you are the most unique girl I've ever known, it's why you've captured my heart, and I call you Serena because it is my personal nickname for you, a name no one but I will ever address you as, so it is special just like you, my love." _

"_Hyperion, do you think this war the prophets have foretold will come upon us soon?" Princess Serena asked sadly as she twirled a lock of his dark hair through her fingers._

"_I do not know, Serena, but I promise no harm will befall you; I will protect you at any cost." Hyperion said passionately as he tilted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "You are the most important person to me in all the universe and I will never let harm befall you as long as it is in my power to protect you."_

_Serena smiled and stood on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. "I love you too."_

"_Hey, who said anything about love?" The prince teased as he tugged on one of her long pigtails. _

_Serena smacked his arm and moved away to sit down on the bench; she patted the seat beside her and smiled when her prince sat down beside her. "I know you love me, you spoiled royal; otherwise, I would not have agreed to marry you."_

"_And, here I thought you agreed to marry me for my incredible good looks and charm." He said with sparkling eyes._

_She laughed and leaned against him. "Promise me, Hyperion that no matter what the future holds we will always be together; I do not believe it would be possible for me to ever be complete without you at my side."_

_He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to his side. "Serena, I promise that no matter the future holds, no matter how long we are ever separated, we will always find our way back to each to one another. The souls in our bodies are each half of the same whole, without you I would only be a shadow of the man I should be."_

_Serena smiled and nodded her head. "I agree; when I am with you, I feel so at peace, yet I feel strong, more powerful than I ever feel when I am training to be a Sailor Scout."_

_Hyperion leaned over and kissed the top of her head. He was about to say something else, when another Solar Guardian burst into the garden. "Prince Hyperion, you and Princess Serenity must move from the private garden into the castle, we have word that one of Malice's spies is here among us." _

_The Guardians and Scouts quickly surrounded the prince and princess, forming a protective barrier and escorted them out of the garden and out of Rosemary's sight. _

The vision faded and the group found they were now on the stage alone. Seiya quickly turned to find Solar Guardian Pyrios, wanting to ask him questions, but he realized the Guardian had snuck off at some point. He turned to Sailor Moon, who was staring at him with a smile.

"You truly are my destiny, Seiya." She said softly.

He walked to her side and pulled her into an embrace. "Just as you are mine, our promise to each other is finally fulfilled; we have found our way back to one another." He lowered his lips to hers and felt the now familiar surge of power boil through his veins. He raised his head from hers and smiled. "Come on, my love, go with the scouts and transform. I need to get you and our daughter home."

She smiled and reluctantly let go of his hand to follow her scouts. Taiki walked up to Seiya and placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Seiya, what do you make of that vision?"

"I don't know, Taiki. It feels familiar, so I don't doubt it is a true memory, but my own memories of this other lifetime have not returned to me yet, so I cannot say for certain. I wish Guardian Pyrios would have stuck around to let me question him some about all of this." Seiya replied.

"I know. Where do you think he went and who do you think he is?" Taiki asked.

"I have no idea, but I hope to find out soon; he is most certainly our ally, so I am not sure why he continues to hide himself from us. And, I hope where ever he is right now, he realizes how grateful I am for his assistance." Seiya said quietly.

From the rooftop, Solar Guardian Pyrios watched his prince with a frown, as he whispered to himself. "This is not good, Malice's underlings are getting more powerful, and I almost did not make it in time to save everyone tonight. I can no longer do this alone; I have no choice but to call the other two back from their posts to assist me with the prince's protection and that of his family."

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

"What's wrong, Dr. Hotan?" She asked her physician, panicked by the thought of something happening to Rini.

He shook his head. "Now Serena, calm down my dear."

She nodded and took a deep breath, but she was not surprised when her husband spoke up his voice strained. "You're telling her to calm down but something is wrong, isn't it?"


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **I just got back from vacation (the first one in over a year and a half) and my muse's batteries are recharged, and I am going to return to regular updates. My goal is to update this fic every Friday, so please harass me to no end if you do not see an update on Friday!!

Thank you and hugs to all of the readers who reviewed this story or sent me PMs about it. I appreciate your support so much!! I am sorry if I did not get a chance to respond to your review-I will do better with my responses as well!!

I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

-I do not own SM-

***Kinmoku***

Sage was laying on the couch in her living room, watching as the autumn of her world began to change the green leaves of their trees to deep purples, scarlet, and auburn color. She smiled when Darien came to crouch in front of her on the floor; she reached out and stroked his cheek. "I swear I'm fine."

"So you say, do you want to tell me why you've passed out?" Darien asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Another Starlight has appeared in our world just moments ago; she's returned from wherever the darkness had taken her." Sage said quietly.

"I'm not so sure I want these Starlights returning if they are going to cause my future wife to faint." Darien said as he took the hand she had been stroking his cheek with into his own hand and squeezed it gently.

Sage laughed; her eyes twinkling. "Well, normally, love, I would not pass out, but I've just been so drained with the training Thyme wanted to start right away when she found out her destiny."

Darien scowled. "You need to stop stretching yourself so thin." He reached over and brushed a lock of her hair out of her face with his free hand. "I can't bear the thought of you hurting or being ill; please promise me, you'll take better care of yourself."

Sage leaned into his hand and sighed. "I will take care of myself, that I promise you. The two of us, Darien, have such a bright future together; I would never jeopardize it."

He was about to say something else, but the ringing of their doorbell stopped him. He reluctantly let go of Sage's hand and walked to the door, opening it to see a frowning Yaten and a smiling Mina. "Hey guys, come on in. Sage isn't exactly feeling well, but I know she would still want to see you."

"Is she okay?" Yaten asked sharply.

Darien nodded. "I'll let her tell you what happened."

Before he could shut the door, Thyme bounded up the walk and swiftly slid past him. "I got here as soon as I could."

Darien frowned. "What's going on? Mina, Thyme, why are you two smiling like a couple of kids?"

Mina's grin widened. "Because, a new Starlight has appeared on Kinmoku."

"You know?" Darien asked surprised.

They both nodded. "As we've trained together this week, our bond with the princess and our bond as Starlights has strengthened and we could feel her arrival."

They both went into the living room to talk to their princess. Yaten turned to Darien. "I feel a little left out. How about we let them talk and go get a cup of something with a lot of caffeine." Yaten said sullenly.

Darien nodded and gave his friend a rueful smile. "I don't think they mean to let us out of this moment, but I think they are all just excited." Darien grabbed his coat and followed Yaten out of the apartment. He was quiet for the first few blocks, but then he began to speak. "Yaten, I need you to speak to Mina and ask her to make sure Sage does not over tax herself as she prepares to take the throne in a few months or during their training."

"I will talk to Mina; I'm worried about her as well. She became quite lightheaded when the realization of a new Starlight hit her." Yaten said quietly.

"Yes, well, Sage actually passed out." Darien retorted, his blue eyes were filled with worry.

Yaten clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, prince. We will take care of the women we love."

Darien smiled for the first time since Sage fainted and followed his friend into a local café. He knew that there was a lot going to change in their lives in the next few months, but he would do everything in his power to protect his soul mate.

***Race track outside of Tokyo-Saturday afternoon***

Michelle sipped her iced tea as she watched Amara work on her bike and bark at her pit crew. Michelle giggled at the poor flustered mechanics. "Amara, be nice, we don't want to have to try and find another crew again."

Amara stood up and brushed off her shirt and gave her long time friend and lover a scowl. "Michelle, don't try to be cute on race day."

Michelle laughed and leaned over and kissed Amara's cheek. "Okay, I'll leave you and the crew to go find Trista and Hotaru; they should be here by now. Good luck out there, love."

Amara smiled and shook her head at the woman before her; she knew just what to say to calm Amara's anxiousness at the impending race. "I'll see you at the finish line, when I have the winning trophy in my hands."

"I expect nothing less." Michelle said as she turned and walked away; knowing that Amara's pit crew was watching her retreat.

Amara turned and snarled at her crew. "What are you looking at? Back to work."

Michelle maneuvered through the crowd until she saw Trista's long dark hair blowing behind her as she stood beside Hotaru looking out over the race track. Michelle walked over and hugged her two friends. "I'm so glad you two could make it today. I hate watching these races by myself."

Trista laughed. "Well, we wouldn't miss it for anything. I'm surprised Serena and Seiya aren't coming though."

Michelle shook her head. "Serena is still feeling drained from last night, so Amara told her not to come, and Seiya did not want to leave her side."

"They are so good for one another, not to mention cute together." Hotura quipped.

Michelle and Trista laughed, and Trista tugged her adopted daughter's hair. "Yes, they are, and I for one am glad she has him by her side."

"The vision we were shown was interesting, wasn't it?" Michelle said as she gazed out over the racetrack, her eyes resting on Amara's team pit; she could see Amara pulling on her racing outfit and helmet.

"Yes, the memory was something unexpected. It is hard to fathom that Seiya truly is Serena's destiny after we spent all of those years believing her path was to always be at Darien's side." Trista said softly.

Michelle shrugged and then smiled. "I guess we are allowed to be wrong once in a while."

The three of them laughed, and Trista's laughter stopped as her eyes fell on a familiar face. "Scott? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey Trista, I thought I might see you here today since Amara is racing." Scott said as he walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"So you're stalking me?" She asked giving him a mischievous smile.

"No, actually, I'm here to watch some one race." Scott said, his eyes scanning the race teams below resting on one several pits away from Amara's team.

"Someone other than Amara?" Trista asked confused.

"Yes, someone very important to me." Scott said, not turning his gaze to her.

Before Trista could ask him any other questions, his cell phone rang and he excused himself from the three of them to take the call. Trista watched his retreating form with a frown. "I can't believe he is going to root for someone other than Amara."

Michelle laughed. "Don't be so serious, Trista. It isn't like he really knows Amara, not to mention it won't upset her in the least."

Trista nodded as Hotaru giggled. "You're just looking for a reason to fight with him so you have an excuse to make up with him."

"Oh shush, you." Trista said hugging the younger girl to her.

They watched as the racers lined up and soon the gunshot rang out signaling the start of the race. They screamed and cheered as Amara took an early lead, but another racer kept right on her heels.

"Tokyo's own Amara Tenou has taken an early lead, but hot on her heels is European racing sensation Talia Cone. Cone has won every major European race this year and was a last minute entry into the Tokyo Speedway Classic today; if there is anyone to upset our champion, Cone is the one who could dethrone Tenou." The announcer's voice said over the loud speaker.

To an outsider, Michelle's face would seem free of worry, but Trista saw the worry in her friend's eyes as she watched her lover and the other racer battle over the position in first place. The two of them continued to go faster, leaving the other racers far behind them. Trista gasped when Amara almost wrecked as she quickly maneuvered her bike to block Cone from passing her. She felt Hotaru wrap her arms around her waist, and Trista instinctively reached down to stroke the young girl's hair reassuringly. The two of them were entering the last stretch of the final lap when Cone suddenly popped her bike up into a wheelie and sped around Amara on the last turn and took the checkered flag. The three of them quickly made their way through the crowd and down into the pit to comfort Amara, who would be enraged at losing the race.

As the approached the racers, they could hear Amara's angry voice. "Listen here, Cone, I don't know what crap you are used to pulling in Europe but endangering other racers lives isn't something we think is fun here in Tokyo." Amara said her eyes flashing dangerously at the other racer who still had a helmet on.

The crowd surrounding the two racers gasped as Cone took off the helmet and revealed a girl much younger than Amara, with long dirty blond hair, with one thick streak of hot pink going through her hair. Hotaru was the first one to speak. "She doesn't look much older than me."

Talia gave an arrogant smile. "I'm fifteen and apparently that's all the older you have to be to beat what lame competition they have here in Japan."

Amara growled and took a step towards the other girl, but suddenly, Scott was between them. "I don't think you want to lay a hand on her, Amara." He said quietly.

"Sure, I do, Scott, now get out of my way. Some one needs to throttle this little brat's behind and teach her some manners." Amara said glaring at the red head in front of her.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Amara, but I won't have you laying one finger on my goddaughter."

Trista's mouth fell open. "Your what?"

Scott turned to the woman who had his heart and gave her a sheepish grin. "My goddaughter; I just found out she's coming to live with me for a while."

Trista saw the anger in her roommate's face as Talia crossed her arms and gave Amara a triumphant smirk. She knew that this was going to complicate her relationship with Scott because there was no way Amara would approve of her dating anyone associated with the racer who had just taken her position on the leader board.

***Tokyo- Doctor's Office***

Serena nervously played with a lock of her long blond hair as she hummed a couple cords of Rini's lullaby that Seiya had written for their daughter. She did not know why she was so anxious about this appointment, but she could not shake the sinking feeling in her gut that her doctor was going to give her some sort of bad news. Serena smiled as Seiya reached over and pulled her hand away from her hair and laced his fingers through hers. She flashed him her heart stopping smile. "Thanks sweetheart, I'm not sure why I'm so nervous."

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know why you're so nervous either; whatever the doctor has to say, we will handle it together and no matter what Rini will be fine. She has both of us to protect her."

Serena leaned into him and inhaled his musky cologne and felt the tension ease from her as he rubbed his thumb across her arm soothingly. She lifted her head when the nurse opened to the door and told them the doctor was ready for them. She let Seiya help her to her feet and followed the nurse through the swinging double door and into the exam room. Serena nervously bit her lip as the nurse weighed her, took her temperature and blood pressure. The nurse smiled at her and told her the doctor would be in shortly.

"Relax, Dumpling. Everything is going to be just fine; the doctor will be in shortly and you see that everything is fine." Seiya reassured soothingly.

She nodded but still did not let go of her bottom lip and when the doctor entered and sat down on the stool without a smile; she knew Seiya was wrong and something was not quite right with her physical health. "What's wrong, Dr. Hotan?" She asked her physician, panicked by the thought of something happening to Rini.

He shook his head. "Now Serena, calm down my dear."

She nodded and took a deep breath, but she was not surprised when her husband spoke up his voice strained. "You're telling her to calm down but something is wrong, isn't it?"

Dr. Hotan shook his head. "No, nothing is wrong, at least not yet, but Serena you need to keep yourself calm and keep your life stress free. I want you to avoid serious physical exertion and take it easy. You were just in the hospital not that long ago, and if you don't keep your life stress free, I will put you on bed rest for the last four months of your pregnancy."

Serena nodded. "I will, I promise, Dr. Hotan. I would never do anything to risk our baby."

"I'll make sure she stays as stress-free as possible, doctor." Seiya said as he placed a hand protectively on his wife's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

Dr. Hotan rose to his feet and nodded. "Well, the midwife will be in soon to do an ultra sound with you, but remember, Serena, no more stress."

***Tokyo- Kaeru Restaurant***

Raye gasped as Chad took her hand and led her into the private back room of Kaeru. "Chad this is exquisite. I can't believe you booked this place for us."

Chad gave a deep chuckle. "Well, it isn't only for us; Amy and Taiki will be here shortly."

Raye smiled and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Well then, let's not waste the few minutes of privacy we still have to ourselves."

Chad raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smirk, before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet embrace. When they heard someone clearing their throat, they broke their kiss and looked to see a smiling Taiki and Amy standing in the doorway. Raye blushed and Chad just gave their friends a small shrug and led everyone over to the private table for four which was set-up.

Amy gave Taiki a big smile as he pulled out her chair for her to sit down and then pushed it in for her. She turned to stare across the table at Raye, who was blushing at something Chad had just whispered in her ear. "Raye, where did Lita and Molly say they were going tonight?"

"Well, Melvin had some meeting at the place he is interning, and Andy did not get off work till late, so Lita went to watch Molly's volleyball scrimmage, and then the two of them were going to meet up with the boys and get a bite to eat." Raye said as she laid her napkin onto her lap.

"They're going to meet up with us at the temple when they are done to have dessert and some tea." Chad added as he signaled for the server, who had quietly entered the room, to come to the table and take their orders.

"So, Chad do you think we'll be ready to beat the next team in our basketball league this upcoming Monday?" Taiki said as he reached for the glass of iced tea the waiter had just poured.

Chad nodded. "We've been practicing for a couple hours a day, well all of us but Seiya; I worry the poor guy is burning himself out."

Raye and Amy's heads snapped up, but Taiki was the one who spoke. "I wouldn't worry too much about Seiya, Chad. He is quite strong."

Chad nodded. "I don't doubt his strength, Taiki. I guess I'm just worried about how the trouble Serena has been having in her pregnancy has been weighing on him."

Taiki frowned, and Amy answered in his stead. "Chad, I actually just spoke to Serena a few moments ago, before we entered the restaurant. She is doing well, but the doctor told her she has to avoid stress."

Raye sighed and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Then, all of us will do everything to ensure she avoids stress at any cost."

Amy and the two boys nodded their head in agreement, and Chad quickly changed the solemn mood by telling funny stories from his brief time touring before the school year. Raye found herself laughing as he changed his voice to mimic his uptight manager's and waved his hands around wildly as he finished what he was saying. She felt her cheeks turn slightly pink as he turned to look at her; his eyes holding that passionate look reserved only for her.

Chad took her delicate hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Next time, I am hoping you'll join me, Raye."

Amy and Taiki smiled at each other when Raye's smile grew tenfold at Chad's words. Amy smiled when Taiki placed his arm around the back of her chair and gave her shoulder a squeeze. She was blissfully happy with her life right now: she was doing well in school, her friends were all happy and safe, and she was in love and loved by the most amazing, intelligent man in the universe. She was about to say something but a cold, male voice interrupted the two couples' happy moment.

"Well, isn't this scene touching?"

The four turned to see a tall, startling looking young man, who appeared to be around their age, but the four could not tell his age for certain since he was wearing a leaf shaped mask. He had long, light green hair, and he was wearing dark green pants and a tight fitting top that matched the color of his hair.

"Who are you?" Taiki demanded as he rose to his feet, a feeling of dread settling into his stomach; he was certain this was another enemy.

The man waved his hands dismissing Taiki's question. "Names are not important, not when you aren't going to be alive long enough to tell anyone it."

Amy and Raye rose to their feet, reaching into their purses to clench their Sailor Scout wands. Raye cast a sad glance at Chad, whose face was contorted with anger at someone threatening his friends and the woman he loved; she did not want him to find out she was Sailor Mars this way. A part of her had always imagined telling him one day over a romantic private moment, but never in her daydreams had he found out her secret in the heat of battle. Just as she and Amy were about to transform, a flash of red cross her vision, and she let out a small yelp of surprise as Solar Guardian Pyrios came to stand between the two couples and this new enemy.

"Well, Sergeant Basil, I am surprised the General has been desperate enough to bring you out in the open." Pyrios said, his voice was not mocking; instead, he sounded gravely serious which made Amy, Raye, and Taiki nervous. Chad for his part was confused as to who this newcomer was, but he could sense the man cloaked in red was here to protect them.

The enemy called Basil curled his lips into a sneer. "Well, well, the reports are true, a Solar Guardian has survived, and to think, I'm going to be the one to kill you."

Pyrios laughed under his cloak. "Basil, if your memory is that good, then let me remind you, last time we fought, I kicked your scrawny arse into the depths of darkness myself."

Basil's sneer dropped. "Pyrios? It can't be! I was sure you were killed along side the others when my Lord's brother attacked the Sun Kingdom. Had I known you had survived, I would have hunted you down to kill you myself, but no matter, I'll do the job now."

Pyrios sighed. "You four should leave, get out of here at once; you have much that needs protecting."

Chad felt a stirring inside himself; he could not leave this stranger's side. He let go of Raye, who he had been holding to him and stepped forward. "I'm sorry, sir, but I cannot do that. I will not leave you alone to face this menace."

Raye gasped at her boyfriend's bold statement; he had no idea what he was facing, yet he did so without any show of fear. She reached for his arm. "Chad, no, let's go."

Solar Guardian Pyrios turned his head slightly, so he could see Chad from under his hood. "Your strength of character is impressive, Chad, but if you wish to help me, you will get these two girls out of here. You must protect them with your life."

Raye's head, along with Amy and Taiki's snapped to the man who had protected them numerous times in the past couple of months. He sounded proud of Chad, almost as if he had expected nothing less from him. "Pyrios, we can't leave you." Raye said shaking her head; they were Sailor Scouts, not cowards; they would not back down from a fight, not when a friend was in trouble, and Raye knew Pyrios was their friend.

"Enough of this mushy nonsense, LEAF LAVIASON!" Basil roared as he raised a long green scepter into the air. Hundreds of green leaves flew from the tips of the scepter and formed into a large monster which was as tall as the high ceiling.

Solar Guardian Pyrios let out a low curse and twirled his staff around several times, chanting softly before crying. "SUN FLARE FURY!"

Everyone watched amazed as the bright attack of Pyrios Sun Flare Fury burned through Basil's leaf monster. The Solar Guardian kept his body and staff in a defensive stance, ready to block or attack his opponent as necessary. Basil's scowled at the red cloaked figure as he hissed. "You may have grown stronger, Pyrios, but we are not through here. I'll destroy you and all of those who stand between my master and the Silver Imperium Crystal." He snapped his fingers and disappeared before Pyrios could stop him.

Pyrios turned around slowly and faced the four people who were watching him; all of them awestruck by his incredible power. "You must be cautious, this enemy has marked you and will track each of you." The sound of the door opening and the waiter bringing them a fresh drink order distracted the two couples and they glanced behind them. When they turned around, Solar Guardian Pyrios was gone.

"I think we'd better call it an early evening." Taiki said, keeping his voice calm despite the intense feeling of unease that had settled into his stomach. Solar Guardian Pyrios had seemed upset that this Basil had entered the picture, and if the Guardian was worried about this new enemy that meant he was a serious threat. Taiki glanced at Amy, who was staring at Raye, the two of them communicating silently; Taiki vowed to himself that he would protect her; even if he was powerless, he would give his life to ensure she was safe from harm.

***Kinmoku-Sage and Darien's House***

Darien pulled a set of glasses from the cupboard and set them on the kitchen counter; he heard the front door open and turned to give Yaten a smile as he entered the kitchen. "Hey buddy, are you ready to watch the back-to-back Hitar games on the big screen this afternoon?"

"Yeah, I'm excited; we don't even have to worry about the girls interrupting us." Yaten said, his green eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, the three of them are out trying to find the one who will be the next Starlight." Darien said running a hand through his dark hair. "Sage is so excited to have another Starlight. How many were there before the war with Chaos?"

Yaten closed his eyes for a moment, as the faces of Seiya and Taiki flashed in his mind. "In this lifetime, there have only been three Starlights: myself, Seiya, and Taiki. Well, we were only called Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer, but anyway, Princess Kakyuu told us of another lifetime before this when she and our solar system was protected by not three Starlights but instead by four Starlights and by…" Yaten's voice broke off for a moment his eyes reflective.

"By who?" Darien asked intrigued.

"Well they're a legend, a myth, even the princess was never quite clear on the details, but supposedly in this other lifetime, there were four legendary warriors called the Star Generals; they fought beside the Starlights to ensure the safety of the galaxy; they were said to be just as powerful as the Starlights." Yaten said, giving a small shrug.

"Interesting." Darien mused. "I find it strange that you do not remember being a Starlight in this other lifetime."

Yaten sighed. "I know; the princess never even told us about this other lifetime till after we returned from our visit to Earth. She said we would remember this other lifetime when the time was right." Yaten paused for a moment. "Actually, she told me I would remember the other lifetime; she never said that Taiki and Seiya would remember it."

Darien harrumphed and pulled a pitcher of juice out of the refrigerator. "Well, I supposed if Sage says you'll remember, then eventually you will."

Yaten nodded. "So are we ordering in food?"

Darien shook his head. "Nope, Sage made a whole slew of goodies for us, so we can raid the fridge as necessary."

"Wow, Mina really needs to start taking cooking lessons from her." Yaten said chuckling.

Darien laughed as well. "Well, wherever the loves of our lives are today, I hope they are safe and successful on their hunt."

Yaten nodded and turned his gaze to the window; he hoped they were successful as well. He had an unexplainable feeling that they were not safe; that Chaos was not the last menace they would face.

--

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 33. Please review and let me know what you thought. Hugs.

**Next Time: **

So there is a new enemy?" Serena questioned.

"Not just one. That isn't the end of the story." Molly said. "You see, while Raye and Amy were being attacked; Lita and I were attacked too."

"How can an enemy be in the same place at the same time?" Serena questioned bewildered.

"He wasn't. The enemy who attacked Amy and Raye was called Basil. The one who attacked us called himself…


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **I'm a day late, sorry everyone. I ended up not being on my computer at all yesterday. Smacks my own hands for letting everyone down

Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews, and I am glad I had so many reminder reviews and messages! Keep them coming do not let me slack!!

Hugs to all of you!!

-I do not own SM-

***The temple the next day***

Raye grimaced as she watched Serena eating all of the snacks she had just set out for all of her guests. "Serena." She whined. "Can't you save some for everyone else?"

Serena raised her head, some chocolate cookie crumbs still on her face; she blushed as she looked around the room at her scouts. "Uh, sorry." She said scratching her head. "I've just been so hungry lately."

Amy laughed and reached over to pat Serena reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry Serena; everyone understands."

"We understand, but I'm starving too so save me some, Serena." Molly said giving her a wink.

Serena laughed and pushed the tray of cookies towards her friends, but not before she snatched one more off it. Lita laughed and took a cookie herself. "Well, Serena, we all have something to tell you."

Serena lowered the cookie away from her mouth, a feeling of dread creeping into her stomach. "What's wrong?"

The scouts looked at each other nervously; they had talked to Seiya yesterday, and he had told them to hold off on telling Serena until after school on Monday, since she had been fairly upset by the doctor's news. Raye cleared her throat and retold about the attack at the restaurant. "So, you see, Pyrios not only saved our lives he also protected our identities." Raye finished.

"So there is a new enemy?" Serena questioned.

"Not just one. That isn't the end of the story." Molly said. "You see, while Raye and Amy were being attacked; Lita and I were attacked too."

"How can an enemy be in the same place at the same time?" Serena questioned bewildered.

"He wasn't. The enemy who attacked Amy and Raye was called Basil. The one who attacked us called himself Dill. And from what Amy and Raye have said, they look alike except Basil has light green hair and Dill has dark green hair." Lita responded, watching Serena carefully. Everyone was worried how she would take this news. Seiya had been upset with them for not waiting until he was done with football practice, but they felt the news could not wait any longer.

"So now we have two new enemies…" Serena said her blue eyes clouding as she patted her growing belly. She looked at Molly and Lita with concern. "How did you two escape this Dill? Were you forced to expose your secret to Andy and Melvin?"

Lita shook her thing. "That's the other part of the news. There is another Solar Guardian."

"What?" Serena cried.

"Let me start at the beginning." Lita said as she began to recount what happened the other night.

_Flashback_

_Lita laughed as she and Molly climbed out of the cab in front of the little bistro they were meeting the boys at. "Molly, you creamed them. I never knew you had such a competitive side."_

_Molly paid the driver and stepped back to laugh at her friend. "Yeah, well, I've learned a lot about myself lately. Besides, volleyball let's me take out some of my frustration over other things."_

_Lita placed a hand on Molly's shoulder. "Serena will be alright; we will protect her and Rini at all costs."_

"_Hey girls." Andy called as he opened the door to the bistro and motioned them inside. _

_Molly gave Lita a small smile. "I know." She walked through the door Andy was holding open and saw her boyfriend sitting at a back table. She walked over and smiled as he rose to his feet, giving her a hug. _

"_I'm sorry I missed your scrimmage, Molly." Melvin said as he tightened his hug. _

_Molly pulled back and brushed her finger tips over his cheek. "I know you wanted to be there, but I understand how important your internship is to you."_

_Melvin frowned. "Molly, I don't want you to think anything is more important to me than you. I will probably have a lot of jobs in my life, but I hope I only ever love one woman, you."_

"_Oh Melvin." Molly said as a big smile formed on her lips._

_Andy cleared his throat. "Melvin, you're making me look bad with all of your mushy talk."_

_Everyone laughed and the four friends sat down at their table. They talked about their weeks and enjoyed each others company._

_Everyone was laughing as they walked out of the bistro and headed towards the park for an after dinner stroll. Their cheerful banter as they walked down the lamp lit park path was cut off by a harsh voice. "Ugh, your chipperness is exceedingly annoying."_

_The four turned around to see a figure with shoulder length dark green hair, wearing a leaf mask and a light green cloak. "Hey buddy, what's your problem?" Andy asked. _

_Lita and Molly gave each other a look; this was not some stranger passing through the night. They both knew this was a new enemy. "I have no problem; I just need to eliminate you four so my path to the crystal is clear."_

"_Hey pal, scram, no one is eliminating anyone here." Melvin said coming to stand protectively in front of Molly. _

_Andy made the same gesture as the girls tugged on the boys' shirts to try and get their attention. "Melvin's right, I have no idea who you are, but you obviously have us confused with someone else. We have no crystal."_

_The stranger laughed. "Yes, well, I am aware that you personally do not hold the crystal I seek, but you…"_

"_That's enough, Dill. Your presence is no longer welcomed here." A fierce voice rang out from behind the group._

_Everyone turned their attention to see a figure cloaked in red. Molly leaned over to Lita. "Thank the stars, Pyrios is here."_

"_A Solar Guardian, fascinating. I thought the lot of you feeble warriors had perished in the great war." Dill said mockingly._

"_You are still as arrogant as ever Dill; I'm going to enjoy sending you back to whatever abyss you crawled out of just as I did the first time you and your brother felt it necessary to attack this solar system." The Solar Guardian said, drawing two golden sai swords. _

"_Well, well, if it isn't Pyrios's little pupil Solar Guardian Pax. It's been a long time. I must say I'm surprised to see that the only female Guardian survived." Dill said as a frightening smile played across his lips._

"_Solar Guardian Pax?" Lita said out loud, unable to hide her shock at the news that there was more than one Solar Guardian. _

_Pax snorted. "Not long enough, Dill. I'll give you a chance to leave here and leave these people alone before I destroy you."_

_Dill laughed. "A fight is something I never back down from." Dill cupped his hands over one another and yelled. "Poison Tentacles!" _

_From the center of his hands, large spiked tentacles resembling roots flew at the two couples. Solar Guardian Pax leapt in front of them and screamed as she twirled her sais in an intricate dance. "SUN SAI SHOCK!"_

_Molly and Lita could not help but be impressed as hundred of red bolts of lightening flew from Pax's sais and destroyed the tentacles. Dill frowned at his blocked attack. "Very well, tonight was merely to test and see what we're up against. Now my brother and I know, so we will be ready for you the next time." Dill snapped his fingers and disappeared._

_Solar Guardian Pax turned and examined the group from under her hood. "Be more careful, you would have been killed tonight. Dill is no one to trifle with. He is one of the most formidable opponents your enemy has in their ranks." _

_Pax vanished before anyone could say anything to her remark._

_End of Flashback_

"So how did you explain what she said to Melvin and Andy?" Amy questioned.

"We laughed it off, told the boys they must both be nuts." Molly said shrugging.

"Well, this is no laughing matter. We have two new enemies, both of who know our identities and the identities of those we love." Raye said fiercely. "I will not have Chad get hurt because of me."

Serena laid a hand over her best friend's and gave her a determined look. "We will protect all of those we love; I promise."

The scouts nodded and everyone laid a hand on top of Serena and Raye's; they were in this together.

***The Roof Top of Seiya and Serena's Apartment Building-the next night***

Solar Guardian Pyrios felt the wind stir behind him and tilted his head to the side. "Are they all home safely?"

Solar Guardian Pax came to stand at his side. "Yes, Pyrios, all of the scouts are safely within the doors of their own homes."

"And you are sure the enchantments you placed will keep Malice's underlings out?" Pyrios questioned turning to look at the shorter guardian.

Pax nodded. "Yes, I am sure." Pax stared across the street at the building housing Taiki's apartment. "How much longer till all nine of us are reunited?"

Pyrios sighed. "I am not sure, but I fear you and I will not be enough to protect the prince and princess from Basil and Dill."

Pax nodded. "I am afraid of the same thing; they gave up too easily and their attacks were more powerful than the last time we faced them, yet I felt they were holding back."

"I had the same feeling. I will have no choice but to summon Guardian Proteus."

Pax let out the breath she was holding. "I figured you would have no choice but to summon him; although, I had hoped you would not."

Pyrios let out another sigh. "Pax, has not enough time passed that you can forgive him for his past mistakes?"

Pax shook her head. "I will never forgive him." She turned to walk away, but she paused. "However, I will work with him as I would work with any of my fellow guardians to ensure the protection and safety of the royal family."

Pyrios nodded; her response was going to have to suffice for now because he did not have time to worry about Proteus's and Pax's severed relationship. He had Basil and Dill to face; the two of them would consume all of his worry in the coming months because Basil and Dill would not be as easily defeated as Thyme and Rosemary.

He watched as Pax disappeared. He waited several more minutes, scanning the rooftops and the streets below before raising his staff and saying the enchantment that teleported him to the bedroom in his large apartment. His robe and staff vanished as he returned to his form of Scott Hiro.

He heard the sounds of video games coming from the living room and walked out to see his goddaughter sprawled on the floor. "Talia, you have school tomorrow. You should be in bed."

She turned and frowned at her godfather. "You're supposed to be more fun than my parents are on weeknights, Uncle Scott."

Scott laughed and slid into the recliner. "Okay another half an hour, but then you are definitely going to bed." When the teen cheered and turned back to her game, he pulled out his cell phone and waited for the person he was calling to pick up. "Hey Trista, sorry I'm calling so late; I had some unexpected work come up that I had to take care of, so tell me all about your day." Scott smiled as he listened to Trista's voice and imagined her pretty face as she talked about what happened at school today with a couple of kids pretending they were sick to get out of their history test.

He would do anything to protect her, which was why he could not tell her who he was, knowing the identity of a Solar Guardian would only be more of a burden for her to bear than that which she already carried as a Sailor Scout. Things were different in this lifetime; he could not love her completely the way he had so very long ago before the fall of the Sun Kingdom because a man and woman could never love each other completely without complete honesty.

***Kinmoku –A café near the high school***

Sage waved at her two Starlights as they entered the café. "How were classes today?"

Mina and Thyme looked at each other and a big smile broke out on both of their faces as Thyme said. "Well, Sage, we think we've found her."

Sage leaned across the table and softly whispered. "You've found the third Starlight?"

"We think so." Mina said smiling as a waitress came over and took their orders. She waited till the young girl was well out of earshot before continuing. "There is a new girl at our school; she was in our science class. She has the powerful presence, and when I shook her hand I felt something. She has to be the Starlight." Mina finished.

"Really? That's incredible; we have to go find her, right away and introduce ourselves." Sage said excitedly.

Thyme cleared her throat. "Princess, if I may make a suggestion. Let Mina and I befriend her, and then introduce her to you. I feel we may frighten her if we reveal everything to her right away."

Sage's shoulders slumped. "Of course, you're right, Thyme. I am just so happy to have another one of my Starlights returned to me that I never considered how it must feel to suddenly have the memories of another lifetime weighing down on you."

Thyme reached across the table and squeezed her princess's hand. "Don't worry, you'll meet her soon. Mina and I are making it our top priority to become her new best friends. Aren't we, Mina?"

Mina nodded. "Yes, she already seemed to like us today and talked to us, so I don't foresee the four of us becoming friends being an issue, Sage."

Sage nodded and leaned back in her seat. "What's her name?"

"Rosemary." Mina and Thyme said in unison.

***Crossroads Junior High***

Hotaru sighed as she approached her locker; Sammy was standing there talking to Allison, flirting more than talking she noted. She and Sammy still had not really had a chance to talk since the paint incident at Serena's the other weekend. She was not sure where the two of them stood; she could have sworn he was going to kiss her in the kitchen and just the very thought of him kissing her made her stomach come alive with a swarm of dancing butterflies. She glanced up at him again and saw him staring at her; he said something to Allison and the other girl walked away, seeming slightly put out. Hotaru opened her locker, aware that he was leaning against his watching her. "You're staring." She stated.

He chuckled. "So I am; I was just wondering why you haven't talked to me in over a week. I thought you were done being mad at me."

She looked up at him and realized it was a big mistake because he was leaning down to look at her and their faces were only inches apart. She blushed and looked away, down the hall where she spotted Kyle talking to some of his teammates. "I'm not mad at you. I just wasn't sure if you would want me to talk to you at school."

Sammy frowned and crossed his arms. "What made you think that?"

"Well for one thing, when we are at school you are always with Allison, and your girlfriend doesn't like me very much in case you did not notice." Hotaru said shrugging as she put a book in her locker.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sammy said quietly. "We're just friends, and if she doesn't like you, that's her problem not mine."

Hotaru turned around to give him a scowl. "No, Sammy, it isn't her problem; it's mine. She's mean to me and you never defend me, not to her, not to your teammates. Until Kyle came here, I was a walking target for them but you never said anything to stand up for me."

Sammy felt his mouth fall open at her words; he had never realized she felt as if he did not defend her. He had told Allison numerous times to lay off of Hotaru, and he had not heard her say anything mean to her since, and Kyle was not the only one telling the soccer players to back off. He opened his mouth to explain everything to her, but Kyle was suddenly standing beside them. Sammy nodded at Kyle and fixed Hotaru with a firm look. "I'm sorry you feel that way Hotaru, but perhaps you should check your facts before you jump to conclusions about me." He stalked away, not wanting to watch Kyle and Hotaru's standard good luck kiss they shared before every practice. He had seen enough of that in the past week to make him want to be violently ill.

Sammy rounded the corner leading to the locker room and promptly ran into someone. He grabbed the person before they could fall down. "I'm so sorry." Sammy mumbled.

The sound of female laughter greeted his ears, and he finally glanced down at the person he had nearly knocked over and was surprised to see a very pretty girl with sandy blond hair; what surprised him more was the shocking stripe of hot pink running through it. The girl was smiling up at him. "You seemed to be in quite a hurry, were you running away from something?"

Sammy returned her smile. "You could say that. I'm Sammy Tsukino."

"I'm Talia Cone." She said shaking the hand he offered.

"The racer who just beat Amara Tenou?" Sammy asked the disbelief evident in his eyes.

Talia laughed at his expression. "Yes one in the same. Why do you find it so hard to believe?"

"Well, I know Amara personally, and to be honest, I thought the person who beat her would be, well a little bit more intimidating." Sammy replied.

Talia shook her head; her blue eyes shining. "Trust me, I can be quite scary when I need to be."

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself. Are you going to be going to school here now?"

Talia nodded her head. "Yes, I've moved to Japan to live with my godfather, Scott Hiro."

"Scott Hiro, Seiya Kou's music manager?" Sammy asked, his eyes once again widening in surprise.

Talia giggled. "Yes, the one and only."

"You're not going to believe this but Seiya is married to my sister, Serena." Sammy said running a hand through his hair.

Talia was now the one with a shocked expression on her face. "Wow, what a small world? I'm actually having dinner tonight at your sister's with my godfather."

Sammy was about to say something when Hotaru and Kyle came around the corner and found the two of them standing close as they talked. Hotaru's brow knitted slightly, but Kyle's face broke out in a grin. "Wow, Tsukino you don't waste anytime picking up the newest celebrity in school." Kyle teased.

Hotaru's eyes widened as she realized who the girl was standing beside Sammy. "You're the one who beat Amara in the race."

Talia nodded, but before she could say anything to Hotaru. Kyle had turned the dark haired girl to face him. "I'll be over after practice tonight to finish our math homework."

She smiled; her purple eyes shining. "Okay, I'll see you then." She felt her cheeks blushing as Kyle lowered his face towards hers and placed a small, soft kiss on her lips.

He pulled away and walked into the locker room; Hotaru turned her glance towards Sammy and Talia. She noticed Sammy had a funny look on his face, one she could not quite place. "Sammy? Is something wrong?" She asked taking a step towards him.

He shook his head and turned and stormed into the locker room. Talia sighed and gave Hotaru a big smile. "Boys are so odd!"

Hotaru returned her smile. "I know, but they say we are the ones who are hard to figure out."

Talia laughed and extended her hand. "We haven't been properly introduced, but I feel like I already know you Hotaru since my godfather talks about you and Trista nonstop."

Hotaru chuckled and shook the other girl's hand. "It is nice to meet you officially and not under such uncomfortable circumstances."

Talia blushed. "I'm sorry about that; I should not have spoken that way to your friend Amara."

Hotaru shrugged. "She probably would have said the same thing. So, what grade are you in here?"

"Ninth. You?"

"Seventh."

"Well if you aren't doing anything now, I have some time to kill before my team has the track for practice runs. Would you like to go get a milkshake?" Talia asked hopefully.

Hotaru nodded, excited to have a girl friend finally. "I know this great place, my friend Lita's boyfriend Andy manages it."

"Great let's go." Talia said linking her arm with Hotaru's.

From down the hall, Trista watched the two girls with a big smile on her face; she gasped as she felt two strong arms encircle her waist from behind.

"It's nice they get a long so wonderfully; it will make having you two over for dinner go like a dream." Scott whispered into Trista's ear.

Trista's crimson eyes twinkled as she turned to face him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "I'm really going to think you are stalking me the way you keep turning up."

Scott chuckled. "I wish I was stalking you, but I actually stopped by to see if Talia needed a ride home; I was worried she would not make any friends here. She can be a tad bit difficult."

Trista reached up and placed a hand on his face. "She means a great deal to you, doesn't she?"

Scott nodded. "Yes, she does; she is almost like a daughter to me. I've known her, her entire life."

"Well I can't wait to get to know her better. Do you two want to come over for dinner tonight?" Trista asked hopefully.

Scott felt his gut clench as he disappointed her. "I can't tonight; we are having dinner with Seiya and Serena after Talia's practice at the track. They want to meet Talia, and she is overly excited to meet Seiya."

Trista swallowed her disappointment. "Oh, I understand."

"But, I was hoping you and Hotaru would come over to my place, since you haven't seen it yet, tomorrow night for dinner, say around seven-thirty?" Scott asked as he pulled her closer.

"That would be wonderful." Trista said smiling, and the questions she had about what she should bring were cut off as Scott lowered his mouth to hers.

When he pulled away, he lifted one of her hands to his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Trista nodded dazed, which only caused him to chuckle as he walked down the hall with a slight swagger to his step. Trista placed the hand over her heart that he had just kissed and sighed with contentment. She had never felt this way for anyone before, and if she wasn't careful she was going to fall head over heels in love with Scott Hiro.

--

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading. Please review. I love getting everyone's feedback on my story.

**Next Time: **

Dill laughed. "Your attempts are futile Sailor Pluto, but I will say I am glad you decided to show up, now we can get two scouts, when we were only expecting to kill one scout today."

"Kill…" Sailor Pluto whispered her gaze flickering to Hotaru's unmoving body. "She can't be dead." She cried, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Thank yous and hugs to all of my wonderful readers who reviewed. I still have not had a chance to reply to them all, but with the weekend here, I will definitely reply to all of you.

And, thank you to everyone who added this story and/or me to their favorites or alerts list.

-I do not own SM-…I really wish I did though.

***Kinmoku –Heltan High***

Yaten was standing at the end of the hallway, the crowds of people filing past him held no interest to him, but the beautiful blond who was standing a few meters away laughing at something Thyme and Rosemary had said, held his complete attention. Yaten felt his chest tightening as he watched her reach up and flick a stray strand of hair away from her face; she had no idea how incredibly lovely she was in his eyes. He scowled when an underclassmen had stopped in front of him, trying to get his attention. "Go away." He said rudely, relieved when the little bint did move out of his line of sight, so he could go back to watching his fiancée.

Mina felt Yaten's eyes on her and turned to meet his gaze, and she felt her breath catch at the look he was giving her. "Girls, you'll have to excuse me, but I have a feeling my fiancé is starting to feel jealous since I haven't been paying him that much attention lately."

Rosemary chuckled and ran a hand through her pale pink hair. "Mina, then you'd better get over there and give him some quality time because Yaten is too yummy to neglect."

"Hey Rose! That's my fiancé you're drooling over." Mina chided.

Rosemary and Thyme both laughed and pushed her towards her fiancé. "We'll see you tomorrow!"

Mina waved to her friends and quickly jaunted over to where Yaten stood; he held out his hand, and she placed hers in it, enjoying the feeling of his strong fingers interlocking with her own. "I am sorry I got sidetracked. I know you said you have a lot of work to get done tonight for your one class project."

Yaten shrugged and led her through the crowds of people; he did not miss the hungry looks the other males shot at Mina, and he fixed several of them with a fierce scowl causing them to turn away.

Mina caught this action and laughed, bumping him with her shoulder.

He smiled down at her. "So what were you girls laughing about?"

"Well Rosemary was telling us about how in her science class this boy was trying to show off for the girls in the class, and he ended up mixing the wrong chemicals, causing a small explosion which left his face blue." Mina said chuckling. "The part that made us laugh though was Rose saying he looked better that way."

Yaten smiled as they descended the steps of the school. "You seem happy, truly happy."

Mina nodded. "Yaten, I am really happy. I never thought I would ever find another set of girls that I could be close to the way I was with the scouts back on Earth, but Sage, Thyme, and Rosemary are great. I can't wait to introduce Rosemary and Sage." Mina said excitedly.

Yaten's smile faded slightly. "You should probably do that soon; the sooner Rosemary is awakened as a Starlight the better."

"Why?" Mina asked a little alarmed at his sudden seriousness.

"I have a bad feeling that something is coming, and we will need all the fighting power on our side that we can get." Yaten said ominously.

Mina shivered in the warm afternoon sun. "Yaten, you're frightening me with such talk."

Yaten flashed her smile. "I'm sorry love. I guess I was just getting a little overdramatic there for a second."

Mina nodded uncertainly. "Must be the residual side effects from being such a big pop star and actor back on Earth."

Yaten laughed. "And, here I was thinking it was you rubbing off on me with your flare for the dramatic."

"Oh, ha ha, Yaten." Mina said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Is that an invitation to kiss you?" Yaten said his green eyes darkening slightly, the desire he felt for his fiancée evident.

Mina blushed and glanced around the crowded street they were on. "Yaten, we're in public, so, no it isn't."

Yaten stopped walking and abruptly whirled Mina around to face him and brought his lips to hers, and he kissed her slowly and deeply until he felt her melt against him. When she looked up at him with glazed eyes, he chuckled. "I don't think our kisses should always be reserved for private moments because I want the whole world to know how in love I am with you."

Mina wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yaten, you had better watch it or you are going to turn into a romantic sap."

He let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well I can only hope you'll love me anyway."

"I'll always love you, no matter what." She said placing a small kiss on his lips.

***The Kou's Apartment***

Seiya frowned at his wife's stubbornness as she insisted on cooking dinner all by herself. She wasn't even letting him help set the table. He rose to his feet when the oven timer dinged, and she promptly pushed him out of the way to get the oven first. "Serena, this is utterly ridiculous. Why are you being so stubborn? Let me help you."

Serena ignored her husband as she slipped on the oven mitts and pulled the delectable looking roast from the oven. When she finished carefully setting it on the counter, she turned and fixed her husband with a glare. "Seiya, I know you are just trying to be helpful because you're worried, but I'm not an invalid, so please stop treating me like one."

Seiya growled and retreated down the hallway to the office to do his homework until Scott and Talia arrived. He almost tramped on Luna in his haste to get to the desk. "Sorry, Luna." He muttered as he plopped down on the leather desk chair.

Luna glanced at Artemis who was currently looking over some notes Trista had made regarding what she remembered from her time as the guardian of the door of time.

Artemis glanced up a worried expression on his face; he tilted his head towards the door and Luna nodded understanding: he would talk to Seiya and she could go talk to Serena.

She trotted down the hallway until she came to the kitchen where Serena was standing still as a statue staring at the roast she had just pulled from the oven. Luna cleared her throat and softly said. "The roast smells wonderful Serena. I'm sure Scott and his goddaughter will enjoy it."

Serena nodded and continued to stare at the roast. "I know he's scared Luna. I'm scared too, but I need to feel like a human, not a porcelain doll."

Luna nodded and hopped up on the counter so she was eyelevel with Serena. "Princess, I think Seiya is trying the best he can; you are both new to this marriage, and it's the first time for both of you being parents. He is scared and so are you, but you can't take your fears out on each other in anger."

Serena nodded and felt the tears slipping out of her eyes. "He's been so wonderful. He never complains. I know he won't be able to tour now until Rini is born, but he's never mentioned the hindrance I am to him and his career."

Luna sighed. "Serena, I'm sure you are the only one who feels that way; in case you've missed it princess, that young man adores you, he lives for you."

Serena reached up and stroked the head of her long time advisor and friend. "Luna, I adore him too; that's why I'm so upset because I am the one holding him back from his dreams coming true."

"That's utter rubbish!" A harsh voice said from the door way, and Luna and Serena turned to see an angry Seiya standing in the doorway. He walked up and grabbed Serena firmly by the shoulders. "When are you going to learn, Dumpling, that you are my dream, only you?"

Serena threw her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Seiya."

He stroked her head tenderly. "Shh, sweetheart, if we went our entire marriage life with out these tiny spats, I figure things would get slightly boring."

She pulled back and smiled up at him, just as the doorbell rang. "Oh they're here, can you let them in while I wash my hands and finish getting dinner ready?"

Seiya nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to the door, an image of Talia appearing next to Scott in his hallway popped into his mind. Seiya mentally gave the young girl permission to enter their apartment. He opened the door and shook Scott's hand. "Scott, I'm glad you and your goddaughter could join us for dinner this evening."

Scott smiled. "We appreciate the invitation. Seiya, this is my goddaughter, Talia Cone. Talia, this is my client and dear friend Seiya Kou."

Talia stared at Seiya for a moment, awestruck. She shook her head then and bowed slightly. "Mr. Kou, it is an honor to meet you."

Seiya chuckled. "No need for formalities here, Talia. Come, I want you to meet my wife."

Scott smiled and threw an arm around his goddaughter's shoulders. "Come on, kiddo. You are going to love Serena."

Talia smiled up at the man who was like her second father. "I'm sure I will."

Serena had just finished placing the roast in the center of the table when everyone entered the dining room. Serena smiled as Scott came over and kissed her cheek in greeting. "You look radiant, Mrs. Kou." Scott said affectionately as he beamed at her.

"Scott if you keep looking at my wife like that I'm going to be forced to fire you." Seiya joked.

Scott laughed. "Serena, I would like for you to meet my lovely goddaughter Talia."

Serena moved from Scott's side to stare at the girl who was about two years younger than her. She suddenly gave Talia a big hug, and the younger girl was so shocked she didn't react at first. Serena pulled away and smiled. "I am so happy to finally meet the young lady that Scott has talked about these past few weeks."

Talia blushed at the attention Serena was giving her, but she could not help but like the pretty blond right away. "It is nice to meet you too Serena."

The four of them sit down at the table and began to eat their dinner, enjoying light conversation as Talia talked to Seiya and Serena about her racing and all of the places she had visited in the past few years. Talia eagerly asked Seiya about being a professional singer, and she told him she was one of his biggest fans. Serena had laughed as her husband blushed, and she proceeded to tell Talia and Scott the story about the softball game last year at school and the challenge from the girl who was number one in Seiya's fan club. The four of them chuckled when Seiya admitted he had no intention of giving up Serena just because the girls in his fan club did not approve of her, but Serena reminded him he did not have to because his faith in her aided her with making the winning catch.

After a while, Scott excused himself and Talia, explaining that she had school the next day. Serena hugged them both goodbye and smiled when Talia actually hugged her back this time. The girl eagerly said she would come over and visit them again soon.

When the door shut behind Scott, Seiya turned to Serena. "She's a very special girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. Did I tell you that her and Hotaru are becoming friends?" Serena asked as she moved to the kitchen.

Seiya joined her in cleaning up the dishes, relieved that she did not protest his help. "No you didn't, but that is wonderful news."

Serena nodded. "Seiya, I hope Rini never has any trouble making friends."

"From what you've shown me in your memories, she has your beauty and sweetness, and with me around to raise her; she'll have my charming disposition, so everyone will love her." Seiya said smiling.

Serena groaned and rolled her eyes. "Well hopefully, she doesn't develop an ego as large as yours."

Seiya chuckled. "No, Rini will be so perfect, I'm sure she'll deserve to have an ego six times that of mine."

Seiya laughed as she teasingly slapped him on his shoulder; he scooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall into their bedroom, enjoying the sound of his wife giggling. He knew there was a lot to worry about: Serena's high risk pregnancy, the threat of Malice and his minions, and this lifetime none of them remembered, yet despite all of the worries, when he heard Serena's laughter, he could not help but be filled with hope that everything would be fine.

***Raton Estates, outside the outer scout's house***

"Well brother, dear, I do believe the youngest scout will be the easiest to eliminate first; all of our observations indicate she is the least protected." Dill said, watching the shadows move around the upper floor of the house as they readied themselves for sleep.

Basil nodded his head in agreement. "I believe you are right, brother. The tiny dark haired one will be the easiest to get to, but still, I must say the appearance of the Solar Guardians is quite disturbing."

Dill grinned at his brother. "Yes, I suppose so, but I am relishing the challenge of facing our old nemesis Pyrios again."

Basil could not help but smirk at the eagerness in his brother's voice. "I understand how you feel. I have longed to get revenge on that smug, red cloaked bastard for a while, and the fastest way to draw Pyrios out is to attack the guardians of the moon princess."

Dill shook his head in agreement. "Yes, and I also look forward to dancing with Pax now that she has entered the picture."

Basil coughed. "Pax was unexpected; she is a new player to this game of chess Lord Malice has set in motion."

"Oh a chess analogy, well I'm sure if it is a game of chess brother, than the two of us must be the knights." Dill said smiling.

Basil laughed. "Of course, and as everyone knows the knights are the most unpredictable pieces."

"Well we just need to be unpredictable enough to ensure the death of every scout and guardian, until we secure the crystal our lord seeks." Dill said darkly, while his brother nodded in agreement. "And, tomorrow we start by killing the youngest one of the lot."

***Crossroads Junior High –the next day***

The sun was shining brightly as the crisp fall air blew a chilly morning breeze across the school yard at Crossroads Junior High. Hotaru pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders as she briskly walked up the steps to the school. She was surprised when the door opened before she could reach for the handle. She glanced up to see Sammy holding the door and looking at her with concern. She gave him a tiny smile as she stepped through the doors and into the slightly warmer school. "Thanks, Sammy." She said quietly.

He nodded and fell into step with her as they walked to their lockers. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Not really, I woke up last night with this horrible feeling, but even though nothing was wrong, I could not fall back asleep, and when I did it was really early in the morning so I only got a few hours of sleep and now I feel awful."

Sammy frowned as they reached their lockers. "You should go home and get some rest if you aren't feeling well."

She gave him another tiny smile. "I'll be fine, Trista looked at me this morning and said I was not sick."

He shook his head. "But you're tired."

She sighed. "That's my own fault and not a reason to miss school."

Sammy was about to say something else when Talia and Kyle approached their lockers. Talia bound over to Hotaru and linked her arm through the younger girl's. "I am so excited for you to come over for dinner tonight."

Hotaru nodded and smiled at the other girl's energy. "I'm excited too, but I think Trista is the most excited. She made me inspect her different choices of outfits last night, and I think she tried on about fifty of them."

Talia laughed. "She's just being silly, Uncle Scott is crazy about her, no matter what outfit she wears."

Hotaru shook her head in agreement and turned to smile at her boyfriend, who was watching the two girls interact with a smile of his own. He held out his hand, and Hotaru placed hers in it. He frowned at how cold her touch was. "Hotaru, are you feeling alright?"

She sighed and nodded her head. "Yes, just tired." She turned back to Talia. "I'll see you later, Talia."

Talia nodded and waved to the couple as they walked away. She turned back to see Sammy watching the two with a creased brow. "Sammy?"

"She shouldn't be here; she should be at home resting. I don't care what she says; she isn't alright." He muttered, throwing some books he had taken home the night before into his locker.

Talia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hotaru is very strong. I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

Sammy shook his head. "I can't help it. I have a horrible feeling something is wrong with her or something bad is going to happen to her." He closed his locker and began to walk away, leaving a thoughtful looking Talia glancing back the way Hotaru and Kyle had disappeared.

***Raton Estates***

Michelle groaned as the doorbell echoed through the empty house. She had just climbed out of the shower and was wrapping a towel around herself. When the person pushed the doorbell again, Michelle hurried down the steps, nearly slipping on her wet feet. "I hope who ever they are they enjoy the show of me being nearly naked since they are so impatient." She swung open the door and gasped at the person standing there. "Michael?"

A young man about the same height as Michelle turned around. His light green colored hair that fell just below his ears blew gently in the afternoon breeze. He laughed at the sight of Michelle in a towel. "Tell me, big sister, do you always open the door in a towel?"

Michelle laughed. "Usually."

She stepped back and let her younger brother into the house, unable to hide her shock at his sudden appearance on their doorstep. "Where's Amara?" He asked glancing around.

"She's at the track, practicing." Michelle replied, before glancing down at herself and realizing she needed to get dressed. "Make yourself at home; I have to run upstairs and get some clothes on."

Michael laughed. "Good because I wasn't hugging you like that; it's just a little too weird for my comfort level, sis."

Michelle chuckled and ran up the stairs to throw on a knee length khaki skirt and soft pink jumper. She pulled her long, wet hair up in a clip and turned to go back downstairs; she called out for her brother. When he did not respond, she walked into the kitchen and let out a giggle at the open refrigerator. "Some things never change."

Michael blushed and gave her a sheepish grin. "Sorry, it was a long flight from England, and I was starving."

"Why exactly did you take a long flight from England?" Michelle asked. "And where are our parents?"

"Still in Europe. They are going to keep doing their music tour, but they let me come back to Japan to live with you." Michael said shrugging his blue eyes twinkling. "I hope that's okay."

Michelle smiled and walked over and hugged her brother. "Of course it is; I've missed you so much. Amara will be excited to see you, and I can't wait for you to meet my other two roommates, Trista and Hotaru."

Michael grinned and squeezed his sister tightly. "Well, I can't wait either. I guess the first thing we should do is get me registered for school here."

"What grade are you in now anyway?" Michelle asked.

"Ninth silly." Michael said as he went back to the sandwich he had been in the process of making.

"Oh, wow, then you'll be at the same school with Hotaru, who is in seventh grade. You can keep an eye on her." Michelle said smiling.

Michael grinned. "No problem, I always wanted a little sister."

Michelle laughed and pulled her brother, sandwich and all towards the door. She could not suppress the feeling of joy she felt at having her little brother home with her. She had always teased him when they were children, but she loved him dearly.

***Crossroads Junior High***

Hotaru rubbed her eyes, relieved the day was finally coming to an end. She trudged down the hall wearily. She realized she was moving quite slowly, but she just felt so tired from not getting any sleep the night before that she could not muster up the energy to move any faster. She sighed and stopped her trek to momentarily lean up against the lockers she was in front of; she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Kyle looking at her with concerned eyes. "I'm okay, Kyle, just really tired."

Kyle gave her a quick hug. "Then you'd better get to your locker and find Trista to take you home so you can take a nap before you go over to Talia's tonight."

She nodded. "Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you tomorrow."

He smiled and gave her a brief kiss. "Tomorrow."

"Have a good practice." She called as he walked away, smiling when he turned and gave her a big grin. Hotaru began her trek down the hall to her own locker once again. She glanced around and realized almost all of the students had already left for the afternoon. "Hmm, it doesn't take them long to clear out." She murmured to herself.

She had just reached her locker when a masculine voice from behind her said her name, causing her to turn and around and see the grinning, leaf masked faces of Dill and Basil. Hotaru glowered at the two of them. "What do you want?"

The two laughed in unison. "Just your life, little Sailor Scout." Basil replied, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

Hotaru raised her hand to transform into Sailor Saturn but she was blasted back against her locker by an attack from Dill, who was smiling cruelly. "Oh, come on, now, you did not expect us to let you transform into the formidable Sailor Saturn, the one who is strong enough to wield the glaive of silence." Dill said chuckling as Hotaru struggled to her feet.

"Get away from her!" A voice cried out and Hotaru turned to see a furious looking Sammy running towards her.

"No, Sammy, stay back!" Hotaru cried, a feeling of helplessness overtook her as she watched Basil raise his hands and cry 'Leaf Laviason' and the leaves flew towards Sammy knocking him down. "Sammy!" Hotaru screamed, as tears filled her eyes. She turned towards the two brothers who were laughing at the unmoving form of the boy. "You monsters! I'll kill you!" She said stepping towards them.

Basil grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into the locker. "You'll do no such thing, little scout."

Hotaru kicked him forcefully in the groin and when he dropped her she darted away, but she heard Dill chuckle. "Now, you should realize you can't escape us by running. POSION TENTACLES MAGINIFCATION!"

Hotaru glanced back just in time to see huge green tentacles wrap themselves around her; she felt the world around her go black as her life essence began to leave her body. She heard a voice scream her name and vaguely recognized it as the voice of Trista.

Trista screamed as she watched the scout she loved as a daughter slump over the tentacle squeezing her. She did not even glance around as she transformed into Sailor Pluto. "DEAD SCREAM!" She watched as the tentacles withdrew themselves from Hotaru and the little girl's limp form crashed to the ground.

Dill laughed. "Your attempts are futile Sailor Pluto, but I will say I am glad you decided to show up, now we can get two scouts, when we were only expecting to kill one scout today."

"Kill…" Sailor Pluto whispered her gaze flickering to Hotaru's unmoving body. "She can't be dead." She cried, tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes.

Basil smiled and looked at his brother. "Really, brother, I think this lovely scout is calling us liars."

"That's not very nice." Dill said, grinning. "We'll just have to teach her some manners."

"You will not touch her!" A cold voice said from behind the two brothers.

Dill and Basil turned and scowled, when the sight of a Solar Guardian greeted their eyes. "Well, well which one do we have today?" Basil asked, the smile still on his lips.

"I am Solar Guardian Pax, and I'm the last thing you two jerks are ever going to see." She said whipping out her two golden sais. She jumped at them quickly, swinging her blades towards them, but both of the brothers dodged her attack.

Basil threw a bored look at the guardian. "Brother, you take the little red pest, and I'll dispatch this pretty little scout."

"You'll try." Sailor Pluto snarled; she had to quickly get rid of these two and get to Hotaru who still had not moved, and she had just realized Sammy was lying there as well. She would never be able to look her princess in the eye again, if she failed to protect Serena's younger brother.

Before Sailor Pluto could attack Basil, he had cast a strong form of his leaf lavision attack, and she felt the world around her blur and then darkness took her over as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Basil tutted at Sailor Pluto's unmoving form. "She was not as much of a challenge as I had hoped." He turned to see his brother fighting Guardian Pax, who was holding her own, but not much more with his formidable brother. "Need some help, Dill?"

Dill grunted, dodging another attack from the feisty female guardian. "No, I'm fine."

Basil chuckled and then turned surprised to see the human boy rising to his feet. "Run away little boy, you were lucky to survive and this does not concern you."

Sammy leaned against the locker, his vision clearing. He glanced down the hall and saw the limp form of a woman, who appeared to be a sailor scout. His eyes widened when he saw Hotaru lying on the ground, not moving. "What have you done to her you bastards?" Sammy growled.

"Just kill her." Basil said innocently.

"Get out of here!" Solar Guardian Pax cried to the boy, who was moving closer to the deadly Basil.

Dill took advantage of her distraction and knocked her sais away. He quickly grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze. "Now, you'll die too, little guardian."

Sammy's eyes were locked on the unmoving form of Hotaru. He tore his eyes away from her to glare at Basil and Dill. "She isn't dead."

"Oh, I assure you she's no longer a part of this world." Basil taunted. "Did you have a crush on her little boy?" He said laughing.

"No she isn't dead!" Sammy declared his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"But she is." Basil said, laughing louder.

"NO! HOTARU!" Sammy screamed, and the two brothers and Pax gasped as a golden symbol of the winged sun appeared on his forehead over a large golden crescent moon.

"It can't be!" Dill said, fear gripping him. "The son of the moon; he died. We saw him die."

Pax smiled as the light from Sammy's forehead shot out and knocked the two brothers down, freeing her in the process. She quickly grabbed her sais, glancing back she saw the prince of the moon fall to the ground unconscious. "Rest, my comrade, your time of awakening is not yet here, but thank you for saving me." She glared at the two brothers. "I'll kill you both now for daring to attack the royal princesses of Saturn and Pluto."

"You and what army?" Dill said, rising to his feet; his eyes flashing.

"Yes, you are all alone, little guardian." Basil reasoned.

"No, she isn't!" Solar Guardian Pyrios said appearing behind the two brothers.

"Damn, more guardians, well brother, we've accomplished what we wanted to do today, let us run to kill another day." Dill said, before he and Basil disappeared.

Guardian Pax ran to Hotaru and shook her, glancing at Pyrios who was checking Pluto for a pulse. "She's alright." He murmured. "How's Hotaru?"

Pax shook her head. "She isn't breathing."

"You know what you must do." Pyrios said gravely.

Pax nodded and placed her hands over the little girl's heart. "I am Pax, the Solar Guardian of the planet Uranus, I am the peaceful warrior, granted with the healing power of the wind. I call upon all four of the winds to heal the princess of Saturn." A glow appeared above Hotaru's body as air filled her lungs. Pax watched as her chest rose and fell. She detected a pulse and nodded to Pyrios.

Pyrios gently shook Pluto awake; once she began to stir, he rose to his feet and moved to Sammy. He kneeled down and gently touched the boy's head. "Well, done prince, if not for you, I fear all would have been lost today. Someday, when the time is right, you will take your rightful place as a Solar Guardian."

He nodded at Pax and the two disappeared.

--

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed your Friday update because of the holiday in the states next week, I will not be updating until the Tuesday after Labor Day…sorry, but I just will not have time to write until then.

**Next Time:**

_You will watch as she dies, unable to escape, you will watch while the one who now carries the title of Star Healer, the woman you love is crushed and battered, bleeding to death in your arms. You will see my power, mortal, you will tremble, and then you too will die." _

_Yaten felt something twist in his gut as the voice's words caused a soul ripping image of Mina dying to fill his mind._


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: ** A round of hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this story. I love your reviews so much!!

And, many thanks to those of you who read this story and felt it was worth an alert or favorite add.

And, humble thanks to those of you who added me to your alerts or favorites lists.

-I do not own SM-….because we all know, if I did, we'd be eating popcorn and watching this in anime format together. 

***The Hospital***

Serena panted as she hustled down the hospital hallway, wiping the tears away from her eyes. When she reached room four-hundred, she leaned against the wall outside and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She glanced inside the room and felt her heart dropping down to her toes at the sight of her brother laying on the hospital bed unconscious with monitors and an IV hooked up to him. Ken and Ikuko turned when they heard the sound of their daughter's labored breathing. Ikuko quickly rose to her feet and went to her daughter and placed an arm around her and led her to the seat she had just vacated.

"Serena, honey, please take a breath. You know you have to keep yourself calm; the doctor said no more stress." Ikuko chided softly as she rubbed her daughter's shoulders and peered over her chair at Sammy.

"But, Sammy…" Serena said sniffing back the tears threatening to spill.

"Sammy will be just fine; he's strong." A deep soothing voice said from the doorway.

Serena and her parents twisted around to see a serious looking Seiya looking at Sammy. He walked over to Ikuko and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned from rubbing Serena's shoulder to embrace her son-in-law. "I agree, Seiya, and so does the doctor. She was just in and said Sammy will be fine and should be awake soon."

Ikuko moved to stand by Ken so Seiya could come and stand by Serena, but Seiya did not stand by his wife. Instead, he moved around her chair to Sammy's bedside. He leaned his head down and spoke quietly into the young boy's ear. "Sammy, I am not sure what happened today, but I am quite certain you were remarkably brave and Trista and Hotaru are still alive because of that braveness. You must wake up now though; you are worrying those who care about you."

Seiya squeezed his brother-in-law's shoulder and stepped back to kneel in front of his wife. He took her hand and placed the other on her swollen belly. "How are my girls?"

Serena shook her head and smiled at her husband, as she placed her free hand over the one he had resting on his belly. "We're worried, about Sammy, Hotaru, and Trista."

"Why don't you go check on your friends?" Ken said as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Your mother and I will be here, and Sammy is fine. If he wakes, we'll come find you."

Serena nodded and let Seiya help her to her feet. She kissed her mother and father on the cheek and followed her husband out of the room. She let him put his arm around her shoulder as they made their way down the hallway to the room Hotaru and Trista were sharing.

Amara was sitting in a chair next to Hotaru's bed holding her hand, and Serena was relieved to see Trista was awake and propped up on her bed. Serena quickly went to her friend's bedside and took her hand in hers. "Trista, what happened?"

Trista's red eyes were puffy from crying and there were a few bruises on her cheeks and arms where Basil's attack had struck her delicate skin. "It was awful, princess. The two enemies attacked Hotaru, when I arrived on the scene one of them had her caught around the neck with this tentacle thing. When they let go, she collapsed on the ground and has yet to wake up." Trista said, her voice quivering.

Serena squeezed the hand of her oldest scout. "She'll be fine. Hotaru is so much stronger than we give her credit for."

Seiya had walked over to the other side of Hotaru's bed and was watching the little girl with a concerned face. He glanced up at Amara and was scared when he saw the worry etched in the normally stoic scout's face. "Amara, where's Michelle?"

"She and Michael went to get some coffee." Amara said distractedly, not glancing up at Seiya.

"Who's Michael?" Serena asked confused.

"My brother." Michelle said from the doorway, where she was standing holding two cups of coffee. She walked over and handed Amara one of the steaming cups.

"Your brother is here? I thought he was in Europe with your parents, touring." Serena said letting go of Trista's hand so she could turn and face the other two outer scouts.

"I was, but I missed my big sister so I decided to return to Japan, and it looks like I came back just in time." Michael said entering the room. His confident steps faltered when he saw Seiya by Hotaru's bedside. "You're Seiya Kou!"

Seiya nodded, his bright eyes shining at boy who was obviously star struck. "That's what I've been told."

Michelle chuckled. "Michael, stop acting like one of those ridiculous teenage groupies that droll over Seiya. You knew I had played with him at the last concert and worked with him on a few singles."

Michael rubbed his pale green hair slightly embarrassed. "Sorry."

Serena walked up and patted her friend's brother on the shoulder. "It's okay, you'd be considered abnormal if you had acted any other way."

"You must be Serena." Michael said grinning down at the pretty blond.

Serena nodded and turned back to Trista. "So what did the doctors say about Hotaru's condition?"

Trista shook her head sadly. "She hasn't woken up. She seems to be in a coma. The doctors are not sure when she'll wake up."

"She'll wake up; she has to." Amara said quietly.

Michelle nodded. "Of course she will."

Amara turned to Serena and gave her a hard look. "You should be resting. You are in no condition to be in this stressful environment."

Serena opened her mouth to protest, but Seiya cut her off. "Amara makes a good point, Dumpling. Let's go check on Sammy and then get you home for some much needed rest. Call us if anything changes."

Everyone in the room nodded, and Serena tearfully hugged her scouts before following her husband out of the room. When they were out of hearing range, Serena blasted Seiya. "How could you just pull me away like that? I need to be with them."

He shook his head. "They are under enough stress. They need to know you are safe. The best thing you can do for them is ease their burden of worry when it comes to you, and the safest place for you and our daughter is at our apartment."

Serena placed a hand on her husband's arm. "You think these two, this Basil and Dill; they'll come after me?"

He nodded, his blue eyes were troubled. "I'm sure of it, and we can't risk your safety. Two of your eight scouts are out for now, you are vulnerable."

Serena nodded and rubbed her stomach protectively. She hated not being at her friends' and brother's bedsides but keeping Rini safe was her top priority. She sighed as she entered her brother's room, but her sadness was replaced by a huge smile as she saw he was awake. "Sammy!" She squealed and ran to his bedside throwing her arms around him.

"Easy sis, you're going to knock me unconscious again." He said grinning as he hugged her back.

"Oh Sammy, I was so worried about you." Serena said as she let him go.

"Yeah, well, I'm tougher than you think; it will take a lot more than two bozos like those losers to keep me down." Sammy joked.

"I'm so glad, Sammy." Serena said leaning back into her husband, who was smiling over her shoulder.

"When did you wake up?" Seiya asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Ken Tsukino said as smiled at his youngest child. "I was just getting ready to go find you when the two of you walked in."

"How's Hotaru?" Sammy asked expectantly.

Serena swallowed hard and opened her mouth to reply, but she could not find the words to say. She smiled gratefully when Seiya spoke for her.

"She's in a coma, Sammy. The doctors are not sure when she'll wake up." Seiya said seriously, not sugar coating Hotaru's condition for the young boy.

Sammy's head fell back against the pillow. "I want to see her."

Ikuko patted his hand. "Later dear, for now you need to rest. Maybe tomorrow you can see her."

Sammy frowned, but he knew arguing with his parents was futile. He sighed as they questioned him over what happened; his eyes kept flittering to the door, wondering if Hotaru had woken up yet.

***Kinmoku- Yaten & Mina's Apartment***

Yaten tossed in his and Mina's bed as he dreamed.

_Yaten stood in the center of the Tankei, the capital city that governed over the planet Kinmoku. The shrine he had built with Seiya and Taiki before they had returned to Earth loomed behind him as he faced a darkening eastern sky. The wind blew forcefully; its chill biting at his skin. Yaten shivered as he felt some powerful force approaching. _

"_Who goes there?" Yaten called into the stinging wind. _

_A high pitched laugh greeted his ears, but no reply to his question was given._

"_You dare laugh at me!" Yaten snarled. "If you be a foe, I will slay you, for I live to protect Kinmoku, to protect its princess."_

"_Protect? You are merely a man with no power, how then will you stop me? You are no more than an insect, something I could easily tramp on and crush under my foot." The feminine voice replied amused. _

"_Perhaps, I am a mere man, with no power, but the princess and her royal guard are powerful warriors, who will destroy you." Yaten said, his green eyes squinting against the wind, which had increased in strength._

"_Princess Kakyuu, the future queen of this planet, is weak, just as she was so many years ago when my brother came to this planet and rendered it asunder. You will watch as she dies, unable to escape, you will watch while the one who now carries the title of Star Healer, the woman you love is crushed and battered, bleeding to death in your arms. You will see my power, mortal, you will tremble, and then you too will die." _

_Yaten felt something twist in his gut as the voice's words caused a soul ripping image of Mina dying to fill his mind. He shook his head. "No, never. I care not who you are, sister to Chaos as you proclaim or perhaps just another monster with a heart comprised of evil, it matters not because I believe in my Princess, I believe in the Starlights, and my belief is so strong that you shall not stand against it." Yaten raged against the wind, and his words silenced it._

_The voice whispered once more. "Then we shall soon see which is stronger, your belief or my immeasurable power."_

_Yaten felt the world around him go dark and a pressure on his body so great, he was forced to sink to his knees. He shielded his eyes as a bright light appeared before him in the shape of sphere that grew until it was a wide hole of light in the darkness and from the light emerged a woman, with long silver hair pulled up into a twisted bun on the top of her head; she had brilliant green eyes. She smiled at Yaten. "Hello my son."_

"_Who are you?" Yaten asked confused because this gentle feminine voice was not that of the monster he had just been conversing with a few moments ago. _

"_I am your true mother, from the lifetime before this one, long forgotten." The woman said tenderly. _

"_I have a mother." Yaten said confused._

"_Yes, in this life, you have a sweet and gentle mother; she has done a fine job of raising you, but before this lifetime, during the reign of peace, before the darkness descended upon this universe, I was your mother, and I held the title of Star Healer, the title your betrothed holds now. I gave my life in a final effort against the dark forces of Chaos and his siblings so that you could live in another lifetime. The spell I weaved as I died, intersected with that of the great matriarch of the center kingdom of this universe as she strove to save the life of that kingdom's heir. You were reborn in the form of a woman, you took up my mantle and protected the reborn Princess Kakyuu."_

"_Why do I have no memories of this lifetime? Until now, I have never even dreamt of it." Yaten questioned as he tried to absorb the information being passed to him by this woman._

"_It is often this way, my son. The lifetimes we have left behinds us, come only into our memory when we need the wisdom from them to overcome the obstacles facing us in our present, so that we may protect our future." _

"_That voice, just now, that is why you are here, isn't it?" Yaten asked._

_The lady before him nodded. "Yes, my son, the darkness has risen once again and soon will be here. All you love is in peril, but you must remember in the darkest of times there is always hope as long as you have faith in those you protect, those you love." _

_As she began to fade, Yaten called. "Your name, please, mother."_

_She smiled serenely at her son. "My name is Adralyn."_

Yaten awoke abruptly, sitting up in bed and placing a hand on his head. His mind was still swimming with everything he had seen in his dream, the chilling voice, his mother, and the knowledge of a lifetime none of them remembered. He rose to his feet, trying to reorient himself. He heard the low, gentle humming of Mina's voice as she worked on her homework out in the kitchen. He walked to the bedroom doorway and watched her unnoticed. Yaten smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and frowned at the text she was reading. Yaten knew his next action would be to tell her that a meeting was needed so he could tell her, the princess, Darien, and Thyme all he had seen and heard in his dream, but he vowed to himself that no matter what was to come, he would protect those he loved.

***Tokyo-Hospital Rooftop***

Solar Guardian Pax stood on the hospital rooftop; her mood as dark as the night sky now covering Tokyo. She did not turn when she felt the presence of Pyrios, nor did she speak immediately. She was too busy reliving the horrific scene from the middle school earlier today for the hundredth time in her mind.

"Pax, going over what happened again and again will not change that it happened, nor will thinking about what you could have done differently." Pyrios said softly after several moments of silence had passed.

Pax let out a low growl and finally turned to look at her fellow guardian. "Pyrios, we almost failed in our mission."

Pyrios was now the one who remained silent; his eyes skimming over without seeing the numerous amounts of cigarette butts littering the hospital rooftop. After a minute passed, he said in a very tired voice. "We did fail, not almost. We are to protect the princesses whose birthright is to rule over the planets of this solar system. We are to ensure no harm ever befalls the heirs of the Moon Kingdom. In both of these things today, we failed, which is why Pax, I called for reinforcements."

"You didn't!" Pax seethed.

"He did." A voice said from behind them.

Both Solar Guardians turned to see Michael leaning against the doorway that led back into the hospital. Pyrios sighed and removed his hood, turning back into his human form of Scott Hiro. "Michael, I did not realize you had arrived already. Your presence must have been overshadowed with the arrival of the twins."

Michael nodded. "Yes, it does seem that Dill and Basil's strength has greatly increased, perhaps they are even stronger than we are now."

"Maybe they are stronger than you, Guardian Proteus." Pax growled.

Michael smiled lazily at her. "You're just trying to deflect the guilt you feel for your own failure."

Scott shook his head. "You two can stay up here and continue to argue. I'm going to go see Trista."

Michael stepped away from the doorway so Scott could pass, nodding at the leader of Guardians as he walked by him. Michael glanced over to where Pax stood, still garbed in her red Guardian robe, her back towards him. He took a step towards her. "I can stand watch if you want to go visit with your friend."

"Where were you?" Pax asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Michael said taking another step towards her.

"Why weren't you there with us? If you were in Japan, you had to have known we were in trouble, you would have felt it." Pax said turning around, her face still hidden beneath the hood of her robe.

He hung his head. "I did; I could tell you were in trouble. I could feel your fear and pain, but I was not alone so I could not transform."

Pax removed her hood, revealing her face, the face of Talia Cone. "So once again, you've let the Guardians down." Without another word, she stalked off, leaving Michael standing on the rooftop alone; the wind blowing his hair across his face.

Michael sighed and gazed up at the moon and star-filled sky; he clenched his fist and placed it over his heart. "I swear Talia, I will make up for my mistakes of the past so that you are never disappointed in me again."

*** Outside Serena & Seiya's Apartment Building***

"Nice architecture." Dill observed offhand as he stared up at the impressive towering apartment complex.

"Perhaps we should rent some space." Basil added.

Dill chuckled. "No, probably not a good investment, since I have a strong feeling the building may endure some serious structural damage in the near future."

Basil smiled as his eyes wandered up the building to the light shining from the Kou's apartment. "Just think brother, right now in that building the heir to the Moon Kingdom resides, her crystal within our grasp."

"Hmm, indeed, did you see the one who is her husband?" Dill said following his brother's gaze.

Basil nodded. "Yes, I did; he looks remarkably like him, doesn't he?"

"Do you think it is possible?" Dill said turning his gaze away from the building to look at his twin.

"Anything is possible, but I find it unlikely that the heir to the Sun Kingdom still lives, even more unlikely that if he lives and is already united with the Moon Princess that he hasn't snuffed all of us out with the power he is able to wield." Basil murmured.

"Very true. Let us talk about less depressing topics than being snuffed out." Dill responded, in a lighthearted note.

"Yes, things like food. Nearly killing two Sailor Scouts and the Prince of the Moon has left my belly barren." Basil said patting his muscular stomach.

Dill chuckled. "Yes, a full belly will be better to face General Kulno with."

"Aye, he isn't going to be very happy with us is he?" Basil remarked.

"When is he ever happy?" Dill responded with a small smile.

"Good point. Well, food, our scolding, and then we're going to go after that lovely scout who plays the violin or perhaps the fiery one who works at the shrine." Basil said snapping his fingers and disappearing.

Dill's smile widened as he glanced towards the apartment building one last time. "We may not be able to get to you just yet Moon Princess, but we will take out your protectors one by one until you are left all alone." He snapped his fingers and disappeared into the night.

***Hospital –Trista and Hotaru's Room***

Trista bid goodnight to Michelle and Amara, exhausted after having to argue with them for twenty minutes that she was fine and they could go home. She watched as the backs of the two women, who were her two closest friends, faded from sight. Trista turned her red eyes to look at the other person standing in the room. "You can go home too, Scott." She said quietly.

Scott did not acknowledge Trista's statement; he instead moved over to Hotaru's bedside and placed a hand on the tiny girl's shoulder. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly. "Rest as long as you must, little one. Do not worry about those you love, I'll protect them for you."

Trista strained to hear what Scott was saying, but his voice was so low she could not make out what he was murmuring. "Scott?" She questioned.

The tall handsome, red head stood up straight and smiled at the beautiful woman looking at him. He shook his head at her. "Now, Trista, don't worry, I'm only telling her she has to wake up so the two of you can make that dinner date we had to postpone tonight."

Trista shook her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. "Scott, what if she doesn't wake up?" She asked quietly.

Scott's smiled turned to a frown as he moved from Hotaru's side to sit on Trista's bed, taking her hand in his. "It isn't like you to be afraid, Trista." He said, his eyes shining. "You know Hotaru better than anyone, so I know you know how strong she is."

Trista's eyes searched Scott's and she saw such certainty there that she felt her own fears abating. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Scott asked as he massaged the hand of hers he was holding.

"Know exactly what to do and say to make me feel safe, to feel at ease." Trista murmured, blushing as she admitted her thoughts openly to him.

Scott let go of her hand and lifted his hand to her cheek, cupping it gently. He smiled when he saw the goose pimples appear on her arms. He leaned his face in so there were only millimeters separating them. "You are safe when you are with me; I will always protect you."

Trista chuckled and shook her head. "I can take care of myself, Scott." She admonished.

He did not smile in return as he gently said. "I know you can, but some times, it is okay to let someone take care of you for a change. It's okay to have someone that you let your guard down around because you know they'll protect you."

Trista felt her breath hitch at the intensity not only in Scott's voice but in his eyes. She barely managed to whisper. "And that person is you?"

"If you let me be, yes." He answered firmly before lowering his lips to hers.

--

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

"_No." Star Fighter said cutting off her friend's protest. "You know Kakyuu is the future of our planet. She must be saved."_

"_Fight well, my friend." Star Healer said before turning and dashing back up the steps and into the castle. _

_Star Fighter turned and faced Malice, who was now less than a meter away. _

**Hugs!! **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You all deserve hugs and a winning lottery ticket! 

Also, thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story enough to add it or me to their alerts and favorites lists. `

-I do not own SM-

***Kinmoku-Mina and Yaten's apartment***

Mina slammed her text book shut and frowned at the two girls sitting opposite her. When they did not raise their heads to look at her, she whined. "Come on, don't you two want to take a break? This studying is making my head hurt."

Rosemary glanced up from her Kinmoku Literature book and chuckled at her friend's frustrated scowl. She ran a hand through her short, pale pink hair before finally sighing and turning to Thyme. "You know, Thyme, if we don't give into her demands, she's only going to keep whining until she gets what she wants."

Thyme laughed and glanced up at her two friends; first at Rose who was wearing a rueful smile, and Mina who had wide expectant eyes. Thyme shrugged. "A short break should not hurt. How about we get out the cake Rose put in the fridge?"

Mina squealed and clapped her hands before jumping up and running to the refrigerator.

"I knew bringing the cake was a good idea." Rose said laughing as she rose to her feet.

Thyme was already on her feet and straightening her dark blue skirt. She nodded. "With Mina, there are two things that excite her. Yaten and food."

"I heard that!" Mina called from the kitchen.

Both girls giggled and went in the kitchen, where they took a seat at the table as Mina set a plate in front of them. Thyme glanced at her piece, then Rose's, and finally at Mina's. She cleared her throat as Mina sat down. "Um, Mina, how come your piece is three times bigger than Rose's piece and my piece?"

Mina, who had just stuck a big piece of cake in her mouth, chewed it slowly and finally after a few moments she swallowed. She fixed her friends with her most angelic face. "I have no idea why."

Both girls shook their heads at her antics and ate their cake.

Mina finished her piece and went to get another. She shrugged when her two friends declined a second piece. As she sat back down at the table, she noticed Rosemary had a far away look in her eyes. "Rose?"

Rosemary shook her head and laughed. "Sorry, I was just thinking about this reoccurring dream I keep having."

"What is the dream about?" Thyme asked as she pushed a crumb around her plate.

"You'll both think it's silly." Rose said blushing.

Mina shook her head and reached over to place a hand on Rose's arm. "We're your friends, Rose. You can tell us anything and we'll never think it's silly."

"We will not make fun of your dreams." Thyme said encouragingly.

Rose nodded and took a breath before she started to speak. "I keep dreaming that I'm a warrior; I wear this costume, which is really …"

"Really what?" Thyme asked intrigued.

"Really sexy." Rose said as her cheeks turned scarlet.

Mina laughed. "Go on."

"Well as this warrior, I fight against this horrible dark force. They have so many soldiers, who are trying to destroy Kinmoku, and they are led by this evil woman." Rose shuddered and reached up to rub the goose pimples away from her arms.

Mina and Thyme glance at each other; their conversation the night before with Yaten about his dream was fresh in their minds.

"Is there anything else you remember from the dreams?" Thyme asked, unable to hide the worry in her voice.

Rose nodded; her voice trembling as she spoke softly. "In this vision, there is this beautiful princess, with long red hair; the evil woman kills her."

Mina gasped and exchanged another look with Thyme. "Rose there is something you need to know."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What I'm nuts? I already figured that out after the fifth time I had the same dream."

"No, you are not crazy." Thyme reassured.

"But we are not the ones who should tell you." Mina said softly. "Rose, sit still; I'm going to call Sage."

"Sage? What does she have to tell me about my dreams?" Rose asked confused.

Thyme gave Rose a reassuring smile. "You'll understand soon. Why don't we have another piece of cake while we wait for Sage?"

***Tokyo- Hospital***

Trista pulled her cardigan tighter around herself as she looked down at Hotaru's unconscious form. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Amara's serious blue-green eyes trained on her face. She gave her friend a small smile. "I know it's time to go."

Amara nodded. "She is no longer a threat to them, so she is safe for now. Michelle will be here in a couple of hours to sit with her. You need to go make a statement to the police, and thankfully Sammy does not remember the incident after he was knocked out the first time, so your identity is safe."

Trista sighed, less concerned with her identity and more concerned with her still comatose daughter. She leaned down to kiss Hotaru's forehead. "I'll return soon, little one. Feel free to wake up while I'm gone."

Amara squeezed Hotaru's arm before leading Trista out of the hospital room. The two walked past Sammy's room and paused when they heard Sammy's angry voice.

"Listen to me, doctor. I am getting up and going down to see my friend, and if you try to stop me, I'll show you why they call me the boy with iron legs when I kick you in the face." Sammy growled.

Amara chuckled and stuck her head in the doorway. "What's the matter, Sammy?"

Sammy glanced up at Amara; his blue eyes were still blazing with anger. "He is telling me I cannot go see Hotaru."

Trista walked around Amara and gave Sammy a warm smile. "Doctor, since I must go to the police station, I think Hotaru would benefit from having a friend by her bedside. Sammy will still be on this floor, so your staff will be able to keep a watchful eye on him the entire time."

The doctor finally conceded and walked out of the room, leaving the three of them staring at each other.

Sammy cleared his throat breaking the short, awkward silence that had fallen. "Thank you."

Trista's red eyes appraised the young man carefully. "I know the two of you are friends. If she wakes, I do not want her to be alone."

"She won't be." Sammy vowed.

Trista smiled and left the room. Amara lingered for a moment as she appraised the younger brother of her princess. "You are a very strong young man, Sammy Tsukino."

Sammy tilted his head and opened his mouth to respond but Amara had already walked out of the room. He shook his head and smiled, before pushing down the safety bar on his bed. He swung his feet over the edge and was about to stand before a nurse game through the door barking at him to wait until she got him a wheelchair. Sammy impatiently drummed his fingers on his bed as he waited for her to return.

He grumbled the whole way to Hotaru's room when the same nurse insisted on pushing him there. He waved his hand dismissing her from the room when she had finally parked his wheelchair next to Hotaru's bed. He glanced back to make sure the nurse was gone before he got out of the wheelchair and stood to lean over her bed. He took in her pale features as he brushed his finger tips over her cheek.

"You have to be okay." He said; his voice was hoarse with emotion.

He leaned down his lips hovering above hers, but a familiar voice coming from down the hallway caused him to pull away and seat himself back into the wheelchair. He did not turn around as Kyle entered the room.

"Sammy?" Kyle said surprised to see his teammate in his girlfriend's room. When his teammate turned around and nodded, Kyle gave him a smile and came over and clapped his hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling man?"

Sammy shrugged and tried to keep his face impassive as Kyle leaned in and kissed Hotaru on the forehead and picked up her hand and held it in his.

"Talia said you were pretty banged up when she found you." Kyle said as he turned his gaze from Hotaru to Sammy.

"I'm fine." Sammy said quietly.

"That's great news Tsukino. We can really use you on the field today." Kyle said giving Sammy a smile.

Sammy's brow furrowed as his mouth curled downwards into a frown. "You think I give a damn about soccer while Hotaru is lying unconscious in the hospital?"

Kyle's mouth dropped open at the venom in his teammate's voice. "Sammy, I'm sorry I didn't …"

"Do you even care about her at all? I mean you weren't even here last night at all." Sammy spat.

"I don't think that's fair." Kyle said glaring at Sammy. "I care very deeply about Hotaru, but my family would not let me come last night."

Sammy snorted. "I'm going to go back to my room for a little while." Sammy said before wheeling out of the room.

Kyle shook his head and looked down at Hotaru. "I wonder what's eating at him." He squeezed her hand. "I have a game in a little bit, but I'll come back when it's over." He kissed her forehead before leaving the room. As he walked down the hallway, he failed to notice Sammy lurking at the nurses' station with a frown on his face.

Sammy waited until he was sure the elevator doors closed on Avito before he wheeled himself back into Hotaru's room. He pushed the wheels until they took him right beside her bed, grumbling under his breath about stupid hospital regulations. He climbed out of the chair and seated himself beside her. He looked down at her closed eyes, noticing how long her dark eyelashes were and a smile graced his features.

"Why are you with him?" Sammy murmured. "I would not have gone to my soccer game today with you here like this."

He reached down and picked up her tiny hand and placed it palm to palm with his and then proceeded to trace her fingers with his free hand. "I have never felt so helpless." He said as he stared down at her hand.

His eyes moved from her hand to her face. He stopped tracing her fingers and moved his hand so his fingers touched her cheek bones. He smiled as he thought about how cute she looked when she blushed and the area under the tips of his finger flushed pink. Before Sammy could stop himself, his finger tips moved down to caress the corner of her lips. He found himself leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

He sat upright when he felt Hotaru stir, and he gasped when her eyes fluttered opened.

Her bright purple eyes blinked a few times as they adjusted to the light. "Sammy?" She croaked out.

He smiled down at her and squeezed the hand he was still holding. "Yeah, it's me."

She managed a smile before wincing.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" Sammy asked concerned.

Hotaru's purple eyes searched his face. "Are you okay?"

Sammy chuckled as he looked into her concerned eyes. "You've been unconscious for almost a day and you're worried about me?"

She nodded slightly.

"I'm going to be fine. They may release me later on today." Sammy said softly.

"Good." Hotaru said her eyes shimmering as they began to fill with tears.

Sammy reached up and caught a single tear as it fell from her eye. "I have to be alright, after all there is not another guy in the school who can attract so many girls to his locker to annoy you at the end of the day."

Hotaru laughed. "Very true."

"Hotaru? You're awake?" Serena exclaimed from behind them.

She nodded and ran to the little girl, causing Sammy to let go of her hand and stand up. Sammy caught Hotaru's eye as Serena hugged her, and she smiled at him. The weight he had felt on his chest since he had woken up and heard she was unconscious finally lifted. He smiled back and sat down in his wheelchair, readying himself for his sister's upcoming onslaught of chatter.

**Kinmoku –Mina and Yaten's Apartment**

"So, the three of you are telling me that I am this warrior in my dream?" Rose said as she turned from the window to look at her friends. Their faces were serious, no hint of mirth, so she knew they were not joking.

Sage rose from the couch and moved to stand next to her Starlight. "Rose, I know it is a lot to grasp, but let me help you. Please?"

Rose nodded and gasped when Sage touched her forehead. She felt the world around her spin into darkness.

_When she opened her eyes, she glanced around and saw herself standing in front of a massive castle. She glanced to her side and saw Thyme wearing the same outfit from her other dreams, short black shorts, a cropped black top, and high black boots. "Thyme?"_

_The other woman turned to her. "Don't worry, Fighter. We will protect the queen and princess."_

_Rosemary felt herself nodding, as if she had no control of her body. "Of course." Her mouth began to speak, and Rosemary realized she was reliving a memory, a memory from another lifetime. "Where is Adralyn?" _

"_Star Healer will be here soon. She was bringing her son to the castle to be with the princess. She feels having him there may be a last line of defense." Star Maker said quietly. _

"_Hmm, indeed. He is slotted to join the ranks of the Star Generals soon." _

"_Healer must be so proud." Rosemary murmured._

"_I am." A gentle voice said from behind them. _

_The two turned to see the silvery haired Starlight descending the castle steps. "Are we prepared for this?"_

"_Yes, Ginger is with the Star Generals, they are the first wave of defense." Star Maker said, her eyes glued to the sky. Her stance seemed self-assured but her two friends could tell she was on edge._

_Adralyn reached her two friends and placed a hand on Maker's shoulder. "Our friends will be fine."_

"_How can you not be terrified? The men we love are out there, along with our best friend. They are facing the most powerful enemy we have ever faced, without us." Maker said through clenched teeth._

_Rosemary sighed. "Of course I'm worried, but the Star Generals are excellent warriors, not to mention Star Lighter is out there with them."_

"_The queen is still weak from the surprise attack they launched on her yesterday. I fear she may not survive." Adralyn said softly._

"_Is Princess Kakyuu ready to assume the throne?" Star Maker asked. _

_Rosemary nodded. "She would prefer it to be otherwise, but if Queen Jylia does not survive, the princess will be a strong leader for our world." _

_The ground under the three Starlights' feet shook and their eyes darted back to the night sky. A dark green glowing orb shot down from the sky and landed in front of them. The Starlights stared at a hooded figure, wearing a dark black robe with a silver clasp holding it together. The only part of the person underneath was his glowing green eyes. _

"_I am Star Fighter, protector of this world. I demand you leave at once." Rosemary said stepping forward. _

_The figure let out a low menacing chuckle. "You frail little girl, you would dare challenge Lord Malice. You Starlights are obviously far less intelligent than my brother thought." _

"_Chaos is your brother." Adralyn said softly. _

"_Ah, an intelligent Starlight." Malice said and then chuckled. "The one I just killed was not very smart, nor were those annoying pest you call Star Generals."_

"_No!" Star Maker cried and lunged forward as she yelled. "Star Gentle Uterus!" _

_Malice easily deflected her attack and proceeded to chant some spell, which caused Star Maker to collapse. _

_Rosemary turned to Adralyn and gave her friend a sad smile. "Go, to your son and the Princess. They must be saved at any cost."_

"_But, Fighter." Star Healer started._

"_No." Star Fighter said cutting off her friend's protest. "You know Kakyuu is the future of our planet. She must be saved."_

"_Fight well, my friend." Star Healer said before turning and dashing back up the steps and into the castle. _

_Star Fighter turned and faced Malice, who was now less than a meter away. "You've come far enough, Malice."_

"_There is nothing you can do to change your fate, little Starlight." He said as he took another step._

"_Then, I will die defending those I love." Star Fighter said passionately. _

"_Die? I think not, no, you, like the rest of your friends will serve me and my brother as we proceed to the center of the universe to conquer the center solar system." Malice said before he began chanting again. _

Everything faded to black again and then slowly the light returned. Rosemary shook her head. "Did the three of you see that too?" When they all nodded, she continued to speak. "The dreams I was having, they were trying to make me remember the life I had before Malice came."

Sage nodded. "In part, the memories will continue to come to you and Thyme. You are both healing from millenniums of Malice's brainwashing. It will take time for everything to come back to you."

Rosemary turned to Mina. "You are not Adralyn."

Mina shook her head slowly. "No, Rose. I am actually not from this galaxy. I come from another planet, called Earth. I was a Sailor Scout there. I met Kakyuu and Yaten, who at the time was Star Healer, when they came to Earth to evade Chaos."

"But, I do not understand, if we are here, where is Adralyn? Where is Star Lighter? Where are the Star Generals?" Rosemary asked confused.

"All are very good questions, but only one do I have an answer to." Sage said softly. She looked Thyme and Rosemary both in the eye. "Adralyn died that night. She died protecting me and Yaten. She saved us both to cast us into the next lifetime. Yaten awoke a Starlight, taking his mother's place."

When Rosemary sat down on the couch, she felt as if someone had sucked the breath from her. "If the dreams were only in part to make me remember and there was no woman in the past, then the dreams I have been having are also premonitions, aren't they?"

Sage nodded. "Yaten had a similar dream. I do believe it is quite possible that we could be in danger."

Mina rose to her feet and looked at the three women before her. "Then we will train hard. When ever this threat decides to show, we'll be ready."

The three women nodded at Mina. Sage could not help but think that somehow, Mina was meant to come to Kinmoku and lead her Starlights. She smiled at her friend, who gave her a wink. She was certain Adralyn could not have picked a better daughter-in-law or successor to be Star Healer. She knew her former protector would approve of Mina, and some day when they were alone, Sage would tell her friend that.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Michael felt a lurch in his stomach suddenly and recognized the familiar sensation of one of the royal family being under direct threat. He gazed around the soccer field and sensed nothing close by, which meant either Seiya or Serena were in trouble somewhere in Tokyo.


	38. Chapter 38

**(original) A/N: ** Thank you so much for everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I love your reviews!! So, hugs and hugs, for each and every one of you.

I've been trying to update once a week, but I am not sure if that will be able to happen for the next three weeks. Starting this upcoming Monday, I am starting a new rigorous workout routine-add that with the new product launch at work and you have one very busy SGC, plus my weekends, which are my writing days are book solid with events the next three weekends. I will do my best to update when I can, but do not panic if the next couple of weeks go by without an update. I will try to write when I can, and I appreciate everyone's support as I tackle the next few weeks. I will tell you all that if I have not updated by Friday, October 16th to begin harassing me. HUGS!!

**(additional) A/N: **I have now pulled this chapter twice due to two huge glaring mistakes in content. Thank you for those that pointed out that I had Sailor Mars not only call 'Mercury Star Power', but that she should have been yelling 'Crystal Power'. I have fixed both of these now. I am doing my best to try to catch every mistake, but I do not beta and therefore, sometimes, I screw up. Very sorry. ~SGC~

-I do not own SM-

***Tokyo Crossroads Junior High- Several Days Later***

Hotaru nodded to several people who waved to her as she walked down the hall to her locker after the last class of the day. She saw Talia talking to Sammy as she approached, and Hotaru had no explanation for the twist she felt in her stomach when Talia laughed at something Sammy said and touched his shoulder.

Talia turned and saw Hotaru coming and smiled. "Hotaru, how are you feeling your first day back?"

Hotaru shrugged. "Physically I feel fine, but all of the questions about what happened are making me weary."

Sammy finished sticking his last book in his bag. "Why don't you go home instead of coming to the soccer game? You could use the rest."

"Sammy's right, Hotaru." Kyle said coming to join the group. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Talia glanced at Sammy and saw his jaw tighten at the arrival of the other boy. She cleared her throat. "Hotaru, what do you want to do?"

"I'll go to the game at least for the first half." She said pulling away from Kyle to change her books around.

"If you're sure..." Kyle said slowly watching his girlfriend's face.

She turned and gave him a smile. "I am. Go get ready for the game."

Kyle nodded and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Sammy. "Are you coming?"

"In a few minutes, I think I forgot to get my Geometry book out." Sammy said to his teammate.

Kyle nodded and walked down the hall to the locker room. Talia cleared her throat and muttered something about needing to go to her locker and returning shortly.

Sammy watched Hotaru as she sorted through her locker. "Hotaru." He said softly.

She raised her purple eyes to meet his blue ones and felt her breath hitch at the emotion she saw in his eyes. "Yes?" She whispered.

"I want you to make me a promise." Sammy said seriously, taking the final step that separated them and forcing Hotaru to tilt her head up to look at him.

"What promise?" She said softly.

"Promise me, no matter what, you'll take care of yourself. I don't know who those guys were that attacked you, but I have this gut feeling you aren't safe. I want you to promise me you won't end up in the hospital again, that you won't let anyone hurt you." He said with a voice choked full of emotion.

Hotaru swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

Sammy let a small smile grace his features and started to say something else, but Allison's shrill voice cut across whatever he had intended to say to Hotaru.

"Sammy, are you ready for your game?" Allison said batting her eyelashes at Sammy.

Sammy reluctantly broke his gaze with Hotaru and turned to look at Allison. "Yeah, Allison, I am."

Hotaru sighed and closed her locker and brushed past the two of them. "See you later, Sammy." She muttered.

Sammy frowned. "Just don't forget what I said."

Hotaru paused and turned around to give him a small smile. "I won't."

"What was that about?" Allison said fixing Sammy with a cold stare.

Sammy returned her glare. "None of your business."

Allison huffed and walked off. Sammy ignored her and turned to see Hotaru turned the corner. He let a sigh escape his lips.

"It's tough being in love with someone when they don't love you back, isn't it?"

Sammy turned to see Michael staring in the direction Hotaru had just gone. "You're Michelle's younger brother, right?"

"Yes, my name's Michael." Michael said extending his hand.

"Sammy Tsukino." Sammy said giving the other boy's hand a firm shake. "I'm on the way to my soccer game. Do you want to come watch it?"

Michael shrugged. "Sure. The only other thing I have to do is go home and listen to Amara bitch about one thing or the other."

Sammy laughed. "Come on, I'll introduce you to a couple of my friends who are watching it so you have some people to sit with."

***Crossroads Senior High***

"Thank you, sir." Serena said to her teacher before exiting her last class of the day. She had stayed late to get some help with the homework because she had really struggled with it the night before.

She rubbed her growing belly affectionately as she navigated through the hallways. She smiled as she felt the familiar presence of her husband and smelled his intoxicating cologne before he put an arm around her shoulders. She closed her eyes as he placed a kiss to her forehead, enjoying the bliss in that simple gesture.

Seiya glanced down at the smiling face of the woman who had total possession of his heart and soul and found a smile of his own appearing. "You look happy, Dumpling."

She nodded. "I am."

They reached Seiya's locker, and Serena stopped while he changed his books around. She watched as his lengthening bangs fell across his face, obscuring her view of his blue eyes. She reached her hand out and brushed the hair away from his eyes, and she felt him shiver at her touch. When he looked up at her, she felt her stomach flip flop at the intense desire she saw in them. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. "Seiya…"

He set his satchel down and stood up, towering over her, forcing her to tilt her head back to look at him. He placed his hands on her shoulder and dropped his lips to hers.

Serena felt her head spin as it always did when her husband kissed her. When he pulled away, she was glad his hands were on her shoulders to steady her. She let out a shaky breath. "You're making me swoon." She said teasingly.

"And, you're making me use up every ounce of self-control I have to stop myself from ravishing you right here in the hallway." Seiya returned with a smirk.

Serena did not laugh because she knew he was serious, even if he kept his tone light. The two of them had yet to make love, but she knew her husband desired her, just as she desired him. She knew he held back from the issue because of the pregnancy, but there were many nights when she lay in his arms in their bed that she thought about what it would be like when they finally made love.

She smiled as he turned his attention back to his locker; she knew he was not looking at her in an attempt to calm his desire. She glanced up as Taiki strolled up to the two of them. "Hi Taiki."

"Hey guys. Serena, I thought I'd walk you home today." Taiki said giving her a smile.

Seiya stood upright and nodded to his friend. "I think that's a good idea. Where's Amy, Lita, and Molly?"

"Molly had promised Melvin that she would go listen to this presentation he is doing for his internship at some dinner meeting across town. Lita is the guest speaker on the school's television network this evening. And, my girlfriend is working on a school project with _that idiot_ Greg." Taiki said unable to hide his disgust at the thought of Amy spending time with Greg.

Serena patted his arm. "Taiki, you are her one and only. Greg can attempt to flirt with her all he wants, but he might as well be trying to part the Indian Ocean."

Taiki nodded. "I know, but he acts so cocky around me."

Seiya laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "That's because he's overcompensating for his own insecurities."

"Well Freud, you had better get to practice and I'll walk your lovely wife home." Taiki said finally lightening up and smiling.

Serena saw Seiya give Taiki a meaningful glance and stopped herself from sighing. She knew that look; she called it the 'Seiya death look' it was a warning look he gave to whoever was with her when he was not. She knew he trusted their friends, but she also knew his love for her had a tendency to drown out his normal common sense.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get home. I have a special dinner planned for tonight."

His eyes shone as he looked at his wife. "Then, I'll have to wear my teammates out early tonight so I can get home as soon as possible to eat your delicious cooking." He said before turning and jaunting down the hall to the locker room.

"Who ever knew we would see the day when Serena was labeled a good cook?" Taiki teased Serena as the two walked down the hall and out of the school.

"Hey now, just because the one cooking show I was on with you was a total disaster does not mean I am a lost cause." Serena said smiling.

Taiki laughed and took her satchel from her. "Let me carry that, Princess."

Serena smiled up at the taller boy. "Does it ever feel weird for you to call me that?"

Taiki shook his head. "Actually, I find calling you princess feels right in a way it never did with Kakyuu."

"How can that be?" Serena asked thoughtfully.

Taiki shrugged. "I do not know. I love Princess Kakyuu and served her faithfully my whole life. I would have gladly died for her. I still would die to keep her safe because she is such a special person to me, but I feel this love and loyalty to you way down in the depths of my soul. I have no explanation. The feelings are what they are."

The two rounded a corner and froze as the dual, leaf-covered, grinning faces of Basil and Dill stared at them.

"Well brother, look two unexpected mice for us to play with." Dill said smirking.

"Indeed Dill, but if they are mice does that make us cats?" Basil said evilly as the two of them advanced.

"Yes, two remarkably handsome cats who have laid out a very nice trap and caught two mice we were not expecting." Dill said chuckling.

***Crossroads Junior High School, soccer field***

Hotaru rubbed her head as she tried to process just why the two people sitting on either side of her could not stop bickering. She gazed at Michael, whose eyes were trained on the soccer field. He and Talia had not been able to say one nice thing to each other in the past half an hour since the game had started.

She sighed as she turned to her other side and saw Talia with her arms crossed and her posture rigid. Talia's eyes held more than anger though. Hotaru thought the other emotion just might be immense sadness, but she could not be certain.

"I'm sorry for my comment, Talia." Michael finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"No, you're not. You're never sorry." Talia said before getting up and stalking down the bleachers. She paused at the last step. "Hotaru, I'm going home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Hotaru nodded and turned to Michael who sighed as he watched Talia's retreating form. "Michael, did you know Talia before coming here?"

He nodded. "The two of us met in Europe. I went to several of her races and we got to know each other."

"You don't seem to like each other." Hotaru observed.

Michael chuckled. "The two of us are like a lit match and gasoline."

"Momma Trista would say that's romantic chemistry." Hotaru teased.

Michael was quiet. "She doesn't feel that way towards me, Hotaru."

Both of them sat in silence. Since Hotaru's release from the hospital, Michael and Hotaru had spent a great deal of time together and grown quite close very quickly. Michael already called her little sister on occasion. Hotaru could tell there was pain hidden in his words.

"You're a wonderful guy, Michael. If you weren't my big brother, I'd have the world's biggest crush on you." Hotaru teased.

Michael laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "You have enough men vying for your attention. You do not need me added to the list of suitors."

Hotaru looked confused as she gazed up at him. "I'm dating Kyle. There are not any other boys that are interested in me."

Michael smiled down at her. "I know you're dating Kyle, but are you sure that there is no other boy who enters your thoughts, perhaps more than he should?"

Hotaru opened her mouth to say, but before she did, her gaze flickered to the soccer field where Sammy was currently dribbling the ball. She felt a guilty blush stain her cheek as she shook her head no.

Michael felt his lips twitch at her reaction to his question but said nothing. He knew better than anyone how complex the workings of the heart were and knew Hotaru would have to figure out her feelings for Kyle and Sammy on her own.

Michael felt a lurch in his stomach suddenly and recognized the familiar sensation of one of the royal family being under direct threat. He gazed around the soccer field and sensed nothing close by, which meant either Seiya or Serena were in trouble somewhere in Tokyo. He turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru, I have to go. I forgot something in my locker. I'll be back shortly."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay here. Then, I'll come back to take you home." Michael said before quickly running down the bleachers and into the school. As soon as he was alone, he transformed into Solar Guardian Proteus and vanished.

***Elsewhere in Tokyo***

Taiki protectively pushed Serena behind him as his purple eyes narrowed on the approaching enemies. "Leave us alone." Taiki commanded.

The twin brothers laughed and Dill said. "Leave them, alone? Brother, if we don't play with our mice, it will be a waste of a good trap. Don't you agree?"

"Oh quite, Dill, and you know I hate wasting anything, especially a good mouse trap." Basil said a malicious glint shining in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena asked as she peaked around the arm Taiki had still holding her behind him.

"You know the answer, princess mouse. We want the power of your crystal for our lord." Dill replied.

"I don't know what jewelry you're talking about, bub, but no one is going to hurt my friend." A voice said from behind Basil and Dill.

Taiki was surprised to see Chad standing there, with Raye a few feet behind him. "Taiki, get Serena out of here." Raye called.

"I don't think so." Dill said irritated at the intrusion and arrival of another scout. "Poison Tentacles."

The green tentacles wrapped themselves around Taiki's body, squeezing the life away from him.

"Enough!" Chad cried as he moved forward and used his shoulder to knock Dill to the ground.

The physical interruption broke the spell and Taiki was released from the tentacles. He fell to the ground, barely conscious. Serena kneeled down and lifted him up. "Oh, Taiki, I'm so sorry." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about me, run, princess." He murmured before blacking out.

Serena did not release her friend, instead her gaze turned to Chad who now had one of Dill's tentacles wrapped around his neck.

"Chad!" Raye screamed as she reached for him.

""Raye, stop. Run." Chad croaked out.

Raye froze and her gaze moved from her boyfriend to her princess. She had a duty, a duty to protect Serena and Rini above all else. She was no use to them, Chad or Taiki in this form. She turned and moved back around the corner of a nearby building.

"Mars Crystal Power!" She cried, transforming into Sailor Mars.

"Halt vile villains, you will not harm these innocent people!" Sailor Mars yelled as she emerged from her hiding spot.

"Nice to see you join the party, Sailor Mars. Killing the princess and the fierce scout of fire will be a nice little feather in our cap." Dill said menacingly.

"Brother, we aren't wearing caps." Basil jested as he released his tentacles hold on Chad's throat and the boy fell to the ground, limp.

Dill laughed. "Quite right, brother. Horrible analogy on my part."

"Well, no matter. Shall we snuff her fire out and then take care of the princess, and then possibly go have some tea." Basil said with a smile.

"Oh yes, tea sounds nice. Can we have a donut with our tea?" Dill asked excited.

"Enough!" Sailor Mars screamed as she raised her bow. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Her fiery arrow bore down on Dill, but Basil unleashed a flurry of leaves which absorbed the arrows power and snuffed it out before it reached Bail.

"Nice shot." Basil sneered. "But not good enough. Leaf Laviason!"

Sailor Mars knew she did not have time to move out of the way of the attack and tried to brace herself for the fierce onslaught, but she was surprised when the attack did not hit her because someone knocked her out of the way. She looked up from the pavement to see Basil's attack hit Chad square in the chest because he had pushed her out of the way.

"Chad, no!" Sailor Mars screamed as she watched the boy she loved be battered by the deadly Leaf Laviason.

Chad's knees buckled and he began to fall to the ground as the attack ended, but his body did not hit the ground.

Sailor Mars and Serena both gasped as they saw a Solar Guardian holding Chad's limp form.

"You are not that obnoxious know-it-all Pyrios." Basil observed.

"And, you're not that little twit Pax." Dill added.

"Well for once you idiots got something correct." The Solar Guardian said as he carefully laid Chad's body on the concrete. He whispered into his ear. "You fought bravely, my friend, I will handle it from here."

The Guardian rose to his feet and squared his shoulders as he faced the brothers. "I am Solar Guardian Proteus."

"Proteus!" Dill and Basil said in unison, giving each other a look.

"We should have known, where Pax is…" Basil started.

"Proteus is trailing closely behind." Dill finished.

"No one trails behind me." Solar Guardian Pax said as she leapt from the overhang of a nearby store front and landed in front of Serena and Taiki's unconscious body.

Dill and Basil glanced at Pax standing on one side and then back to Proteus who was standing in front of Chad's body, with Sailor Mars at his side.

They shrugged at each other.

"Another day perhaps, brother?" Dill asked.

"Oh yes, now for those donuts…" Basil said before they both disappeared.

Dill's haunting voice floated back to them. "Princess, they were here to save you this time, but they will not always be there."

"Yes we will." Solar Guardian Proteus called into the wind.

Solar Guardian Pax kneeled down next to Serena and Taiki. She placed her hands on Taiki's body and murmured the words of healing.

Taiki's eyes fluttered opened and he reached up and rubbed his head. "What happened?"

Solar Guardian Pax ignored his question and moved to Chad. She let out a low growl as she kneeled next to him. "What was he thinking?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Sailor Mars asked nervously.

"Yes." Solar Guardian Pax answered in a clipped tone as she healed the wounds Chad had sustained.

Sailor Mars let out a deep breath of relief. "Thank the Moon."

Solar Guardian Proteus turned to Sailor Mars; his face was hidden by the hood of his robe, but the emotion in his voice was unmistakable. "That is a very brave friend you have there, Sailor Mars."

"He is very special." Mars whispered as she clenched her hand into a fist and held it to her heart as she watched Pax continue her healing.

"He'll be fine, Sailor Mars. You should get the Princess home. She is not safe out here." Sailor Pax said as she rose to her feet.

Sailor Mars nodded as she glanced back to Chad conflicted.

"Sailor Mars, I'll stay with Chad. You escort Serena home." Taiki said as he stood.

Sailor Mars gave her friend a grateful smile. "Thank you, Taiki."

Serena wanted to protest that they would stay, but she knew the two Solar Guardians were right. These two brothers were the most dangerous enemies they had faced yet, and they were ruthless. She had to think of Rini; she had to protect her baby. She turned to Sailor Mars. "Sailor Mars, let's hurry to my home. I'll be safe there, and then you can hurry back to Chad's side." She turned to thank the Guardians, but they were both gone.

Sailor Mars nodded determined as she took the princess by the elbow and the two hurried to Serena's apartment.

--

**A/N: ** Thank you so much for reading! Please review. I love knowing what everyone thought about each new chapter.

**Next Time:**

Mina grimaced as she picked herself up off the ground after evading…


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I am sorry for the incredibly long delay in updating. A lot has been going on in my life and my computer also had to be fixed. Things are still a little crazy right now for me, so I still am not sure if I am going to be back to the weekly updates, but I will try to update at least once every other week for now.

Hugs for all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I cannot tell you how much your reviews mean to me. Hugs also for everyone who added this story or me to their alerts and favs lists.

-I do not own SM-

***Crossroads Junior High Soccer Field***

Michael sauntered back onto the sidelines of the soccer field, just as Kyle blocked a shot on goal. Michael watched as Kyle turned to Hotaru in the stands and gave her a wink. The young girl's cheeks blushed as others followed the star-goalie's gaze. Michael turned to Sammy and saw the hurt in his eyes and sighed.

"I know how you feel, my friend." Michael muttered to himself.

"You were late." Talia clipped from behind him.

He lowered his head causing his hair to cover his eyes. "I know."

"You know!" Talia said raising her voice slightly. "The Princess and the child she carries were in danger."

"They are safe now." Michael said softly.

"Chad and Taiki were both hurt; Chad could have died." Talia accused.

Michael finally raised his head and turned to face her. "What do you want me to say, Talia? That I'm a screw up, that I get every thing wrong. That no matter what I ever do, it will never be enough for you that you will never let me forget how horribly I screwed up so many millennia ago."

Talia was caught off guard by the hurt and anger in his tone. "Michael…"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Forget it, Talia. You've made you opinions clear, that you will never be able to truly forgive me."

Talia watched as he walked back to the bleachers and took his seat next to Hotaru. Talia sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She watched as Michael said something to Hotaru that made the girl laugh and he in turn smiled. Talia felt something tug at her heart at the sight of a true smile from him. She turned her gaze to the field where Sammy was currently about to score a goal.

"I cannot go easy on you, Michael-there is just too much at stake." She muttered to herself before turning and leaving the field.

***Raye's Temple***

Raye mopped Chad's brow; her forehead was creased with worry. She felt her eyes moisten for the umpteenth time in the last hour since Taiki had helped her bring Chad home. Her breath caught as his eyes fluttered open.

"Raye." He croaked.

She nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm right here, Chad." She said as she took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Are you alright?" He said scanning her face.

"Oh you big idiot, I'm fine. It's yourself you should be worried about." Raye said with a small smile on her lips.

He pushed himself up on his futon and reached for the glass of water Raye had placed next to his bed. After taking a long drink, he finally returned her smile. "I will always place your well being over my own, Raye."

Raye's violet eyes met his. "Chad…"

He reached a hand up and cupped her face. "You are who is most important to me, Raye. If something happened to you…"

"Chad!" Raye exclaimed. "Don't you understand? I feel the same way! You mustn't put yourself in harms way."

"I will always protect you." Chad said seriously.

Raye smiled again and let go of the hand of his she was holding to cup his cheek as well. "I'm pretty good at taking care of myself, probably even better than you realize."

"I want to take care of you, Raye." Chad said his eyes never leaving hers.

"Chad…"

"Shhh…" Chad said as pulled her into his arms and lowered his face to hers, kissing her tenderly.

Neither of them noticed the happy smile on Grandfather's face as he quietly closed the door to the room and walked down the hall, a slight skip in his step.

***Seiya and Serena's Apartment***

Serena was curled up in bed reading the book required for her Literature class, stroking Luna's head absentmindedly. She lifted her eyes as a disheveled Seiya came bursting into their room. "I'm fine. Rini is fine." She said softly.

Seiya let out a low growl. "I know. Taiki came to the practice field after he helped Chad home. I had to help him home then too. He was very weak still."

Serena frowned as Luna jumped up and left the room. She laid the book down and looked at her husband. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, Amy is staying with him." Seiya said tiredly as he ran a hand over his head.

Serena nodded. "I just spoke to Raye a little while ago. She said Chad is fine, sore and tired, but fine."

Seiya nodded and moved into the room and sat on the edge of their bed. He reached down and rubbed a hand along Serena's legs which were under the covers. "I knew you were in trouble."

"Huh?" Serena asked confused.

Seiya's eyes were distant as he looked down at his hand running back and forth across the comforter and his wife's slender legs. "We were running this new play for our game this upcoming weekend. I had just received the ball from the quarterback, and I felt this clenching force around my heart." Seiya raised his eyes to meet his wife's. "I knew what that horrible feeling was… I knew you and our daughter were in trouble. I stopped running mid-play, and the next thing I knew I was being slammed to the ground and a pile of defensive linemen were on top of me, and somehow in the tussle my helmet came off and caused me to be knocked unconscious."

"Oh, Seiya, are you okay?" Serena said leaning forward in their bed to touch his face.

He nodded. "Yes, but by the time I awoke in the trainer's room, I felt that you were safe. Taiki showed up moments later and told me everything."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Serena asked concerned.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "You worry too much, my Dumpling."

Seiya reached over and placed a hand on his wife's stomach and felt Rini moving inside. "Our daughter is restless tonight."

Serena let out a small laugh. "She only became that way when she heard your voice."

"Shall I sing to the two of you?" Seiya asked a twinkle in his eye as he stared at the wife's stomach, now swollen from the baby growing inside her.

Serena nodded. "Please, it seems to be the only thing that settles her down at night."

"Snuggle down in the bed, wife." He said raising his eyes to meet hers.

Serena felt a content smile spread across her face as she saw the love in her husband's eyes. "That is a command you will never have to give me twice."

Seiya laughed and moved up the bed to lie next to Serena. He began to croon softly to his wife and daughter. Several minutes later when Serena drifted off to sleep and he felt Rini's stirrings settle down, he quietly rose from the bed. He walked down to the den, where he found Luna and Artemis deep in conversation.

The two of them lifted their heads to stare at him.

"Seiya?" Artemis asked surprised by the late night visit.

"They could have gotten to her tonight." Seiya said softly.

The two felines hung their heads, and Artemis answered just as quietly. "We know. We were just discussing that."

"These two, Basil and Dill, they need to be stopped."

Luna nodded. "They are so powerful. It took two of these Solar Guardians to get rid of them today."

Seiya nodded and thoughtfully added. "Yes, we now have seen three of the nine mysterious Guardians."

The two cats watched as he walked into the den and took a seat on the futon, stretching his long legs out in front of him. "I need to talk to these Guardians, perhaps they can give me the answers to how I unlock my memories from this other lifetime."

"How do you plan on finding them, Seiya?" Artemis asked as he rose to his feet and stretched.

"I haven't quite figured that one out yet." Seiya answered.

"We're doing everything we can." Luna said reassuringly as she stared up at the troubled young man.

Seiya gave the two a small smile. "I know you are. I have a favor to ask of the two of you, though."

"Anything." Artemis said.

"I want the two of you to meet Serena after school, every day. I want nothing more than to keep her safe here in our apartment until the baby comes, but I know making her a prisoner in her own home would only make her unhappy." Seiya gave the two cats a rueful smile. "Making her unhappy is just something I could never bring myself to do, so I must make sure we are more vigilant in her protection."

Seiya rose to his feet. "Excuse me for the night, my friends. I am ready to go fall asleep and dream next to my wife."

Artemis and Luna watched him leave. Luna turned to her mate. "Artemis, do you ever wonder how we were so wrong for so long about Darien being the one she was meant to be with?"

Artemis nodded. "Yes, Luna, but I am glad that Seiya and Serena have finally found one another."

Luna watched as Artemis walked away from her and moved to look out the window at the stars.

"I'm sure she's fine, Artemis." Luna said softly.

Artemis smiled at the stars, but he did not turn to face Luna as he spoke. "I know Mina is fine; I can feel that in my heart. I just hope she is happy."

Luna moved to his side and nuzzled his neck, and then she watched the stars with him too, hoping along with Artemis that Mina was safe on Kinmoku.

***Taiki's Apartment***

Taiki's eyes fluttered open as he felt warm finger tips brush a strand of his hair out of his face. He smiled up into Amy's worried blue eyes. "You should be sleeping." He murmured.

"I couldn't." She said softly, before biting her lower lip and looking away.

Taiki sat up quickly and took her face in his hands, forcing her to turn back and look at him. "What are you thinking? Why are you so sad?"

Amy's eyes watered. "You could have been killed this afternoon. You should not be the one in danger. I am the Sailor Scout. I am the one who is supposed to protect Serena with my life, not you."

Taiki leaned in and kissed her creased forehead. "Amy, I love Serena. I would gladly give my life for her, for any of our friends…for you."

Amy pulled her head back out of his hands and stood up, glaring at him. "Don't you understand, I can't stand the thought of you dying, and I hate seeing you hurting because of me."

Taiki's gentle voice dropped away as he responded. "Amy Mizuno, don't you dare blame yourself. You did not attack Serena this afternoon. You did not ask these monsters here. You are not to blame."

"If you weren't with me…"

"If I wasn't with you, I'd be the most miserable man in the entire universe. If I wasn't with you, I still would have been at Seiya and Serena's side and still in the same danger." Taiki had thrown the covers back from his bed and risen to his feet. He moved over to Amy and pulled her resisting body into his arms.

"Taiki, I can't live without you." Amy cried against the baggy shirt he had worn to bed.

"Then, I promise you my tiny princess, you will never have to live without me." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face from his chest so he could look in his eyes.

"You promise?" Amy asked, her voice trembling slowly.

Their blue eyes were locked together as he responded. "I promise." He lowered his mouth to hers, before sweeping her up in his arms.

When she gasped, he let out a low chuckle. "Now, we sleep."

"I should probably go home." Amy said nervously.

Taiki smiled. "Amy, I said sleep. I have the rest of my life to seduce you, tonight, we sleep."

She smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too." He said before laying her on his bed and climbing in beside her.

He lay still until he felt her fall asleep. He stroked her short blue hair and kissed the top of her head. Taiki was afraid he had just lied to Amy. He was not certain he would be able to keep the promise he just made.

***Kinmoku – Sage's Dojo* **

Mina grimaced as she picked herself up off the ground after evading Rosemary, who was transformed into Star Fighter.

Star Fighter's heels clicked on the wooden floor as she walked over and offered her friend a hand. "Really, Mina, why won't you transform?"

Star Maker, who was watching her two friends, chuckled. "Because, Mina is a masochist."

Mina chuckled as Star Fighter pulled her to her feet. "No, because, it is important to train when our powers are not unleashed. We never know when an attack may come, and we need to be able to defend ourselves even if we are not in Starlight form."

Sage, who was watching them train, while she practiced defensive moves with Darien. "Mina is right." She said stepping away from her sweaty fiancé and moving towards her Starlights.

She made sure she had their attention before continuing. "These premonitions that Yaten has had and Rose's dreams could mean an enemy could appear at any moment. You must be ready, my friends."

Star Fighter took a step towards the princess. "Don't worry, Princess, we will protect you."

Sage shook her head and her eyes were fierce as she stared at Star Fighter. "I am not talking about protecting me. I am talking about the three of you protecting yourselves."

Star Maker walked over to Sage and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sage, our beautiful Princess Kakyuu, we will keep ourselves safe, do not worry, but protecting you, serving you, it is our sworn duty-an oath of the heart."

Sage's gaze flickered to Mina, who was nodding, smiling. "Star Maker is right." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Now, enough mush, back to training." She turned and attached her Star Headset and transformed into Star Healer.

"Now, Star Fighter, it's your turn to dodge." Star Healer said giving her friend an evil smile.

"Ugh, really?" Star Fighter grumbled before running a hand over her pink hair.

Everyone laughed as Star Fighter removed her Star Headset and transformed back into Rosemary.

Rosemary fixed Star Healer with a rueful smile. "Alright, Healer, give me your best shot."

"No problem." Star Healer said, enjoying the physical exertion of training. As Mina, she was very comfortable with her Super Sailor Venus Scout powers, but as Star Healer, she was still adjusting.

One of the hardest adjustments for her had been adapting to transforming with the Star Headset. Yaten had teased her endlessly when for her first ten or so transformations she had reached for her Sailor Wand. She knew his teasing was only in good fun; he had been very supportive, coaching her patiently.

She smiled as Rosemary dodged her attack. "Very good, Rose. Now, Star Maker and I are both going to launch attacks at you simultaneously."

"Two at once?" Rose cried incredulously.

"Yes." Star Healer replied determinedly. "We may not always be lucky enough to only be attacked by one enemy at a time. We have to learn how to defend ourselves against multiple attacks."

Rosemary was about to protest when Star Maker launched an attack at her, followed closely by Star Healer throwing _Star Sensitive Inferno_. Rose dodged the first attack and almost dodge Healer's attack by part of it caught her throwing her backwards.

She grunted as Star Maker helped her to her feet. "I would whine, but I fear Healer will only make me endure more."

Maker chuckled. "Most likely."

Rose turned to Healer. "Well, if you're going to beat the crap out of me, will you at least lend me Yaten tonight so he can give me a nice massage?"

Both Rose and Maker had to dodge the attack Healer threw. The two girls rose to their feet laughing.

Sage walked back over from her training with Darien. "Girls, Darien and I are going to leave. We're going to get a shower and go see a movie."

The Starlights said goodbye to their two friends and watched them leave the dojo hand-in-hand.

"I think we've beaten ourselves up enough for the day." Star Healer said before transforming back into Mina.

Maker followed her lead and ran a hand threw her auburn hair which was damp with sweat. "I cannot wait to grab a shower."

Rose nodded at Thyme's remark. "I agree. Mina, what are you going to do tonight?"

"After a long soak in the shower, I think I'll take Yaten out for some ice cream."

"Oh, a special occasion?" Thyme asked as she reached for a towel to wipe away the perspiration from her face.

"Well kind of, he was not here today to train with us because he finally went to audition his vocal talents for the music studio in the center of town." Mina said her blue eyes shining with pride in the man she loved.

"Mina, I'm so jealous of your relationship with Yaten." Rose said wistfully.

"I am too." Thyme said softly. "I wish I had some wonderful guy, who loved me the way Yaten loves you."

Mina looked at the sadness her two friends' eyes held and gave them an encouraging smile. "I do not know when the two of you will meet your soul mates, but I do know that you will. If everything Yaten and I have gone through has taught me anything, it is that true love always finds you."

Rose sighed, her expression dreamy. "I hope you're right."

Mina laughed and linked her arms through her friends. "I'm always right, now let's get showers. You two can come with us for ice cream; maybe Yaten knows some hotties he can hook you up with."

"Sounds good to me." Thyme said cheerily as the three left the dojo.

"True love, here we come." Rose said in a singsong voice.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

"Yes, once again your trademark lateness has cost you dearly, Guardian." Dill said a wicked smile gracing his face.

Proteus' hood covered face flicked to where Basil was looking, and he felt a growl erupt from his lips. "I'll kill you both."

The four inner scouts felt a shiver run down their necks at the ferocity in Guardian Proteus's voice.

"Kill…" Sailor Venus said softly.

**HUGS!!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **First, hugs to everyone who reviewed the last chapter or sent me a PM about the story. I know the last chapter and this chapter are not as long as some of the previous chapters, but I have been stopping the chapters where they are for my own reasons.

Also-going forward, I do not think I am going to be able to maintain weekly updates with the holidays coming up. My goal for the next chapter is to have it posted by the end of the month.

-I do not own SM-

*** Tokyo-Park several days later***

Michelle bowed gracefully to the applauding crowd gathered for her impromptu concert. She smiled as people praised her for her talent and was relieved when the last couple wandered off leaving her alone. She wiped a strand of hair away from her face and was startled by her purse buzzing. She smiled as she removed her cell phone from the handbag.

"I'm fine, Amara." She said in her sweet, lilting voice.

"You're running late." The brusque voice said on the other end of the phone.

"I was playing in the pavilion in the east end of the park and a small crowd gathered, so I stayed to play a few more." Michelle said smiling at the concern she could hear in her lover's voice.

"Do you want me to come and get you?"

Michelle laughed. "You're being quite silly. I will be home in a little while. I'm just packing up now, and if you would get off the phone with me, I'd be home even faster."

Amara gave a husky chuckle. "Hurry."

"I will." Michelle said before closing her phone.

Smiling, she placed the phone back in her purse and the reached over and closed the final clasp on her violin case. She lifted her case and turned around. She froze at the sight of the two people blocking her path.

"I see we've startled the lovely little siren, brother." Dill said as he gave his brother a grin.

Basil nodded watching Michelle carefully. "Yes brother, how rude of us?"

"Perhaps we should have introduced ourselves properly?" Dill asked in mock innocence.

Basil finally smiled. "Why yes, brother, I think introductions are just what is proper in this situation."

"Great." Dill said cheerfully. "I'll go first."

"I know who the two of you are." Michelle said coldly as her fingers slipped inside her purse and clutched her Sailor Scout Wand.

"Oh, well that ruins all our fun." Dill said pouting.

"Yes, and people that ruin others fun should be punished." Basil said seriously.

"The only punishing that is going to happen here is the punishment I am going to give you for hurting my friends recently." Michelle said as she raised her wand prepared to transform.

The words never left her mouth though as Basil and Dill both launched joint attacks and sent Michelle flying backwards. She slammed into one of the pavilion's support beams and crumbled to the ground.

"She cannot possibly be done so soon. Can she, brother?" Basil asked disappointed.

"I'm not certain, Basil." Dill said as he took several steps forward. His foot hit something and he glanced down at Michelle's violin which had come out of its case when they had attacked her.

"Oh look, her lovely instrument." Basil said walking up to his brother's side.

"Hmph. A siren's tools must be punished too." Dill said before tramping on the hand carved violin.

"You'll pay for that." Michelle said as she leaned against the pavilion and rose to her feet.

"Pay? How do you expect us to do that?" Basil said reaching his pockets and turning them out. "You see I don't have any money. Do you, brother?"

Dill chuckled, a malicious glint in his eyes. "Most certainly not, since my preferred method of payment is the five finger discount."

Basil chuckled at his brother's joke.

"I'll show you what kind of payment I require." Michelle said, thrusting her Sailor Wand into the air. "Neptune Planet Power!"

The two brothers watched awed as the magical water of Neptune surrounded Michelle and transformed her into the lovely Sailor Neptune.

"Still so beautiful, if not quite as magnificent." Dill said the malicious glint in his eyes as moved down into the twisted smile on his face.

"Still." Sailor Neptune murmured.

"Oh yes, lovely princess, you see, we've met before." Dill said watching the confusion in her face.

"We have?" Neptune asked as she warily watched the two brothers.

"Oh yes, Sailor Neptune, only you did not survive the encounter." Basil said with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about?" Sailor Neptune cried shocked at their words.

"When we came here to destroy the Moon Kingdom and the Central Kingdom's heirs, we had a few bumps in the road. You, princess, were one of those bumps, so you see, we killed you." Dill said with a shrug. "I always thought it was a shame you would not switch sides when I gave you the chance."

"I'll never betray my princess." Sailor Neptune declared passionately.

"Then you'll die for her… again." Dill said with a shake of his head.

"LEAF LAVIASON!" Basil yelled while Sailor Neptune was still distracted by the conversation.

Neptune tried to dodge the attack, but her slight delay in reacting caused the majority of Basil's attack to hit her left side and send her flying once again. She hit the ground hard and heard something crack. She groaned as she realized she had most likely broken her arm. She rose to her feet, ignoring the pain and the blood that was running down her arm.

"So brave." Dill murmured. "I still find your death to be a waste, princess."

"Brother, you sound like a love-struck fool." Basil chided.

"Hmm, I guess listening to the siren play has caused me to be slightly smitten, brother." Dill said with a shrug.

"We could take her prisoner. She could be a pet." Basil said smiling. "You know, she could be like a puppy. I've always wanted a puppy."

Dill laughed.

Sailor Neptune cried. "I would rather die! Deep Submerge!"

Her deadly water attack flew forward, forcing both Dill and Basil to leap out of its path.

Sailor Neptune gasped for air as the attack drained even more of her energy.

"A nice try, Sailor Neptune, but it is not enough. You will now die." Dill said grimly. His eyes met hers as he cried. "Poisonous Tentacles."

Sailor Neptune dove out of the way, but with her injuries, she was not fast enough as one of the tentacles wrapped itself around her waist. She struggled but could not get free.

"It is futile in your current state to struggle." Dill said.

Sailor Neptune shot him a withering looking and said with determination. "I will fight until my last breath."

"So be it." Dill said sadly and murmured the words that caused the poisonous tentacles surrounding her to begin to drain the life away from her. He watched as her body went limp.

"Stop!" A voice called from behind them.

They turned to see Sailor Mercury standing a few feet away.

"Well, two for the price of one." Basil said gleefully.

"Wrong buster." Sailor Mars said stepping out from behind tree on the other side of the brothers.

"We're all here to show you why you don't mess with the Sailor Scouts." Sailor Jupiter said coming to stand beside Mars.

"We'll show you what happens when you hurt those we love." Sailor Venus said coming to stand beside Sailor Mercury.

"Four for one, even better, brother." Dill said the sadness in his eyes was gone and replaced by maliciousness once again.

"You'll not touch one hair on their heads, Dill." A harsh voice said from the sky above the group.

"You're too late to protect the scouts, Proteus." Basil said with a yawn.

"Yes, once again your trademark lateness has cost you dearly, Guardian." Dill said a wicked smile gracing his face.

Proteus' hood covered face flicked to where Basil was looking, and he felt a growl erupt from his lips. "I'll kill you both."

The four inner scouts felt a shiver run down their necks at the ferocity in Guardian Proteus's voice.

"Kill…" Sailor Venus said softly.

"Get Sailor Neptune out of here." Proteus barked at the Scouts, his eyes never leaving the twin brothers. "I'll take care of these two."

The four inner scouts hesitated unsure of what to do; they could see that Sailor Neptune was badly hurt there was blood everywhere, and her arm was bent under her at an unnatural angle.

Guardian Proteus did not pause to see if the scouts had listened to him.

However, his advancement towards the twins was stopped when a voice colder than the north wind spoke. "They are mine. I will kill them for harming Neptune."

Everyone turned to see a furious Sailor Uranus standing on a tree branch above them. Her short cropped dirty blond hair was blowing in the evening wind, and her green eyes were deadly as they stared at Dill and Basil.

"Now, it's a real fight." Basil said cheerily.

"How exciting, we get to kill six scouts and a guardian." Dill said smiling at his brother. "Killing the princess and taking her crystal will be a snap after tonight."

"You'll never get near her!" Sailor Uranus roared as she leapt into the air and dove down towards Dill. She drew her Space Sword as she yelled. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Dill narrowly dodged her ferocious attack, and as he rolled out of the way, Basil cast Leaf Laviason.

The attack would have hit Sailor Uranus head-on, but she was knocked out of the way by a Solar Guardian.

"You should be less concerned with revenge and more concerned with the one you love." Solar Guardian Pax scolded as she and Sailor Uranus landed a few meters away from the deadly brothers.

"Ah, Guardian Pax, you're usually not as tardy as Guardian Proteus." Dill said as he rose to his feet and fixed his leaf mask which had gone slightly askew when he was attacked by Uranus.

"A mistake I will regret forever and never make again." Pax promised as she faced Dill, who was now back-to-back with Basil-who was facing Proteus.

"Your words will not mend Neptune." Sailor Uranus spat from behind Pax.

Pax's hooded face remained fixed on Dill. "I can mend her with my words, you arrogant princess, but I must first dispatch these two."

Uranus clenched her fist in anger, but Basil's voice cut off her retort.

"Brother, I believe we might be slightly outmatched here." Basil said warily watching Proteus who was steadily moving closer to him.

"Agreed, brother. We've killed one scout tonight that will have to suffice." Dill said before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"You will not escape this time." Proteus yelled as he launched himself at Basil, but his fist met empty air.

Pax went to move to Neptune, but her arm was grabbed firmly by Sailor Uranus. "Let me go, now." Pax said threateningly.

Everyone who had been staring at the spot where the brothers had been standing turned to face Sailor Uranus and Guardian Pax. The animosity between the two was so high the air around them seemed to be charged.

"Pax, what are you doing?" Proteus barked. "Get over there and heal Sailor Neptune."

Pax tired to shake off Sailor Uranus's arm, but the scout did not release her grip.

"I don't have time for this." Pax said through clenched teeth. "If you don't let me go, she will die."

"She can save her, Uranus." Sailor Mars said coming forward to stand beside the two. "She saved Chad when we were attacked."

"Please, let Pax help her." Proteus pleaded.

The desperation in his voice caused Sailor Uranus to let go of Pax's arm. She turned to glare at Guardian Proteus. "If I lose Neptune, I will destroy you both."

Proteus nodded and turned his attention away from the scout's fierce glare to where Pax was kneeling by Neptune's motionless body.

"Princess of Neptune, I swear, this time, I will save you." Pax whispered as she placed her hands over the battered scout's body.

Pax's hands began to glow as she murmured. "Winds of Uranus, I have never needed you before like I need you in this moment-bless me and pass your healing powers through me to the Princess of Neptune."

Everyone stood in awe as the glow in Pax's hands caused Neptune's body to be encased in light.

"What is she doing to her?" Sailor Uranus asked, alarmed by the scene before her.

"Pax is blessed with the gift of healing." Proteus replied. "But, I have never seen such a bright and large glow-Sailor Neptune must be in very serious condition."

After a few moments, the glow faded, and Pax rose to her feet. "I have exhausted my powers, and she is alive, but she is still in critical condition and should be moved to a hospital." Pax said sadly.

The Solar Guardian stepped away as Sailor Uranus quickly moved to her lover's side. She ran her gloved finger tips across Neptune's bruised face. "I'm here, my love." She murmured.

Sailor Mars turned to the two Guardians who were still present. "You two should go; we will see them safely to the hospital."

Sailor Pax nodded. "We won't be far away if you need us."

Sailor Jupiter stepped forward. "Thank you, both of you."

"You are welcome." Guardian Proteus said before moving back into the shadows of the trees and disappearing.

"Be cautious scouts." Pax warned before following after Proteus.

The four inner scouts nodded to the empty space where the Solar Guardians had just been before hurrying to help Sailor Uranus get Sailor Neptune to the hospital.

***Tokyo Hospital- the next night***

Trista felt self-conscious as the high heels she was wearing clicked against the tiled hospital floor, sounding a hundred times louder than normal since visiting hours were long over and the staff was minimal. She was grateful that Scott and Seiya had pulled strings to allow her, Amara, and Michael the ability to visit so late.

Trista had refused to allow Hotaru to stay overnight again tonight. She had allowed Hotaru to stay last night, but since she had missed school today, Trista had told her she had to stay at home and sleep. Trista was grateful for Lita, who had agreed to stay with her through the night.

Trista rounded the last hall that lead to Michelle's private room. She paused in the doorway and drew in a deep breath, gathering her courage. The sight of a still unconscious Michelle, with a broken arm, fractured collar bone, and bruises marring her beautiful face were harder to face than any enemy.

Trista's gaze flickered to Michael who had been by his sister's side since they brought Michelle to the emergency room. He had to be restrained by Scott to keep from following Michelle into the operating room. The desperation in Michael's voice as he pleaded with Michelle to fight, not to leave him was what made her finally begin to cry. Her tears did not go unnoticed she thought gratefully because Scott had come to her side and put his arm around her, handing her his handkerchief, at the same time, he lifted Hotaru up in his other arm and hugged her to him, like she was a tiny doll.

"Are you going to come in, Trista? Or merely lurk at the door?" Amara said from the corner of the room, where she had been sitting watching Michelle since they had brought her up from recovery.

"I thought about lurking for a few moments more, but you've spoiled that now." Trista said, giving her friend a smile, albeit a sad one.

Amara let her gaze flicker from Michelle to her friend. "I'm glad you're back."

Trista nodded and came into the room and moved to stand beside Michael. "Michael, I know you will not go home but will you at least let me take you to the café across the street for something to eat?"

Michael turned towards Trista, his eyes were so stricken they caused her to gasp at the immense pain she saw in their depths. He shook his head. "I think I will go myself, Trista."

Amara jerked her gaze towards her lover's little brother. "Michael, I am not sure you should be out by yourself at this hour of the night without an escort."

Michael wrenched his eyes from Trista to Amara. "I know you are concerned, Amara. I have been taking care of myself for a long time." Michael cut off what every remark Amara was ready to retort with. "I understand, Amara, I will be careful. I would not want to be responsible for my sister unleashing her wrath on you if I was harmed." He gave Amara a small smile.

"I'll look after him." A voice said from the doorway.

The three turned to see Scott leaning against the doorframe; his eyes were focused on Michael.

"Scott!" Trista exclaimed surprised at seeing her boyfriend here so late.

Scott ran a hand through his spiky red hair and gave the woman he loved a supportive smile. "I couldn't sleep, so I called over to your house, and Lita told me you were here."

"So you came…" Trista said, her voice unable to hide the wonder and comfort she felt knowing he was worried, knowing he cared so much.

She moved into his arms and let him hold her. "I could not handle being away from you, knowing you were hurting so much." He whispered into her ear as he hugged her to him.

He gently pulled back from her and walked over to Michael. "Come on, Michael."

Amara waited until the two men were gone before she left her spot in the corner of the room and moved to sit on Michelle's bed. "She could have died, Trista."

Trista nodded and came to stand behind her friend. "But she didn't."

Amara shook her. "That's the thing, I think for a few minutes she really did die there. When were standing there, before Guardian Pax went to her, I felt as if I died, not physically but as if my soul was suddenly gone."

Trista gasped at Amara's revelation. "So without Guardian Pax…"

"Michelle would be dead right now." Amara finished.

"These two, Dill and Basil, they have to be stopped." Trista said fiercely. "This is the second time they almost killed one of us, and just the other week, they almost go to the Princess."

"I know." Amara said as she took Michelle's cast-free hand in hers. "We need launch an assault against this enemy, no more waiting for them to come find us."

"Amara, we cannot fight these two without all of the scouts." Trista said as she glanced down at Michelle's battered form.

"I do not even know if the scouts are enough this time…" Amara said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Trista asked watching Amara's face flash with conflicted emotions.

"I mean, we may need the Solar Guardians to fight beside us." Amara replied, her eyes never leaving Michelle's face.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Pyrios let out a deep sigh. "The princess?"

Everyone turned to where Proteus was holding Sailor Neptune in his arms as Pax's hands of healing hovered over her.

After a moment, Pax shook her head as she lifted her shrouded head up to look at Proteus. "She's gone."

**PS: Everyone should know after 40 chapters you have now read 430 pages of The Heart of Cosmos. **

**Hugs!**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **My dearest readers, I know it has been a very long time since I have updated. I am sorry. I could tell you everything that has happened to keep me from working on my stories, but alas-that might be a novel in itself. I am sorry for not responding to your many reviews. I appreciate each review I get, and I am flattered by all of the favorite/alerts adds this story has received. A thousand hugs to each of you who are willingly to stick with this story despite how long it has taken me to update.

I will warn you this upcoming chapter is unlike any of the others I have written yet, and I hope you enjoy it.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-

***Coffee Shop outside of the hospital***

Michael carefully studied Scott's face and could see the visible tension in his tightly drawn mouth. Michael was more concerned with the anger he saw swirling in his mentor's green eyes.

Michael coughed to draw Scott's gaze to his face. He tucked a lock of his light green hair behind his ears. "I'm sorry, Scott." He murmured softly so only his fellow guardian could hear his words.

Scott nodded. "I know you are, and I am not angry with you."

"Why not?" Michael asked surprised. "I'm angry with myself. I was supposed to be watching my sister. You gave me a simple assignment. I was living with the outer scouts, I was supposed to keep the four of them from harm."

Scott shook his head. "You love your sister, don't you?"

Michael nodded. "More than almost anyone."

"Then, there is no reason to be angry, you would never intentionally put your sister's life at risk." Scott said as he rubbed his neck and moved up to the counter to place their order.

Michael said nothing as they were handed their coffee. He followed Scott back out of the little café and down the street.

"Where are we going?" Michael asked when they did not return to the hospital but continued down the sidewalk.

"We're going to do a walk-by on the outside of the hospital." Scott said as his eyes took in every detail around them.

"You think they will strike again, here?" Michael asked alarmed.

Scott sighed. "I do not know, Michael. When we faced, Dill and Basil the last time, they were not this strong, but they were killers."

"I remember." Michael said bitterly.

"Do you?" A hard voice asked from behind the two.

Both guardians whirled around quickly to see an irate Talia standing in the shadows.

"Talia, you're supposed to be at home." Scott scolded.

Talia ignored Scott; her attention was focused on Michael. "He may have forgiven you, but I have not."

"Oh what else is new, Talia?" Michael snapped. "Go ahead! Kick me while I'm down. Give me your self-righteous speech. I've heard it all before, but what's one more time."

Talia seethed as she walked up to him. "Your sister almost died once again because you failed to protect her."

"I know!" Michael yelled back.

"You two, enough." Scott said sternly, but his words were lost to them as their anger and emotions swelled.

"You know! Then why weren't you there? You were irresponsible just like last time." Talia screamed her words were so emotionally charged it caused a chilly wind to come rushing down the street practically knocking them over.

"Irresponsible! You're acting like I wanted this to happen!" Michael retorted the anger rolling off of him.

"Maybe you did!" Talia yelled. "She was dead! Did you realize that? When I went to her, the life had just left her body! Your sister was DEAD!"

"No…" Michael whispered.

"Yes!" Talia yelled ignoring the pained expression in his face. "You let her die just like last time!"

"NOOOOOO!" Michael screamed and the pain Talia's words had invoked ripped at his very soul and charged the air.

"Michael, settle down, now!" Scott commanded. "You don't understand, your powers are unstable right now you could cause a ripple affecting those of us of the last lifetime."

Scott's words did not settle the emotionally charged guardian.

Michael's cry merged with his inner Guardian powers and reached out through the night causing those connected by the previous lifetime to experience the memory he was reliving.

-_Memory Flashback-_

_The sky was turning a dark blue as the faint rays of the sun grew dimmer and night crawled across the lush plains of Neptune. The royal palace guards stood alert as the darkness outweighed the light. They watched the skies for a sign of the enemy's approach. _

_Word from the messengers of Pluto had reached them that the planet had fallen into the clutches of Chaos and his brother Malice. The whole of Neptune was saddened by the news that King Chronos fell in battle, as he protected his family. The only silver lining available to them was the news that the Princess of Pluto had been saved by the leader of the Solar Guardians, Guardian Pyrios and was now recovering from the injuries she sustained fighting the legions of enemies that had overrun the outer planet. They had been informed that she rested in the halls of the Silver Palace of the Moon, her care overseen by Queen Serenity._

_The commanders of Neptune's armies knew the enemy's next attack would be against them, so they stood ready to protect the royal family. The armies watched as a great wave rose out of the ocean and came towards them, but they stood immobile as it descended upon them. _

_The wave came to the edge of the land, where the high general of Neptune's military stood with his guard, and vanished, leaving in its place, the King of Neptune, King Triton. His aquamarine hair and long beard of the matching color blew in the salt filled wind. He gazed at his fearless soldiers and smiled. "Your king is proud of your bravery." He said in his booming voice that carried across the whole of the gathered armies. _

_As the echo of his of his voice died out, a horrible laugh took its place. "Pride will not save you and your men, Triton." _

_King Triton turned to the eastern sky where in the darkest part of the sky they could see the minions of evil moving as shadows. _

"_There must be hundreds of thousands." The king whispered. _

_The armies of Chaos and Malice swooped down upon the planet. _

"_Men of Neptune, now is the time to show your valor." The high general called. "Now, we fight!"_

_King Triton pulled forth the golden mirror of his family, their weapon of power and held it high. "Oceans of Neptune, I summon your power-unleash your waves of destruction upon those who would threaten your people."_

_The first legions of Chaos' soldiers were crushed and drowned as several great waves arose from the ocean to meet their onslaught. _

"_Your water will not be enough to stop me." The voice of Chaos said, its evil causing a chill to run through the spines of the men of Neptune's armies. _

"_Then, I will stop you." King Triton said reaching for the hilt of his sword and drawing the blue blade. "I will let you go no further. You will come no closer to the Houses of the Moon and Sun." _

"_My army will crush all that you love this day, King Triton." Chaos cackled, safely from behind his legions. "SHOW NO MERCY!"_

_The King raised the blue blade and cried. "For your wives and your children, let none live." _

_The two armies clashed in the sky and on the land surrounding the ocean. _

_The King rushed forward, slicing through his enemies. His determination to reach both Malice and Chaos fueled each strike of his blade. There was no way to determine the number of foes he eliminated from the now blood stained beaches._

"_Brother, look at all of these toys we can play with." A mocking voice said from the right of the king. _

"_Oh yes, except look, we've broken some of them." Another voice said. _

_King Triton turned to see Dill and Basil standing above the dead bodies of his soldiers. _

"_I've heard about you two, Dill and Basil. You're Malice's top henchmen." King Triton said as he gripped his sword. _

"_Why yes, actually, we are." Dill said laughing. "In fact, if you think that either of our Lords bothered to show up for this pitiful battle, you are mistaken, King Triton." _

"_Yes, Lord Malice and Chaos said that Neptune was our planet to play with." Basil said with a nod of his head. _

"_Then, you'll die today, and I'll kill your lords another day." Triton said as he leapt above the fray and towards the two brothers. _

_The two brothers dodged his blue blade, laughing as they did. Basil launched his Leaf Laviason causing the King to dodge to the side. Triton used his blade to deflect the leaves he could not physically evade._

"_You're a formidable opponent King Triton, but no one is a match for us." Dill said as he unleashed Poisonous Tentacles on the king. _

_Triton's blue blade hacked through the vines but one escaped the sword's sharp edge and caught the King by the ankle and pulled him to the ground. _

_Basil wasted no time launching another Leaf Laviason attack._

_King Triton gasped as the leaves battered his body and the tentacle clinging to his leg began to drain his life force. _

"_Triton, my love, get up and fight!" A feminine voice called from behind them. _

_Triton turned his head to see a tall, thin woman with long wavy turquoise hair staring at him with worried eyes. "Daira, my queen, please go back to the castle, protect our daughter." When he saw she was not moving, he drew his strength and flicked his sword quickly, cutting the vine to his leg and rising to his feet. "I will prevail, now go." He commanded. _

_She nodded and turned to run the other way. _

"_Not so fast lovely Queen of Neptune." Basil said as he unleashed an even fiercer version of his Leaf Laviason attack._

_The King tried to jump in front of the attack but his reflexes were sluggish from the assault his body had just sustained. He watched horrified as her slender body was battered to the ground. "DAIRA!"_

_Triton ran to her, but Dill ensnared him in his the deadly tentacles. As his life force ebbed away, he watched as his wife died. She was the woman he had loved since he had first seen her as a young man swimming with the whales off the palace's coast. She had been a water nymph and had given up the water to become his bride, the mother of their two children, and the person who was always at his side. He felt his soul ripping in two as Basil used his menacing leaves to batter Daira to death. _

"_Stop, please don't hurt her anymore." Triton begged. The proud king's eyes filled with tears. _

"_Triton, my love, it is alright. If I am to die, I would die here with you." Daira whispered in her final breath, her arm reaching for him before falling limp to the ground. _

"_Mother!" A voice screamed from up the hill from where the queen's dead body lay and the king's life was being drained. _

_King Triton raised his head to see his beautiful daughter, his oldest child, and the future ruler of Neptune, running down the hill towards him. "Daughter, get out of here, save yourself."_

"_Never!" She raised her hand in the air and a long scepter emerged with a glowing replica of the planet Neptune on top of it. "Neptune Eternal Power!" _

_Dill, Basil, and King Triton watched, shocked as the princess transformed into Eternal Sailor Neptune. _

"_Now, the two of you will be punished for attacking the planet Neptune, for harming the King, and …" Sailor Neptune choked on the words. _

"_Well, well, another princess, another scout, brother." Dill murmured. _

"_Yes, only this time, the royal princess's Solar Guardian is no where to be seen." Basil said, his delight in this observation evident. _

"_Yes, Basil, those rotten Guardians in their red cloaks ruin everything." Dill said shaking his head._

"_Yes, they're rather like giant red, rotten tomatoes." Basil agreed. _

"_If they are rotten tomatoes, shouldn't we throw them at people?" Dill asked with a chuckle. _

"_Quite." Basil said laughing. _

"_I do not need my protector." Sailor Neptune said her voice cold. "I am Eternal Sailor Neptune, protector of Neptune and whose mission it is to loyally protect the high royal families of the Moon and Sun." _

"_You're very brave, Princess, but very foolish." Dill said before he launched his tentacles at Sailor Neptune, who leapt out of the way. _

_Neptune's white wings spread wide as she held out her scepter. "Neptune Crystal Tsunami!" _

_The two brothers watched, enthralled as a massive wave rose out of the ocean and came hurtling through the fighting armies. The wave seemed to safely engulf the warriors of Neptune but the minions of Chaos and Malice were crushed under its awesome power. The brothers dove out of the way and when they turned back to where Sailor Neptune had been. They saw she had grabbed her father and her mother's body and moved them up the hill towards the castle. _

"_You can't save him, Princess." Dill said as he and Basil began to move towards Sailor Neptune. _

"_I will save him." Sailor Neptune said as she rose to her feet. She felt her father grab her wrist. _

"_My beautiful daughter, please, run, save yourself. Their army is too large." Triton said as he gasped for air._

_Sailor Neptune felt tears prick her eyes. She looked to the sky. "Where are you, Proteus? I need you." She murmured. _

_Dill and Basil were only about twenty meters away from her position. Sailor Neptune knew she was going to have to make her stand. _

_She moved in front of her father, who was struggling to get to his feet. _

"_You don't stand a chance, Sailor Neptune." Basil said waving his hand up the hill behind her. "Don't you smell that? It's the scent of your home burning. General Kulno and his team have already begun the dismantling of your world."_

_Sailor Neptune did not need to turn her head to know what the leaf-masked man said was correct. She could feel it in her heart. "Castles can be rebuilt." She said coolly. _

"_Yes, but the death of the royal family, well, there's no coming back from that, Princess." Dill said as he launched his Poisonous Tentacles at Sailor Neptune. _

_Sailor Neptune used her scepter to ward off the tentacles, but she was not prepared for Basil to flank her and launch his Leaf Laviason. The attack knocked her down and her scepter fell from her grasp. _

_Sailor Neptune moved to grab her scepter but Dill used one of his tentacles to pull the scepter into his hands. _

"_Lovely little stick you have here, Princess." Dill said examining the glowing replica of the planet Neptune atop the scepter. _

"_Yes, too bad you won't be able to beat us with it now." Basil said and snickered. _

"_You two are sick." Sailor Neptune spat as she watched the two of them warily._

_Basil frowned. "I think I'm offended, brother."_

_Dill nodded in agreement. "Yes, she's very rude. A princess should not be so impolite to guests of her planet."_

"_You mean intruders." Neptune growled. _

"_Intruders sounds so…" Basil began._

"_Lame." Dill finished. "We prefer invaders, sounds much more macho." _

_Basil and Dill both laughed. _

_Sailor Neptune took advantage of their slight distraction and pulled forth the Deep Aqua Mirror that her father had slipped to her._

"_Brother, do you think she's trying to say our reflections are so ugly that when we see them, we will just fall down dead?" Basil said as he placed a finger to his mouth, mocking the process of deep contemplation._

_Dill shook his head. "That just cannot be true, Basil. We are dashingly good looking." _

"_Enough!" Sailor Neptune cried. "Submarine Reflection!"_

_The brothers were surprised by the attack, but their agile reflexes allowed them to dodge it in time. _

"_Her last wave was much more impressive." Basil stated._

"_Yes, quite." Dill said as he began to move away from his brother in order to flank the Sailor Scout. _

"_You will not be able to kill both of us, Sailor Neptune." Basil said as he began moving in the opposite direction from Dill. _

_Sailor Neptune's gaze flickered between the brothers. "Perhaps not, but if I kill at least one of you, then that will be one less minion of Malice and Chaos that my friends have to face." _

"_So brave and so beautiful." Dill murmured. "Now, Princess, you die." _

"_Poisonous Tentacles!"_

"_Leaf Laviason!"_

_The two simultaneous attacks hit Sailor Neptune at the same time. The leaves ripped at her fair white wings and skin as she attempted to avert Dill's deadly vines. One of the vines knocked the Deep Aqua Mirror from Sailor Neptune's hand as it wrapped around her wrist and yanked her to the ground, where the leaves from Basil's attack continued to batter her to death. _

"_No! You will not kill my daughter too." King Triton yelled as he knocked Basil to the ground._

"_You should have stayed put, old man. I forgot about you!" Basil growled, irritated by being caught off guard. _

"_Now you'll join your wife in whatever comes next, King Triton." Dill said menacingly as he threw a second set of vines at the King and caught him by the neck. _

"_Let him go!" Sailor Neptune begged as Dill choked her father to death. _

"_Quiet, Princess." Dill said as he began to suck her life force from her through the vine attached to her wrist._

"_Stop screwing around you, two!" A feminine voice called from behind them. _

_Dill and Basil turned to see slender woman wearing a shimmering pale brown gown that matched her long light brown hair. Her face was hidden behind a golden mask, but her green eyes sparkled brightly as she glared down at the two brothers. _

"_Oh, Ginger, you're such a bore. Go be boring somewhere else while we kill this princess." Basil said before sticking his tongue out at the woman._

_Ginger muttered something then disappeared. _

_Sailor Neptune felt her strength rapidly ebbing away. She glanced at her father and saw his eyes flutter closed, and she knew in her heart her father was dead. She choked back a sob as she spoke. "Why are you doing this?"_

_Dill released the body of the king, and he turned his attention back to the princess. "Because, our Lords said the only way to get the ultimate power in the universe was to fight our way through this solar system towards its two ruling houses." _

"_No. I will not let you near my Princess or her betrothed." Sailor Neptune said as she reached her free hand out to grasp the vine wrapped around her wrist. She used what strength she had left and yanked hard, pulling Dill to the ground. _

_His shock at her action caused him to release his hold on her. _

_Sailor Neptune struggled to her feet. Her wings were tattered and covered with blood from the damage Basil's leaves had inflicted. A trickle of blood was running down her cheek where she had sustained a cut; she wiped it on the back of her glove. _

"_You've killed my parents, burned my home, and your army is overrunning my planet." Sailor Neptune said quietly. _

"_Does that mean you will surrender, Princess?" Dill asked hopefully. "You do not have to die. You could join us."_

_Sailor Neptune let out a cold, hollow laugh and moved past Dill to where her father's body lay. She kneeled down beside him and brushed a hand over his forehead. "Rest well, Father."_

"_Your answer, Princess." Dill said with his hands raised ready to attack. _

_Sailor Neptune did not rise or turn and face her opponents as she spoke. "No, I will die fighting for those I love, for those I believe in."_

_Dill sighed and was about to say something in response when Sailor Neptune leapt into the air, her tattered wings spread wide as she launched herself at the two brothers brandishing her father's blue sword. _

"_Then, die fool." Basil said as he hit her with the Leaf Laviason again. _

_Caught in the air by the attack, Sailor Neptune's body flew backwards and crashed against the rocks. _

"_NO!!" A voice from behind the brothers cried. _

_The two brothers turned to see a Solar Guardian standing on the cliff behind them. _

"_Proteus, you're quite late." Dill muttered._

_They went to attack him, but they were stopped by the appearance of the rest of the eight guardians in front of them. _

"_You two will pay." Guardian Pyrios said stepping forward. _

"_I'm not liking these odds, brother." Dill said watching the Solar Guardians advance slowly towards them._

"_Me either." Basil added. _

"_Pax, go to the royal family, start with the Princess." Pyrios ordered._

_Dill and Basil took advantage of Pyrios's slight distraction to use their power to vanish. _

"_Pyrios, they've escaped." One of the Solar Guardians said._

"_We did not come here to engage in warfare, King Helios ordered us to extract the royal family." Pyrios said. "Go, get the Queen and King."_

_The Guardians quickly fanned out. _

"_The King is dead, sir." _

"_So, is the queen."_

_Pyrios let out a deep sigh. "The princess?"_

_Everyone turned to where Proteus was holding Sailor Neptune in his arms as Pax's hands of healing hovered over her. _

_After a moment, Pax shook her head as she lifted her shrouded head up to look at Proteus. "She's gone."_

"_No, she can't be." Proteus sobbed as he held her. _

"_Proteus, we must go." Guardian Pyrios said as he came over and placed a firm hand on Proteus's shoulder. _

_Pax stood and moved back while one of the other guardians lifted Sailor Neptune's body and moved to stand with the rest of the guardians. She noted that the Guardians had retrieved the Princess's' Eternal scepter and Deep Aqua Mirror. She saw another with the Sword of Oceania, the royal family sword. _

"_We must move quickly, Pyrios." One of the guardians said. _

_Pyrios nodded. "Yes, Dill and Basil will have gone for reinforcements."_

_Proteus was still on the ground. "It's my fault."_

_Pyrios took a deep breath. "Now is not the time for this."_

_Pyrios yanked Proteus to his feet. "You can answer for this to the King and Queen later." _

_-End of Memory Flashback-_

Scott swore as he held his head. "Are you happy now, Talia? I guarantee you each of the Scouts and the Prince and Princess saw that vision."

Talia did not answer. Her eyes were fixed on Michael's tortured expression. "You needed to remember. We have to be more diligent this time." She said unapologetically before turning and walking off into the shadows.

--

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review!

**Next Time: **

Darien gave her hand a squeeze. "When should you assume the throne and announce our marriage?"


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **My dearest readers, I am truly sorry that yet again you had to wait such a long time for an update. I am also sorry that life has kept me so busy that I do not have time to respond to every review the way I used to be able to-however, I read and cherish every review I receive.

I hope you like this latest installment to The Heart of Cosmos. I cannot promise when the next chapter will come, only that it will eventually come. My job demands continue to grow, but thankfully, the personal issues I had been struggling with have passed, so my writing mojo is returning bit by bit.

Please review after reading-each one of you keep me honest in my writing with your feedback.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-but boy do I wish I did so we could all watch this story in anime format.

***Tokyo Hospital***

Amara shook her head as the memory she experienced faded. Her eyes flashed to Michelle, and she felt her heart lift as she watched her love's eyes flutter open.

"Michelle?" Amara asked as she took Michelle's delicate hand in her own.

Michelle's eyes flashed to her lover's worried gaze. "Amara, what happened?" She croaked.

"You don't remember?" Amara asked alarmed.

"I remember what happened between Dill and Basil, but that memory, what was it?" Michelle asked as she licked her dry lips.

"I don't know." Amara said quietly as her mind relived watching Michelle die in the memory.

Michelle squeezed Amara's hand tightly. "Amara, I am here now."

Amara met and held Michelle's intense gaze. "I know, but that memory…"

"Was horrible to relive." Michelle finished softly.

"It was also very enlightening." Trista said as she entered the room. She walked over and stood on the opposite side of Michelle's bed from Amara. She leaned down and kissed her friend's forehead. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." Michelle said and gave her friend a smile.

"You were an Eternal Scout in the lifetime before last." Trista said giving her friends both a meaningful look.

"We were more powerful in this lifetime of the Sun and Moon Kingdom's joint rule." Amara observed.

"The inner scouts were not eternal scouts." Trista said thinking back to the memory Rosemary had shared with them.

"Yes, but we do not have any type of timeline for this lifetime. The vision of Hyperion…Seiya with our Princess could have been months before the vision of…" Amara said and then broke off, her free hand clenching into a fist.

"Before the vision of me dying." Michelle said as she squeezed Amara's hand again.

Trista nodded. "We should sit down with all of the scouts and have a meeting. We need to analyze what we know. We also need to find a way to better protect ourselves." Trista said giving Michelle a meaningful look.

Michelle smiled. "You will not hear me complain."

"I'll leave you two for the night." Trista said smiling at her friends. "I will contact all of the scouts and let them know Michelle is awake."

The two watched her leave and silence fell on the room.

"Amara." Michelle said softly as she scanned the face of the woman she loved.

Amara's gaze was fixed on their joined hands. "I won't let it happen, Michelle. I won't let you die."

"You know, I think for a little while I was dead tonight, but then, I felt this incredible warmth spread over me, giving me strength, giving me life." Michelle said quietly.

"That was Guardian Pax." Amara said finally raising her eyes to meet Michelle's.

"Hmm. You have doubts about them now, from the vision." Michelle said.

Amara knew Michelle was not asking her a question because Michelle knew her better than anyone. "Yes." She said nodding. "Guardian Proteus was supposed to protect you and he let you die."

"Do you really think he would have made a difference, just the two of us that night?"

"I guess, we'll never know." Amara said angrily. "He may have kept you alive long enough for the rest of the Guardians to arrive, for the rest of us to arrive."

"Perhaps, but regardless of what happened to me in that lifetime, the Guardians are obviously on our side." Michelle said in a gentle voice trying to soothe Amara's temper.

Amara just grumbled something unintelligible.

"There is something else we need to consider, Amara." Michelle said softly.

Something in Michelle's voice made Amara's blood run cold as she raised her eyes to meet Michelle's. "What?"

"If I was an Eternal Scout and could not defeat these two, does that mean Sailor Moon will fail also?" Michelle asked the fear of the answer to her question was evident in her wide eyes.

"I don't know." Amara answered truthfully. "But regardless, we will fight beside her, we will protect her, and if we have to go to the ends of the universe to keep her and Rini safe, then we will."

Michelle nodded and squeezed Amara's hand. A coy smile crept across her face. "You know I've been awake almost fifteen minutes and you haven't given me a proper kiss."

Amara blushed. "Michelle…"

Michelle laughed and tugged on Amara's hand until she rose out of her chair and leaned down and joined their lips together. An embrace both cherished after coming so close to never being able to share another.

***Tokyo Hospital –next day***

Michael swallowed down his guilt as he walked into his sister's hospital room. He was holding a boutique of white roses. He felt the heaviness of his heart lighten slightly as he heard the doctor telling her she was healing rapidly from her attack-for that was what they had told the authorities that Michelle had been mugged by two men after her impromptu concert in the park.

"Michael!" Michelle exclaimed excited to see her little brother. She had fallen asleep last night before he had returned to the room, and Amara had sent him home.

Michael nodded respectfully at the doctor. "Doctor, when will my sister be able to go home?"

"Well, the break in arm is rather severe, but, I see no reason she should not be able to go home tomorrow." The physician turned back to Michelle. "As long as you take it easy, young lady."

Michelle gave the doctor one of her wide innocent smiles. "Of course."

Michael shook his head. "Don't worry, doctor, I will ensure my sister takes care of herself and gets all the rest she needs."

"Good." The doctor said cheerily as he closed her chart. "And, no more late nights in the park by yourself."

Michelle nodded, but her good humor disappeared when her brother spoke in a hard voice that was choked with guilt.

"Don't worry, doctor, I will never let my sister be harmed in such a manner again."

The doctor nodded and hurried out of the room, sensing the two siblings needed to talk.

Michelle pointed to the flowers. "They are beautiful."

"They pale next to you, big sister." He said setting the flowers on the stand next to her bed.

Michelle patted the edge of her bed. "Sit."

Michael sat down next to his sister and searched her face, making sure she was real.

"This wasn't your fault, Michael." Michelle said sensing the guilt he was trying to hide. "You could have done nothing to protect me from those two men."

"I could have." Michael argued. "I should have been there. You're my sister. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I swear to you Michelle, on my life, I will never let anyone hurt you like this ever again."

Michelle saw the tears welling up in her little brother's eyes, and they hurt worse than the physical pain of her injuries. She raised her non-injured arm so she could place her palm against his cheek. "Stop blaming yourself. Do you know what the worst thing I can imagine in this world is?"

Michael shook his head.

"Something happening to you, Michael. Before I met Amara, you were the only person to ever understand me, the only person who I felt always loved me completely, no questions, no limits to your love and understanding." Michelle's voice hitched with emotion. "If you had been there that night and been hurt, I would die inside."

"Don't you see, Michelle, I feel the same way. I know our parents love us, but you have always been the most important person to me." Michael said as he lifted her hand away from his face and grasped it between both of his. "I meant what I vowed just now, I will die before I let anything happen to you."

Michelle wanted to argue with him but something in his voice made her stop. She nodded and decided to break the tension with a smile. "Well if you want to save me, how about you go bring me some real food? The stereotype surrounding hospital food is so accurate it's scary."

***Kinmoku -a few days later***

The sun had set in the sky and the glittering stars shone down on Kinmoku. Darien, however, was not admiring the stars. He was staring at the beautiful woman sitting across the table from him; her red hair was blowing in the slight evening breeze. Darien thought Sage was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He watched as she daintily ate her meal with the perfect etiquette you would expect from a future queen.

Sage had surprised him when he had returned from his evening class with a dinner outside in their backyard. She had sprinkled their table with the pale pink pedals of one Kinmoku's flowers that reminded Darien of a Earth rose. Darien had been speechless at how stunning she had looked in a shimmering blue long dress as she lit the two candles in the center of the table.

"Sage, I want to marry you." Darien said suddenly breaking the content silence that had followed as they ate.

Sage watched the man she loved thoughtfully, as she chewed the food she had just stuck in her mouth. She could tell there was more to his comment than just a reaffirmation of his commitment to her. She took a sip of her wine before saying anything. "What's on your mind, Darien?"

"I do not think we should wait much longer before we take our vows." Darien said his blue eyes intense as he gazed in her eyes.

"I've been thinking the same thing." Sage said reaching across the table to take his hand in hers. "I feel that as much as we would like a life of normality, we will not be granted that privilege for even a short period."

Darien gave her hand a squeeze. "When should you assume the throne and announce our marriage?"

Sage closed her eyes for a few moments and then opened them. "There is a great evil coming for us, Yaten's visions and the return of Rose's memories through her dreams only further affirm what my instincts are telling me. However, as much as I feel we should act soon to unite the planet, there is something else closer on the horizon than this evil, something we should wait for."

Darien felt the air crackle around him with Sage's inner power. "The return of your other Starlight."

Sage nodded, appreciating how Darien was naturally attuned to her thoughts. "Yes."

"The Star Generals..." Darien began and then paused.

"Yes, I wonder where they are, if they've survived as well. We've seen Rose and Thyme returned to us, but they have no memories of their time before this, so we may never know." Sage said finishing his thought.

Darien nodded sadly. "Then, once your final Starlight is returned you will return to your throne and we will marry."

Sage nodded and released Darien's hand to return to eating her meal. She was happy about their coming nuptials, but she could not shake the feeling of dread that what was coming was something more horrible than anything they had ever faced before.

***Kinmoku - a park near Mina and Yaten's Apartment***

Mina laughed as she picked a flower from the ground and bounded back to the table Yaten was sitting on strumming on his guitar. "You know on Earth, there is this superstition about plucking pedals from a flower to determine if a guy really likes you or not."

Yaten glanced up at the shining eyes of the girl he loved and chuckled at the mischief he saw in them. "Really?"

Mina nodded. "Think I should put your professions of love to the test?"

Yaten smiled and set his guitar aside. He snacked the flower out of Mina's hand so quickly she could barely react. He examined the delicate white pedals of the flower for a moment before reaching over to tuck it behind Mina's ear. He dropped his hand from her ear and let a finger trace her jaw line. He smiled as she shivered at the intimacy of his touch. "Mina, I traveled the galaxy for you and there is not a flower in existence with enough pedals to line the miles it took me to come for you."

Mina had felt her heart skip a beat when his fingers had touched the sensitive skin of her face, but his word made her heart melt as she reached up to touch his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Yaten, you should turn that into a song."

"Perhaps, I will." Yaten said smiling before closing the distance between them to grace her lips with a quick kiss.

"Yes, and your songwriting will come along much better if I am not so close." Mina teased before turning to go back to picking flowers.

Yaten watched her walk away, a feeling of happiness settling over him. He waited a moment before picking up his guitar again. He strummed a few cords as he watched Mina's blond hair stand out in the darkness of night that surrounded them. He knew perhaps with the impending evil coming they should not be out so late at night, but somehow, he sensed they were safe here.

Smiling, he returned his concentration to the song spinning around in his head. He hummed to himself as his fingers continued to work the strings of his guitar. Several minutes passed, but he could not seem to iron out the lyrics into what he wanted to convey. He frowned and stopped playing to pinch the bridge of his thin nose.

Mina, who was smelling the various types of flowers in the area of the park where they were, saw Yaten's tension. She smiled and rose from her crouched position and moved to stand in front of her fiancé. "Yaten, why do you try to hold the words inside?"

Yaten let go of his nose and raised his green eyes to meet Mina's inquisitive gaze. "What do you mean?"

"You never try the words out loud for your songs when I am here. Maybe, you should let the words out when you're trying to put them together." She said gently.

Yaten shook his head. "It's just that I think I would be embarrassed for you to hear me trying to piece together a song. Sometimes, it can sound quite ridiculous until I have it right."

Mina moved the last few feet separating them to place a hand on his knee. "Yaten, I could never feel that anything that comes from your heart and mind is ridiculous. Let go, please, trust in my love for you."

Yaten felt his whole body tingling and he kept his eyes locked with Mina's as he began to strum his guitar again. He swallowed down his own insecurities as he looked into her warm blue eyes. His fingers seemed to move on their own against the strings of the guitar.

_The light in your eyes lets me know_

_That it's safe to go ahead and let go_

_You're this unexpected beautiful gift_

_And when you're near me I feel my heart lift_

_The power you give me can't be described_

_Nor can it been seen, but I know its there_

_Because I have never felt more alive._

Yaten stopped as the words left his lips because he felt something in his chest. He placed a hand over his heart and realized he had felt this way before, back when he had the power of a Starlight.

"Yaten?" Mina asked concerned.

Yaten smiled. "I'm fine, love."

"I know, it's just you were almost glowing right now." Mina said softly.

Yaten's eyes widened in surprise. "I felt more powerful just now, like I did when I had the power of the Starlight."

"Let's talk to Sage about this tomorrow, it may mean something." Mina said quietly.

Yaten nodded and reached out to take her hand. He could only hope with the approaching enemy that he could unlock this power trying to come out of him.

***Earth-several days later***

Dill frowned as he played with the green yoyo in his hands. He glanced at his twin brother, who was also more melancholy than usual. He knew why they were both in a funk-a week had passed since they had attacked Sailor Neptune and they had not found a good opportunity to spring a trap on any of the Princess's protectors. The Scouts were being diligent. They were no longer traveling anywhere without another. The Princess had constant guards, including on several occasions a Solar Guardian shadowing her entourage.

"Dill, the general will be here soon." Basil said quietly.

Dill nodded at his twin. "Indeed brother, I fear it will not be a pleasant encounter."

"Why is this so much harder this time around?" Basil questioned.

"You mean killing off the Scouts?" Dill said as the yoyo dangled from his finger and then snapped back up into his hand.

"Yes, I do not understand-the last time they were stronger yet we were able to vanquish more than one of them." Basil said his eyes flashing.

"This lifetime is different than that one." Dill said matter-of-factly. "For one, in this lifetime, the Moon Princess is far stronger. Although, she was in training in the last lifetime when we encountered her, she was just a beginner scout. Her training was more of a side activity than her constant duty."

Dill was silent for a moment before he added. "The Solar Guardians are also not spread apart it seems."

Basil nodded in agreement. "The princesses were also split apart more in the last lifetime. Now, they are all together. They have a far stronger bond of friendship this time around."

"I don't care how strong their bonds of friendship are, there is no excuse for your failures." General Kulno said appearing suddenly behind the two of them.

Startled, Dill missed catching the yoyo as it bounced back up into his hand. "General." He greeted, his voice slightly hoarse at the anger he could hear in Kulno's voice and see in the general's flashing eyes.

"General, I believe you startled my brother. He hasn't missed that yoyo in over a millennium." Basil said with a nervous laugh.

General Kulno let out a low growl in Basil's general direction which shut both of the twins' mouths. "I had a very unpleasant meeting with Lord Malice last evening. He said that if you two do not produce some results and quickly. He will turn his displeasure upon the two of you."

Dill swallowed the large lump in his throat. "Our Lord can be assured that we will deliver the Imperium Silver Crystal. Just tell him to be patient, I have a plan but it will take some time to execute."

"Oh, and how do you intend on doing that?" A feminine voice questioned from the shadows behind them.

All three men turned to see Ginger standing there here green eyes shining in the darkness.

"Ginger, my love, I did not realize you had followed me." General Kulno said his voice softening.

Ginger smiled and stepped out into the light. She walked over to stand by the general. "I just wanted to make sure your meeting with these two clowns went smoothly."

"Ugh, we're not clowns, Ginger." Basil said irritated. Ginger always had a way of making him and Dill feel inferior.

"You could have fooled me, the way the two of you have been bumbling around like clowns." Ginger retorted.

"Enough!" Kulno said, sounding wearied. "I do not have time for trivial disagreements. Our Lord grows increasingly uneasy as more Guardians are appearing and more of our forces are falling. We must succeed; each of our lives is on the line if you do not obtain that crystal."

"We will not fail." Dill reasserted.

"And, when we are successful, Ginger, I expect an apology." Basil said with a slight sneer.

Ginger snorted but did not retort. She merely looked at General Kulno, who nodded.

"I expect good news soon, you two." He said sternly.

Dill and Basil watched as General Kulno took Ginger's hand and the two disappeared.

Basil turned to his brother. "Well, Dill, we're apparently staring at an hourglass about to run out."

Dill nodded. "We're going to let a few more grains drain away, brother. The Scouts will begin to feel a false sense of security, and we'll be ready to catch them when one of them does something foolish."

"And this time, we will make sure the lucky scout does not survive the encounter." Basil said darkly.

***Tokyo – Mall-several days later***

The weekend had drawn large crowds to the large shopping center. Hotaru was sitting in a chair in one of the popular clothing stores. She was laughing as Kyle frowned at the outfit he had just tried on and was modeling for her.

Kyle grinned at her. "Okay, you were right, this is not me."

Hotaru chuckled again and nodded. "I told you. Go back in and change. I'm starting to get hungry from all of this shopping."

Kyle let out a low chuckle. "Hey the weather is starting to get colder. I figured since we were here to get me some warmer soccer gear we could just add to our winter wardrobe."

Hotaru smiled and stood up and moved over to stand in front of her boyfriend. She tugged at the front of the ugly shirt he had insisted on trying on. "I think you just used this warmer soccer gear as a way to lure me here and spoil me with gifts." She pointed at the numerous bags sitting by the chair she had just vacated.

Kyle gave her a dashing smile, but then his face grew serious. "Perhaps I am still trying to make up for being such a lousy boyfriend when you were hurt."

Hotaru sighed. "Kyle, that was a month ago. I was not upset with you then, and I certainly am not upset with you now."

Kyle gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then turned and walked back into the changing room. He knew if he pressed another reason for his guilt, it would ruin the rest of the evening.

Hotaru moved around the store and smiled when she saw Lita, Raye, and Molly in the store across from hers. Trista had wanted to shadow her, but she was grateful the three inner scouts had jumped in and offered. They were far more discreet; Momma Trista probably would have been about a meter behind them the entire time. The enemy had made no other attacks, but they were all still being cautious. Hotaru really hoped that it was possible the three Solar Guardians had taken care of the menacing twins, Dill and Basil, but since the Scouts had no way of communicating with the Solar Guardians, they could not be certain.

Kyle emerged from the changing room and walked over to take her hand, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Come on, I don't want you wasting away. You're already so thin."

Hotaru smiled and followed her boyfriend out of the store. She smiled as he squeezed her hand, when they passed a group of their classmates and everyone said hello. Kyle had really helped pull her out of her shell and make new friends.

The smile dropped from her lips as the entered the restaurant and saw Talia and Sammy standing in line in front of them. Hotaru frowned as Sammy chuckled at something Talia whispered in his ear. She had no explanation for why the sight of Sammy with Talia upset her. Talia and she were becoming the best of friends, and Hotaru could not say she was intellectually bankrupt like the rest of the girls Sammy hung out with from school. Hotaru shook her head trying to shake off the unreasonable feeling, as Kyle called out them.

"Hey Tsukino, hey Talia." Kyle said smiling at the two.

Sammy, who had still been smiling at Talia's comment that the lady at the booth in front of them should stop talking because the seaweed hanging in her front teeth was making her date gag, turned and felt the smile fall from his lips at the sight of Kyle with Hotaru. His eyes moved from Kyle's to lock with Hotaru's violet ones. He swallowed the lump in his throat he always felt appear when he met her gaze. "Hey Kyle." He said.

"Hotaru!" Talia said excitedly.

Hotaru, who felt herself drawn into Sammy's dark blue eyes, shook her head slightly clearing the fog that had suddenly seem to cloud her thoughts. "Hi Talia, I didn't realize you were going out with Sammy tonight."

Talia's perceptive eye did not miss the look of hurt that had crossed her friend's eyes. Talia smiled. "Oh, well, we're hanging out, but it isn't a date or anything. Scott had to stop by Seiya's, and Sammy was there, and we both had nothing to do so we decided to come get a bite to eat and hang out, as friends."

"Ah, well that's a shame, you two would make such a cute couple." Kyle said teasingly.

Sammy's lips tightened, and he felt his hands balling into a fist.

Talia smiled and shrugged. "Well, we're just friends."

Hotaru didn't know why those words made her smile, but they did. "We were just going to grab a bite to eat too, would you like to join us?"

Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but Sammy was faster.

Sammy smiled at Hotaru. "We'd love to."

Kyle shut his mouth and sighed. He was not ignorant to his teammate's attraction to his girlfriend; he had been aware of it since the first day he had come to Jubon Junior High. He did not blame his teammate because he knew his girlfriend was beautiful, but he did not like the thought of sharing his time with her on their date with Sammy.

The hostess came and lead them through the restaurant to their table. The four of them sat down and grabbed their menus. Before anyone could say anything, their attention was drawn to a familiar shrill voice screeching. "Sammy?"

The four turned to see Allison sitting a table not far away with Michael.

***Tokyo – Raton Estates***

Trista went to the door and was pleasantly surprised to see her boyfriend standing on the other side of the door, grinning at her. "What are you up to?"

Scott smile widened as she stepped backwards to let him into the house. "First, this." He said as he cupped her chin and tilted her face up so he could drop a kiss to her lips.

Trista smiled as he let go of her chin. "So what is second?"

"Well, I was hoping to see how Michelle was doing and then talk to Michael about working with him as his manager while he is here in Japan. He has his sister's musical gift, and I would hate to see it go to waste."

"Well Michelle is in the living room, and I know she would love to see you. Amara's been hovering and so have I, I think she'd like a different face to talk with for a while. However, Michael was asked out by a girl in his class, so he is on a date right now."

Scott raised an eyebrow in interest. "He's out on a date?"

Trista laughed an motioned for him to follow her into the living room where Amara and Michelle were sitting on the couch. "Yes, and he didn't want to go, but Hotaru was out with Kyle and he couldn't reach Sammy, so he went."

"Ahh, I see. Well Sammy is out with Talia." Scott said, with a slight smile.

"Sammy and Talia!" Michelle exclaimed.

"Yes, as friends." Scott said as he walked over to sit on the recliner next to Michelle's position on the couch.

"Nothing more?" Michelle asked devilishly.

Scott shook his head. "No, afraid not."

Amara snorted. "Sammy's better off; your goddaughter is trouble."

Scott opened his mouth and then closed it taking a moment to swallow the retort that had come to the tip of his tongue.

"Amara." Trista said severely.

Amara yelped as Michelle reached over and pinched her.

"It's okay, girls." Scott said, a cocky smirk spreading across his face. "Amara's still just sore from her loss to my goddaughter."

Amara scowled as Michelle and Trista both laughed.

"But, I hear you two are going to be facing off again in two weeks." Scott said patting his lap for Trista to come have a seat.

Trista shook her head and pointed towards the kitchen. When Scott nodded in understanding, she turned and left the room.

"You make her happy." Michelle said quietly, watching Scott's face as his eyes followed Trista out of the room.

Scott turned his gaze to meet Michelle's. He smiled. "I hope so because she makes me happy."

Michelle's eyes carefully searched Scott's face; she was please to see there was no arrogance or any of his playful cockiness-he was serious.

"Break her heart, and I'll kill you, Hiro." Amara said quietly.

Scott turned his eyes to Amara. "You wouldn't have to, I would die before I hurt her intentionally, so I would have already saved you the trouble."

Amara grunted and Michelle felt a big smile spread across her face.

"So, Michelle, it's been two weeks, when does the doctor think you'll be able to take your arm out of that sling?" Scott said changing the topic of conversation.

"Well because the break was so severe and there was a hairline fracture in my collarbone, the doctor said I have to keep the sling for another week, and then the cast should come off another four weeks after the sling comes off." Michelle said, her pleasant mood slipping away.

Scott reached over and gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder that was in the sling. "Michelle, you are stronger than this despair. You will heal and in the meantime, you have Amara and Trista to take care of whatever burdens you feel upon your shoulders, and I am your friend Michelle so you can count on me to be here in anyway you need."

Michelle felt tears pooling in the corner of her eyes at the gentle, encouragement she heard in his voice. "You're a great man, Scott Hiro."

"Watch yourself, Michelle, he's my man." Trista teased, her own eyes shimmering with tears after having witnessed the exchange between her best friend and the man, who she knew had heart."

Everyone laughed at Trista's mock jealousness. Trista came in with a tray of tea and served Scott and her two friends before grabbing a cup herself and sitting on the arm of the recliner next to Scott.

"Scott, how was your meeting with Seiya?" Trista asked as she gently blew on her tea to cool it.

"Well it wasn't a real meeting, but I wanted him to review some of the proposed publicity events." Scott said.

"I hope he isn't taking too much on with Serena's delicate condition." Amara said her brow creasing.

Scott shook his head. "Never, you girls should know by now that Seiya always places Serena and the baby above everything else."

"So what events do they want him to do?" Trista asked before finally sipping at the hot tea.

"They want him to do another concert, but word has spread that teen music sensation Michael Kaioh is in Tokyo." Scott said ruefully. "They know I know his sister, so they are requesting me to use my connections to get him to agree to work with Seiya."

Michelle smiled sadly. "I had hoped to be the one at his side for his debut."

"And so you shall." Scott said gently. "I told them I suspected that both you and Michael would like to do a show together first. That is the reason I came here to speak with him about possibly being his manager, since I know he fired his former one before leaving Europe."

Michelle nodded. "What about me, Scott? Don't you want to manage me?"

Scott saw the playful look in the young woman's eyes. "Yes, but you have a manager, so I did not want to ask and put you in the awkward position of turning me down."

"More like your ego couldn't handle possible rejection." Trista said with a snort.

Everyone chuckled as Scott frowned.

"You're right, I would not fire my manager, but I think you would make a great manager to my brother. I will have him call you tomorrow." Michelle said smiling.

"How do you suppose his date is going?" Trista asked thoughtfully.

"Hopefully, it is going well. He has few friends here; it would be nice for him to find a good girl to date." Michelle said wistfully.

"Hmmm." Scott said. His eyes drifting to the window. He feared Michelle would be disappointed by the outcome of her brother's date because he knew that Michael's heart was already claimed.

**A/N: **Thank you, dear reader, for reading the 42nd chapter of The Heart of Cosmos. Your continued support means so much! Please take a moment to review, feedback is the only way I can grow as a writer.

**Next Time:**

Hotaru gulped down the lump forming in her throat as he stood up from his relaxed position and moved to stand in front of her. "Okay. I guess I can go. I do not have any plans."

"Good, it's a date." Sammy said giving her a wink before walking off towards the restaurant.


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Many thanks and hugs to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate each new author and story alert and favorite as well.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-

***Tokyo-Seiya and Serena's apartment***

Serena looked down at her belly and let out a content sigh, as she pulled on her white silk pajamas. Seiya had drawn a hot bath for her after Scott, Talia, and Sammy had left, which was exactly what she needed to relax. Serena lifted up the pajama top so that it rested on top of her stomach.

"A little bit longer and you'll be here, my little Rini." She whispered as she ran her long slender fingers over her stomach, feeling her daughter moving slightly. "You want your Daddy, don't you? I can always tell this time of night you begin to get restless until he sings us to sleep."

Serena pulled her shirt back down, gave her tummy a final loving pat, and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She stopped as she entered the living room and looked across it to see Seiya's reflection in their sliding glass doors as he stared out at the night sky. She could see him frowning and shook her head sadly. "Seiya, you're going to have permanent creases in your forehead and gray hair if you do not relax."

Seiya looked into glass of the door and met his wife's eyes. He gave her a wink before turning around. "This beautiful face will never have creases."

Serena laughed and moved to sit on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and lifted an eyebrow at her husband.

Seiya chuckled. "As if I could resist the opportunity to cuddle with you on the couch, wife."

Serena waited for him to sit down before she leaned back into his arms. She stuck her face in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"Do I smell funny, wife?" Seiya joked.

"Yes, horrible." Serena mumbled into his neck.

The feel of her breath on his neck tickled and aroused Seiya simultaneously. He shifted his position on the couch slightly to offset the latter reaction. "I guess then it is a testimony to how amazing I really am, if you're willing to snuggle with me when I smell horrible."

Serena laughed and lifted her head to look up at her husband. She could see that even though he was no longer frowning that there was worry in his blue eyes. "Seiya." She murmured as she lifted a hand to run across his forehead, brushing his long bangs away from his eyes. "Stop worrying. Just enjoy this moment."

"Oh believe me, wife, I'm enjoying myself." Seiya said as he reached up to catch her hand in his. He brought the tips of her fingers to his mouth were he proceeded to kiss the tip of each one.

Serena shivered at the reaction her body had from the faintest touch of his lips to her skin. "Seiya." She exhaled softly.

"Hmm?" He whispered as he continued to hold her hand and moved his lips down to kiss her tiny wrist.

"You're trying to distract me." She accused with a rueful smile.

"I see I'm not trying hard enough." He said with a smile as his blue eyes looked down into hers.

"You must believe that everything will be alright." Serena said tenderly.

"I believe with all my heart that there is nothing you cannot face and conquer, Dumpling." Seiya said with equal affection. "But, that does not mean that I will not worry about your well being and that of our daughter's as you face and conquer what is to come."

Serena felt tears well up in her eyes at his words, at the love and faith he had in her-both of which she could see swirling around in his deep blue eyes. "Seiya..." She whispered before lifting herself up on the couch to press her lips against his and felt her heart swell as he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her and pull her closer, deepening their kiss.

Seiya slowly pulled away from his wife and looked down into her shining blue eyes. "Dumpling, I love you."

Serena smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "I love you more."

Seiya chuckled and folded his arms around her. "That is not possible."

***Tokyo Mall***

Talia could not bring herself to lift her eyes from her plate where she was currently using her knife to butcher an innocent piece of steak. She knew to look up would be to see Michael flirting with Allison, and she knew that she had no right to the jealousy she was feeling.

"Um, Talia, are you alright?" Sammy asked uncertainly, trying not to loose his appetite as he watched her mangle her dinner.

Talia had completely forgotten that her other friends were even sitting at the table with them. She nodded numbly her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Yes, I think I'm just feeling a little foggy from the humidity in this crowded place. I'm just going to step outside the restaurant for a moment."

Sammy rose to his feet. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Hotaru stood up as well, her violet eyes laced with concern.

Talia gave Sammy and Hotaru both a small smile. "No, everyone, enjoy your dinner, I'll be right back."

Talia turned so quickly she did not see the frown appear on Michael's face as she hurried from the room.

Talia maneuvered through patrons crowding the restaurant until she found the exit that led outside of the restaurant and mall. She drew in a big breath of cool night air. She moved down the ally where she was standing a little ways to a chair. The chair seemed fairly clean; she guessed the employees of the restaurant must use it when they were on break. She wiped her hand over the seat and then sat down. She glanced up at the moon and let out a sigh.

She closed her eyes as the heartache she felt at seeing Michael with another girl washed over her. "I drove him away, so I must live with this pain." She muttered to herself.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that." A soft voice said from the doorway.

Talia's eyes snapped open to see Michael watching her and felt her cheeks turn crimson as she realized he had heard her words. "Ask me what?" She whispered as she averted her eyes.

Michael sighed and moved from the door to kneel before her. "To ask you, why you keep pushing me away? Why you keep hurting us both?" He questioned as he looked up into her bright green eyes.

Talia felt her heart beating wildly at this close contact and at the affection his blue eyes held for her. "Why do you not hate me?"

"Why do you not accept no matter how much you push me away and hurt me, I could never hate you?" Michael threw back a small smile gracing his handsome face as the faint night breeze blew his light green hair across his face.

"Because, you must hate me!" Talia exclaimed, her voice sounded desperate and pleading even to her own ears.

"My beautiful, Talia." Michael whispered as he reached up to run the strands of her hair she had dyed pink between his fingers. "Do you not believe we have learned from our past?"

Talia felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eyes. "No, we obviously have not. Your sister almost died once again in this lifetime."

Michael sighed. "Talia, please, this time had nothing to do with the two of us."

Talia's eyes were fierce as she rose to her feet and stepped away from him. "You know it does, Michael. I felt you there that night, when you should have been with your sister. You were watching me at the racetrack which is why you were late in getting to her."

Michael's eyes were sad as he rose to his feet and looked down at her. "Perhaps, one day you will realize, we truly are more powerful together than apart."

Talia shook her head, putting up her emotionless mask. "We will never be together again, Michael. I will not allow it because our love is a destructive force that causes all else we care about to be torn asunder around us."

She turned and walked back into the restaurant, almost knocking Hotaru over in the process who was just opening the door to come outside.

"Talia?" Hotaru questioned as her friend brushed by her. She turned to follow her friend, but then her eyes caught sight of Michael's tormented features. She hesitated before coming down the steps to stand next to him. "What happened, Michael?"

"Nothing abnormal for Talia and I." Michael growled as he gazed up at the moon.

"You love her." Hotaru stated.

Michael sighed. "Very much."

"Then, why is there such a distance between the two of you?" Hotaru asked.

"A long time ago, something happened because the two of us were together and neglecting our other responsibilities..." Michael broke off for a second as the pain of that memory washed over him. He took a deep breath and continued. "What happened because of our inability to put our love second to our responsibilities caused something horrible to happen, and that horrible event started a chain of events that destroyed so much...hurt so many…"

"Michael, surely the two of you can forgive one another, forgive yourselves and move forward. You are only human after all." Hotaru said watching him with concern. "I mean it isn't as if you caused the world to come to an end." She said with a small smile trying to get him to cheer up.

Michael looked down at the young girl and gave her a hug. "You shouldn't be out here, come one, I'm sure Kyle is waiting."

Hotaru was about to respond when Sammy came out the back door. He looked at Michael's arms that were still around Hotaru and frowned. "What are you doing, Michael?"

Michael did not miss the fierce look in the other boy's eyes and resisted the urge to smile at his friend's blatant jealousy. "I was just hugging Hotaru and thanking her for being such a good friend."

"Well, I need to speak with her, can you give us a minute?" Sammy said warily.

Michael nodded and moved away from Hotaru to walk back into the restaurant.

Silence fell on the alley as Sammy and Hotaru were left alone.

"Why did you want to speak with me?" Hotaru asked uncertainly nervously trying to avoid direct eye contact with Sammy.

"Because, I wanted to ask you a favor." Sammy said with a shrug as he leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Oh?" Hotaru said guardedly finally letting her eyes settle on his.

"Yes, I was hoping next Friday after my soccer practice you would go out with me to buy Serena and Seiya a baby gift for the shower my parents are throwing them in two weeks." Sammy said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Sure, I can go with you, but wouldn't you rather take Talia?" Hotaru said.

Sammy frowned. "If I would rather have taken Talia, I would have asked Talia."

Hotaru gulped down the lump forming in her throat as he stood up from his relaxed position and moved to stand in front of her. "Okay. I guess I can go. I do not have any plans."

"Good, it's a date." Sammy said giving her a wink before walking off towards the restaurant.

"It isn't a date." Hotaru protested, but Sammy was already out of ear shot.

***Bashinto Music Studios several nights later***

Scott sighed as he turned off the equipment in the studio for the evening. He glanced up from the control panel and shook his head sadly. Tonight was Michael's first night working in the studio with him as his manager, and Scott knew he was going to have his work cut out for him. Michael had not even picked up an instrument since leaving Europe.

"Do not be impatient with him, Scott." Michelle said softly from the chair she was occupying.

Scott turned and gave her a smile. "I am not impatient with him, Michelle. I just cannot believe he has neglected his gift all this time."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Says the man that stopped his music career at its peak to become a manager."

Scott shrugged and ran a hand through is spiky red hair. "I guess when you put it that way it does make me sound like a hypocrite."

Michelle chuckled. "I'm not judging, Scott." She rose to her feet and stretched her arm that was not in a sling. "I am glad at the turn of events because otherwise, my best friend would not be walking around with a ridiculous smile on her face."

Scott laughed. "I think perhaps I may have found her eventually anyway."

"Oh?" Michelle questioned intrigued by his statement.

"Yes, because I would never have felt complete without her so I would have had to keep looking until I found her." He said it with a slight shrug of his shoulders as if the statement was something factual and not a romantic notion.

Michelle was silent at the powerful love she could hear in his voice. Michelle wondered how it was possible for Trista to share such a powerful bond of love with a mortal. She feared for the heartache her friend would feel as Scott aged and died. She rubbed her injured shoulder thoughtfully as she considered speaking to Amara about the matter later.

Michael entered into the control room and pulled the hair band he had used to keep his hair away from his face out of his slightly sweaty hair. "I'm sorry, Scott."

Scott turned and fixed the younger man with a disappointed look. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to, Michael. You need to apologize to all of the fans out there waiting to hear your beautiful music that you are keeping locked away for some reason."

Michael opened his mouth and shut it, pursing his lips tightly. He had nearly retorted that Scott should understand better than anyone why his heart was not into the music, but then he remembered his sister was present. "I will do better."

"Good." Scott said with a smile. "Well, Michael, I trust you will be able to escort your lovely sister home tonight."

Michael nodded he saw the gleam in Scott's green eyes and knew his mentor was warning him to be careful because his sister was still very vulnerable to an attack from the menacing twins. "Yes, I have homework to do so we're headed there now."

"Great." Scott walked over and gave Michelle a gentle hug. "Pass that on to Trista for me." He said winking at her.

Michelle laughed. "I will."

Scott watched the two of them leave and finished shutting down the equipment. He turned the lights off and moved down the dimly lit building corridor to the stairwell. In the empty stairwell, he changed from Scott Hiro to Solar Guardian Pyrios. He quickly reached the rooftop access door and walked out. He frowned at the cloudy sky-he hated when the moon and stars were not visible.

"I hate when I cannot see the moon." A voice said from Pyrios' left vocalizing his exact thoughts.

"Is everyone safe?" Pyrios asked as he turned to look at Pax, who was leaning up against an air conditioning unit.

"Everyone is home, accept for Amy, who is still at Taiki's." Pax replied straightening up from her relaxed position.

"Then, why are you here?" Pyrios questioned.

"Because, the two of them are not alone-the two guardian cats are with them." Pax replied.

"Pax, as much as Artemis and Luna may wish to protect the Scouts they are no match for Dill and Basil." Pyrios scolded.

"I know they are not, and I only left to come and get you to see how you wanted to handle what they are meeting about." Pax replied irritated by the tone of her mentor's voice.

"What are they meeting about?" Pyrios asked intrigued. He knew Pax would never leave any of the scouts unprotected without good reason.

"How to track us down? They want to meet with us and try to coordinate protecting the Princess." Pax said as she pulled out a golden sai and began to twirl it.

"Hmm. Then, let's go. Perhaps it is time we did meet with Luna and Artemis." Pyrios said as he smiled underneath his hood. He was glad that finally there was an interest in collaboration between the Scouts and Guardians because without it they would fail again in this lifetime like they had the last time Malice and his minions had dared to invade.

***Raton Estates***

Michael set his satchel down on his desk and plopped into his chair. He stared blankly at the wall, when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." He muttered.

Michelle opened the door and saw her brother's melancholy mood. "Michael, what has you so troubled that you cannot write and perform your music to your full potential? I know you're a teenage boy, but you're giving moody a whole new meaning."

Michael sighed and gestured to his bed, indicating his sister should take a seat. "Michelle, how would you feel if Amara told you she would not love you?"

Michelle looked taken slightly aback. Her brother rarely talked openly about her romantic involvement with Amara. "Well, little brother, I do not believe that if you truly love someone you can make a decision not to love them, it isn't as if you have a choice when it is true love. You can choose to deny giving into your feelings and push the other person away but you would still love them."

Michael sighed and hung his head in his hands. Michelle scooted down to the end of the bed and tugged at a strand of his pale green hair. "Brother, please, tell me why you ask?"

He raised his head. "My music has always come from my heart, when I was a child, my heart loved simple things and the music was simple. Now, everything seems so complicated."

"She must be someone special to affect you so much. Is she back in Europe?" Michelle asked tenderly.

Michael was debating whether he should answer his sister honestly or not, when his cell phone rang. "I should get this." He said as he picked up the phone from his desk.

Michelle nodded and rose to her feet. "Okay little brother, you escape my inquisition for now." She ruffled his hair as she walked out of his room.

Michael waited until she had left before he answered. "Yes?"

He listened for a few minutes. "They are all home safe, so I can be there shortly."

He hung up the phone and moved to his door. He opened it quietly and glanced down the hallway. He saw a faint light coming out from underneath the door to his sister and Amara's room and heard giggling. He knew they would not be leaving it for the rest of the evening, and down the other way, Hotaru's light was already off and the sounds of a shower greeted his ears from Trista's bedroom.

He moved back into his room and shut the door. He grabbed his pillows and stuck them in a bunch under his covers. He chuckled to himself, not that his sister who was a Sailor Scout would be fooled by the ruse should she check on him, but the gesture at least made him seem more like a regular teenager sneaking out instead of a Solar Guardian called to a meeting.

Michael snapped his fingers and closed his eyes as he felt the red robes of the Guardians swirl around him cloaking him.

***Outside Taiki's apartment building***

Luna yawned as she followed Artemis through the revolving doors of Taiki's apartment building.

Artemis chuckled as he turned around to look at her. "Just across the street and then hopefully someone is taking the elevator up so we don't have to take the steps home."

Luna sighed and wrinkled her nose. "How did it get to be so late?"

"Well we were having quite the brain storming session with Amy and Taiki." Artemis said as he sat on the curve and scowled at the traffic.

Luna sat down next to him and followed his gaze. "And, still after all this time, we have no safe solution for drawing out the Guardians."

Artemis nodded sadly. "Yes, the only idea mentioned today that may work is the idea of using one of the Scouts or Princess for bait, but of course we could never do that and risk any of the girls' safety."

"Look brother, instead of two mice in a trap, we've caught two cats." A chilling voice said from behind the two felines.

Artemis and Luna whirled around to see Dill and Basil standing behind them, their leaf covered faces grinning down at them.

Luna's back raised up as she hissed at them. Artemis let out a low rumbling growl in the back of his throat. He glanced backwards at the street which still was still filled with cars racing past.

"I see what you're thinking little kitty." Dill said waggling a finger in Artemis direction. "And, as you can see there is no where to run."

Luna let out a high pitch meow as she launched herself at Basil with her claws out. She never reached Basil; instead, Dill caught her with one of his Poison Tentacles and whipped her back into the apartment building wall. She hit the concrete wall hard and fell to the ground unconscious.

Artemis snarled and leapt to dodge another of Dill's attacks, but he found himself flying backwards towards traffic as Basil's Leaf Laviason hit him square in the chest. He saw himself about to hit the windshield of a car, but the impact never came. He saw a blur of red and felt himself cradled in strong arms.

"Well, well, we must have been right that these two little cats were important since Pyrios feels the need to save one of them." Dill said as he reached down and picked up an unconscious Luna.

"Let the cat go." Pyrios ordered, the anger in his voice would have made a lesser man quake in fear.

Basil was not frightened; he merely chuckled. "I think not. Finders keepers, and we found this poor neglected little kitty cat."

"I think we should have her stuffed." Dill said as he tucked Luna into a green bag.

"Oh, great idea brother, I've always wanted a stuffed animal." Basil said laughing.

"You'll let her go." Pax said as she leapt down on the sidewalk to land to the right of the brothers and Pyrios.

"The two of you are sinking to a whole new low, attacking innocent animals." Proteus said landing opposite Pax.

"Hmm, brother, I do not like these particular numbers." Basil murmured.

"Yes, and it's far too late in the evening to count." Dill agreed.

"Then let's go and take our new pet home." Basil said grinning at the Guardians.

"Tell the Moon Princess if she wants her beloved pet to come to the middle of the park, alone tomorrow night." Dill said right before he and his brother disappeared.

"No!" Pax cried as she leapt forward with her hands out stretched for the green bag containing Luna. She screamed with frustration as her hands met with empty air.

Artemis whined and leapt down from the sidewalk and pawed at the spot where Luna had been.

Pyrios kneeled down. "Artemis now is not the time to pretend. We know you can talk and are able to understand you."

Artemis raised his green eyes and sighed. "What do we do?"

"We need you to go home, and have Princess Serena and Prince Seiya meet us on their patio in five minutes. Tell them not to step outside but to just open up the screen door." Pyrios voice was urgent as he instructed Artemis.

Artemis nodded and turned to frown at traffic that had finally stopped for a red light. He raced across the street and into the other apartment building.

Pyrios turned to the other two Guardians. "Quick, both of you scout all the surrounding roof tops, then take opposing rooftop flanking positions. I will meet with our prince and princess alone."

The two nodded and headed off to ensure the safety of the royal family.

Pyrios swore as he realized the guy in the taxi cab was starring at him. "Costume party." He barked before turning to round the street corner and out of the spectators' line of sight.

***Seiya and Serena's apartment***

Seiya yawned and turned off the light to the living room. He had been working on a new song and let the time get away from him. He was about to go and join Serena in bed when he heard the cat's automatic door buzz open. He turned and was shocked to see a panting Artemis come flying at him. He caught his friend in the air.

"Artemis?" Seiya asked alarmed.

"It's…Luna." Artemis panted.

"What do you mean, it's Luna?" Seiya asked as he carried Artemis to the kitchen and grabbed his water dish and filled it with water. He set both the cat and the dish on the kitchen counter.

"Dill and Basil were waiting for us outside of Taiki's apartment building." Artemis said sadly. "They grabbed her, but the Guardians were able to keep them from getting me."

"No!" Serena exclaimed horrified from the kitchen entryway. She shook her head, her blue eyes pleading with Artemis to tell her his words were a lie.

"I'm sorry, Princess." Artemis said shaking his head sadly. "I could not protect her."

Serena felt herself go weak at the knees of the thought of her precious friend in the hands of the evil twins.

Seiya was at her side in a second with his arm around her to steady her. "Easy, Dumpling."

Artemis frowned the stress was not good for Serena or Rini. He quickly lapped up a few sips of water to gather his thoughts before he told them about the upcoming meeting with the Solar Guardians. When he lifted his head, he saw two pairs of blue eyes watching him intently. "Seiya, Serena, the Guardians have requested a meeting with you in a few minutes. Guardian Pyrios has requested you merely open the door to the patio but do not come onto the patio in case Dill and Basil are still nearby."

Seiya nodded and moved over to gaze out onto the patio, and when he was satisfied that the Solar Guardian was not already out there he moved back to his wife, who was shaking slightly. He laced his fingers through his wife's. "Serena, I swear we will get Luna back."

Serena nodded as she watched Artemis nervously paw the countertop. "Artemis, what else did the twins say?"

Artemis sighed. "They want you to meet them in the park tomorrow night alone, if you want Luna back."

"Absolutely, no!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Seiya, if that is what it takes to save Luna." Serena argued.

Seiya opened his mouth to retort but the flash of red from the patio alerted them to the arrival of one of the Guardians. Seiya walked over and opened the door. "Guardian Pyrios?"

Pyrios bowed down. "Yes, my Prince, it is I, Pyrios, your loyal Solar Guardian."

Seiya nodded and anything else he might have said was cut off by his wife, who marched past him and out onto the patio. "Dumpling, come back inside!"

"Princess, you must not be outside it is dangerous!" Pyrios exclaimed standing upright, pulling out his golden staff to ward off any attack that may suddenly come.

Serena lowered her head but did not move back towards the apartment. She clenched her right hand into a fist and held it over her heart. "These twins have hurt my friends time and again, each time their attacks come closer to killing those that I love. Now, they have taken my beloved Luna, my advisor and mentor...my friend."

Serena raised her head and the fierceness in her blue eyes caused Pyrios to take a step backwards as a small golden glow began to surround her while she passionately proclaimed. "I will not hide from Dill and Basil or anyone else that would hurt those that I love. I am Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon, protector of this planet and every innocent life on it. I will never cower in fear from the evils that threaten it."

"My Princess." Pyrios murmured, before bowing his head. "Forgive me."

Serena smiled and nodded at the cloaked figure. "If Dill and Basil want to face me, then I will face them."

"Dumpling, not alone." Seiya protested coming out onto the patio to stand in front of his wife.

Serena eyes were shining brilliantly as she addressed her husband. "Seiya, we will not risk Luna's life. I will meet the twins tomorrow night, and one way or another, Dill and Basil will never threaten anyone that I love, ever again."

Seiya saw the look in her eyes and smiled as she continued to shine. "You are impossible."

Serena smiled when she realized her husband was not arguing with her because he believed in her. "I learned from the best."

"My prince and princess, I must say this is a horrible idea." Pyrios interjected.

"Pyrios, some day soon, you will meet with me, and you will tell me everything I long to know about my other lifetime, when I was Prince Hyperion." Seiya raised a hand to silence Pyrios who had begun to speak. "Tonight, however, is not that night. Tonight, my wife needs her rest- for tomorrow evening, she has twin pests to rid us of."

Serena nodded towards Pyrios and took the hand Seiya had extended her and followed him into their apartment.

"They have both grown so much these past few months." Artemis whispered as he watched the couple retreating into the apartment.

Pyrios nodded. "Unfortunately, Artemis, my old friend, this growth is only a small measure of how much they have to learn and grow before they are truly ready to protect this world and all they love."

"Old friend?" Artemis questioned, but when he turned around, Pyrios was gone.

***Crossroads High School –early the next morning***

"Amy, are you sure?" Raye questioned as her violet eyes darted to the different faces of the students piling through the gates and into the Crossroads High School. She was looking to make sure no one was attempting to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I know what I saw." Amy said vehemently; her blue eyes had dark circles under them because she had slept very little last night. "Serena and Seiya were both standing on their patio talking to a Solar Guardian."

Raye snapped her gaze to her friend's face and sighed. "I was not saying you were lying or anything, Amy. I am just shocked that Serena would not have called one or all of us right away."

Molly nodded her reddish brown hair which was growing in length and now was slightly below her shoulder line. "I mean what do you think they were talking about?"

Amy shrugged sadly. "I called the apartment and Seiya answered; he said Serena was sleeping and would talk to us today after school."

"So, she isn't coming to school?" Lita asked with a concerned frown on her face.

"Who isn't coming to school?" A bright voice said from behind the gathered scouts.

All four girls turned to see Serena watching them with a big smile. Their eyes flickered back to see Taiki and Seiya walking behind her and behind the two boys was Michelle and Amara.

"Serena, what happened last night?" Amy asked her blue eyes appraising her friend as if Serena was one of her science projects.

"Why are Michelle and Amara here?" Raye asked suspiciously.

Amara snorted. "That would be because you four twits ran off to meet each other and forgot to meet Serena."

Michelle chuckled at Amara's irritation. "Seiya called us to come meet them. Amara is really only grumpy because she hasn't had her breakfast yet."

Lita and Molly hung their heads with guilt because today was their day to meet Serena.

Serena waved a hand dismissively. "Don't feel guilty. I know Amy called everyone early this morning with some juicy gossip."

Lita and Molly raised their heads in surprise.

"Taiki told us." Seiya said laughing at the girls' shock.

Lita rubbed her head and blushed. "Of course, I mean it isn't as if Serena suddenly developed psychic abilities."

"Kitten, we will meet you at Raye's temple after school." Amara said before walking away but not before giving the four inner scouts one last glare.

Michelle smiled apologetically before following her.

"Raye, you're going to be late for school." Serena said waggling her finger at her best friend.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell us what happened last night." Raye declared as she crossed her arms and glared at Serena.

Serena shrugged and continued to keep her large smile. "Well, then you will be standing her a long time because I am not saying anything until after school."

When Serena turned to walk in the school, Raye growled and reached out to grab Serena's arm, but she never made contact with the other girl. She glanced at her wrist and saw strong male fingers holding her tiny wrist. She glanced up into the angry blue eyes of Seiya.

"I trust Raye you were not about to grab my wife, who is pregnant, in anger." Seiya said coolly.

Raye gasped and sputtered. "Seiya…of course not."

"Good." He nodded and let go of her wrist. "Your princess has stated when she will tell you what it is you seek to know, you should respect her decision."

Raye watched stunned as Seiya walked over to Serena who was several yards ahead of them now and place a hand on her back. Raye gulped down the lump she felt in her throat. "I've never seen Seiya like that."

"Did he hurt you?" Lita asked concerned as she glanced as Raye's wrist which did not have any marks.

Raye shook her head. "No, his fingers seem to be barely be touching me, but the look in his eyes when he thought I was going to touch Serena in anger, they were so cold they froze me. It felt as if for a moment as if all the warmth in the world suddenly disappeared."

Taiki frowned at Raye's comment. "He would never harm you, Raye. You are his friend, but I believe he is stressed with Serena's high risk pregnancy and these two twins. I honestly think his instincts override his reason when it comes to protecting Serena."

Raye nodded in agreement and wondered if perhaps for a moment she had been allowed to glimpse the power lying dormant in Seiya, the power of the Sun Prince-Prince Hyperion. She hoped so because if protecting Serena could unleash his power than Raye felt certain there was no enemy that Serena and Seiya could not conquer together.

Amy walked over to Taiki and looked up at him. "Do you know what happened last evening?"

Taiki shook his head and smiled sadly at his girlfriend, reaching to take her hand in his. "He would not go against Serena's wish to tell everyone at once."

The four girls sighed in unison.

Raye's head jerked up, her long black hair flying backwards whipping Molly and Lita in the face. "I'm going to be late I am going to have to run the whole way to school!"

Lita, Amy, and Molly all laughed as Raye tore off like a crazy woman, while Taiki stood awestruck at how fast she was running.

***Crossroads Junior High School***

Hotaru tucked her dark hair behind her ear as she trudged to her locker. The day had just seemed to be endless. Momma Trista had whispered to her at lunch that there was a meeting of the scouts after school. She could tell by the concern in her adopted mother's eyes that the meeting was not a normal meeting-something was wrong.

To add to her stress, Kyle had barely been speaking to her all week. When they had left the restaurant last Saturday, she had told him about her conversation with Sammy. He gotten angry telling her she should not go, and when she had protested that he was being irrational, he had stormed off and left her alone on the sidewalk. Raye, Lita, and Molly who were still shadowing her had immediately come to her side and comforted her. Raye and Lita had both offered to beat him up if it would make her feel better, and after the continued cold shoulder he was giving this week the idea was starting to sound slightly appealing.

She sighed when she saw Kyle at her locker. She hoped he did not want to fight again. "Hi." She said quietly her eyes downcast.

Kyle sighed and placed a hand under Hotaru's chin. "I'm sorry. I've been a jerk."

Hotaru did not struggle as he lifted her head so their eyes met. She gave him a sad smile. "Yes, you have."

"I am just being a stupid jealous boy." He added guiltily. "But today, I could see the tension in you and the sadness in your eyes. I cannot stand the thought of you being sad."

Hotaru saw the sincerity in Kyle's blue eyes and chuckled. "You are being a stupid boy but I forgive you."

Kyle dropped his hand from her chin and reached for her hand instead. He pulled it up to his lips. "I know you have plans after school today and tomorrow, but Saturday night perhaps we could go on a date, just the two of us this time."

Hotaru nodded. "I would like that very much."

"Good." Kyle said before dropping his mouth to hers and kissing her slowly. "I'll call you later tonight." He said as he walked away, letting go of her hand with a final squeeze.

"It looks like you two are finally getting along better." Sammy said from behind Hotaru causing her to jump slightly.

She turned around and saw a strange look in his eyes. "Yes, we've made up."

Sammy watched her as she opened her locker and began exchanging books. "I did not mean to cause you heartache by requesting your company on my shopping trip tomorrow night." He said softly.

Hotaru did not look at him as she pulled another book out of her locker. "I know. I do not think Kyle understands that you are not attracted to me that way."

Sammy crossed his arms. "Who says I am not attracted to you?"

Hotaru sighed and looked up at him; her lips felt dry as she saw that there was no mirth in his eyes-he was asking her a serious question. "Because..." She sputtered. "You've known me longer than I've been dating Kyle, if you were attracted to me you would have said something or asked me out but instead until Kyle came along you barely acknowledge me."

Sammy frowned. "That is not true at all. I..."

Hotaru cut him off. "You know sometimes Sammy I wondered if you just enjoy toying with people's emotions. I think you get pleasure out of irritating my boyfriend which is the reason you asked me to go with you tomorrow."

Sammy uncrossed his arms and clenched his hands into fists to keep from grabbing a hold of the vexing girl in front of him and shaking her. "Tomorrow night, Hotaru, when I pick you up, I will tell you the reason I asked you to accompany me."

He stormed off before Hotaru could say anything else.

***Raye's family Shrine***

Raye's fingers furiously worked to gather the strands of her long hair together as she pulled it back into a clip. She glanced quickly in the mirror in her bathroom before exiting the room to head down the hallway to the kitchen. She was surprised when she entered it to see her boyfriend leaning against the counter top. His lips were down turned and his eyes were filled with sadness as he stared at the ceiling, seemingly unaware of her entrance.

"Chad?" Raye asked uncertainly.

Chad lowered his dark green eyes to look at the girl he loved. "I'm sorry, Raye. My thoughts are distracted today."

Raye moved over to stand in front of him. Her mind was already clouded with worry about Serena, but she could see Chad was suffering with some sort of inner turmoil. Raye could carry a great many burdens, but she was never able to stand watching those she loved suffer. She gently took one of his hands in hers. "Tell me what is wrong. I may be able to help."

Chad lowered his eyes from Raye's to look at their joined hands. He squeezed hers slightly as he let out a long ragged breath. "I had word at the end of the day my grandmother has taken severely ill."

Raye felt her heartbreak at the pain in his voice. She placed her free hand on his chest. "I am so sorry. What can I do?"

"I'm leaving Tokyo tonight to go to Kyoto. Come with me, please. Meet her before she is with us no longer." He whispered with pleading eyes.

Before Raye could answer, Lita, Molly, and Amy all came bounding into the kitchen.

"Chad, there are some things I have promised to do with my friends. What time is your train to Kyoto?" Raye asked.

"I'm taking the last train of the evening because I have a few things I need to take care of with school and my manager in case this trip takes a while." Chad replied sadly.

Raye nodded. "I promise you, I will make that train."

He nodded and lifted her hand he still held to his lips. When he went to let go and turn away, Raye used her hand still on his chest to grab a hold of his school uniform and pull him back to her. She stood on her tips toes and pressed her lips fiercely to his.

Pulling away slowly, she whispered. "I love you."

He nodded. "I know."

Raye's three friends watched as Chad left the kitchen with a little more than a nod in their direction.

"Raye?" Lita questioned unsurely.

"Chad's family is facing something, and I need to be there for him. However, my first obligation and responsibility is to Serena. The three of you are not to tell her that anything is wrong." Raye said sternly her violet eyes stormy.

The three girls nodded mutely. Each girl understood what Raye was feeling, being torn in two between her love for a man and her love and devotion to their princess.

"All of you look so serious." Serena said as she entered the kitchen.

The four inner scouts looked at their Princess's bright smiling face which belied the worry they knew she was hiding.

"They look serious because Kitten, you met with one of the Solar Guardians last night and we do not know why." Amara said coming to stand behind Serena, flanked by Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru.

"I will tell all of you, but first, could I please have some tea, Raye? I am a bit tired from the long trek across town." Serena said still smiling.

Raye opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, but then her eyes drifted to Serena's rounded stomach, where Serena's right hand rested, Raye closed her mouth without any comment. She merely nodded and turned to the cupboard and began to pull out cups. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Molly smiling at her. She felt another hand on her shoulder and turned to her other side to see Amy nodding encouragingly at her.

"Serena, everyone, we'll help Raye get the tea. Why don't the five of you wait for us in the dojo?" Lita said casting Raye a wink while she smiled at their other friends.

Serena looked at her four closest friends and narrowed her eyes. "I would ask what you four are hiding, but since, I already know I will not be told, I will save my questions."

"Good." Raye spat.

"For later." Serena added as she turned and walked out of the kitchen, squeezing Hotaru's shoulder affectionately on the way.

The four inner scouts hurried and prepared the tea and grabbed some snacks for everyone as well. They walked into the dojo and saw Serena sitting on pillow across from the four outer scouts, who were sitting crossed legged watching Serena intently.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Molly murmured.

Lita nodded in agreement.

Raye huffed into the dojo and set the tray of tea and food between Serena and the outer scouts. She kneeled down and began to serve her friends their tea. "Lita, Amy, Molly, please have a seat." Raye said her entire body tense.

Amy sat down next to Raye while Lita and Molly moved to sit down across from the other two inner scouts.

Raye took the final cup of tea for herself. "Alright, Serena, we've all waited long enough."

"I know and I am afraid I must beg your forgiveness for the first part of the story is not mine to tell, so we will have to wait a few minutes longer." Serena said as she reached for one of the treats on the tea table.

"Serena, I'm sick of waiting." Raye growled.

"Then I won't make you wait any longer." Artemis said softly as he trotted into the dojo followed by Taiki and Seiya, who was still in his football uniform.

***Across town***

Luna hissed and clawed at Basil's fingers, which were reaching through the bars of the cage in attempts to pull her whiskers.

"Feisty little kitty, aren't you, Blackie?" Basil said laughing.

"Maybe we should cook her and eat her." Dill suggested as he examined his leaf mask which he had removed and was turning over in his hands.

Basil shook his head and reached through the bars to tug Luna's tail. "Not enough meat for even a small salad."

"Yes, quite true, brother. You would think the Moon Princess could afford a fatter companion." Dill said with a shake of his head.

"Or afford more food to turn her into a nice round pudgy kitty." Basil said as he tried to poke Luna's ribs.

Luna growled and launched herself against the cage wall and let out a satisfied meow when she successfully managed to pinch Basil's fingers.

"Ouch, you skinny overgrown rat." Basil snarled.

"Bested by a cat, how low you have fallen, Basil." Ginger said with a laugh as she walked into the room her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor. She gave the two twins a disdainful smile and tossed her long light brown hair over her shoulder as she moved to lean down and look in the cage at Luna.

"She is precious to the Moon Princess." Basil offered as he glared at the slightly older woman.

"So, you are using the cat to catch the Princess." Ginger said turning to raise an eyebrow at the brothers.

Dill nodded. "We've issued the carrier of the Silver Imperium Crystal an ultimatum, meet us alone or the cat dies."

"Poor kitty, you'll die anyway, these two have no heart and leave none alive." Ginger murmured to Luna.

Luna sat down on her haunches and did her best to glare at the woman.

"You have a very strong spirit, kitty." Ginger said with a sad smile.

Luna flatted her ears and tried to make her red eyes bore a hole in Ginger's forehead.

Ginger chuckled and turned to face the twins. "I'd ask you to spare this magnificent animal, but I know that compassion is not in your nature."

Dill let out a mock yawn. "I'm sorry are you still here, Ginger?"

Ginger's lip curled back into a sneer. "Joke all you want, Dill, if you fail tonight, you are dead, Lord Malice has already issued the command."

Dill gave her a bored expression. "Well, later tonight, when my brother and I present Lord Malice with the Silver Imperium Crystal and become his Number One and Two soldiers, you will kiss the ground at my feet as my subordinate, Ginger."

Ginger let out a condescending laugh. "You're more delusional than I originally thought."

"If I was delusional, believe me, you would not be part of my fantasy." Dill said smirking at her.

Ginger growled, but before, she could say anything, General Kulno entered the room and interrupted their verbal sparring. "Enough. You waste your energy matching wits with Ginger, Dill. You would do best to be meditating. Do not forget, the heir of the Moon Kingdom has already defeated Thyme and Rosemary."

"We know that." Basil said finally breaking his silence.

"Perhaps, but I can hear the dismissive tone in your voice, Basil. Remember tonight, the two of you face the warrior, who single handedly defeated Lord Chaos." General Kulno said giving Basil and Dill meaningful looks.

The two twins nodded to the General.

Ginger shook her head. "Good luck, you two, I actually hope you succeed, if for no other reason than occasionally you are funny."

Dill stuck out his tongue at her as she disappeared.

"Good luck, comrades." General Kulno said before vanishing as well.

Basil walked over to the window and looked at the lowering sun. "Soon brother."

Dill walked over to Luna's cage. "Yes, very soon brother, this cat will be the cheese that baits our little moon mouse to its death."

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Serena wrapped her arms across her stomach to protect Rini as Basil's Leaf Laviason attack battered her. The leaves ripped her school uniform and cut her arms and legs. The pain was unbearable, but Serena did not cry out in pain. Instead, she raised her eyes defiantly at the twins.

"Look brother, our little mouse is not enjoying our trap." Dill said with an evil smile.

"Yes, well I guess since she is not having fun, we'll just end this little game and put her out of her misery." Basil said with a shrug.

"I agree." Dill's bright eyes fell looked down on Serena with no trace of remorse. "Now, Moon Princess, you die."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **My dearest readers, I've made you wait another ridiculous amount of time without an update. Let me apologize. Work has been incredibly demanding these last four months, and my heart has weighed heavy with some other personal issues tied to the writing of this story. I hope you find this update well worth the wait.

-I do not own Sailor Moon-

***The Park-Tokyo***

Luna had analyzed the cage confining her for hours, until resigning herself to the fact she would not be able to break free of its bars. The two evil twin brothers had been less than careful when they had transported her to the middle of the park, and she was fairly certain numerous bruises could be found underneath her fur. Her crimson eyes warily watched Dill and Basil as they stacked leaves, branches, and broken limbs of trees into a pile.

She knew they were building a bonfire and the sinking feeling in her stomach told her that it was not to roast marshmallows. Luna was not afraid of death, no the fear that was causing her to shake slightly was the fear that Serena might be seriously hurt in an attempt to rescue her.

She knew her Princess was no coward and would never back down from saving one of her friends. Serena's greatest strength was that of her heart. She would risk everything for someone she cared about, and because her capacity for love was so great, Serena would put her life on the line for a perfect stranger as well.

Luna was hoping that just once Serena would listen to reason and stay home, stay away from these monsters. Dill and Basil had a cruelty in their actions and attacks that none of their other enemies had ever shown. Luna winced as she remembered how battered Michele had been after they had attacked her in the park.

Luna lowered her ears as Dill pulled a matchbook from his pocket and lit the fire. The brothers eyes appeared to glow red behind their leaf-shaped masks as the fire quickly grew.

"Alright, kitty, time for you to take your place for this little show." Dill said as he walked over and picked up the handle of the cage.

Luna knew it was futile but she still threw herself against the bars, reaching out with her paws to try and swipe at the masked villain.

Dill chuckled. "Feisty little thing, aren't you, kitty? No matter, you cannot stop what is about to happen here tonight."

"Quite right brother, tonight, we will obtain the Imperium Silver Crystal and then Lord Malice will reward us greatly." Basil said smiling as he threw a rope over the tree branch hanging high above the fire.

Dill caught the other end of the rope as it fell and tied it to the top of Luna's cage. He smiled as his brother lifted the ill tempered cat above the fire.

Luna hissed as she glared down at the brothers from her now very precarious position. Even if she would find a way to open the cage door, the fire below was far larger than she had first realized and there would be no way to jump free of its flames.

The sound of a twig snapping drew Luna and the twins' eyes to the opposite side of the meadow, where Serena emerged still wearing her school uniform. She pulled a twig out of her long blonde and hair and lifted her chin proudly as she faced the brothers.

"Well, brother, our little mouse has arrived to get her cheese." Basil said a malicious glint in his eyes as he looked at Serena.

"Let her go. My cat has nothing to do with this." Serena said fiercely.

"Brother, I think our little mouse is trying to tell us what to do." Dill said mockingly.

"Little mouse, is that true?" Basil asked with a cruel smile creeping across his face.

"I'm not a mouse! I'm Sailor Moon, Princess of the Moon, and the defender of this planet. The two of you have hurt enough people that I care about, and tonight will end your reign of villainy." Serena said passionately.

"The only thing that will end tonight is your life, Princess." Basil said as he raised his hands and cast his deadly attack.

Serena wrapped her arms across her stomach to protect Rini as Basil's Leaf Laviason attack battered her. The leaves ripped her school uniform and cut her arms and legs. The pain was unbearable, but Serena did not cry out. Instead, she raised her eyes defiantly at the twins.

"Look brother, our little mouse is not enjoying our trap." Dill said with an evil smile.

"Yes, well I guess since she is not having fun, we'll just end this little game and put her out of her misery." Basil said with a shrug.

"I agree." Dill's bright eyes looked down on Serena with no trace of remorse. "Now, Moon Princess, you die."

"Yes, and then we'll have roast kitty cat for dinner." Basil added.

Luna hissed in her cage and threw herself against its metal bars in attempt to get free and help Serena. She did not care that she may die in the process. She was desperate to save Serena and Rini.

Serena's widened in horror as the cage swung to and fro. "Luna, stop!" Serena yelled. "You're going to knock your cage into the fire!"

"Yes, kitty, stay still, I haven't had time to marinade you yet." Dill said then burst into laughter.

"You're sick." Serena said as she took another bold step towards the brothers.

"And, you're a silly little girl for coming here all alone." Dill retorted in a bored voice.

"She is not alone." A voice said to the right of Serena and the twins.

Dill and Basil gasped as the person belonging to the voice stepped into the meadow.

"It cannot be." Dill said incredulously.

Serena walked out of the shadows. "It is."

"You said only I could come and only I am here." Another voice said to the left of the group.

The twins whipped around to see another Serena emerge from the darkness of the park.

"You could not possibly believe I would be so easy to defeat." A fourth voice said from between the first and second Serena.

"Another." Basil whispered as a fourth Serena emerged.

"And yet another." A fifth Serena said coming to flank the twins between the first and third Serena.

"Which of you is the real princess?" Dill growled angered and not enjoying this twist.

"Each of us is a real princess." The original Serena said as her eyes imperceptivity flickered behind the twins to where Luna was still dangling precariously over the fire.

"I don't have time for this game." Basil snarled, letting his anger over this surprise turn of events cause him to lose his humor.

"I thought you two liked games." The fourth Serena said with mock innocence.

"Perhaps, you only like games you believe you will win." The second Serena said as both of the brothers growled in unison.

"Enough, which of you is the real carrier of the Imperium Silver Crystal?" Dill ground out as his eyes darted from one girl to the other.

"Each of their faces is exactly the same, brother." Basil whined as his own eyes surveyed the five identical young girls.

"Then we kill them all." Dill said as he raised his hands and cried. "Poison Tentacles!"

The five girls all crossed their arms over their stomachs and dropped to roll away from the vines flying at them.

"Not so fast!" Basil snarled. "Leaf Laviason Tsunami!"

The five Serena's mouths fell open as the largest attack of leaves they had witness yet came flying towards them.

"There's no way to dodge this attack." The first Serena cried.

"Then we'll just make it go away." A voice said from behind the five Serenas.

The Serenas and the twins turned to see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune appear from the trees.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two powerful attacks combined in flurry of water and the power of wind mixed earth. The joined attacks were enough to extinguish Basil's new strong Leaf Laviason right before it reached the Serenas.

"Well, I guess you did not listen to our request to come alone, Princess." Dill said angrily.

"So, I guess this means we roast the kitty without marinating her." Basil said disappointedly.

"You're bullies!" The third Serena called. "Kidnapping an innocent cat and threatening to kill her."

"Well, this dilemma is easy to solve." Dill said as he tapped the tips of his finger tips gently together. "The real Moon Princess can turn herself over, die, and we can all say adieu."

"We will never hand our Princess over to you." Sailor Pluto said as she emerged from the dark tree line of the park to stand beside Sailor Uranus.

"Our duty as Scouts is to protect her and to protect this Solar System from all evil." Sailor Saturn said as she emerged to stand beside Sailor Neptune.

"Then you will all die, starting with the cat." Basil said his voice cold.

"There will be no Luna roasting today." Sailor Neptune cried as she shot her Deep Submerge attack straight at the brothers.

Two of the five Serenas jumped out of the way of the attack and the brothers easily dodged the attack.

Sailor Neptune let out a cry as she grabbed her injured shoulder.

"I told you it was too soon." Sailor Uranus muttered.

Sailor Neptune gave her a small smile. "I would be no where else."

"I know." Sailor Uranus said a smile gracing her otherwise serious expression, as she stared ahead. "That is why I did not argue with you earlier today when you insisted you come."

"You missed, Sailor Neptune." Dill said as he rose to his feet and brushed a hand over his outfit to get rid of the grass and leaves clinging to it. "Apparently, you are not quite healed and ready to face us in battle."

"I did not miss." Sailor Neptune said coolly.

"Huh?" Basil asked confused.

"Turn around." Sailor Neptune said her deep blue eyes flashing with satisfaction.

The two twins turned around to see the logs that had just been in flames were smoking ashes, and Luna was sputtering and dripping wet in her cage.

"Drat." Basil said. "I guess the kitty will have to die by some other method, since being cooked to death is out."

"She won't die at all." Sailor Uranus declared. "Outer Scouts now!"

All four outer scouts launched their attacks in unison.

The evil twins were quick but not fast enough to avoid all four attacks and were thrown to the side of the meadow.

"I've had enough." Dill snarled as he rose to his feet. "Lend me your power, spirit of this planet!"

The scouts were taken by surprise when the roots from the trees behind them erupted from the ground and wrapped around their legs holding them firmly in place.

"Now try to dodge my attack." Basil said darkly as he raised his hands.

"No!" A male voice cried to the side of Dill and Basil.

The twins were surprised to look over and see Seiya with Taiki pulling the still dripping wet Luna from her cage.

"Meddlers!" Dill growled. "Brother, kill them."

"Leaf Laviason!" Basil yelled as he turned to cast his attack at the two young men.

"Solar Wave!" Guardian Proteus called as he leapt from a tree on the opposite side of the meadow from the twins, brandishing his curved blades.

Everyone watched mesmerized as two large warm golden ray came from his twin blades and formed into one large ray that rolled across the meadow and burned Basil's leaves into ash.

"Well, well, you're not holding anything back this evening, Proteus." Dill said in an amused voice.

"You will not harm the prince." Solar Guardian Proteus said in a hard voice.

"Or anyone else for that matter." Solar Guardian Pax said emerging from the darkness of the forest to stand by Proteus.

"The prince…" Basil said his eyes returning to Seiya who was now hugging Luna to him.

"Yes, brother, he is not merely a look alike. Tall, dark, and only mildly handsome when compared to us, this is the long lost heir to the Sun Kingdom." Dill said his eyes narrowing dangerously as he surveyed Seiya.

The two Guardians instinctively moved in front of Seiya, both of them holding their weapons at the ready.

"Your fight is not with them." The first Serena said struggling to move forward with her legs bound by the roots. "It is the Crystal you are after."

Dill and Basil looked back and forth between the two groups.

"A dilemma brother." Basil said with a frown.

"Yes, Basil, indeed. We need the Crystal, but Lord Malice would not be happy if we also left the heir to the Sun Kingdom live." Dill said no trace of mirth could no be found in his voice.

"Then let's just kill them all." Basil said with a shrug as if he was bored with everything that was happening.

"I agree, brother, that does seem the best way to resolve this." Dill said nodding.

Basil let out a maniacal laugh. His eyes were wild as he launched his Leaf Laviason Tsunami attack at the trapped scouts and the five Serenas.

"Poison Tentacles!" Dill yelled maliciously launching a simultaneous attack at the Solar Guardians, Seiya, and Taiki.

"No, Serena!" Seiya cried desperately trying to get around the Solar Guardians to protect her.

"There isn't time." Guardian Pax yelled grabbing Taiki and pushing him out of the way of the tentacles.

"Sorry about this, Prince." Guardian Proteus said as he forcefully pushed Seiya and Luna out of harms way. The deadly tentacles hit the red cloaked Guardian squarely and wrapped their poison coils around his arms and legs. They squeezed his wrists until he lost his grip on his two swords.

The Outer Scouts tried to cast their attacks but there seemed to be some form of magic in the roots holding them in place that had weakened their powers, making them unable to defend themselves or their friends.

"Sun Sai Shock!" Guardian Pax screamed as she launched herself across the meadow in an attempt to get to the trapped Serenas and Scouts.

The red lightening bolts raced through the leaves disintegrating some of them but most still survived and continued towards the trapped girls.

"Enough of this!" Sailor Uranus spat. She raised her hands and her Space Sword appeared. She swept the jeweled blade downwards and cut herself free.

"Uranus!" Sailor Neptune cried alarmed as she watched her fellow scout charge towards the deadly leaves.

"You will not harm those I care about any more!" Sailor Uranus declared as she slashed her way through the remaining leaves, racing towards the evil twins.

"Impressive, Sailor Uranus." Basil said as the scout fell the last of his leaves and came to a stop in front of him and his brother with her sword raised and her chest heaving from the exertion of power it had taken to stop the tsunami of leaves.

"Now, drop your weapon or they die." Dill hissed as he raised his hand and clenched it into a fist.

The Scouts and the five Serenas cried out in pain as the roots wrapped themselves further up their legs and began to squeeze the life from them.

"Let them go, you monsters!" Sailor Uranus said horrified as she watched her friend suffer.

"Drop the sword, you stupid girl or do you think the real Princess and her baby can endure this pain much longer?" Basil asked cruelly.

"Solar Flare Fury!"

"Sun Sai Shock!"

Sailor Uranus watched gratefully as Solar Guardian Pyrios and Guardian Pax's attacks knocked the two brothers backwards away from her.

The impact of the Guardians attacks caused Dill to lose control of the roots holding the scouts and the tentacles binding Proteus.

"Well, well, the fearless leader of the Guardians finally makes his appearance." Dill growled pulling himself up off the ground.

"Yes, Pyrios, how are we supposed to kill all of you if you aren't all here?" Basil said smiling.

"What?" Pyrios said as he landed in the meadow next to Proteus and helped him to his feet and helped him retrieve his swords.

"We knew you Guardians would interfere, just as we knew the Scouts would show up to save their foolish Princess, so my brother and I just had to wait long enough for all of you to show your faces, so we could kill all of you at once." Basil announced triumphantly.

"My brother and I figured if the death of the Princess would please our Master how happy would Lord Malice be if we killed all of the Scouts and Guardians as well." Dill said a smirk gracing his mouth.

"How do you plan on stopping us?" Sailor Neptune asked as she rose to her feet with Sailor Pluto's help.

"Why do you think we picked this place?" Dill asked.

"Because you didn't want to be seen?" One of the Serenas said rising to her feet.

"It isn't as if we care for secrecy. My brother and I are nature wielders, and even your own planet obeys our commands and here in this park surrounded by nature, we are unstoppable." Basil said before letting out a loud laugh that made an eerie echo through the trees.

"Like I said, I've had enough!" Sailor Uranus said.

"So have I!" Dill snarled.

Everyone watched as the two twins joined hands and cried, "Earth Unraveling!"

The ground began to rumble around their feet and large roots shot upwards trying to entangle the group.

The first Serena dodged a large root and fell to the ground hard. She watched her friends hurt themselves as they too avoided the roots. "Sailor Uranus is right, enough is enough!"

She rose to her feet on the shaky ground and faced the twins. "I have somewhere else to be tonight. I made a promise in love, a promise I intend to keep. Not to mention, you two are really starting to get on my last nerve!"

The two twins paused to survey the bruised and battered first Serena, whose hair was starting to come loose from its twin balls and was filled with leaves and twigs. The brothers shook their heads ands then laughed at her statement.

"There is nothing you can do little girl, not in that form. Show us who you really are and if you're the Princess of the Moon, we will kill you quickly so you have a good excuse for missing your other arrangements. " Basil said his eyes were wild with the power of nature they had unleashed.

The air around the first Serena began to shimmer red. "I made a promise to someone I love that I would be with him when he needs me most, and I will not let anything or anyone keep me from keeping that promise. Not even you two!"

Dill and Basil watched as the roots, racing towards the girl, suddenly burst into flames.

"Mars Crystal Power!" The first Serena cried lifting her hand and summoning her crystal changing rod the ruby red ball clinking onto the top of it as the magical flames shot out around her transforming her into Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars raised her chin defiantly as she glowered at them. "I am Sailor Mars and the two of you are done hurting people!"

"We can't stop them in this form, transform!" Another one of the Serenas yelled as a root threw her backwards.

Three of the remaining Serenas raised their arms into the air and cried out.

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

The twins watched as each of the Serenas turned into her respective planetary scout form.

"That leaves only you, Little Princess." Dill said turning to face the last Serena who was standing farther off from the rest.

"Destroy her!" Basil and Dill cried as they pressed their hands against the trees near them.

More roots barreled up from the ground. The trees themselves extended their branches menacingly towards Serena.

"No!" Sailor Mars yelled, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

Her flaming arrow shot through the branches nearest Serena, but even as she watched the other Scouts and Guardians ward off the trees attacking Serena and themselves, she knew it was futile they were fighting the Earth itself.

Seiya hugged Luna closely to him as he raced through the gauntlet of roots and tree branches trying to get to his wife.

"Hurry Seiya!" Luna urged a feeling of dread weighing deeply on her heart. She knew the brothers were playing for keeps tonight.

"Let's spice it up!" Basil said laughing "Leaf Laviason Tsunami!"

Seiya glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the deadly attack launch itself at the Scouts who were valiantly trying to keep Serena safe. He watched horrified as they were hit square on with the attack and thrown backwards against the trees. The branches of the trees quickly reached down and imprisoned the scouts.

"Now for you, Prince Hyperion or whatever name it is you are going by these days!" Dill said evilly.

"Seiya!" Serena cried out as she watched Dill launch his poison tentacles at her husband.

The tentacles never reached Seiya for Taiki had thrown himself in front of them and was now ensnared in their deadly grasp.

"Taiki, no!" Sailor Mercury cried out as she struggled against the branches holding her firmly in place.

"Protect the Prince and Princess!" Guardian Pyrios declared as he and the other two Solar Guardians quickly cast attacks to dodge through the roots to get to Seiya and Serena.

"You're not strong enough, Pyrios, not even all the Guardians together can save your precious Prince and Princess now." Basil roared as he launched another tsunami of leaves towards Seiya and Serena.

Pax and Proteus launched themselves in front of the attack standing between Seiya, who had finally reached Serena, and the onslaught of deadly leaves.

"Solar Wave!"

"Sun Sai Shock!"

The two joint attacks stopped the leaves, but the two Guardians were struck by two large roots they had not seen and were thrown back across the meadow and grabbed by tree branches.

Guardian Pyrios landed in front of the Prince and Princess with his golden staff held defensively as he warded off the tree branches and roots still flying towards them.

"The two of you need to get out of here." Guardian Pyrios said grimly.

"We will not leave our friends." Seiya said as put an arm around Serena, still holding Luna in the crook of his other arm.

"We are willing to die for you, it is why we are all here to protect you! Don't you understand!" Pyrios said passionately.

Serena surveyed the meadow, her friends were suffering possibly even dying as they struggled against their bonds. She glanced up at her husband's face and saw his blue eyes desperately darting around the meadow looking for a way to save their friends. She looked down into his other arm and saw her precious advisor doing the same.

Luna turned her red eyes from the desperate scene in front of her and met Serena's gaze.

Serena smiled at her oldest friend and nodded.

"Pyrios, weren't you listening the other night. I will protect this planet and everyone on it because I love this planet and I love its people." Serena said as she moved away from Seiya's protective arm the golden glow beginning to surround her as it had the previous night.

Pyrios went to answer but was knocked backwards by a root and landed hard on the ground. He watched as Serena stepped into the fray of oncoming branches and roots to protect him. He was awestruck when the plants stopped their advance and hovered in front of her.

"What is going on?" Dill cried out dismayed.

"Yes, you're supposed to kill her you stupid shrubbery!" Basil yelled towards the branches and roots that were still unmoving.

Dill reached his hand down and touched the soil of the Earth. He frowned. "This Earth will not harm her. We're on our own against her, brother."

"Why?" Basil asked his voice slightly panicked.

"Because the Spirit of this Earth recognized the child she is carrying as its rightful heir." Dill said harshly his frustration in this development evident. "The heir of the Earth was supposed to be gone, it was why Lord Malice finally decided to make his move."

The glow around Serena continued to grow until the entire meadow was illuminated in its brilliance. She placed her hands over her broach holding the Imperium Silver Crystal. "I am the Princess you seek, I am Sailor Moon, defender of this planet, defender of love and justice. Tonight, Dill and Basil, I will save you from the darkness in your own hearts and I will save everyone I love."

"Just because the Earth will not attack you does not mean that we will not!" Basil snarled. "Leaf Laviason Tsunami!"

The scouts paused in their struggle against the branches binding them in place as they watched in terror as Serena did not move out of the way.

"Serena move!" Sailor Mars cried desperately.

Instead of moving, Serena closed her eyes and the golden glow seemed to shine brighter. The leaves disintegrated as one by one they came up against the golden bubble surrounding her.

Dill and Basil were not the only ones whose eyes widened as the glow surrounding Serena lifted her up off the ground and began to spin around her, like a bright golden tornado. She was hidden from their sight as the glow became so bright they had to shield their eyes.

"Princess." The Scouts murmured in unison as the glow dimmed and hovering above them was form of Sailor Moon they had never seen before.

Her white wings seem to shimmer as if a million tiny diamonds were embedded in their feathers. She was adorned in a knee length golden gown that showed her pregnant stomach as it came down to touch the tops of her golden knee-high boots. White and pink ribbons flowed down from her the buns in her hair and held between her hands was the Imperium Silver Crystal glowing brightly.

"What form is this?" Luna murmured. "I've never seen it."

"It is the rarest and most sacred form of the scouts, it is the Holy Form." Pyrios said taking the hand Seiya offered him and rising to his feet.

"How do you know this form?" Luna said narrowing her red eyes at him.

"Because I have seen it only once before, in the great war between our solar system and the legions of Chaos in the lifetime so long ago. A Sailor Scout takes the Holy Form only when they are far enough along in their pregnancy that the child they carry has developed enough that their star seed is powerful enough to energize with their mother's." Pyrios said sadly, his hooded face watching as Holy Sailor Moon lowered to the ground.

"Serena was pregnant in the other lifetime?" Seiya asked bewildered.

"No, my Prince, she was not. I have only seen one other scout take this form, but it was not your wife." Pyrios choked out.

The anguish in the Guardian's voice was unmistakable, but any question Seiya may have asked was cut off by Dill's voice.

"I don't care what kind of pretty dress you put on, Princess. You are going to die right now." Dill said lifting his arms.

"Dill and Basil, too long has the darkness of Lord Malice rested in your hearts. Let me remind you, what love is. Crystal Healing Wave!" Holy Sailor Moon said as she extended her hands and the Imperium Silver Crystal towards the brothers.

A bright ray of white light shot out from the crystal and the golden aura surrounding Sailor Moon wrapped around the beam as it hit the brothers squarely in their chests.

"What is this feeling?" Basil said as he grasped his chest a feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body making him feel as if the core of his body was being heated.

"I am not sure, brother." Dill said as he wildly looked at the Moon Princess who was smiling at them gently.

"You've killed us." Basil cried.

"No, Basil, that is the feeling of love sweeping the cold bitterness from your hearts." Sailor Moon said still holding the crystal towards them as it continued to batter away the evil Malice had seeded there so many millenniums ago.

The golden glow that surrounded Sailor Moon wrapped itself around the twins and soon they were spinning around in their own golden tornados.

The bonds holding the Scouts and Guardians dropped away, as did the tentacles holding Taiki also fell away.

Everyone moved together to stand behind Sailor Moon, equally awestruck by what they were seeing.

The golden storms around the twins dropped away to reveal to handsome young men, clad in white suites. Their masks were gone and their eyes were now gentle and filled with gratitude as they smiled at the group before them.

Dill and Basil both bowed to Sailor Moon.

"Your highness, thank you, for freeing us. There are no words to express how deeply sorry we are for the suffering we have inflicted on you and your friends in both this lifetime and the one we met in before." Dill said dipping even lower in his bow.

"Rise, there is no need to bow. Your crimes were not your true hearts' desires, and we forgive you." Sailor Moon said smiling brightly at the brothers.

"Thank you, Princess. Let us give you and your friends a gift before we leave." Basil said lifting his eyes to face the group.

"We can sense the many questions you have of the lifetime before. The good thing about the spirit of a planet is that it does not forget or die when all else is reborn and holds all of its memories." Dill said raising his hands and chanting. "Mother Spirit of the Earth please show these people the memory you've held dear all of these years."

The group suddenly found themselves transported into a misty cloud that smelled of pine and berries and when the cloud dispersed they found themselves looking at Serena in the form of Princess Serenity sitting on a bench in what appeared to be the gardens of Elysion.

_"Princess Serenity, are you alright out here?" A strong male voice said. _

_Princess Serenity lifted her head to look at the young man approaching her. "Yes, Prince Endymion I am fine. I just wanted some time alone."_

_Prince Endymion walked over and sat next to her on the bench. "You know, my cousin said I'm supposed to take good care of you. I do not think Hyperion would be happy if he knew I let you venture out into the gardens alone."_

_The princess smiled sadly. "If I am not safe here in Elysion then I will not be safe anywhere."_

_The prince sighed. "They will all be fine, Princess." _

_"I cannot believe my mother would not let me stay and fight along side them as Malice and his minions attack our home on the Moon." Serenity said rising to her feet and moving away from the bench._

_Endymion sighed and rose to join her as she glared up at the dark night sky above Elysion. "You're mother has her reasons."_

_Serena shook her head. "I can fight!"_

_"I know, Serenity." Endymion said softly. "But, these monsters have already killed two of your scouts who are far more formidable fighters than you are at this point in your training."_

_Serenity left out a choked sob and the prince placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

_She wiped at her eyes. "I cannot stand the thought of anymore of my friends dying. I cannot stand to think of Hyperion up there fight with the Solar Guardians and possibly being hurt or worse..."_

_Endymion nodded. "I share your dismay and frustration, Serenity. However, you're to stay safe, and I've been assigned to protecting you. We have to trust that your mother knows what she is doing."_

_Serenity took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. "Hyperion is strong. He will be fine."_

_Endymion smiled at the strength in her voice. "You love him a great deal."_

_Serenity smiled up at her friend. "Yes, Endy, I love your cousin with all that I am. Ever since we were kids, when I would go with my mother to visit King Helios and Queen Theia, Hyperion would pull my pigtails and then smile at me. I used to get so mad at him, but he was always there encouraging me, pushing me to be more, and always believing in me, even when I had lost faith in myself. I think I may have always loved him and never realized it, for as children our emotions are often confusing, but now there is no doubt in my heart."_

_Endymion was moved by her passionate declaration of love for his cousin. "I envy the two of you. The love that you have."_

_Serenity turned to him with inquisitive blue eyes because she could hear the sadness in his voice. "Endy?"_

_He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly. "I have not found a woman in this solar system that I feel about the way you feel about Hyperion. If I was honest, Serenity, I often thought when we were younger that you and I would end up together."_

_Serenity heard the wistfulness in his voice and sighed. "Endy, you are an amazing man. You're brave and loyal, but I am not the woman destined to be your partner."_

_Endy nodded. "I know, Serenity. I did not mean to make you feel awkward." _

_Serenity shook her head. "It is fine."_

_Endymion looked back up at the sky. "If this war had not come, I was considering leaving this solar system."_

_"Serena!" A voice cried cutting off any response Serenity may have had to Endymion's statement._

_"Hyperion!" Princess Serenity said as she turned, lifted her dress up and started to run towards the voice. _

_Prince Hyperion emerged from behind one of the hedges, clad in his white Guardian robe with the hood lowered. He ran towards the tiny blond who had let go of her dress and had her arms outstretched. He pulled her into his arms and crushed her against his chest. _

_She sobbed into his white robe. "I was so scared, my love."_

_He nodded as he gently stroked her long golden hair. "I know. I am sorry. I tried to reason with your mother, but she would not rescind the order to keep you hidden away here." _

_Serenity pulled back and tilted her head to look up at him. She could see grief in his eyes. "Hyperion, what has happened?"_

_"We drove the armies away from the moon, but your brother was almost most killed. It was Malice's forces that went after him, Dill, Basil, and that evil witch Ginger. They attacked him all at once. He would have died, but his Solar Guardian powers saved his life. The good thing is that Malice's forces believe him to be dead, so he will stay in his Guardian form until this war is over. He believes it will keep you and your mother safer." Hyperion said wearily. _

_"But, he's alright?" Serenity asked hesitantly. _

_Hyperion nodded. "Yes, but, Sailor Pluto was also injured." _

_His voice was filled with anguish, and Serenity knew what his words meant._

_"No." She sobbed shaking her head. "The baby?"_

_Hyperion hung his head as he hugged her tightly against him. "The baby did not survive."_

_Serenity sobbed into his chest. "Poor Pluto and Pyrios, they must be beyond grief."_

_Hyperion let the tears he had contained stream from the corner of his eyes. "I have never seen my mentor so broken before."_

_"I must go to, Pluto. She will need me." Serenity said as she pulled back from Hyperion._

_He nodded. "The four inner scouts are waiting inside for you. They will escort you home. I have to go to Venus to prepare for the next stage of defense."_

_Serenity placed a reassuring hand on his cheek. "I love you."_

_Hyperion leaned his head into her hand, drawing strength from the loving gesture. "I love you, too, my little Serena." _

_He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, letting all of his emotions flow into the embrace._

_When they pulled apart, both of the young royals were breathless. _

_"Do not stay away long." Serenity said as she moved to head towards the castle. _

_Hyperion nodded and called after her. "My princess, nothing in this universe will ever keep me away from you for very long."_

_He touched his heart a gesture he always gave her as she left his side. _

_Serenity nodded and turned to hurry towards her scouts, anxious to go and see Pluto. _

_Hyperion turned around as he heard someone clear their throat. He gave his cousin a small smile. "Thank you, Endy, for watching over her."_

_Endymion nodded. "This war is not going well, is it?"_

_Hyperion shook his head. "No, cousin, I fear it is not."_

_The two were silent for a few moments. _

_"Endy, I need you to promise me something." Hyperion said interrupting the quiet. _

_"What is it, Hyperion?" Endymion asked alarmed by the seriousness in his cousin's voice. _

_"The prophets have foretold that Serenity and I will be separated... that our union will not occur. I don't put much stock in prophecy, but I want you to promise me that if for any reason I do not survive this war, if I should be taken away from her, that you will protect her, that you will look after her as I would have." Hyperion said._

_Endymion drew in a deep breath. "Hyperion..."_

_"Promise me, Endymion on the Spirit of Gaia that you will look after my Serena if I am not able to be with her." Hyperion said grabbing his cousin by the shoulders. _

_Endymion realized this was gravely important to his younger cousin. "You are my dearest friend, Hyperion. I promise, by the holy spirit of Earth, by Gaia, that I will look after Serenity as you would if you could not be here."_

_Hyperion nodded satisfied. "Cousin be safe. Earth was able to push back their last attack, but if we cannot stop them and they should reach the Sun Kingdom, the darkness that comes will be unlike anything we have ever known."_

_Endymion nodded and shook his cousin's hand as the two prepared to part ways._

The vision faded and the group found themselves once again in the park meadow, where everything was restored to how it had been before the fight. Crickets chirped as everyone realized Dill and Basil had disappeared.

Sailor Pluto had tears running down her eyes as she looked across the meadow to where Guardian Pyrios was standing.

"Solar Guardians." Pyrios said softly.

"Wait!" Sailor Pluto cried.

Pyrios hesitated. "They should not have shared that memory. There are some memories better left forgotten."

He disappeared along with Pax and Proteus without another word.

Sailor Pluto's shoulders sunk as Sailor Neptune moved to her to offer comfort.

Holy Sailor Moon turned to face her husband. "You asked him to protect me..."

Seiya shook his head. "Apparently... next time, remind me not to do myself any favors."

Sailor Moon laughed as he winked at her.

"Crap!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "I have to go, Chad is waiting!"

Luna leapt out of Seiya's arm and ran to Sailor Moon. "We should all go home."

Sailor Moon scooped up Luna and as she did so, the magic of her Sailor form melted away and she was in her school uniform once more. She hugged her cat to her. "Yes, everyone, let's go home."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review.

**Next Time:**

Ginger watched the last light turn out in the house in front of her.

"Ginger?" General Kulno questioned as she appeared beside her.

"The twins have failed as I knew they would. But, I will not fail as Dill and Basil did, for my strategy for defeating the Princess of the Moon is full proof." Ginger said without any trace of emotion.

Kulno raised a questioning eyebrow. "What strategy is that, my love?"

"I will break her spirit, and my first step in doing so is to kill the people sleeping in that house. The ones she calls her family." Ginger said a cruel smile twisting her beautiful face.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** I know I said I wasn't going to add any more new content to this site , and I still do not plan on updating The Heart of Cosmos here. However, I wanted to give the fans of this fic a preview of new content to let you know I am still writing this story, but the editing of the original five-hundred pages for posting on Textnovel is taking longer than I expected. In part, I confess the long time span is because now my fanfiction works both editing and writing new content come secondary to my original writing and other responsibilities. Eventually, the edits will be complete and you will get to read new content but in the meanwhile to show you I'm still committed to continuing this fic, please enjoy the below sneak preview.

_**Sammy Tsukino's bedroom**_

Sammy jerked awake and let out a ragged breath. He was flushed with sweat and wondered if he had a fever that had just broken. He threw his covers back and sat upright in his bed. He shook his head and rose to his feet. He wandered over to the sliding glass window and glanced down at the street which was quiet in the late hour of night. He rubbed his eyes because he thought he saw a couple embracing outside their home but in the next minute they were gone.

"Get a grip Tsukino," he muttered to himself.

He trudged from the window back to his bed and lay back down. He knew he needed sleep. He started counting backwards from fifty and made it to twenty-three before the true darkness of sleep took him.

_"My son," a voice in the shadows, "I had not expected you quite so soon."_

_ Sammy felt bewildered by the scene he found himself in. A large ivory castle was in the distance where music could be heard -a waltz he was fairly certain was the tune. Sammy estimated the castle was about two full soccer fields away from where he was standing. He glanced around himself, avoiding looking at the shadow where the woman's voice had come from. He appeared to be in some kind of garden area with a fountain and topiaries. The flowers were beautiful, so many colors splashed against the vibrant green grass and bushes made the garden stunning to behold. _

_ "Son, I know this sight seems strange to you, but my power exists only here," the feminine voice said softly from the shadows of what appeared to be a maze. _

_ "Is the castle made of white rock or white sand?" Sammy asked ignoring what she had said to him. _

_ "Neither, the castle is actually made of the remains of part of a star that died, which is why it shines so brilliantly even when our back is to the sun," she replied in the same soft voice._

_ "Back to the sun," Sammy muttered and flicked his gaze up towards the sky. He felt faint as he realized he was staring at the Earth._

_ "You're on the moon," the woman said confirming his unasked thought, "your true place of birth."_

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the sneak preview.

Follow The Heart of Cosmos on Textnovel for all updates.

Updates to all works are now being posted on Twitter - Solarguardianck, to make it easier for those who do not have Textnovel accounts to know when the story is updated.


End file.
